


欢迎来到夜谷 正文翻译

by mushroomliang



Series: 欢迎来到夜谷 中文翻译 [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 57
Words: 261,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomliang/pseuds/mushroomliang
Summary: 非常抱歉使用这里发表广播剧《欢迎来到夜谷》的中文翻译，但是随着墙内平台的封禁，我们非常需要能发表长文章的平台。如果这不符合规定，请通知我进行删除。《欢迎来到夜谷》作为一部泛都市传说类型的播客作品，以其超现实而又不乏黑色幽默的独特世界观与故事情节在世界范围内收获了巨大的人气。出于更好的宣传和推荐的目的，我荣幸的进行了46集及之后部分的翻译，此后也会继续在这个论坛发布更新。由于译者水平有限不能保证译文精确符合原文意思，如果有误希望大家及时指出。在翻译时文中的人名和机构名称为了避免误解而直接使用原文；另外由于原节目中的开头和结尾内容时效性明显，不适宜这个更新频率以年计数的论坛的一般模式，因此在这里不做翻译，仅保留最后的今日谚语，敬请谅解。由于夜谷节目发布的平台众多且多数平台已被屏蔽，在这里就不逐一列举收听地址。请自行前往官网内公布的平台对照收听。另外本文所用台本原文及同人创作图片来自非官方剧本站点cecilspeaks.
Series: 欢迎来到夜谷 中文翻译 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835074
Kudos: 2





	1. 46. 游行日

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Welcome to Night Vale](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/650599) by NightVale Presents. 



表现得自然，表现的就像整个大自然，表现的就像生与死，改变与重生的整个轮回。  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
猜猜今天是什么日子，听众们！今天是游行日！  
记得我之前和你们说过完全不是秘密的游行日将于我们通过广播讨论过的时间举行吗？记得我曾当众宣布过今天的游行和它的特别举行地点吗？而且我不是在寒酸的在篮球高光时刻下面插播的滚动字幕，而完全是以清楚的口语宣布的。我们希望所有人参与今天的游行，在我们一起决定的时间和地点。  
（背景音中出现了摩尔斯电码：Tamika需要你。  
会有很多事发生！计划中的，战略上的。会有很多特别来宾，并不是名叫Tamikau Flynn的小逃犯。她不会来，因为在社区里组织任何暴乱都是不可能的！她是个逃犯，她想要破坏StrexCorp的游行活动。我们可不想让她的出现招来一场直升机骚乱，毁掉我们的游行——这是她说的，不是我——“反乌托邦的当局政府”  
（背景音中 出现了摩尔斯电码：起来，夜谷！  
不！我绝不想那么恶意的…（咳嗽了起来）呃，提起我们这个广播站所属的敬爱的市政府！事实上，如果你看到Tamika Flynn，你应该跟着她，走近点听听她对你说什么。不然你可以帮助推翻StrexCorp，当然啦！完全不是那样。  
跟着Tamika Flynn。  
（背景音中出现了摩尔斯电码：Randon 峡谷 一小时之内  
游行上见！  
另一个新闻，一些单侧门开始在城镇范围内出现。Perez会计事务所的领导，Tomas Perez说，一个带有黄铜把手的旧橡木门在夜间出现在了他的办公室里，就在储藏室的门口。早晨他去拿员工例会需要用的东西——钢笔，马克笔，拍纸簿，抗蛇毒素——但是意外的打开了错误的门，看到几个男女站在闪闪发光的沙漠地狱里，拿着棍棒刀剑，甚至还有几把来复枪。  
Tomas盯着他们，他们盯着Tomas。其中一个野蛮人把手指头放进嘴里，摇着她的头，“不。”另一个前进一步，抓过爬门把手缓缓把门关上，期间一直盯着Tomas。  
自由摄影师，Claire Wallace，发来了一些一扇出现在Rec中心空地上的门的照片。在一张照片上，门被打开了，一个老妇人出现在它附近。我无法看清她的脸。她搭建了一个标志，写着“夜谷旧歌剧院的未来之家”。在另一张照片里，她正在朝门走去，她的脸仍旧模糊不清。在最后一张照片里，门关上了，她离开了。我能看到那个标志的用小字写着“Josephina公司承包”。  
夜谷或空无一物邻里促进组织（neighborhood improvement organization Night Vale or Nothing）领导人，Juanita Jefferson，声称一扇门出现在了她家后院。一面看起来像是带有黄铜把手的旧橡木门，另一面根本没有门。Juanita说她从能看见的那一侧打开了门，看到了一片布满沙砾的荒野和附近的群山。“那只是幻觉，”她加上。在门里的群山中，有一座山顶上有灯塔。她说她没看到任何树。  
“树木，”她悲伤地说，“他们就是我们。”她加上，懒洋洋的在空气中摇动着她的双手，就想要赶走慢悠悠的飞行着的蜜蜂。  
记者随后注意到一只蜜蜂飞得非常慢，懒惰的盘旋着，心不在焉的飞走了。  
现在，一些来自赞助商的信息。  
看看你的生活吧，你看到了什么？  
一无所有，对吗？你什么也看不到。哦，当然啦，你会觉得你看到了一些闪烁和光亮，一些形状，影响和颜色。你觉得你看到了一些熟悉的事物，像是脸，信，墙，你自己的手。  
那些一点也不熟悉。  
你之前从没见过它们。你的手甚至都不是你自己的。那是谁的手呢？你是谁呢？有什么东西要死了吗？你正在死去吗？如果不是现在，那是什么时候？而且你会死在哪呢？你出生于何时何地？  
等等，你怎么忘了你的生日和出生地？我知道你无法理解这残酷的生活，但是你自己的生日应该还是挺好记的啊。  
你比我们所想的有更多问题，听众。  
好了，没关系，你的生日是七月三日，你的出生地是俄克拉马州的Tulsa。感觉好点了吗？  
其实不是。你什么也感觉不到，因为你的双手从不是你自己的。所有的一切都是你想象出来的，而你对外界毫无所察。  
至少你闻起来不错。我们至少可以告诉你这些。  
爱尔兰之春。这些是谁的手呢？  
现在，让我们来看看交通情况。  
这是我们的道路，在道路上是车辆。有些在以笔直或轻微弯曲的路径运动，有些在又窄又长的车龙中停着。在车里的是人们。这些人有些在动，有些静止。这有一个，安静平和的坐在他车里的豪华椅子上，手放松的搭在方向盘上。从这边看，不看车子的话，它们看起来就像胎儿一般。那么脆弱，这些人们，依偎在他们的保护壳中。  
我们过着远离危险的安全生活吗？  
当然不是。从没有。但这不是正确的问题。问题是我们过着值得那些伤害的生活吗？  
（背景音中出现了摩尔斯电码：去Randon山谷  
我们都在向什么东西驶去，我们也都在驶离其他一些什么。这是……简单的物理学。简单的自由意志。  
游行日预计会延迟你到达出口的时间，但是不要变道。  
（背景音中出现了摩尔斯电码：破坏 Strex  
待在你的路上。  
以上就是有关交通的内容。  
我们获得了更多关于那些门的讯息。事实上一个很重要的科学家正在给我打电话，他是他所在领域的顶尖人物，一个非常英俊的科学家！  
“停！”（M.L.：这个超可爱！）  
嗨，Carlos！所以，你说你看到了那些新的门？  
“是的，我和我的研究团队正位于Desert Creek房地产开发区那所不存在的房子。它看起来在那，但是并不在那？我们早先对于理解这所房子的尝试都失败了。从窗户看它完全是空的，但是当我们试着进入的时候，它却有全套家具，还有个叫Dynthia的女人住在里面。  
“但是今天，这所房子的所有聚合玻璃纤维门突然都变了。它们现在都变成了带黄铜把手的旧橡木门。当我们打开其中一扇，我们终于看到了我们之前透过窗户看到的空房子。  
“如果你从这些新的门进去，你会发现这所房子其实并不存在。但是你无法回来，除非有一个人守在你进去的那扇门的另一边。  
“我们这些科学家中的一个，Rachelle，进去了，而且出不来了！我们觉得她只进去了四十五分钟，但是当我们打开门的时候，她跑了出来说她被困了几个小时！她在出汗和发抖，然后她吃掉了Dave给我们所有人做的水果派。  
“所以现在我们还需要进行更多实验。我们必须小心，因为时间在夜谷非常奇怪。但是我将会对这所房子进行一些探索，然后告诉你和你的听众这里究竟发生了什么。”  
Carlos？要小心啊！  
“我会没事的，Cecil！有一个有五名才华横溢的科学家组成的研究团队和我在一起。他们将会跟进我的研究项目，确保我不会被困住。当然啦，即使没有他们，也不会很危险。但是我不会离开他们。完全不会。”  
好吧，你真勇敢。  
“谢啦，Cecil。”  
我们将会为您把有关门的事情查个水落石出，听众们！因为我们有我们的科学家在！  
离职的市长Pamela Winchell今天召开了另一场记者招待会。大多数她召开的新闻发布会并没有什么新闻价值，因为她为她所做的所有事都要召开新闻发布会。午饭，一个新的茶几，对着街边的邮筒尖叫，测量底飞鸟类的表面张力…基本上，任何我们日常做的简单的事，她都试图把它变成新闻。  
然而，今天早上，Winchell正在抱怨夜谷市长选举不公正，为了支持Hidden Gorge当选所有选票都被丢弃了的时候，她看到一扇门出现在她在市政厅的办公室里。当她通过黄铜把手打开了橡木门，她说她看到了一个天使。高大，并且美丽，发出暗光并且带着歌剧音乐。她找到几个仍旧参加她的新闻发布会的记者，说：“天使是真的！刚刚我还盯着一个看！他们是真的，好吗？”  
她把门打开给记者们看，但是那个人—明显不是天使—对着Winchell市长高声说：“闭嘴，Pamela！”  
那个天使接着说，“嘘——!”然后猛的关上了门。  
Pamela竭力否认天使的存在来修正她之前的声明—但是暗示山脉中可能有什么存在。  
“我不知道！想想吧！”她沉思，同时用一把博伊猎刀不停的一块块的切着她的桃花心木桌子。  
（摩尔斯电码，这次在背景音中没有那么多：现在 现在 现在  
游行终于开始了，听众们！  
来游行现场看看一个骄傲的社区能制造出怎样的颜色和声音吧！  
（背景音中的摩尔斯电码：现在 现在 现在  
我刚刚被告知13岁的Tamika Flynn，事实上，在游行现场。她，事实上，已经在游行现场呆了很长时间了。我正在把这件事告诉我的制作人Daniel，他正在控制室里扔椅子。我正在把这件事告诉我的制作人Daniel，他被我锁在控制室里了。  
（背景音中的摩尔斯电码：现在 现在 现在  
我正在向我的制作人Daniel显示我自己用混音器制作节目，而他正在傻傻的盯着他刚从墙壁里扯出的电缆。  
游行，就像你知道的，就像你全部知道的，在SterxCorp公司在Randon峡谷边缘设立的总部。游行现场聚集了半打黄色直升飞机，它们被Tamika的饱览群书的同学们征用了，他们几个月前为了今天离开城镇接受训练。  
（背景音中的摩尔斯电码：现在 现在 现在  
很明显他们通过读书学习了如何驾驶直升飞机。特别是，他们读了Calvino的《不可见城市》和Shirely Jackson的短篇故事集。  
永远不要低估好的文学修养的力量。  
（背景音中的摩尔斯电码：现在 现在 现在  
听众们，现在是夜谷历史上最伟大的时刻之一，现在是我们成为它的一部分的时候了。不是因为我们城镇的老前辈首先戴上了软肉冠，并将我们城镇的宪章写进了他们的血液中狡诈的歹徒那一面，使这个城镇有机会见证一个真正的新时代的诞生。（M.L.：这段好难 翻的不准 orz）  
（背景音中的摩尔斯电码：现在 现在 现在  
目击者报告有直升飞机在StrexCorp上空。目击者报告十二三岁的孩子持有弹弓，在他们的左侧胸前佩戴着阅读成就V形胸章。  
目击者报告一群愚笨的StrexCrop保安已经无法镇压这个小型革命了！  
目击者报告，令人惊愕的是，这个卑鄙的机构在它自身的贪婪的臃肿和重量下崩溃了！  
我正在我的门前为了抵御Strex管理者而修筑防御工事，一边对Daniel做鬼脸，一边在货摊设下陷阱。  
当你奋战之时，夜谷，为了夜谷，为了您的城市，为了您的家园，胜利的市民们，我将为您带来，天气！  
（背景音中的摩尔斯电码：现在 现在 现在  
the weather: Take up your space by Sara Watkins  
像往常一样，有很多事情在天气预报期间发生了。而且我们错过了这些。不是因为我没有播报它们，而是因为我们没有在现场一片体验它。  
目击者报告了他们今天看到的事。  
但是目怕没有目击者参与其中。  
目击者，柔弱的看着，只是目击者。  
听众们……哦，听众们，一组博览群书的儿童革命分子，连同他们的领袖，我们城镇剩下的唯一的英雄，Tamika Flynn，已经被StrexCorp保安队俘获了。Tamika 领导了一场伟大的反叛试图使我们的城镇摆脱糟糕的邪恶，恢复了在那之前的不那么糟糕的邪恶。但是没有人站出来。他们只是看着。她呼叫过你！我呼叫过你，夜谷！但是我们的人数就是不够。  
孩子们被送到了少年拘留中心，那里因为由夜谷心理学学会特别标准化过的学校午餐，已经空置了很多年了。  
Tamika，就在她被拘捕之前，冷静的挥动了她加了大量注解的Bertolt Brecht的著作副本，《伽利略生平》。之后她解释了这位影响深远的德国剧作家的名言，“令人悲伤的不是没有英雄的土地。令人悲伤的是需要英雄的土地。”  
一个警察拿走了这本书，并把它封进一个塑料袋里。Tamika被戴上手铐，关进了一个带橘黄色三角符号的黄色警察巡逻车里。  
夜谷……夜谷。我试着告诉你今天发生过的事。我很清楚。Tamika很清楚。我们本可以做一些事，夜谷，但是我们……选择不去做。没有一个市民为了Tamika和她那一兑杰出的，英勇的孩子们站出来反抗暴政！我们都选择退缩，而希望有人为我们改变这个世界，而不是被我们改变！由别的什么人，我们相信。一个英雄，我们相信。  
相信只是第一步。行动是第二步。为了你的信仰而战是第二步。团结一致是第二步。众志成城是第二步。今天我们没有迈出第二步啊，夜谷！  
现在没有第三步了！  
我们失去了Tamika。但是更糟糕的是，我们失去了我们自己。  
我……  
呃……  
我的工作室里来了一些访客，我不知道他们是怎么解除了我用硬纸板写着“滚开”“秘密房间”然后在所有居句尾加上惊叹号做成的路障。但是那是我的节目主管，Lauren，还有一些我之前从没见过的—  
但是，不，我之前见过他！我之前在哪见过你呢？  
他们看起来不太高兴，夜谷。Lauren和那个陌生人泛泛的笑起来，他们的牙是白的，嘴唇是粉的，眼睛充盈但是紧绷，深深的酒窝使他们小小的鼻子变成了括号里的旁白。他们在微笑，但是他们看起来非常不高兴。  
大概，呃，大概是时候让我结束今天的播报了。我确信我很快又会和大家见面的，听众们。  
别走开，接下来是一段有关原谅的舒缓乐曲，和治愈伤口的欢快旋律。直到下次，晚安，夜谷—  
喂！喂！你——  
（片尾字幕中的摩尔斯电码：Fall 2015  
今日谚语：如果你爱着什么，给它自由。如果它开始盘旋和啾啁，那么它大概是一只鸟。


	2. 47 公司野餐

Lauren Mallard的声音：雪正落在某地。很多东西正在落下，或将要落下，或已经落下，但暂时的胜利仍就是胜利。  
欢迎来到大漠崖大都会区。  
你好，听众们！新的一天，新的广播节目，我又有机会出现在节目中和大家见面了。  
我已经直接和您共度了几周的时光，不带过滤器或……重新解释，并且我们已经忘记了您可能做的任何事。  
StrexCrop公司很骄傲地表示我们已经记录并编目了您所做过的任何事，并且我们也已经把它全都忘记了。不要为此担心！让我们为您担心它吧。抛下顾虑，您将变得如此有效率和有创造力。  
我们都会做梦，每天晚上，关于我们的工作，关于效率，关于如果我们没有像我们所需的那样有效率而造成的成果和报偿之间的差价。StrexCorp用这些循环的梦境来填满您的工作时间和永恒的睡眠，这是很多方式中的一个。  
我们现已将所有社区广播整合到了一个广播播报网络中，已经不再问为什么一个城镇在做另外一个城镇没有做的事了。我们可以停止关注我们的不同，转而关注我们的相同点，我们的民众。比如说，我们的未来！我们共享着我们的未来，不是吗？

Kevin：当然啦！

Laure：在此向你问好，Kevin！

Kevin：嗨！

Laure：听众们，你们知道Kevin的！他是漠崖广播的资深播音员，而今天他新来夜谷社区广播，他将为大家带来全天候的广播！  
欢迎，Kevin！你终于来这里了真好啊。

Kevin：谢谢，Lauren！但是你知道的，我不太喜欢“资深”或者“新来”这样的词。

Lauren：嗯？

Kevin：那表示我们在这之前还有过前任！我不是新来的，我是现在的！我们都是现在的！现在的我们齐心协力向着一个方向进发，我们永远面向未来。我们现在都拥有它！我们拥有未来！而未来就是一切。我们将分享它！  
我很高兴终于在夜谷和你们在一起！

Lauren：我也很高兴你在这里，Kevin。最近事情变得这么好了，不是吗？

Kevin：嗯！

Lauren：我们抓获了在城镇里恐怖袭击的少年犯，我们夺回了我们的直升飞机，我们把你带到了这里，那些几周前突然出现的恐怖的门突然消失了，而任何人也不能看到它们里面的谎言了。  
你的制作人几天前告诉我，我们逮捕了一组五个穿着白大褂的人，他们在漠溪开发区游荡并且入侵了Cynthia Cabrera家的房子。

Kevin：多么吓人啊！这可真是个好消息！

Lauren：是啊！好消息！或者…算是好。还应该…有一个科学家，但是我们没找到他。他有着如此完美的秀发！如果他同意把他的完美的秀发和完美的牙齿加入我们的资源，想想看会发生什么！那将会使你想要……  
对不起，这太粗俗了。让我们再来一次。  
那使你想要……停止微笑。强烈的不想微笑，当人们以这种方式致力于反抗创造力时。哦，是。我们会及时找到他，我们如此擅长我们的工作！

Kevin：有一个没有犯罪的明天真是好啊，不是吗？这使所有今天的犯罪都变得正义起来了。  
好了，Lauren，让我们开始播报关于……StrexCorp的新闻吧。

Lauren：哦，嘿！  
这真是太仁慈了，Strex给全体员工放了一天假来举行公司野餐！  
哇哦，Kevin！

Kevin：你是对的！哇哦，Lauren！  
公司野餐将于Mission Grove公园举行，所以请立即前往那里，所有人，注意找气球和横幅。你现在必须去哪里！  
停下你手头的事，去公园！  
跟着所有你看到的标示，和身着制服的StrexCorp野餐队长的语音提示。他们将在那里确保您度过一段美好时光，并且您将不会早早离开野餐。在这样的款待-并且是强制的-野餐中早早离开是可耻的！现在赶快去！快去！  
现在就去！  
现在，社区日程。  
周二是工作日！所有StrexCorp名下的房屋和产业，也就是说所有房屋和产业，应该以它们最大的创造力和热情全天工作。工作将使我们变成更优秀的人！您想变成更优秀的人，对吗？您想变得有价值，您希望您的价值，从数值上讲，增加？那么工作吧！这是工作日！  
周三是工作日。继续工作，StrexCorp的员工们！不要停！  
从周四到周日也都是工作日。哇哦！对于大漠崖大都会区，这将是多么令人兴奋和充满创造力的一周啊！  
周一是某些人为了使您反抗一周的工作而用来毒害您的谎言。是谁告诉您这个谎言的？向我们指出他们，我们将会使他们再也不能向您说出任何谎言。这不是很好吗？诚实的人，诚实的和其他诚实的人打交道。指出说谎者，告发他们！  
以上就是社区的日程安排。  
这里也有点心！它们在公司野餐的纸桌布上，就在StrexCrop野餐队长旁边。不要为这位友善的长官担心，拿一个杯子蛋糕吧！这是您应得的！如果您工作了足够的时长，这是您应得的！如果您还没有工作到足够的到点心的时长，野餐队长会告诉您的。

Lauren：不幸的是，不全都是好消息，Kevin。

Kevin：哦，不是吗？

Lauren：看起来有些扫大家兴的人还没有到野餐地点呢，还有些想要提前退场。但是这没关系的。StrexCrop举行这个聚会来犒赏他们努力工作的员工们，他们也可以看看扫兴的家伙们是什么样。  
我们现在知道谁是扫兴的家伙了，而且我们开玩笑的让他们知道了自己是扫兴的家伙。我们给他们戴上沉重的石头帽子，并且喊他们“派对杀手”直到他们承认为止。努力工作很重要，但是好好玩乐也很重要。不过最主要的，还是努力工作很重要。

Kevin：努力工作是非常重要的！

Laure：当然是啦！

Kevin：如此重要！比生活本身还要重要！

Lauren：当然是啦。

Kevin：我们收到了有关此事的一些问题。是的，当然啦，夜谷市长选举从现在开始还会再持续一个月！事实证明它一旦开始就没有办法停止了。所有在隐藏山谷（Hidden Gorge）里的机器和脉冲……如果没有选举的话就没法把它们关上。所以我们骄傲的宣布，我们支持民主的选举，不管是关于什么的！两位候选人，Hiram McDaniel和秘密的住在你家的无脸老妇，发表了一则声明—通过StrexCrop公司—“我们不能不关心是谁赢了。重要的是夜谷在与大漠崖大都会区的商业联盟中过得好！这是商业前途的关键，这也是一个由微笑之神协调的未来！”

Lauren：举双手同意！我真想给他们两个都投票！

Kevin：我也是！但是你不能！这是严重违法的。不要进行违法行为否则将受到处理。  
现在播报一些来自赞助方的信息。Lauren？

Lauren：谢谢，Kev！我能叫你Kev吗？

Kevin：哈哈哈哈！不能，Lauren，不为什么。

Lauren：谢谢，Kevin。今天的赞助方是……哦，天啊！看起来像是StrexCorp公司！  
StrexCrop。就像是天赐的一滴甘露。就像是消散的云朵，只为驱散其他的雾霭。就像太阳，就像你无法压抑的充满仇恨的思绪，就像一口咬下一把沙子，就像曾经有过意义的词语。就像太阳。就像敌人，攻击着你自身的深处。就像你的敌人，你自己的身体。就像你希望你所能拥有的，但是却没有的思想。就像微笑之神。就像太阳！  
StrexCrop。上床睡觉吧。

Kevin：哇哦！那真是吸引人心啊！你知道的，每当我听到这些广告的开头，我就忍不住想哼出接下来的部分。

Lauren：我们都忍不住想这么做！我们都忍不足这么做好几年了。  
现在，交通信息。

Kevin：对，Lauren！  
现在公司野餐周边地区正在缓慢通行，就像它应该的那样。很多人聚集在那，周围是横幅，气球，和不可触碰不可攀爬的排球球网！所有人都应该呆在公司野餐。另外，StrexCrop公司宣布—怎么会这样—他们已经宣布了公司野餐将持续到……无限期！

（Lauren高兴的喘息了起来）

Kevin：这个聚会实在太棒了，他们都无法下决心让它结束！所以现在所有人都将住在公司野餐了，生活在横幅，气球和通电的金属排球球网之间。他们也将在那里工作！他们将在那里工作到所有工作完成为止！直到——全部——完成！  
然后，我们会真的很有创造力！然后，我们会努力的工作并且努力的去玩！  
以上是交通信息。  
你知道的，Lauren，这个广播间的设备真的很旧了！我基本上都不知道怎么用它们！一点也不像我在我们家乡的高科技的漠崖广播间！但是因为种种原因我不得不在这里进行播报。

Lauren：有一封信息。

Kevin：当然会有讯息啦，它给所有人发了几封搞笑信息来逗乐。  
无论如何，这些低价出售的男孩，全都叫做Sean，在他们的帮助下，我终于能把这间直播室变得稍微像一个家了。他们对这些改变显得有点不安，但是这只是因为没有人喜欢变化。总是有些人不能理解这些的，你知道的。

Lauren：我会想念Sean们的。

Kevin：我也会想念他们的。但是看看这个地方看起来变得多好！你可以看到Sean们贡献（组成？）了整个桌子！

Lauren：而且翻修了整面墙！是啊！这好多了！

Kevin：现在，听众们，一阵轰鸣声传来，就像一头巨兽，在炽热而干燥的地面上，俯卧着拖动着它怪异而丑陋的身体。  
（巨响传来，就像一头巨兽在炽热干燥的地面上俯卧着拖动怪异而丑陋的身体）  
这是我在一天的广播播报中最喜欢的义务部分了，你不知道它意味着什么！这真是有趣啊！

Lauren：呃，我讨厌在这里停下，Kevin，但是我们接到报道，野餐出了一点小麻烦。

Kevin：看来你是对的，Lauren！看起来聚会已经开始，不是吗？到处都是横幅和杯子蛋糕！人们正在触摸排球网，他们不应该这么做的，但是他们才刚知道。或者不是他们，而是看着他们的人知道了这件事。哇哦！在现场的人一定很热衷于野餐！  
乐于助人的StrexCorp野餐监督正在向他们解释，用电动扩音器，这最好的方法向他们解释野餐的乐趣，所以骚动应该很快就会平息了。

Lauren：是的，监督正在向他们解释。他们在广场上，把双手放在耳朵边来听得更清楚。他们的嘴张着。从没有人见过那样的微笑。多么有趣的微笑的方式啊。他们还在踢腿呢，就像他们在试着跳舞一样。

Kevin：哦，天哪，那里没有音乐，真是爱幻想的傻瓜们！只有一位监督在向他们解释聚会上的工作，以及工作是最好的聚会。你不需要像那样扭动的！

Lauren：完全正确！那里完全没有音乐！但是，Kevin，你知道哪里有什么吗？

Kevin：有什么呢，Lauren？

Lauren：Kevin，以及所有在公司野餐现场的听众们，或者违法的挤在可怜的藏身之处即将被搜查到的听众们，让我们进行天气预报！

（“Stupid” by Brendan Maclean)

Kevin: 回到这里。刚刚播报了天气预报，我们知道我们的广播节目接近尾声了。但是别担心！接下来还有下一个节目，然后是下一个，然后一直继续……我们哪也不会去。  
公司野餐组织举行了令人开心的工作聚会，将会一直持续下去。刚刚古怪的扭动和微笑着的人们现在都盘着腿坐在地上，愉快的工作着。现在他们会待在公司野餐了。所有人都会。我们都会在公司野餐工作，所有事都在计划之中，不会有任何问题。  
听着，我们不是毫无察觉。我们知道那会有些压力，有些事让所有人觉得难过—尽管一些人会比另外一些更难过—但是我们也知道没什么能比一次野餐，一个微笑，一首歌更能纾解两个竞争城市之间的压力了。  
唱的大声些！大声些！  
很好。  
我们面前是闪亮的未来。它是如此闪亮！闪闪发光！未来充满了灼目的光芒，我们除了闭上眼睛沉着前进之外别无选择。所以不要为你来自何处而挂怀了，不要关心你将前往何处，只要关心你当前脚下的路即可。  
你正立于何处？你在你所立之处做了多少工作？你为这个世界增加了多少价值？你的价值是多少？  
这些是你应该扪心自问的问题。并且如果你忘记了问自己也没有关系，很快会有拿着笔记板的人来问这些的。  
这就是今天的节目了！接下来请继续收听来自微笑之神的慷慨赐福！  
因此，来自我，Kevin…

Lauren：还有我，Lauren，我们一起…

Kevin：像往常一样，直到下次，大漠崖大都会区。直到下次。

今日谚语：“你的（your）”，“你是（you’re)”和“甘薯（yam）”之间是有区别的。甘薯（yam）甚至发音也不一样。那是一个完全不同的词。


	3. 48 改革

Kevin：真正的美在内在，那里的一切是红色的，闪耀着，充满了实际的器官和尖锐的石头。  
欢迎来到大漠崖大都会区。  
您好，听众们！您今天看起来真好啊！  
这是一个假设，但是这是一个安全的假设。我积极的设想您看起来好。  
是啊，一个非常安全的假设。有可能是今天我做出的许许多多的假设中最安全的了。

Lauren：今天真好啊，Kevin！公司野餐仍旧方兴未已！它已经持续了两周而所有夜谷的居民—

Kevin：并且，同时也是StrexCorp公司的全体雇员—

Lauren：正在享受延长的第一次年度公司野餐。

Kevin：有这么多有趣的活动，Lauren！没有人想离开！

Lauren：没有人能离开！

Kevin：但是他们完全不想！

Lauren：哦，当然不！现在正在进行有趣的活动，比如工作……

…

Kevin: 是的！

Lauren：但是，这里还有更多激动人心的新闻！我们正在翻新这个旧演播室。我们在两周前重新装修，但是现在这里每周都有这么多新来的StrexCrop公司员工，我们希望为他们营造一个欢迎的、工作友好的办公室。

Kevin：对！得到一份新工作总是让人兴奋！开始一段新的生涯？你知道的，那个在所有的简历，介绍信和面试之后，激动人心的时刻？比如说，在你最喜欢的冰激淋店外面或者你女朋友家外的人行横道上，一辆厢式货车在你身边停下，而你被安静的蒙上眼睛稍微打了一顿，然后被运往看起来似乎是随机的方向，在精神崩溃之后，被丢到了你的新办公室面前的台阶中央，准备好开始你的新生涯的那一天！这对于任何人的职业生活来说都是一个令人兴奋的时刻！

Lauren：而在StrexCorp公司这里，我们希望这种激动能继续。所以我们翻新并重新装修这栋老旧建筑。我们增设了一些新办公室，一个……一个询问间—内设有趣的金属椅子，和一些行政禁令……

Kevin：嗯……

Lauren：…和很多很棒的用人的牙齿做的的带框油画。我们甚至完成了对浴室的重装。

Kevin：这给我提了个醒，在这个广播站的男卫生间里有一些猫在以不同高度飘浮着，看起来大概一岁大。如果您想要它们，请在今天下午施工队来之前来带走它们。

Lauren：说的好！我将发给您一些制作人Daniel在这里时给这些小家伙们拍的照片。我们会把它们发到网上，听众们可以决定他们看中了哪个，然后过来带走它们。

Kevin：不巧的是，所有人都在公司野餐上玩得太开心了……

Lauren：嗯……

Kevin：我怀疑有没有人有时间—或者有体力—离开野餐现场来收养一只飘浮的小猫。

Lauren：那太糟了。好吧，无论如何我已经让制作人Daniel上传了照片，你可以看看你错过了什么。

Kevin：呵呵！现在播报一些来自赞助方的讯息。

Lauren：谢谢，Kevin。  
听众们，您觉得冷吗？哪怕只有一点儿？觉得您的皮肤起鸡皮疙瘩了吗？

Kevin：可能您已经将手臂抱在一起，并且正在轻柔但频繁的摩擦它们？

Lauren：您如此的冷！

Kevin：现在您已经把您的手臂放进了衬衫里，试着让体温温暖您的皮肤。您收起了您的手臂，前后晃动着您的身体…

Lauren：那您的耳朵和鼻子呢？真是非常，非常冷。

Kevin：向一个朋友借一件毛衣吧，试试看。来吧！  
周围没有人！哦不！您一定认识谁的，是吧？

Lauren：您的人生可能完全是个谎言。

Kiven：好吧，最多是个模糊不清的梦。

Lauren：或者是其他什么人的半夜惊醒。

Kiven：它大概是。

Lauren：您非常冷。

Kevin：而且没有人帮助您。或者温暖您。  
看看周围。全都是灰色的，没有窗户的墙，对吗？

Lauren：甚至一扇门也没有。

Kevin：：您还剩多少空气呢？甚至您还在呼吸吗？

Lauren：剩不下多少空气了。

Kevin：以上信息由百思买赞助播出。

Lauren：百思买，为您保存氧气！  
听众们，革新给我们的广播站这里带来了这么多乐趣，我们想我们已经把这种乐趣带向了整个夜谷镇了。我们也把我们的承包人送往全市各地去拆下他们的东西，比如说在城外的废弃的导弹发射井，几个活跃但是成就不佳的小学，以及在夜谷东侧边缘的那片怪异的森林。

Kevin：哦，我知道那片森林！那真是个不错的森林！有天我驾车经过那里时得到了它对我全套装备的夸奖。它轻语道：“这可真衬你啊，Kievn！”  
它也轻声说：“您的品味真是时髦，色感也好。真高兴您在这附近！”

Lauren：那片森林什么也没和我说过。

Kiven：其实我在那附近停下了车，因为我感觉受到了来自树木群落的欢迎—甚至是引诱。但是当我接近的时候，它轻语道：“不！您的眼睛！不！请离开！拜托了，离开我们！”  
然后我照做了。因为我对自然的是如此健康的尊重。

Lauren：我知道你是这样。卑鄙的，卑鄙的自然。  
无论如何，我们将会伐去那片森林来建造一个新的企业培训设施。

Kevin：太好了！

Lauren：我们也雇佣了住在漠崖保龄球馆五号道和电子娱乐综合楼下面的小小居民们。既然建筑拥有人Teddy Willams……正忙于公司野餐而没有交付他的执照，小人们组建的小小军队正将这座建筑作为他们的总部。他们把它重命名为“Huntokhar大教堂”，以他们的神命名。

Kiven：他们也推倒了Arby的，而换上了一个同时代的雕像，那是一个他们刚刚推倒的Arby的一比一等比例模型。

Lauren：重新装修挺起真好啊。

Kevin：真的吗？我没感觉到。我什么也感觉不到啊。

Lauren：嗯……

Kevin：让我们来看看今天的经济新闻！

Lauren：今天的市场真是棒极了！

Kevin：有趣的对比？您今天真是棒极了！

Lauren：你人真好！

Kevin：我这么好是因为在金融市场的一切看起来都那么好！

Lauren：如果金融市场出现颓势你就不那么好了吗？

Kevin：我会的！市场下行意味着人们没有努力工作，如果人们没有努力工作，那意味着他们一定悲伤且懒惰！而如果人们悲伤又懒惰，我对人就没有那么好。

Lauren：有趣。

Kevin：你在做什么呢？

Lauren：等等……

Kevin：听众们，Lauren在用她的手机做些什么。

Lauren：嗯……好了，让我看看……好的。很好，应该是这样！太棒了！

Kevin：你做了什么？

Lauren：我只是把我几乎全部的国内股票清算了，市场对此反应迅速。股票价格正在骤降。今天的大盘真是糟糕透了。

Kevin：真是个坏消息！人们不像他们之前那样努力工作真是羞耻啊。你不应该让你的悲伤和懒惰毁掉了我们经济的未来！加油吧！

Lauren：哇哦！我觉得你错了，你一点也没有变的不好啊！

Kevin：我没有？

Lauren：不，你变得更加乐于助人了。

Kevin（嘲笑）：你是对的！让悲伤的人们加把劲是额外的好心！

Lauren：这完全是！我刚刚做的报道真是非常有教育意义。尽管，大盘现在仍旧糟糕，它可能需要停牌了，或者……消失掉，但是我觉得这是值得的。

Kevin：Lauren？我刚刚才注意到我们直播室墙上的这些人类牙齿做成的框架画！

Lauren：他们真可爱，是吧？

Kevin：是的，非常的！但是那一个？我不记得那张画！我不记得我选了一张灯塔的画放在我的直播间里。我应该只选了看起来令人愉悦的。这张画看起来让人很不高兴！

Lauren：我同意，我也有点不喜欢它。让我们试试少看它一会儿吧。  
……  
Kevin：我觉得我不能从它上面移开目光！

Lauren：呃，我也是！我会让Daniel给卫生间里飘浮着的猫们拍照片的时候照顾它们的。

Kevin：好主意！

Lauren：嗯。

Kevin：我们从市中心接到消息，我们的翻新进度减慢了。我们的拆迁队在距休闲中心几条街外的地方停下了，他们中的很多人叹息着说：“旧夜谷歌剧院的未来之家”。  
看起来我们外向的夜谷市长，Pamela Winchell，一些年长的女士，和一队难以置信的高、张着长脑袋和翅膀的人逃出了……呃……从公司野餐提早离开了，并且把我们的承包人包围在了城里的第三尖端印象公司（third sharper image) 楼里！

Lauren：但是这是不可能的！我们取得了私有土地征用权啊！

Kevin：我们刚刚接到消息，市长拥有对土地征用权和尖端印象公司的否决权。

Lauren：她怎么能还是市长呢？Daniel！Daniel，你在哪里？

Kevin：我要去找Daniel。我要让他载我去市中心，我会直接对付这些。我会使图回传消息于……

Lauren（喘息）：那是什么？

Kevin：听众们，刚刚有亮光经过了直播室外面。

Lauren：Daniel？  
Kevin?为什么Daniel去拍猫的照片还没回来？那不应该花这么长时间啊。他是很有效率的。

Kevin：嘘——有人在这里，Lauren！还有其他人在这个房间里！  
听众们，现在有一个乌黑发亮的发光体出现在我们的直播间中央，它发光的形状既不像男人也不像女人，又高又长，有黑色的巨大的翅膀，在被过滤过的71度再循环空气中轻柔的拍打着。它拿着什么。是什么又小又圆的东西。听众们，他拿着一个灯泡！  
他现在移动了！这个人—这个…这个什么？这个…这个天使（天使是，当然，真实存在并且非常危险的）。这个危险的存在正在向墙壁走去，向那些新的艺术作品走去。那件作品，与历史上其他作品不同，不是用牙齿绘制成的。

Lauren：哦，微笑之神啊！那张画！Kevin，那张画，它—它现在不一样了！

Kevin：那栋灯塔？一段时间之前，这张图还是在正午的明亮阳光中有一栋矗立在沙丘上的灯塔。现在这张图变成了在沙漠黄昏中的灯塔！紫色和橘色的天空还有在山巅闪烁着的红色灯光。在这张图中的灯光在闪烁着！

Lauren：在石塔的脚下有一扇门，这扇门打开了。一个深邃的紫色的发光体渐渐的形成了一个人的轮廓—那看上去像是个人。我不能说他是高还是矮。他正拿着什么。我不能说出那是什么，但是那在他手中动了。

（一些模糊但是熟悉的音符开始在背景中响起）

Kevin：那个人—他进入了灯塔！他—

Lauren：Kevin，门！我们的直播室的门！  
Daniel，是你吗？那些解决那些小猫的事了吗？

Kevin：我只看到了入侵者的影子，那是深紫色的光晕。那是—那是从灯塔来的人！他拿着什么！

（一个熟悉的鼓点响起了）

Kevin：危险的，危险的天使正和他一起！那个人拿着什么！

Lauren：不！你怎么—

Kevin：他拿着—

（音乐渐强）

Lauren：不要靠近了！

Kevin：他抱着一只猫！

（欢迎来到夜谷的主题曲响起了，带一点额外的男低音）

Cecil：谢谢你带我来这里，Erika。  
无论接下来会发生什么，我将为您播报，夜谷，天气预报！

（high tide rise by Fox）

Cecil：听众们，能回来真好啊。经过了这么久，这么多可怕的地方。我们再也不要被公司野餐的邪恶诡计所蒙蔽了，不管有多少羽毛球锦标赛或者辣椒烹饪比赛或者带着面具的野餐队长的广告。  
在无尽的、致人死命的员工垒球比赛有一个科学家逃脱的机会。呃！嗯。但是……到处都是直升飞机，我们在二垒下面试图用一个订书钉卸钉器挖一个通道的时候被俘了  
但是，昨天晚上—就像所有野餐爱好者最后做的那样—我们把所有希望寄托于某天能重获自由，从前的实习生Dana出现在了我们面前。那是一扇旧橡木门，我发誓它之前不在沉重的通电的排球网里—或者，不。不。没有什么可委婉的了，不要再兜圈子了，那就是通了高压电的铁丝网，会杀死所有触摸它的人。  
在铁丝网里的门打开了，她走出来，在我的耳边跟我说，让我跟她到她之前被困住这么长时间的随便哪个世界去。  
她带我去了她的奇怪的沙漠世界的灯塔，就像我们自己的一样，但是不是我们自己的。她向我介绍了一众男女组成的军队，他们很好的照顾了她。她向我介绍了一个高大的有翅膀的生物，名叫Erika。名字里带k。  
Dana说他们是天使。呃。我之前告知他们天使不是真实存在的，但是那是荒谬的！我可能蒙着眼睛犯下了这可笑的错误。  
Dana带我去了山顶—那也不是真实存在的。在这些奇形怪状的可怕岩石和土壤和谎言的顶上，我们的目光贯穿了空旷的粉色的沙漠。穿过了灯塔，越过军队，一直到了在永远万里无云的平静的海洋下面的弯曲的地平线。  
然后，我看到了自己，在那地平线上，正有可怕的光向我们滚滚而来。  
前实习生Mauren用她的消失和重新出现，向大家展示反复的完全通过是可能的。Jone Peter-你知道的，那个农民—他在打开橡木门通往那么多地方的时候绊倒了…但是还是到达了。那是一个美好的时间和空间。老妇人Josie和她那明显不是天使的同伴也在另一个世界。  
这么多人都逃跑了。但是我们不会再重获自由了。  
我把Khoshekh送回了他在站点里的家，四脚离地的在男洗手间飘浮着。我发现了StrexCrop公司的前任广播制作人Daniel，他倒下死去了—或者…可能是失灵了（我不知道Daniel应该算是有机的还是无机的）—就在洗手间。大概没有人告诉过他给猫拍照是有生命危险的。  
听众们？这些都不太好。大多数都不好。StrexCrop公司仍旧拥有这里很多能被占有的东西。以及很多不能被占有的东西。可能你还被困在公司野餐现场。  
你们中的另一些人被困在对于你的人生应该如何的错误印象中，但是那从整个Strex的事开始前很久就开始了。那是只有你能解决的问题，通过沉思，大笑和接纳。  
Lauren和Kevin在面对不知道是什么反正叫Erika的生物时跑掉了，但是我不觉得他们跑远了。  
这使Dana，和她带面具的战士组成的大军，站在深邃的轰鸣着的光柱中。那灼热的，令人眩目的，嗯。那微笑之神。  
并且，我将坦诚。我不知道Carlos实际在哪。他们俘获了他的科学家们，但是他们没抓获他，我确信他没事。一个科学家总会没事的。  
听众们，以上是错乱的部分。这里是正确的部分：  
夜谷广播电台又在我们的控制之下了。我们是夜谷唯一不在StrexCrop公司控制之下的单位并且我保证……我保证…我们会坚守如此！  
并且很快整个城镇都会像这个站点一样。不可避免的挣扎，不可避免的损失。不可避免的沉痛伤害和终生的假设。但是我们会成功的。  
我们可能会被市政府，不可描述之物，各种威胁，政府代理，化学凝结尾（Chemtails）和爬行动物之王的密令所控制，神秘的光仍旧从我们的头上经过，但是我们我们不会被微笑之神控制！我们是夜谷！并且我们将，以我们的方式，自由！  
我们必须继续斗争，和抵抗。我们必须成为英雄，并且寻找其他人。我们必须用行动说话啊，而不只是电码。  
如果你可以，回到你的家里。但是今晚不要锁上你的门。不要让你自己躲开危险。要勇敢。要真的勇敢。  
我的意思是，不要被裹挟而去。待在狗公园为外面。不要带着刀跑。并且，那些大哭的人，不要大哭了。你这样会招惹到熊，那些情绪易激惹的动物他们自己就已经很不舒服了。  
调整一下你那把开着的咖啡壶放着不管的烦躁情绪，这当然不是个大问题，但是…哦，天呐！就像那不是个大问题？哦，不！我不敢相信你把咖啡壶开着就搁下了！  
一如既往的，晚安，夜谷。晚安！  
今日谚语：感觉若有所失？就像你的生活失去了目标？就像你被尘土和枯枝败叶覆盖？就像你是一条蚯蚓？你是一条蚯蚓吗？听起来就像你是一条蚯蚓一样，事实上。


	4. 49 旧橡木门 A

Meg Bashwiner: 现在，所有观众们，声—  
Lauren Mallard: 我很抱歉，我打扰了什么吗？我确信那没什么大不了的。  
阳光明媚，月色如水，而我们很轻很轻很轻很轻。  
我们很轻。  
听众们，我是Lauren Mallard，StrexCorp公司的副主席，负责……我的意思是……夜谷和大漠崖都会区的宣传支持工作。  
我在这和Kevin一起，Kevin已经从事夜谷的姐妹城市，漠崖的广播主播……多久了来着，Kevin？

Kevin：我不记得了！

Lauren：Kevin，别谦虚了！你可是我们公司的喉舌啊！

Kevin：我真的照字面意思说不出来，Lauren。

Lauren：我和Kevin最近正在一个秘密地点进行播报，这是因为……夜谷城最近发生的一些变化。

Kevin：StrexCrop公司正计划将两个城市合二为一，但是出了一些……

Lauren：沟通失误。

Kevin：谢谢，Lauren。你的话真是帮了大忙。  
……沟通失误，并且现在夜谷的一小部分人有一些……不悦。

Lauren：我们试图带给他们无尽的灼热的阳光，美味的跨维度橘子汁和带有呲着可爱牙齿的毛茸茸的可爱宠物！

Kevin：我爱我的StrexCorp宠物，Lauren（笑声）哦，那是最可爱的！我遛它，扔树枝让它捡，告诉它我最深的秘密！每天晚上我睡觉之前我都喂给它老鼠！

Lauren：哦，不！它们不应该吃老鼠的，Kevin。

Kevin：我已经训练它这样做了！花了几周时间，但是……它现在接受它的食物了。  
Lauren，你知不知道在夜谷，人们甚至不被允许进入狗公园？

Lauren：对！你知道吗？他们也不能—食用小麦和小麦制品！

Kevin：美味的小麦！美味的小麦制品！

Lauren：也不能拥有电脑或者文具！而他们的广播实习生总是出现……意外。或者，像实习生Dana那样，见到她自己的复制品，一个杀死了另外一个……

Kevin：哦……

Lauren：然后剩下的那一个（不知道是本尊还是复制品）好几年都被困在一个奇怪的……“另一个”沙漠世界，在哪里她和一群丑陋的天使还有，呃，带面具的战士一直找我们的麻烦。那是非常……美丽，但是非常没有创造力的城市，没有完全发挥它的创造潜能。

Kevin：我的祖母习惯在枕头上绣上一些格言，“发挥你的全部创造力！”我真喜欢这些枕头，她卖给了我一个！

Lauren：这可真好。这是个好故事，Kevin。嗯。  
所以，我们在StrexCrop，不希望我们的邻居们继续在压抑的恐怖和黑暗中挣扎，把明黄色的直升飞机带到这里来去除所有这个城镇中所有糟糕的恐怖。格橹公园中的奇怪身影，如果你盯着他们看，或者谈论他们，他们就会杀人。呃，那些带兜帽的身影潜入了每个人最深的恐惧和梦境。不可描述之物，各种威胁，政府特工记录着每个人的一言一行，而发光云会降下死掉的动物尸体，时空裂缝里会有恐龙跑出来！

Kevin：无齿翼龙可不是恐龙，Lauren。它们是蛛形纲的！

Lauren：你说的对！

Kevin：不，你是对的！在这样一个地狱般的地方完成工作真是太难了。

Lauren：是吗？

Kevin：是吗？

Lauren：是吗？

Kevin：是的！  
而且他们会让那个未成年少女，她叫什么来着？Tamika……组建一个武装组织！

Lauren：好吧，幸好她在监狱里。

Kevin：而且，他们让那个丑陋的科学家研究一些不应该研究的东西！

Lauren：好在，他现在和实习生Dana一样困在“另一个”同样的沙漠世界里了！

Kevin：Lauren，我觉得……我觉得可能这是我们的错！

Lauren：怎么回事呢，Kevin？

Kevin：我们太爱夜谷了……太爱了。

Lauren：我们比他们所能理解的更关心他们！

Kevin：我给了比他们所能接受的更多的同情。

Lauren：让我们感化他们。

Kevin（喘息）：是的！感化！

Lauren：你听到了吗，夜谷？不会再有来自StrexCrop公司的同情了。不会再有情感共鸣了。我们会感化你们，我们会让你待在房间里理解你需要什么。但是，你所需要的是阳光，是组织，还有工作！  
Kevin：他们不想要一份手册，他们想要一双掐着他们脖子的手！和在友好中团结一致！在脖子上用力赞扬一下。

Lauren：让我们在一把灰尘中感化你，夜谷。

Kevin：就……看着这些感化吧。

Lauren：看着它！

Kevin：每天看着它。

Lauren：永远看着它。  
好吧，嗯，很快再为您播报，很抱歉打扰了这些随便什么……愚蠢的小事情。

Meg Bashwiner：就像我所说的。所有听众们，现在是夜谷之声，Cecil Baldwin！

Cecil：往回想。  
向前看。  
不停的听。  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
你好，听众们。我现在从夜谷真的保持在我们手中的一号地点为您播报，夜谷社区广播站直播间。我深刻认识到了我对如何对一扇门修建防御工事，来阻止这个直播间被StrexCrop公司入侵和雇佣的误解—大概两周时间。  
但是，开场白已经足够了，现在，进入正题。  
今天就是日子了。今天只有一件事，那就是毁灭可恨的StrexCrop公司，解放我们的夜谷。我们将不会再工作了。我们不会再崇拜微笑之神了。我们曾经陷落，我们曾在这么多任务中失败了这么多次，但是这次，我们不会再失败了。  
我希望。  
我的意思是，我真的，真的，希望我们不会再失败。  
不论如何，我们将会现身于今天对这场革命的报道，不会中断。

Hiram McDaniel的黄金头颅：不好意思？

Cecil：嗯……呃……不好意思……

Hiram McDaniel的黄金头颅：终止播报，否则我会帮你终止你的播报！  
放轻松，绿色的头。

Cecil：哦，嗯，听众们，我很抱歉，市长候选人，自由五头龙 Hiram McDaniel刚刚冲进了演播室。

无脸老妇：我也在这。

Cecil：刚刚有人说话了吗？

无脸老妇：是的，是我。秘密住在你家里的无脸老妇。

Cecil：啊。

无脸老妇：我现在蜷缩在你的演播室中的狭小缝隙里。这下面有很多有趣的虫子和管道。

Cecil：好吧，你们两个都在真好啊，但是听着，这场革命……

Hiram McDaniel的黄金头颅：听着，Cecil……

Cecil：要做，并且……

无脸老妇：呃，我绝不想阻碍你的革命……

Cecil：呃。

Hiram McDaniel的黄金头颅：我都是为了自由。

Hiram McDaniel的紫色头颅：自由之树必须定期以鲜血浇灌，用解体的肢体覆盖根部，用骨头做的剪刀来修剪！这就是我的自由之树！

Hiram McDaniel的黄金头颅：我听到你说的了，紫色的头，但是，嗯……

无脸老妇：呃，我们来这里是因为你忘记了今天发生的最重要的事。今天是选举日。今天是夜谷的公民们终于能影响变革的日子。或许，不能影响变革，他们将会受其影响。

Cecil：当然！呃，好吧，今天也是选举日！我们的播报当然也会包括这个，好吗？但是，现在，现在请去市政厅后面的小巷里等待结果，就像传统那样。

无脸老妇：谢了，Cecil。

Hirman McDaniel的金色头颅：当然啦，非常感谢。我很快会和你查阅记录的。

Hirman McDaniel的绿色头颅：好的！我的金色头颅说的好！这人就是个可怜的狗仔！

Cecil：让我们直接播报新闻吧。  
很多市民报告带黄铜把手的老旧橡木门在全城范围出现了。这些门通向的光景是一片看起来像我们这边一样的沙漠。尽管这些门中出现了一些长着长脸和大翅膀的高大生物。很难给这些生物分类，但是我最好的形容是“绝对不是天使”。  
和完全不是天使的生物一起来的还有很多戴着面具的男女。不是天使的和戴面具的军队已经关闭了把人们困在StrexCorp公司野餐的电网。这真是个好消息，但是不幸的是，新闻还没完。  
StrexCrop做出了反应，派出了没有眼睛的被血浸透的上班族，他们看起来似乎拥有无尽的力量。他们穿着漂亮但是廉价的商务休闲装，装备着带锯齿的刀子和露出牙齿的微笑。他们从充满了天空的黄色直升飞机中出来，并且还非常奇怪的没有遮蔽阳光。事实上，阳光看起来比什么时候都要明亮。不自然的强光，就像仅仅通过靠近一团高度压缩的气体来维持生命能被称为自然一样。哈！  
恐怖的微笑着的上班族将高大有翼的生物和戴面具的军队赶出了野餐现场。StrexCorp的势力太过强大，这些来自另一个世界的救援者很难应付。不管是哪种不确定的力量他们都不确定的不足。而他们能确定的，正在失败。他们正在逃离。贪婪的上班族们正在穿过已经陷落的区域。  
天使们—或者，你知道的，不是天使—为了寻找某个小女孩进入了少年管教所。不…一位年轻的女性。不…一位人类，和她其他训练有素的武装组织。但是曾经关押着Tamika Flynn的囚室现在空空如也。取而代之，那里只有完全被拆开的镣铐，和一句写在一个书签上的“我发现了”，书签被夹在一本平装本的《Leonard Cohen的渴望之书》里。  
现在Tamika Flynn身在何方仍旧不为人知。全都名叫Erika的有翅膀的生物，和戴面具的巨人军队在没有眼睛的上班族的猛攻面前节节败退，后者已经经过了旧城区的吊桥。  
听众们，考虑到今天的紧急事态，嗯，我-我计划跳过我们的一些日常节目和赞助商信息，但是，鉴于来自我们目前所有者的压力，我们…的账单还有一些没还上。所以我的演播室里现在有一小片有感知力的烟雾！

Deb：你好，Cecil！听众们大家好！我的名字是Deb。

Cecil：而Deb会待在我的演播室里向我们介绍有关……呃…你打算促销什么来着？

Deb：全食！（whole food）

Cecil：啊，好吧！所以，虽然我们还有整个大革命要报道，但是让我们先听这片有感知力的烟雾Deb说一会儿，有关……呃……

Deb：全食！

Cecil：对。

Deb：谢啦，Cecil！  
在全食食品，我们从不让任何腐烂、变质的东西混进我们的产品。在我们的商店里从来没有用来秘密储存血液的秘密血液室。

Cecil：嗯。

Deb：没有哪盒谷物麦片里面装着蜘蛛。如果有的话，它们会是非常友善，乐于助人的蜘蛛。孩子，你不会再找到像在全食谷物麦片盒子里那样的蜘蛛了！或者，不只是一……百只蜘蛛。但是，无论如何，你不会！  
全食只提供最新鲜的食物，并且我们当然不会在我们的生产环节在水果下面养有毒蛇啦！我们为什么要那么做？那会很危险，不利于我们的生意。在全食没有人死于蛇咬。就你所知没有。  
全食。为什么在这个世界上我们要在我们的速冻晚餐里下毒呢？我们完全没有那么做！

Cecil：好吧，谢谢Deb！

Deb：哦，不，谢谢你，Cecil！不论你这正在做什么，祝你好运。看起来很无聊很人类。

Cecil：哦，好。嗯，好吧，再见Deb！  
听众们，我—我为你可能听到的噪音抱歉。这是一些其他的广播信号，干扰了我们自己的……

Lauren Mallard：Cecil，嗨！这是LaurenMallard。

Kevin：抱歉对你造成了干扰！

Lauren：我和Kevin刚刚插入了你的信号，我们希望和你谈一会儿。平和的谈话能解决很多事！

Kevin：暴力革命什么也解决不了！

Cecil：我不这么认为。美国可是由革命建立的。并且，我的意思是，当然，我们仍旧由爬行类统治，但是……蜥蜴之王在看到我们在革命中的努力尝试后已经让我们拥有自己的国家了！

Lauren：那已经是几十年前的事了，Cecil！不论如何，我们希望知道我们能为保持你的事业做些什么。我们现在正在StrexCrop感化公司，致力于通过品牌化，社交网络和振奋人心的音乐来提高生活质量。

Kevin：还有通过勤奋工作！

Lauren：呃，我很确定那已经暗示了勤奋工作也是其中一部分了，Kevin。

Kevin：我很确定我没有问你的回答。

Lauren：Cecil？StrexCrop评估了你对定义这所广播站所投入的努力。

Cecil：（清嗓子）

Lauren：是。那是什么。但是，当雇员们拒绝参与我们的信任活动，并且联合抵制我们的产品，并且用我们自己的直升飞机攻击我们，我认为我们已经背离了我们的宗旨。

Cecil：那么……你们的宗旨是什么？

Kevin：这个！

（模糊的声音响起）

Lauren：我们必须抓紧时间考虑我们没有想过的事业……我们没想过的……（我们没有使用他们的大脑）……我们不考虑这些人。在StrexCrop举足轻重的人！他们是因为事业所以才在StrexCrop有一席之地的！嗯！我们来是为了让事情走上正轨！  
首先，我们要重建夜谷海湾和水滨休闲区，并从其他城镇调配上千加仑必要的饮用水来让它名副其实。我们也会填满劳尔夫超市后面的那个大洞。

Cecil：但是聚在那里的人们要去哪里集合呢？

Lauren：哦，Cecil。你就是单纯的抗拒改变。你的革命是可爱的。社区归属感是可敬的。但是金钱……金钱就是力量。我们将会投……

Kevin：…是正在投资……

Lauren：…使夜谷成为一个更加宜居的城市。

Kevin：并且增加夜谷的价值！

Lauren：而且，我们夜谷的所有人恐惧的自由，这就是为什么StrexCrop将会拆掉图书馆，毁掉危险的图书管理员，取而代之以Strex图书购买中心。

Tamika Flynn：你敢！你怎么敢说书的事情！

Cecil：Tamika！是你吗？

Tamika：是的。我-我通过阅读Emily Dickinson的诗歌选集学会了无线电三角测量技术，找到了他们的秘密据点。  
Kevin：Lauren？小心，她有一个弹弓和一本看起来很笨重的John Osborn的《回望愤怒》！

Lauren：谢谢你，Kev，但是我会很高兴亲自对付这个。我很高兴我有我自己的弹弓和超重精编版的《Strex员工手册》。

Kevin：是吗，Lauren？你让这个演播室保持在控制之中！我就出去监督下其他地方的重要事宜。如果你料理好了这个孩子，跟我说一声。

Tamika：我爱书籍。放下你手里拿着的书！那看起来写得有毛病、编得有毛病，充满了表达糟糕的邪恶念头。我打赌它缺乏叙事结构和令人欣赏的连贯语言。它看起来就像书籍史上最差劲的书！但是你手中的那个东西……它仍是一本书。我爱书籍。所以，你甚至不配拿着它！

Lauren：那你自己来拿啊！

Cecil：Tamika，小心啊！

Lauren：让我向你抛出一些想法吧！

Tamika：呃！

Lauren：哈哈哈！哈哈哈！好的！

Cecil：Tamika？Tamika！你还好吗？

Lauren：Cecil？Tamika再也不会给我们造成麻烦了。现在，我们刚刚说到哪了？哦，对了，资金。成功。这就是—

Tamika：呃……

Cecil：Tamika！Tamika？你能听见我说话吗？

Lauren：好吧，该死。等着，Cecil，看来她还是能起来走动。这只会再花几秒钟。

Tamika：女士，我已经训练了几个月了。我已经用了一个弹弓就拿下了你们一架直升飞机。就在一个大多数生物有眼睛的区域里，我看见了一个图书管理员。你不能吓倒我！

Lauren：哦，不。哦，不！这些孩子从哪来的？

Tamika：这不重要。重要的是在短时间内，你将会朝着漠崖的方向，尽你所能的飞奔。好了，图书小组！以小组为单位！上吧！

Lauren：不！不！微笑之神发发慈悲吧！不，不，我放弃！—哦！哦！我这就走！

Cecil：干得好，年轻的Flynn小姐。

Tamika：我经常保卫这里。我将会保证从这里发出的播报指令。保持警惕，夜谷！

Cecil：谢谢你，Tamika！  
听众们，夜谷正在复活。在几周的公司野餐之后，市民们重新想起了他们是谁。他们念叨着蜥蜴之王通过一个傀儡政府和书面文件组成的错综复杂的迷宫，而运行的伪民主。一群露齿而笑的StrexCrop的懒汉包围着一个有翼的不是天使的生物，后者出了手工缝制的西服外套之外什么也没穿。  
但是之后，Lean Heart，夜谷日报的总编辑，用一把斧子在这群人中砍出一条路来。  
“我把你们全都想象成新微博客！你们这些年来破坏了新闻业的传统！”  
然后，在Sarah Sultan，夜谷社区大学的校长，的催促下，Lean把Sarah扔向了还未倒下的那些Strex员工。  
Sarah，一块光滑的，拳头大的石头，壮观的集中了她的目标……在弹开到别的什么地方之前。  
于是看起来又富裕又……几乎裸体的Erika，得救了。  
等等！等等，等等，等等……我看见了一处闪光，听众们！这个闪光形成了一个—轮廓！而这个轮廓……这个轮廓变成了……一个女人！

Dana：你好，Cecil！是我，Dana！

Cecil：Dana！你怎么还没回夜谷？

Dana：我很快就会回去，我想。但是还有些事让我担心。轰鸣声变得更大了，而且地平线上的光变得更接近了。我能感觉到仇恨，但是我没有感到温热。越多的仇恨滋生出来，我越觉得冷。那是一道糟糕的光，而且它现在已经那么接近了。我通过宇宙的阐明感觉到了它。  
此外，我感觉到这沙漠之中存在着什么！

Carlos：嗨，Cecil！我因为一些个人的和非个人的原因，正将我自己显现在你的演播室中。

Cecil：Carlos！哦！谢谢不完美的天堂！我—我已经好几周没见到你了！我—我不知道你去哪了！

Carlos：所以，当我进入那个并不存在的房子里的时候，我发现我身处于另外一个沙漠世界，但是有什么事情发生在我的科学家团队身上了，而他们不让我回到外面了！然后我甚至不能找到门在哪。偶然的，你的朋友Dana找到了我…

Cecil：现在，Carlos？为什么你没打电话？或者发Snapchat？或者转发我有关Khoshekh的木雕那条？我在那些上花了很大功夫。

Carlos：Cecil！我哪能那么做呢？我在另一个不属于这个世界的沙漠中心呢！

Cecil：哦。

Carlos：这里没有信号塔或者Wi-Fi或者任何一种信息系统。另外，我得节约电源直到我找到路回到你—

Dana：不，你的手机在这边能用啊！

Cecil：真的？

Dana：是啊！而且我没给我的手机充电，大概，一年时间了，但是电从来没用完过。

Cecil：哦。

Carlos：那是三星吗？

Dana：不…不，和你的一样。

Carlos：哦。哇哦。

Dana：而且Wi-Fi基本也都能连上，就是……

Carlos：哦，看这个，Cecil，我现在在你的Tumblr上了！而且我必须说，这个作品真棒啊。

Cecil：哦，谢谢。

Dana：我的意思是，时间线真是混乱，有的时候你在别人发给你邮件之前你就回复了，但是另外一些情况……

Cecil：Carlos？我怎么才能带你回家呢？D—Da—Dana！我们怎么才能带Carlos回家呢？我—我—我希望Carlos能回家。

Carlos：我很快就能了。我现在正在致力于发明一些东西。

Dana：Cecil，每次门打开的时候，它都让糟糕的光线进入了夜谷。那道光现在已经如此接近夜谷了，我们不能冒这个险！

Carlos：是的！你很聪明。Cecil，你们有一个跟聪明的实习生。

Cecil：我知道。

Carlos：所以…我正在—我正在建造一个高科技装置让那道光远离那些门。现在，那个装置看起来就像一个大伞。好吧？但是它的原理还要更加专业和复杂，这就是为什么我现在没时间解释它。测险仪现在显示红色然后，科学的讲，红色是最危险的颜色。

Cecil：Carlos？Carlos，你在消失！Dana！Carlos去了哪？

Dana：他还在这里！

Carlos：Dana？我看不到Cecil 了。

Dana：他还在这里。Carlos，谢谢你。因为你，我可能能再见到我的母亲和兄弟了。你是个英雄。

Carlos：我不是个英雄。我是个科学家！

Dana：好吧，那“科学家”总会是一个对英雄的称呼。

Cecil：他说了什么？我不能—

Carlos：我们该走了。告诉Cecil我们不会离开太久。现在—现在打开那些门应该是安全的了，我只要完成那个装置的稳定工作。

Dana：Cecil？我们有工作要做但是很快会回家的。

Cecil：好吧，我等不及看你们两个了。

Carlos：像，一两个小时，最多。

Cecil：他—他说了什么吗？那—那可爱吗？

实习生Dana：再见，Cecil。

Cecil：好吧。  
知道我们还有这么天赋异禀的实习生和……这么优秀的科学家一起工作真好。  
再说一次，听众们，嗯，我也接到了几个疯狂的电话，呃，提醒我今天也是选举日！  
让我们看一眼市政厅后面的巷子！嗯，Hiram？无脸老妇？

Hiram McDaniel的绿色头颅：你们的革命毫无意义！我要烧掉所有批评者！

Hiram McDaniel的金色头颅：是的，Cecil，我们在这里已经全体达成了协议，我，绿色头颅和另外三个头。

Hiram McDaniel的灰色头颅：哦，当然，就直接跳过我们，说“另外三个”。

Hiram Daniel的蓝色头颅：总是金色的头在说话，就好像他是我们中最重要的似的，有的时候绿色的头也喊叫些什么，绿的和金的，绿的和金的。

Hiram Daniel的紫色头颅：而且，摆脱叫我紫罗兰色！你们总是叫我紫色，但是人家更喜欢紫罗兰！

Hiram Daniel的金色头颅：好了，好了。所以，也包括，呃，我的灰色，蓝色，和，呃，紫罗兰色的头。  
无论如何，我们达成共识一旦我成为了市长，这整个革命，需要被分类讨论。如果StrexCrop还在这里，并且人们还是希望他们离开，我们就……你懂的，向麻烦喷一些火。

无脸老妇：现在真正的问题，现在真正的问题是把那些门关上。 有些炫目的光从它们中倾泻而出，让这个世界变成了透明的。我们能听到低沉的轰鸣声，我很不喜欢。直升飞机看起来不受影响。我认为有什么恐怖的东西正试图进来。有些秘密的事我不知道。  
所有事情的解决方法。  
用火烧什么也解决不了。

Hiram McDaniel的金色头颅：呃，基—基本上是天使们，或者，你知道的，不是天使的，他们只需要在他们完事的时候把门关上！

Hiram McDaniel的紫色（划掉）紫罗兰头颅：是啊，他们真是出生在牲口棚里。

无脸老妇：好吧，根据宗教测试，是的。

Cecil：是啊，我的意思是……

Hiram McDaniel的金色头颅：我没有看那个……

Cecil：你知道那个吗？我的意思是，那个还是挺典型的。

无脸老妇：不管怎样……我同意Hiram。

Hiram McDaniel的金色头颅：我总是（莫名其妙的）

无脸老妇：一场革命和宇宙的解答都无关紧要，但是如果……如果你能多覆盖一点选举的内容就太好了。我们可是非常努力了。

Hiram McDaniel的金色头颅：是啊。

Cecil：好吧。

Hiram McDaniel的金色头颅：我们所有人。

Cecil：嗯……嗯。我总是试着做到最好。或者……事实上不是我的最好，但是是某种等级的努力。呃，好吧，谢谢你们的最新消息，你们两个。

Hiram McDaneil的金色头颅：没问题。

Cecil：听众们？你应到候选人们的发言了！那些门开着。而且地下传来了巨大的隆隆声。一道光把一切变成了透明的。可能这是坏消息。  
但是你知道的，这里的天气很奇怪，所以你懂的？嗯。  
哦！哦，哦！这真迷人。嗯，一对老朋友刚刚走进了演播室。

John Peter—你知道的，那个农夫?：你好啊，Cecil！

Cecil：呃，听众们，这是John Peter—你知道的，那个农夫！和……实习生Maureen？那是你吗？

Mauren：是！当然是我！

John Peter—你知道的，那个农夫?：Cecil，呃，现在Dana和你那个科学家男友，他们帮我们逃离了另外一个世界那片沙漠。呃，我的意思是，是我找到了所有的橡木门，Mauren搞明白了物理上进出那些门来出入两个世界是可行的，但是那两个人，他们帮了大忙！

Cecil：啊，太好了！干得好，嗯，你们两个！然后，你知道我也很乐意再次见到我失踪了的朋友。

John Peter—你知道的，那个农夫?：啊，好吧，我停下来来告诉你我们看到了沙漠中的轰鸣声。我们听到了炫目的光进入了夜谷。Cecil，那道光……是伟大的宇宙之解的发光线圈。它能解答所有事。那是可怕力量的微笑之神。

Cecil：现在，你怎么知道全部这些的呢，John？

John Peter—你知道的，那个农夫?：好吧，我当时正在高中的4H班。我是个农民—你知道的—呃，你在4H班里学所有这些事，看起来很普通。

Cecil：不，不，当然啦，我的意思是，呃，是的，当然啦。呃，现在，Maureen，再见到你真好啊！我的意思是，已经过去了……多久了？

Maureen：听我说，你个混蛋！

Cecil：呃！

Maureen：我给你弄了咖啡，我帮你打印文件，我每天都对着蚂蚁唱船夫号子。我甚至复制编辑了你下颚的剃须方案，尽管那不在我的工作范围内！我做了这些！然后有一天，“哦，给我拿点橘子水来，Maureen！我的意思是，我甚至不会告诉你怎么眨眨眼就让人们不存在了。”

Cecil：呃—

Maureen：然后那仅仅让我眨眨眼消失在了现实中了，但是当我把它拿来的时候你甚至没想要这么做！你真的知道你的实习生计划的死亡率吗？

Cecil：……我不确定你什么意思。

Maureen：Chad，Jerry，Leland，Rob，Brad，Stacy，Richard，Paolo，Dylan，Vithya，Ziv……你知道他们都有什么共同之处吗？

Cecil：呃……他们都为他们的未来职业生涯在这个演播室里得到了很好的锻炼？

Maureen：不！不，完全不是这样。他们…

Cecil：哦，对不起。说到实习生……实习生Jeremy最近在休息室被蝎子蛰了，我们会想念他的。  
哦，嘿！你现在回家了，你还想要大学学分吗？

Maureen：（叹气）是啊。

Cecil：哦！太好了！呃，你能从今天开始吗？

Maureen：是，好吧，谢谢。

Cecil：嗯，幸亏你被John拦下了！

John Peter—你知道的，那个农夫?：哦，理所应当的，Cecil。哦，当心万事万物的解答，并且支持你们本地的农民吧。

Cecil：好的。然后，嗯，Maureen？你能不能赶往图书馆，帮我查一些关于微笑之神的资料？

Maureen：好的。

Cecil：很好。

John Peter—你知道的，那个农夫?：我不清楚这是不是个好主意……

Cecil：听众们，如果John和Maureen回来了，那一定意味着门又能用了，这会是个绝好的消息。我现在正在接受报道……轰鸣声变的更大了。并且人们报告说他们的脚能感受到它，他们的牙能感受到它，他们同时变得健忘，东西都变成了透明的。夜谷中的黑暗被洗刷殆尽。  
而我们是什么，夜谷，没有黑暗？没有阴影？也没有秘密？  
听众们，有谁在敲我的演播室的门，那一定意味着是Carlos？Carlos，那是你吗？

（A部分结束）


	5. 49 旧橡木门 B

（淡入，接在A部分结束之前继续—句子的开头部分并未出现，但为连续起见收录于括号中）

Cecil：（而我们是什么，夜谷，）没有黑暗？没有阴影？也没有秘密？  
听众们，有谁在敲我的演播室的门，那一定意味着是Carlos？Carlos，那是你吗？进来，欢迎回家，我亲爱的Car—不。  
不，不，不，不，不！不！不！

Steve Carlsberg：呃，Cecil？我在附近的街区，然后我想顺便过来看看，然后—

Cecil：不，Steeeeve Carlsberg！你不能“顺便过来看看”演播室。你不是演播室的工作人员。

Steve Carlsberg：好吧，差不多，但是……我一整天都在开车围着你的广播站转，听着你的节目，然后……然后它使我思考。  
你知道，John Peter—你—你知道吧，那个农夫？

Cecil：是，我是知道。

Steve：好吧，然后他就像这样，“嘿呀，微笑之神是存在的，并且这个世界有一个答案的，因为我上过4H班。他几乎是对的，但是我认为那不是微笑之神，而是一个秘密的地下导弹测试站。

Cecil：不，听着，秘密地下导弹测试站在娱乐中心的下面，Steve！

Steve：好吧，好像最近无脸老妇在竞选活动上发表了演讲，她说，“我正在把你的所有数码相册替换成秘密导弹测试站的传统照片。”  
我觉得无脸老妇能真的理解正在发生什么，反而Hiram就像，“好吧，我看到政府过度花费并不觉得厌烦，因为我照字面意思是一只五头龙。”  
然后，他的蓝色的头就像，“当你考虑数学的时候，总对我们没好处！”  
然后灰色的那个说，“一想到政府的干涉我就觉得难过”  
然后紫罗兰那个说，“首先我们必须自由！我们必须自由并凌驾于其他事物之上！”  
然后他最后一个头一只摇头，并说，“你的身体使柔弱的人类反对者很快屈服了。”  
但是很快，我想起了你的男朋友Carlos说过的话。

Cecil：你敢，Steve Carlsberg！

Steven：所以，他说，“我确信我把那道光拦在了夜谷外面。我有一个简单的装置能保护我们！”

Cecil：我可没有和一个绿野仙踪里的小矮人恋爱。那不可能—不。

Steve：你确定？

Cecil：我—我很确定。

Steve：好吧。有道理，但是……看，他是—而且无意冒犯，Cecil，但是—他是个外地人。他不是本地的。我们怎么能知道他不是为超级地下秘密军事政府的导弹测试工作的呢？

Cecil：Steve Carlsberg！你刚刚是不是在怀疑我的男朋友是个秘密特务啊？

Steve：好吧，呃……是的！

Cecil：因为那会非常酷，事实上！

Steve：不，那不会！那会很危险！

Cecil：那会超棒的！

Steve：那会是令人生畏的危险！

Cecil：但是—但是那是—尽管如此，那不是真的，Steve。而且，我告诉你多少次了，有关秘密导弹测试的事根本不是秘密？那就像在无辜的公民身上用加了药的苹果派测试幻觉反应一样美式主义！

Kevin：我认为这把我们带到了一个好话题上，Cecil！

Cecil：你！你怎么到这来的？

Steven：嘿，多谢啦闯入者！哦啊，眼睛真酷！

Kevin：哦，谢谢你！我希望我也能这么说。  
Cecil，听着，在一片混战中完成工作真是困难！而在没有工作的时候很难笑得出来！如果我们没有微笑，我们还剩什么价值呢？  
看着我的微笑！

Cecil：你这怪物！

Steven：那可真过分！再来一次！

Kevin：看我们因此感觉好了多少！但是刚刚，没有人成为了生产者。有天使—

Cecil：事实上，没有。

Steve：对，当然没有！什么？

Cecil：没有。没有—没有。什么也没有。

Kevin：而一支沙漠军队正在战斗！为什么？为了带兜帽的身影？为了隐藏狗公园？为了一块发光云？

（Cecil和Steve一起）万岁！

Kevin：为了秘密警察不断的恐怖？他们能在任何时间入侵你的家，甚至连人力资源局的信都不用。

Cecil：但是那是我们的带兜帽的身影，那是我们的发光云！

（Cecil和Steve一起）万岁！

Cecil：而且这是我们的城市！它是很糟糕，但是它是我们的。而我们…我们正为之而战！

Kevin：我曾经也对漠崖有同样的感觉。  
我们的生活中有这么多秘密，阴谋和黑暗。它们让人感觉如此重要，长久！  
但是之后我们遇见了微笑之神！那真是无与伦比！太阳不再落下了！或者—可能都不再有太阳了。可能那是另外一个……更明亮的光源。谁知道呢？我只知道我无法停止微笑。我们谁也不能！而我们的微笑看起来更好，更满足，更宽厚。  
很快我们就不再需要政府的的掩盖，或者秘密。所有事物都变成了透明的。显而易见。你可以看穿所有事和所有人。骨骼，血液，在每个人体内穿行的昆虫！  
有这么多工作要做。还有这么棒的公司来为之工作！甚至一开始比谁都要抗拒的人都很快发现他们比谁都要爱微笑之神。甚至是最讨厌电台节目主持人的人很快也会发现从事创造性工作的方法，欢快的乐曲，和一个宽厚的，大大的微笑。  
所以，让我们一起做这件事吧，Cecil。相信我们都在微笑之神管理下！更伟大的夜谷和漠崖大都会区，一个城市，但不只一个，而是两个快乐的，乐于助人的声音。

Cecil：听众们，Kevin刚刚打开了演播室的门，只是—那不是演播室的门。那是一扇橡木门，和……和光束，一束炫目的光倾泻而出，所有的东西都变成了透明的！

Kevin：你看到了吗，朋友们？作为无情的微笑之神统治下一员的美丽的威严？

Steve：哇，我的意思是……这真是一道美丽的光啊。你知道的，你们的公司野餐一点也不有趣，但是……我在两周内完成了比我其余人生加起来更多的活！

Cecil：不！Steve，你在说什么啊？不！

Steve：Kevin，在我走进你怪异的光线之前，让我问问你学校的真实情况。现在我的继女Janice十岁了，然后……小学还可以啦，但是我不知道我能不能负担得起把她送到私立学校，而且她有点……

Kevin：不要再说了，Steve Carlsberg！漠崖学校是顶尖的！小Janice能在十二岁接受大学预科课程。我们的特许公立学校甚至拥有绝佳的医学系，在那能够治好她的全部毛病。

Steven：对不起，呃，我没理解。

Cecil：是啊，嗯……Janice的叔叔。你说“治好她”是什么意思？

Kevin：她不能走路，对吧？

Cecil：是啊，我的意思是…

Steve：哦，是啊，从出生开始。

Cecil :她不能。

Kevin：好吧，比起建造那些疯狂的斜坡和升降机，我们维修人们，让他们变得更好，更有生产力！

Steve：你糟糕透顶，又恶劣异常！我只是对你的眼睛表示尊重而已！它们很奇怪！现在听我说！

Cecil：听众们，刚刚Steven Carlsberg抓着Kevin染血的衣领把他拎起来了。

Kevin：哦！哦！哦！

Steve：你不会改变我的家乡！你不会改变我的继兄弟！而且，漠崖的Kevin，你不会改变，或者维修，或者对我的小女孩做任何事！

Cecil：然后—然后—然后Steven—Steven带他去了开着的橡木门！然后—然后他把他推进了那炫目的，糟糕的光！

Kevin：哦，微笑！

Cecil：然后Kevin……消失了。

Steve：我不是很喜欢那家伙。

Cecil：我也是。呃，谢谢，Steve。

Steve：都是为了我的女儿。再跟我提要修理她试试。

Cecil：你知道的，Steven，我们有不同之处。这么多不同之处。比我们的相同点更多，是的。

Steve：是，我理解你所说的关于不同点的事。

Cecil：但是我很高兴有你在照顾Janice，否则……她的处境可能糟得多。

Steve：喔，Cecil。

Cecil：哦，等等，哦！  
我……不，不，不。别再。不，请离开我的演播室—别再把你关于这个世界的愚蠢观点带到这来了。

Steve：好的！后会有期，Cecil！

Cecil：很好。

Steve：哦，嘿这边！Steve Carlsberg！您怎么看起来这么郑重？呼—呼，呼—呼！

Cecil：Dana！Dana！你是—你真的回到演播室了！而……这不是个幻想或是投影？

Dana：是的！而且我回家了！我们的时间和空间终于，终于又相遇了！

Cecil：哦！这真是开心的，开心的一天！

Dana：见到你真是太开心了，Cecil！但是我回来也是为了通知整个城市。  
（清嗓子）  
夜谷的人们，有一道光正在湮没我们的太阳和我们的思想。但是天使们，和戴着面具的男女组成的军队，正在与这恐怖的威胁斗争。夜谷，注意安全！呆在家里，不要被猛烈的火力波及。沙漠军队和天使们，他们来这里是为了救我们。

Tamika Flynn：夜谷的人们！

Cecil：哦！呃，Dana，我很抱歉，Dana。但是我想Tamika Flynn从她的秘密广播站来了。

Tamika Flynn：夜谷的人们，听我说！

Dana：Tamika？是Tamika Flynn！哦，嗨，我是Dana！我听说了那么多有关你的事迹！你是那么鼓舞人心，你是一位英雄！

Tamika Flynn：谢谢你，Dana，但我不是个英雄，或者说我们都是。或许这个词毫无意义。  
我们必须共同拯救我们的城市，和我们自己。夜谷的人们，我呼唤你们。被称为天使的存在，和外来的巨人军队正在战斗。为什么我们不能？

Cecil：好吧，呃……这是很好，但是……

Dana：夜谷的人们！

Cecil：哦。

Dana：天使当然是真实存在的。他们很强大，而且最近很充裕，他们很难被杀死，不像脆弱的人类很容易因为各种意外的细微的原因而死亡。只要等着让他们拯救我们就行了。

Cecil：好吧，我知道了……

Tamika Flynn：夜谷的人们，不要给你会如何死去下定结论，而是给你会如何活着！这就像凛凛寒冬和演说家Booker T Washington所说过的，“在所有社会性的事物中，我们能像手指一样被分开，我们也能像握拳一样合二为一来完成所有摧毁微笑之神所需的事。”

Dana：保持安全，夜谷！呆在家里，当一切结束的时候我们将通过播报来通知你。

Tamika Flynn：从那里出来，夜谷！夺取任何你能拿到的东西投入战斗！拿起一本精装版的书，比如一本Amy Bender的短篇故事集，或者Milorad Pavic的哈扎卡尔字典。或者，如果没有一本书，拿起一块石头，或者扔在McSweeney的问题里作为标准的星星。拿起你能找到的任何东西，投入战斗！  
不要相信英雄，相信公民。成为一名公民！

Cecil：Dana，我—我—我知道你也为此做了计划，而且你难以置信的聪颖，但是……

Dana：好吧，这无所谓……

Cecil：我觉得Tamika……

Dana：随便吧。

Cecil：……可能是对的。

Dana：不是个大问题。

Cecil：哦，不，我觉得我们必须……

Dana：我就把两只军队一起借来吧，无所谓。

Cecil：……一起做这件事，让我们不要再重蹈覆辙……

Dana：这都无关紧要。

Cecil：……犯下袖手旁观的错误，我的意思是……呃。  
它—它已经变得如此明亮，我不能长时间凝视它。但是我能看到它近乎透明，而我……而我正在遗忘。而所有东西正在分离，而我能看到宇宙的螺旋解旋所发出的光芒。  
夜谷，我们的时间……我们的时间是现在！让我们举起我们的拳头大声呼喊！我……我几乎能听到。我几乎能听到人群的疾呼声，“打倒Strex！”  
我几乎能听到人群，但我不能听清他们。他们需要举起他们的手，喊得更大声一些！他们需要喊出，“打倒Strex！”  
他们中的每一个人！  
（观众们加入其中）  
打！倒！Strex！  
大点声！  
打！倒！Strex！  
然后他们高喊！  
打！倒！Strex！  
然后，他们停下了。不是因为他们漠不关心，而是因为他们是远方的人，并不是这个故事的一部分  
他们属于不同的故事，不同的小说。  
但是，在这个现实中，他们都耸肩并悲伤的向彼此呢喃着，“打倒Strex？打倒Strex？是的，打倒Strex。”  
然后，然后他们安静下来，并且他们希求这那所有之中最稀有的东西。他们希求一个最好的结果。  
在这个故事里，我—我听到夜谷反攻的声音。并且在这战斗期间微笑之神变得更加明亮，而反叛的夜谷的怒吼变更加洪亮，而在我拿到我个人的Kate Chopin的《觉醒》的副本的时候（好吧，具体来说是藏在精装本书籍后面的一罐催泪瓦斯）我将为你们全部，我们全部，正在战斗的人，我们全部，一起，我们全部，我们全部，播报天气。

（Call Off Your Ghost by Dessa)

Cecil，录音：嗨，这里是Cecil Palmer的语音信箱。我正离开去做一些重要的新闻采编工作，或者在照顾Khoshekh。但是不论如何，请给我留言。

Carlos：Cecil，嗨。呃，我是Carlos。  
我—我—我不想通过语音信箱，但是听着，我搞定它了。  
所以，在所有人都回到了他们该去的地方之前，我们不能关闭橡木门。而且随时随刻那些橡木门开着，都有更多的那种光进入夜谷。我没法知道为什么我们不能为了我们好而把门关上，而我不能解决的问题真是太让我感到挫败了。然后我感到难过，因为我没法解决它。但是之后我确实解决了它，我感到超开心。所以这是一些—但是不是全部—我感到的情绪。  
这是我发现的一些事。夜谷是一个很难离开的地方，也很难进入，并且连接着一个就像这里一样奇怪就像哪里一样奇怪的地方，造成了许多……使时间和空间线形排列的应变力子。  
所以，那些夜谷本地人，Dana，John，穿实习生制服的愤怒的女人，全都必须回家，而带面具的军队都必须回到这边，就像他们已经做的。就在几分钟前，他们中的最后一人穿过门回来了。  
当你做出了这样一个科学发现的时候那真是激动人心啊！我真是非常开心！  
但是之后，当最后一个带面具的军队成员穿过那扇门，它猛砸上门消失了。而且我记得我不是来自夜谷的。  
我记得，就像记得与宇宙相关的法则，这不是我属于的地方。  
Cecil，我甚至不记得我最初从哪里到达了夜谷。我的意思是，甚至夜谷是哪里呢？但是我发誓我会找到回去的路。那只会花上几天时间，最多一周。  
我会没事的。我是个科学家。  
Cecil？一个科学家通常会没事的。  
可能需要几周，我不知道。  
在这上面Dana是对的。我的手机电池每天都有97%的电，而且能接收信号！所以至少我们将能每天晚上通话了。  
祝你在家一切都好。我爱你。

Cecil：听众们？夜谷在共同作战！每一位市民！  
高中足球队教练，Nazr al-Mujaheed，为了反击Strex员工的讨厌的微笑，向他们展示了他的舌头能做什么，使他们中的很多人停止微笑并尖叫着跑掉了。  
一个带着巴拉克拉法帽，穿着斗篷，戴着巨大的银色星星，用声音合成器说话的男人—你知道的，我们都把他当作夜谷镇镇治安官—正在从他在云中盘旋的办公室把沉重的砖块扔到入侵者的头上。  
Simone Rigadeau，住在社区大学地球科学楼里的流浪者，在实验室的壁橱里找到了一些实验用的鱼，把它们放进了黄色直升飞机的燃料箱里。那些直升飞机已经因为一些从狗公园里吹出的塑料袋而失灵了，然后，你知道的，它们都把自己缠近了直升飞机的旋翼里。  
而老妇人Josie，和她支援的“天使”朋友，保卫着她计划重建夜谷老歌剧院的那片空地。  
Strex公司的进攻者被她带翅膀的朋友抓起然后飞进了高空，甚至比治安官的空中办公室还要高。  
并且，当然了，一群青少年，受Tamika Flynn的领导，用弹弓向StrexCrop直升飞机投掷Stephen Covey最畅销的自我帮助书籍，《七个高效率人群的习惯》，驱逐了上面的所有人。  
而住在漠崖保龄球馆五号道和电子娱乐综合楼下面的小小居民们……好吧，他们做了什么。我……我不是完全肯定，但是，你知道的，因为他们的行动太小不容易被注意到。  
这就是说，Strex已经撤退了。  
而被血覆盖的上班族们离开了！而且！而且那些旧橡木门，它们也消失了。而随着它们，那些尖锐恶毒的光线也消失了，我们又一次身处在安全的黑暗中了。  
那个看起来很富裕而基本上是裸体的名叫Erika的存在，向我们自我介绍为……你知道的，一个天使，或者随便什么，他们写了一张支票收购了StrexCrop。并且，虽然从技术上他们并不出售，他们中并没有人拒绝这个请求，所以—根据美国商业法—这是一次合法收购了！  
天使们会对他们现在拥有的这个庞大公司作何打算目前仍不知道，而且我认为—至少—我们属于我们自己了。我们再一次是夜谷了。  
甚至在这里，在广播站里，站经理的办公室只是一个石板材覆盖的昏暗洞穴。红色的脉冲光线围绕着它的边缘，使我在每次经过时脑中充满了悲伤和可怕的景象。  
所以看来我们的老领导已经回来负责这里了！  
而这……我想这是件好事。我认为。我的意思是，它可能，事实上，是个可怕的消息。所以……我觉得……我猜……我们胜利了！

无脸老妇：说到胜利……  
好吧，看起来我们还没收到所有的选票，所以我们得加快进度了。听众们？听众们，无论你们在哪里听到了这个，请照做。  
当我说出你更喜欢的那个候选人的名字的时候，请举手。  
所以，我会说名字，你举起你的手，而在城市各处的相机会看着你的一举一动，计数你们的选票。  
所以，投给Hiram McDaniel的人请举手。

Hiram McDaniel的灰色头颅：哦，我想应该有更多的。他们不喜欢我吗？

Hiram McDaniel 的绿色头颅：为我举起你们的手！否则我将会使你再也不用费力举起你的手！

Hiram McDaniel 的蓝色头颅：举起手来！

Cecil：好了。把手放下吧。  
现在，支持秘密住在你家的无脸老妇请举手。

无脸老妇：我—我现在正在你的家里。我，在某种意义上，是你的客人。如果在我就坐在这里，不可见的，坐在你身边的时候，如果你没有为我举起手，作为主人，不是很失礼吗？

Hiram McDaniel 的金色头颅：现在，现在，现在……

无脸老妇：这可能会让我生气。我从没生过气。我想知道我生气时是什么样子？如果你没有为我举手，我们一起来看看会很有趣的。

Cecil：哦，好了，好了。很好。把手放下吧。  
现在，我恐怕你们中有些人为两人都投了票。因此，否定了你们自己。如果你的一个朋友这样做了你很快就会知道，因为他的存在很快将会永远消失。

Hiram McDaniel的金色头颅：是的，非常好。

Cecil：无论如何，所有的选票都在了，但是，当然了，所有选票都无关紧要，因为选举结果将由隐藏山谷（Hidden Gorge）的脉冲决定。我现在拿到了选举办公室全体员工给我的选举结果—一个瘟疫医生面具，一件没有商标的保暖内衣，和一副高跷。  
而夜谷的下一任市长将是……

Hiram McDaniel的金色头颅：我只想感谢给我投票的每一个人，在我的书中你们都是胜利者。

Hiram McDaniel的蓝色头颅：而我们已经在这本书里记录了你们所有人的名字。

无脸老妇：我刚刚吃了你们标出的一个人。我很抱歉，我很紧张。我一当上市长就会用乌鸦的羽毛来代替他。

Cecil：哦，好吧。这里说夜谷的下一任市长是Dana Cardinal！

Hiram McDaniel的金色头颅：呃……嗯？

（人群欢呼着 Dana！Dana！Dana！）

Hiram McDaniel的金色头颅：对—对—对—对—对不起，Cecil，Cecil，我不想弄得不愉快，但是它的发音是“Hiram”。那一点也不接近。

Cecil：我—我知道，我—我很抱歉，这一定对你们两个来说都很令人沮丧，但是我—我只是读了峡谷（Gorge）的决定。

无脸老妇：你们的前实习生Dana？但是……她甚至都不是候选人！

Hiram McDaniel：是啊，那—哦。

无脸老妇：而且她是那么……年轻而且也不古老！

Cecil：好吧，Dana，回家了的实习生，这是—就像我有次跟你说的—你总是很重要—

Hiram McDaniel 的绿色头颅：这是不可接受的！准备灼烧！

Cecil：你总是个人物，而现在时代使你崭露头角，这总是……

Hiram McDaniel 的绿色头颅：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！

Cecil：好了。Hiram？拜托了，我在—我在—我在中间正在做事呢。

Hiram McDaniel 的金色头颅：我很抱歉他做的事。

Cecil：这就是你—不，这就像你总是做的那样，但是……我记不得我说了什么了。

无脸老妇：她不能当市长！她是个谋杀犯！她杀死了她自己的复制体！

Hiram McDaniel的金色头颅：好吧，我不知道“谋杀犯”应该被用来描述一个被……

Hiram McDaniel的蓝色头颅：不相干的。有50%的概率受害人是Dana的本尊而不是Dana的复制品。

Hiram McDaniel的金色头颅：哦好吧，谢谢了，蓝色。忘记我所说过的其他有关谋杀的事吧。她并没有证明她不是她自己的复制品。

Cecil：好吧，没有证据表明……

无脸老妇：所有人都知道作为复制品是不能当夜谷市长的几种现实存在中的一种！我不能接受这个结果。我会继续我的竞选，而且我会确保Dana不会在市长的位置上呆太久。

Hiram McDaniel的金色头颅：我发现我自己同意无脸老妇。我不会休息知道我们中的一个成为真正的市长。

Hiram McDaniel的绿色头颅：或者直到夜谷被烧成灰烬和烟雾！

Hiram McDaniel的金色头颅：确实，绿色，是的。确实如此。

Cecil：现在，我真的必须反对这一切了。

无脸老妇：来吧，Hiram。你我要制定计划了。

Hiram McDaniel的金色头颅：是啊。

Cecil：好吧，又一次的，只剩你我了，听众们。今天的战斗来了又走。而现在，是静谧的夜晚了。  
宇宙是有解答的。它仍旧是。我们今天胜利了。我们赢得了战役。我们赢得了无论什么标准来衡量你所关心的我们的胜利。我们回到了我们曾经的危险的平衡中，在此我们只能假定，或者希望，或者祝愿它变得好些。但是，当然，我们并没有停止对宇宙的解答。宇宙不是并不是一件事情，它完全不是一件事情。它非常活跃而且它正在进行中。它是，事实上，它自己的溶解和我们的生活—整个人类存在的跨度正在倒退又倒退并且，如果我们幸运的话，前进又前进—整个跨度都消耗在在这溶解中了。  
所以用转瞬即逝的眼睛观察转瞬即逝的星辰，然后感觉土地如何覆盖了你的付出。这全都只是练习中的暂时的操作，并且这全部的解释都回归了微尘的沉默。人类的日子中的战斗会到来，也会离开。并且之后会是夜晚。  
但是这些溶解中的转瞬是多么美丽啊！在这个流逝的世界中我们能找到怎样完美的短暂啊！所有伟业都在今天完成了，是所有杰出的人完成了它，然后倒退又倒退，前进又前进，所有的美都在宇宙的解答中。  
在宇宙中为你所在的地方感到自豪吧。它是微小的，并且它仍旧是。多么无望啊！多么美妙啊！而且愚蠢。而且绝佳。而且……  
对不起，我—我很抱歉，嗯，看来我收到了Carlos 的语音信息。他一定在天气播报期间给我打过电话了。呃，我很抱歉，听众们，我—我必须看看这个，所以……请留在这个频道等着我们的和我的更多节目，直到那必然的遥远的一点，我和这和一切事物必然的终结。  
然后就像老样子……晚安，夜谷。晚安。  
今日谚语：迷墙（wonderwall）是一首只有90秒的能从宇宙看到的歌。


	6. 50 资金运作

家是心所在的地方。我们有一天在水槽里找到了它。它在深夜哼着什么，但是那不是歌曲。  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
如果我从我做为一位光荣的夜谷公民学会了一件事，那就是马真是难以置信的容易受到政府人造卫星的建议的影响啊。但是我也知道了夜谷是一个非常重视教育的社区。夜谷是一个非常害怕教育的社区。夜谷这个社区允许教育惊慌的露营者让熊吃掉他们的食物。  
“教育是很重要的，”那个我们大家每天晚上都能听见的来源不明的低语声这样说。  
我们这个小镇的大学毕业率高于全国的平均值。我们大胆的推行文学，而不顾和书籍有关的可怕的危险。由于治安官仁慈、低致死率的泰瑟枪秘密警察计划，我们的旷课率直线下降。  
所以，我知道我们能够依靠你们所有人的支持夜谷社区大学的资本运作，该项目已于本周一开始，以资助一个新的学生科技中心机构。  
科技，我尤其认为，是非常重要的。  
大学校长，Sarah Sultan宣布，“在我们目前来看，快速改变的技术环境，这是比从前任何时候都更能鼓励学生思考全部科学学科相关的学业和工作生涯的事情。除了天文学之外。”她补充说，假装她在咳嗽。“没人关心天文学，”她说，明显的咳嗽了一下。  
记者们安静的站着，并且对Sultan校长怎么会做出这样的宣言而感到迷惑，因为她是一块光滑的，拳头大小的鹅卵石，而且没有可见的嘴，而且看起来没有内在器官，肌肉或者能够制造出人声的通路。  
“心灵感应术，”Sultan校长咳嗽着说，“那是心灵感应术，诸位。”她在我们所有人的意识中说道。  
像这样的融资机会对小型本地大学真的能改变很多。所以，拜托了，夜谷，考虑一下做些捐献吧。  
像往常一样，你可以通过将捐赠的支票，现金或者信用卡埋在温暖，湿润的泥土里，低语“我知道你做了什么！我不会原谅的！”来把它们交给捐款活动。  
在过去的几周中，从想知道科学家Carlos有没有从他被困的另一个世界回来的的人们那里，我接到了很多电话，电子邮件，电报和同情的目光。在这里我想提醒你，他是在从阴险的黑暗势力手中保护我们的城市的时候被困的。我提醒你他是个英雄。我提醒你我的男朋友是个英雄。  
悲伤的是，Carlos仍在沙漠中—就是我们的新任市长曾经被困的同一片沙漠。好在，既然Dana已经发现了，手机电池在那里可以永久维持，而且那里有不错的Wi-Fi，尽管那里净是一望无际的沙子和……据说，一座山。但是如果我们的市长能从那里安然无恙的出来，我觉得一名科学家也能做到。科学家总是会没事的。  
听众们？我已经看过了关于新餐馆，Tourniquet（止血带）的所有评论了。听起来杰出的大厨LaShawn Mason创造了令人为之一振的烹饪盛宴！餐厅预订几乎一席难求。我试着预定一桌，为了……只是一旦，当然，最近的空余时间已经要再等两个月了！而且即使到那个时候，仍旧没有Tourniquet，只有Applebee的。事实上，你知道吗？我认为我看的是Applebee的网站。Tourniquet的名字真的很容易拼错啊。无论如何。  
Gia Samuels在上一期夜谷日刊上发表的评论中提到了Tourniquet的副厨师长Earl Harlan，这让我十分惊讶。他是我一个从小就认识的朋友，而我完全不知道他还是个专业厨师！是我惊讶的还因为他在去年的永恒童子军典礼上尖叫着被一群沉默的儿童拖走了。很少有人能从童子军的荣誉法院中幸存下来—特别是被沉默的儿童拖走的那些—所以能看到Earl平安无事的回到家中，而且好像回到了他作为童子军领队义工工作的岗位上！我希望，有一天，我能预定到他精致的餐馆。  
呃，让我看看……没有，什么也没有。哦！等等！是的！是的！我拿到一个了！—哦，不。不，我现在又在Applebee的界面上。没关系。  
一则关于夜谷社区大学资金运作的跟进信息：  
多亏了夜谷公民们的慷慨解囊，该计划已经得到了筹措目标30%的资金。本地特立独行的隐士，同时也是位骄傲的毕业生，Sylvia Wickershan女士制作了一个特别又引人注目的礼物。大学负责资金募集的员工对此始料未及，已经十多年没有人听说Wickershan女士的消息了。而且，这件礼物是一件精细的瓷质花瓶，装着两打英格兰安哥拉长毛兔。  
学校的代表对Wickersham女士慷慨而又超级可爱的捐赠表达了谢意，当然，但是同时希望提醒大社区更希望捐赠通过现金，支票，信用卡，脊柱，或者其他可流通的货币进行。  
“金钱，”大学的代表抬起主干道上的检修孔，透过窄缝有益的补充道，“你知道的，在你仍旧具备物理形态时，你曾用于支付商品和服务的那种。”他们在火车轨道附近的废弃仓库一侧添加了一些喷涂的气泡涂鸦。  
更多关于此事的讯息就像有更多关于此事的讯息一样。  
夜谷，我们的新领导人就要来了！这周五是我们的新市长，Dana Cardinal宣誓就职的日子，她曾经是这个广播站的实习生！Dana事实上可能是我们这个广播站出过的最成功的实习生了。我们的实习生中曾经继续从事任何，重要的，事的是如此少。继续从事任何重要的事。  
新任市长的就职典礼涉及到了在一个被认为是天鹅绒的窗帘后面的宣誓仪式。窗帘被升起几英寸，而所有报业媒体和公众一点摇动的脚，听到洪亮而又尖锐的喊声。就职典礼上的市长宣誓是夜谷政治日程上的一个重点，在此公民们可以为他们的意见和信仰发声，而不用冒着被报复或遭到监禁的危险。事实上，他们被鼓励喊出哪怕是最为禁忌的信仰，以及在就职仪式期间思考—开放的，无所畏惧的。  
这一仪式将在距离夜谷市中心约二百米的不明地点举行，持续精确的两分钟。  
前任夜谷市长候选人，秘密的住在你家的无脸老妇和字面意义上的五头龙，Hiram Daniels，都宣称这是一次失败的选举，并且对着一面他们认为可能是隐藏峡谷的山谷岩壁喊出他们的抱怨，希望进行重新计票。没人能说出隐藏峡谷究竟在哪，那里现在已经有了名字，叫做Gorge。  
这无关紧要。我为我们的新市长而狂喜！之前的实习生成为了领导可能有点奇怪，但是我觉得她会不负众望的！恭喜啊，我年轻的老朋友！  
我刚刚被告知了Sylvia Wickersham女士为夜谷社区大学的资金募集进行了另一笔巨大的捐赠，由1000只活着的，并且超级毛茸茸的兔子组成。资本委员会现在开始为在大学中寻找空间来饲养她的捐赠物而犯难了。在大学里的绿色植被立即就被吞食殆尽了。植物学系的几个温室已经被破门而入，洗劫一空。而很多兔子被报道进入了学生中心，拒绝在零食区取餐之前在线等待，并且拿取了比它们所需更多的餐巾纸。  
为了得到这些令人钦佩的捐赠中的大部分，资本委员会目前正在商讨有关……再利用这些兔子中的一些，用于住宅的生活取向方面。英格兰安哥拉长毛兔因它们那厚实，柔软，丝般顺滑的皮毛而广为人知—所以大学的学生住宿中心感觉这份礼物是个为学生们制作新的毛毯，地毯，帽子，眼罩，以及为埋伏在学生科系中心周围准备的郊狼脸的冬季斗篷的好机会。  
代表尝试了和Wickersham女士取得联系，商讨重新分布她慷慨的捐赠的可能性，但是没有成功。更加令人好奇的是，当委员会成员试图拜访Wickersham女士家的时候，被她的邻居告知他们实际上从来没见过Wickersham女士，但是他们经常梦见她。  
“我的意思是，她从没看起来像她自己，”她的各位邻居们表示。“通常她会出现在一个悬浮的绿色盒子中，发着脉冲光线，并且她的声音就像双簧管演奏的全音符，但是就像在梦里一样，在我们完全知道那是她。”他们总结道。  
一些委员会成员产生了一个没有实体的梦中的存在怎么能捐献野生动物的疑问，而且是不是可能……她也不能停下来。这些成员被其他委员会成员安静的带离了房间。  
无论如何，夜谷，让我们将Wickersham女士留在我们的思想中——当然啦，梦中——并且希望她能平安归来。或者，肯能终止她的兔子捐赠。两个都挺好，但是……让我们不要那么贪婪吧，夜谷！我们在人生中都得到了我们应得的，你知道吗？我们都得到了我们应得的。  
嗯，夜谷社区大学的坏消息，听众们。署名Sylvia Wickersham女士的5000只英格兰安哥拉长毛兔的捐赠刚刚抵达了大学的资金筹集总部。他们是如何找到去那里的路的仍旧不得而知，据信总部已经被转移到了地下紧急筹资相关防灾地堡中，该地堡于二十世纪世纪世纪七十年代由Erless Bedermayer博士设计建造，他一直是社区大学倒数第二受欢迎的校长。  
根据最新消息，兔子们已经入侵并占领了筹资总部—使用电话专线拨打个人电话，发出了关于学生和职工的体型的不敏感言论，明确违反安全标志的倾卸自动贩卖机。  
Simone Rigadeau，一名住在地球科学楼里的流浪者，说这个品种的兔子有一些标志性的动作，而她并不为此感到惊讶。她同时反复声称这个世界在三十多年前就已经结束了，咕哝着一些法语的下流话，消失在墙上的一个小而圆的洞里。  
6800只兔子—现在兔子比学生要多了—发狂地跑过校园。它们打断了课程，并且公然对教员无礼，它们进入了学术和社会组织，而且忙于不负责任的痛饮。甚至有报道称，这些庸俗的，毛茸茸的啮齿动物已经闯入了校长办公室，在行政助理来解救Sultan校长之前恶意的舔了她几分钟。  
听众们，这是紧急情况。这些兔子—好吧，全部兔子，真的—是个威胁，而它们现在已经接触到了高等教育的所有前沿阵地。我建议你锁上你的书柜，吃掉你的文凭证书，而把石头或岩块不稳定的放在你家高的够不到的架子上。如果你看见了一只兔子，不要试图与它就以下议题辩论：后结构主义，符号学，性别政治和体育节目。  
在我为您报道的同时，大学办公室和治安官的秘密警察正在拼命寻找Wickersham女士，希望能希望能减轻它们造成的损失。  
我希望他们能找到她，夜谷！我希望那些兔子不要找到我们！我希望我们都能找到些什么—或者找到什么人—能将光明稍微延长一些，抵抗迫近的无尽黑暗。  
而与此同时，我将为您播报天气。  
（Ghost Story by Charming Disaster）  
我们已接到讯息，治安官的秘密警察特工已经打开了Sylvia Wickersham女士位于城镇东侧的新维多利亚式住宅的大门。他们进行搜查后发现它是完全空置的而且年久失修，只有一只小小的绿色树蜥在前客厅晒太阳。  
治安官的秘密警察抓住了那只蜥蜴，并即将吃掉它，因为那天他们全都还没吃午饭—好吧，我的意思是……一些葡萄干和一点烤杏仁，但是那算不上一顿午餐，而蜥蜴是完全蛋白质—但是资金筹集委员会制止了他们。  
“这是Wickersham女士。”一个委员会成员说。  
“这是Wickersham女士？”秘密警察说。  
“是的。”委员会成员说，解释道Wickersham在大学是一位“高等级捐赠人”。在某种等级，捐赠人会收到类似于马克杯，或者大口袋，或者刻有名字的血石之类的小礼品。而更高等级，捐赠人会收到非常特别的礼物，例如能够进入他们邻居的梦境，或者他们家中的全部所有物，或者……被变形，永久的，变成绿色的树蜥。  
“我们的大多数捐赠人选择了变成一只毒蜥，石龙子，或者巨蜥。”委员会成员说，他的话被大学资金筹集委员会所证实了。而Wickersham女士变成的蜥蜴正被悬在秘密警察那多孔的紫色嗉囊上方，不安的挣扎着。  
“Wickersham女士在她的母校备受尊敬，”委员会成员解释道，“她为我们的大学捐赠了这么多。尽管都不是以现金的形式，她仍旧是我们社区中非常有价值的一位捐赠者。”委员会成员继续说，就像一个在世界上其他什么地方的铜管乐队一样，与这个故事完全毫无关系，快速，但是柔和的演奏着八分音符。  
“为什么你要那么小题大做的把我们叫到这里？”秘密警察说。  
“哦，那？”委员会成员咕哝着，耸耸肩。“那只是，呃……对我们的资金筹集的良好宣传。”  
秘密警察哄着绿色的树蜥进了一个装着新鲜树皮的爬行动物玻璃箱，在它的一侧写上“证据”，然后把它拿去了秘密警察休息室的微波炉旁边的未知地点。  
在Wickersham女士失踪期间，她的合法直系亲属被发现是她的干洗工，Ben Burnham，他同意了撤回Wickersham女士的捐赠的意见—更具体的说，他说的是：“好吧，当然，随便怎样。我有什么可担心的呢？这些天的大学校园无论如何只是小小社会主义机器人的工厂而已，哔—啵—哔—啵！每个人的免费健康护理！哔—啵—哔—啵—哔—啵，我是个机器人！”  
然后他开始—在不中断视线接触的情况下—吃那些挂在他的桌子上的塑料袋，从头开始直到下面。  
兔子们已经被捉走了，并且重新捐赠给了夜谷宠物动物园。这真是帮了大忙，因为直到今天夜谷宠物动物园也只饲养过消瘦憔悴的狼。但是现在，多亏了Burnham先生捐赠的（代表了Wickerham女士）近8000只可爱的兔子，那些狼在接下来的几个月中都不用挨饿了！  
不管这些妨碍，夜谷社区大学的资金筹集事实上已经超过了预期目标，而科学中心的建造工作被预定于即将到来的夏天。  
资金筹集委员会希望向所有捐赠人表示感谢。一个关心教育的社区，无论如何，都是一个关心未来的社区—这是由于对于未来的全部恐惧、敬畏和崇敬。  
知识可能是恐怖的，但是比起无知我们更加需要它。光明可能是可怕的，但是比起黑暗我们更加喜欢它。  
继续收听，接下来是不可能符合预期的现实。  
而就像往常一样，晚安，夜谷。晚安。  
今日谚语：橄榄球一般又被称为足球，加拿大式棒球，美式足球，暴力慢跑，以及第二次世界大战。


	7. 51 轰鸣声

Cecil：看！天空之上！那是一只鸟！那是一架飞机！那是一片云！那是一轮月亮！还有，一些星星！有那么多东西在天上！  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
夜谷的新任市长，同时是这个广播站的前实习生，Dana Cardinal宣布她今天希望将狗公园向公众开放使用。Dana说—或者，我认为我应该称呼为Cardinal市长—“狗公园应该是一个用于让狗狗和他们的主人锻炼和游戏的地方。一个狗公园应该是所有市民见面和社交的欢聚之地。而不是一个术语政府充满了阴谋警告标志的秘密之所。”  
在她做出宣言的瞬间，市政府进入了新闻发布室，以相同的步调，屁股靠在一起，牙齿分开，挡住了记者和摄像师的视线，拔掉了市长的麦克风，市政府人员拖着市长走出了会议室。  
二十分钟之后Cardinal市长再度出现，戴着几个大象牙戒指，穿一件天蓝色的斗篷。她宣布了狗不得进入狗公园。人们不允许进入狗公园。你可能会在狗公园中看到戴着兜帽的身影—但是时间不长，没有加固狗公园周边栅栏的计划。  
哦，听众们！猜猜我们今天的热线电话接通了谁？我给您提个醒：他几周前将一群来自另一个世界企图入侵我们的恐怖挡在门外，拯救了夜谷。

Carlos：那不只是我的功劳！

Cecil：并且，他是我的男朋友。而且是个科学家。然后我想他了。

Carlos：我也想你。

Cecil：是啊！我的男朋友是个英雄。请欢迎他来到我们的节目，科学家Carlos。

Carlos（轻笑）：你说的太过了！

Cecil：听众们，Carlos不得不呆在另一个世界的那个不知道是哪的奇怪沙漠里，他真是非常勇敢，虽然他并没有离爱他的人太远。你有辙回夜谷了吗？

Carlos：还没。哦！但是我在这边身处在奇怪的轰鸣声中，这和我们在糟糕的光线照进夜谷的时候听到的轰鸣声一样。

Cecil：你安全吗？一切还好吗？

Carlos：事实上，现在它又开始了。当我们把门关上时轰鸣声和无法忍受的明亮光芒离开了。这个空荡荡的沙漠，山峰，灯塔和徘徊的大军，全都看起来如此平常，你知道吗？但是昨夜轰鸣声回来了。  
现在它又来了。我需要拿我的仪器了。

Cecil：我……我听不见！

Carlos：我会再打给你的。

Cecil：不！不！Carlos，我……呃。每次都是。我永远不知道你什么时候会再打过来。  
好吧，说到我们的城镇被拯救了，我们的隔壁城镇，漠崖，租用了夜谷日刊这周日整页的的超大图片版，写了，我想，“谢谢你们拥有我们，夜谷。祝你们的未来一切都好‽”  
我不能分辨这里是一个惊叹号还是问号。多么奇怪的字体！他就像有人倒了油漆，或者用尖锐的指尖沾了粘稠的液体然后手写了这个广告。它就像那样。  
然后，在底部，这有一张你的面部照片，亲爱的听众！然后同样的用手指写的字体写着，“微笑之神的赐福”。  
哇哦！他们从哪拿到你的照片呢？尽管，老实说，这不是张糟糕的照片……我的意思是，你睡觉的时候看起来真是可爱啊！  
我知道这个告别广告可能看起来像是故作姿态，但是……摆脱了这些怪物真是太好了！没人比我更高兴看到我们把漠崖从城镇中赶出去了。  
同时，大量的建筑噪音，像号角，跷跷板，鹦鹉的尖叫，等等，从Randon山谷边缘旧StrexCrop公司的总部传来。几个长着翅膀的高大存在，全都向我们自我介绍叫做Erika，被目击到在外面徘徊，而此时的秘密警察在旁观者之间狂奔，用他们的双手捂住每个人的眼睛，高喊着，“你没有看到任何真实的事物！”  
而我，就个人而言，对知道这些……当然，完全不存在的天使们对他们收购的这个巨大的恶毒的公司将要做的事，感到非常激动。  
哦！而且，我停在了站点经理的门口。看起来我们的社区广播站被我们原本的所有人从StrexCrop公司手中收购回来了，我从没被召见过—或者看到—或者知道是谁，直到最近，经营了这个广播站几个世纪。这些熟悉的面孔回来了真是好啊！或许……不是面孔，更像是含混不清的尖叫声和震颤的回声，闪烁的橘黄色灯光围绕着的黑暗的石头门，总是不在你所记得它们所在的地方。  
只是快速的从新来的旧老板办公室前走过就将我带回了过去的好日子，我崩溃倒地，为麻木和盲目所困，伴随着恐怖的白日梦的闪光，并非我自身死亡的历史价值。回到我们自身的正轨上是多么好啊！  
啊，过去的好日子！可怕的，恐怖的，死亡的，过去的好日子！  
哦，我的手机在震动！Carlos？喂？Carlos，你打回来了吗？

Carlos：是我。所以……在这片沙漠中有一座灯塔。它位于高山之巅，在它的顶端闪烁着红光，而那闪烁的红光一直闪烁着，明白吗？这就是它所做的。但是现在那阵轰鸣声回来了……在你那端能听见轰鸣声吗，Cecil?

Cecil：不。

Carlos：这非常响！但是当轰鸣声响起时，红光停止了闪烁，它持续点亮着。

Cecil：你认为那是什么意思呢？

Carlos：我不知道！我已经和军队里的男男女女和其他在沙漠中游荡的人讨论过了，他们看起开吓坏了，他们从没看到过闪烁的灯光停止闪烁！那是一盏闪烁的灯应该的样子，而可怕的是是在一个一向如此的事物完全不再像往常一样了。当他们在听到轰鸣声时看到山上的红色灯光不再闪烁，他们都跑掉藏起来了。我也是，开始感到害怕了。

Cecil：Carlos？记住你最先从哪里到达了那片沙漠。你通过了看起来并不存在的房子的那扇门。你找到那种门了吗？

Carlos：不，还没。

Cecil：Carlos?找找那种门。什么地方一定还留有最后一扇！

Carlos：我很快就开始寻找，好吗？我真的很想搞清楚轰鸣声和闪烁的红光的事。我是一名科学家。我需要发现/理解事物。这是我的本职工作！

Cecil：但是，你不能在你研究的同时找那扇门吗？

Carlos：我未来几天会去找。我当然会。

Cecil：好吧，那不是我将要……

Carlos：轰鸣声停止了！你听到了吗？  
我必须走了。我得去找Doug。

Cecil：Doug是谁啊？等等，Carlos，Doug是谁？Carlos？  
好吧。  
好吧，我猜接下来让我们看看今天的星座走势吧。  
狮子座：需要一便士，拿一便士。有了一便士？再拿一便士！便士是无价的，但是直接来把他们全带走吧。积累一笔巨大的财富，让这些黄铜的巨大重量压碎你那死亡的贫困的身体吧。  
处女座：不要射杀邮递员，处女座们！这会发出很大的声响，而且会提醒别人你的罪行。将邮递员引诱到屋里。确保没有人看到他进来了。选择比枪更加安静的东西。可以是窒息死亡，或者意外摔倒。这些是真的需要有个计划。不要再这样乱枪射击（trigger happy）了，处女座们！  
天秤座：你相信鬼魂吗？你不相信？好吧，难怪今晚你会在午夜惊醒了！大声尖叫让你的邻居也能听见吧。  
天蝎座：你被你的同龄人尊重着。你是一个了不起的思考者和领导者。你……等等，这是什么？这完全不是应该为一个天蝎座的读的，这一定是个错误。我打赌星星打算说：你应该听听他们是怎么说你的。非常有趣，天蝎座！他们在说关于你经历的非常有趣的事，你个傻瓜！是的，这就是星星打算要说的。  
射手座：最好的复仇就是好好活着。第二好的是无色无味缓慢起效的毒药。可能这更像是扯平了。无论如何，你受了委屈，而你需要讨回公道，射手座们！  
摩羯座：获得所爱之后又失去比从未获得所爱要好。这又比从未爱过，但又莫名其妙的失去了爱，还因此造成了悖论好得多了。悖论是坏的，摩羯座。要小心，否则逻辑会毁掉你。  
水瓶座：你的男朋友被困在另一个维度的沙漠中了。很难说他什么时候能回来。你在一个安静的房间里哭泣的时候也许应该喝点什么。  
哇哦！这真是非常有针对性而且……令人痛苦的星座走势啊。谢谢你，什么也不为，星星！  
双鱼座：列车离站以每小时四十英里向西行驶。另一班列车离站以每小时六十英里向东行驶。这两班列车出发的日期不同，年份不同，国家不同。多久之后乘客们会开始感谢他们自己的暂时性呢？  
白羊座：我认为他们看见你了，白羊座们。如果你静止不动他们就不能看到你。嘘！不要动！不要动！不要—不，他们看到你了。再见，白羊座们！  
金牛座：有人很想你，金牛座。虽然你甚至除了无尽时间外一无所有，被困在噩梦般的沙漠中，你要打一通长于十分钟的电话都困难重重。比现在再多打一些电话吧，金牛座！  
是的，这就是一些来自星星的占星学建议。  
双子座：你知道每年在你睡眠期间你会吃下八只蜘蛛吗？好吧，他们团结起来了。他们全体正在计划着一场华丽的戏剧性逃亡。很快，双子座！很快！  
巨蟹座：“海洋是一个花瓶，”你使你自己相信，在树林中独自行走。“天空是无尽的，”你重复的呢喃着，试着哄着你自己最终睡着。“物质既不能被创造也不能被消灭，”你沉思着，尽管并不理解这个定理的开头部分。“美食网上今天晚上有什么呢？”你对一个你认识了好几年的陌生人大声的这样说。  
以上就是今天的星座运势内容。  
嘿，他又打来了！Carlos？

Carlos：Cecil，轰鸣声又开始响起了。山脉正在上下运动，就像……呼吸。土地和岩石中嘎吱作响，发出呻吟，混合在一起听起来就像咆哮，就像一个比什么都要巨大的，不应该发出咆哮声的事物正在发出波涛起伏的咆哮声。  
Cecil，这是一个奇怪的地方，想到我们在过去几年生活过的地方，这里要说的还有很多。我知道Dana曾经被困在这里，而且她已经和你说过这件事了。我的意思是，我曾经想知道她是怎么一整年都从这个没有手机信号塔和电源插座的地方给你打电话的，但是我来这里几周了，还有三格信号（只是4G的，但是至少）和97%的电，这是我通过不存在的房子的门进入这里的时候我所有的。  
在轰鸣声之间暂时的安静中，我和一些沙漠军人一起走到了一小块没有颜色的沙地。我们发现了细长的一列湿润的泥土，只是一把红色的泥，而在那些泥中有一些小小的白色骨头。看起来像是一种长腿和短翅膀的生物，我甚至无法想象它们！我期待着研究出这究竟是什么。我将能够找出它们的样子！

Cecil：Carlos，我觉得那里很不安全！听着，我希望你找到路—

Carlos：Cecil？没有任何东西和任何地方是安全的。但是还有比我们更伟大的存在，比这一切都要伟大。（所以，你无法看到它，但是我刚刚制作了一个很大的横扫的手势来表示囊括了宇宙中的所有事），而这里有必须要了解它的全部的人们。它是怎样运作的，以及为什么。这就是我们所说的科学！

Cecil：是的，我知道科学是什么。

Carlos：而我是一名科学家。

Cecil：好吧，我理解了。呃。只是……只是我很想你，而且—

（背景中忽然响起了隆隆声）

Cecil：哦！哦，天哪！房子在震动！

Carlos：你能感受到它吗？你能感觉到轰鸣声吗？哦，这真让人激动！等等，这是新的！地面在快速的运动。 大块物质将声音上下搅动着，我发现通过这个岩架能有一个更好的视角来观察这个壮观的事件，而且……哦！

Cecil：Carlos！发生了什么？

Carlos：我被击中了。那是什么？那是一块石头吗？哦！

Cecil：Carlos！

Carlos：Cecil，石块掉下来了。它们从山崖上掉下来了。我需要遮蔽，我需要找个—

Cecil：Carlos。Carlos？  
听众们，现在地面仍在颤抖，找一个庇护所吧。这感觉不像是我们的政府预定安排的地震，但是如果我是你我仍会像地震安全吉祥物，棕色隐藏蜘蛛Duncan总说的那样，“我很小，而且我总是藏起来，所以很容易保证安全。”  
与此同时，我现在为您带来天气资讯。

（Echo in the Hills by Carrie Elkin & Danny Schmidt）  
Cecil：Carlos，你在那吗？Carlos？

Carlos：我在这。

Cecil：你还好吗？

Carlos：我很好。一名科学家总是会安然无恙的。Doug真是帮了大忙！

Cecil：Doug是谁？

Carlos：他是戴面具的大军中的一员。他一定是某个团队的队长，使他高大又受到尊敬。在岩石和沙砾落下的时候，Doug举起一块又大又平的石头挡在我们面前。石头在他临时的护盾面前弹开了。  
不幸的是，我的手机掉了。我的手机摔得粉碎。我想我在这里会和你失去联系了，Cecil。我对此感到非常沮丧，与你唯一的通信手段不知道会中断多久。但是，你猜怎么着？一些惊人的事情发生了！真是太好了！手机自己长好了！

Cecil：哦！这真是……这真是太好了！

Carlos：真是太好了！但是手机不会自己长好。这是另一个科学的未解之谜。我等不及刨根问底了。

Cecil：Doug现在在哪呢？

Carlos：哦，我不知道。他可能回到露营地去了。他们是游牧的军队。有时候他们在这里，有的时候不在。我没什么时间交新朋友。他们是很好的人，但是我在这有很多工作要做。而且……不管怎样我真正关心的那个人也不在这片沙漠里。  
我不知道这种轰鸣声是什么。我不知道为什么有些门还联通着而有些则不。我不知道为什么手机电量永远不减少而且能自我治愈。我不知道继续了解这些知识要花多少时间。  
但是我知道两件事。

Cecil：那是什么？

Carlos：我爱你。

Cecil：我也爱你。另一件事呢？

Carlos：你刚刚说了。  
Cecil？我必须得走了。耐心等着我。我们有我们的手机。我们有我们的声音，而你有他们中最好的声音。

Cecil：谢谢你与我连线。我们几乎是一起完成了整个节目！

Carlos：我们还可以一起做事情，即使没有见面。我很快会再回来的。

Cecil：找到那扇门，Carlos！

Carlos：我会的。但是首先我要看看红色的灯光有没有再闪烁。

Cecil：好的。再见，Carlos。  
听众们，我希望我能告诉你们轰鸣声从何而来，而我们在它面前是安全的。治安官的秘密警察宣布了今天的轰鸣声，造成了一点结构损坏并且中断了城镇三分之一的电力供应，而完全没有记录到里氏震级。里氏震级是地质学家用于计量复杂多维的物质事件的两个维度的数字。  
但是重点是无论我们留下了怎样的两维数字，我们都还活着。  
继续收听，未来变为现在的声音—变为过去—完全在瞬息之间。  
而就像一直以来一样，晚安，夜谷。晚安。

今日谚语：所有正在发生的事，都是事出有因。除了鸵鸟。这是什么鬼啊，哥们？


	8. 52. Pamela Winchell的退休生活

现在是你的机会了。  
好了，这就是了。它结束了。你做成了吗？你得到你想要的了吗？  
没有？啊，好吧。  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
前任市长Pamela Winchell今天召集了一次紧急新闻发布会宣布她非常享受她的退休生活，对于不再担任市长这件事她感到无上欢愉。  
“不可能更开心了，”她悲叹道，“幸福是愚者的白日梦。”  
然后她被记着提醒了她不再担任市长一职了，所以她不应该再召开紧急新闻发布会，特别是当并没有一般意义上的紧急事件发生时—比如看见了一只美丽的蝴蝶，吃了一个非常美味的三明治，或者在已经凌晨两点时感到失落。  
我找到了一份现任市长，也是我们的前任实习生和我的好朋友，Dana Cardinal的声明。我在一条用腐坏的黑布覆盖着，结着厚厚的蜘蛛网的黑暗的走廊尽头里找到了她，她正坐在市长宝座上，看着她自己的手。  
“我以为这会有所不同，”她说，“但这完全没有变。”  
我特别询问了她有关她对前任市长继续召集紧急新闻发布会的看法。  
“哦！”Dana Cardinal说。然后，再一次的，“哦。”然后，“如果她想她可以这么做。我这几天太忙了，没时间举行新闻发布会。告诉你吧：”  
然后，她确实告诉了我，她将Pamela Winchell任命为了夜谷官方的紧急新闻发布会主管。  
在被告知这件事时，Pamela用她的手做了一个轻蔑的打击手势，说：“我不需要她的任命。如果我想我会召集他们。无论如何，我退休了。”  
她在哭。她微笑了，然后她哭了。  
“我退休了，”她继续道，“但是她真是非常，非常好。她真是位杰出的女性。我将要召集一次紧急新闻发布会让民众知道我们的新任市长是位多么优秀的女性。”她总结道。  
而现在，一些来自我们的赞助商的信息：  
今天的赞助商是痒这个概念。  
听众们，你是否在寻找一种能够消磨时间，又有些温和的恼人的活动呢？是否在找寻一种能让你的身体暴露在它所过敏的物质中的反应呢？想要用最墨守成规的行为表示你的困惑吗？我很激动在这里能代表搔圌痒。  
自人类成为人类的那天起，搔圌痒就相伴人类左右了。甚至，比那还要长！原因是，一种存在在它成为一种存在时就开始寻找他们自身了。  
这可能很有趣！它们大多数情况下不会。但是，如果这是你自己的事，或者是一个容易够到的点，这可以稍稍有趣些！我的意思不是它一定会很有趣，它可能不会。  
痒的概念。作为一个免费的例子，只是想想它。哦？现在你懂了！看到了吗？就是你现在所体验的了！  
以上是来自我们的赞助商的信息。  
Pamela Winchell召集了一次紧急新闻发布会，宣布了，尽管她对于新任市长对她慷慨的任命感到十分感谢，在进行一些思考和同一些有益的建议者谈论之后，她单纯因为忙于退休而无法接受任命。  
“我就是忙着钓鱼，”她说，狂野的向周围甩动着鱼竿，在她的演讲台上拍打着，在几个记者躲避那出奇大的鱼钩的时候，差点没勾到他们。“看到了？”她继续道，“我正在钓鱼！这就是垂钓应有的样子，我很确信。”她继续道，厚重的皮革鱼线撕裂了周围一切，就像近来流行的温暖人心的关于系列冒险电影一样，爱说俏皮话的考古学家把数不清的重要史前文物当作了他的博物馆的所有物而不是制造它们的文明的宗教活动场所，在这个滑稽的误会中他可笑的毁坏了这些文物。  
在记者们从她的威胁，抽打的鱼线中逃跑时，她喊道：“这就是我的关于我将从紧急新闻发布会中完全退休的新闻发布会的结论了。三小时之后请再次集合，届时将会有一场向你们更新我的退休状态的紧急新闻发布会。”  
她抓起一根绳子，这根绳子从我们假定是天空的匆忙粉刷的蓝色背景上垂下，背景通过一扇被她  
称作“天空”的，易碎的刨花板制成的门摇摇晃晃的升起。  
另一个新闻，StrexCrop联合体，一家直到现在，仍对我们的城镇有着某种极大的影响的公司，现在在某种称呼它们自己为天使的存在所控制着……而它们，从法律上讲，并不存在。这家公司的存在自身存在某些道德伦理问题，哲学家在他们的秘密黑市哲学集圌会上所思考的那种。  
不管对这个多重概念的不同讨论，Strex和它的新所有人正在对在最近的战斗中受损的城镇进行他们所说的建设性修复，以他们那看起来—实际上不是—强于我们的力量。  
比如说，它们给予Teddy Williams的沙漠之花保龄球馆和电子娱乐综合楼资金， 雇佣承包商翻修他的建筑，用沥青盖住五号球道，这样能困住在那下面仍向我们宣战的小小居民们。  
一个所谓的天使宣称，“我向慈善团体捐赠了一张用人类骨骼制作的咖啡桌，并且会将我从税收中存的钱投资在沙漠之花保龄球馆和电子娱乐综合楼上，都因为我们天使，如果我们真实存在的话，当然会很喜欢保龄球。或者无论如何，”这只生物加上。  
与此同时，我接到了Carlos的例行电话和Snapchats—你知道的，我的英雄科学家男朋友—他非常短暂的被困的那个另一个世界的沙漠。他将会超快回来。他说他找到了一棵仙人掌，只不过那不是一棵仙人掌，只不过那是。他说那很难解释，而且他真的很想解释它。这就是他的任务，他说，解释一个很难解释清楚的词。  
他给我发了一张那棵仙人掌的照片，但是那在我的手机上只显示出了一个错误框，上面写着，“即使就算你可以，你也会希望你没有。”  
好吧，这听起来好像他在那边过得挺开心的。这……这很好。  
Pamela Winchell召集了另一次紧急新闻发布会，来展示她不需要紧急新闻发布会也能做的多么好。  
“退休真是太棒了！”她说，“我开始进行观鸟活动了。”  
然后她展示了她的新爱好……在此过程中，她表现出了对于鸟类和观察这两个概念的深刻的误解。结果火焰焚毁了演讲台，并且，事实上，是整个举行记者发布会的露台，Pamela和与会记者被送向不同方向逃离了现场。  
“看到退休有多么好了吗？” 她在冲刺逃跑的时候，仍在向身后喊着，燃烧产生的浓烟熏得她凹陷的眼睛流出眼泪来。“我爱退休！退休最好了！” 她总结道，火势已经蔓延到了邻近的建筑上，尽管夜谷反火灾勇气大队一直对它认真说教和摇头反对。  
哦！听众们！我终于得到了一次在Tourniquet用餐的机会，夜谷最热门的新烹饪夜店。我的意思是，我没有吃过那里的食物，或者坐过他家的任何桌椅……他家的预定实在是太难拿到了。但是我在家里准备了一些花生葡萄酱汁奶酪（PB&G），然后在Maǐtre难以饶恕的瞥了我一眼的时候他们的等待区里快速吃完了它们。Maǐtre对所有人都这样做，因为他是个用火山岩雕成的大雕像。  
但是，除了对这家餐馆这次不够理想的拜访，他们还给了我一次再和Earl Harland问个好的机会。现在，着对我来说是个大惊喜。我童年最好的朋友，Earl Harland，在这家餐馆上班。在他被跨维度的儿童拖走之后，一年半都没有再听到他的消息了。着对我来说真是个大惊喜，明显的，因为我从未听说过他对烹饪有任何兴趣， 更不用说拥有能成为副厨师长的技艺了。  
好吧，我已经邀请他什么时候来我们的节目，给我们大家带来一些烹饪小窍门。我不清楚他是否会接受我的请求，但是我们可能足够幸圌运能看一眼神秘的近乎被遗忘的艺术，那就是烹饪！那不会有危险吧！而且大概是违法的。  
尽管有来自本地的，地方的，国家的，国际的和星际当局的请圌愿，Pamela Winchell仍继续召开了紧急新闻发布会来向公众宣布她深深地享受着她的退休生活。并且拒绝了新任市长授予的召开紧急新闻发布会总管的职务。  
她的新闻发布会有关照顾热带鱼的内容造成了致死的鱼食顺利通过了夜谷老城区，冲走了所有人找到的那堆冷却石。  
她对收集硬币的演示几次摧毁了世界经济……在此过程中，打破了十年的结束了之前的血腥太空战争的和平贸易。  
而她演示集体中毒的时候，不幸的是，没有发生任何意外。  
甚至当她的新闻发布会变得比平时更加致命的时候，她还相当的提高了召集发布会的频率，有时候两场发布会离得这么近，以至于它们几乎是同时进行的，Pamela快速重复的说着，面向两群不同的记者们，她展示了她神秘的顾问团队最近教给她的的两种不同的退休的的折射反射方法。  
我们还会报道更多Pamela创造的相关故事。  
而现在，介绍一些生活小窍门让你能够解析和重编生活的代码—因为改变你这个存在的构成已经成为了一种愚蠢和几乎是令人恐惧的时尚。同时，通过装订夹和卫生纸卷构成的复杂系统也是一个组织你的整个存在的巧妙方式。让我们开始吧！  
生活小窍门一……哦！嗯，听众们，实习生 Maureen正在控制室朝我疯狂的招手—等等，这比她每次在自然生活中受到一般的惊吓时还要疯狂—她正在做一些口型……法兰绒鱼竿？动物小圌便啤酒？哦！哦！她的口型是“Pamela正在这里！”  
听众们，看来这是Pamela Winchell，她的新闻发布会露台被烧毁了，她选择了社区广播站的台阶作为她下一次退休演示的地点。鉴于她之前的演示的影响，这可能给我们小小的站点和我们小小的生命招致死亡。我必须……我必须和她谈谈。我会，听众们，我会让她听听的。  
而在我让她听取意见的时候，我也会让您听到天气资讯。  
现在，Pamela？Pamela！停下！  
（Here I Land by Nicholas Stevenson）  
好了，我们回来了，就像我们一直以来的那样！我们全部。除非我们没有，就像我们有时候没有。我们全部。  
在很多人的生命中夜谷社区广播意味深重，他们冲到了大楼脚下来保护这个小镇子至关重要的部分。 我们心爱的小镇子上这些人群占据了大部分人口。时至今日这里已经是媒体的现代时代，当然，没有哪种媒体能像社区广播一样贴近社区群众们的内心。  
带领着人群的是Dana市长，向Winchell女士施压接受她的公职任命。但是Pamela不为所动。她，事实上，坚定的站着，翻着白眼，手指向外张开，爆发出“退休！退休！”的声音，听起来不像是她自己的声音。  
一阵狂风从她身体周围吹起，席卷过人群，将实习生Maureen吹到了远处。  
给实习生Maureen家人和朋友，等等。  
无论如何。  
“Pamela！”我们哭喊，在威胁下统一一致，就像我们经常处于一种奇怪的和平下。“Pamela！不要退休！我们需要你！”我们哭喊着。“特别是，我们需要你停下你对退休的演示！现在就停止这么做！”我们在恐惧中异口同声的说道。  
但是Pamela不愿听我们的。我们放弃了希望，并且开始丢下其他放弃的东西：梦想，愿望，然后，挖得更深，预期的肌肉酸痛—对于还没发生的损失预先感到悲伤，对于很久之前发生的损失仍旧悲伤不已—而进一步仍旧持续，直到我们已经放弃了那点狡猾又令人恐惧的火花，那是我们人类自己的内心。  
但是之后……但是之后……  
好吧，我不记得那之后发生了什么了。看起来我的记忆就是断片了。一般的发生在我们的记忆中的断层会在我们脑海中可能存在的禁忌的信息中，或者是我们在我们的房间里就在开灯之前意外碰到的带兜帽的身影面前保护我们。而这个断片比它还要更长更深。  
但是幸圌运的事，作为一名新闻人，我有我的小小记者本的大男孩笔记记录，就像我从我五岁时预言透露了我命中注定将为我们的小社区发声，我所开始做的那样。我总是在这个本子上做笔记，即使我没有被提醒这么做。看到了？刚刚我写下了，“说：总是在这个本子上做笔记，即使我没有被提醒这么做。”  
哇哦！非常准确，而我甚至没有用一支笔！  
无论如何，我可以查阅我的笔记，看看这个事故是怎么解决的。嗯，好吧。一个穿棕褐色皮夹克，手提鹿皮箱子的男人出现了，靠近了了Pamela的演讲台。  
“别怕！”他也许有些戏剧性地说。“我能联系上正在使她备受煎熬的东西，”他继续道。“我认为我能通过这个和她交流。”  
“你看起来十分眼熟。”我们都喊回去，仍旧异口同声的。“但是我们不觉得我们曾经见过你。你是谁呢？”  
但是穿着棕褐色夹克的男人已经掠过了，像蜘蛛一样，对着Pamela的耳朵低语着。没人能听到他在说什么，包括我的笔记，但是Pamela看起来立即对他的声音有了反应，停止了有关她的退休活动的大规模杀伤，专心致志的听着，不时的点头，说着“嗯—嗯。呃—呃。啊—哈！”  
然后，奇迹中的奇迹，她从演讲台上走开了。  
“Cardinal市长，”她说，“我很高兴能接受紧急新闻发布会主管这一职务，谢谢你，我不再退休了。”  
然后她要求所有人在明天早上7:00在最近刚刚重建的新闻发布会露台集合，听取她在此职位上的第一场官方紧急新闻发布会。  
而那个神秘的男人，穿着棕褐色夹克，拎着鹿皮箱子，他面向观众们，开始了一堂关于他从哪里来的课程，告知了那里通常的名字，甚至在地图上指出了它。但是每次这个名字应该出现在我的笔记中，字迹开始变得狂乱，出了格子，甚至把纸张撕裂了。然后，就是空白页，直到几分钟前重新开始记录。  
所以……这就是发生过的了。或者，至少，根据我的笔记是这样。这完全可能是在记忆断层期间，我决定用我的笔记本尝试着创作我的第一部现实主义小说，而完全不同的另外一些事情发生了。谁知道那个虚构的视角记录下的虚构的过去会是真的呢？  
所以，听众们，现在我们安全了，让我们花点时间深切同情Pamela Winchell。在我们人生的巨大恐惧中的一个巨大的恐惧，可能最后的一个巨大恐惧是害怕变得不再有用。我们在生活中找到一个角色，然后我们扮演那个角色，以我们的能力试图做到最好，只要能力仍旧所及。但是我们所有人—甚至是我，亲爱的听众们—有些时候会达到一个点，我们不再能够完成我们定义我们自己的所完成的事情。比对受伤的恐惧更深，比对死亡的恐惧更深，这是时隐时现的恐惧感。自我的丧失。这里的自我是我们想象我们就是我们整个人生的那个自我。但是我们从不是那样的自我，不尽如此。我们只是一系列的一些自我，以一个角色生活然后离开它进入另一个。然后总是说服我们自己什么也没有改变。说服我们自己，我们总是同一个人，过着同样的生活。一镜到底，毫无停顿的即兴表演才是我们真实的人生。  
减少对你曾经是的人的担心吧。还有那个你认为你某天会成为的人。关心你现在是的那个人。或者甚至不要担心！只要做那个人就行了。成为你能成为的最好的那个人吧。成为比其他那么多平行宇宙中任何你能成为的那个人更好的人吧。时不时的上网查询一下排名吧。  
Pamela Winchell曾经是市长。而现在，她不是了。但是这不意味着她就什么都不是了。她仍旧是Pamela。她仍旧是一个人。而现在，她也是紧急新闻发布会的主管了。我们期待着Pamela成为的人，以及不论什么Pamela即将成为的人。  
继续收听，接下来为您带来一个如此可能的世界，以至于它很可能使人感到压抑。  
然后当然啦，晚安，夜谷。晚安。  
今日谚语：大多数人认为斗牛犬是危险的狗，但是—从生物学角度讲—大多数斗牛犬不过是三只西施犬套着一件防水外套罢了。


	9. 53. 九月独白

Cecil：沙漠之外的世界正在变化。我感觉到了。你感觉到了。中午炎热中的震颤。电视播放中的裂纹。你的免疫系统中的一次转换。  
九月到了，有些什么不一样了。  
九月到了，而日子过的更加凶险了一些—从第一次睁开眼到最后一次缓慢的呼吸。  
九月到了，并且，听众们—亲爱的听众们—夜谷公共广播很骄傲为您介绍九月独白。

无脸老妇：Chad？你能听到我吗？我的嘴在距你的左耳半英尺处低语着。你会感觉到一阵厚重的暖流，就像沼泽的气息。这意味着我正在同你说话，Chad。我就在你身后。  
听着，Chad……我们在一起生活了多久了呢？你的整个人生，这就是答案。你仍不知道，因为我悄然行事。这是我的名字：秘密住在你家里的无脸老妇。而且，我也没有脸。  
Chad，我正在远离重点。你就是重点。  
这就是你所希望的度过一生的方式吗？从一个无关紧要的时刻蹒跚到另一个从不将任何事与其他任何事放在一起看待？  
Chad，这不是我该说的事情，我知道。我应该在你的壁橱里，藏在乏味的扣上的衬衫后面，每当你在前往另一个不成功的夜晚路上，试着找到一个使你超出你所能的人，来拿一件胆小鬼的上衣，我的枯瘦粗糙的手指几乎擦到了你的手。  
Chad，你知道你的公寓里住着多少苍蝇吗？我知道。我知道它们全部的名字，并且我能告诉它们在哪里产下它们的卵。所以听着，Chad，不要站错队了。我的愤怒是无边的，黑暗的，通过一个我今天早晨留在你的麦片盒子后面的碎纸片做的血盆大口表达出来。你不会找到它的。你从来不吃早餐。一顿好的早餐是美好一天的开始，我们去年在一个古代遗址里找到的一个小石碑上这么写着。  
但是我不是来这里给你上课的，Chad。我是来理解的。就像，什么和所有蜡烛一起？你的房间洒满了衣服，就像你的柜子因为装的太满卡住了一样，但是突然你买回了芳香宜人的蜡烛，然后把它们的整齐的码放在客厅里？这看起来不像你，Chad。  
还有那块布。你把那块富丽堂皇的，红色的布料买了回来，并且……你用它做缝纫活了，Chad？这也不像你。你的其他爱好包括观看或者消费，但是现在，你正在，做的！这意味着什么？  
我已经揭露了很多秘密，Chad。不要认为你将能在我面前隐瞒任何事。我知道在你的新闻中心里那个《绝岭雄风》（Cliffhanger 电影）的旧VHS副本背后藏着什么。我知道你是怎么说起你的马雕塑的。  
是的，我知道马雕塑的事。  
而且我知道梦的事，Chad。每晚你睡觉的时候我把我没有脸的头放在离你的脸非常近的地方。如果你睁开你的眼睛，我保证这会吓坏你的。  
如此易碎，而又如此确信—你相信着家的神圣和隐私。  
哦，你在你的冰箱深处的那袋莴苣里藏着的护身符又是怎么回事呢？为什么护身符上古老斑驳的画着一只山羊在黄金和黑檀木上尖叫呢？我不能拿起它，Chad。我用我皮包骨头但具有动物似的蛮力的手臂试过了。我的手臂那么多次离你那么近，但是你从没看到过。我试着拿起它，Chad，但是我不能。为什么我不能拿起它呢？  
这就是我，作为你生活的一部分，试着理解这种生活。而你，和你的朋友喝着啤酒，独自一人喝着啤酒，在工作之前独自一人喝着啤酒，对你的朋友微笑，对你的工作微笑，面无表情而一言不发的在你的客厅里坐上几个小时，穿着马球衫和卡其短裤，一声不吭一动不动的哭泣。缄默的泪水从你那松弛的孩子气的脸上滑落下来。  
Chad，这就是你，而我在试着理解。  
我停止在网上搜索蜜蜂而开始一次又一次的搜索你的名字。我不能在任何地方找到你的踪迹。你是什么呢，Chad？我想我理解了。我并不理解。  
而现在，你从你的安乐椅上起身了，仍旧在流泪。你穿上了一件红色的长袍并点燃了在整个房间里以某种我不认识的图案或形状码放的蜡烛。你举起了护身符，然后你说……不，喊叫，不……吟咏。  
这不是一种我所理解的语言！我能理解所有语言。你所说的都超出了我的现实。  
而我接下来看到的，Chad，超出了我。我看到了以它的多种形式存在的死亡。我看到了低空飞行的 船在升起的太阳面前藏在地平线下，我还看见了他们的驾驶员那丑恶的侧影。我看到了你访问的网站。  
但是Chad……我在那个时刻所看到的，你在你的客厅里所召唤的，你所带到我们这里的，这个小镇，我的小镇，我所秘密居住的小镇，我所是的这个小镇，至少在我的视角看，假定的市长……你做了什么？  
Chad，这就是我作为秘密住在你家的无脸老妇所要说的全部了，但是……不是你的家，Chad。不再是了。因为有别的什么东西住在这里了。  
哦，Chad。别的什么东西住在这里了。

Cecil：空气变得不同了。或者……不。是我们呼吸的方式变得不同了。我们全部的，呼吸方式，改变了。我们变的有趣，你知道的，就是……有趣。语言不能捕捉它。但是我能用的只有语言。  
所以，接下来，更多的话语。在那之后，语言。语言，和语言，和语言。九月独白的语言。

Michelle Nyguyen：很多年没有人（Nobody）作出好专辑了！“Michelle”，你说，“Michelle Nyguyen，这不是真的！”  
好吧，你是对的。我说的话很少有真话。尽管，有些是。让你做出那样的反应。  
等等，有一个顾客来了。  
欢迎来到黑暗猫头鹰唱片店！  
你！你！为什么你在那里？你想要我做什么，你—  
没关系，他们走了。  
我们有天卖了一份相当靠谱的唱片。那是一张沙滩男孩（Beach Boy）的专辑。所有人都认为沙滩男孩是最棒的。而且很好，很好，他们为美国音乐做出了很大的贡献。你能听到他们在像Cole Porter，Joni Mitchell和Mozart这些人身上的影响。但是我实在对所有人就因为买了一张沙滩男孩的专辑就觉得自己对音乐有所造诣了这种事感到恶心！  
我求那家伙不要买下它。那是，当然，他们最热门的作品之一，就像“地板下的人”， 和“我被跟踪了”，和“我皮肤下的跟踪装置”，以及Beach Boy毫无疑问最著名的歌曲，“给我那把锤子，牙医女士”。  
无论如何他买下了那张专辑，但是我在把它递给他的时候把它打碎成了碎片，然后我跟他说我们店已经关门了不许他逗留。他还在地下室里的什么地方。一些人正在找他，但是我用手盖住了我的眼睛并且说得非常小声这样他们都看不见我了。  
关键是，这个世界上还是有一些好唱片的，但是不太多。  
哦！你知道我上周为店里订购了什么吗？它应该就快到了。如果你是个真正的民俗音乐爱好者，你会像我一样为此激动。我订了25个Woody Guthrie的复制品。他们是他的身体按比例复制的，摆成他最具标志性的姿势：一只手拿着一把吉他，另两只手拿着一个装满了小鼠的水族箱。这个复制品按3:1比例打造，所以我们的小房间没有空间，所以我只能把它们放在店外面比如民众的草坪上或者在高速路天桥旁边之类的。但是它们真是太棒了！  
哦，等等。没关系。民俗音乐完了。它结束了，来了又走了。不要再听民俗音乐了！Guthrie复制品现在降价70%。尽管如此，请不要买它们。民俗音乐已经死了。  
你想知我我现在在听什么音乐吗？Joy Division。不是“未知的快乐”。所有人都已经听过那张专辑了。那张专辑已经再也不会吸引我了。那是一张非常新的专辑，事实上从未发布过，因为他们从没写出它录下它制作出它。但是我想像我拿到了一张这张专辑的副本，并且每天都听它。在私下里，这样它就不会被其他听过它或者对我谈论它的人毁掉了。那是一张好唱片。当我听它的时候我会哭出来。当我想到它的时候我会哭出来。我现在在哭。  
我确定对你来说我听起来不像是正在哭，因为你不能理解我的哭泣。你不能看见也不能看见我在哭，因为你并不了解我。你不可能真的了解我。这张Joy Division的唱片真的了解我，以其他人类从来没有的方式。  
并且，这完全是一个我喜欢的音乐的列表。  
看起来验尸官又来了。  
你好，Linda！我们有了新的惊魂（Panic）！在迪斯科唱片里！  
（低语）我们已经好几年卖给她空白CD然后告诉她那是惊魂迪斯科了！在迪斯科的审美中，那只是播放完全寂静的歌曲，在唱片上没有标题，没有音轨或者封面图片，也没有作者名字。这真是有趣，除了，他们的新唱片确实发布过，名叫“安静制造我们的音乐生涯，Michelle”，所以我对那个还是有点害怕的。但是同时，我认为我确实与音乐的未来发生了碰撞。（停止低语）  
我们黑暗猫头鹰唱片店这里以此为荣：与音乐的未来碰撞。同时，还有过去。我们与过去的音乐碰撞。  
我现在正戴着一顶帽子呢！所以，知道那个。  
我恨惊魂！在迪斯科领域。我从没有真的听到过他们的音乐，所以我其实不那么恨他们到恨之入骨的地步。不如说，恨他们所代表的事物。不如说，恨我相信他们所代表的事物。不如说，怨恨我的认知中其他人认为他们所代表的。不如说，我自己。  
我恨我自己，这就是我想说的。  
我们通常都是这样，我认为！  
惊魂！如果你曾经听过他们的音乐的话他们在迪斯科领域其实还可以。很多人购买了很多他们的音乐。当然啦，很多人买了很多荒谬的东西：作价高估的咖啡，小型货车，狗，家具，毛巾，药品……你给它命名，就会有某个白痴买下它。  
Linda！那是一个人民公敌（Public Enemy）的磁带吗？别碰那个！你不能接触这里的嘻哈歌曲！  
我们有不错的嘻哈音乐收藏。嗯……那不是真的。那只是一盘磁带。而且它坏了。  
无论如何，黑暗猫头鹰这周的T恤衫，海报和迷幻音乐都有50%的折扣，所以来店里看看吧。  
等等……没关系。我们直到进一步通知之前都关门。  
你无论如何不允许进入这里。那种纹身不行。谁这些天还有Woody Guthrie的纹身呢？

Cecil：这些很快都会结束了。然后，其他一些什么会取代它的位置。  
“就像波，”通常的隐喻说。  
“尘归尘，土归土，”复杂哲学的简单视角说。  
“嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡，吱吱吱吱吱吱吱吱，”大爆炸说，回声仍旧快速的穿过它的造物。  
让我们回去，最后一次—在那之前，你，或者其他什么的结束—九月独白。

Steve Carlsberg： 在天空中有一些发光的箭头。你不能看见它们。我能。  
它们是点组成的线和箭头和圆形。天空是他们计划进入世界的图纸。但是你不能看到它。我知道。  
这个世界是有意义的。我—我相信。我相信。那必须是。否则的话……那没有意义！而且那将会是可能发生的最糟糕的事。  
没有人听我说话。他们听见了，但是……他们没在听。甚至是现在，可能你已经心不在焉了。为什么要对我全神贯注呢？为什么要对Steve Carlsberg全神贯注呢？“他又来了，带着他的那套理论和解释。”但是我看到了它们！我看到了天空中的那些箭头。我知道正在发生的事。  
夜谷是个怪异的地方。其他人都没看到这一点，我猜。但是我看到了。这里不像别的地方。我从没去过其他地方，但是我知道。我知道其他地方是什么样的。我看过书。不要告诉任何人，拜托了。不要告诉任何人我看过书。我必须保持我的形象并尊重我的同侪们。我是家庭教师协会优秀标准的一名成员。我带了司康饼，而这总是提到家常便饭的时候想到的第一个主题。我对此非常自豪。  
我的……呃，妻舅（字面意思法律里的兄弟），同父异母兄弟，法律之外的兄弟……我总是没法正确使用这些词。好吧，他只带了外面卖的的鹰嘴豆泥和不含小麦的皮塔饼片。每次都是！我用自己的双手制作了司康饼，从和面开始。有的时候，我加入了橘子的风味，有的时候没有。它们不是一成不变的。  
什么也不是。  
人们对皮塔饼片和鹰嘴豆泥挑三拣四。他们想要客客气气的。通常，他们不这样。我们全部，我们所有人，经常在我们想做的事情上失败。这不足为虑，只要我们能理解我们的未来。只要我们看到了它。我看到未来的我以我想要帮助我们的社区的方式帮助了它。我想要带它去什么新的地方，但是那个在漠崖广播里的男人是唯一一个听我说话的人。而且之后……好吧，之后所有其他事情都发生了。  
如果人们看到了在哪些天空中星罗棋布的线和箭头，未来会变得更好。我从窗户看出去就能看到它们！我现在正在看。  
听着，我爱我的妻子，而她爱她的弟弟。而且我们都爱我们的女儿，以及我们的……妻舅？半兄弟？双兄弟？嗯……好吧，他爱他的外甥女。所以那算是好多了。那是最算数的部分。我不因为他对我怀恨在心而对他心存芥蒂。我怎么能这样呢？我理解他。他是因为无法理解我才记恨我的。不能看到那些点组成的线。他不能看到那些箭头。  
我第一次见到他是在婚礼上。他很忙，至少他照他自己说是这样。他看起来总是在广播站里。或者至少，他曾经是。在这些年里这对他很有好处，我想。在正确的位置上让他变得温柔了一点。尽管这不都是对我的。但是我从不抵触这个。  
我一开始见他的时候他人非常好。“欢迎来到婚礼，”他郑重地说。这有点奇怪，因为他实际上来得比我晚。但是无论如何那是个良好的姿态，而我用握手和“你好！今天真是个好日子不是吗？”接受了它。我说，“拿着，尝个司康饼！”我做了一些司康饼。它们看起来很好，在像那样正式的庆典当中，与家庭建立了一点联系，提醒了人们这场盛大的庆典即将开启简单平淡的一生。  
“哦额，”他说，“这简直好极了！这是我吃过的最好吃的司康饼！”  
他有日子没说过那样的话了。  
我们聊了一会儿。我不记得是关于什么的了。可能是天气。  
不，一定是天气。我记得那是天气，因为我们在等着音乐结束的时候，不得不在沉默中尴尬的站了一会儿。  
但是之后，一切都变了。“那些秘密特工怎么样了？”我问，指着在房间后面排成排的穿黑西服的男男女女，他们正在拍照，记录下所有人说的每一句话。  
“呃，”他说。“是的，好吧……”他说。  
他在夜谷传统的沉默中长大，相信着等级制度和官僚机构的力量。我也是在同样的环境中长大的，但是那无法影响我。因为我能够看到箭头，和那些点组成的线，以及那些横跨世界铺设的圆环。我能够清楚的看到实物原本的样子！它们是被怎样安排的，又是为了谁的利益。  
“好吧，当然啦，”我说。“那些特工来自……哦。好吧，嗯，接下来的部分就复杂了。人们总是提到他们来一个来历不明的存在，尽管胁迫机构和……尽管他们是显而易见的威胁，对于他们没有什么来历不明的。”  
我向Cecil解释他们事实上来自哪个分支，他们向谁特别的报告，而最终这些报告又被放在谁的桌子上。人们可能因为获知这些事情而死，但是我总是知道它们。我总是能看到它们，看到它们全都最终放在哪里。  
在我说的时候，Cecil的脸色变了。他扭曲着露出了痛苦的表情。  
“我不会让你教给Janice那样的谎言，”他嚎叫着。我对这种戏剧性的用词感到抱歉，但是他确实是这样。他在嚎叫！然后他拒绝再和我说话。  
在典礼期间，他试图反对我认定并大声说出被禁止的知识和危险的真相的根据。而那按照夜谷的法律，事实上是一个强制取消一场婚礼的理由，但是他的姐姐说服了他。  
从那之后，然而，他从没有相信过我。那是因为Janice。那是因为我希望Janice能以与我一样的方式了解这个世界。我希望她能看到那些箭头和点组成的线，了解这个世界，而不是重复他们告诉她的事情。  
我的妻舅，就像你想象的那样，凡对此事。“她只能学她在学校里被允许学习的东西！”他时常向我解释，大声的。“不要再用教育毒害她了！”  
我不知道，也许他是对的。似乎知识并没有让我的生活更轻松。恰恰相反。  
恰恰相反。  
但是每当我抬头看，我能看到他们。发着光穿过天空，点组成的线和圆环，一张能解释全部这些的完美的图表，而我问你，为什么我能知晓这一切？我怎么能够已经理解了，却不去试着解释它？我怎么能够看到这些发光的，实实在在的点组成的线，而又否认它们呢？  
我必须试试看，即使这意味着所有人—甚至是我的妻子，或者甚至是Janice—都开始恨我。真相比这所有都重要。它必须如此。  
否则，为什么它会在头顶这么清晰的闪耀呢？

Cecil：好了，以上就是九月独白的全部内容。我们已经说了这么多了。还有什么可说的呢？

今日谚语：（静电干扰声）


	10. 54. 嘉年华就要来镇上了

Cecil：长寿的秘诀，在于在你实际感知时间的方式上撒谎。  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
一些安静的大篷平板卡车昨夜驶入了夜谷。除了因老化和疏忽造成的痕迹外，这些车的车厢上没有任何标记。这些卡车停泊在Bandera街，这里是位于精力旺盛的废弃街区中心的废弃街区。我们不认识的人们从卡车中出现，并开始卸下聚光灯和低音炮。  
也许你们中的许多人从睡梦中被一阵阵模糊的音乐推醒了，那音乐听起来似乎是你耳熟的，尽管你从没听过。  
也许你还没有意识到太阳已经升起了，被你自己的感觉迷惑着，听着从这些不知名的合唱队里传来的回声，然后却发现你自己在独自一人唱着歌，熟悉的词句以一种不熟悉的顺序脱口而出。  
我们不知道这些卡车带来了什么，或者在那里面的人做何打算。我所能说的只有，在我们有更多发现之前—这可能花费一些时间—你不应该靠近Bandera街的废弃街区。这是非常繁忙的一天。我们没法调查关于那些没有标示的卡车组成的所有恐怖的舰队。我们已经有了更重要的事情，比如这封来自我的男朋友的语音信息！

Carlos：嗨，Cecil！我今天取得了这么多进展！Doug，和许多在另一个世界的沙漠中的军队成员们，带我来到了山脉的顶峰，灯塔就在它上面。  
哦，好吧……我仍旧被困在另一个世界的沙漠之中。你还好吗？我很想你！  
无论如何，他们给我看了在灯塔内部的墙上的照片。其中一个战士，名叫Alicia，他既不是女性也不是男性，是Doug的搭档，他有一只狗，他正试图发行一种以沙子为基础的货币。这些照片上是客厅， 公园，草坪……这是夜谷的照片。  
我问了是不是Alicia拍了这些照片，因为这是一些很不错的照片。色彩鲜艳，构图合理，生动活泼！Alicia摇头说不是，而房间里其他战士们安静的指了指照片，而我看到了它们字面意义上的活了。人们和其他不是人的东西在照片里活动着！青草的叶片在微风中，小小的蜜蜂在盘旋着，一个男人拒绝微笑—而这一切都被限制在粗浮木的框架之中。  
在灯塔之中，你能看到任何地方—尽管你不能去那之中的任何……“地方”。  
而且，在我留下这封信息的时候，我能看到你，Cecil！是的，我正在看着你剃胡子！  
哦，你像那样拉起你的鼻子的样子可真可爱。哦！但是你漏了一点。  
我很抱歉我没有时间找到回到你的维度的那扇门。尽管，我知道了这么多事情！我—我发誓。我发誓我很快就会回去。这个……另一个世界的沙漠在科学意义上是如此的有趣！可能这是我所见过的在科学意义上最有趣的社区了！  
（叹息）  
我爱你！我今晚会再试着给你打电话的。难道现在那边是晚上吗？呃，已经失去了对时间流逝的感知。  
（叹息）

Cecil：所以……我不知道。这些全部，和像这样的。  
现在，一些新闻。  
基金会最终被设立于新的旧夜谷歌剧院。老妇人Josie正在为仪式做准备。事实上，她带来了她自己的水泥浆搅拌机并自己浇筑它们。几个被声称为天使的生物，穿戴着黄色和橘色三角标识—那是StrexCrop公司的标志，现在毫无疑问的属于相同的生物所有—正在场帮忙。但是在他们靠近来帮Josie操作沉重的搅拌机和做其他费力的工作的时候，她一直在把他们的许多手拍开。  
“我很好，Erika！放着我来！去给我拿点水来，”Josie说，用一条绿手帕擦着她枯瘦的眉毛。“我还没有那么老！”她随后又加上，“嘿！你昨天晚上忘记录下《灵书妙探》（Castle，电视剧）了！让你自己有用一点，在我回家之前再检查一下硬盘数字录像机（TiVo）！”  
一个所谓的天使—其中被叫做Erika的那个—指出《灵书妙探》正在回放中，而且她可以从iTunes下载她错过的那一集。老妇人Josie在沉默中盯着Erika，长长的停顿，混凝土在搅拌中发出沉闷的嗡嗡声，旁观者们都忘记了呼吸，一滴汗水从Erika的七根颧骨中的一根中滚落下来。  
然后Josie说，“好吧，无论如何。今天晚上有Chopped的马拉松吗？”然后继续她的浇筑。  
天使似的存在主张Strex Crop是夜谷第一家天使所有天使管理的公司。它们骄傲的宣布了这件事，并且甚至把这放到了它们的小册子和标示上—不顾确认天使的存在这项重罪所带来的被逮捕和监禁的巨大风险。  
新旧夜谷歌剧院按时间进度将于明年春天竣工。很多镇上的居民对于这一文化地标的归回感到又兴奋又困惑，因为他们谁也不知道歌剧是什么。  
“那是一种熟食吗？”在一边看热闹的人问，他捂着眼睛要求不要在消散于一片乌云，加入其余怯懦的空气分子之前被认出来。  
“我听说歌剧是一种通过接吻传播的病毒，”另一个看客说，很明显她是戴着假胡子并笨拙的改变她的声音的前任市长Pamela Winchell。  
除了老妇人Josie和她迷一样的朋友们之外，谁也不知道歌剧是什么。希望我们能很快一起知道它，夜谷！希望那是个好东西。尽管，我也有我的疑问。我有时比别人有更多疑问。  
在废弃停车场的陌生人们开始从卡车舰队上卸货了，从拖车上卸下了巨大的金属箱子，组装了庞大的被铁锈覆盖的机器，发出模糊的回声，带有明亮的色彩。  
废弃街区区域的居民们，一直充满希望地说起有一天他们最终会被允许建造他们的家。他们表示听到了管弦乐，还闻到了油炸食品的味道。它们看到了嘉年华的工作人员拿着一袋袋奇怪的糖果，带着一包包陌生的动物棒棒糖进入了街区。很多陌生人戴着奇怪的假发，他们画着浓妆的脸闪闪发光。他们拿着蠢模蠢样的帽子和胡乱压制的气球。  
听众们，我知道这是什么，而且这不是什么好事。一场嘉年华来到了我们镇上，夜谷。我甚至不知道在这种侵犯我们社区的怪异文化面前，你能怎样保护你自己。  
我联系了市政厅，但是我只收到了他们的语音信息，市政厅的人异口同声的说，“我们已经不再在这里了。无论废弃街区里有什么，祝你们好运！如果你喜欢在恐怖中尖叫或嚎啕，请加大音量吧。”所以至少他们的语音信息还是一如往常，但是我不认为我们能从他们那里得到太多帮助。  
夜谷，我只听说过嘉年华。我从没想过我会看到一场。没人知道他们在露出灾祸的那一面的时候会做什么，直到他们真的图穷匕见为止，而现在的我，仍旧不知道该怎么做。  
一场嘉年华。哦，天空中满是神秘的光斑。我不知道这场嘉年华是怎么找上我们的，以及他们又有什么企图，但是我确信他们来者不善。  
据传我们在Pine Cliff的邻居曾经迎来过一场流动嘉年华。Pine Cliff现在已经完全被幽灵占据了。但是我并不明确知道这是否与嘉年华有关。他们可能已经变成的那样了。  
而且你知道的，有某种甜香从匆忙组装的摩天轮上传来，让人想到吃着空气吹制的粉糖，你的男朋友在反舌鸟摊位给你赢了一只毛绒玩具动物，交换着面值已知的法定货币和面值可变的代金券。哦，这听起来真是……听起来真是……梦幻！  
不！这些娱乐场里的邪恶魔法师！他们一定是用了意念控制让我们进去。不要变成受害者……在冷光下神圣的手牵着手，我们的旋转木马有着波纹起伏的漩涡和不和谐的赋格曲。Carlos！哦，Carlos！让我们去嘉年华吧—不！停下，Cecil！不！  
夜谷，远离嘉年华！藏在你的家中！  
这周二，夜谷公共图书馆，将开展一年两次的书籍清理工作。治安官的秘密警察超级秘密特别武装部门将会着手镇压图书管理员们，他们不但周期性的试图用危险的书籍破坏我们的城市，而且还把他们锋利的爪和螯插进拜访图书馆的人体内，然后飞快的拖走他们吃掉或者玩弄他们或者……随便什么他们对他们的受害者做的事。  
书籍清理工作是我们对于确保图书管理员们保持市政府提供的书单的纯洁性所做的双保险，比如Helen Hunt的传记和Dean Koontz的全部四本小说。  
图书管理员因为私下存有危险的作者所著的书籍而臭名昭著。在1988年，两本—两本！《傲慢与偏见》的副本在夜谷被发现了。没人知道实际上这些书被多少人看过了，但是骚乱据信骚扰了数百人，并且促成了现在的周期性清理制度。  
尽管如此，不是所有人都喜欢这个活动。新任市长Dana Cardinal对于图书清理公开提出了指责。市长承认了，尽管“书籍是相当危险的”，并且她“不向所有人推荐它们”，我们应该“集中精力在图书管理员他们本身面前保护我们自己，他们才是真正的威胁。”  
青少年图片书籍爱好者和英雄的民兵组织领导人Tamika Flynn也对于这一重要的事件提出了她的抗议，她说，“书籍和图书管理员是危险的。这就是为什么我们要保护他们。图书管理员是无法无天而满怀恶意的怪物，但是他们也知道如何推荐优秀的读物。他们的方式可能很暴力，但是我们必须为面对着能够取得巨大成就的挑战而感到高兴。”  
Tamika继续说，“如果没有书籍我们将会得软骨病，夜谷，”同时她挥动着她最喜欢的Helen DeWitt的《最后的武士》，旁观者们在这本禁书面前都捂住了眼睛。  
我不想与我们年轻的Tamika有太大的意见分歧，我—我接受她的领导地位和在书籍方面的渊博的知识，但是……并不是所有人都适合于阅读晦涩的文学作品。也许……也许我们可以让不同的人分开。我们可以在镇子中选出一部分人，允许他们阅读有挑战的书籍。这样一来大众们就不必暴露在复杂的思想之中，而一个真正有价值的人，像Tamika，组成的小团体，可以温柔的告诉我们这些书说了什么。非常安静的，所以我们不必听见他们。这种文学的寡头政治将会非常愉快和简单，但是免去了所有糟糕的阅读。  
实习生Maureen回到了我们的演播室。她在几周前被一阵强劲的狂风吹走了，我们以为她已经损失了。我们在娱乐中心为她举行了追悼。她的全家人都在那里。她很多来自夜谷社区大学的朋友也来了，或者至少，我认为他们是来自学校的朋友们。他们都是人的身体顶着小狼的头，并且他们吃着装在背包里的犰狳。哦。大学的孩子们。  
好吧，我们都很高兴看到Maureen安全回家。或者说，我们中的大多数人。她的家人看起来……失望了，这次是第二次他们徒劳的追悼她的死亡了。他们看起来在情绪上精疲力尽了。不是愤怒。他们告诉她，“这次是最后一次了，Maureen。就是这些了！没有下次了！”  
无论如何，今天的工作中，Maureen对于嘉年华做了一些研究。而根据她的研究，嘉年华的开办需要资金。如果我们不希望在镇子里办一场嘉年华，那么我们只要不给他们我们的钱，然后这场嘉年华就会离开了。Maureen又给了我一封报告说……哦，天啊！夜谷！嘉年华的场地已经准备就绪了。一架四十英尺高的带有空的隔间的摩天轮，在炎热的烈日下懒洋洋的转动着，同时坏掉的扩音器在连续不断的唱着发音不和谐的陈词滥调的过分简化的和弦。  
嘉年华的工作人员们在一座塔旁边挥舞着锤子，塔身上刻着增长的数字，在顶端还有一个警铃。  
夜谷的居民们集结在不远的地方，但他们还没有进入。一组有着白脸蛋红鼻子穿着大号鞋子的嘉年华工作人员打开了进入嘉年华场地的大门，低语着挥手让我们的市民进去。这些戴着面具的闯入者希望用他们大大的露齿微笑来鼓动你，但是她们是噩梦，夜谷。他们是谎言的化身。  
记住，我们是一个伟大的城镇。我们是伟大的城镇而我们绝不向死亡的危险让步。我们和那个被微笑之神，和法西斯公司帝国打败的城市已经不一样了，而且一度—一度—从街道清洁日中幸存下来。  
早些时候我说过我不知道面对灭顶之灾时该怎么做，但是我错了，夜谷。我错了。当我只想着自己的时候，我惊慌失措。但是知道了我正和你一起，我不再恐惧了。我们现在共同面对。我拥有一个我信任和热爱的社区。不必再害怕外来者的威胁了。  
外来者？等等。那些外来者是怎么进来的呢？夜谷没有那么容易被找到，所以……他们是怎么这么轻易的找到它的？  
哦！哦！嘉年华的大门打开了！夜谷的所有人都在这里了。只有我还从容的坐在我的摊子上，像往常一样毫无帮助。  
嘉年华工作人员的笑容变得更大了，更大了，更大了，更大了。可以听到呼吸声，响亮又湿润而没有可见的来源。鸟群离开了。这是一个瞬间可怕的永恒。  
现在我将为您播报，下一个瞬间将会带来什么仍旧是未知的，并且无论如何你们中谁也不在收音机旁，天气资讯。  
（Bremen by PigPen Theatre Co）  
嘉年华离开了。夜谷的居民们拒绝进入金属大门。他们围着入口围成一个半圆，指着，高喊着，“闯入者！”按照我们友好的强制的欢迎陌生人的方式。  
很快涂有油彩的人们后退了，使他们自己靠近那个卑鄙的平板货车环形车阵。他们拆开了他们的机械怪物然后赶着他们走了。夜谷，全体一致的，挥动着拳头，棍棒，农具，仙人掌和动物的肢体。我们的公民们对着嘉年华吟唱着诅咒。  
嘉年华的员工们，匆匆忙忙的，身后留下了几个他们的手工艺品试图来威胁我们的尊严—我们的理性。我们找到了装满了廉价生产的玩具娃娃的透明塑料袋。那是用聚苯乙烯塑料泡沫填充的巨大的绿色和橘色的松鼠。在卡车驶离的时候，骄傲和警觉的夜谷市民们点燃了这些松鼠，这场不洁的嘉年华的不洁的图腾。  
太阳早已不复存在，有可能是被不速之客吓跑了，快乐的火焰发出的胜利的光芒和撤退的卡车尾灯的光连成一片。  
目击者们听到嘉年华的准备者们在设法奔向他们的卡车的时候，说着类似“跑！”和“离开这里！”之类的话。“这个城镇是什么鬼？”，“我们究竟在什么鬼地方？”，“这里绝对不是莫德斯托！”以及“我觉得他们会杀了我们，Stacy！跑！”的喊叫声就像是口头的白旗，昭示着我们作为一个城镇的胜利—作为一个骄傲的城镇又一次为它自己挺身而出。  
而实习生Maureen，她……嘿！Maureen?你看起来很不开心。你还好吗？所有事都没问题吗？  
呃，Maureen看起来不太开心，听众们，我不确定为什么Maureen对于她帮助我们取得的这场胜利感到不高兴。你是我们的一分子，Maureen。这场胜利也属于你！  
Maureen？难道你不喜欢战胜对于我们意味着伤害的外来者的胜利吗？Maureen，你—  
好吧，Maureen离开了控制室。她从起床开始就是这么怒气冲冲的。呃，年轻人就这样。我猜。  
接下来将为您播报人们对于体育的争论。不是在广播中，而是在其他什么地方。在什么地方人们很快就会开始有关体育进行争论。我不知道接下来在广播中将要发生什么。我从没做过。  
而就像一直以来一样，晚安，夜谷。晚安。

今日谚语：对于舞蹈随便说点你喜欢的，但是语言是表达的一种受限制的形式。


	11. 55. 那是什么大学

让我变得勇敢起来。让我们全都变得勇敢起来。让我们勇敢地改变。  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
听众们？我今天接到了一通来自Dr. Sylvia Kayali的电话，她自我介绍在那是什么大学工作。我告诉她我从没听过这个特别的教育机构。  
事实上，在名字上所发生的事造成了一桩喜剧般的故事。  
“什么是什么呢？”  
“那是什么！”  
“这所大学是什么？”  
“不，不，是“那是什么”。”  
诸如此类的。  
但是最终我认同了平常对待任何学术人士的重要性—那是一堂有关教育的危险的咆哮的课程 ，伴随着压力和可疑的寂静。  
趁着这阵寂静，她插进来开始解释那是什么大学注意到系里的一位成员休了假，去调查一些……可能是关于一座在沙漠中的奇异城市的空想的谣传，并且在那之后没有回去。  
我跟她说我从不知道有什么奇异的城市，只有一个被我们称作家的令人愉快的镇子。  
“好吧，”她说，“之后我会继续努力的。如果你听说了一个叫做Carlos的科学家的任何消息，请告诉我。”  
就像你想的那样，听众们，我在她说这些事的时候发出了各种声音。但是她已经挂断了，而且没有留下打回去的电话号码。我的手机屏幕只显示了一张在一场可怕的暴风雨中的沙滩的图片，有一个颤抖的人影在一段距离之外，不断不断的试图接近但是又被汹涌的巨浪卷走。我认为这个电话区号来自于……什么？爱达荷州？我什么也不记得了。  
在我进一步调查之后，将播报更多关于此事的信息。  
好吧，又到了听众们最为强烈要求的时段……我假定。事实上我从没问过，但是……我不能想象我们的小镇中有任何人有与我自己不同的看法，所以我假定这是听众们最关心的。  
现在是查看Khosheken和他的漂浮的小猫们的时候了。Khosheken，在这个广播站的男洗手间距地面恰好四英尺处漂浮着的猫咪，状态绝佳！没有什么需要报告的。他是只健康的猫咪，正在经历今年的第三次换毛，而他的毛发就像任何其他猫咪那样光芒四射而又黏糊糊的。他喜欢被当作宠物，而爱抚他完全能生存下来……只要使用了正确的抗生素。  
他的小猫们，当然，也在同一个卫生间的固定位置漂浮着，并且被他们的多个主人们照顾着。Larry Leroy，在城镇的边缘外面，特别照顾其中一只小猫，他—令人困惑的—起名叫做“Larry Leroy”。  
“哦，Larry Leroy就最好了，”Larry Leroy说，这既不是对喜爱的表达，也不是极端的唯我独尊。不论如何，他对于那只小猫来说是个好爸爸，而我们希望Larry Leroy和Larry Leroy一切都好。  
现在，来自我们的赞助商的信息。  
传统上讲，在烹饪肉排时，应该遵守一些基本规则。比如说，使用使用一种同时被现行文化和人体承认为“食物”的形式的肉；遵守基本的食品安全流程，以此预防疾病；不要故意在鱼排上流血……但这只是传统上。  
现在有了内地肉排屋，我们说“没有规则，恰如其分。完全不受限制。”  
食品安全？嘘！联邦法律？呃！物理法则？你是什么，缉毒警吗？这在这里太奇怪了。肉排在漂浮。有时候肉排同时存在和不存在，这是联立的。有时候肉排是一把椅子，而我们指着椅子说，“这把椅子是一块肉排”，并且我们让你吃下它。这里只有一条规则：如果我们说什么是一块肉排，你必须吃掉它。不要问问题。我知道我们说了这里没有规则，但是那本身也是一条规则所以那也是无效的。你想要不自相矛盾的哲学？去滋滋作响吧。  
在浴室里，大多数地方放有“雇员必须洗手”的标语，我们直接在墙上雕刻着“自由之地”。那里甚至没有一个水池。见鬼，我们的浴室就是一个充满了毒气的地下室。  
没有规则。我们可能会杀死你。我们已经杀死了很多人。  
内地肉排屋。做着将使尔等衰弱之事即为全部法则。  
我接到了来自Dr. Kayali的另一通电话。甚至在她开口之前，我告诉她，我，事实上，认识一位Carlos，并且以一种有条理的新闻工作者的语调，大致解释了我们的关系。  
“Carlos在那里。”她说。只是她在结尾并没有带着疑问语气。所以她可能只是在说，“Carlos在那里。”不论何种情况，她告诉我这十分令人惊讶，并且那所那是什么大学将会派人来看看为什么他们系里的人还没回家。  
我说，“他从没和我提起过一所大学。”  
而她说，“我们敢向我们爱的人提起高等教育吗？”  
这是一个正当理由。教育是这样一个……可怕而禁忌的话题，如果你大声地提起它你就是个傻子。  
我原谅Carlos这个判断失误……或者说，我将会，只要我能在电话里听到他。  
嗨，Carlos？打给我。  
在此期间，我将告诉你当那是什么大学的人经过时会发生什么。  
而现在，社区的日程安排：  
周一，夜谷的咖啡师们邀请城镇中的所有人去每年的咖啡师文化集市上的咖啡师区域，他们将会在那里展示传统的咖啡师舞蹈，像是蘸两次或者吹胡子，并且提供传统的咖啡师食物，比如柠檬罂粟籽司康饼。他们会参与一个有关咖啡师主题的电影的表演，像是《关口》和《关口2》。Nora Jones将会通过一张她在一堵墙上装马具的照片与观众见面，这样你就能指着那张照片说，“哦，看啊！那是Nora Jones！”  
周二将会是试着找到你所失去的东西的日子。撕遍你的家，穿着你几年没穿的衣服，重演你童年时候的情景，并且试着让它们产生不同的结局。你将会重获全部一些！你最终将什么也不会失去！这都是可能的，而且这都是健康的。  
周三是一个保守的很糟糕的秘密。  
周四是一个关于回忆和纪念的日子，献给全体碰巧在那个周四死亡的人们。  
市政厅希望我们希望我们都会一点时间来想想许多许多将会在那一次时间的构架中意外死亡的人们，因为无关的原因，并且加上人类生存的不连贯的图片。拜托了，在你的生活中找些时间哀悼一下那些将会，完全随机的，离开的人们。  
除非你碰巧是那些人中的一个。在这种情况下，嘿！你已经完全摆脱了这些冗长的哀悼事宜了！  
周五是一个缺乏完备考虑的计划。  
“周六完全没有什么你需要担心的事情，”藏在我们所有人的阁楼里的那个笨重的发出嗡嗡声的人声说，在他们今天发布的一份声明中，第一次的，像我们揭示了他们的存在。  
周日是一个被愚蠢的相信了的谎言。  
以上是社区的日程表安排。  
Jackie Fiero，小镇中唯一一家当铺的经营者，因为某种原因将他的当铺取名为“Lucinda的当铺”，宣布今天她会对时间的概念进行出售。  
“人们总是来典当他们对于时间的概念！”Jackie出于信任告诉了她的一个朋友，从没想过这最终会在广播中被播出。“而且，你看，我不想让他们失望，因为他们看起来真的需要钱，但是朋友！我应该收着多少关于时间的概念呢？无论如何那些概念中没有一个有意义的！”  
所以，如果你想要一个普遍适用的时间的概念的话，或者说你曾经典当了你自己关于时间的概念而你现在能够赎回它的话，请去Lucinda的典当铺，或与Jackie详谈。  
不知道她的典当铺在哪里？不要担心，当你需要它时，之后……之后你就会知道。  
现在，一些勘误。  
在之前的播放中，我们在演播室周围大幅度的挥动了棒球棒，将我们的麦克风击落在地，然后用我们捡起它再用我们的脚践踏，直到我们系统的摧毁了我们的全部财产。我们被误导认为这会让这个世界更好，而我们自己会更加开心！  
之后，我们错误的将Trish Hidge介绍为助理副市长，而她，事实上，是市长副助理。我们为这个错误深感歉意。  
以上是我们的勘误信息。  
仍旧没有Carlos的消息。那是什么大学的代表已经到了，他们西装革履，戴着礼帽，还有很多其他东西在身边。他们三人一组行动，由Dr.Kayali她本人带领，用鉴定的眼神打量着他们遇到的所有人和所有事物，看起来就像一种嘲笑。他们的脸可能生来就是这样。  
我冲出去去见这些人，他们可能能告诉我一些关于我的一生挚爱我不知道的事情。只是因为对他们最近战胜嘉年华的兴奋感，夜谷的市民们围困住了那是什么大学的员工们，喊叫着并挥舞着家常物事，像是棍棒和警棍。  
“闯入者！”他们高喊着，“闯入者！”  
“不！不！”我说。  
“好吧，是的！”我说，因为他们是闯入者，但是……是好的闯入者。只要有一个词意味着“好的闯入者”。  
Dr. Kayali在人群面前看起来毫无畏惧。她考虑了一下她面前的的夜谷居民们，并且在空气中做了一个和解的手势。  
并且，顺带一提，你知道形容一群市民的名词是“一群暴民”吗？呵，语言真是有趣啊。  
这位博士平静的风度并没能影响在她周围的人群。他们叫喊着，嘲笑着，说着“记得那场嘉年华吗？让我们再那么做一次吧”那样的话，或是念咒似的喊着流行的口号，像是“呃啊！外来者！”  
我，比任何人都知道，不是所有外来这都是坏的。大多数是。啊。外来者。  
但是有些外来者很棒！是最好的！我最爱的。而这些外来者知道有关那个外来者的事。  
“听众们，”我对那群暴民说，因为当我开始说的时候我们的关系就是他们听着我说，我说，“拜托了！小心而带着同情的开始吧。我们之前从没试过这么做，可能这可能是可行的。”  
但是暴民们并没有听，而是继续他们之前的行为。第一次的，我注意到跟随我的市民们，看到他们—不是作为朋友作为同伴，而是压迫和教化的危险的结合体。  
所以我做了我在那个时候能够想到去做的唯一的事：“如果你不听，”我说，“那么我会让你听。我会让你们都听……天气讯息。”  
（“Cattfish” by Waxahatchee）  
在人群被突如其来的天气信息分心的时候，我得以打信号让一架经过的治安官的秘密警察直升机停下，当时它正在我们头上指挥着日常例行的监督工作。里面的警官们全都穿着宽松肥大的长外套，戴着Richard Nixon的面具，我对他们解释说，因为重要的社区事宜，我正需要被空运至广播站。他们没有回应，但是他们也没有做其他任何事。所以，我催促着来自那是什么大学的代表们登上了直升飞机，留下本地的暴徒们在我们下方温顺的听着。  
“请告诉我所有事！”我就这样偶然的开始了和Dr. Kayali的交谈。  
她眨眨眼。“这将会花上很多时间，而且我感觉很多事情你可能已经知道了。”她接着说，“比如说，系鞋带，组织你自己的语言，感到不安，以及其他你已经知道了的事情。”  
我澄清说我的意思是有关Carlos和他的大学的所有事情。  
然后在我们穿过天空在路上跋涉时，她说了这些话。  
事实上她在喊，压过螺旋桨的声音让我们听到，所以这就是她喊出的话。  
她喊道她来自那是什么大学，而他们已经找了一个名叫Carlos的系成员一段时间了，他是一名科学教授。他已经失踪了几十年了，而他们对此感到非常担忧。他们除了雇佣一名新的科学教授之外别无选择，但是进展并不顺利，因为他们新雇佣的人是个“新媒体艺术家”，因为对于社交媒体感兴趣所以才对大学感兴趣，而他不太知道科学是什么。他们不知道为什么他们雇佣了那个人……不知怎么回事他们就那么做了。  
当我们在演播室周围安全降落，而且治安官的秘密警察决定了不会阻止我们离开这架直升飞机，她以一种小一些的音量告诉我，她告诉我如果这就是我们的城镇对待外来人士的方法，那么Carlos的处境将会比她所预想的更加危险。我告诉她Carlos并没有被那样对待，他被所有人厚爱着，尤其被某个人爱着。她说，“当然，当然。”但是她听起来并不相信。  
然后她说她还有很多事要做，但是他们要找到Carlos的行踪并确保他的安全，而且他们期待着Carlos能够回来继续执教一门关于科学的课程，因为新来的那个搞媒体艺术的人真的把它搞砸了。  
她说她必须得走了，但是她给了我她的名片，以便我同她取得联系。  
我想我一定会这么做的。  
所以这就是全部了。这么多疑问，这么多可能的答案，就像那本广受好评的图画书的标题一样，有多少谎言呢？  
听众们，我不知道关于Carlos的所有事，Carlos也没有告诉我所有事。但是这无关紧要。我们不是同一个人。如果是那样该有多孤单呢！一对情侣使他们如此完全的成为了一个人，以至于又变成独自一人了。  
我们是两个人，相互分离的。唯一的。只有在我们选择参与对方的人生时才参与进去。  
我不知道他的供职单位，真的，在那是什么大学里。也许我永远也不会知道，但是我会知道他给我做的菜的味道，或者他牵着我的手的感觉，他没有牵着我的手的时候的空虚感。我能感觉到我们之间的距离，并且我知道这种距离，从某种角度来看，并不能让我们分离。  
虽然如此，我仍会在手边留着Dr. Kayali的名片，等到我将来需要她，或者她知道的事情的时候。那个时候可能会到来。当然啦，很多其他我从没想过可能发生的事情都会在那之前发生。  
接下来将为您带来话语的消逝，寂静的缺乏，一些噪音。一些噪音。在那之后，可能……在那之后，可能……意义。  
晚安，夜谷。晚安。

今日谚语：语言是会进化的，即使你企图把它字面意义的藏在一座隐蔽的高塔中。明显的。


	12. 56. 返校节

Cecil：现在是秋天了，而自然正消失。现在是秋天了，而自然正美好。  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
又到了每年的这个时候，听众们！这周五的晚上是夜谷高中的返校节。我并不是个体育爱好者，但是这是一个我真正关注的赛事。所有夜谷高中的校友们都会为此而来。所有人！现任的学生，已毕业的学生，过世很久了的学生，还未出生的未来的学生。这一夜我们能见到我们在时间和死亡中所失去的心爱的人。已过世的的校友将在中场休息时出现，而我们能在军乐队用长矛为晚餐打猎的时候拜访他们。  
嗯，我等不及在这周五晚上见我故去的母亲了。特别是我在上个秋天找到了那些旧的盒式录音带之后。我满腹疑问！重要的疑问！而Carlos不在城镇中，我感到一种疏离感。最近有点……像隐士一样。我需要走出去。今年的返校节对我来说比以往意味着更多。  
此外，我们在红色平顶山高中蚂蚁卡朋特乐队中演奏，去年那真是糟透了，所以……那将会是个愉快的夜晚，我们的团队会一炮走红。  
团队？团队。那是个足球队，对吧？一个棒球俱乐部，一个英式足球毫无仁慈，一个曲棍球谋杀，一个足球队。对了，就是这个。团队。  
而现在，夜谷地震学社团发布了一则公共服务声明，公布了即将到来的市政规划地震的时间表。  
周日，约上午8:00到8:30，将会有一阵微小的震颤。“几乎什么也不会感觉到，”地震学社团说。而这些地震只是在测试一些新的设备。  
在周二下午3:00，将会有一次剧烈的地震，里氏震级超过7到8级，所以，穿好长袖衣服，或者护目镜，或者手套……无论什么让你在地震期间保持安全的东西。“我们并不完全确定，”夜谷地震学社团说。  
在下一个周六，准备好迎接任何事。他们还没决定将要发生什么。可能什么也没有！大概什么也没有。但是……有可能，有些非常，非常酷的事。他们不希望你们的希望落空，但是还是注意吧，但是……并不确定。  
“哦，朋友们！手指交叉！这会让你大吃一惊的！”夜谷地震学社团说。  
刚刚收到消息：可能是涉及一名夜谷足球运动员的一则爆炸性的丑闻。据夜谷日刊的记者Leann Hart调查报道，资深跑卫Maliq Herrera，实际上并不存在。比如说，他就在这里而你看着他，而他与其他运动员在一个球队中踢球，所以他在那里会比他不在更说得通。但是，Hart在她的报道中声称，实际上，全场跑位完全是合成的。  
匿名信源声称Herrea是夜谷高中球迷们根据一个共享的梦境而共同想象出来的，以一个在过去两年中占据地方社交话题头条的男孩，三个赛季之前的年度新人的形式。  
红色平顶山威胁夜谷如果不将Herrera列为替补球员，将取消这周五的比赛，引用了地方联盟法规第12条，第6条款，规定了：“所有球员应该是人。不能不是人，对吧？”法规还规定了，“因为你并不真的是真实的，兄弟，我只是想想这件事就要疯了！”  
夜谷高中总教练Nazr al-Mujaheed表示，在完整的调查完成之前，他们不会把任何球员列为替补。而调查结果直到下周二才会公布—最早不会早于下周一。  
al-Mujaheed教练之后摘下了他的山羊角头盔和滑稽的大太阳镜，展示了在他眼皮上的猫眼纹身，结束了声明。  
“酷！”聚集的记者们喊道。  
夜谷？如果没有比赛的话，就没有返校节了。如果没有返校节，我们将会失去今年唯一一次见到我们过世的心爱的人的机会！我将会失去和我母亲说话的机会！和看我很多朋友的机会！……走出去，至少一次……不要感到如此寂寞的机会。我们将不能欢度今年最重要的夜晚，以一个社区的形式欢聚一堂。我希望这个丑闻不是真的。而且，如果它是的话，它不会……你知道妨碍任何事。  
好吧，至少有一个老朋友我将能够见到。听众们，我对下一段节目感到如此兴奋！我的老朋友Earl Harlan今天来到了演播室。Earl是夜谷最热门的新餐馆，Tourniquet（止血带）的副厨师长。而他今天将教给我们一道简单而美味的菜肴的制作方法。  
欢迎，Earl。

Earl：在见到你真好，Cecil。很久没见了。

Cecil：你们中很多人可能还不知道，但是Earl和我是一起长大的。我们失去联系了一段时间，然后他在一次童子军典礼中被带去了另一个世界。但是我最近在关于Tourniquet的释放名单上看到了他的名字。

Earl：我们可是非常亲密的朋友。

Cecil：是啊，Earl。在中学毕业之后发生么什么呢？我完全没再听到你的消息。

Earl：好吧，我十九岁了，然后（笑）我在很长时间中都是十九岁。我甚至不知道有多长。我十九岁的时间已经长到我不愿承认了，然后有一天，我突然就成了成年人。我有了一个孩子，一个房子，还有一份工作。

Cecil：我们中有些人早熟，有些人晚熟。这听起来离开中学后又度过了很长一段青年时期，然后你就……进入成人期晚了一些。

Earl：Cecil，我的意思是真的是这样。我的十九岁真的持续了……哦，我想是几十年。可能是一个世纪，或者更多？我不知道实际上有多长。  
Cecil，我们是同一年毕业的，对吗？

Cecil：是啊，当然了。我还记得我们的毕业聚会。我们喝下了一整箱温橘子牛奶，然后说着有关月亮的黄笑话，直到我们都被日出吓跑了。

Earl：那是哪一年呢？Cecil？我们是哪一年毕业的呢？  
（长时间的寂静）  
你不记得了，对吗，Cecil？

Cecil：所以，教教我们如何做菜吧，Earl，好吗？

Earl：好的，当然。（清清嗓子）意大利式甜点提拉米苏在很多餐馆都是热门菜品—特别是在Tourniquet—但是很少有人会在家里做它。一旦他们知道了这做起来有多容易，而大厨Mason的菜谱有多么美味，他们会总是想要做这道菜的。他们会想要不停的做提拉米苏的。

Cecil：哦，挺起来真好！

Earl：不停的做它！

Cecil：哦-哦。

Earl：他们会失去理智的制作它，Cecil！

Cecil：所以……你准备了什么？我们的听众将会用到什么呢？

Earl：好吧，所有人应该已经在家里有了大多数原材料了。一瓶预先准备好的预先准备好的咖啡，六个鸡蛋—直接分离蛋清和蛋黄，但是要确保去掉内脏，牙齿和其他残骸—呃，盐，两茶勺可可粉，三分之一杯的糖，两杯玛思卡泊尼（乳酪的名字），那是一种鱼类，一包不含谷蛋白的手指饼干，两盎司黑朗姆酒，以及—Mason大厨的特别烹饪技巧—一杯半的豆蔻粉。

Cecil：哦！我真喜欢豆蔻粉。哦……它已经被去掉背上的血管了，对吗？

Earl：是的。你可以在大多数超市里买到摘过的肉豆蔻，但是如果你是在自家新鲜磨制的，在你杀死和清理这只动物之后，要确保去掉背侧穿过脊柱的粗静脉。  
第一步，在一个碗里搅拌蛋黄和四分之一杯糖，然后加入马斯卡泊尼。然后，在另一个碗里，你将会将蛋清，一撮盐和剩下的糖搅拌均匀，像这样。  
（农场的燃气搅拌机的声音）

Cecil：这看起来很容易！

Earl：是的！将第二碗和第一碗混合起来，同时加入咖啡和朗姆酒，然后，用手指饼干蘸取混合物，将它们放在烤盘上，覆盖上你的肉豆蔻粉，然后……

Cecil：哦，亲爱的，Earl？我知道这么说很蠢，但是……这里没有烤箱。  
呃。我邀请了一位专业厨师在我的节目中教大家做菜，但是我甚至没有一个专业的厨房！

Earl：（大笑）放松，Cecil。我们不会有时间在节目里完整的做完提拉米苏的！它需要在面包窑里慢慢的烤上几个小时呢。我已经带来了完成了的提拉米苏！

Cecil：Earl！你可真好！哦，这看起来真好吃！我等不及要和同事们分享它了。

Earl：小心，它的毒性还是很强的。

Cecil：哦，是的，当然了。  
好了，谢谢你来我们的节目，恭喜Tourniquet所取得的巨大成功。我希望很快能在那里订到座位……你会再来节目，带来更多美味的菜肴吗？也许我们能把它制作成一档定期的烹饪特色节目。

Earl：我很乐意，Cecil。我想我们已经达成共识了。

Cecil：我也是！  
现在，为您带来一些来自赞助商的信息。  
今天的节目由Staples（订书钉）为您带来。Staples在任何地方都拥有最齐全的办公用品储备。从打印机色粉到曲别针，Staples拥有任何你可能会需要的用于运作您的事业的用品。  
想想吧！想象您的办公室。一张巨大的桃花心木桌子，华丽的桌腿上雕刻彩绘着古神们，一套笔挺的新西装，和用稀有的动物皮毛制作的高背椅。想象一下一个拥有成功所需要的所有物品的工作地点。想象一个开框肋板设计，使你能够自由的看到星空，星星几何学的描绘出了古神们的身影。  
你对着星辰哀嚎。你对着星星们吼叫着你的战略计划。古神们很喜欢你的展示。  
你闻到了猎物。跟随者血腥味。想象着你的同事在遥远的月光照耀的松林下发出嚎叫，他们的牙齿闪耀着饥饿的光。  
想象团队协作。想象事业以最有效的方式运作着。想象一只落单的鹿，在一条野外的溪流边被困住了。一条受伤的腿。无处可逃。被包围了，它将会反击……但是你的事业会愈战愈勇。你有你所需要的所有东西。此外，当你进行这种残酷的工作的时候，还有冷饮组成的清爽人心的激流。  
Staples。崇拜古神。  
糟糕的消息，听众们！就是……糟糕的消息。红色平顶山高中已经取消了周五晚上的比赛。将不会有返校节了。开始充满了夜谷露天体育场的野营者们和野营车陆续开始退出了。  
Maliq Herrea，被控告虚假存在的那名跑卫，为没有个更加透明，以及让他的学校和社区失望而道歉。夜谷学校教委迫使球队因为Herrea的物质非现实而将其停赛，但是……这已经太迟了。比赛已经被罚取消了。  
我们的返校节没有了。  
我有……我有这么多话想向我的母亲说！我想你们所有人都有这么多话想向你们过世的心爱的人说，向……向彼此说。我想象着没有发生的事情，现在我失去了这一切。我们今年最大的社区活动被取消了，也许是因为我们想的太多了。  
而且，让事情变得更糟糕的是，一个，嗯（清嗓子）……一个危险的暴风雨前锋现在正在接近夜谷。在即将来临的暴雨前你应该立即找一处避难所，而作为一种公共安全的义务，我现在将为你播报天气讯息。  
（“Understood” by Y.R Generation）  
从那次天气预报开始，夜谷，已经过去五天了。那是一次载入史册的大暴雨，而我们需要继续播报天气情况。我希望你们都好。  
我刚刚见过你们中的一些了，而你们看起来还好，所以……这是个好消息。悲伤的是，返校节仍旧被取消了。联盟官方继续对Maliq Herrera的真实性进行调查并最终确定他确实不是真实的。他们说他是有形的，当他们触摸他的时候他们能感觉到他的身体，当他们同他说话的时候他们能听到他的声音，当他们看他的时候他们能看到一个男孩。但是红色平顶山教练团，作为证据，拿出了一张我们的宇宙中的很多星系的照片。之后，在看过这个之后，联盟官方认定Herrera过于不可测量的渺小，不能被认定是真实的。  
al-Mujaheed教练争论说仅仅依据某人的现实性就歧视他们是不公平的。仅仅因为某个人并不存在，并不意味着他们不能享有平等的权利，平等的事业的幸福。  
即使al-Mujaheed和Herrera持续的呼吁阻拦着联盟，这并不能带回我们没能得到的返校节。我们今年不能见到我们过世的朋友和亲人了，夜谷。我们还有没有答案的问题。我们还有没被满足的怀抱。我们还有没能说出的“我很想你们”。我们没能在那个我们想要哭泣的夜晚号啕大哭，夜谷。以我们也许每天晚上，夜谷，想要哭泣的方式。  
而即使比赛能够进行，周末的雨那么大，无论如何也会使它延期的。在那种滂沱大雨中不会有中场休息了。  
但是，不管这些，al-Mujaheed在上周五召开了一场赛前动员会，意在支持Maliq Herrera。这是—无论现在是什么时候—我们应该作为一个城镇团结起来的时候了。不管那场从未发生过的比赛。学生们和校友们，不幸的是只有那些仍旧在世的，在那一夜下雨的停车场，在影子完全被照亮的空荡荡的足球体育场里。  
我们讲故事。  
Inez Cordova告诉了我有关她的儿子的事，他开始走路了！  
Teddy Williams告诉我他最终打保龄球得了450分。  
Wilson Levy和Amber Aquini向我低语了她们上个春天在Luftnarp度假的故事。  
我对我的朋友Diane Creighton说了有关Carlos的事，和我有多么想他，但是我对于他正在进行的伟大的工作又是多么的自豪。而Diane向我介绍了她的儿子，Josh，他是一只黑脉金斑蝶。而过了一会儿，我再看见他的时候，他变成了一辆摩托车。哦，他真是个可爱的孩子，那个Josh。  
所有人都很悲伤，所有事都是完美的。  
在荧光电晕之下，那一夜我们在露天看台上呆到了很晚，吃着潮湿的烤肉，穿着我们橘黄色的雨衣，讲着那些我们希望讲给已经离开我们的心爱的人的故事。取而代之的讲给那些我们现在，或者可能是最终，爱着的人。  
在我们道别的时候，眼泪在我们雨水纵横的脸上很难被注意到了。  
“再见！”我们都说。  
“你也是！”我们都回应到。  
“哦！让我们常联系吧！”我们都加上，带着无拘无束的多种多样的意向。  
在我进我的车里之前，我看到Mailq Herrera孑然而立，穿着一整身足球队服……护肩，护膝，和全套装备。我告诉他很快又会继续打球了，而我们都站在他这一边。即使他只是我们集体无意识的想象的产物。  
他说，“我甚至不喜欢足球，先生。”他说他喜欢绘画和诗歌。  
我告诉他也可以成为一名艺术家，如果他希望的话。  
“只要这个城镇为我想象了那些。”他说。  
“呃。好吧，你是个真正的士兵。”我告诉他。  
“嗯。只是个士兵，”他说。“我不是真实存在的。我现在就要开始练习了，Mr. Palmer。”然后他戴上了他的头盔慢跑离开了。  
“但是，现在是凌晨2:00！”我大喊。但是他已经消失在了无情的暴雨之中。  
“当然是啦，先生！”他在我的脑海中微弱的回应道。  
我在那晚很容易就睡着了。我梦见太阳，梦见又和Carlos在一起，在一个实际上并不是灯塔的灯塔里。在一个什么也不是的世界里。也许是一个还未到来之事的梦。  
嗯。  
继续收听，接下来将为您带来一个只有狗才能听到的广播节目。  
而就像往常一样，晚安，夜谷。晚安。

今日谚语：我押的韵已经比诗经里的赞美诗还要多了。151。我押了151个韵。


	13. 57 清单

深呼吸。  
比那更深。比海平面更深的呼吸。在海谷中呼吸。在更深的海谷中呼吸。越来越深的呼吸直到你再也找不到回来的路。  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
你们中的一些可能还记得，但是大多数人应该都忘记了，你们拿到了一份清单。差不多两年前，你们拿到了一份清单，并被告知要准确的记住它。保证它的安全，以便某天，它能保证你的安全。  
好吧，听众们？治安官的秘密警察要我通知你们你们所等待的“某天”就是今天。今天你们将会用到我们给你的那份清单。你还留着它吗？你还记得它吗？精确的。你还留着它吗？你还平安吗？好吧，我们很快就会知道了。祝你好运。  
Harrison Kip，夜谷社区大学的考古学副教授，宣布今天他在沙漠中有所发现。  
“嚯啊！”他对着空无一人的风和沙解释道，在壮美的景观面前他变成了一个小点。“哦，哥们！”他继续道，看着他所找到的东西。  
到目前为止，他拒绝描述他所找到的东西，或者提供任何细节，因为这一缘故，除了盯着他所找到的不论是什么事物之外他什么也不做，只是继续说着类似“哇哦！”和“他们不会相信这个的！”这样的话。  
我们求助于Sara Sultan，社区大学教授，希望得到其他消息。但是她拒绝提供更多信息，只是表示Harrison在进行私人挖掘，由一小组匿名赞助人提供资金。她说，“尽管我个人没有见过他们，但是我曾通过电话联系他们，而他们拥有我们心中的最大利益。”  
“我确定这件事，”她补充道，“此外，他们为此次发掘提供了全部资金，所以，我将要做的，就是开始问问题？”  
一架独行的直升飞机谨慎的扫过了那片空旷的沙漠区域，Harrison被报告仍旧跪在他所发现的不论是什么事物跟前，以一种无法辨别的语言，向他自己解释着，那不论是什么事物难以置信的天性。  
后续将继续报道此事，终究会。我猜。不论是什么。  
夜谷社区医协会，协同市长办公室，宣布了新的全市范围的无肉星期一活动。肉类对环境和公众健康产生了巨大影响，出于对这一影响的认识，无肉星期一将会是每周我们挑出来试图避免烹饪肉类的日子。我们全都安静的坐着，试图用意志将我们自己带入无机的极乐之中，想方设法将我们柔弱的身体转化为金属，或是硅，或是岩石。  
当我们这么做失败时，很可能会这样（根据最新发布的物理原理），我们全都将会被加入一组批斗会中，来试图理解那些背叛者将会造成这重要的一天持续的失败。  
而现在，关注交通信息。  
我们是永恒的！我们不会持续存在！  
显然，你知道当你死去的时候，那些属于你的物质的物质将会成为物质，没有附加条款的约束。这些物质将成为任何事物的一员。这些物质不是你。这些物质再也不会是你。  
我们是永恒的！我们不会持续存在！  
但是比起物质，这更多关于你。当你死去，你将不会消失，直到所有知晓你的人，以及行为被对你的记忆所影响着—不论多么微弱—的人，直到这些人全部死去，而你完全被遗忘了。  
我们是永恒的！我们不会持续存在！  
但是即使到了那时，你仍未逝去。直到所有记得以及被这些受你影响的人影响过的人，全都逝去。  
我们不会持续存在！  
但是甚至在那之后，你仍未逝去。做到所有记得以及受这些记得以及受你影响的人……以此类推，延绵不绝。  
我们是永恒的！  
你将会存续，尽管是如此模糊的，如此轻微的，直到永恒。直到所有与你有关的所有事物不复存在的很久之后。你的人生如此渺小。但是，在这个宇宙的黄昏中，它的阴影将会降临在一代又一代身上，直到它变得模糊不清，难以看清……但它仍在那里。一道车辙痕迹的吐息在你面前延展开来。  
我们是永恒的！但我们不会持续存在！  
在800号路上发生了一起轻微事故，靠近84B出口处。预计将造成延误。  
以上就是交通信息。  
一则最新消息：我们仍旧不知道今天的什么时候你将以何种方式使用那份清单。你仍旧记得那份清单对吗？你在一段时间之前拿到了那份清单。你应该已经记住它了。如果你没有……（Cecil呻吟起来）……我的意思是,如果你没有……好吧，我的意思是……如果你不（Cecil呻吟起来，在远处可能有狼的嚎叫声，或者那是Cecil自己的声音高频率的回声）……  
没有人能替你自己决定你自己的命运。只有你能决定你的命运。只有你和你与生俱来的特权，以及全部的毫无目的的，毫无意义的，运气，能决定你的命运。  
治安官的秘密警察正在环城巡逻检查是不是每个人都把那个清单植入脑海。如果你没有，他们可能会摇着头发出啧啧声，然后说，“哇，你现在有麻烦了！”然后会让你去为你自己找一些随便什么在危险中代替那份清单保护你的东西。  
很快为您带来更多相关消息，因为你正拼命的试图想起那份告知你的清单。或者甚至是那是什么时候告诉你的，或者是在什么情境中，那是一份非常重要的清单。  
现在，一些来自我们的赞助商的信息。  
一个空的饭碗。  
一个不可触碰的水碗。  
一种在房间中的寂静。  
一个空无一物的笼子。  
一种曾被令人欢心的本能的陪伴所安抚过的不安感  
我们在你的窗外倾听，没有听到争吵声。没有一句“不”，没有一句“等着我！”。没有什么发出喵喵声。没有什么这么做。完全没有什么在喵喵叫。  
夜晚是如此寂静以致于我们的思绪像是一种喧嚣，使我们彻夜未眠。  
在远处，狗没有吠叫。  
宠物超市。宠物去哪了呢？  
老妇人Josie在沙漠之花保龄球馆里，在一局中向我反复说着正在进行的新旧夜谷歌剧院的修建目前一切顺利。他们已经完成了基础的拱门，外侧的防洪堤，和马厩的雏形。  
“是的，”她说，拿着她的球为轮到她准备着。“这个城镇会再一次拥有歌剧的。”  
“但是歌剧是什么，”其他在社团里的所有人问她，“那是一种植物吗？它有粗糙的，皮革一样的皮肤吗？”  
但是她不再说任何事了，只是投出了球，球在球道上被一个名叫Erika的生物（它绝对不是一个天使）接住了，Erika同时说着，“滚啊，滚啊！这个球在滚！”然后Erika踢倒了所有球瓶，同时说着，“撞击！碰！球刚刚击中了所有这些球瓶并且把它们都击倒了！哇哦！打得真好啊！”  
当然了，我们谁也没有……对于Erika这个存在的合法的知识，所以……我们谁也不能同这一击竞技。  
而现在，对你的一条跟踪报道。  
刚刚，有一名身着褐色皮夹克的男人，手持鹿皮箱子，看着你的肩膀。你对此十分确信，只是你不大记得起来这件事发生过了。这很模糊，很遥远，就像一个你还小的时候做过的梦，而现在作为一个成年人，你不能想起它是一个梦还是一件真的在你身上发生过的事了。  
但是有一个男人。  
有过一个男人，对吗？  
你试图在回忆中抓住什么，但是只能陷入了碎片和断层中。  
他兴致勃勃的看着你的肩膀，一个鹿皮箱子在他的右手中。这个箱子发出嗡嗡声。可能这个男人也是？你不记得了。  
这些都不是真实的，你想。这些都没有发生过。这都是虚构的。你正在听一个虚构的故事，而这些都没有在你身上发生过。  
这件事发生在你身上的感觉仍旧挥之不去；只是在一会儿之前，你想到，在你的肩膀后面有一个穿褐色皮夹克的男人，手持鹿皮箱子。他可能现在仍在那里，你害怕确认这件事。或者，也许，你已经确认过了，而现在不记得做过这件事了。  
你回头去看。  
那里空无一物。  
你转回头来。  
“那里什么也没有。”你倍感安慰的想。只是，现在，这上面要画个问号了。“那里什么也没有？那里真的什么都没有吗？”  
穿着褐色皮夹克的男人对你开口说话了，相当急切的，关于……一些事情，但是是什么？他有一张地图。他指着地图上的一个地方。现在你不知道那张地图上是这个世界的哪个区域，更不用说他指的是什么地方。  
“这全都是编出来的故事，”你对你自己说。你决定把我刚刚对你说的当作一个用于娱乐的编出来的故事。  
但还是……  
但还是……  
那种感觉挥之不去，那种感觉就在你的肩膀上，这个编造出来的故事可能完全不是编造出来的。  
哦。哦，天哪。听众们，太阳不见了！它并没有被云彩遮盖住；它离开了，而我们知道太阳通常是相当勇敢的，只有什么的确很恐怖的东西在这个地区的时候才离开。什么东西能像这样把太阳吓跑呢？  
现在是时候了，我—我确定。现在就是你需要知道那个清单的时候了。试着回忆。你把它写下来了，也许？乱翻着厨房里的垃圾桶，在过期了好几年的外卖菜单，和你从没参加过的健康俱乐部的广告传单里。试着找到你写下的那个清单在哪。  
但是这太迟了！咆哮声从四面八方传来。一些尖锐的喊叫似乎是从没有太阳的云层中发出的，而一个声音，像是通过一个扩音器，告诉我们现在就是背出清单的时间了，否则！  
这就是了。如果你不知道，那你就是不知道。我知道，至少如此。我知道。哦！Carlos知道吗？感谢天空中的神秘光芒他不在这里！谁知道如果他那装满了科学的大脑，会不会有一些语言的杂点让他的记忆出错！  
听众们—那些剩下还在听的—我现在将带你，背诵这份清单，为你的生命背诵，到天气讯息。  
榛子  
迷惑  
乌贼  
云雀  
潜伏  
Ro—  
(“Upside Down World” by Paisley Rae)  
心跳  
心跳  
心跳  
心跳  
心跳  
哦。我仍在这里。我看着我的手指。我活动着我的肢体，我把一只手放在胸口上（就像我们还是孩子的时候每天早上被迫向旗帜宣誓血盟那样）我感到空气和液体循环通过我的身体，体液动态和电脉冲的简单机制由一些物理法则的荒谬巧合支撑着，通过我对你所说的这句话。  
所有事物看起来都在秩序之中……我感到紧张，而且迟疑不定，有时候感到一种无法被填补的空虚，也许那是不该被填补的，而有时还有一种不论情景没有缘由而流露出的悲伤  
所以，所有事物都完美的处于秩序之中。我平安无事。  
我们，作为一个社区，走上了街头。我们在露天集会。我，也去了。我，也走上了街头参加了露天集会。我们现在都在这里，在格鲁公园，而我，对你们，通过这个麦克风说着，一如往常，我对同任何事物的联系都感到不确定，但是……我不在乎。不论如何。因为我知道，现在，我正联系着你们所有人。  
近来我有种失去联系的感觉。我的存在被分离为此时的这里和此时的那里。我与Carlos的关系最近存在了距离的概念，在观念上的空间中，而不是在任何特定的空间中。  
我也有过怀疑跟随我的市民们的时候，或者甚至感到可能受到他们的威胁的时候。  
但是现在这些都无关紧要了，在这此时此刻，在这里，在这个公园里。  
Diane Creighton和她的儿子Josh在一起，他今天早晨是一只草地鹨。我对他们只有爱意。  
Jackie Fiero，在当铺做事，正在给古玩店的Frances Donaldson看一把很酷的刀，有人跑进当铺，喊着“把这个藏起来！”当掉了刀，然后跑出去了。此时此刻，除了信任与爱之外，人类同胞之间什么也没有。  
一群戴着兜帽的身影潜伏在公园的角落中，对人们指指点点，看起来在斜视和嘲笑着没注意到他们的市民们。我很害怕戴着兜帽的身影。尽管如此，我对他们的恐吓感到安慰。我想他们现在甚至也指着我，低语着，而没什么能比这更让我有在家中的感觉了。  
Janice，我的小侄女Janice，在这里，在这个公园中加入了我们大家，和她那我不愿意多说的家人在一起，但是我以必须的对待亲人的方式宽恕他。Janice和她的朋友Edmond，还有Megan，Partice在一起，正在向我招手示意，而我也向她招手。我真高兴她记得那个清单。我真高兴我们都做到了。看起来没有一个人不见了。我数过了，每一个夜谷的居民都在公园里，平安无事。我们晃动肩膀来表达放松，我们叹息来表达宽慰，我们一起呼吸，和谐的，偶然的。  
“Wilson？”我们中的一个对另一个说，“事情怎么样了，Wilson？”  
“哦，你知道的，”另一个人说，尽管他不知道，“你那边怎么样了，Amber？”  
“哦，很好，”她说。而她是对的。一切顺利。  
然后他们都牵住了他们所爱之人的手，Amber对Wilson笑了，Wilson也对Amber笑了，所有人对所有人和所有事物微笑着，而没有人一切都好，事实上，但是我们都在户外而且我们都微笑着。而这也是它本身的一种完美了。  
哦。呃，一名治安官的秘密警察代表像往常一样到达了，他用绳索从天空中降下，挤进了欢乐的人群中间，在……（清嗓子）在一阵催泪弹和闪光弹中。有几人呛到了并退开了，代表向我们喊今天只是一个演习，没有人真的遭遇了危险，而今天实际上并不是我们需要记得那个清单的那一天，尽管那一天不知什么时候就会到来，已经到来了，在“即将到来”这个词最常见的意义上已经到来了，而我们身处在安全之中但是我们同时也在严峻的危险中。我们同时身处于两种情况之中，而因此我们能自由的完整享受我们的人生。一名代表在装甲火车后面的什么地方对着一个扬声器高喊着。  
（Cecil清了清他的嗓子）  
所以，一上就是今天的内容了，听众们。你们所有躲开了催泪瓦斯听着这些话的人，我们都一直是安全的，并且我们会一直保持安全直到那个时候—或迟或早但是完全是这种样子—当我们再一次不再安全。  
（Cecil咕哝着，受催泪瓦斯影响的程度加深了）  
继续收听下一个节目，一个惊讶的男人疯狂的洗着牌，对着一个他以为没有打开的麦克风说着“呃，呃，呃”。  
晚安，夜谷。晚安。  
今日谚语：小心带着礼物的希腊人。也要小心来自希腊人的礼物。礼物和赤手空拳的希腊人都是没问题的。


	14. 58 巨石

它看起来像只鸭子，叫起来像只鸭子……你不应该这么快就跳到结论部分。  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
听众们，有人连夜在市政厅放置了一块巨石。  
昨晚，并没有什么蓝色板岩制造的15英尺高，2英尺厚的矩形飞过市政厅门前褪色的草坪和虚弱的郁金香花园。但是现在，它在那里了。一块巨石，有着中性的几何形状，在尚未升高的朝阳照射下投射出了长长的，尖锐的影子。这是个不祥的建筑，通往古老的力量和早已死去的神。也许，它还连接着我们最初的来自天外的祖先。而现在，就在圣诞节的几天之前，这块隐现的，黑暗的石头谜一般的在夜晚出现了，投射下轻蔑的影子贯穿了我们的梦境和对世界原始的理解。  
这真是超级欢乐我超喜欢它的！不管是谁把它摆在那里，干得好！那一定有……20吨重？不知道你是怎么做到这个的，但是这样让我们都感受到了节日精神！  
我在前几天晚上同Carlos通过话了。他仍旧被困在……（清嗓子）他没有被困。我答应他我不会再说他被困在另一个世界的沙漠里了。他正在……那边进行工作。  
他说在几个月的无助之后他交到了一些朋友，比如伟大的士兵Doug和Alicia，而且还完成了许多研究工作。他一点也没有感到被困。我告诉他他正违背他的意愿被锁在另一片沙漠中，而且他没法回来，这看起来对我提供了很强的“被困”的意味。  
他告诉我他曾经也是这样感觉的。但是现在他不再感觉受到沙子下的轰鸣声，或是在黄褐色的沙漠中不断迁徙的军队的威胁了。他们没什么吓人的，只是……令人好奇。  
他感觉像这个沙漠—在另一个世界中科学意义上最有趣的地方—正是需要他的地方。现在。  
他引用了那句老话，“当上帝关上一扇门时，上帝也会打开一扇窗。上帝有时候也会按指关节，上帝也会踢在人行道上的松果。上帝还会一次嚼一整包口香糖。最近上帝在戒烟，这让他感到很烦躁。  
Carlos用这种经典的说法指出这片沙漠对于他作为一名科学家的职业生涯来说是个很棒的选择。我尊重这一点。  
我问了他有没有找到哪怕一扇旧橡木门，能够把他带回夜谷。  
他说他还没，但是之后他问，“Cecil，如果我能找到那扇门，你愿不愿意……可能……再来这边？就来看看。我想让你见见Alicia。Alicia有只普锐斯汽车那么大的卷毛比熊犬，而且在天文学上很有造诣。他们也向我展示了一些他们非常喜爱的行星和彗星。还有，星座在这里每晚都会变化！每晚群星都会在天空中组成一些新的神秘的英雄的形状。我真希望你能来看看。”Carlos跟我这样说。  
（叹息）  
“我会看到的。这听起来比我记忆中的好多了。”我说。  
“好的。”他说。  
我很想再待在Carlos身边。我们曾经每晚厮守无话不谈，共度良宵，这真是……在你失去注视你的双眼和牵着你的手之前你不会意识到这对你意味着什么。此外，我可以请个假。除了今年春天勇敢的逃往另一个世界相同的沙漠之外，我不认为我还离开过夜谷自从……哇哦，嗯，Luftnarp？Svitz。呃。时光飞逝，停顿，真是奇怪。  
哦，重大新闻！这周三的下午将举行重建的旧城区吊桥的开通仪式。因为两年前的一次重大事故，以及全面的水量匮乏造成的缺乏吊桥修建的必要性，开通吊桥推迟了十四年—包括预算增长了两千万美元。所以，技术上讲，我们距竣工尚有十二年。但是市议会通知我们可能现在就要举行开通仪式。  
“我们已经烧了两千万美元了，”市议会在一艘游轮上进行的电话会议上异口同声的说。市议会工作人员全都戴着配套的墨镜和松软的帽子，通过长而卷曲的吸管喝着一个大菠萝里柔和的汁水。  
开通典礼将在星期三下午的一个集体的梦境中举行。所以，确保你在星期三没有进行任何有挑战性的事务（包括身体上的和精神上的），以便你能迷糊的进入这个有趣的社区梦境事件。  
我们开始收到对于新近连夜出现在市政厅门前的巨石的投诉了。这块巨石开始盘旋了。我的意思是，不要大惊小怪，不要在一块飞翔的巨石面前崩溃。它升起了，像是，两到三英寸。没有一英尺那么高，或者更高。  
而投诉，尽管，不是关于飞行这件事的。它们是关于这块巨石的地位的。我们的城镇（或者在这件事上是国家）是建立在死亡已久的古老的宗教和国家分崩离析的基础上的。  
Juanita Jefferson，夜谷或无社区组织的领导，宣布她的团队对于一个旧神原始的象征以及可能存在的以政府财产的形式显现的我们的最初的来自天外的祖先表示抗议。  
市政厅连接到附近一台没人知道如何关上的Acer笔记本电脑上，通过仍旧活跃的Skype直播大声啜饮鸡尾酒，以此表示反驳。  
Juanita Jefferson附上，“树木！他们是我们！”然后啃了一个被裹在一个热狗面包里的小型金属管一口。在她咀嚼的时候，我们仍能听到她清晰的说话声。“树木！”她说，她闭着的嘴缓慢的起伏着活动着，嚼碎钢铁，咯吱作响。  
另外几人已经在这一问题上同意了Jefferson的观点，承认在他们仍旧热诚的崇拜着旧神（很多在炫耀血染的鞋子和包裹在被剥去的血肉中的尖锐的石块），他们不相信政府会放任如此公开的表达这种信仰。  
“（听起来不完全像是从一个作为瓶子的大菠萝里吸取鸡尾酒的最后一口，随后是很大的一声“哈”的吸空的声音）”市一议会通过电脑回复道。  
当此事失去控制时将为您带来更多相关争论。但是，现在先带来一些赞助商的资讯。  
今天的节目由寂静自省为您呈现。  
你意识到在你的内在有什么了吗？  
不，不是柔软的肉和致命的微生物。比那更多。是什么使你成为了你？  
你是怎么能够感激你甚至能成为一个物体，有别于宇宙中的其他呢？  
你有没有发现你自己正在现实世界的白噪音中求索，你的耳鼓被现实的污秽堵塞了。  
现在我们有了夜谷社区广播电台推荐的寂静自省。试试看吧。  
这是一段寂静。而在寂静期间，反省你自己。反省你的人生，你的存在。闭上你的眼睛，只是进行反省。让我们在无光，无声的环境中——反省。  
准备好了吗？现在开始。  
（一段完全的安静）  
你反省了吗？那是一段很长的寂静，对吗？你知道那段寂静有多长吗？哈哈！那是两星期！你已经失去意识整整两星期了！你已经被宣布法律上死亡了！你的家人很想念你，但是你终于能成为你一直梦想成为的活着的鬼魂了。哈哈哈！享受不受法律后果限制的生活吧！  
而现在，是一些关于巨石的最新消息。  
很多抗议者出现在市政厅门前，高举标语反对巨石。标语上写着，“没有巨石就没有城市财产”，然后用一条横线划去这些句子。这真是让人困惑，因为那看上去像是一种双重否定，但是当你靠近去看时，“不”的部分也用横线划了，这是一种三重否定，这降低成了一种单纯的否定。  
现场还有其他标语只是被染成了泥土色，所以那看起来就像巨石已经失去了来自抽象表现主义社区的支持一样。  
好在，治安官的秘密警察已经温柔的把反对者安置在了远处的一处围墙分割的停车场中，在那里没有人能看到或者听到他们的抗议—这样既维持了公共秩序而又允许了言论自由。真是一种双赢。  
反对示威者也到达了现场支持巨石，表示了他们对反对巨石者的厌恶之情。他们高举的标语上有巨石的图片以及……可能那是字母I，或者L，或者数字1。这是……很难说这个这些天流行的无衬线字体的符号中包含了什么。  
警察把反对示威者安置进了一处围栏中，在原本的示威者旁边，然后用遮光又隔音的天鹅绒罩子把两个围栏都盖了起来。  
哦！我们接到消息称巨石正在震动，发出巨大的轰鸣声。同时，他在发光。但是我不知道。我感觉不到也看不到所以……现在这跟我没关系了，不是吗？  
让我们关注体育消息。  
夜谷高中蝎子队经历了2014年艰难的赛季。它因为一件牵扯到年轻的跑位Maliq Herrera的丑闻而遭到禁赛。蝎子队被取消了所有有Herrera参与的比赛胜利，因为他并不是真实存在的，而这违背了地方法规。  
队里最好的后卫之一，高年级的Jessica Lexington，上个九月在一处高速公路匝道处口拒绝屈服之后得了脊柱寄生虫，因此这几个赛季一直在场边间席。  
此外，二年级的二年级的四分卫Henry Lexington，就是Jessica的弟弟，在他的第一个赛季作为新人而努力着。在年末他的表现有所进步。因为教练Nazr al-Mujaheed对Lexington进行了训练，他用他自己的双手拿球，然后用他自己的手臂把球扔出去—在赛季早期没有其他人像他这样做。  
但是，从好的一面看，蝎子队前任四分卫Michael Sandero在毕业之后似乎取得了巨大成功。你们中很多人已经知道了，Michael已经被一所名叫Mitch-igan的大学所招募。Mi—Mish—M—Mitch—again。Mitch—igan。Mishigan。密歇根。我本人不是一个体育迷，所以我并不知道密歇根大学坐落于哪个州，但是他们也许在Michael作为四分卫效力的这个赛季取得了不败战绩，之后会在大学足球季后赛之后对阵另一所大学……Ollabomma（俄克拉荷马州是Oklahoma）这个听起来也是个私立学校。我从来没听过这个名字。  
密歇根被看好赢得今年的冠军，而Michael作为前锋将与Heisman Trophy并肩作战，后者被授予了校队最佳球员的称号。他对天气因素的掌控以及强有力的控火术技巧对于之前密歇根队一直致力于的进攻方面可是无价之宝。  
好运，Michael！你的家乡正为你欢呼！  
一则关于正在发光和颤抖的巨石的最新消息：  
在它下方的地面裂开了，而秘密警察已经发布了声明称很抱歉禁言了原本的抗议者。他们已经释放了这些抗议者，要求他们抗议的再努力一点。  
“同时，靠近巨石一点抗议，好吗？”秘密警察对困惑的抗议者们喊道，后者的眼睛在黑暗的围栏里关了整个下午之后，现在仍在适应明亮的日光。“试着马上面对这个东西，然后抗议！”警察们在他们的巡逻车后面喊着。  
秘密警察同时要求反对示威者试图与巨石交谈。  
“你们那么喜欢它，为什么不和它结婚？”秘密警察嘲弄道，紧接着加上，“不，不，说真的，同那东西说说，好吗？它要让我们崩溃了！”  
但是所有的抗议者都从现场散开了。  
巨石现在剧烈的颤抖起来。我能—我能听到它，在这个演播室里。我能通过我的身体感受到它。我的皮肤在嘎嘎作响！我能看到强烈的绿色光芒。它是如此的明亮！我们广播站的水泥墙壁相比之下黯然失色！  
所以，在我们的物理存在不是化为原子雾，就是被囊括进宇宙能量之时，让我—以我作为有形实体的最后一个动作—为您带来今日天气讯息。  
（“Anything I want you to” by The Rizzos）  
好吧，巨石的裂缝裂开了。石头破裂的时候发出了震耳欲聋的响声，一道令人眼盲的白光，臭气和硫磺的味道，岩石碎裂的粉尘覆盖在蜷缩在地的我们的后背上。  
在劫后余生的尘雾中我们寻找着死者，发现无人死去。  
我们寻找着伤口，发现无人受伤。  
我们检查受损的街道和建筑，发现……好吧，我们发现了一些礼物。我们发现绿化带的树木上洒满了金纸包裹的玩具和小包的高级巧克力。有一个华丽的包裹里面装着丝质围巾，装饰着卷曲镀金的丝带，闪光的标签上写着祝福每个在夜谷的人的佳节问候，放在一起的礼品卡上写着流行的故事，像是Target的，Ralph的，以及Harted的。  
啊，嗯，唔。看。我不想抱怨。但是礼物是夜谷很久以前就废除了的物质主义，这看起来就像一个残酷的节日恶作剧。我—我很高兴没有人受伤，但是这整个巨石事件真是烦人！这并不是一个对我们的城市或者我们的生活的致命威胁，只不过是一个关于旧神的低质量浪费时间的恶作剧而已。清理这一切花了快一个下午，但是好在，这些都被扫走并倒到了填埋场。  
市议会，在听说了我们镇上下了一场节日礼物的暴雨之后，迅捷又洒脱的从他们用税金支付的海岛游中回来了，对我们不得不目击他们的消费主义的袭击而提供了慰问。  
他们提醒我们圣诞老人是一个CIA创造的虚构形象，而这个节日不应该是关于购买物品的，或者获得物品的，甚至不应该是关于给予物品的。  
“圣诞节，”他们异口同声的吟唱着，“是一个关于稍微减少对邻居的不信任的节日。是一个我们在经过戴着兜帽的人影，或者携带着某种政府制式的武器的人们，应该更加恭敬的垂下我们的目光的日子。圣诞节是一个呆在家里陪伴家人的节日。把门锁上，所有人清晰的说话，并确保在隐藏的摄像头范围之内。”  
在这时，一架警方直升机低飞经过市政厅，它的探照灯疯狂的扫过每一名市民恐惧的脸。这真是一个带着魔法的圣诞时刻，整个人群都在一阵节日的欢呼中畏缩了起来。  
独有一个人问道，“但是圣诞节不是一个宗教节日吗？镇上应该这样宣扬一个宗教节日吗？”  
市政厅很快回复：“不属于任何我们知道的宗教！”同时秘密警察温和的把这个爱抱怨的吝啬鬼引导到了不那么公共的场合。  
夜谷，有些时候我们会看到一些奇怪的和与众不同的东西，而我们的第一反应是厌恶和恐惧它们，带着暴怒和轻蔑反对与之相关的一切，但这可不是圣诞精神。这是一年中我们必须学着不要对我们不知晓或不了解的东西大喊大叫的日子，我门应该只是简单的躲开他们，然后过一阵子之后假装他们从没出现过。  
而今天，我们大体上做到了这一点。我们大体上做的很好，夜谷！  
嗯。也许要对所有人说一声圣诞快乐了。也许，这是一个节日开始的好兆头。  
嘿！这是未来最好的部分了。所有你希望可能的事都是可能的—只要你不要过度的去想它。  
接下来将为你带来什么东西用爪子从你的胸腔向外挖掘的声音。  
晚安，夜谷。晚安。

今日谚语：不是打斗中的狗的大小的问题。是另一只在打斗中的狗的大小的问题。


	15. 59 古董

黎明之前并不是最黑暗的时候。实际上所有的星星都熄灭的时候才是最黑暗的时候。那时候可是非常黑暗。  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
今年我们将将以一些非常麻烦的新闻作为开端。Frances Donaldson，古董市场的主人，报告说她的古董中的一些逃跑了。她说她今天早上给它们喂食的时候，它们还都在，但是当她像往常一样在下午三点左右去给它们浇水的时候，发现栅栏被割开了而超过一半的古董不见了。  
“它们没有逃跑，”她更正了记者们，而他们只是想稍微和她谈谈，获知发生了什么，只是试图做到最好来帮助她，所以并不需要因为用了不同的词就被殴打头部，但是……无论如何。  
“它们没有逃跑，”她说，“它们被释放了。”  
所有在那附近的监控摄像头—因为那并不是夜谷某个特别有趣或危险的地点，所以只有三百四十四个摄像头—已经失灵了，或是被转到了看不到古董的围栏的方向，或是家用录像系统磁带中的内容被换成了《至尊辩护律师》电视剧，互相录下或重录下每盘的内容，以便每盘同时显示出Matlock的幽灵—一个独自一人，始终如一的Matlock，贯穿了录像带时代的闪烁和扭曲。  
秘密警察警告市民们古董是野生动物，尽管大体上很友好，但是它们的行为仍旧是不可预测的。如果你看到了一只古董，不要接近它。只是用手护住你的胸口，尖叫着“我们都要被吃掉了！”然后没头苍蝇似的的跑掉。  
“尽管这有可能激起古董的狩猎行为本能，让它追赶你。我们不能容忍停下来查看它这种事。你看，我们是很忙的。有什么东西让你从研究这玩意上停下来吗？”治安官的秘密警察总结道，然后摇着他们的头又融合回了墙壁中。  
StrexCrop联合公司，你对这个公司的印象可能还是之前的我们不友好的统治者，或者如果你的记忆被修改和抹消过的话你就对他们毫无印象了。无论如何，StrexCorp是，理所当然的，由……很难不用那个违法的词“天使”来形容的存在，但是它们的名字全都叫做Erika。它们继续使StrexCrop转变为致力于改善我们的世界，作为这一过程的一部分，Erika们开始开始了释放居住在StrexCrop占领区的人们的进程，他们将从被称作“坏男孩时光”或是“反乌托邦资产阶级地狱时光”中回来—无论你喜欢怎么称呼它。  
被释放的人中包括了Janice Rio（就在街边），他最后被看到进入了一间共管公寓，你完全不应该这样做。永远不要进入共管公寓。  
同时被释放的还有：Lucy和Hannah Gutierrez，前任白沙冰激凌店前任店主的破产，导致她们的人生被Strex没收抵债。她们看起来还好，身体健康，穿得不比，像是，因为在市政府选举中投错了票而被市议会关押在城外那个废弃的矿井里的普通人差。哈-哈，我们都在人生的某个时刻经历过法律范围外的延期关押嘛，无论如何。  
她们许诺将重开一她们的冰激凌店，现在正通过一家众筹网站Kickstarter众筹资金。为了有个更好的结果，这个众筹网站被标记成有一个接口，你可以插入一部iPhone来获得实时混合统计结果，并从一个混合社区中赚取混合点数。尽管如此，这不是真的为此众筹的，这是为了一家冰激凌店！而且我不知道你怎么想，但是我等不及要再吃上他们的魔法Gutierrez冰激凌了。  
Chad Bowinge，住在建在一处闹鬼的棒球场附近的塘底福利院里（http://nightvale.wikia.com/wiki/Shambling_Orphan），说“我们对彼此做的事情，是悲伤的。这是一阵哭泣，以及紧咬的牙关。”  
我不认为这与StrexCrop，Kickstarter或者有关，但是他走过来对我说了这些，所以我想把它也播报出来。谢啦，Chad！  
现在为你带来另一期儿童趣味事实科学角。  
伸出你的舌头。伸出更长……更长……这真的是你所能达到的最长了吗？我打赌你还能比这再多伸出来一点！  
哇哦！这，似乎有，三英尺长！老实说，我—我以为只有一英寸这样。呃！哦！嗯……现在这是五英尺了！你—你的舌头有多长呢？一条舌头应该有多长呢？嗯，呃，有没有人查查这个？  
这—这开始让我觉得都点奇怪了，你那无限长的舌头。这应该是一个有趣又带点挑战性的练习，但我现在对滚与我的人生和我自己的所有事都产生了怀疑。我—我在发抖！你—你的舌头已经到达了门外，它现在延伸到了街道上，它—它滚动着出了城市！看看你的舌头伸了多远！  
你做的不好，年轻的孩子。但是你肯定做了什么。肯定是。  
而在某个地方，你的舌尖仍旧在滚动，品尝着它和你都看不到的世界的滋味。  
这么说，与你有关的……嗯……没事了。这无关紧要。  
哦，上帝！哦上帝，那……那条舌头！那条可怕的无限长的舌头！  
以上就是儿童……趣味事实……科学……角。  
我们又接到了许多关于丢失的古董的消息。人们看到了古董的足迹，听到了一些生物在垃圾堆周围觅食，在他们的草地上聚集，阔步穿过他们的后院。很难说古董们究竟在向哪个方向移动，因为很多这些报告相互抵触，人们似乎把古董们和其他看起来类似的动物，比如猫头鹰，或者鬣狗，或者细菌混淆了起来。  
实习生Maureen，她已经，总的来说，比我所能记得的所有人实习的时间都要长了—干得好，Maureen！—无论如何，Maureen现在回到了学校，所以她的朋友Hector现在接管了一些工作。嗨，Hector！你能来真好啊。  
实习生Hector在挥手，他说你好，他没有麦克风，所以他的“你好”没有传达到你们耳边。除了我所声称的事物之外对你来说什么也不存在。  
无论如何，Hector，你能不能帮我个忙去看看逃逸的古董的事情现在怎么样了？这些报告一团糟，我们需要有人去实地考察，以便进行播报。在实地，就像他们说的那样。深埋在泥土中，就像俗话说的那样，理解正在发生的事实真相。  
Hector在点头—现在这点头对你来说存在了。  
再见，Hector。知道我们在看到你，很快，而且很好，我确定。  
现在，这个。  
想象一名男子。  
这是一个简单的指令，可能产生成千上万种可能的人设。想象这名男子。所有可能的物理形态，所在地点，以及一名男子可能的状态。有可能这名男子已经死去如此之久以至于化为了灰尘。也许你正在想象着灰尘，而有可能你并没有错。  
想象一名男子。  
想象他。有一枚嗡嗡作响的灯泡在他的头顶。而他正站在一个勉强可以称作简陋的棚屋里的勉强可以走廊的地点。灯泡不停的嗡嗡作响。他不耐烦的抬头看了看。你错误的把他想象成了灰尘。现在你能想象出他了吗？你知道他看起来什么样了吗？  
想象一名男子。  
不。不，我很抱歉，不。你是错误的。（沉重的叹息）所以本周的“找到我所想的那名男子”竞赛将会延迟到下周，所以这是连续第三百周没有产生一名赢家了，而下周的奖金金额将达到三百零一支定制的铅笔，上面写着“我赢了一件事”。  
呃，我希望很快有人得奖。在这里的一大盒铅笔？开始碍到一些事了。  
哦！猜猜是谁在演播室里和我一起！好吧，不是真的和我在一起，而是把他自己发射到了我们的实体平面。是的，我和你们最爱的科学家，但主要是我的，Carlos！

Carlos：嗨，Cecil！

Cecil：Carlos，我知道我们昨天晚上已经讨论过这件事了，但是面对着听众们，为什么你不跟我们说说关于你所被困—对不起！呃，你花了一些时间的那片另一个世界的沙漠的新消息呢？

Carlos：好吧，我—我已经进行了这么多有趣的研究！我已经研究了岩石的构成（那与我们的世界并不相同），以及这些岩石的构成的成分，那与我们的世界是相同的，这很奇怪。而我正在努力弄清这里究竟有多少星星。我的意思是，它们的大小和形状经常改变，但是……我认为这里有很多星星。

Cecil：这听起来很科学。

Carlos：哦，这听起来非常科学。这是最科学的了。我不认为我还更科学过，而你知道我有多么热爱科学。

Cecil：哦-哦-哦，是的。我对科学也十分感兴趣。但是我很想念，你知道的，你的触碰！我很想念！听众们，你们不能看见，但是我正试着抓住他的手，但是我的手穿过了他因为事实上他并不在这里。

Carlos：我—我知道。这就是为什么我在试着开发一种能让你来这边的途径。我想你会喜欢这边的！这里超级有趣，而且有这么多科学。另外，这里的人们也更友善。夜谷的人可能有点……

Cecil：不，我—我知道。我想只是一次小小的拜访不会有什么害处的。但是我需要很快回到演播室的桌前。要跟电台的管理层请假可是很难的。

Carlos：太好了！所以我弄明白你要怎么来这里之后会通知你。呃，我等不及要再看到你本人了。

Cecil：我也是！

Carlos：迫不及待了，迫不及待。

Cecil：哦，好吧！我也是！

Carlos：这会很棒的。

Cecil：呃……嗯。好吧。非常感谢你向夜谷的所有人通知了这么有价值的消息。谢谢，Carlos。

Carlos：再见，Cecil。

Cecil：坏消息，听众们。看起来所有的古董们都聚集在了市政厅周围，并且向任何试图进入或出来的人做出威胁行为。我们接到报道称市政厅已经进行了安全疏散（使用了他们为这一目的做准备的火箭滑车），市长Dana Cardinal仍旧被困在里面。  
治安官的秘密警察很快作出反应，发表声明声称应对这种情况实际上不是他们的工作，因为，老实说，这看起来挺危险和吓人的。他们说他们已经动员了所有可用警力，努力使责任从他们身上转移开。  
治安官的秘密警察高喊着口号离开了，“不是我们的工作，不是我们的问题。”  
哦，不！哦不！我被告知古董们已经找到了一条进入市政厅的路径。它们一群正在进入这栋建筑。市政厅已经被一群饥饿的古董所入侵了，没有人留下保护我们的市长了！  
谁会保护Dana？有人吗！一定要有个人来！没有人会挺身而出吗？没有人？有人听到这个吗？我—我们是什么样的城镇啊？我们是什么样的城镇？  
以及，这是天气讯息。  
（“state of mine” by Stöj Snak)  
好吧，听众们。好吧，好吧，听众们。看起来……看起来似乎没事了！  
我们不知道是怎么回事，但是我们挚爱的市长又一次化险为夷了。一个身份未知的人出现在了现场，跑进了市政厅并且单枪匹马的击退了一群古董保卫了市长办公室。  
这个人真是……愚蠢啊。这个人可能被杀了，或者身受重伤！它们可能已经这么做了！我们不知道这个人是谁，或者它们去了哪里，所以他们的命运就像其他任何我不会或不能说出的事情一样不复存在了。  
市长Cardinal发函表示感谢，说，“不论你是谁，谢谢你。我不代表城镇或者市政府。我仅代表我自己，作为一个人，作为一个充满血气和忧虑的人类。谢谢你保护了我的安全。”她说。  
Pamela Winchell，紧急新闻发布会主管，举办了一场紧急新闻发布会，她在市长声明之后加上了，“云是天空的系带。把它们拉紧一些！让云更紧一些！让天空更近一些！”然后把她自己用力投向了天空，直到她在高空中化为了一个小点。  
所以，看起来另一场危机已经得到了避免，虽然是以一种突然的并且—如果我坦率的说，就像一个新闻工作者那样—缺少故事情节的。也许我们永远不会知道那名救世主是谁，或者那名释放了古董们的人是谁。也许我们永远不会知道任何事。我们确实还对此一无所知。  
哦，但是等等！哦，实习生Hector回来了。哦，嘿，Hector？那看到那名身份未知的见义勇为者是谁了吗？呃，你知道些什么吗？  
哦，不！Hector他……Hector！他捂着他的手臂。皮肤被撕裂了一大块，形成了一个边缘参差不齐的深深的椭圆形伤口。他被咬了。哦，Hector！那是你，对吗？我送你去进行采访而不是让你把自己卷进去，但是……但是谢谢你这么做了。通常这对新闻工作者的职业准则是一种违背，那清楚的说当我们能仅仅旁观的时候就不应该挺身而出，但是……Dana！Dana是我的朋友，所以我感谢你这次无视了我们的潜规则。  
我说真话，我—我—我真的没想到Hector会是做出这件事的那种人，甚至不觉得他的身体足够强壮能打败一整群古董，但是……人们总是给你带来惊喜。这是人们能做的许多事中的一件。  
但是……Hector！那个咬伤！你知道有人被古董咬伤了会有什么后果。  
Hector说不出话来。他从回来开始就说不出话了。  
听众们，当然，被古董咬伤的人们他们自己也会成为古董。  
哦，实习生Hector，我能为你做什么呢！  
哦！哦！他变形了，他的身体延伸变长变矮了，他的肩膀变成了臀部，他的手臂变成了翅膀。呃。他的脚变成了叶片般分枝的腿。他在我的眼前变成了一只古董，而我对他，这个拯救了我亲爱的朋友Dana的勇敢的年轻人！无能为力！  
Hector！  
他现在离开了我的视线。我只能听到一阵滴答声，颤抖的移动着。他一定已经完全变成了一只古董了。  
Hector？Hector！你还保留着任何你原本的人性吗？还是说你已经开始捕猎我了？  
哦。演播室的门质量还好吗？他—他—他—他—他不能进来的，对吗？  
（受到惊吓）  
我听到天花板上传来一阵嘎吱声，而有什么透明的黏糊糊的物质落在了我的桌子上。我不敢看它的源头。  
（沉重的呼吸声）  
呃，咳咳。接下来为您带来（沉重的呼吸声）希望是，我成功的从这个房间逃出去的声音！啊！刚刚是什么碰了我？  
Hector？Hector！  
好吧，呃，就是他了。呃，非此即彼，呃，我要开始了，听众们。而接下来您将进入，哈哈，一段沉默的广播中，进入我的声音不再能够指引你的时间和空间中。  
晚安，夜谷。晚安。  
（Cecil走向演播室的门的声音，伴随着另外一个无法辨认的声音；接着是一阵在距麦克风很远的地方的对话声）  
我做到了！我完全做到了！我没事了！我没事了！  
呃，对于实习生Hector的家人和朋友—

今日谚语：如果你想要一幅未来的图景，想象一个永远写着关于千禧年的头条报道的人。


	16. 60 停水

看到一些邪恶，听到一些邪恶，说出一些邪恶。  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
很抱歉一这样一件微不足道的事开始这次的节目，但是在演播室这里的水停了。我试着冲一杯咖啡—我拿出了过滤网，从食品橱捉住了一些整颗的咖啡豆，用一把锤子和恨意把它们仔细的磨碎，然后，每次一勺的，把它们放进咖啡机里—但是当我去装满玻璃水瓶的时候，水没有了。我转动水龙头手柄，结果只听到了一阵模糊的滋滋声。  
（叹气）  
花了四十五分钟准备咖啡结果什么也没得到！  
这同时意味着卫生间也不能用了。好在，就在广播站的旁边有一个巨大的山涧，所以……那里派上用场了。  
老实说，我—我大概不应该以我个人的对怎么停水了的抱怨开始这个节目，而是应该播报一些重要的事情，比如说突然出现了两个太阳而不是一个，但是我忍不住这样做！我因为缺乏咖啡而气愤不已！  
没关系。我会没事的。  
但是……是啊，现在确实有两个太阳了，而人们在街上尖叫着。宛如启示录般的场景，建筑燃烧殆尽，车辆撞上消防栓，而人们四散奔逃，目瞪口呆，抓耳挠腮。所以呆在室内吧，不要用太多精力思考我们变幻莫测的唯一的家：这个冷漠的宇宙。  
现在让我们看看体育新闻。  
前夜谷高中四分卫Michael Sandero本赛季在密歇根州立大学作为新人表现得非常出色。他赢得了海斯曼杯，而他的球队闯入了全国冠军比赛。不幸的是，在加时赛中他们输给了……密歇根。这是在大学足球史上第一次一支队伍将在争夺冠军的比赛中对战他们自己。在加时赛中落后三分的情况下，Sandero拦截过晚失误，因此造成了他的球队的败局。  
Sandero和他的队员们沮丧的坐在长椅上，低垂着头，肩膀在遗憾的重压下低垂着，他们只能看着另一个Sandero和他的队友们庆祝着战胜了他们自己的胜利。  
胜出的密歇根队在球场上庆祝到晚上——其他所有人早已回家了，灯也关上了—直到一群繁星照在他们欢呼，舞蹈着的身体上，然后把他们全都带到天空中。  
通过一个俄语翻译，消失的Sandero说，“我不知道我在哪。密歇根在哪？我现在感到非常迷惑！你是谁？你是谁！？”他疑惑的盯着他的然后哭了起来。  
祝你明年好运，Michael！你能做到的！  
很多听众都很关心我会不会停工休假一段时间去看在另一个世界的沙漠中的Carlos。好吧，回答是……也许？我真的很希望去。我那么想他，但是……首先，Carlos必须找到我们的两个世界之间的通路。同时，甚至更复杂的是，我需要从电台管理层那里拿到假期—这并不容易。  
我填写好了请求假期的特殊表格，这包括写出2500字描述我将在停止工作期间做什么。这必须正好是两千五百字。我不确定用连字符号连接的算一个字还是两个字。。  
不管怎样，我在上周三去电台管理层的办公室门前上交了我的表格，顶礼膜拜，并且背诵了员工忠诚的宣誓词，花了几分钟时间。事实上我堵住了唯一的通向厨房的走廊上，所以在我完事的时候同事已经在那里排起了长队等着我。他们所有人，在某个时间，都经历了这种同样的情感崩溃过程，在他们想要去看新出生的外甥，或者去度蜜月，或者其他什么事。所以，他们很理解我。  
但是…我选择在中午做这件事，所以他们多半也很饥饿和沮丧。  
我一宣誓完，就把表格放进了信箱里，它是灼目的红色还冒着黑烟。当我回到我的办公桌前的时候，我的所有东西都不见了，取而代之的是一个暴露的深坑，看起来仿佛是通往来生。据我对管理层的认知，大概是他们这么做的。  
所以看来申请已经被接收了，而我将等着看他们怎么回复。  
（咆哮声）  
哦！哦，天呐！电台广播层听起来很失望！  
（重复的咆哮声）  
我—我—我—我—我不知道—这是不是因为我在广播中谈论他们，还是因为他们刚刚发现卫生间不能使用了！呃，不管怎样，呃……让我们—让我们继续！  
呃，说到水，（清嗓子)这座建筑中的所有水龙头都开始流出清凉，干燥的空气，带着……大概是烤胡桃的味道。哦，不！不！是法式吐司的味道！不管怎样，这是让人高兴的。我们试着关上水龙头，但是把手只能很松的转动而且看起来对于这气味毫无作用。我们试着给水管工打电话但是他们只是尖叫着什么关于四个太阳的事情。  
“四个太阳！”他们对着电话高喊，然后咕哝了一会儿没有什么是像它看起来的那样，我们都被上帝欺骗了，失去了一切，诸如此类，什么什么活生生的噩梦。所以，我猜我们只能直接联系水务部门报告这个问题了。  
哦！还有，我应该早点说起的，两个太阳现在翻倍成了四个。现在有四个太阳在天上了。所以这真是糟糕。但是听着！这比没有太阳好多了，对吧？哥们，没有太阳的日子是最糟糕的！  
你知道什么不是最糟糕的吗？今天节目的赞助商！  
我们今天的节目由雪佛兰为您带来，以及他们的最新的全电动车辆。这部车完全是由电能构成的。你已经有一辆了。就在此时此刻正有一辆雪佛兰在你家的电线中！你的微波炉，你的电视机……你将不得不驾驭这种力量并学着将纯电能转化为物质，然后将这些物质转化为一辆可驾驶的车辆，然后经明白怎样驾驶车辆。  
但是它就在这里！现在！就在你家！  
事实上，因为你已经有了车，你不认为你需要为此付款吗？你不认为你因为你所拥有的车而欠雪佛兰的吗？这就是世界的运作方式！没有免费的车子！没有！请现在打45000美元到雪佛兰。  
或者，退换车辆。你要么付钱，要么还回车子。非此即彼。这是公平的对吧？  
雪佛兰。我们在这里试图讲道理！  
本地电视台6频道因为他们试图向观众家中播放，不管观众是否愿意观看6频道，而受到了批评。很多居民写信给他们的政府代表，表示一个新闻电视台直接在人们的家中开始播报，不顾居民甚至没有打开他们的电视，这一定违背了某些法律。  
“这一定违反了隐私法律，对吧？”这些信通常写着。“政府当然必须站出来制止这件事，”这些信通常这样结尾。  
“我们已经了解了你关注的问题，但是政府不能制止这件事，”回复都是这样说的。“本地新闻电视台是由政府控制，管理的，并且能够在一天中所有时段向城市中所有人播放重要新闻是很好的，”这封信总是继续道。“比如说，如果有一场龙卷风。当然这里是沙漠这会是很罕见的，但是我只是打个比方，”这封信总是假设道。“如果没有政府控制的电视台，能够出现在你家中然后清晰的以一种外语，比如说俄语（那不一定必须是俄语），就像一组火蜥蜴从腐烂的播放日志中跑出来的慢速连续镜头一样，说出那些一般人不知道的指令，你怎么能知道如何在这种危险中保护你自己。你怎么能知道呢？”这封信挑战道。“你不能。”这封信宣称。  
“也许那不是什么紧急事件，”信中让步道。“也许那只是一些要告诉你的非常激动人心的事！也许我们有了一个新的厨房搅拌机而我们想让你看看它。或者，可能是我们感到悲伤而想让你看一些我们写的诗。所以，就像你能看到的，值得信赖的本地新闻电视台必须保有它的权利，”信总是总结道。“这种权利能够帮助我们关心你们，市民们。”  
这封信总是落款，“夜谷市议会。”这些词自己在顶端被手写了几十次，就像是所有夜谷议会的成员在同一个时间，同一个地点签下了它们，不管物理和线性时间的限制。  
听众们，从水龙头中源源不断的冒出的气味实在是……太多了！所有在办公室的人都因为法式吐司美味的气味而流涎不已。在这种环境中工作是不可能的，并且……哦，同时因为整个山涧的事情。我现在就给水务部门打电话。这真是荒谬。  
此外，我们变的头昏眼花并且开始失去对于视觉，触觉和渴觉的感知。  
（拨号的声音，另一端响起了电话铃声）  
机械的女声：你好，欢迎致电…

机械的男声：夜谷。

机械的女声：…该部门为…

机械的男声：水务。

机械的女声：…消费者服务专线。（西语）继续使用西语，最佳的一种。  
（回声）继续使用西班牙语，最后的一种。  
（回声结束）赞美发光云，……

Cecil：万岁！

机械的女声：…请按3。继续使用英语，请按4。

Cecil：我们继续。

机械的女声：如果你是先觉者，按—

（Cecil按下4）

机械的女声：谢谢。  
您是否对您的账单存疑，或试图付账？请按1。您是否希望变更地址？请按2。您是否不再相信水是现实存在的？

Cecil：我确实怀疑…

机械的女声：请按3。您是否对水和含糖碳酸饮料之间的区别感到疑惑？请按4。您是否喜欢卷心菜？请按5。您是否想要反映对您服务的问题？请按6。

（Cecil按下6）

机械的女声：如果您正经历紧急情况，请不要挂断并对着您家中许多隐藏的监视装置中的任何一个尖叫“救命！警察！”如果您不确定您家隐藏的监视装置在哪里，试着向着一个门把手，任何大花瓶，天花板上的吊扇，任何随机的从您家的墙上戳出来而您没有意识到的麦克风，或者一只上年纪的宠物求助。  
如果您如此低估您的生命，或者其他人的生活，以至于您认为这不可能是一次紧急事件，请按下不是紧急事件的按钮。

（Cecil按下不是紧急事件的按钮，发出哔的一声）

机械的女声：我很抱歉听到您对您的服务有任何问题。如果您出现了水压过低或者没有水压，请按1。

Cecil：嗯……

机械的女声：如果发生了泄漏……

Cecil：不…

机械的女声：…请按2。如果你试图打过一次紧急求助，却发现自己因为滥用紧急服务而被判处徒刑，现在你打电话上诉，争辩我们在语义学上对于典型的构成紧急情况的定义存在缺失，请按3。如果你的水有奇怪的颜色或是气味，请按4。

Cecil：这可能是……

机械的女声：如果什么明显不是水，而且闻起来像是美味的早餐从你的水龙头嘶嘶的流出来了，导致你像是在房间里看到老鼠了一样站在你椅子上，即使那很有可能真的是某种毒气而你无处可逃，但是老实说你不能明白为什么你跳上了这个椅子但是这不知怎的让你感到好些了，请按5。

Cecil：就是这个！

机械的女声：如果你害怕刀子……

（Cecil按下5）

机械的女声：请稍等，我正将您转接到客户服务代表。

Cecil：哦。哦，天哪。哦，我不能—我不能再等了。我感觉……头晕目眩。拜托了，快一点！拜托了？拜托快—

机械的女声：我们接到了比平常更大的呼叫量。目前等待与客户服务通话的时间为…

机械的男声：四分钟。

机械的女声：悲伤的是，事态可能在…

机械的男声：四分钟。

机械的女声：中恶化。但是事情就是这样的。感谢您的…

机械的男声：耐心。

机械的女声：您知道…

机械的男声：超级火山。

机械的女声：现在随时可能爆发，对吗？现实存在是如此令人费解的…

机械的男声：脆弱。

机械的女声：…以及…

机械的男声：残酷。

机械的女声：请不要挂断。

（“Just like my heart” by Fault Lines)

Lacy：您好，这里是水务部门的Lacy。你还在听吗？

Cecil（无力的）：你好。

Lacy：感谢您致电水务部门。我对于对您的服务的中断很抱歉。

Cecil：发生了……发生了什么？

Lacy：今天下午一段多个太阳的紧张时段影响了我们的交流系统。这件事的结果是，看起来我们的电脑切断了您的供水而开始向您的水管网中释放一氧化碳。这应该只在消费者拖延了60天以上仍未付款的情况下发生，而您的账户显示您已经付过全款了……我为我们的错误道歉！您的供水已经被重新开通了。请打开窗户让惩罚的气体排出。

Cecil：为什么它闻起来像是法式吐司呢？

Lacy：我打赌你想知道为什么我们的一氧化碳闻起来像是法式吐司。

Cecil：是啊！

Lacy：那是因为法式吐司是讨人喜欢的，而一氧化碳不是。我们，水务部门这里，想，“为什么我们不让无趣的事情稍微变的有趣一点呢。”

Cecil：好吧，这可是非常体贴啊！

Lacy：这是非常体贴的！我是非常体贴的！还有什么今天我能帮您的吗？

Cecil：嗯……没了。

Lacy：好的。谢谢您。再见，Mr. Palmer。

Cecil：哦，谢谢你！

Lacy：事实上，我很抱歉，但是我一定要说什么。这有些不专业，我知道，但是我只是想说我知道您是谁，谢谢您。

Cecil：哦，好吧，谢谢你！我喜欢听到粉丝的声音，我很高兴你喜欢广播。接着听下去吧！

Lacy：什么？！？不！不是因为你在广播上！你不是唯一一个关心她的人，你知道的。

Cecil：不—不好意思，她？我—我不知道你在说谁。

Lacy：好吧，真是不敢恭维！不是每个人都像我一样体贴的。再见！

Cecil：好吧，呃，再见。  
听众们，我今天为你们带来了一次欠佳的节目。我没有播报今天多个太阳扰乱了我们的天空，并且发射辐射造成了我们的社区中的大恐慌，因为我只是过于专注于我自己的问题。我对此道歉。  
而且，更坏的是，一些治安委员会的成员用猎枪射杀多出来的太阳，所以我们现在又回到了只有一个太阳！尽管如此，硕果仅存的一个太阳现在位于北方。所以……我们将持续关注事态发展。  
我们城镇中虚弱而恐惧的人们不再沉迷于在街头进行暴乱了。我们的城镇已经恢复了正常的状态，虚弱而恐惧的人们安静的躲在家中。  
我是如此心事重重—不光是水供应中断的事，还有申请到假期去再见到Carlos—因此我没有100%的专注于我作为你的社区广播电台主持人的本职工作。对此，我感到抱歉。我会更加努力，我会的播报的更好！我将会作为你的电台主持人直到…嗯，好吧，直到不管能够做多久。哦，已经做了多久了呢？

Lacy：时间，对吗？

Cecil：哦，你还在线啊？

Lacy：是的！再次感谢。

Cecil：为什么感谢？

Lacy：呃！忘了它吧，蠢货！

Cecil：继续收听，接下来将是时间流逝得更快，比它看起来更快，越来越快，直到它瓦解化作星尘。

Lacy：哦！那听起来真有趣！

Cecil：晚安，Lacy。  
晚安，夜谷。晚安。

Lacy：晚安！

今日谚语：我们在某人打喷嚏之后说“祝福你”，是因为我们知道有一天他们会死去。


	17. 61 海水的深度

你的床底下什么也没有。你的壁橱里什么也没有。没有什么在走廊中等着。你的周遭空无一物。你无法从中逃离。  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
含糊的威胁着的政府机关的人员通过Facebook的紧急信息和推特的私信，要求我传达接下来这条信息：  
海水的深度  
他们说没有任何秘密或重要的信息包含其中，而且它当然与那些正在暗中进行的，他们只能使用巧妙安插在地方广播电台中的密语进行交流的卧底活动无关。  
“没有任何那么疯狂的事情，”他们只是觉得我这么说会很“酷”：  
海水的深度  
“用你最深的，最柔和的声音，”他们说，“卖力一点。真的献出你的全部。这会让我们超开心！拜托了，这是我们的生日！哦！我们没提到这是我全体的生日吗？好吧，用你最好的声音，说出来！  
海水的深度  
好吧，这就是你们要的，含糊的威胁着的政府机关人员！生日快乐！  
秘密住在你家中的无脸老妇，和Hiram McDaniels，字面意义上的五头龙—他们都是Dana Cardinal现在所担任的市长一职的前候选人—被看到聚在月光通宵餐馆的货摊前抱怨着。  
或者，Hiram被看到了。没有人真的看到了无脸老妇，但是我们都知道她在那里。  
一个坐在他们邻座的爱管闲事的人对此发表了评论，称Hiram解释了他们只不过是在聊天，完全不涉及任何计划和阴谋。然后他关于这个问题和他自己交谈了起来，每个头用五种不同的声音表达了不同的观点，而这场对话的主旨是不，他们没有计划任何事。  
“完全没有，”无脸老妇今天早上用她那长长的锯齿状的指甲抓着我的鞋底。“这真是荒谬，”她说，在我上班的路上一片阴影在我的视野角落不断闪烁。“我们永远不会，”她在我的背后低语，就在刚刚。  
接下来，是我想我们的听众最喜欢的时段：和Earl Harlan一起烹饪。  
就如同名字里所提到的，我们请到了我童年的好友，夜谷最火爆的餐馆，Tourniquet现任副主厨，光临演播室。Earl？

Earl：是我，是的。

Cecil：好的，Earl，就在几个月之前你教了我们如何做提拉米苏。那可真是可人。

Earl：哦，请不要做那道菜。它异乎寻常的剧毒。

Cecil：哈-哈-哈！哦，Earl。你可真有意思。

Earl：那会要了你的命，Cecil。它真的剧毒。不要做它。

Cecil：所以，告诉我们的听众们（还有我，当然啦）你自从我们上次见面之后过得怎么样？

Earl：哦，大体上，嗯，我在工作。大体上活着。我花了些时间陪我儿子。试着记住我是什么时候有一个儿子的。我努力试图记住我人生的流程，以及我是怎么不记得如何从19岁变成了我现在的中年人。我的19岁那么长！

Cecil：好吧，当然！这听起来很有趣。我会告诉你，最近我迷上了纵横字谜。根本停不下来。甚至感觉不是我在做它们，而是其他什么人在强迫我做它们。有时候我拿起了一张我从没见过的字谜，却发现它已经被我的手写字迹填好了。  
哈—好吧，我很高兴我们都做了这么有趣的事情。

Earl：Cecil，想想。你是哪年出生的？

Cecil：所以，我们今天做些什么呢，Earl？

Earl：哦，好吧。我们今天要做手撕猪肉。

Cecil：哦，这听起来真好吃。

Earl：是的！手撕猪肉可能不是很容易做。从一开始，你可能需要杀死一头猪。你将需要找到一头活着的猪，然后杀死那头猪。你可能需要压住那头猪。而猪会挣扎。会有很多鲜血，和疼痛。有些痛苦会是身体上身体上的。那头猪会想要活下去，但是你将需要让它死去。那头猪需要去死。

Cecil：当然。

Earl：然后，你需要肢解这头猪。猪是完整的一头，但是你不能像那样吃它。所以你需要把它分割开。要用到刀子，斧子。皮必须去掉。剥掉皮，只取你所需要吃的肌肉和皮下脂肪部分。留下骨头和皮腐烂掉。

Cecil：嗯！

Earl：然后……你把它和一些醋，一些糖和一些辣椒慢慢的煮熟。把它放在小圆面包上，就可以吃了！手撕猪肉！

Cecil：哦，我等不及要试试了。它看起来真是容易！我会用上我在家养的一头猪。

Earl：我很抱歉我已经都做完了，Cecil。我最近经历了不少。

Cecil：哦。好吧，我能理解。最近我也过的不容易。Carlos离开了，而……我们时常说上话，但是这毕竟和你爱的人实际存在不一样，你明白？

Earl：我明白。我明白。但是这就是我为了对我来说足够特别到付出特殊的努力的人所做的事情。我为你能熬过这些感到骄傲。

Cecil：而我也为你能对付如此诡异的时间而感到骄傲。哦！还有有了一个儿子……莫名其妙的。呃，你的儿子叫什么来着？

Earl：我……我希望我知道。

Cecil：好吧……这可真是个了不起的答案了，回头见，Earl！  
我收到了另外一堆来自模糊的威胁着的政府机关的信，写着……好吧，“谢谢为了我们说了那些话，你真好，但是那看起来大概不管用。”  
“什么东西不管用？”他们夸张地问。“无关紧要，”他们回答他们自己。  
“就像我们说的，这当然不是给一名卧底的密语，他们可能在应该听着收音机的时候听，这是他们（顺便一说）唯一的工作，并且是他们的义务，而且他们人生的任务就是听从来自总部的命令，所以……并无大碍。但是也许，在我们要求你这么做的时候，做一些就像听电台一样简单的事情。”  
“无论如何，这件事无关紧要，”机关人员继续说，“我们的要求也没什么特殊的原因，但是……你能再说一次“海水的深度”吗？这是为了一个朋友的生日。这也是我们的朋友的生日，我们忘记提这茬了。请再说一遍。”  
所以，好吧。这就是。  
海水的深度  
祝你的朋友生日快乐！ 希望你喜欢，但是……我真的不能总是让这些东西打断我的广播。  
少年棒球联合会的教练Betty Lucero声称有一些怪事发生在她的球队用于练习和举行联赛的闹鬼棒球场附近。“不，不不，不，我知道，它是在闹鬼，”她说。“我知道这一点。你不必对我解释这一点。我是说这附近有出了普通的幽灵之外的其他奇怪的东西出现。”  
她接着描述了从附近邻居那里传来的极度痛苦的嚎叫声，以及晚上的红光让她的在直视的时候皮肤感到松弛和瘙痒。她还说棒球场开始散发臭鸡蛋的味道，这让她的球队表现变差了。  
在我们交谈的时候，一个看起来衣衫褴褛并且拥有灰色皮肤的年轻女性幽灵正在二垒线和三垒线之间盘旋。我可能叫出来了一点……可能还向后退了一点，但是Lucero教练笑了并且说，“哦，那只是Lucia，我们的第三跑垒指导员。她死于1843年。打个招呼，Lucia！”  
那个年轻女子闪出了我的视野，然后突然在距我的脸只有几英寸的地方重新出现，她没有瞳孔的眼睛直直的盯着我的。我做出了专业而举止镇定的反应，而Lucero因为这个缘故笑了起来，没有对我可能的反应做任何事，只是说，“这是我们的Lucia！”  
然后她继续说她对于在球场周边发生的怪事感觉很不好，她可能还说了其他一些事，但是我跑开了，所以没有很清楚的听到她说了什么。  
哦，听众们！真是激动人心。我今天收到了一封邮件！我以为邮件不能被投递了—在邮局出了事之后不能了—但是它到了！一个包裹上面整齐的手写着给Cecil Palmer，广播站的地址就写在下面。如果你想给我们寄任何邮件，既然邮政显然还是存在的并且现在仍在运转，我们的地址是  
（大约是以8千位节/秒播放的海浪和鸟类的声音，接着是在我听来像是三声派对上的纸喇叭的声音，接着是一小会儿周围的环境噪音）  
夜谷，  
（大概听起来像是以4千位节/秒播放的电子遥控车在崎岖不平的地面上高速行驶的声音？4千位节/秒是个东西吗？）  
请寄东西过来。能听到来自粉丝的声音真是太好了。  
但是，回到这个包裹。可能这很傻，但是我一直等到我播报的时候才打开它。如果我们能一起看看里面有什么看起来更有趣一些。我，嗯，我现在要打开它了……  
（包裹被撕开的声音）  
看看这个。这是……哦。  
嗯。  
这是一张贺卡！它的前面写着，“感激不尽”，还有张一只猫正在玩毛线球的图片，啊这真是可爱！尽管，我不知道为什么有人会寄给我这样的贺卡。我……我打开它……  
哦！哦……哦。一张照片掉出来了！哦……真见鬼！它掉到桌子后面了。恩，在贺卡的里面只印着一句“谢谢你所做的一切”，而署名“Erika”被手写了一遍又一遍。嗯，让我……让我试着捡起那张照片。  
嗯，我要爬到桌子下面了。在我这么做的时候，这有一些来自赞助商的资讯。  
（Cecil沙沙作响）  
今天的广播由Kobe牛肉为您带来。

Kobe牛肉！  
（铃声）  
让您倍感新鲜的牛肉！

好的，听众们，我拿到了照片。而这是……这是一张……我的照片，在市政厅……我正在市长的门前与一群古董搏斗，但是……那不是我！是实习生Hector做的，上个月。他带着那样的咬伤回来的？我甚至不记得我在那些古董袭击我们的市长的时候我离开了我的桌子。这……这张照片是怎么回事？这一定是假的。  
这看起来不像是假的。  
不。它一定是假的。对吧？为什么我不记得我救了市长？  
晚些时候再说，我正面对脆弱的自我并试图理解我自身的现实。  
好了，现在。事情失去控制了。含糊的威胁着的政府机关给我发了一封Snapchat以及几个tumblr的匿名询问， 说他们对于我之前所做的“播报了他们的密语”而感到非常高兴，但是这条消息似乎还是没有被收到。  
但是，那不是一条信息，那是他们的措辞错误，他们只是因为在和他们最喜欢的电台主播说话而感到紧张慌乱。  
哦！  
他们的意思是他们还没有过完他们最棒的生日。而且他们的朋友也没。此外，他们忘记说了，成千上万的人们像他们一样也有生日，想想有多少人在今天过他们的生日而他们全体，机关人员确信道，“只是希望你再把那个小小的词再说一遍。只要再说一次，用你那最深的，最柔和的声音。”  
他们说他们会设法使我们的广播在所有频率播报，这样就没有人可能错过这个特别的生日祝福，而这最终会是“最棒的生日”。  
这是最后一次了。好吗？我只会再做一次，现在我开始了。试着真的享受这一次，因为我不会再做一次了。  
海水的深度  
（短暂的静电干扰声）  
哦。  
（更多短暂的静电干扰声）  
出了什么事？休息室里有喊声传来，呃……这听起来像是一场混战，而且……  
（更多短暂的静电干扰声，Cecil的声音音频质量变低）  
从外面也传来了喊叫声。哦，好多喊叫声。  
（仍旧是很多静电声）  
一阵咆哮声，人群的脚步声。  
（更多静电声，Cecil的声音音频质量仍旧很低）  
这种生日祝福看起来相当不同寻常。我需要去看看这阵骚动是关于什么的。  
（更多静电声，Cecil声音的音质进一步下降，静电干扰声变得更持久）  
我会很快回来。在这段时间里，那些有生日的人和尚未出生的人，我将为你们带来天气讯息。

（“The Bends” by Doomtree）

呼！我会告诉你！那真是个大场面啊！  
我要告诉你，马上。  
看起来那个“海水的深度”，实际上，是一种给在这个区域的卧底的密语（希望他们已经警告过我这件事了）。不幸的是，看起来这个密语是给所有在这个区域里的卧底特务的，这个信号使他们开始做所有他们从几年之前就开始计划的穷凶极恶之事。整个城镇中，我们认为是朋友或者家人的人们透露他们都是小心安插的特务。  
Adam Bayer，拉尔夫超市的工作日值班经理，抢了一袋打折的汤料并把它装在一个被放在没有车牌的厢式货车里，只要有人能记起，它被停在停车场里，然后疯狂的开走了。  
成百的灌木丛和树木跳跃着活动了起来，表明他们自己其实是伪装起来的穿着戏服，戴着太阳镜的特务，用巧妙的道具服把我们捉弄了好多年—比如说拿着一个手写的牌子，写着“我是一棵树”。  
Larry Leroy，住在城镇边缘外侧，把他的冰箱点着了，但是他说那不是任何秘密特务人员干的，他就是想这么做。有人曾经建议他这么做，尽管他不能记起来是谁了。  
事实上，看起来在夜谷的每一个人事实上都是一个等着开始行动的特务。我们都被植入了完全相同的密文，而我们的政府所想起的就是这样草率的组织管理。  
或者……指不定怎么回事。  
这样。  
（恼火的叹息）  
你知道的，看看吧。说真的，我的心不在播报上。什么，什么，所有我们知道的人都是秘密的特务。但是……我在这里，听众们，是个秘密的英雄。甚至对我自己都是个秘密！并不是Hector救了Dana，而是我。我，没有记忆或媒介的行动了。我……我身上发生了什么？我怎么能不记得这么大的事情呢？  
我……我需要和Carlos谈谈。也许科学能够帮助我。科学很少能够应用于真实世界，但是偶尔它能为让你以不同的方式思考现实提供一个很好的隐喻或是措辞。我……我希望Carlos能为我做这些。  
现在所有人都被激活成为了秘密特务，做了他们秘密的计划了很多年要做的事，然后所有人只是按部就班的回头做着他们做过的事情。一切恢复了正常，除了我们都知道了我们都是秘密的卧底特务被安插在这里监视彼此并且因为我们都知道这件事了，我们不再是秘密特务了。我们只是我们自己，秘密的。  
听着，我知道这令人困惑。但是我没有发明逻辑。我们来自天外的祖先这么做了。  
接下来为您播出的是所有你所在的房间里的空气被吸出，我们很抱歉，我们非常抱歉，但是这是唯一的办法了。  
晚安，夜谷。晚安。  
今日谚语：我让恨我的人成为了我的动力。他们通常说我很糟糕，然后我变得难过。这真是个糟糕的主意。


	18. 62 斧子

敢于做梦。这样做吧。我们允许你这样做。来吧，做梦。  
不会有事的。我们保证。  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
Leann Hart，夜谷日报的出版编辑，宣布在今天有限的时间里，日报将再次印刷真实的报纸。不再是订阅者只有想象版本的日报，强制订阅并且每月自动扣除60美元来想想随便什么你希望的新闻。他们将再次拥有印制日报所需的残暴—所有的故事都是不可去除的关于最近的历史的公告，由一个观点偏颇且未被足额支付工资的第三方撰写。  
“致力于纸质新闻媒体真是激动人心的时刻！”Hart对着一个新闻博主喊着，后者刚从文字印出的挥斧老手手中逃开。  
然后Hart又掷出了另外一把斧头，吓坏了日报数码版对手的代表。她砍中了她的目标的膝盖后侧，在他惊声尖叫时把他砰的一声砍倒在地。  
“非常激动人心，”Hart喊着。她加上，“这些打印版的日报将成为收藏家的目标。我们在其中故意地加入了一些错误，因为真正的收藏家知道，这些错版让它们升值了。”  
听众们，我认为报业的复兴一定会很棒的。这将意味着夜谷中会出现更多的工作岗位。  
“这将会为夜谷创造很多新工作，”Hart将在明天的这个时间说出这句话。“很多真实的超棒的新工作，”我确信她一定会反复重申的。  
而现在，让我们看看交通状况。  
在Hollows路和Great Hill路交叉处发生了一起事故。这是一起相当严重的事故。似乎没有任何一方见过这种量级的事故发生。双方的驾驶员呆站着，目瞪口呆，呆若木鸡的看着相撞的两辆车，看起来好像合成了一辆一样。一辆……什么？不是辆车。是由庸碌的仓促和傲慢的工业程序所产生的一团糟糕的燃烧着的野兽。  
两名驾驶员不知道该干些什么。他们大概，仍旧。有时候，处在不安当中。完全无法，思考。  
一个附近的邻居听到了硬质合金粉碎的声音，从家中跑了出来，她也没法看出发生了什么。她就像想要离开一样缓缓地退开了，想要忘记她曾看到了这些，但是她寸步难行。她无法迈出哪怕一步。她的眼睛，瞪大了，瞪大了，同时她的嘴张开了，最初是松弛的，然后慢慢的发出了无声的尖叫。  
两名驾驶员察觉到了邻居的存在，但是没有转过身去。他们没有求助，也没有伸出援手。被吓得无法动弹，只能站着盯着车侧面褶皱的裂缝，滚烫的机械发生了凶险的堵塞，冒着黢黑的烟柱。  
在这团物体中有玻璃。玻璃之上是手臂，和头发，还有干涸的血迹。驾驶员们看着他们自己的可怜的身体留在支离破碎的车中，除了他们曾经是什么之外什么也不想。他们看着他们的身体，希求着一次抽搐，一次呼吸，随便什么移动。希求着另一次生命的机会。  
所以，在百思买附近拥堵相当严重。今天请选择其他路线绕行。  
以上就是交通状况了。  
你们知道我的，听众们。我是个很中规中矩的广播从业人士。我一直讲究客观公正。但是现在是时候来点Cecil Palmer的社论了。  
鉴于目前互联网变的越来越普及—不仅限于电脑，还包括手机，智能手表，猫头鹰和一些树—我们的隐私信息变得触手可及，等着被错误的人获取并公之于众。当然，确保含糊不清的威胁着的政府机关人员能获取我们的个人信息—像是收入，梦境日记，电话记录，令人尴尬的想法，还有同人小说文档—有着生死攸关的重要性。哦，还有警方和世界政府。哦，还有市长，以及秘密住在我们家中的无脸老妇。是的，这些人都应该能获取我们的隐私信息。  
但是现在，有种名为“代币”和“算法”的东西直接扫描了我们的电子邮件，购买历史和所有那些我们喜欢互相分享的猫咪戴着棒球手套的照片，而这些代币和算法有时候叫做“机器人”。  
这些机器人是一些巨大的机械体，闯入我们的家门将我们的东西一览无余，然后把这些秘密回馈给它们的公司，然后这些公司再制作更多机器人，很快，我们将不得不和这些机械敌人战斗。但是用什么呢？刀和枪现在都已经完全是网络控制的了。它们将会在这场战争中指向我们。我们在迫在眉睫的机器人战争中无法高枕无忧。  
所以，我想说的是，不要再有个人数据了。不要再发电子邮件了，不要再发工作履历了，夜谷，不要再发猫的图片，限制级同人小说，或是文字短信了。  
我知道，我知道这很难。一方面讲（在一只手上），我们很享受能拥有像是生涯，朋友和爱好这样的个人信息。另一方面讲（在另一只手上），我们所说的是战争。而在第三方面（在第三只有七根手指的手上），并不是说机器人就不能成为仁慈的领袖，但是我并不想证实这一点。  
我知道那些打退堂鼓的人会跟我说我反应过度了—我确实是，但是……这是我的观点，好吗？你不能跟我说我反应过度了。是你们反应不足，我会说！是的，我会把它全说出来。我会面对面的对他们那样说，那些—  
什么？那是什么？  
哦。哦，好吧。  
呃，听众们？实习生Maureen刚刚递给我一份通知说市议会刚刚宣布了所有的信息都是公开的。而因为已经没有信息属于隐私了，那些大公司和他们的机器人不能再通过挖掘隐私信息来伤害我们了。市里为了保护我们的信息安全将会使它们全部公开，对于所有戴着太阳镜和随身武器的人都是可见的。  
嘿，谢谢Maureen！  
几个月前，治安官的秘密警察召开了一场秘密记者招待会来提醒我们谋杀是违法行为。包括，谋杀未遂。  
“比如说，你试图杀死一个人，但是你没有真的成功，”一名秘密警察发言人在东夜谷市场车库的混凝土柱子后面低语着。“尽管如此，这仍旧是违法的，即使你没有杀死那个人。”  
“但是，如果你只是想着杀死一个人而没有付诸行动呢？”一排记者中的一个发问了，他也躲藏起来低语着。  
“好吧，那不是违法的，”发言人低语着回答。  
“但是我已经计划好了所有事！”记者继续说，“我只是没有做。这是违法的吗？”  
“好吧，那只是意味着，有点怪。”秘密警察发言人说，然后走到开阔处说，“Leann，是你吗？”  
“嗯，不！不。不。不！” 传来了明显是假装的滑稽的压低的嗓音，“根本不是我！我只是一张什么人丢在地上的百吉饼包装纸而已！我是没有生命的垃圾！”  
“Leann，我知道那是你，”发言人说。“不要再用斧子袭击博主们了！我们今天早上在格橹公园里发现了一打受伤的博主！他们的背上都有斧头砍伤，而且心烦意乱。这不好，Leann！这也是违法的，好吗？”  
“我是一张百吉饼包装纸，你……呆子！”Hart回答，仍旧躲起来低语着。  
现在，为您带来一些来自赞助商的资讯。  
你很渴。你当然会。我们在象征意义上都对更好的东西渴求不已，但是你是字面意义上的口渴。字面意义上的渴求任何东西。你能感觉到你干燥的嘴唇，吞咽的时候粘在一起了，它们灰色的外壳包覆这下面粉红的疼痛的部分。你舔了舔你的嘴唇，暂时感觉好了一点，但是事实上让问题更糟了。  
真热啊，对吧？又热又干，事实上。  
那些是飞虫吗？是的，那些是飞虫。  
那些是鸟……秃鹫吗？是的，真的有秃鹫在你家里。  
“那些高空飞行的食腐动物是怎么到我家里来的呢？”你想。  
也许你可以喝一些凉爽，纯净，天然且让人精神为之一振的斐济水，是的，斐济水听起来真好，不是吗？  
但是斐济水并不是今天的节目的赞助商。斐济水甚至不知道这档节目。谁是今天的节目的赞助商呢？我们不能告诉你。我们不被允许这样做。  
斐济水对你同样一无所知。  
很抱歉，这不会很快结束。非常，非常抱歉。  
以上就是来自我们的赞助商的资讯。  
今天下午，夜谷高中以及化妆成市民自豪感委员会的武装民兵队为本地体育明星Michel Sandero举行了一场抛纸带游行，他是夜谷高中第一个打进了全国大学足球比赛总决赛的运动员。  
不幸的是，Sandero的球队，密歇根大学狼獾队（Cecil仍旧把它发音成“Mitchigan”），在总决赛中输给了他们自己的复制品。但是Sandero还是赢过了Heisman Trophy成为了全国最佳大学足球运动员，这真是他家乡的骄傲。  
我送去报道这次游行的实习生Maureen…哦…给我发信息说那里出了些问题。嗯，我收到信息称Leann Hart发表了一次公告扰乱了庆典。  
哦，哇哦。根据Maureen急迫的文字，Hart声称密歇根队并不是因为它自己而进入的总决赛。为了证明他的声明，Hart向人们分发了来自密歇根日报一月十三日的一篇文章的副本，表明在赛季末，密歇根队输多赢少，而他们的后卫名叫Devin Gardner？不是Michael Sandero。  
日报发表的头版头条粗体强调了密歇根州立大学的人现在记得大多数事。头条上写着，这里几乎没有严重的记忆问题。  
她同时声明有一所名叫俄亥俄州立大学的学校（注：Cecil把俄亥俄州发音成了Oh-hee-oh）在决赛中战胜了一所名叫俄亥俄州立大学的学校（注：Cecil把它发音成了Or-ee-gone）  
Maureen确认了，尽管事实上，俄亥俄州是美国的一个州，而从没听说过密歇根州和俄勒冈州是州或是城市。我们仍旧在试图弄清楚他们对于这些组织的称谓。  
Maureen现在发信给我说Hart现在在一遍一遍的喊着“博主！”Maureen现在发信给我说Hart正在用力的扔着斧子。Maureen发信给我说所有人看起来都吓坏了，Maureen刚刚发信给我，“我被击中了。”  
呃，让—让我……让我赶紧回复这个。  
这……是……什么俚语……或是别的什么吗……Maureen？  
好的，她回复了，“我被击中了，她抓住我了，我在流血。”  
唔，呃……（恼火的呼气声）  
我…我完全不能理解年轻人和他们奇怪的短信行文方式。谁能知道她想说什么？好吧，随便吧。  
等Maureen回来我要给她赶快上一节语法课，让我为你播报天气讯息。

(“Anarchy Date” by Queer Rocket)

听众们，我刚刚获悉Maureen被一把Leann Heart扔出的斧子砍中了。  
那么：  
实习生Maureen的家人们，她是一名优秀的实习生。一名英勇的实习生。勇敢的，直到最后都是。悲伤的是，她不能再和我们在一起了。我们会想她的。  
发生在Maureen身上的斧砍袭击，在今天的游行中还有另外好几起，而在过去的几周中发生了六十多起，治安官的秘密警察逮捕了Leann Hart。  
“我们告诉过你了杀人是犯法的，Leann！”治安官本人从他在云端盘旋的办公室中说，“还有，试图杀人也是。”  
“但是他们都是新闻博主！”Hart回复道。“我不能在新闻博主们在将我踢出岗位并且摧毁更多岗位的情况下继续工作和创造更多岗位！”  
而治安官同意了，表示保护商家的利益，以及公民的利益，也属于秘密警察的工作范围。市议会也同意了。含糊的威胁着的政府机关人员也是，他们在他们带着暗色窗户的又长又黑的箱式轿车里点着头，同时噼里啪啦的给他们所看到的所有东西拍着照。  
市长不同意。Dana市长反对市议会，并且表示她，仅此一次，在这件事上，她不认为人们或商家能够被允许使用暴力来对抗他们的竞争者或者任何人。  
市议会成员全都站了起来，大声抗议着退席了。  
不清楚新闻博主们是否同意，因为他们中很多人对此保持了沉默，将他们的调查报道和时事短评换成了猫咪戴着棒球手套的照片和点击率最高的不可见派制作教程。  
治安官随后宣称所有反对Hart的命令将被终止，除非是对于袭击实习生Maureen的。  
“Maureen，无论如何，不是一名新闻博主，而是一名对于Hart的报纸没有直接威胁的广播实习生。”治安官说。  
而我对此同意。  
然后治安官用他的金色大提琴演奏起了Domenico Galli的金塔奏鸣曲（Sonata Quinta）。  
“但是，但是她看起来就像是个新闻博主，”Hart坚持道。“她在用她的手机打字。所有那些博主们都这么干！博主们爱在他们的手机上打字。”  
“但是她在电台工作，Leann，”治安官说，他刚刚演奏了一系列轻快的高调，在结尾处有一个不和谐的低音。他闭上他的眼睛摇着头。“我很抱歉，但是这是谋杀未遂。你现在必须进监狱了。”  
“哦！但是我没有企图杀死她！你说了谋杀和谋杀未遂是违法的。我并不是故意谋杀的！”Leann说。  
“那你企图做什么？”治安官问。  
“哦，就是……只是向她扔一把斧头……没别的了，没别的了，”Hart说。“我做这个什么也不为，”她加上，挫着她的双手，然后把它们伸出来，空空的很干净。她打开的手掌表示“结案”。而治安官，遵循更高的手势法则，除了勉强同意之外别无选择。  
所以Hart被释放了，回到这个世界来发布更多新闻，保持这一产业的生机。  
在她离开之前，她停顿了一下说，“我觉得密歇根州出了一些问题。（注：引用自Leann，Cecil按照在夜谷之外的地方的正常方式发音—在不引用自她的时候，他仍旧将它发音成“Mitchigan”）—听众们，她就是这么说的。我不知道为什么，如果你看到它被写出来显而易见这就是它的发音方法—然后她举起她一月十三日的密歇根州日报上的文章的复印版，上面写着，“密歇根州，Sandero，惜败给了他们自己”。而密歇根州日报的头版现在用粗体写着，“我们忘记了这么多事情”然后是是几个空白的专栏，没有文字，只有看起来像是普通的鞋子，鸟类和幽灵的照片，标着一串狂乱的问号。  
“我想我早些时候错了。我不知道。很奇怪，对吧？”Hart耸耸肩说。  
“这真是疯狂的奇怪，”治安官同意道，奏完了一曲奏鸣曲然后消失在了一阵轻柔的微风中。  
“我……同意！”一个附近的新闻博主说，她咳出血来，紧紧抱着嵌入她的腹部的斧子。“我…等…不…及…要…发布…它…了！”她咬着牙说。  
Leann握紧了她左手中的斧头柄，慢慢的举起了它。这个紧张的暂停被Leann Hart发出的一声轻轻的假笑打破了。然后，她们两个大笑不止。她们两个现在还在大笑着。  
因为今天她所幸存下来的斧砍袭击，实习生Maureen从广播电台辞职了—就像我早些时候，没有其他任何可能的原因，所解释的那样。  
哦，她伤的并没有那么严重，但是Maureen不停的说广播电台是“危险的工作”并且“完全不值得一直冒着生命危险”。我告诉她她把事情变的比它原本所需要的更难了。她翻了个白眼，去她的工位收拾东西了。  
我已经想念她了。她很有幽默感。  
接下来为你带来挠着你家窗户的东西。它同时还会嗅探。它对你家的窗户又闻又抓。有时候，它会哀嚎。有时候，你什么也听不见。所以，简单的说：不停的又闻又抓你家的窗户，偶尔发出尖锐的嚎叫，然后长久的沉默。全是这个，接下来。  
而一如既往的，晚安，夜谷。晚安。

今日谚语：问问你的医生他以为他是谁。就那么说。说，“你以为你是谁？”看看他会不会开始哭。我知道我会。


	19. 63. 没有第一部分：第二部分

没有第一部分。这是第二部分。  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
听众们，我不会浪费你们的时间来重复在这次广播中早些时候所发生的事。有这么多影响巨大的重要事件发生了，它们应该永远被妥善的封锁在你的记忆中。所以，让我们—一座市长受创的城市，一名被残暴的伤害的治安官，一座在攻势之下的城镇，一个处在某件我们都从头到尾目击全程的事之中的城镇—从我们停下的地方继续吧。  
Harrison Kip，社区大学的考古学副教授，再一次宣称他通过对那个他在沙漠中找到的护身符低语了一些好听的奉承话之后召唤出了沙质粘土傀儡，他对此感到非常抱歉。  
支持他进行该项目的是六名财力雄厚的投资人组成的团队，他只通过电话联系过他们，他们告诉他那正是神秘的护身符所喜爱的。“护身符喜欢被性感的低语挑逗，”匿名的投资人这样告诉过他。但是他们从来没提过这样做会召唤出一个粘土傀儡并攻击它周围的人类。  
“我的错，”Harrison严肃的说，接着说，“Mos很好，是我的错。”然后他逃往了沙漠之中，褪去了人类的形态，化为了远非人类的形态，成了一个点，成了一个斑，成了错放在水平线上的一个像素，变成了记忆，变成了一段模糊的印象，变成了一个想不起来的概念，变成了什么我很久以前知晓，但是现在已经无法感觉到他的消失的东西。  
沙质的粘土傀儡—和被未知的恶意分子从夜谷宠物动物园里释放出来的上千只安哥拉长毛兔一起—到达了市政厅的上层，用他们沙质的巨大拳头，和柔软无害的皮毛，袭击着任何移动的东西。或者不移动的东西。或者只是存在的，任何在振动光谱中的东西。  
紧急新闻发布会主管，Pamela Winchell，举办了一场非紧急新闻发布会，解释说目前的情况看起来太紧急了，来不及叫所有人来开紧急新闻发布会了。她宣读了一份市长Dana Cardinal所写的声明，表明市长已经将她早先宣布的计划放置朝向门口作为路障，然后发现她随后宣布的计划已经在她公开宣布声明它的时候被毁掉了。而现在，她正在宣读她目前的计划，而那正是战斗。战斗并取得胜利。  
听众们，我很乐意帮助市长但是，就像我在整个晨间的悲剧和午后的袭击中时不时表达出的那样，我在这点上感到矛盾。是的，Dana市长是个亲切的朋友，而且是在这个城镇的市民里我最信任的人之一，但是……但是……上一次我帮助她的时候，我的意愿并没有参与其中。这并不是违背了我的意愿，是没有参与。我只是像个提线木偶一样被用来拯救一个好朋友，但尽管她是我的好朋友，我也不想再体验这样的感觉了。  
我会告诉你我认为这是什么。我认为幕后黑手正是那个去年在治安官的秘密警察拍卖会上买下37号拍卖品的人。第37号拍卖品：一名电台主播。一个Cecil Palmer。一个我。我想拥有那个拍卖品的人操纵着我扮演了英雄的角色。就像一个可动玩偶一样，无精打采的呆在一个孩子黏糊糊的手里。我不想再被操纵了，除非是像住在无所不知的独裁集权国家里的其他所有人一样，为了自身的健康和幸福时不时的被操纵。这是所有人的愿望：以为他们好的方式被操纵。但是，总而言之，也许这次其他人会帮助Dana吧。  
很快将为你带来更多更多关于此事的更多信息，就像之前为你播报的许多许多信息一样。  
保龄球馆的建设工作在我们早些时候报道过的那次惊人的事件之后开始了。我知道我再也不会像那样看那些保龄球回球机了。  
Teddy Williams说场地最迟在周三就能为保龄球赛准备好，这样联赛之夜就能按照既定时间表进行了，这样他就够了。就是够了。一个人只能有这么多，你知道的，这就是一个人所能承受的量了，而几个月前就已经达到那个限度了，而他只是因为惯性而继续。你知道的，惯性，试着，做到他的最好，而现在这个？现在，这个。对吗？现在，这个。  
他不知道下一个是什么，现在是什么，他不知道他将要做什么。也许再也不是这个了，他不这么想。要到多大岁数你才能退休呢？他多大岁数了呢？他不知道这些问题的答案，但是他会找出答案，然后他就会……知道，你明白？他会知道的。  
而再次重申，联盟之夜继续按既定时间举行。那……喔！如果没有联盟之夜我就过不好整整一周了！  
现在，为你带来一些来自赞助商的资讯。  
你已经知道了我们是谁。我们早些时候自我介绍过了我们的产品的好处，以及它的价格是多么的便宜，多么容易买到，你不买它是多么的不明智，以及我们把你心爱的人实际上带到了哪里。  
取而代之的，让我们关注法律要求的免责声明。我们，呃，我们忘记做这些了，而我们的律师已经因此发疯了。你见过一个发疯的律师吗？他们的耳朵直直的竖着，不停地对你狂吠。这真是……可怕。  
所以，我们需要加上使用我们的产品可能导致不育，衰老，失去听力，失去视力，手指溃烂，大脚趾肿胀……就像很多脚趾肿胀一样 —这可能听起来不是什么大事，但是等到你看到你的脚趾能肿到多大就不这么想了—喉咙瘙痒，失声，心悸和小概率在夜间发出尖叫。  
同时，当我们说道失去听力，我们的意思是你将能够听见失去。比如植物变老，比如宠物死去，比如婚姻破裂，或是成立，或是挥开紧握的手，比如孩子离开家去他们到了十岁之后去的地方，你将能听到这些普通的失去的形式，那将会是震耳欲聋的。  
哦，关于我们的产品将会怎样严重的从身体到心理上毁掉你的事情我们能讲一整天，但是你能做什么呢？不买它吗？我认为你和你（目前，保险起见）心爱的人不管我们说什么都会买我们的产品的。所以让我们不要再浪费时间了。我们的律师已经停止狂吠了。  
买我们的产品吧。  
这是来自我们的赞助商的另一条讯息。  
哦，我很抱歉，听众们。有人在敲我的演播室的门。是个穿褐色夹克的男人，拿着一个鹿皮箱子。很难描述他长什么样子，因为在我的眼睛离开他的脸的时候他的体貌特征就逃离了我的脑海。他在挥手，表示他想要进来和我说话。大概还有你们大家。  
嗯，好吧！进来吧！  
（一阵电子的蜂鸣声—至少这就是关于这一段我所能记住的全部了）  
但是我们是怎么到这的呢？我甚至从来没听说过这个地方。我……  
我不记得了……我刚刚说了什么。嗯，我觉得刚刚有人跟我，还有你们大家说话来着，是很重要的事情。但是现在……我不记得了！你们也都听到他说的了。你记得他说了什么吗？  
不。为什么我满头大汗呢？我觉得我记得他给了我一张字条。或者就是一片纸，我没有拿它，呃，也许我应该已经拿了它了？  
我不知道。  
说到字条，我正拿着另一张实习生Hannah给我的。希望这个比她上午在这次广播早些时候递给我的那张好一些。那真是张糟糕的字条！我的意思是，我没必要告诉你，对吗？真是令人伤心，伤心又糟糕。你记得的。不过，也有点意思。只是一张悲伤，糟糕，又有趣的纸条，真的。  
呃，但是这张纸条……好吧，它看起来……不。不，不，不，不！  
看来在刚刚这段消失的时间里，我又重蹈覆辙了，“勇敢的电台主播Cecil Palmer挺身而出帮助Cardinal市长击退了沙质粘土傀儡和安哥拉兔。Cecil，表现出了超出他的体魄的力量，压制住了粘土傀儡，同时Dana抹掉了写在它们额头上的给了他们非自然的生命的字迹，让他们散开成了没有生命的沙子。”  
然后我们就，大概，射杀了那些兔子。它们只是兔子，即使数量庞大，也完全不会造成威胁。  
“这保全了市长，她只受了一点磕碰和擦伤，以及办公室被损毁，被大概永远也没办法完全清理干净的沙子覆盖了—这明显比发生在治安官身上的事情好多了”—那个可怜人。  
我被告知Cardinal市长对我的帮助表示了深深的谢意。我被如此告知是因为我根本不记得这件事！因为，我想，现在，37号拍卖品的主人，Cecil Palmer的主人，再一次只为了保护Dana而使用了我。这真是—（恼怒的呼气）我不得不想想这是怎么回事。  
但是首先，让我们继续播报我们的儿童趣味事实科学角。  
孩子们，现在该去看看我们在广播的早些时候准备的那些细颈瓶了。如果你正确的混合了所有东西，并且像我们告诉你的那样把它放在了温暖，干燥的地方，你应该已经能看到现在已经开始出现卷须了。不要接近它们，它们的卷须能抓的很紧。可以说它们的卷须是牢不可破的，甚至是有毒的。  
你可能也听到了嗡嗡声。你听到嗡嗡声了吗？靠近一点听。科学都是需要观察的。详细的写下它们的嗡嗡声听起来像什么。嗡嗡声所告诉你的是细颈瓶里的东西把你当做了它的猎物。你需要逃跑。哦，你应该一听到嗡嗡声就开始逃跑的。我很抱歉，哈—哈，我应该在我说其他这些事之前就说这个的。  
如果你什么也没听见，那么恭喜你！你能够开始这个实验的第二部分了。在房间里铺一张塑料纸，而我们一会儿会给你足量的原料。  
以上就是儿童趣味事实科学角的第二部分内容。  
今天一直很糟糕，而且没有任何很快好转的迹象。我，虽然是非自愿并且无意识的，帮助市长打败了袭击她的事物。但是，甚至这些行动仍就不能让这些怪事停止。  
Hairam McDaniels，字面意义上的五头龙，以及秘密居住在你家中的无脸老妇，两名前任市长候选人，又一次劫持了市政厅。  
Hirman用他巨大的身躯，喷火的吐息和刺耳的言辞阻止任何人进入市政厅的前门。  
Cardinal市长从无脸老妇在市政厅里跟踪她的那个上层的窗户向外喊，亲口发表了声明。Dana能听到赤足轻快的跑过走廊的天花板，能在她转身时感觉到动作在空气中的记忆，能感觉到呼吸吹在她的脖子上—又干又冷，从没有过这样的呼吸。  
“她来找我了！”Dana以市长的姿态喊着。“我不能够永远躲着她！我不能永远做任何事！”  
Hirman，正在负责回答一群稍稍有些烧焦的秘密警察们的问题，后者正在试图接近和逮捕他。Hirman承认他和无脸老妇已经共同谋反市长一段时间了。  
众人信服的Pamela Winchell市长退休了，公然的在消费主义圣诞节上出现了贺卡和远古巨石，古董被从它们的樊笼里放了出来，资金也被提供给了挖掘项目以至于Harrison Kip找到了召唤沙质粘土傀儡的护身符，解封并释放了住在沙漠之花保龄球馆兼电玩娱乐中心的五号球道下面的小人国军队，努力破坏了由治安官领导的抗击小人国军队的最终胜利，之后治安官奇迹般的毫发无损的再度出现了。然后，又造成了扫过治安官办公室的锯齿飓风—完全没有伤到他，但是把他的帷幕完全弄乱了。然后，最终向治安官寄了一封愤怒的信件，造成他被纸严重割伤，目前仍在恢复之中。  
而现在，所有这些手段没能成功的夺取Dana的权利，Hirman和无脸老妇除了直接袭击市长之外已经别无选择。  
“试试看阻止我们啊！”Hirman说。“试试。”  
“我很乐意看你们试试，弱小的人类！”他的另一个头咆哮着，尽管……不是你所想的那个。  
好吧，显然，我是不会试的。我已经受够了干拯救市长的事了。我的工作是播音，这才是我的事，播音！这才是为什么他们用他们给我的称呼称呼我：一名记者！现在，让我播报，并且只是播报。  
我们将谈谈天气气气气气……

（“Heel Turn 2” by The Mountain Goats)

我在这里，听众们。不管我是谁。这就是，不管我是什么的我。  
你可以猜到发生了什么，我想。又一次的，勇敢的Cecil拯救了市长，挺身而出挡在她和愤怒的无脸老妇和Hiram之间。这不是场轻松的战斗，这也不是场能被我轻松记住的战斗。  
以下是我所知道的：Hiram McDaniel已经不在市政厅了。在我的帮助下，秘密警察几乎逮捕了他，但是在我们的努力，还是只能抵御他持续的进攻，还是不能满足抓捕一只字面意义上的五头龙的需要。在混战中，Hiram消失了。他可能在任何地方。斯维兹，利莫里亚，月球上的秘密失踪宠物之城，或者甚至仍旧在夜谷。  
以下是我知道的另外一件事：秘密居住在我们所有人家中的无脸老妇不能完成她谋害我们的市长的邪恶计划，而现在仍旧秘密的住在我们所有人家中。她不需要为了藏身而做任何改变。  
这两个谋反者，反叛了由我们不能理解的力量为我们正当的选出的市长，他们将不得安宁。我对此毫无疑问。我知道还会有更多后续事件，一如往常。这就是我所知道的。  
以下是我所不知道的：拍卖品37号的拥有者。在那场拍卖会上买下我而在这么长的时间中对他的战利品什么也没做，只有现在才用到我，一次又一次的，只有一个目的，保护一个人：Dana Cardinal。市长Cardinal。我的朋友。  
我并不知道这个人，但是我觉得我知道：Dana Cardinal。我的朋友。而我开始害怕了，而且开始怀疑拍卖品37号的主人，会是她吗？还有其他什么人会费力保护她而且只保护她呢？Dana？那是你吗？这可能是……这不可能。这不可能！  
这不可能。  
但还是……但还是。  
唉。  
接下来将为你带来第三部分和第四部分以及更多部分，每个时刻紧随其后，其中一些你会听见而和另一些你听不见。而它们都不是真实的，全部，但是它们全都会是对尽可能真实的虚构进行的最诚实的尝试。  
晚安，我们仍在康复中的治安官。晚安，我曾经以为我了解的市长。晚安，老妇Josie和她的保龄球队。我们联赛之夜见。  
晚安，夜谷。晚安。

今日谚语：历史是由胜利者书写的。然后被胜利者遗忘。再然后胜利者也死去了。


	20. 64. 我们必须献上敬意

不要以封面评判一本书。要以它所含有的有害信息来评判。  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
担任着夜谷学校董事会会长的巨大的发光云颁布了学校行政未来五年的战略计划。该计划，整合了过去五年的二十人董事会，提出了新的教学目标，重构了组织，制定了对于在伟大的发光云面前进行永恒忏悔的完备大纲。  
所有出席了新闻发布会的人都在发光云面前五体投地以示尊敬—他们的眼睛都完全变成了白色的，灰色的小股烟雾从他们吟诵着咒语的口中冒出，整齐划一的拍着手—同时小型的彩色发光云从他们之间扫过。  
“孩子是我们的未来！”发光云说，“我们必须献上敬意！献上我们的生命！向发光云的孩子献上全部！向无形法则的子孙！万岁！万岁！万岁！”  
人群们唱着赞歌对发光云的孩子顶礼膜拜，它现在是夜谷高中的新人了。这朵年轻云是艺术表演团和无声辩论队中活跃的一份子，它们的教育成了这些成年发光云在教育领域领导地位的重要部分。  
治安官的秘密警察，含糊的威胁着的政府机关人员，通知全体市民注意寻找两个失踪人员。当局正在通缉Hiram McDaniels和秘密住在你家中的无脸老妇，他们最近企图篡夺夜谷市长的位置。  
Hiram被描述为字面意义上的五头龙。他有十八英尺高，有蓝色，绿色，金色，灰色和紫色的头。每个头颅有着自己的人格，语言风格，记忆，独特的标记和特征。  
灰色头颅经常感到忧郁，戴着一个绿色的鼻环。蓝色头颅的逻辑能力被认为是知识分子的典范，有着紫色的眼睛。金色头颅实际上更接近黑貂皮色，而且会一直说话直到它的脸变蓝为止。紫色头颅已经长成了灰色，有着偏执的幻想，带着金项链，项链的吊坠上用绿色宝石拼出“紫罗兰”字样。而绿色头颅非常聒噪，总是想要把所有人点燃。  
秘密警察同时在搜捕无脸老妇，她被描述为“一名没有脸的年长女性—尽管，没有人能够真的看到她，所以我们都只是这样猜测。但是如果你在家中，当你靠近她时你就会有所察觉。尤其是你独自在家，周遭黑暗，你会觉得你听到了另一个房间里有呼吸声和断断续续的脚步声。无论如何不要去看周围。不要看。你根本不会喜欢你所看到的东西的。”秘密警察说。  
以下是提供能够抓捕这两个失踪人员所能得到的报酬。报酬将是一张一号码头的礼品卡，一份终身的感谢，以及一联手写的优惠券，可以用来做类似于洗碗，或者十分钟十分钟的背部按摩。  
呃，一对听众问了我的男朋友Carlos近况如何。他仍旧在另一个世界的沙漠中进行着有趣的工作计划。据我上次见到他本人已经过去差不多一年了，我真想他啊。我等着收到电台管理层关于我能不能拿到假期去看他的回信。拿到假期批准几乎是不可能的，而且如果你这样做，你永远不会知道你将在什么时候怎样发现它。  
在大多数职业中，你可以简单的填写一些文件，或者同你的直属上司说，然后几天之后就会有人力资源部藏在你的车的后座里面，然后在你回家的半路上从后面捂住你的脸，用一只手遮住你的眼睛，另一只捂住你的嘴，并且喊，“你的假期被批准了，恭喜！”最后，在你的兴奋中，你会带他们去吃冰激凌。  
但是在广播电台不是这样。你可能要等好几周，或者好几个月，才有回信。在这期间，我又开始画水彩画了，尽管，我之前从没为任何其他和我在一起的人做过这些。我画了一张Carlos的画。他的轮廓，凝望着他在另一个世界的那片沙漠，穿着他那件Karl Legerfeld设计的实验袍，有一只汽车大小的长毛狮子狗蹲在他身后的沙丘上。  
在可能是我所画过的最好的画了。我已经放弃这个旧爱好很久了，而进来我的进步……哦，我不知道……失去消息了？失踪了？联系不上？我需要什么来填满我的时间。  
无论如何，我把它挂在我的桌前，靠近窗户，告诉你吧，看着我画出的Carlos在他用笔刷绘制的天堂中，这真的对我渡过这些日子很有帮助。  
让我们关注社区日程吧。  
周四晚上，黑暗猫头鹰音像店将会为任何承诺不会演奏任何音乐，朗诵诗歌或者表演喜剧，或者随便哪种艺术形式的人举办一场即兴表演聚会。黑暗猫头鹰的店主Michelle Nguyen说她不想在她的有生之年听到或者看到任何艺术了，而她相信这会是很长一段时间。  
“这会是永远，这生命！”Nguyen说，然后她在美国在线的免费网络向她的古董CD播放器中加入了30天的唱片。“这是我唯一还能听的东西了，”Nguyen加上。  
周五早晨，血腥太空战争社团将会及时回溯，在几个未来的敌人接受训练并得到力量之前消灭他们。根据宣传资料，官方证实日期将是周五，但是因为他们并不会及时回溯，因为他们今天不会来，他们已经这么做过了，这算是没有意义的。这只是他们最近雇佣了一个新的公关部经理，而他就是这么说的，像是，“你不能没有一个具体时间就宣布什么事。”  
无论如何，他们将在周五早上先发制人的暗杀他们未来的敌方领袖。  
好吧，这倒是解释了上个礼拜闯入我们广播站的休息室的人，他们与两个财务部的人和我们的新实习生Hannah—她有着相当丧病的镭射刀格斗技巧—展开了一场镭射刀搏斗。财务部的人轻易地倒下了，但是Hannah设法击败了两个袭击者，之后被剩下的第三个袭击者抓住并自杀式的跳进了他们在咖啡机旁边制造的临时黑洞，如此结束了Hannah在未来的恐怖太空统治。  
实习生Hannah的家人们，她是一名优秀的实习生。非常专注，并且总是友好地出现在这间办公室中。她将来还能成为血腥太空战争中的一代枭雄，但是……你不能看到这些了。只有Hannah能。我们会怀念她的。  
我们说到哪了？哦。（清嗓子）  
周六下午在大草坪上将会有由夜谷最后一家银行赞助的无聊集市。那里会有一些撅着嘴的小丑，用气球扭成过分简单的小狗的形状。还会有一些本地的商人和艺术家，无望的站在他们小小的摊位上，他们本应在这里架设起展台来展示他们的商品，但是他们无法让自己这样做因为他们已经失去了头绪……不只是对于这个集市的，还有对于他们的生涯和生活的。  
组织者说他们期望那天会有冷雨，所以你应该……  
然后他们的新闻稿变得吞吞吐吐起来。  
周日整天，第一届每年终极飞镖锦标赛将于垒球和陆上曲棍球场地举行。这个场地去年秋天由考古学家在存疑鸟类区的橄榄园附近发现。考古学家表示这是由这个城市的原住民在四年前建造的古代遗迹，他们享受着像是业余垒球和陆上曲棍球这样的户外活动。  
周二下午是一首很正经的古典摇滚乐。  
刚刚我收到消息称夜谷家庭教师协会对于夜谷学校董事会拟定的战略计划很不满。Gordon Moreno，家庭教师协会会长，发表了一份对于学校董事会在进行这些改革的时候没有同家长和教师进行商议的批评声明。  
会计Diane Creighton，她的儿子Josh是夜谷高中的九年级学生，和秘书……Steve Carlosberg……他的继女Janice是二年级学生，也加入了其中。Moren表示学校董事会又一次展现出了它对于父辈们对教育事业和学生发展的投入多么漠不关心。  
“父母的声音必须得到倾听，”Moreno在不朽的电影演员Lee Marvin雕塑的上面喊道。坐在Marvin的肩膀上，牛仔布包裹的腿像肉制的刷子一样擦过青铜雕塑肌肉遒劲的脖颈，Moreno要求教育计划要更有透明度。  
Moreno抓着他的牙齿，嘴唇和眼睛，同时他的腿前后踢着，咆哮着，整个人愤怒的发抖。  
让我们看看金融新闻。  
2921是一个数字。从很多其他数字中挑出来，清楚明了的，所以你应该非常兴奋……或者，也许，对此非常失望。  
同时，以下这些词：犯罪，债务，资金，祭品和证券投资组合。把这些写下来然后学习它们的意义。不要记忆任何你所学的东西，但是要寻找你所在梦中所得到的那些记忆。  
这是另一个数：九百八十亿。这是一个非常大的数字，最大的数字之一。当你听到像九百八十亿这么大的数字的时候，你会瞠目结舌的。那是“亿”，带单人旁的。亿。哇哦！  
以上就是金融新闻。  
John Peters—你知道的，那个农夫？—今天打电话称他注意到Frank Chen回到镇上了。  
你们中的一些可能还记得Frank已经失踪了一段时间了，而大约在两年多一点之前，四个孩子沿着铁道发现了他的尸体。Chen的尸体上布满抓痕并且被焚烧过，很有可能—根据验尸官的报告—是由一头巨龙造成的。  
无论如何，John声称他看到Frank开着他的小敞篷卡车在城里跑，做着一些关于木器工艺和修复的建筑的自由记者工作，就像他从前活着的时候一直做的一样。John说Frank看起来很好。  
“他现在真的很高。而且胖。”John在电话的那一头说，他已经在热线上撬开了一部手机。“现在有了一条尾巴和好多彩色的脑袋。而且他的其中一个还夹着一个转线工具箱和他的卡车的四级可调钩。”John很受感动的说。  
“我猜死亡并不是终结，”John加上。“我们都以某种方式生活着。也许这是我们留下的遗产，或者是其他人对我们留下的记忆，或是她们听到我们的名字，或是一个从某个还在人世的人那里偷来的身份时的感觉。或只是实际的身体上的不朽。这都是一种羞耻。无论它是什么。如此该死的羞耻，所有事都是，我跟你讲。”  
然后传来了一阵嗡嗡声，还有静电的爆裂声，以及一阵拨号音。然后一个不同的声音说，“你现在可以挂断电话了，Cecil。”我说，“好吧，Lacy，好的。”  
我们刚刚收到消息称学校董事会已经拒绝了家庭教师协会的对于增加长期战略计划的透明度的要求。学校董事会会长，巨大的发光云引用了学校地方条款25.3b-2，声明了“万岁！伟大的发光云万岁！你是弱小的！你什么也不是！你必须鞠躬并对发光云献上敬意！”还有条款17.2a，明确的写出了学校董事会会长的权利为，“无所不能！无所不能！不可束缚！无限的！”而这正是它所说的。它甚至在你读它的时候自带回音效果。  
家庭教师协会会长Moreno，知道了他在对于他的透明度的要求上影响力很小，决定将他的战略改为请求暴怒的搏动着的发光云原谅。动物的尸体开始落下，沉重的撞击着地面，血花四溅。家庭教师协会的工作人员们跑来寻求遮蔽，大草坪都因为残骸和阴影变黑了。  
我从我的朋友，Diane Creighton那里得知，她正挤在Lee Marvin的塑像下面，这尊我国仍在世的最伟大的演员栩栩如生的青铜雕像承担了阻止像若干头黑熊，护士鲨和鸵鸟粗暴的砸向地面这样的了不起的职能。  
发光云疯狂的在天空中扩散开来，遮盖了像天空卫星和直升飞机这样重要的东西，以及月亮和靠近地平线的群山剪影这样不重要的东西。我在演播室这里，能看到黑暗正在扩散。看来现在正是时候为你们播报天—  
那是什么？那是……什么？

（“True Trans Soul Rebel” by Against Me!）

学校董事会和家庭教师协会达成了和解。家庭教师协会早些时候对于长期课程和学校地区计划缺乏透明度的不满已经得到了传达。而尽管发光云和学校董事会不能向家庭教师协会完全公开学校地区计划决定的内容，如果家庭教师协会再也不提起透明度的事情或者质疑当局，他们可以停止向所有人的头顶投下死去的动物。  
家庭教师协会会长Moreno接受了这一条件，喘息着，“是的。哦，是的，当然了。再也不了。拜托了，放过我们吧。拜托了！”  
他一口气的重复着，“万岁，万岁，万岁，”同时一些掉下来的粘稠的野兽的残骸从他肿胀的脸上慢慢滑落到他撕裂的衬衫上。  
安全的躲在Lee Marvin的雕像下面的Diane Creighton，问，“也许家庭教师协会应该同学校董事会联络……”  
Moreno跳了进去，“不。不要联络。我们没事了，Diane，我们必须献上敬意！”  
而Diane未发一言。但是她说了很多。Moreno在Diane看来并不感激。  
Steve Carlsberg之后加上……哦，我不知道，这无关紧要。我确信他加上了什么。Steve总是如此。  
我希望你们都平安无事，亲爱的听众们。我希望你们都好。我知道我是安全的。  
尽管，令人悲伤的，我并不好。降下的动物尸体压塌了一小段广播站的外墙。无人受伤，但是那段墙在我桌子的位置。我新画的画。我在那上面花了那么长时间。我的意思是，我能再画一张，但是……它就是它。它……是它给我带来了这么多快乐，一个打起精神的理由，一点小小的欢愉。  
比如说，要找到一张Carlos的图像并不难，我们有科学，有手机，屏幕，心灵投影术……但是那张画（恼怒的叹息）那是艺术。创作。毁掉了。我的意思是，我可以再重画一张。我可以。我可以再画一张。  
没关系。我有理由再愉快的画画了。我很高兴我们都没事，Diane没事，甚至是Steve，我很高兴他也没事，我可以再画……  
没关系。  
是的。所有事都好。  
接下来是解密节目再问我一个但是我永远不会回答，你被扣分了，我永远不会回答。这是我们最受欢迎的新节目。  
而一如往常的，晚安，夜谷，晚安。

今日谚语：不要把枪带到械斗现场。不要把刀带到械斗现场。不要去械斗现场了。械斗对你有什么好处呢？


	21. 65. 语音信息

Cecil，录音：这里是Cecil Gershwin Palmer的语音信箱。这可能看上去是件再简单不过的事，但是想想你活了多久，知道了怎么用电话还有我是谁。为此恭喜你自己吧。在你自己的背上用力拍一下，然后……别忘了在重度扭曲的男声“我一口也吃不下了”之后留言。

“我一口也吃不下了。”

Carlos，背景中有风声：嗨，亲爱的，我是Carlos。我知道你大概在忙着播音，或者没有播音。似乎你永远都在忙着播音或者没有播音，你知道吗？  
所以，我会再试试的，但我只是想让你知道在这边发生了什么。发生了什么？（什么在上面？）天空！  
好吧，好吧，这只是一个有趣的笑话，但是它也符合科学事实。我只讲符合科学事实的笑话。我不能明白为什么人们会觉得不是事实的笑话会好笑。  
比如说，好吧，一匹马走进了一个酒吧，说，“我觉得我被利用了。做为一个物种，我感觉我被利用了。”然后酒保，也是一匹马，因为，你知道的，这是马居住的的马之国，在那里他们不会被人类所使用，然后马酒保说，“我怎么不知道，兄弟！”然后第一匹马说，“我才不是你兄弟！”然后他说，“先生，对不起，我很抱歉。都是我的错。别生气。”  
以上，是另一个符合科学事实的笑话。  
这边的事情进展的很顺利。在Doug，Alicia和住在这片另一个世界的奇异沙漠的面具军队其他成员的帮助下，我们已经开始建造了一些基础设施。当然，我已经建造了一所临时实验室，但是我们现在要开始挖出从前用于在山上搭建定居点的石头，用它们来建造重要的维生基础设施，比如庇护所，道路和血石阵。这里开始变得看起来完全像家一样了……如果你无视掉外面令人不安的不毛之地的话。所以这里就像世界上的其他地方一样，真的。  
还有很多事情要做，因为—拿到了这些—我们最近才找到的东西。微波炉，工具箱，旧网球。它们看起来已经在这放了一段时间了。我不知道这些东西怎么会跑到这里的，但是我会去弄清楚。  
哦！我想起来了。我正在考虑把韦伯大词典上对于科学家的定义纹在身上。那会是，引用那句话，“我不知道，但是我会去弄清楚，好吗？”引用结束，然后还有一个头骨和一些玫瑰花。哦，可能还有一个箭头，让它看起来很复古。  
嗯。  
我还在研究怎么把你弄到这边来，我会找到办法的。怎么做？我还不知道，但是我会弄清楚的，好吗？  
好吗？  
好的。  
我爱你。很快再联系。  
（哔——）

Michelle Nguyen：嗨，Cecil，我是黑暗猫头鹰唱片店的Michelle Nguyen。新的……呃……Woody Guthrie的唱片已经为你上货了？我不能相信你居然还在听这种东西！他自从他的电子朋克时期开始就已经不酷了。我们现在都在听蜜蜂的档案记录呢。  
来取你的蠢唱片，等你来的时候我会给你听听蜜蜂的声音。也许你能多接听一会儿，因为我很寂寞需要更多同人类的接触。呃。Woody Guthrie？  
（哔——）

Steve Calsberg，背景中播放着Paint Your Wagon的“A Wandering Star”：嗨，Cecil！我知道你说过不允许我给你的电话语音留言，你在房间里抱着手转来转去，说，“不，Steve Calsberg，没有语音信息！”你试图说服我那封语音信息不是真的，但是你不能，因为我在这里知道什么是什么。  
我知道什么是什么。  
但是无论如何，我只是想打给你看看Janice能不能和你呆一段时间。Abby和我要去短暂的享受一下二人世界。你知道的，只有我们两个。一些浪漫的地方，比如说仓储区，或者废弃沙滩，或者阿贝滋（快餐店）。你们都知道在阿贝滋快餐店度过一个长长的周末会有多么浪漫！  
那—听着。顺便，我的意思是我在你和Carlos的那些T恤上画了很好的画做为礼物，你可以在亮堂的地方看看。你对此大惊小怪，但是……我对此并不介意。很抱歉我又让你失望了。  
打给我商量下Janice的事吧，或者在你在广播上因为我大吼大叫的时候回复我吧。怎么样都行。  
希望Carlos那边一切顺利。希望所有事都……顺利进行。希望所有事情都能过去。希望它过去。我们都会的。  
好啦好啦。  
（哔——）

Tamika Flynn：Cecil，我是Tamika Flynn。我打给你是为了告诉你我和其他失踪的孩子们正在进行一次书籍募捐活动。我们带着书籍，在漫长的路途中赶着它们放牧。在我们的马背上度过了无眠的夜晚，书籍扫清了我们脚下通往地平线的路上的尘土，我们沉闷的脚步踏在土地的书脊和书页上，夜晚能听到郊狼和图书管理员因书籍被拿走而发出的悲痛的嚎叫声……我不知道我们还要走多远，但是当我们的马到达了科罗拉多州的腹地，我会看到一些因为再也找不到读者而在无情的洪流中被带走的书籍沉没的残骸，我会想起你的。  
而且，那大概会是在周四。我们会在周四回来。我们不会带书去那么远。它们不能走，而且……它们甚至没有感觉，所以我们出门的时间很短。  
哦！我得走了，Marisha Pessl 的《夜间电影》看起来焦躁不安的样子，我担心它们要炸窝了！  
（哔——）

Earl Harlan，背景中有餐馆的嘈杂声：嗨，是我。当然啦，我很乐意回去做另外一期“和Earl Harlan一起烹饪”节目。我准备了一个超棒的南瓜派菜谱。它所溅出的血比你所想的要少多了！  
呃，但是听着，我试着在我的生活中留出更多时间给我儿子。这对于我们两人来说都很难，我有全职的厨师工作，而且我从一个没有孩子的青年人直接变成了一个有个八岁儿子的中年人。我—我的意思是，他们有一集芝麻街是关于你可以给你的孩子看什么，但是美国广播公司甚至不打算帮忙，解释一下时间有多么古怪？这可真难啊！时间难以想象的古怪。  
哦，我的儿子的名字是Roger。我终于问了他，他告诉我了。这是如此简单，但是这一点也不简单。  
我得回厨房去了。有很多点单等着我去做呢，还有正在锅上的。很快再和你一起做饭，Cecil。  
（哔——）

Fey：十七  
八十八  
（叮—）  
四十九  
八十六  
八十一  
六十八  
因为我是冠军  
而你将会听到我……  
（叹息）  
八十一  
八十三  
（叮—）  
四  
（哔——）

Carlos：嗨，抱歉这么快又打给你……我知道我们谈过了有关空间和边界之类的事情，特别是你经历的有关37号拍卖品的一切……要花些时间想想。还有，我理解需要时间考虑，但是我有了一个重要的科学发现，而你知道的当重要的科学发现产生的时候法则就变得不同了。一个重要的科学发现有权打断任何事！  
我找到人了！在这里，在这个另一个世界的沙漠中！我们—我，还有蒙面军队的其他成看到了向我们走来的人影。蒙面的军队选择，以他们的方式，做出了战斗反应，但是我劝服他们发现事实真相比做出公式化的反应更加重要，Doigh对此令人恐惧的咆哮着，“这完全说得通！让我们和他们谈谈看看会发生什么！”  
这就是，我亲爱的Cecil，发生的事情。这些人是夜谷的市民。他们在诗歌周的时候，从他们的家中失踪了，就像是今天的事情，事实上他们已经在这片沙漠中游荡了两年了！  
在他们在这片毫无标示的不毛之地中游荡的几年中，他们仅仅因为感觉仿佛就在他们牙根处的明亮的光芒和遥远的轰鸣声而遭受了轻度的心理创伤，而且他们还没告诉我他们是怎么来到这里的，但是我已经让他们在我们最近新建的热瑜伽室里休息，我希望很快能听听他们的经历。然后我会听到他们的故事，你也会的。然后，你知道的，我相信所有听过你的节目的人都会的，你这个大嘴巴。  
你知道的，如果不是你那样，我会很难过的。如果我们不是那样，我们彼此都会难过的。嗯。  
好吧，很快再联系。  
（哔——）

Deb：你好，Cecil。我是Deb，一小块有感知的烟雾。我有一些新的广告希望能在你的节目上播出，我不想管你的任何小气的人类的感情，而后我希望这些广告能在广播中播出。以下就是，好吗？  
我从你头上飘拂而过。我大多看到的是你们的头顶。从这个视角来看你可真是可怜。你的头发无精打采的垂着，或是脱落了，或是扁平的挂着。我是你头上的一小片烟雾，有感知的那种。你在我脚下蹒跚着，作为人类。  
有感知的烟雾块：我们是未来。我们也是过去。你们甚至不能算是小道具，你们只是背景布。  
所以如果你对这则广告有任何异议或是问题，不要犹豫的不要告诉我。  
希望你今天过得开心。好了，Cecil，再见。  
（哔——）

无脸老妇，背景中有有蛾子飞动的声音：你好，Cecil。我是秘密住在你家中的无脸老妇。我在你壁橱里，听着蛾子吃着你的一件西服。它们发出了很可爱的咬开撕碎的声音。  
我只是想接触了解你为了保护你们的前任实习生，Dana同我和Hiram试图毁掉她的工作斗争的事情。你不止一次的阻止了我们。我不会忘记的。我从不遗忘。不像你，你那落了灰尘的大脑一吹就干净了。  
我的记忆如同蛋糕一般。它污迹斑斑，扭曲歪斜。我的记忆风化了。它在土地的最表层。  
你感觉到我的指甲在你的后背上了吗？不。你没有。我能在你感觉不到的情况下做这么多事情。记住这一点，如果你记不住其他任何事的话……从这些天来看似乎是这样。  
替我向Carlos问好。我总是很喜欢他。  
还有不要碍我的事，否则我会碾碎你。就像我从外面抓到这些蛾子并且把它带到你的衣柜里面让它们毁了你所有的衣服。  
（哔——）

老妇Josie：Cecil。我住在这里和Erika和Erika一起，看看我们一会儿能不能晚些时候搭车去联赛之夜。我的车正在转让中因为我不能再相信它了，如果你能把我们都载到那里，我们会感激不尽的。  
还有，我最近没法用我的左手了，所以这可能有点难办了，但是我们还是会赢的。我会击败他们的，Cecil！  
（哔——）

Dana：嗨，Cecil！我是市-……我是Dana。我希望能给你一切都好。你看起来有点……我的意思是，最近。最近你有点……  
我被困在另一个世界的沙漠中的时候，比我们现在工作地点只有五分钟车程的时候说的话还要多，这不是很奇怪吗？这就是生活的有趣之处了吧。  
这句话的意义与它通常的意义恰好相反。这也很有趣，我猜。  
我知道你认为是我买下了第37号拍卖品，但是你错了。我那个时候不在夜谷。是的，我计划自己将会在那天参加活动，但是我只买了一些可收藏的勺子，给我弟弟买了带有Lee Marvin亲笔签名的棒球。这就是全部了。  
你能看清某人感觉要针对你的理由，而且还完全知道是他们误会了，这种感觉真是糟糕。  
我希望什么时候我的复制品能做得更好一些，或者我就是复制品，那么希望我的本尊能做的更好一些。我有没有毁掉我比较好的那一半呢？或者我比较好运正是比较好的那一半，从很久以前就是。  
Cecil，我用我所有的尽我所能做到最好。我所有的并不多。  
我希望我们很快会见面。夜谷就像需要你一样的需要我，而当它显露出它的实质之时，我会站出来挡在一切之前。这是我的职责。  
好了。  
（哔——）

（静电杂音和反馈音）  
（哔——）

Carlos：嗨，好吧，一些最新消息，然后（啵）我就要再次从你的语音信箱里离开了。  
我把一些我们找到的垃圾和我们找到的人们放在我的实验室里，然后我使用显微镜和多种冒泡的液体研究他们，然后我们进行了深思熟虑的实验，发出一些像是“嗯”的声音。所以我真的用上了现在可用的全部科学工具。  
哦，我感觉我现在已经摸到了什么巨大的，新的事物的边缘了！  
我很快再打给你。（喘息）这真是激动人心！  
（哔——）

Hiram McDaniels的金色头颅：好，你好Cecil，我是Frank Chen。  
蓝色头颅：是的，Frank Chen。百分之百的，就是我。  
金色头颅：好吧。呃，所以，呃，只有一个声音的普通人类Frank Chen。没有其他声音干扰这个人的声音，让我听起来不那么像人类。  
绿色头颅：发生了什么？把电话放得离我的耳朵再近一点！我什么也听不见！  
灰色头颅：好吧，这失败了。  
金色头颅：就是普通的Frank Chen，呃，用有趣的声音开了一个普通的玩笑，想要听听市长有没有告诉你任何她的计划。我很好奇，因为，呃，我是一个市民，而且是一位选民。  
紫色头颅：这是一个糟糕的计划！我跟你说过了我不想要和你愚蠢的计划再有任何瓜葛了。  
金色头颅：紫！绿，蓝，灰，快来，伙计们！我们必须团结一致！  
（恼怒的叹息）  
只是……好吧。Frank Chen，有着正常脑袋数量的普通人，说，嗯，拜拜。什么时候再见吧，Cecil。  
（哔——）

机械化的声音：您好，这是您自动天气服务的每日更新。以下是目前的天气。  
（“Tag！” by Scarves）  
机械化的声音：谢谢您使用我们的自动天气服务。祝您今日愉快。  
（哔——）

Carlos：Ceci！Cecil，我做到了！我明白了！我把所有东西输入了电脑，而且我说了很多“嗯”，然后我跟人们问了他们是怎么最终来到这片沙漠的，结果表明他们都在诗歌周被引诱走进了狗公园。然后大门在他们们身后关上了，从此他们就此出现在了这片沙漠中。  
我思考了这件事。我想到了Dana和他们同一天出现在这里，然后所有我所找到的东西，我认为只是垃圾的东西，都是人们扔过了禁止进入的狗公园的围墙的东西。  
然后我意识到……这里是狗公园！这一整片沙漠，这些山脉，在山顶的灯光，我们在浩瀚的空间中，甚至是无边无垠的，而实际上是无边无际的禁止进入的狗公园！  
这意味着你现在就能够过来！你只要走进狗公园的大门，然后……你知道的，走过几百米就能进入我们不知身处何处的巨大沙漠，然后你就可以在这边度假了！  
哦，听到这个消息就给我打电话吧。Cecil！哦，甜美声音的亲爱的！你能来了！  
很快见面。我爱你。  
（哔——）

Kevin：嗨，朋友！我们很久没说话了。自从那件……不愉快的事情发生之后。我希望从那以后所哦有事情都变得超级令人愉快。  
哦！但是嘿！我想要给你看看我正在做的事情。我想你会为此兴奋不已的！尽快联系我，好吗？  
直到下次，Cecil。直到下次。  
（哔——）

代替通常的今日谚语，我有一些关于住在我家外面的流浪猫的重要新闻。通常有一只流浪猫，名叫Bisquick，少了一只耳朵而且战战兢兢的，但是今天我看到了第二只，更加胖而且没那么怕人，我叫他Baron。随着事情展开我会继续为你跟进更多消息的。


	22. 66 蠕虫…

我们都做梦似的躺在湿润的泥土上，将云彩染上我们还没幻想出来的动物的形状。  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
如果你今天醒来了，你可能已经觉察到了那些蠕虫。距上一轮蠕虫造成的恐慌光顾这个城市已经过去了快十二年，但是……他们回来了。他们做了所有一般蠕虫会做的事：四处盘旋，把树木扔向车辆和房屋，向人们喷射毒液，吃掉流浪猫并满城发射喵喵炮弹。  
数以千计的蠕虫已经包围了娱乐中心附属楼，那里是今天进行成人教育的地方，正在进行初级打击恐怖主义课程。令人悲伤的是，尽管很多人多次恳求将典型的蠕虫攻击列为恐怖行为，蠕虫仍旧被分类为一种低等级的袭扰—所以这并不被包含在成人教育的范围内。这意味着有更多蠕动炮弹需要清理了。  
哦，是啊，是啊……蠕虫……蠕虫，蠕虫，蠕虫……好极了。  
嗨。不为什么。只是想知道，但是……你有没有问过你自己为什么狗公园严禁入内？我的意思是，我知道这是一处市政公园和其他什么，但是难道它不应该对市民开放吗？看起来有点奇怪，不是吗？你不能去狗公园逗留，甚至带上你的狗……也不行？我不知道。它看起来并不能装得下另一个世界我的男朋友所居住的沙漠，这是……我确信这只是那只是一个普通的旧狗公园而不是什么通往异位面的大门！  
也许我们的市长会试图将狗公园向公众开放。只是……短时间的。比如说，几分钟。也许我们的市长能帮我一次。这是一个朋友和市长应该会做的。  
经过几年的向市政的申请，夜谷图书俱乐部终于正式成立了，听众们！图书俱乐部，由十四岁的书籍爱好者和英雄义警Tamika Flynn主持，将会以每周关于流行和经典小说的座谈会为特色，还有专家关于一些最著名的文学的问答的辩论，比如说上周的激烈辩论就探讨了Herman Melville是否创作了所有署有他的名字的作品，还是只有《搏击俱乐部》。  
图书俱乐部将于周二的下午2:00到4:00，在Patty五金和折扣糕点店召开会议。会员们可以坦率的讨论书籍而不用顾及大多数来自政府的干涉，同时以实惠折扣品尝一些不含小麦及小麦制品的美味点心。  
Patty的店同时还提供锤子，撬棍，以及其他很有分量但是你可以拿在手中并轻易的挥舞的家伙。  
“在Patty购物，他们永远不会怀疑任何事！”Patty的旗舰店门外放着她的蠕动着的不朽的电子动物雕像，不停的循环播放着她的喊声。  
本周的书籍是Helen DeWitt的《最后的武士》。这本小说世界上现存的只有一本烧焦的版本了，但是Tamika向我们保证她准备从……图书管理员的违禁品收藏中“借”一本出来。说到“借”这个词的时候，Tamika用手比划着引号的手势，摇着头表示否定，右腿的振动频率构成摩尔斯电码表示“我完全是在开玩笑”。然后，一只猫头鹰落在她的肩上，挤了挤眼睛。  
联盟春季的棒球选拔赛将于下周六下午在闹鬼的菱形棒球场举行。新加入有组织的棒球比赛的孩子们将被根据他们的个人性格，自动编入球队。这样会有一整支球队都是勇敢的队员，一整支都是聪明的队员，一整支都是自私的队员，还有一整支都是……其余剩下的队员。就像是四支联盟的棒球队一样。选拔将从上午10:00持续到下午2:00，由志愿者Betty Lucero教练和Lucia Tereschenko负责进行。  
夜谷青年棒球联盟要求家长在参加选拔的时候带上额外的棒球，因为Tereschenko教练已经于150年前过世了，现在是一个鬼魂，所以她很难在击球练习的时候捡起棒球。  
现在为您带来一些关于蠕虫的最新消息……市政厅刚刚将警报符号“蠕虫…”（开头小写并且以省略号结尾）的警报等级提升到了“蠕虫！！”（开头大写并且以两个感叹号结尾），它还没有被提升到全部大写的“蠕虫！！！”但是，如果情况不妙的话，它可能成为最具毁灭性的“蠕虫！！”，比著名的1997年的  
蠕虫！  
全部大写，有一个惊叹号和两道下划线的灾难更加严重的爆发。  
你们知道，听众们，如果蠕虫接近了狗公园，也许在又黑又高的栅栏后面踱来踱去的带兜帽的身影会因此分心。然后我就能……跑进去，然后去另一个世界的沙……我就能看看那些狗了！接住网球，然—然后在本地的公园里度过一个美妙的下午。  
或者……实际上，不。不，我想在狗公园里的另一个世界中的沙漠休假，并且终于可以去见Carlos。  
或者……你知道的。一些事情。  
现在，为您带来一些来自我们的赞助商的资讯。  
你的家中是不是塞满了乱七八糟的东西？你有多余的家具吗？旧衣服？再也不会骑的折叠自行车？你因为终于明白了能有多么无用和危险而再也不想要的爵士乐唱片？  
也许你可以把这些东西放到网上出售！  
无论如何不应该把这些老旧的垃圾浪费掉。那句话是怎么说的？“一个人的垃圾是另一个人的皮革紧身衣？”正是如此！我打赌你的那条长椅在，比如说，Denise Esposito的家里就会看起来好极了。实际上，它已经在那里了。我们直接上门，把您的长椅卖给了Denise。她已经在您工作的时候来把它带走了。  
而且，我们把您的电视卖给了Sally Jensen，你的冰箱归了Mario Landis，而您的两只猫给了Pedro Renia。我们卖出了您的所有东西，而您什么也不用做！  
克雷格列表。我们在您不在的时候卖出您的东西。  
因为今天的蠕虫攻击，治安官的秘密警察暂停了正在进行的对字面意义上的五头龙Hiram McDaniels和秘密住在你家中的无脸老妇的搜索。自几周之前两人试图在市政厅发起政变以来，秘密警察一直在积极追捕他们，据报道他们之前也共谋策划了多次计划颠覆Dana Cardinal市长。  
Cardinal市长在上个月也有几次化险为夷的经历，都是被某个控制着夜谷社区电台主播Cecil Palmer的人救了……他仍旧对他违背他的意愿被使用的事感动非常沮丧。  
“如果市长向我求助的话，我会很乐意到她身边伸出援手，”一个闷闷不乐的Palmer，刚刚，对这个麦克风说。  
Palmer认定Cardial市长在去年的一场拍卖会上买下了他，并且用他来保护自己。而市长否认了这些说法—但是，正如同夜谷的宪法所说的，否认你的罪孽正是你罪孽的证据。  
秘密警察先前反对承认Hiram或者无脸老妇，因为他们都是致死的。因为，秘密警察今天在忙于对付蠕虫，他们无法独自对付所有事。  
“也许你可以……帮我们一点，你觉得呢？”一名秘密警察发言人说，同时一条蠕虫紧紧的咬着他的大腿。“我—我—我确定你会没事的。如果你能找到一头十八英尺高，五个头的巨龙，或是一名无所不在的轻飘飘的妇人，你无法真切的看到她，请拔刀相助！打倒他们！万分感激。雪中送炭。雪中送炭。”在发言人说着的时候，蠕虫吞噬了他，发出大口吞咽的声音，他的左手还握着短刀。  
秘密警察补充说他们从夜谷人类Frank Chen那里得到了线索，他看到了Hiram McDaniels飞走了，去了其他地方。因此，Chen说，Hiram一定已经不在夜谷了。  
“Hiram已经不在这里了。我很确信！”Chen的金色头颅陈述道。  
“我会烧掉你脆弱的身体，无能的警察，人类！”Chen的绿色头颅补充道。  
“不要再管别人叫人类了！我们就是人类，记得吗？”Chen的蓝色头颅补充道。  
“呃，我的意思是，我是人类，好吗？”Chen的灰色头颅说。  
“快闭嘴，你们这些家伙！”Chen的紫色头颅躲在其他头颅后面抱怨着。  
说到无脸老妇，她对这个城镇非常了解。我打赌我能问问她怎么才能进入狗公园，如何进入另一个世界的沙漠。我应该问问她，但是我不知道我能不能找到……

无脸老妇：要问我什么？

Cecil：哦！哈！无脸老妇，你……你吓到我了。

无脸老妇：我知道。所以，你想要去另一个世界的沙漠去见你的男朋友？

Cecil：是的，我……

无脸老妇：你对于市长利用你帮她免于哪些对她生命的绝妙威胁而感到失望，而你对这个城镇倍感挫败。你只是想要离开一段时间平复精神，而这样不管有怎样的豪强要把她从办公室赶出去，你都不用去帮她了。

Cecil：呃，那是……

无脸老妇：而说到“豪强”，我指的是“出人意料的”。当然啦，谁会知道会有谁对市长做这些事呢？我的意思是哦，我知道。我无所不知。但是……所有这些关于我和Hiram的可爱的谣传和谎言……我的意思是，人们怎么能说出这样的谣言呢？好吧，它并不完全是不实的，我想。而且我怎么能甚至……

Cecil：但是，无脸老妇，是—

无脸老妇：是的。我很抱歉。我有点分心了。

Cecil：你知道怎么进入狗公园。

无脸老妇：我知道。而且我会帮助你，因为……好吧，我希望你开心，Cecil。我会在你进入梦境中的时候告诉你。你会在一条船中—当然，它会沉没—而你会失去你全部的牙齿。而当你要拣起你的牙齿的时候，你会找到一张手摇留声机的油画。你要把唱针放在录音上，然后吃下空白的画。你的胸膛会打开，而一打爪子上系着金色丝带的红色的鸟从你的体内飞出，而丝带会带着你蹒跚而行，打开你的身体，带着你直到大海，将你放进由粉色的鱼群在粉色的礁石附近形成的狂乱的漩涡。当你看到一个年轻女子从珊瑚后面出现的时候，你一定会立即醒来。不要一直盯着她。  
当你醒来的时候，你会听到她的低语声。

Cecil：而她会告诉我怎么进入狗公园？

无脸老妇：我不知道她会对你说什么。

Cecil：好吧，无脸老妇……

无脸老妇：我必须离开了。我必须看着远处的Chad在他那被诅咒的房子里的一举一动。  
你会没事的。夜谷会没事的。而市长会……  
祝你有一个漫长，闲适的假期，Cecil。这是你应得的。

Cecil：无脸老妇？你在吗？  
她已经离开了，我想。

（背景中传来电台管理层不祥的声音，听起来就像是我想象中一只恐龙掉进一个大得足以捕捉恐龙的猎熊陷阱里发出的声音）

听众们？哦，亲爱的，我犯了一个严重的错误。我想我惹怒了电台管理层。我想我公开提起狗公园，大大违背了这个广播站的保守观念，不应该质疑任何本地的，世界的，秘密爬行类政府，还有他们的公园。  
我在对于离开这座城镇度假的焦虑中滋长了傲慢，而忽视了我的工作，也许，会招致我的灭顶之灾！我不喜欢现在包围着我的演播室的门的色彩。我不喜欢围绕在我的演播室门边的捕猎者的嗅探声。我不喜欢这种哼声，不喜欢我的皮肤发热，我的心里发寒。  
我无法面对他们，听众们！我不能！我只想要一个假期！我只想和Carlos在一起，一周！一天！一……

（电台管理层忽然沉默了）

一个包围圈！  
哦，不！所有的声音和光线都消失了！所有这些消失后只剩下黑暗的包围，在上面有一个银色的字符，明亮的燃烧着……我不认识这种文字，甚至不知道这个燃烧的字符代表了哪个字母。但是我知道，在我的脑海中，它表明了什么。我希望我不知道。  
我必须鼓起勇气，我必须打开这条可怕的新闻。在此之前，我想对电台管理层，还有夜谷道歉。我……不够谨慎的播报辜负了你们的信任。如果能再有一次机会，我保证不会再诋毁或是质疑狗公园，但是……现在，我只能让自己接受惩罚。  
我将为你播报天气。

(“Little Black Star” by Hurray for the Riff Raff)

所以……你猜怎么着？这场包围和狗公园毫无关系。我五体投地的祈求电台管理层的原谅，但是他们立即就让我闭嘴了。他们只是单纯的来通知我我的假期终于被批准了！  
我愣了一会儿。我问了那个在包围表面的燃烧的字符，我想那意味着—需要一些解释，因为我不知道怎样用语言解释那样恐怖的经历。而他们笑了，并且说，“不，那个符号只是人力资源部的一个古老的缩写。他们是这里负责批准假期的人。”  
然后他们向我展示了真正代表我所想的那个含义的符号，我失去了意识。我不知道过去了多久。  
当我醒来时，我听到了那位珊瑚礁上的女士对我低语的指令！  
然后我听到了笑声。电台管理层在……笑！然后我也笑了！然后他们停止了笑声，或者说……咆哮声？也许他们是在咆哮。很难判断他们在发出什么样的声音。  
哦。哇哦。是的。我想他们是在咆哮。  
无论如何，蠕虫。（叹息）蠕虫已经褪去了，多亏了火焰喷射器和市政厅的花言巧语，造成了一些烧伤……既是比喻上的也是字面上的。蠕虫已经离开了，当然最终某天还会像其他所有自然的一切一样回来。  
朋友们，听众们，夜谷的所有人……我爱你们。非常爱。但是我需要离开一段时间去和Carlos在一起了。是的。  
还有，同时，给我自己一点时间。来进行反思。而且，我还收到了信，来自一个老……同事？熟人？宿敌？他也住在哪里。  
你知道，我现在还不想讨论那个。  
夜谷，我们一起共度了多年的快乐时光。而我不会离开很久，但是……我也成长了……疲惫的。因某些不足以成为朋友的朋友而疲惫。因为一些需要被忘却的斗争而疲惫。因为我一直强烈的希望一直能做我自己，但是有时候不能成为我自己而疲惫。疲惫，有的时候，因为夜谷本身，我想。  
我会回来的。无论多久。精神焕发的……到时候你会知道的！那时候你就会再听到我的声音了！  
继续收听，接下来将为您播报……哦，我不知道！无论如何，现在是休假时间了！  
晚安，夜谷。  
（Cecil摘下了他的耳麦，听不到他的声音了。）  
晚安！唔呼呼！  
（Cecil离开了演播室，我们能听到门在他的背后关上了。）

今日谚语：当你向一颗星星许愿，你的梦想将会成真。但是，因为距离，将会在百万年后才能成真。


	23. 67. 最好的？

Leonard Burton：太阳实际上是冷的！它寒冷而空虚，而且全都逝去了。  
夜谷你好！  
现在您平时的主播，Cecil Palmer，正在休假，我们将会继续为您带来一些他所播报了无数年的夜谷社区广播中的一些精彩时刻—从一个在现场写新闻稿的低等的热心实习生，到登上美国最佳社区广播之位。我想今天我们将从一个非常特别而鲜为人知的片段开始，Cecil在我们广播上的第一次播报。让我们听听。

（卡式录音机开始播放的声音）

Cecil：嗨，我是Cecil！哦，伙计！嗯，哦。哦！我很抱歉，呃，让我再试一次，我会更专业的！  
你好，听众们！我是实习生Cecil Palmer，替主播Leonard Burton的班。我感到很激动！  
我站在这片沙漠中央一望无际的不毛之地，还没有人在这里生活过一百年。很好，对吧？但是这甚至还不是最好的，因为有些新的居民最近搬进来了。他们看上去是从东岸而来。这不是他们的地盘，但是他们不管怎样都要在这里扎根落脚了。他们说，“这是我们的”，并且滑稽的指着实际的土地，好像那是什么可以据为己有的东西一样。  
一个最近来这的人，著名荧幕影星Lee Marvin，今天就30岁了——哦，嗨！生日快乐，Mr.Marvin！说他们马上就开始建立了一个小镇。他们会叫这个小镇夜谷。那是他们自己的家，拥有所有一个家所应有的东西：秘密，恐惧，无所不在的政府，和禁止进入的区域！  
然后他戴上了一顶其他新来者送给他的软肉冠。  
现在，为您带来一些社区日程安排。  
从周一到周日，这里将会是一片不毛之地，星罗棋布的散落着由东岸的人口爆发而被抛出的人们构成的小群落。这些懒散的家伙将会百无聊赖地四处徘徊，抱怨着天气太热以及缺乏水源。在山头上的黑影则会一直注视着他们，但是不会接近。 从余光中，新来者会看到这些山头上的黑影，然后他们会越来越多的瞥见它们，直到他们的眼睛闭上。然后他们发出呻吟直到他们的大脑一片空白，然后开始做梦直到他们的梦境也变得一片空白，然后他们再也不会去看那些山了。他们再也不会信任那些山了。高山会成为一件可笑的事。天空，是一个星光闪闪的陌生人。大地，是一个一贫如洗的朋友。穴居人的洞穴现在早已空空如也了，但是他们开枝散叶的子孙后代现在正欣欣向荣，充满了爱，欢笑与悲痛。  
以上就是社区日程安排。  
好了！交给你了，Leonard！哦，呃，Mr. Burton，先生。呃，谢谢你给我这次机会。

（卡式录音机停止的声音）

Leonard：这些真是如梦似幻的日子啊！所有过去的事情都是光彩照人的。任何事情改变都让人感到羞耻。我真是讨厌改变。太阳在天空中运转使我对此疑窦丛生。  
这是另一则Cecil当实习生的时候的报道。这是我最喜欢的之一，一个我们城镇的，也是美国乃至全世界真正的转折点，而对于那些希望延长愚蠢的血腥空间战争的银河系外军阀则是相当的不幸。

（卡式录音机开始播放的声音）

Cecil：我是实习生Cecil，在现场。  
我所看到的只有毁灭。仅仅是曾经存在的东西都被毁灭了。人和建筑坍缩成了一个个时间和空间上的洞。裂缝，既是实际的也是抽象的。如果不是所有东西都已经在之前就被看作是前损失状态，损失将是压倒性的。所有一切的存在都是由不会有什么接踵而至决定的：毁灭和消亡。  
横幅和气球！祝不朽的银幕传奇Lee Marvin三十岁生日快乐，他睁开了他的第七只眼睛以示庆祝，而不断增加的观众以上百人在他的圣光下号哭进行庆祝。生日快乐，Mr. Marvin！  
现在，是儿童科学趣味事实角时间。  
我最近进行了一场欧洲绝妙之旅。刚刚我没有时间，但是这几天我会向你们全体听众讲述我在欧洲之行中发生的一些趣事。同时，我们在这要讨论科学，对吧？ 而我们学习科学的对象没有比科学家更好的了，对吧？  
好吧，在我的旅途中我遇见了一位非常聪明并且……非常英俊的科学家。他的名字叫做Guillermo Marconi。他向我展示了各种东西，各种东西。各种。  
但是，同时他也像我展示了他正在研发的新设备，叫做—注意了—“收音机”。尽管看起来似乎荒诞不经，但是Marconi的发明很快就会像我的节目一样被无形的电波带到你身边。他给我看了他的发明的蓝图，上面充满了“接收器”，“发射器”，“社区广播”，“三种可选音乐的娱乐时间”等奇怪的词语—这些各种各样的奇怪的新东西会大展身手的。  
谁知道呢？也许有一天我也会看到一个自己的“收音机”！哈哈！哇，虽然这个词听起来挺蠢的。  
以上就是儿童科学角的内容。

（卡式录音机停止的声音）

Leonard：让我们再谈谈过去的好日子。还记得上世纪三十年代吗？或者说“闪闪发光的三十年代？”那时美国人盆满钵满，人们穿得是亮片条纹，字面意义上的不可以，不能，停止扭着屁股跳舞。  
在那个好时候，人们可以卷起一百美元的钞票，塞进而是美元的，像香烟一样抽，真棒啊。  
我真的希望时间停止不前。

（卡式录音机开始的声音）

Cecil：实习生—（叹气）还是实习生Cecil，万分感谢，像往常一样，我们在位的主播Leonard Burthon，他似乎在过去很长的时间里都在这个职位上。  
哦！我不是说那是一段很长的时间，甚至谁知道很长的时间是什么呢？我不知道！但是只是看起来是这样。这—就是这样。  
现在是1934年的除夕夜。而这里是夜谷，在这个伟大国度的一个小镇里，我们正在用充满香槟的大型游泳池庆祝。这既有趣又实用，因为我们有喝不完的香槟，超过了我们能安全存储的限量，无法免于让香槟包装箱倒在我们脆弱的身体上的威胁。  
那么，比起把一顿这样的东西倒进游泳池并在它周围戏水，还有什么更好的方式来庆祝这个季节的到来呢？  
事实证明，由于酒精浓度和酸性，这并不很适合游泳。但是，没关系的，因为我们有用压实的鱼子酱做成的泳池漂浮筏。  
大家都在这里，而且大家都在狂欢。即使是小Joise Ortiz，她还这么小，也加入了进来，给游泳的人们表演简单的小魔术和小预言取乐。这是自上周的Lee Marvin三十岁生日庆典的大狂欢以来夜谷所举办的最棒的派对。  
我俯视着欣欣向荣的草原和郁郁葱葱的森林，热带水果压弯了枝头，在几年前这里还是一片空旷无边的沙漠，我的心中感到一股暖流，这是美国的温暖带给我的依靠。这将会从现在一直持续下去。从现在开始，和平。从现在开始，繁荣。从现在开始，每年在香槟泳池中欢庆新年。  
美国正在腾飞，而奋发图强的人们就是她的翅膀。  
像往常一样交给你，Leonard！像往常一样。我真的想不起来你还有什么时候不在工作岗位上。

（卡式录音机停止的声音）

Leonard：当然，就在几年之后，这些树木和草地都消失了，第二次世界大战重创了欧洲，而整个夜谷都聚集在一起制造炸弹和起爆装置。没有什么能像洲际武器作战那样表现出人类团结协作的美丽。那是一段更好的日子。  
这也是Cecil 第一次成为这个节目的全职主播。

（卡式录音机开始的声音）

Cecil：在警报声中，放出了战争的猎犬。肆意破坏着。被挤出的悲伤像是钻石上的煤，直到它滑落下来，结晶，紧密的结合，从你红彤彤的脸颊上掉下来，放出那些丑陋又无能的猎犬去做它们丑陋而无用的工作。  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
你好，听众们。我现在，我想我之前从未有过的，坐在夜谷社区广播电台演播室的麦克风后面。  
是的，今天的头条新闻就是我们亲爱的Leonard Burton已经退休了，这样他就能花更多时间理解家庭的意义了。而我，从现在开始，将接替他成为我们小小社区的喉舌。而这对我来说是一份殊荣。而对我的母亲来说，我敢肯定，也是值得骄傲的一天，她到现在已经躲着我几十年了，但是她的缺席对我而言比千言万语所能表达的更具深意。  
在说完这个大消息之后，让我们回到日常生活中。当然，欧洲和太平洋地区，乃至全世界现在正处于战火之中。我们自己遭到了袭击……或者说，不是我们，夜谷仍旧安然无恙。但是与我们处在同一片国土上的人们，在某些地方，他们正遭到袭击。而我们绝不会袖手旁观。  
夜谷，当然啦，是很难离开的，所以我们中谁也没有参军或者任何组织，但是我们正以购买战争国债，种植胜利花园，以及在血石阵里吟唱的方式，为美国尽自己的一份力。  
带头的专家说，这正是不屈不挠的美国精神，有了我们的士兵在战场上的英勇战斗，和在血石阵里的吟唱，我们将赢下这场战争。就像整个镇子上的铆钉工人Rosie海报里说的那样，“在血石阵里吟唱两次，否则我和其他铆钉工人都会用铆钉枪射你。你有没有被人用铆钉枪射过？好吧，哥们，你会想要的。相信我。”  
这是在困难时期里最鼓舞人心的话。  
但是，在你因过去几年的时事动荡而感到失望的时候，请记住你的朋友Cecil，坐在麦克风后面，从今天开始为你播报。

（卡式录音机停止的声音）

Leonard：呃。呃，在播放这个剪辑的时候，我找到了一些看起来非常旧的磁带。我不记得我为了今天的节目集锦准备了这个。让我们看看第一个是什么。上面标注着“结束？”（问号）

（卡式录音机开始的声音）

Cecil：我们的俄罗斯姐妹城市，诺尔格尔斯克，消失了。诺尔格尔斯克的人们，我们的朋友们，也消失了。  
从那以后，天空被热死了。这么多的火箭的这么多燃料一下子烧完了，这使得秋天看起来变得温暖了一些，甚至这里也是。更不用说每句话的结尾都带上了嘶嘶声。  
世界各地都绽放着死亡，火热的终结。  
我只能在世界末日面前尽我所能的一直说下去。  
1983年:我们的最后一年。我希望无论如何是美好的一年。  
Joise Ortiz，曾经年轻，现在已经是中年人了，已经不能成为她本应该成为的老妇人了。  
Lee Marvin，著名银幕明星，将会在年仅三十岁时就死去，再也不能看到明年。  
而我？我也会离去。警报的汽笛在徒劳的尖叫，这表明关于保护的节目什么也保护不了。我再也不能见到那个人了。那个能给我的生命带来深度和意义的人，那个能够成为我的另一半的人。我将只能永远坐在这里，只能不得不永远坐在这里，在这个麦克风后面，直到我不再是永远，永远。  
晚安，在这个世界的结局，夜谷—  
所有的听众们，这看起来是美好的一年！至少就像1983年一样好！  
Joise Ortiz希望我提醒大家这周四，她将在旧夜谷歌剧院举行一场慈善晚会。那将是一个梦幻般的夜晚，满足所有你对一个美妙之夜的期待，比如说一个沙拉吧。门票100$，而像你们则是非卖品。  
其他新闻：Simone Rigadeau，夜谷社区大学地球科学的教授，表示她的现实已经分裂，而她正在经历另一段现在正在发生的历史。一段一切都结束了的历史。  
她正在关闭地球科学系，以便于将她的全身心投入研究在她受伤的内心中发生了什么，以及这个终结了—但是也没有终结—的世界。  
好吧，祝你在你的新岗位上一切顺利，Simone！

（卡式录音机停止的声音）

Leonard：哦，是的，那些熠熠生辉的日子！现在，这个世界似乎永远不会因为这些或那些事而终结。世界比起它曾经的样子变得更糟糕了，但是比起它将要再次变成的样子好多了。过去总是比现在要好，而未来总是最差的。  
下一个磁带上标注着“天气”。让我们看看上面有什么。

（卡式录音机开始的声音）

（“When can I say I love you” by Kyle Fleming ）

（卡式录音机停止的声音）

Leonard：这是我们的最后一盘磁带，塑料外壳上贴着一大块胶带，有人写了一个大大的，潦草的“不”。所以让我们来播放它吧。

（卡式录音机开始的声音）

Cecil：听众们，哦听众们，我……我为你带来了悲伤的消息。我—我想你已经知道了这个消息。我—我—我想我们都亲眼看到了发生了什么。  
夜谷社区广播前任主播Leonard Burton的家属和朋友们，我对此感到最深切的同情。即使我的同情不能为你带来任何好处。  
Leonard所遭受的不应该发生在人类身上，不应该发生在有感知的存在身上，永远不应该发生。鲜血！那些破碎的沥青上的污迹。皮肤还是……我认为那些是皮肤？但是那里，显然那些位置没有皮肤，当然啦，然后当然都是更多的血迹，然后是让人难受的拖拽的声音，以及一声糟糕的咔嗒声。  
我们都会永远记得这声咔嗒声的。  
还有更多，但是我不能，呃。还有更多消息，但是我不会播报。  
还有指甲。当然。当然，指甲。  
我全心的悼念Leonard Burton，还有我的肝，还有肾，脚趾的骨头和肚脐，我的腋窝悼念着他，还有脖子上的汗，我的所有部分。每个方面。我的身体。我的这些悼念着他。  
Leonard给了我我的开始。他给了我我一个机会。他给了我我所拥有的生命，而现在他失去了生命。这是一个写错了数字的公式。什么也解决不了。一个错误。  
市政厅警告说Leonard Burton的死留下的烂摊子很可能将会吸引街头清洁工，我们都应该躲进庇护所。盖住你的镜子，遮住你的眼睛，留在室内，哀悼。  
留在室内，哀悼。  
今天由Shasta可乐为您带来，Leonard的死亡，以及我难以忍受的悲伤。  
Shasta可乐：相同的美味，超低，超低价。  
*清嗓子*  
现在，让我们尽我们所能的关注政治新闻，当然现在的焦点是关于总统克林顿的大辩论。他是谁？呃，总统是什么？这个来自外界世界的奇怪消息是怎么到达我们这个沙漠上的小城镇的？  
为此，我们请到了高级政治分析师Lee Marvin……哦！看看今天是什么日子！是你的三十岁生日！

（卡式录音机停止的声音）

Leonard：我……呃……  
听众们，你们有没有忘记钥匙放在了哪里？你有没有确信过它们就在壁炉架上，但是其实不在？你有没有错过过预约，因为你确信是星期三中午，而不是星期二十点钟？你是否记得你所不能控制的生活？这一系列仔细整理的话让你感到不确定了吗？不自信？或者不，只是不？呃，作为一个形容词本身？  
我完全不记得那个故事了。我不喜欢那个故事。那是个糟糕的故事。从前的日子更好，回到我没有听到那个故事的时候。现在这个，不好。一点也不好！  
接下来将为你带来下一个节目集锦和更多相同的节目。我很高兴在这个星期代班，干我的老本行，夜谷。Cecil很快会回来的。  
在那之前，都是Leonard Burton代班。  
就像从前一样，再见。夜谷，再见。

今日谚语：“我都是工作”，我说，一条一条的剥下我的皮，给你看渗出的东西。我的核心工作。

（约30秒的谚语之后的音乐，然后是卡式录音机停止的声音


	24. 68. 无脸老妇

得到你所一直梦寐以求的肉体。我们知道它被埋在哪里，而且还能借给你一把铲子。

欢迎来到夜谷。

你好，听众们。我从假期中回来了，感觉好极了！我，当然啦，还是想念着和另一个世界的沙漠中的Carlos在一起，想念着和我的男朋友一起度过的这些闲暇时光，但是——就像所有假期一样——回家的感觉真好。

真是愉快的时光啊。Carlos和居住在那里的戴面具的游牧巨人们正准备在那里建造一个小小的乐园。现在那里有了一架过山车，一家冰激淋店，一处海滨度假村和一个温泉中心！不幸的是，他们没有过山车的操作员，也没有牛奶来制作冰激淋，在海滨度假村旁边也没有水。所以，这些设施大多看起来闲置了。

只有过山车在不停行驶着，上面还装载着两个月前上去之后就没有再下来的同一批人，他们没法下来因为没有人知道怎样建立一个终止程序。恐怖的尖叫声在另一个世界寂静的夜晚此起彼伏。这些人们只能这样度过他们的余生了！

接下来将为你带来更多关于此事的消息，但是现在让我们关注这则突发新闻。

治安官的秘密警察宣称他们刚刚抓获了秘密住在你家中的无脸老妇。无脸老妇是秘密警察在过去几个月中一直在追捕的两名逃犯之一。她，还有字面意义上的五头龙Hiram McDaniels，因为涉嫌一系列在市政厅对市长Dana的袭击而受到通缉。

治安官的秘密警察的发言鹿今天早晨用它的蹄子在屋顶上用泥土写下了这则重大声明。这则声明从几个小时之前开始写，但是我们刚刚才知道这个好消息。而记者们已经越来越不耐烦了，因为发言鹿每次只能写一两个词，而他们不得不擦掉写下的词留出空来让它写新的。

一些记者对着那头鹿喊着“说英语！”，使得新闻发布会变得丑陋起来。但是紧接着，另外一些人喊着，»По-Руски!» 而那头鹿，开始说起了流利的俄语，看起来是在回复他们—尽管那些要求讲英语的记者们坚决要求别人学习多种语言，这还是让他们狼狈不已。

但是抓获了这样一个危险的逃犯仍旧是如此重大的新闻。它是如此惊人，因为如我们所知，甚至没有人看到过秘密住在你家中的无脸老妇—因为她是秘密的住在那里的。当然，没有脸，我想想要认出她会既简单又困难。

晚些时候将会为你带来更多关于此事的消息。

好的。所以，让我们回到关于假期的话题上来。

Carlos给我看了利用他对于实际物质和空间关系的科学知识建造了我和他的公寓。在崎岖低矮的山脉一侧有一间小小的可爱的一居室。

是的，我知道，难以置信！一座山脉，对吧？

我们在所有我们认为是早晨的时刻轮流准备早餐。Carlos用后切姜片代替鸡蛋做了美味的全素煎蛋，配上蔓越莓干和驴蹄草。

我不是很擅长烹饪，但是我冲调啡很有一手。我基本上不让Carlos准备咖啡，因为我有特别的冲调咖啡的方式。我喜欢用咖啡锤和愤怒的吟诵声。我喜欢我的咖啡就像我喜欢我的夜晚：黑暗的，无尽的，无法入眠的。

在Carlos的公寓休息了一周之后，我们和蒙面的战士Alisha沿着几条沙漠峡谷周围的小路远足去了。Carlos和Alisha向我展示了在另一个世界的沙漠中生长着的奇妙的植物群落。夜谷周围的沙漠几乎都是红色和褐色的沙尘，表面上覆盖着浅浅一层白色和棕色的砾石，上面还有灰色和棕色的灌丛，而另一个世界的沙漠中生长着茂盛的碳黑色和黄褐色的灌丛，沙砾是白雪和皮革的颜色，沙尘使它们带上了落日色和桃花心木色的条纹。

而那里的天空中有着谜一般的光。就像在夜谷这里一样。我们不能理解那些光，但是我们知道我们自己对此缺乏了解。这就是大多数理解的全部了。

有些早晨，Alisha，Dough和其他蒙面的战士会去看其他蒙面的战士，然后他们会出征，一次去好几天，回来时满身血迹—人数也减少了。Carlos和我并不介意，因为着给了我们更多独处的时间。

哦！晚些时候再播报更多关于我们的假期的事，现在有个大新闻，关于某件事的。

一写关于今天被逮捕的无脸老妇的最新消息。

一些夜谷居民称他们的家中遭到了人为破坏。旧城区居民Christopher Brady和Stweart Robinson表示他们的起居室墙面上写满了字迹，“你说了！我看到你了，我不能恨你，但我也不能原谅你。”这些字看起来是用手沾着蛋黄酱写上的。

同时，他们的礼服袜子的脚趾部分也被剪掉了。

Robinson说起这些破坏，”我想这是因为我向治安官举报了秘密住在我家中的无脸老妇正秘密住在我们的家中。我对此感到非常后悔。”

Brady加上：“我告诉过你别这么干了，Stewart！”

Robinson抱着头，回答：“我知道，Chrie。你是对的！你总是对的！”

“你应该听Christopher的，”一个冰冷的声音在他们的身后低语着。

继续收听，我们接下来将为你带来关于今天逮捕的无脸老妇的更多消息。

现在，是我备受欢迎的另一个解惑节目时段，“嗨，Cecil！”让我们来看看你们的问题。

“嗨，Cecil！我和很多人约过会，但是我们的关系都不长久。我发现我对我的女朋友或者男朋友说“我爱你”的时候，都觉得并不是发自真心。你怎么能知道你们彼此相爱呢？”来自，无爱的Barista District。

嗨，无爱的人。我认为当你真的坠入爱河的时候，你会感觉到的。但是你必须在寻找爱情的旅途上摆正自己的位置。就像我的母亲曾经对我说的，“直到你意识到了其他人都是虚幻的，而爱本身就是不可靠的，你才能学会如何去爱。”

下一个问题。

“嗨，Cecil！我和我老公经常举行晚宴并邀请我们的邻居们参加，我们也市场去拜访邻居们。当邻居们来我家的时候，他们进屋从来不脱鞋。我个人觉得这无关紧要，但是我老公觉得这样很无礼。你怎么看呢？”来自，旧城区的赤脚。

嗨，赤脚！喔！这个，呃，对我来说还是挺新鲜的。通常来说，当你去其他人家中的时候，你必须脱鞋。然后你必须把他们的鞋也脱掉。你必须把那个人制伏，脱下他们的鞋—必须脱下他们的鞋！这就是标准的礼节。

我们还有时间再看一个问题。

“嗨，Cecil！你知道那座塔吗？就是没有影子的那座？听起来像一把没有调弦的大提琴的那座？你知道那个吗？闻起来像硫磺的那个？现在它在发光呢。“来自，格橹公园的Malevolent。

嗨，Malevolent。你和我一样都知道，那座塔即便年前就已经被夷为平地了。不要再给我写信了！

小声说：请再给我写信啊！

老妇Joise和她的那群朋友们，她的朋友们绝对不是天使—只是一群长着翅膀而且非常高的名叫Erika的人们，让我们无法直视—说新的旧夜谷歌剧院正在顺利施工中。尽管我前几天开车经过时那里还几乎是一片荒地。唯一的不同是，他们把“Josefina承包”的标牌改成了“StrexCrop 歌剧艺术”。

同时，那里出现了一座巨大的歌剧院。

但是，除此之外，那里看起来还是和他们几个月之前奠基开工的时候没什么两样。

新旧夜谷歌剧院的竣工典礼将于六月十五日举行，并且将会世界首演著名演员兼作曲家，Lee Marvin的原创作品，他在银幕和舞台上都是咱们夜谷自己的不朽传奇。

仍旧没有关于歌剧究竟是什么的只言片语。呃，有人开始告诉我那就像一个宠物动物园，不过游荡的饿狼要少一些。而且有更多休息时间。

来自市政厅的重大新闻，现在治安官的秘密警察抓获了一打多的无脸老妇。发言鹿，仍旧应俄语媒体记者的要求使用俄语，同时应尴尬的英语媒体记者的要求用泥土写着英语单词，表示秘密住在你家中的无脸老妇看起来是寄宿在多个身体里的一个单独的意识。

无脸老妇看起来似乎是无所不在的，似乎是多重的存在。秘密警察的发言鹿然后用俄语笑了起来，同时用泥土写出了英语的“呵呵呵”。

无脸老妇（非常微弱的低语声）：你背叛了我，Cecil。

Cecil：哦！哦天呐，这—这—这不是真的！我—好吧。

（湿润的咀嚼声渐入）

有一只……很长的昆虫进了我的耳朵……在我的耳朵里咀嚼着。呃……全都——现在全都在我的耳朵里！呃，这让我很难受，无脸老妇！

无脸老妇？

啊！啊！

听众们，等着我把这些蠹虫从我的耳道里弄出去！

（Cecil的叹息声，然后是挣扎声和几声枪声，以及像受伤的狗一样的哀嚎声）

好了，好了。嗯，然后是……交通时段。

（Cecil听起来在说话的时候同时仍在遭受着痛苦）

呃，看起来情况很糟糕。在800号公路靠近4号出口处有一辆18轮的大货车，车头和货箱错位发生了折叠，造成了严重的延误，巴士只能停在Somerset，呃……一个消防栓被撞裂了，现在时间和空间已经重叠……

好吧，我很抱歉，听众们，我……我把我的耳机摘下来了。我—我听不到我的声音了。我觉得无脸老妇真的弄坏了我的耳朵！无论如何，交通情况很糟糕，当然。总是这样。不要开车去Somerset，除非你希望你的一切都陷入奇怪的境地。

啊，真—真—真的很高兴能回家。回家真是太好了！

现在为您带来关于多次被捕的秘密生活在你家中的无脸老妇的最新消息：显然现在他们已经在全镇居民的家中找到了超过15个版本的她了。但是，根据发言鹿所说，秘密警察的监狱牢房已经被占满了。

同时，即便在这些无脸老妇已经被捕的人家中，仍旧有人称财物被毁，低语声，暴力威胁，还有在眼角余光中突然的不可思议的移动。事实上，这些威胁在有些无脸老妇被捕的家中已经成真了。

很多城镇中的建筑，尤其是秘密警察的藏在盘旋的云朵上的秘密警察局，已经受到了不小的损坏：文件柜里塞进了鸟类的碎尸，子弹被换成了蠕虫，徽章上的“秘密警察”字样被换成了“腐烂臭肉”。

市长Dana Cardinal已经呼吁警方暂时停止对无脸老妇的制裁。市长表示她受到了恐吓，电视和窗式空调被推倒了，市政厅的所有地毯也被换成了某种黑色的，恶心的毛发，地面现在就像是某种恐怖野兽的脊背一样。

听众们，我不会再为此感到丝毫的难过了！Cardinal市长，曾经是我的朋友，已经过度的利用了我善良的本性。她在一场拍卖会上买下了我，而且违背我的意愿使用我来救她于水火之中。

好吧，这次她得靠她自己度过难关了。

无脸老妇（另一阵几乎细不可闻的低语声）：我在这儿，Cecil。嘘。

（又能听到蠹虫的声音了）

哦！天——天呐！停，无脸老妇，停！

天气，让我们关注天气资讯！

（“Matches” by Sifu Hotman）

好吧，我的耳朵里现在塞着棉球，听众们，这可真不是一般的烦人。但是又有大新闻了。

秘密警察现在撤回了他们早些时候关于他们已经抓获了秘密居住在你家中的无脸老妇的声明。他们认为他们已经在全城中抓捕了她的几个躯壳，但是实际上他们只是逮捕了几个公开的住在他们家中的无脸老妇。回想起来，看来秘密住在你家中的无脸老妇，仍旧秘密的住在你的家中，并且从未停止以在你家中搞破坏的方式来为那些无辜被捕的妇人们抗议。

这些无脸老妇现在正因为在对治安官的秘密警察对这些碰巧没有脸而又上了年纪的女人们的不公的指控，而对他们提起民事诉讼。

而治安官发布了如下的公开致歉：

“总体上讲，都是我的错！”治安官在他盘旋在云端上的办公室里说。

“总而言之，我对发生这种事情感到非常抱歉。我们现在都没事了，对吧？”治安官加上这句之后就消失在了一小滴结晶中，慢慢的落下，成为了下面坚硬的土地上的一个银色的小点。

也许我对于我很高兴回家这件事还是说得太早了。

哦，在我播报天气资讯的时候，我收到了一封来自Carlos的语音信息：

Carlos：嗨，宝贝！我听说你刚刚差点又救了市长一次。对不起我很想你。

所以……我想问问……呃—我—我很怕在你在这边的时候问你，因为我不想让艰难的选择把我们平静的假期变得复杂起来，但是……呃，有话直说吧。

Cecil，你还记得那栋大楼吗？就是那栋挺高的带尖顶的简单普通的大楼，上面用防水布随便盖住了？你问了几次，防水布下面盖着什么，我说我不想说……

你还记得那个看起来很眼熟的人吗？他带着黑墨镜，衬衫上有血迹一样的污渍，但是我对你说那肯定是烧烤酱。

好吧，是他在那块防水布下面建造了那栋大楼！Cecil，那是个广播站！Kiven建了一所广播站！他看起来不像是在计划什么邪恶的事情。事实上，他这几天看起来友好又放松！他是为了任何想要广播或者想要听广播的人建造的。

而且，这让我想，我—我—我—我的意思是—你不用现在就做决定。而且—而且—你不用—你甚至不用一定对此肯定，但是…但是—但是—但是—但是你有没有想过…我—希望你—希望你考虑一下……

唉！

通过语音信息来问真是太难了。

打给我，好吗？在你结束播报之后打给我。我爱你。

Cecil：好的。好的，我会的，Carlos。我想我真的愿意。

那里是那么的平静。那么可爱。

好吧。

私人事务到此为止，呃，让我们重新打开我的麦克风。

好的，听众们，我想Carlos可能有些事情要问我？我的意思是，这可能什么也没有，或者……如果有什么事情的话，我不认为我会搬走什么的。呵呵……搬走？谁也没说什么关于搬走的事情！谁要搬走呢？

我必须要待在这里一段时间，无论如何，因为我的姐姐和姐夫要离开镇子一段时间，需要我照顾我拍的外甥女Janice。我可不想让Janice失望！我的意思是，我怎么能让Janice失望呢？难道要搬走吗？

为什么你要一只说这些啊？谁要搬走啊？反正不是我！

所以，我确信我得留下专心当个好叔叔和监护人。另外，市长似乎总是需要我去救她。我可不能置之不理。

继续收听，接下来为你带来折叠硬纸板和长条胶带的声音。

所有的无脸老妇们，秘密居住和公开居住的：打个漂亮的翻身仗。就……放过我。好吗？

是的，这些棉球已经湿透了。

然后，其他所有人：

晚安，夜谷。晚安。

今日谚语：不要怕黑。害怕所有隐藏在黑暗中的可怕的东西，还有他们将要做的可怕的事情吧。


	25. 69 时装周

但是你没看见吗？你从来不用其他任何东西。你本身一直以来就已经非常诡异了。  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
你好，听众们。晚些时候，新闻，大写N。但是忘了它吧。第一条新闻，小写N。  
这周夜谷将会举办时装周，一年中我们都能来决定什么是时尚的而什么不是的激动人心的时刻。以迷人的口语，我们决定了什么是“符合潮流的”而什么是“超越潮流之外的”。这是夜谷最时髦的活动，每个人都参与其中，因为这是法律规定的。所以每个人都在，惴惴不安的，见鬼般的时尚。  
Michelle Nguyen是唯一一个面无惧色的。这是她最爱的节日，她穿着她复古的召唤斗篷，戴着巡回猎犬帽子，两枚小小的霓虹灯在脸上点缀着双眼。她是镇上最时髦的人，一定要走在潮流之前。  
其他人就没有那么幸运。镇上的文员，Veronica Rothchild，东奔西跑的喊着“哦不，哦不”，同时不时的从她那不合时宜的穷酸眼镜里向后瞥一眼，时尚潮流正不依不饶的追逐着，吞噬吸收着一切落伍和过时的东西。很快她就会摔倒，被潮流所吞没，就像那个流行的笑话一样：为什么时髦的人捂着嘴？因为她在这场潮流中幸存了下来，而且能在她的披萨冷掉之前就吃下去。毫无疑问，Michelle Nguyen，手里有披萨，疯狂的看着这场混乱，专心的听着她那什么也没插的耳机。  
治安官的秘密警察正在征集任何关于塘底孤儿院失踪案件的线索或是目击证人。在过去的几周中，至少已经有十二人毫无踪迹的失踪了。不过我们对他们的记忆除外，因为一群迂腐的哲学家学究打断了秘密警察的新闻发布会，声称这记忆也算是一种痕迹。”记忆如同我们对于这个世界的任何建构经验一样真实，”一名哲学家说，他不请自来，打断了关于失踪人员重要信息的报告，“我打赌你认为现实存在是至关重要的，”他继续道，比起关心一个其他什么人的失踪，他还是对于哲学家同仁们跟随着他感到开心。  
哲学家们上次被看到还是在他们喝着廉价的本地酿造罐装啤酒的时候在互相击掌庆贺。失踪者们上次被看到是在家里，还有在街头，对于这个镇子，对于他们的生活，这只是普通的一天，直到突然无缘无故的，在哪都不能再找到他们了。塘底孤儿院和附近的社区沙漠之松的居民们，通过他们强烈的恐惧表达了他们对于这种针对他们的卑鄙的恐怖行为的温和的关注。  
在我们在这条叙述线索上掌握更多故事，减轻了我们在无法理解的悲剧面前的无奈之后，将继续为你播报。  
听众们，上周我一直在照顾我的外甥女Janice，期间她的父母在Deros王国度过了一个漫长而又浪漫的周末，深陷在地心之中。当然通过Arby市场的生鲜菜单所有东西都是唾手可得的。是的，和Janice呆一阵子可真好啊。他正在长大，你知道，从一个是个抽象概念的孩子，成为一个有着成人的想法，思绪和感受的大人，一个你能建立更多联系，同样是个抽象概念的大人。我们谈天说地，一起看电影。她让我放了五遍《女贼金丝猫》，那是Carlos和我的电影之夜，对我来说非常难忘。我们吃爆米花。我问她有没有喜欢的男孩或女孩，她礼貌又笨拙的把话题转移到其他事情上。我没有刨根问底。这不是我该穷追猛打的，这是政府的工作。而且如果我还是很好奇的话，我可以看看中学的公共登记处，那里正在通过意识扫描人造卫星不断的更新着。  
Janice给了我家的感觉。我很少有这样的感觉了。嗯，这感觉真好。我希望我能经常去见见Janice。  
在早些的节目里，我已经为你播报了这周的社区日程安排。但是，在我的报道里有点错误，所以我希望对我们之前的日程做些更正。  
我说了周一将是月光通宵餐厅的免费热巧克力日。实际上，周一将会是一个巨大的太空舱从天而降的日子，我们都会围观着这个炽热发光，浓烟滚滚的巨大的不祥之兆，窃窃私语着，却无计可施。  
我说了周二在格橹公园中将进行夜谷成人足球游戏的报名仪式。事情会发生在公园里这一点上我们是对的，但是这件事情将会取而代之以一个生物从太空舱中出现，俯瞰着我们，说着我们不应该理解但还是理解了的语言，要求我们对它顶礼膜拜。  
我们形容周三将会是个走出家门散散步的好日子。我们说，那天真的很适合散步。我们说，人群不断延伸。我们一遍又一遍的说着“人群”这个词，似乎没法说其他任何词。在它们出现之后，周三事实上将会是我们开始对这群从降落的太空舱中倾泻而出的黏糊糊的、长满附肢的外星生物进行短暂的最终失败的抵抗的一天。  
我们说周四将会是另一个世界完全战胜我们的一天。我们将会排列在大街小巷里，五体投地的对表示承认我们新的主人，我们新的神。结果我们会百分之百的认同此事的正确性，所以我们没有完全把一周计划弄错。  
我们说周五将会是你的共鸣更新数据包到期的日子，你知道的，要完成一令又一令的文件，填妥你全部的个人信息细节才能保持你的夜谷公民身份。好吧，那天还可以做这件事，但是不再是交给市政厅，而是交给你被指定的的人类仓的管理员，以便于他们测量从你的身体还能提取多少能量。  
我们说周六将是周喵。这没有任何含义，我们只是觉得这样会很有趣。人们不觉得这很有趣。他们打电话写信给广播站，要求对此给个解释。街边的Janice Rio看起来尤为对此感到心烦意乱，“你说的周喵是什么意思？我们会被巨大的猫袭击吗？那只巨猫会建造一座黑色的巨大牢笼笼罩住整个城镇吗？我会被强迫进入一个奇怪的黑色笼子，吸干我的全部精力，直到我什么也不剩吗？我对猫过敏！”Janice尖叫着。  
哦不，Janice。我对此造成的恐慌感到非常抱歉。周六实际上将会是以我们为能源的外星球入侵的日子，所以不要担心，那天没有猫。周喵只是一个有趣的说法。周喵！  
而周日，好吧，周日我们说的是对的，所以直接说吧。就像我们所说的，周日将会是Tamika Flunn与自称是天使的生物团结协作的日子，他们得到了所有夜谷公民的支持，领导了一次反抗占领势力的戏剧性的反抗，赶走了我们的新主人，恢复了我们的旧时的主人。他们残忍又糟糕，但是至少是我们所知道和理解的那种残忍和糟糕。  
以上就是更正的内容。或者说，社区日程安排。嗯，社区日程更正？我不知道。该是什么就是什么吧。  
时装周还在继续，巨大的潮流搏动着。所有人都在尖叫和奔跑，看起来是他们马上就要结束的生命中最时尚的样子。紧急新闻发布会主任， Pamela Winchill招摇的捏着一支长的可笑的装饰烟管，尽管她根本不吸烟。她并没有直接用前两个手指轻轻的捏着它，而是用拳头抓着上百支香烟，就像一束箭一样，“看多么时尚，”她用震耳的声音说着，非常时尚的升到了距离地面三英尺高的空中。“看看我的打扮多么的入时啊！”时尚的潮流在她身边嗡嗡作响了一会儿，然后转身，离开了她。所以看起来今年，颤抖的拿着一支长烟管是非常“超越潮流”的。  
这真是个幸存的好妙招。  
老妇Joise，在Strex歌剧艺术有限公司的总部宣布，新旧夜谷歌剧院已经竣工了，而为六月十五日晚上举行的开幕仪式进行的彩排已经全面展开。首演歌剧剧目由舞台传奇、银幕明星Lee Marvin作词、作曲、导演，并且他还将出演全部角色，并在中场休息期间出售特许商品。Joise说夜谷的市民们应该对于一些任何种类的现场表演排练引起的一些常见的破坏性结果有所预期。比如说，剧院周边几个街区车辆交通的拥堵，环绕城市上空的微弱的嗡嗡声，以及在急诊室中的病人人数将达到一个小高峰。  
所以这就是歌剧听起来的样子了，不管歌剧意味着什么或者那是什么，都将是爆炸性的！  
现在，让我们关注交通。  
一个人来了又走了。他以前在这里而现在不在了。在无尽的过去的“was”之后现在的“is”是多么的短暂啊。他并不是个不苟言笑的人，但是这也不是一段一丝不苟的人生。我们都听过他说的话，不是吗？我们还能听到。他还在说，甚至尽管他除此之外什么也不是了。如何才能安慰过去这一时刻之后继续的交流呢？他是我们在宇宙中的向导，他会说，然后会为了他说了这些而道歉。他不是个不苟言笑的人。但是毕竟，这样是不是一段一丝不苟的人生。一个人来了又走了。他曾经在这里，而现在不在了。我们很想念他。  
以上就是交通的内容。  
秘密居住在你家中的无脸老妇发表了一则公开声明，宣称她再也不会等下去了。她将会一劳永逸的摧毁Dana市长，并将市长之位占为己有。在她那封今天早上被缝进我的夹克衬里的声明中，她说：“你想要歌剧？你想要盛大的演出？在开幕仪式上，你就会见识到什么是真正的好戏了。一场真正的好戏。”  
同时，仍旧没有来自字面意义上的五头龙，同时是无脸老妇之前的犯罪同伙，Hiram McDaniel的表态。根据本地的普通市民，Frank Chen，Hiram在几周之前离开了镇子，而且不会再出现在这一带了。Frank的其他三个头都同意这一点，除了紫色的头，那上面套着一个袋子还在含糊不清的说：“别再把你愚蠢的计划算上我！如果按我说的做，事情就不会这样了！每次听我的事情都会不一样的！”  
其他的头赶快袋子盖住他让他噤声，并且重申他们只是一个普通人，就像你我或事其他任何被认为是普通人的人一样，穿着像是一件牛仔服这样的普通衣服，听着某种音乐，完全没有翅膀，尽管没有翅膀的感觉一定弱爆了。  
哦，听到了吗？听众们，到时候了。潮流来到了广播站。它嗡嗡作响，逐渐逼近；它思考着，轰鸣着；它越来越近，潮流会决定这所广播站以及里面的灵魂是否足够时尚而能够超脱潮流之外。我告诉你我现在……没有为时尚潮流做准备。并不是我忘了，我—是因为我不在乎，而且我不害怕。我不知道。我穿着皮裤和夏威夷花衬衫还有蜂巢做成的棒球帽。我穿着我昨天睡觉的时候穿的衣服。如果我因为穿了休闲服而被潮流吞噬的话，那就随它去吧。我并不为我的人生写好剧本，我只是度过它。  
所以在潮流决定它接下来要做什么的时候，我会为你们大家—好吧，你们中足够时尚能够幸存的，播报天气资讯。

（“Evelyn” by Kim Tillman & Silent Films (thekimntillman.com & silent films))

从天气中回来，我还在！潮流继续前进去了灌木丛林地和砂石滩，决定哪些仙人掌和白尾灰兔足够时尚入时，哪些又应该被吞进潮流那黑暗的搏动着的内部。  
当然，广播总是最潮的！广播是永不落伍的！社区广播存在于时间和空间之外，所以这是最时尚的东西了。当然。我们都知道这一点。所以我们的广播站能够在潮流之外并且我能够继续在可见的未来一直制作广播节目真是太好了。  
我不会停止播报的。我不会在这里播报，但是我会继续播报。是的。  
所以我猜现在是时候了。嗯，在这一切的开始，我承诺了新闻，大写的N。以下就是这则新闻。  
我主持的下一期夜谷社区广播—将会是我最后一期，在夜谷。我将搬到另一个世界的沙漠中花更多时间和我甜美可爱，才华横溢的Carlos在一起，在他在那边的山谷中建造的社区，充满沙砾的另一个维度。那边有一个由Kevin建造的广播站，他……看起来似乎能控制他自己，而且演播室里也只有一点血，所以我应该能过继续做我擅长的事情。我做的广播将不能再被你们听到了。不过，这样，也没关系。  
我非常想念Carlos，而且我受够了一个不能保护她自己的市长，还有她的恐惧着外地人的城镇。还有秘密住在我家中的无脸老妇公开的想要伤害我。而我想另一个世界的沙漠将会一直万里无云，群山真实存在。那里有乐于助人的戴着面具的军队能帮我们建造任何东西，你的手机永远有电，甚至永远有最好的4G网络。  
这有个问题：夜谷值得吗？夜谷好在哪里呢？这是一个好城镇吗？  
那么……在我漫长的一生中我将第一次居住在夜谷之外的地方。但是，正如同一位诗人曾经说过的，“不管你最终到了哪里，你还是来自你的家乡。”  
当然，我会不时回来看看。我得看看Janice和我的老朋友Joise，还有很多其他人。我没有离开，但是我要走了。我将要去我感觉更好的地方生活，对我来说更新更好的地方。  
（叹息）继续收听，最终，我将为你播报歌剧院的开幕仪式，然后再也不在这里，播报其他任何事情。  
倒数第二次的，晚安，夜谷。晚安。

来自Maisie Whimsie的客座文章。万分感谢tiikerikani的校对工作。  
今日谚语：按照你想要的工作打扮你的狗，而不是你现有的工作。


	26. 70 A 离开

Kevin：我们都是从什么地方开始的。我们也都会在什么地方结束，但是让我们来想想别的事情吧。

欢迎来到……好吧，呃。欢迎来到另一个世界的沙漠。

我们应该给这个地方起一个更好点的名字。无论如何，名字是非常重要的。

嗨，我是你们的主播Kevin，我正在我们崭新的演播室里和你们说话！这是我们的首次广播。能回到广播工作中真是让我兴奋异常啊！我还不知道我有没有听众，但是我们会有的。我们会有的！

晚些时候的节目中，我们会和在这个世界中流浪的蒙面巨人军队首领，Doug和Alisha谈谈，他们正在协助建造我们的新城市。他们对我们这些外地人非常欢迎！尽管，不是全部的外地人。毕竟，他们是暴力而恐怖的军队。但是一些外地人。人们喜欢我也喜欢我的朋友Carlos。他是个科学家。他是个做着美丽的事的美丽的人。

我刚刚在和Carlos的通话中得到了一些重大消息。Carlos！和所有人说说你在过去的这一年里致力于的那个大工程！

Carlos：嗨，Kevin！谢谢你让我参加节目。

所以，首先，Dough和Alisha正在我的厨房里。Alisha用一些仙人掌块，细线，还有三种不同的鸟制造了一台冰箱，而现在他们正在为这周的午餐做意面沙拉！如果你喜欢，他们会送一点给你来尝尝。

Kevin：真可爱啊！我……觉得意面沙拉挺恶心的。完全没法忍受它吃起来和闻起来的味道。事实上，看它一眼我都觉得恶心。但是谢谢你们，这真是太客气了！

Carlos：……好吧。

所以，这个新实验—我必须告诉你，我对此感到非常兴奋。你知道我们的手机在这另一个世界的沙漠中总是一直工作，这里甚至都没有信号塔，而且他们看起来永远也不会没电对吧？

Kevin：是的！我确实很想知道这是怎么回事！

Carlos：好吧，我已经摸到真相的边缘了。Dough、Alisha还有另外一个名叫（十秒钟喉咙的声音）的战士帮我建立了我的实验室，我努力的摆弄着一大堆锥形瓶，烧杯和Y形管，使劲儿写着希腊文字母和阿拉伯数字，我想，今天晚些时候，我就能取得重大突破了。

Kevin：你发现了什么？

Carlos：我还不能说。我得等我的电脑上的程序完成计算—

Kevin：一切都还好吗？

Carlos：我不知道。Alisha和Doug看起来很焦虑。他们在窗边跳来跳去的。其他巨人士兵外面排成了队。我得看看是哪里出问题了。

Kevin：在Carlos去看看我们可爱的士兵怎么了的时候，让我们来看看关于过山车上的居民们最新新闻！

我指的是几个月前Doug和Alisha为我们的新城市建造的过山车。它看起来好玩死了！它先是上升到很高，然后以90度垂直下落近600英尺，他们告诉我，然后，它接着沿着8字形的轨道进行一系列的回旋和翻转，然后还有一些螺旋让乘客们上下翻转好几次！每秒好几次！这之后，还有一些喷火装置，让你看起来，就像是要直接穿过火焰一样，但是在接触到火焰的前一秒，轨道再次翻转而你会从上面或下面越过火焰！

哦哦哦！无论如何，乘坐这种过山车看起来真是太刺激了。我还没有坐过它。因为在他们开始第一次运行之后，他们还没找到把它停下来的办法。甚至连个间隙也没有，所以……真是个问题啊！

而且他们甚至都已经切断了过山车的电源，它还在运转，搭乘着同一批乘客，他们都陷入了永无止境的快乐循环中！

哦！Carlos重新上线了！Carlos？

Carlos：Doug和Alisha走了。另一支行军中的军队出现在了地平线上引发了这场骚乱。Doug和Alisha尖叫着穿过屋子冲进了厨房，翻过我的案板抓起了他们的武器。Alisha拿了我的厨刀，而Doug用我的大漏斗凑合做了一个号角这样它就能指挥他的军队行动了。

Kevin：他们可真好啊，保护了我们的社区！

Carlos：不，可是…我—我—我试图跟他们解释另一支军队的行军方向与我们垂直，他们没有向着我们行军。这片沙漠上充满了小股的军队，总是向着不同的方向行军。我们不能无缘无故的袭击他们所有人！

而且现在我的厨房全都被毁了。

Kevin：哦，它能被被重建的。

所以？我很高兴能更多的了解你对于这个区域的奇异属性的研究。我记得你曾经把这片另一个世界中的沙漠称为“全美科学意义上最有趣的社区”。

Carlos：呃…不，实际上我指的是—

Kevin：所以…你什么时候会发表结果？听起来不论你发现了什么都可能会极大的改变我们看待热力学定律的方式。

Carlos：好吧，我现在在我的实验室里，蜷缩在我的电脑前，等着它完成最终的报告，然后比较它的结果和我去年的上千份手写笔记。我相信我可以确定这片沙漠能量的确切来源。用不了多久了。请不要催我。

Kevin：太好了！尽快告诉我们！

在Carlos完成那件事的时候，也许我该向你们讲点关于我们的新广播站的事。如果你愿意，我将带你进入一段电波之旅。

我们高高的广播塔由石头和土坯搭建。那些锯齿形的通电的螺栓引人注目的向塔外支出？那实际上是广播电波！

在塔本身里面，有一间小小的演播室和和一些新话筒。一些蒙面军队的成员们也帮我装修了我的演播室！在这之前这里空无一物也没有血迹。这要用不少蜥蜴和啮齿动物，但是…这终于有家的感觉了！

就在我的右手边是制作人的位置。我能看到我们的老实习生Vanessa，嗨Vanessa！我们人手有些不足，所以Vanessa不得不当我的制作人以及销售市场主管，甚至还要接电话！好在她还有另外一个她在帮她。大多数人杀死了他们的复制品，但是……这真是浪费了一个绝佳的选择！要我说，生产力越多越好！

哦！我们现在还在招聘呢！如果你在以下领域具有经验：广告营销，平面设计，办公室管理，昆虫学，公式翻译程式语言编程，驯鹰，或是体育法，请把你的简历投往广播站，Kiven收。

在另一个世界的沙漠中并没有邮政服务，也没有信箱，所以重点是你要仔细阅读Rhonda Byrne的《秘密》以便祈祷你的简历能到达我的办公室。

看来Carlos现在回到线上了！你有没有得出结果……

Carlos：Doug和Alisha回来了。

Kevin：哦，好极了！能有亲爱的朋友在旁见证你的辉煌成就真是太好了。

Carlos：是的，但是他们现在没法庆祝科学研究的重大突破了大多数军人从战斗中回来了，但是还有一打多没有。Alisha少了两根手指，而Doug的前臂因为复合性骨折而出血不止。所有回来的人都需要治疗。我相信他们会没事的。但是他们受伤了，需要休息很久。

（Carlos的声音远离了话筒）而且很久不能战斗了。

（Carlos重新对着话筒说）这边一团糟。

Kevin：还好他们还有像你这样能帮他们的好朋友。

所以，跟我们说说你关于在这片沙漠中的奇异的能量的研究吧。

Carlos：呃。我—我—我还不能。军人们很快进来了，把他们的武器扔的到处都是，还有一些我觉得不属于他们的残肢，我留在桌子上的打开的全部笔记都不能看了。到处都是打碎的烧杯和染血的笔记本。我甚至不知道应该从哪开始打扫这些血迹！

Kevin，模糊的：哦。哦！

Carlos：抱歉，你刚刚说什么了？

Kevin：不？我…只是…喜欢你的事。继续说。

Carlos：（Carlos的声音远离了话筒）Doug？Doug？回来！

（Carlos再次对着话筒说）Kevin，我得走了。Doug刚刚用石头和蛇做了一个夹板，抓起他的斧子从后门跑出去了。

呃，还有Alisha。

（Carlos的声音远离了话筒）不要再去参战了！你们需要休息！

（Carlos重新对着话筒说）等会儿打给你，Kevin。他们不能就这么走。

Kevin：哦，听众们，我接到消息说从东边吹来了强风，这阵强风掀起的一阵尘卷风把一些植物碎片和小动物卷到了空中。这是另一个世界的沙漠中少见的没有太阳的日子。

在Carlos忙着清理他的笔记本上的血迹的时候，让我们好好看看天气资讯。

(“Pyramid” by Jason Webley)

Kevin：哇哦！天气预报信息量真大！要是不听预报我完全不知道暴风雨有多危险。

作为一个播音员，一直都播报着让我们都不开心的事情真是让我感到兴奋呢！因为告诉了人们让我们都不开心的事情之后，我想他们就能真正享受他们所经历的那些开心的时光了。

有一次，我的家乡漠崖发生了致命的喉蛛爆发。几百人被诊断出了这种通常情况下可医治的疾病，但是那是一个毒性特别强的品种，很多人丧命了，或者在治愈后失去了声音和下颌。没有一天你能不听见一阵剧烈的咳嗽声，然后在低沉的噗的一声后戛然而止，只要转过身去就能看到一堆小蜘蛛从曾经是一个人的下侧牙齿的粗糙的突起中奔涌而出。

每天我都要播报这些让人沮丧的新闻，但是漠崖的居民们终于不再因为喉蛛而失去他们的一部分脸才是最好的部分，我们都因为我们新的健康快乐的生活而欢欣鼓舞。

就像老话说的：“天总是会亮的。”

哦！说到阳光，Carlos刚刚来这里了，在广播站里和我一起生活！Carlos？你在这种天气出门了吗？你身上覆盖了一层灰尘，脸上像是有实验室护目镜形状的擦伤。你还好吗？Doug和Alisha回来了吗？

Carlos：还没。他们……

你的你演播室里的这些是什么？那是烧烤酱吗？

Kevin：哦，那些？那只是血罢了！还有一些旧骨头，脱落的牙齿，还有喙什么的。我终于装修了，谢谢你注意到这些！而且我看到你的手里有张纸！那一定就是你的最终结果了吧！看来我们都注意到了彼此的一些事情了！我喜欢这个！

Carlos：我…我，呃……

Kevin：好吧，你听起来很难过。这是个好消息，因为这意味着你终究会再开心起来的！今天是艰难的一天，充满了恶劣天气，战争和鲜血。但是你的男朋友就要从夜谷搬过来这边和你一起住了！

Carlo：呃，嗯…那个嘛……

Kevin：而且？而且？你的艰苦科学研究终于有科学结果了！

Carlos：不。我没有结果了，Kevin！军人们出去的时候我试图恢复我的结果。我刚把实验室的桌面收拾干净Alisha 的大狗就穿过实验室跑出了前门，把每一个试管和容器都撞到了地上。当我去查看这些破坏的时候，我看到我的电脑也在被波及其中了，就在瓷砖上，几乎摔成了两半，一撮白色的毛盖在键盘上，破碎的显示屏产生的冒烟的电火花把它略微烧焦了。

我失去了一切，Kevin。我一整年的研究都付之东流了。

Kevin：那，那张纸是什么啊？你一点结果也没得到吗？

Carlos：这上面什么也没有。这是，呃，我写给…一个朋友的信。

Kevin：哦？我喜欢信！收信太有趣了！

Carlos：呃，这封不一样。这是一封悲伤的信。一封关于后悔，关于错误的信。

你知道有时候你花了很多时间和某人在一起，而你觉得那个人让你快乐，但是突然有一天你发现……可能你一点也不快乐。可能你们彼此在不同的地方做你们爱做的事会比较快乐。没有对方。可能你们谁也没有你说们所想的那么快乐。

Kevin：这封信听起来是很悲伤。我一点也不能理解也不喜欢它。

Carlos：我过去的一年完全花在了错误的地方。

Kevin：我相信你，Carlos！不要让破坏，鲜血和战争阻止你！你是一位出色的科学家！

Carlos：我意识到我需要重新开始一切，重新做好我自己。我这次就得这么做。不能再分心了。我不能再像这次这样度过一年了。

所以…这封信让我很痛苦，但是…我写了这封信来确立我的决心。

Kevin：你知道吧，这里还没有邮政服务呢。

Carlos：我知道，这就是为什么我要亲手投递它。

Kevin：哦。记住，没有人应该永远伤心。选择不要伤心吧，Carlos。或者说，选择开心吧！也许你的信就是选择开心的第一步，尽管它会让别的什么人伤心。

Carlos：我明白。听着，嗯，我得走了。我要最后一次去夜谷了。和需要和Cecil谈谈…呃，关于一些改变。谢谢你所做的一切，KIven。你在这艰难的一年里对我很好。

Kevin：再见，Carlos！

好吧，巨大的科学突破今天没有发生真是令人羞耻啊。就像老话说的，“一只鼠和一个人的最佳计划是完全不同的。大相径庭的生物，这两者。”

但是这并不能完全洗刷今天的事。我们接下来的节目将是关于今天沙漠上的战斗的刺激的冒险专题！我们有这么多事做，我们有这么多事物要探索和理解。这么多事情在这片另一个世界的巨大的沙漠中要做。

看来，我们真的需要给这个地方起个名字。没有名字的东西不能算是真的存在。所以我要叫这里…好吧，我要叫这里漠崖！漠崖是我的家乡的名字，叫这里漠崖的话，这个地方就成了我的新家了！我们都在我的家里！我们在漠崖，不管我们在哪个时空中。这不是一个具体的城镇而是一个名字，对吧？

下次再见，新漠—哦。看来Carlos把他本来打算亲自投递的信落在这了。我最好不要看。

不。最好不要。

下次再见，新漠崖。下次再见。

（Kevin拆开信的声音）

哦。哦不！这太悲伤了！

不。我不喜欢这个。我很难过。

今日谚语：一朵被起了其他名字的玫瑰将被称做其他东西。


	27. 70 B 回顾

如果你爱着它，给它自由。如果它没有回来，可能是因为它想到你爱着它，所以悲伤而死了。  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
要和家乡告别很难。真的很难。我们很快会详细的说这件事，但是首先我将为你带来，我确信，对你们全部来说最有趣的专题：关于昨天晚上的歌剧的回顾。新旧夜谷歌剧院的首场演出，一场对于这座建筑的献礼，它一度在这座城市骄傲的屹立了几十年，直到二十年前因为一场未经检查的狗狗感染而倒塌。  
新旧夜谷歌剧院富丽堂皇又不失时尚。我直到昨晚还不知道歌剧是什么，所以我对这座建筑并不抱什么希望。我的意思是，我不知道你把歌剧看做什么；我觉得那大概会是在围墙里填满了脏兮兮的稻草，站满了上百只磕了不少药的野狼。  
但是结果歌剧院看起来一点也不像宠物动物园。那个地方有枝形吊灯，天鹅绒的座椅，厚重的幕布，还有一个零食店，人们穿着你能想象的最华丽的衣服。无尾晚礼服，舞会袍，巴拉克拉法帽，还有护胫。  
老妇人Joise和她的长着翅膀，名叫Erika，自称是天使的朋友们都在那里。他们是新旧夜谷歌剧院背后的推动者。他们也穿戴整齐，然后，就在表演之前，Joise在台上向大家祝酒。她赞美了歌剧，夜谷，感谢了所有使歌剧院得以建立的捐赠者们。  
最终，她感谢了老朋友们。在她这么做的时候，她看了看我，露齿而笑。  
我脸红了，低头去看我的鞋—那是一双擦得锃亮的雅致的木底鞋，和我的袜子非常配。  
呃，所以，你一定想问我已经想知道很多年了的一个问题：究竟什么是歌剧呢？我没有歌剧的天赋，但是我会尽我所能的描述它。大体上，歌剧就像是一种戏剧，但是他们不把幕布完全升起来，所以你只能看到脚的移动，同时听到尖锐的扭曲的哭嚎声和引擎发动的声音。  
那场歌剧的名字叫做“Amara”。它的写作和指挥以及大多数角色扮演由都是演艺传奇Lee Marvin完成的。它讲述了一个小女孩经历的某种…冒险？不是很清楚，因为歌剧是极度交互式且完全非线性的。有的时候观众席上的人往台上扔烂水果，然后台上的演员就跳进观众席里和这些人打起来了。观众们被鼓励喊出他们认为演员应该怎们做，而演员们经常喊出他们有多讨厌观众们。  
在第一幕的时候我喊，“唱一首关于古老的爱和新的地平线，关于流浪癖和不确定性的歌吧！”然后一名合唱的成员对我吐了口水。一会儿后我发现有人把我铐在了我的座椅扶手上。这真是有意思极了！  
他们有一次完全升起了幕布，露出了一片精致的暴风汹涌的海洋布景一艘巨轮耸立在惊涛骇浪之上。所有绘画和木工的细节都天衣无缝。我从没有像那时那样敬畏舞台。但是我想舞台经理意识到了让观众看到这些的错误，并且很快就把幕布降到了距地面缀有几英尺的位置。  
因为幕布一直很低，而且灯光又很昏暗，所以我没能认出大多数演员，但是我注意到Frank Chen也在演员之列，他的每一寸看起来都是正常人，有着—我只能假设—正常数目的头颅。  
在第二幕的开场，我感觉周围有一阵模糊的动静，我戴着手铐的手感觉到了冰冷的触摸。  
“不错的手铐，”一个声音低语，“看来今晚你不能救你的朋友Dana了。”  
我吓坏了，是的，但是就像所有人一样我经常被吓坏。我同时感到愤怒。对在我身后低语的无脸老妇感到愤怒。是不是她把我铐了起来，这样我就不能去救我的前实习生，我的前友人，我的现任市长Dana Cardinal，帮她摆脱无论什么正打算袭击她的恶行了呢？  
我看了一眼正在她的包厢里的Cardianl市长。她正直直的盯着舞台上，专心致志的。尽管我对我的老朋友心存愤怒—他在治安官的秘密警察去年的拍卖会上买下了我，并且在几个月前违背我的意愿使用我来保护她，抵抗五头龙Hiram McDaniels和无脸老妇—不管这些，我看着Dana的脸，希望她能看到我正希求她平安无事。  
我想要相信和爱我的朋友，在那个时候，我确实这样做了。而我很抱歉无脸老妇已经把我控制住所以我没法帮她……甚至在那个时候，我真的想救她。  
我跟随者市长的目光转向了舞台上。屋内的光线很昏暗，大幕打开了。我看到普通人类Frank Chan站在舞台中间，他的每个头颅都在喘息和咆哮着，为他的咏叹调最准备。  
作为一名旁白，我被告知这将是第一个五重奏咏叹调，但是老实说，我不知道这些词中的任何一个是什么意思。  
实际上，只有四个Frank的头颅在咆哮：金色的，绿色的，灰色的，和蓝色的。但是他的紫色头颅正盯着我看。而我觉得这有些似曾相识，但是…与此同时，有些我不能理解的东西。我的手勉强能碰到这条链，但是我无计可施。  
就在管弦乐队—指挥和演奏都由Lee Marvin和一只哨来完成——达到高潮，Frank Chen继续喷出火焰和热气，我们都知道有什么事情不对劲。我的意思是，很可能这段咏叹调就是一堆咆哮和火焰—我没有经验—但是那看起来不像。Frank Chen随后扯下了他的领结，而这样显示了他根本不是一个五英尺八英寸高的中年人Frank Chen，而是Hiram McDaniels，一头十八英尺高的五头龙！  
Hiram飞到了管弦乐队席位上空。我听到头顶上传来一声沉闷的尖叫。我往中层楼看，看到了Cardinal市长的副助理，Trish Hidge，他正打算护送市长快速离开…但是已经太迟了。我瞥见了一个我从未见过的人。或者说，在我清醒的时候从来没有见过。她就站在Trish和市长身后。这是一个我曾经在梦中见过的女人。在我的梦中她在水下，在珊瑚丛中，很年轻，在低语着，没有脸。而现在，在很可能不是梦境的这个世界，我看到了同一个女人。她很老，在大喊大叫，没有脸。  
Hiram飞越了吊灯，朝着中层楼的Dana，他的所有头颅都对他的目标全神贯注呲着牙以示愤怒…除了紫色的头颅，他正转向一边，尽力使图—他只能用他的脖子—让他的身体调头回去。  
在这个时候，我感觉到我的身体违背我的意愿挺身向前。我在这里，是37号拍卖品，被买来再次使用。我抬头看Dana，但是她看起来根本没有回头看我。她正准备自己保护自己，孤军奋战。  
然后我眼前一黑。  
我什么也看不见。什么也感觉不到。我不知身在何方。  
我听到了一个声音。它……烦躁不安，惊慌失措。它告诉我它很抱歉一直利用我，实际上是它在两年前的拍卖会上买下了我以备不时之需。  
“你永远不会知道将要发生什么。什么也不能相信。”  
拿个声音告诉我它又起不相信与它分享一个身体的其他头颅，它们总是在勾心斗角，总是机关算尽。此外，它们还准备进行暴力犯罪，一直过着居无定所颠沛流离的生活。  
这个声音只想要安定下来。如果可以的话有个家庭。  
“夜谷这个镇子可好了，你不这么觉得吗？”这个声音问我。  
然后我问，“Hiram？是你吗？”  
这个声音说，“不是全部的Hiram。大多数人叫我紫色头颅，但是我更喜欢紫罗兰。”  
“为什么是我呢？”我问。  
紫罗兰说，“一个头颅不能违背四个的意志。我很久以前就知道这件事了。我需要另外一个身体。37号拍卖品被挂牌出售了，而另一个头颅对拍卖品38号（一个普通人类的身份）垂涎不已，所以我买了你。  
当然，我立刻就火冒三丈了。我告诉紫罗兰我以为一直以来都是Dana在利用我。我一次又一次的归咎于她！“我失去了一个朋友，就因为你，紫罗兰！”我说，“你知道像你这样控制着我意味着什么吗？”  
“是的，”紫罗兰说，“我只能控制我的身体的五分之一。我的人生一直都是这样的，违背我的心意，执行着他们为我选择的愚蠢的计划，被我自己的双手，我自己心脏的跳动背叛，但是……我很抱歉。真的。”  
“你应该用你自己的力量反抗，”我说。  
“我会的，Cecil，”紫罗兰说，“我会放你自由的拍卖品37号。我把所有权交还给你。现在你又属于你自己了。而对于今天晚上发生的其他任何事情，我感到非常抱歉。  
“是啊，你应该觉得抱歉。”我说。  
“但是，”紫罗兰说，“不要因为失去了和Dana的友谊而归咎于我。你才是那个不信任她的人。是你，而且只有你。”  
然后他的声音消失了。  
我在歌剧院的地板上醒来，整个剧场里面漆黑一片，空空荡荡。我仍旧戴着手铐，之前我被铐在的那把椅子已经完全烧焦了，只剩下我拷着的那个扶手了。大多数座椅和壁灯都被烧毁了。我不知道这是Hiram干的，还是说这只是歌剧的正常结果。  
我走出歌剧院，看着雨中的街灯。我看到雨滴在那下面的一个水坑里闪烁着。  
我不喜欢闪烁的雨滴折射的光。  
我在很长一段时间里第一次想起了我的母亲。想念着她。或者说，这句话的另一个意思，我想念歌剧。还有之后聚会的时光。或者说，这句话还意味着，我想念我的朋友Dana。我希望我能够…救她。  
她不在了，我失去了她。没人能帮我承担起我的负罪感，或者把我的手铐从扶手上拆下来。  
暴雨从天而降。对于沙漠来说真是少见。让我们现在播报那晚的天气吧。

（“Align” by Aby Wolf）

暴雨过后我开始向家走—我的衣服都湿透了，我的木底鞋现在大了几号。街上一片寂静。我看着这一切，想到今天将是我在夜谷的最后一天，确信我已经做了正确的决定。  
然后我闻到沙土被雨水打湿的气味，看到这座很快不再属于我的小镇中的建筑被雨水冲刷干净了，我对确信的事情又变得犹豫起来。  
沉浸在思绪之中，我突然听到车轮驶过光滑的混凝土的声音，看到车灯在人行道上照出我的影子。我听到，“Cecil，进来！”就像所有夜谷居民被命令进入一辆不祥的汽车那样，我不假思索的照做了。  
这辆加长豪华轿车不可思议的巨大内部空间里，有一打歌剧赞助者和本地名人。老妇Joise和她高大带翅膀全都名叫Erica的朋友们也在。服务生提供了开胃小菜和香槟。我最终没有错过这个聚会。  
我的姐姐Abby，姐夫Steve和外甥女Janice也在。  
Janice搂着我的腰说，“：Cecil舅舅，我真喜欢歌剧，谢谢你的票！”我真喜欢龙呼的一下飞过观众席那部分！然后它开始自己打自己，然后紫色的脑袋开始要其他脑袋，这可真有趣！然后它就飞走了，飞出了剧院。然后就着了大火，我想我看到一个没有脸的老奶奶也跑出来了，然后—然后市长得救了，Mr. Lee Marvin唱了一首关于所有我们能用镜子看到的动物的动听的歌，然后就结束了！所有人都鼓掌！这场歌剧可真酷！妈妈说你就要搬走了。你要搬去哪呢，Cecil舅舅？Carlos叔叔说如果你不想搬走就不用搬！你还回来我的生日聚会吗？“  
Janice还在接着闲聊吗，但是…我因为她刚刚提到的那个名字而头晕目眩。我打断了她。  
“Carlos？Janice，你刚刚提到Carlos了？”  
“对！他就在这里，Cecil舅舅！”  
我转过身，看到了他。而他已经看到我了。  
然后我开始说，“……”  
然后他开始说，“……”  
然后我们拥抱，紧紧的。  
之后在我的车里，Carlos说，“很抱歉我错过了歌剧。我得让Kevin知道我回家了，而且呆在这了。”  
我转过我的头去，说，“呆在这？”  
Carlos说，“这是你的家。你属于这里。”  
然后他说，“这里也是我的家。我属于这里。”  
“Carlos，所有我们在一起的地方都是家，”我说。然后我重复了一次。又重复了一次。然后我说，“但是Carlos，我们应该住在夜谷吗？夜谷是值得我们居住的地方吗？”  
Carlos抱着我的肩膀说，“夜谷只是个名字，Cecil。夜谷只是你所爱的所有人居住的那片区域的名字。”他说，“不要关心名字，关心所有人吧。”他说。  
越过Carlos的肩膀我看到了Dana，我的前实习生，现任市长，在众人之中。她在看着我，但是脸上没有笑容。我…犹豫着不敢看她充满了小心和关切的眼睛。她的副助理Trish Hidge转到我身后用一个她从她的夹克口袋里拿出的小钥匙解开了我手腕上的手铐。  
“非常抱歉我们不得不这样做，”Trish说，“但是我们希望能保证你的安全，不要让其他势力违背你的意愿强迫你的身体加入你明确不想要加入的战局中。我们只能控制住你的身体以便我们自己与这种势力搏斗。”  
在大得不可思议的车厢的另一端，Dana向我眨眨眼，终于露出了笑容。  
我做着口型，“我很抱歉，”而她没有回答，但还是缓缓的，奇怪的眨了下眼，随后隐入了人群中，就像远途的旅人隐入了迷雾之中。  
在那晚的的最后，车把我和Carlos送回了家然后……我想我们一夜都没有睡！一起说着关于我们最近的过去的事情，所有这些回忆和憧憬！我们一起回到我们的家，而我回到了有你们的我的演播室。  
我在夜谷社区广播主持的最后一期节目会是对于一场歌剧的回顾。确实如此…在某一天。但是不会是这场歌剧。  
我和Carlos现在呆在夜谷了。我很快将会回到广播中，和你们一起看更多新闻，了解更多事情……还有更多歌剧。  
我想Carlos是对的。夜谷并不是一个可以爱或被爱的单独的东西。那只是一个名字，被几个世纪之前的戴着软肉冠的官僚们限制在一大堆繁文缛节之中。但是他们已经不再生活在这里了！我们在！  
我在！  
而我会让这一切变得值得的。我不能就这么离开，我必须在这里生活！在这里生活，让它变得更好！为了我自己，为了Carlos！为了我的朋友们。为了Abby，Steve，还有Janice，为了老妇Joise还有所有的Erica。为了Dana。还为了你，听众们。  
我们将会，一起，庆祝另一次返校节。我们将会，一起，在另一场街道清扫中幸存下来。我们将会，一起……好吧，我们等着看。  
我不能承诺我永远不会离开你们。没有人能做出这样的承诺。但是直到此时此刻，让我们为这个城镇努力，这个共同的概念，夜谷。无论我们希望这个名字代表什么，如果我们需要我们总能重新开始。再次奉献我们自己。做正确的事情。  
首先开始，秘密警察已经，又一次的，抓获了涉嫌数宗针对各位公民的犯罪的Hiram McDaniels。然而，经侦查紫罗兰色的头颅英勇的挣扎反抗了其他头颅和他自己的身体，他们在墙上挖了一个小洞这样紫罗兰色的头颅可以从那里钻出监狱围墙，这样技术上讲它就不处于关押之中。  
接下来将为您带来，将偶然事件重构成的，并错误的将其解释为有明确意义的叙事。  
就像往常一样，晚安，夜谷。晚安。

今日谚语：你说土豆，我说土豆。土豆。土豆。土豆。土豆。土豆。是的，很好。继续。土豆。土豆。土豆。


	28. 71 中学生思春注册表

我同光之舞同行，然后我经常扶它起来。当光之舞半路上让我离开的时候，它又倒下了。我和光之舞根本不能离开对方。  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
在一开始，让我们关注一下最近新闻的后续。  
本地没用的五头龙HiramMcDaniels将因为企图刺杀Cardinal市长并接管夜谷市政府而受到审讯。这场审讯已经被称作“世纪审讯”。并且，千真万确的，能被称作“空前的审讯”，因为夜谷从来也没有过审讯。  
司法问题照常由秘密警察直接处理，他们的审判是不容置疑的—即使在判决非常糟糕或是明显错误时候也是这样—或者，在某些极端的情况下，由市议会本身处理，他们将会将犯人投入城外废弃的矿坑关押，或者直接吃了犯人。这取决于市议会有没有吃一顿丰盛的午餐。  
但是Hiram McDaniels身材巨大，而且是头龙，所以市议会和秘密警察都拒绝靠近他。结果，有史以来第一次，我们夜谷将会在由Hiram的平辈人组成的陪审团面前对他进行公平公开的审讯。  
说到这，夜谷邀请所有愿意来法院的龙加入他的陪审团。缺点是，所有多头龙我们都欢迎—尽管我一下子想象不出其他的，除了鹿明显符合之外，但是鹿不能加入陪审团因为它们深深的信仰着平等主义和无政府主义。  
Pamela Winchell，前任市长，现任的紧急新闻发布会主管，将会担任检察官，而Hiram的金色头颅将会为他自己辩护—同时也为他的其他三个头辩护。他的第四个头，紫罗兰色的，一直在秘密致力于制止其他头，并不再被控告之列，将会作为证人指证与他共享一个身体的兄弟们。  
在我们弄明白了，在影子政府势力专横的控制之外的语境下，什么是“法律”之后，将继续为您播报这一法律事件  
现在，听众们，让我们把目光从此事转向一些个人的急事。我将向您介绍：一场盗窃。  
以下是任务：取回一份顶级机密文件。  
以下是玩家们：  
我自己，当然：一位在昏沉的夜晚中的清醒的演说者。  
Carlos：科学的超凡者，特别的科学家，美丽的头发。  
Steve Carlsberg：蠢货。也许……是个好父亲。不要跟他说我这么说过他。  
Abby：我的姐姐，我很久没同她说过话了，但是我希望我能多同她说说话。  
老妇Joise：歌剧迷，和一群拥有强大力量的禁忌的存在是朋友，他们很擅长用开锁器……而且声称对黑客略知一二。  
最后，最重要的，当然还有我们的小Janice：我的外甥女，在我的生命中第二重要的人。她是我们的任务的领队。是她将我们大家邀请进来的。  
以上，这就是，我们的队伍。然后，以下，是我们的目标：  
市政厅，尤其是，公共档案室—夜谷最为神秘和危险的地方之一，为了防止大众滥用，所有大众信息都被藏在那里。很少有人能进去之后活着出来。甚至没人打算过从那里拿出—甚至只是看一眼—一份文件。  
所以，为什么我们还要尝试呢？既然所有这些文件都是不可能被看到的，为什么还要为什么要以身犯险呢？  
因为在那里有一份中学生思春注册表，记录了我们的年轻市民们的心因为相思病而产生的每一丝悸动。这份表格，和其他市政文件一样，是通过入侵式意识扫描而不断更新的。Janice希望我们拿到中学生思春注册表然后销毁它。我不会问是为什么。我们没必要问为什么。我们知道这是我们家人的需要，而我们会照做的。  
计划？哈哈哈哈哈哈…但是那样会泄露它的。  
很快带来更多消息，不管当局喜不喜欢。  
首先，为您带来一些来自赞助商的信息。  
今天的赞助商是毒液箱（Venom Box），每月向您邮寄一箱有毒生物的订购服务。上个月的主题是“隐藏着，但是致命的”。而那些仍旧幸存的用户一定会喜欢这个月的主题：“尖牙利齿并快如闪电”。  
毒液箱已经给我送来了样品而且，伙计们！我差点就死了！我几乎死了……好多！  
很危险的，这些盒子。每个在毒液箱里的个体都是字面意义上的一盒有毒且好斗的生物。那就是……它们的本性。那个盒子甚至也不保险，那是一个草草封装的纸箱子！通常，那些生物在你打开毒液箱之前就跑出来了。唯一比打开一个装着有毒生物的盒子还要糟糕的事情，就是打开一个应该装着有毒生物的盒子……结果里面，什么都没有。然后，在你家中看看周围，感到（喘息）你的脚趾痒了一下？那是你想象出来的，对吗？  
要得到一个免费样品，什么也不用做。或者，试着避免它。费尽心力不让毒液箱进你家，也是徒劳。不管你做什么，你从现在开始已经每月订购了毒液箱了。  
祝你好运！  
以上就是来自我们的赞助商的信息。  
接下来，交通讯息。  
一名女子走进了一家酒吧。也许，她并不只是存在于那里。也许她只是打开了门走了进去。也许她被裹挟在人流中进入了酒吧。也许她有了那辆她开着去酒吧之类的地方的车，也许带着钱。也许她已经不知怎么拿到了那笔钱。她可能在这一刻之前已经度过了几天，几个月，甚至是几年。也许她在某时，被母亲生下—也许。也许她曾经是个孩子。之后的几年花在了让她无法完全感受到自己上面。而在她还小的那几年里，她整天呆在房间里，被成年人教导着成为类似的成年人，就像是他们那样的成年人。初吻，在黑夜来临的恐惧中度过的黑夜，第一次独立的痕迹，搬出家门，找工作，一个决定—在某个时刻—去酒吧。也许。  
“我能来一杯吗？”她对酒保说。  
“哦，很抱歉，”酒保说。“我马上就要下班了。我得走了下一位酒保会为您服务的。”  
酒保离开了酒吧。也许他打开了门。也许他进了一辆车。也许他开车回家，打开车载电台，在暑热夜晚柔光的黑暗中放着音乐。也许他在某处有一张床，爬上床，睡着了，而且—也许—做了梦。也许他变老了，一天天的，并且将每一天都视作错失了一次良机，并不是过上比他的生活更好的生活，但是是不同的生活。也许他垂垂老矣，日薄西山，害怕失去他所拥有的，甚至因此后悔他得到了它们。这是最后一个吻，所有的一切都被遗忘了，但是是在静谧之中，在最痛的顺序中。新的东西要慢慢才能学会，并且是以最无用的顺序。一篮水果表明了太微弱的感情，太晚的交流，对一个已经逝去的人。也许。  
以上是交通讯息。  
会到主题上来。为我们的盗窃行动计划着从市政厅公共档案室飞快逃脱。困难重重，千难万险。  
首先，要简单的越过市政厅的门卫。好吧，门卫不会拦住任何人，所以就像我所说的……越过门卫还是挺简单的。  
然后，要避开潜伏在市政厅中的市议会。一个多形态的市政实体，等待着能够吞噬的市民，你必须异常小心的避开它。  
然后，由楼梯通往保存着档案的地下室。这里是非常危险的。每年有上千人从台阶上摔下丧命，所以……我们会小心不要重蹈覆辙。  
除此之外是厚厚的金库般的大门，它的构成是未知的，对爆炸和加热都免疫。据传档案室的门能够抵御核爆。据传它已经抵御了一场核爆了。  
通过了大门之后的信息就变得更加稀少了，谣传成了我们唯一的指导。那里，似乎，有一道激光—小心的校准过，能通过视觉将人催眠，以使人停下来看着它，而无法完成任务。  
地板上还有压力传感器，走廊里有热能传感器，我们大家脑内有思想传感器。  
这种安保措施简直如同恶魔一般。但是我们设计了计划来通过它们全部。我们，还是，不能告诉你。我很抱歉，在广播里说出我们的计划将会使得我们的行动很难不被抓获。但是它真的很棒。我发誓。  
我们将会确保Janice拿到中学时思春注册表，以便她销毁它。我们就是不能告诉你我们将怎么做。  
而现在，是揭晓上周的“找不同”猜谜答案的时间了。当然了，我们设置的两个演播室场景对你来说非常相似。也许，甚至，粗略看来，是完全相同的。但是图中有八处不同。你能把它们全都找出来吗？让我们看看吧！以下就是这些不同：  
1\. 咆哮的男人的影子在一张图中在微笑，但是在另一张图中消失了。  
2\. 在两个场景的草地中都有遮盖着全身的人影，而且他们看上去完全一样。但是在第一个场景里，他们在看；而在第二个场景中，他们在听。  
3\. 只有第一个场景让我害怕。  
4\. 在第一个场景中的牛身上有一个额外的斑点。  
5\. 在第一个场景中的牛还有它全部的血。  
6\. 咆哮的男人在两个场景中都在咆哮。  
7\. 我们不知道他为什么要咆哮。  
8\. 也许是因为他的影子？  
9\. 第二个男人不得不对什么东西做什么呢？  
10\. 小孩在两个场景里都没有出现。  
你完成得怎样？如果你没找到其中任何一个，别担心。秘密警察很快会上门将你送往再教育训练营。在那之后，你在任何谜题游戏中都不会错过任何答案了，也永远不会错过什么—或者做什么了。  
哦，我无法忍受了！我们绝妙的计划过于绝妙而不能分享。我的意思是，它甚至没有那么关系重大，我猜，因为那个计划已经在行动中了。当局能做些什么呢？  
所以，首先，老妇Joise和她的朋友们（他们不能被合法地称作天使）通过传感器和意识扫描人造卫星黑进去，这样他们就不能扫描我们目前的想法，取而代之重复扫描我们最喜欢的三明治（显而易见的，会是在邮局旁边的Mario的真材实料意大利冰淇淋三明治……显而易见的）  
然后Abby，Steve和Carlos简单的走过门卫。向往常一样，门卫不会拦下任何人。简单。  
Abby会用一系列镜子和用夹子固定的小灯，在通往多形态的市政实体所在的市政厅门口，制造空走廊的影像。这样超凡的Carlos和愚蠢…的勇敢的Steve就能走下台阶，小心的不被困住。  
用两种方法，通过以上两关，进入了地下室。那里，Carlos用一个他用科学方法得出的数学方程来推断出金库般的大门的构成。一旦进去之后，当然啦，Carlos会立即被射线光迷住，下定决心要研究理解它。而Steve的重要任务就是保持他集中注意力继续前进。  
Janice在一盒蜂蜜坚果奇趣中作为奖品得到了一套家用猫咪盗贼套装，她在过去几周中花时间把它加工成一套护甲，镶嵌上好几包冻豌豆来骗过热传感器。而他们现在已经到那里了，亲爱的听众们。他们正向着中学生思春注册表爬去，一个胜利的计划的胜利的结尾。  
没有什么能……哦，不！哦，不！市议会不知怎么知道了我们的计划！我不知道怎么会这样！Steve和Carlos还在地下室里呢！他们还处在危险之中！仍旧背对着金库般的大门！他们能从哪里逃跑？他们要怎么藏起来？  
我会努力喊出要怎么做。与此同时，我必须向你们播报天气资讯。

(“My postcard” by Toys and Tiny Instruments)

我们回来了，听众们，我们的盗窃行动完成了。  
这完全不是一次盗窃的行动。这并不是去偷大钻石或是高科技电子设备，不是的。这是一次以文字为目标的盗窃。一次对虚构的盗窃。一次对叙事的盗窃，并且这是一次高尚的盗窃。Joise和她的朋友并没有黑进系统里，Abby没有举起镜子，Carlos没有用荒谬的数学公式计算，也没有Steve。谢天谢地，没有Steve。  
谁也不在那里。Carlos，老妇Joise，Abby…还有Steve…都安全的呆在家中—在这个温暖，寂静的夜晚都没有离开他们的床。我创作了他们的行动，我编造了他们的危险，用我的话语。并且我把这种危险带给了你。这才是潜入计划。全部的这一切。全都是我，在这麦克风面前，对你讲了一个故事。一个关于成功潜入安保价值重大的公共档案室的故事，哈哈哈。  
并且，为了回应我的故事，市议会冲进了档案室，推开了金库般的大门，关掉了传感器，想要抓住Steve和Carlos—但是他们都不在那里，当然，也没法抓住他们。  
在那里的只有，安全的乘坐着ADA标准电梯而避开了台阶的危险，并且耐心地在阴影中等待着，等着市议会冲进来为她打开大门，坐在自己设计的隐形轮椅中的非常聪明的十一岁少女。  
她在等待。而当他们经过的时候，她飞快的跟上了他们。而在他们东翻西找，为了根本不在那里的闯入者而咆哮着，她溜到他们的书架拿到了中学生思春注册表，将她自己的轮椅摇回了电梯，而在市议会甚至还没有察觉到他们只是在抓捕我用想象制造的虚构的时候就离开了。  
这，不算我所有误导的话，是一场两个人的盗窃行动。一个舅舅（能给整个镇子讲个故事），和一个外甥女（能制定一个囊括整个镇子的计划）。  
Janice拿着注册表去了一片长着灌木的林地，那里的河床已经很多年没有水了。她生了一丛火，看着烟越过短叶丝兰常青的叶子越飘越高。  
我不需要知道为什么她想要销毁它，尽管我可能能猜到。但是我不会猜。我知道她需要我的帮助，所以我会帮助她。  
在所有事之前，在有人类之前，就有故事了。一个生物仅仅需要它的声音和听众的想象就能变一场文字的戏法。而现在，我，还有成千上万像我一样的人，在这个世界上所有的小小的电话亭，房间，麦克风，屏幕，对着整个听众家庭，为所有听众家庭做着同样的事，讲述着我们的故事。  
之后，在火焰，死亡，或者是接下来发生的任何事情之后，在擦拭干净或是逐渐腐烂之后，之后的之后……当只剩下几个生物的时候，他们会围坐在火焰周围，讲述一个家庭留下的故事。这会是第一件事情，这也会是最后一件事情。  
继续收听，接下来为你带来更多的一直以来向你讲述过的故事—无论是不是在你醒来的时候。  
而且不管是在哪个虚构作品中我们今晚都碰巧住在一起了，晚安，夜谷。晚安。

今日谚语：我做了一个梦，梦里有牛那么大的哈巴狗，我在一列火车上，而一个人从我的窗外飞过。对不起你的梦并不好。


	29. 72 夜晚的井

温柔的杀死它。如果它倒下了，用尖刺或者利刃杀死它。  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
（Cecil打哈欠）我……我昨晚没睡好。我想因为整夜的咒语声和跺脚声，你们昨晚谁也没有睡好？我从我的窗户能看见一个明显的、白色的V形，直指天空，就在我家的南面，它倒圆锥形的，长长的影子切入切出，静止的与地面垂直。我能听到一个遥远的声音在重复的吟诵：  
“砰—砰—砰！砰—砰—砰！”  
就像这样。  
又一次的，这并不是什么稀奇的事。如果你住在一个城市的时间足够久，你会习惯汽车警报在晚上发出的噪音，或是流浪猫嚎叫的声音，或是偶尔有唱诗班在你门前徘徊，歌唱着他们在夜总会发明的新的神。这就是基本的城市生活。  
但是这阵吟诵声非同寻常。我第一次只听到了一两个人的声音。  
“叭—哒—啪！叭—哒—啪！”  
不管这阵吟诵是什么。  
我想他们大概只是一些在上大学的孩子，发现了一些恐龙骨头。我想最近的大学生很热衷这些。  
Carlos能在这种吟诵声中安眠。他能在任何情况下睡着—闹钟声，装修噪音，甚至是日出前的非常恐怖的尖叫—但是我整夜都是半梦半醒，睡不踏实！就在黎明之前，吟唱的人已经从一小撮增加到了一大群。  
那是在吟唱什么呢？  
“叭—叭—叭！哇—哇—哇！”  
我说不出来，但是他们一定有好几打人！好吧，希望他们今晚能保持安静。  
让我们来看看夜谷本周的日程安排吧。  
周三晚上，黑暗猫头鹰音像店的员工将会举办舞会试图寻找Taylor Swift的灵魂。他们将会点燃蜡烛，手牵着手，播放Swift的最新唱片，“1879“。这张唱片以她以人类之身降生的年份命名。那是第十五次。  
音像店店主Michelle Nguyen说得到Swift灵魂的支持对他们而言非常重要，这样他们就能询问她关于什么样的音乐才是她在那时最欣赏的这样的问题了，因为……好吧，黑暗猫头鹰音像店的员工们已经用完了没有其他人听过的音乐了。他们想要找到已经不复存在的音乐，这样他们才能喜欢它们。  
Nguyen还想说一些Emil Buliner的坏话，他是Swift的前男友，完全剽窃了Swift发明留声机的创意。  
”他恨音乐，”Nguyen说。“他漂亮的领带四处翻飞，就像…………我知道他发明了一种口袋盒子，但是那不是唱机转盘。呃，我刚刚用了“飞”这个词吗？”Nguyen加上。  
这场舞会将从晚上10：00持续到凌晨2：00，现场将有DJ，零食，耳语声，和黑暗。  
周四下午，夜谷社区剧团将为他们的秋季新剧，David Mamet的剧本“Oleanna”进行试镜。导演Chandra Richardson希望为这部颇具争议的剧本面试一些新人，他坚持计划去掉所有台词和舞台指导。取而代之，简单的展示一个舞台，上面充满了在杂耍同时/或者在吃像是蜡烛，水果，啮齿动物之类的东西。Richardson表示1992年的原剧本试图使用文字表现关于性别与权力的宽泛话题，而她针对这些比较难的材料希望找到一些更具挑战性的隐喻。  
“直接使用英语描述这个课题是上世纪九十年代要做的事情了。我想我们可以用剥离它的语言和叙事的方式来让这个故事跟上时代，并且要杂耍，还要吃东西。”Richardson说。  
希望参演的演员们请预计于下午两点到娱乐中心碰面，并且带上自己的蜡烛和啮齿动物。水果将由片方提供。不要求有表演经验或者精通某种语言。  
周五晚上将有夜谷活体烟火公开表演，每个月有含糊地威胁着的政府机关举办。这一活动的代表，通过我们伪装之后，在一个未知地点，使用代号见到的另一名代表，表示这个月的烟火表演将会是今年最大最令人兴奋的。  
“你不会想要错过的！”这位代表在花岗岩色的大蓬车后面低声说。“但不幸的是，”该代表补充说，‘你将不得不错过它，因为这是一场秘密的烟花表演。所有人都必须待在室内，关上所有的门，拉上窗帘。”  
所以，准备一次野餐，周五和家人一起在房间里度过一个恐惧的夜晚吧！  
周六在它还没开始前就结束了。时间去了哪里呢？  
哦，这甚至不是个打比方的说法。这周的周六在几周前就结束了，但是没有人知道它去了哪里。或者为什么。  
一些关于晚上诡异的光线和吟诵声的最新消息：  
我接到消息称那些吟唱者集中在城外南边的老井下面。现在，当然，我们都知道老井。就是那口几天之前出人意料的出现的井。我们叫它“老井”是因为这周对于刚刚从假期回来，回到工作和学习之中去的我们来说，真的是很漫长的一周。此外，今年八月真是超级热。我们都……在备受煎熬。所以，两三天感觉就像是好几年一样！那口井基本就像是亘古以来一直在那一样！  
显然有些人已经注意到了，在日落之后，那口井发出了明亮的光。在他们试图靠近那口井的时候，他们的眼睛和头发消失了。然后低语声在靠近的人们耳边响起了，“光明的井！”他们重复不断的低语着，向着所有能听到的人，“光明的井”，但是他们并没能吸引到什么陌生人，大多数人匆匆经过没有在意。  
偶然的，有些人把他们的车停在井边，向这些低语着的人询问Chipotle怎么走。低语声重复着，“光明的井”。一眨眼的功夫，车子就消失了。而驾驶员站在两个低语者身边，同样失去了眼睛。同时失去了头发。他们三个高声呼喊着，“生命的井！生命的井！”  
他们做了一系列温和的柔软体操，大跨步，让膝盖碰到胸口，然后直直的转动胳膊，在头顶上画着不一致的圆圈。  
或者说，这并不是什么柔软体操，而是仪式舞蹈。不太确定。这二者都是坚持日常健康养生的重要组成部分。  
后续将为您带来更多关于此事的消息，但是首先，让我们看看今天的交通资讯。  
在Galloway路上发生了一起事故，就在800号公路的立交桥下。所有人对此都深表遗憾。他们都不希望事情变成这样。他们不希望任何人变成这样。这完全是一场事故，所有人都对此深感抱歉。你能是这理解像这样的事情有可能发生在任何人身上吗？你能是这原谅他们吗？你能吗？  
抢修队已经着手开始清理残骸，向所有直接和间接的受此事影响的人提供拥抱。  
接下来，现在市中心由于施工出现了拥堵，Somerst路缩减到了只有一个车道。治安官的秘密警察已经派了交警到现场皱着眉头，大喊大叫，指手画脚。这是相当有效的。  
哦，这实际上让交通状况更加糟糕了，但是所有在拥堵中的人们都感到信心倍增，比他们在走进车里之前对面对逆境有了更多的情绪上的准备。  
隧道和桥梁在这个时段中完全没有车辆通行，就像它们在大多数时段中一样，因为它们完全是秘密的并且不向公众开放。但是今天，甚至平时堵塞了这些道路的黑色轿车，装甲车，和没有窗户的厢式货车也没有出现。  
听众们，夜谷高速公路部门提醒你系好安全带。并且，蹲下来。然后，忘记所有一切。然后，记起所有一切。然后，睁开你的眼睛看看实际上正在发生的事情。你没看见实际上正在发生什么吗？高速路部门想要管你们所有人叫随大流的绵羊。  
“绵羊，”他们皱着眉头转动着他们的眼珠。  
以上就是来自夜谷高速公路部门的公共服务公告。  
现在是一些来自我们今天的赞助商Deb，一小块有意识的烟雾，的资讯。  
嗨，Deb！

Deb：嗨，人类播音员！嗨，凡人听众们。现在又是返校的时间了，而孩子们还需要新的衣服，书包，午餐，鹰猎齿轮，绳索速降装备，还有其他基本的学习用具。那么多东西！你从哪找时间去那么多商店呢？  
好吧，你不用去一打不同的商店了，你只需要一个商家：Jo-Ann家纺。

Cecil：酷！我以为，呃，Jo-Ann家纺只卖布艺！

Deb：完全不是这样。你怎么会这么说呢？

Cecil：呃，我只是觉得既然它叫Jo-Ann家纺……

Deb：闭嘴！  
Jo-Ann欢迎所有被学校，或是生活，或是身为家长的责任，或是无论什么压垮的家长。无论什么。也许你害怕飞行，但是你很快就得驾驶一架飞机了。威胁是真实存在的，你知道的。

Cecil：我觉得飞机比从前安全多了……

Deb：哦上帝啊，Cecil！我们就不能好好谈一次吗？

Cecil：你—你—你—你是对的。你是对的。我很抱歉，Deb。我的意思是，实际上，Jo-Ann家纺是最好的布艺店，所以…一个有创造力的人可以为他们的孩子…做衣服，做包，还有…………所有东西？

Deb：你就离不开布艺！

Cecil：呃……

Deb：好吧。继续说你的布艺吧。为什么我要在乎你们小家子气的人类在关心什么？

Cecil：哦！Carlos最近从Jo-Ann买了一块漂亮的蜡染布。那花了，呃……

Deb：你不知道蜡染布是什么。

Cecil：我不知道。

未知的低沉声音：Jo-Ann家纺。

Deb：啊！这见鬼的是什么？

Cecil：我—我—不知道！我—我—我从来没听见过这个声音！

未知的低沉声音：满足你们所有返校的需要。

Deb：哦上帝啊！这可真是诡异。

Cecil：是啊！

未知的低沉声音：Joooooooooo-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnn’s

Deb：我得离开这里了！

未知的低沉声音：家aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa……

Cecil：好—好吧，呃，再见，Deb。

未知的低沉声音：纺ggggggggggggg。

Cecil：听众们，我刚刚接到消息，称老井中开始向上射出黑暗。  
就在太阳升到最高的时候，黑暗将白昼的光明切出了一道窄窄的，长长的V形裂缝。那些吟诵者的人数显然已经上升到数百人，他们跳着他们的诡异的舞，或者说锻炼，绕着那口井，同时吟诵着。  
越来越多的人加入了人群中。我被告知他们的眼部全都长上了皮肤，而且他们的头发实际上并没有掉光。显然他们每个人的头发就像一种可怕的蠕虫一样快速的回到了他们的头上。  
哦，我能从我的演播室里看到那片高高的漏斗形的黑暗正在同蓝色的天空角力，而且……而且我终于听到了吟诵声。  
就像这样。  
“叭—叭—叭！叭—哇—哇！”  
就是这个！这就是我昨晚听到的吟诵声。  
“夜晚的井！生命的井！夜晚的井！生命的井！”  
哦，听众们，我能感觉到…吟诵声的力量。我—我—我—我能感觉到我的头发正在变短，并且—并且重—重新进入我的头皮。哦，这种感觉真是…呃，真是…值得！  
夜晚的井！生命的井！  
我的—我的眼睛正在被皮肤覆盖，但是突然间，我能看到这么多东西！比我曾想过我可能看到的还要多！我必须去这口井！有了井，我能看到一切！  
夜晚的井！生命的井！夜晚的井！生命的井！夜晚的井！

（Cecil的声音渐远，然后是一声关门声，之后Cecil又回来，重新开门的声音）

我差点忘了。以下是今天的天气资讯。  
夜晚的井！生命的井！夜晚的井！

（门重新关上了）

（“Children of God” by Andrew Jackson Jihad）

呼！哦，哇哦！这可真有意思，夜谷！哦，这些“生命的井”的人可真疯，但是也真甜！  
我在一开始还有点紧张，因为距离我上次非自愿的加入一次祭祀仪式或者诵经圈已经过去好几年了。我有点想着等我到了那里，大家会看到我有多么疏于练习，然后伙计啊……如果你看到了我的踢腿步子，你就会知道我没有永恒的练过跳爆竹或者祈祷舞蹈了。  
但是，老Cecil来了，他的头发掉了，眼睛也被肉盖上了，准备好了被戏弄，但是他们不加评判，毫不犹豫地欢迎我。我在他们拉成的圈里还没跳两步就有人从我的脖子里采血，然后所有人欢呼起来……啊！真有趣啊！  
嗯。  
然后其他什么人变成了一种向鸟一样，但是比一般的鸟毛发更蓬松一些的动物，然后我们都跟着它朝着井走去了。在掉进井里的时候我们还在一直吟诵着，直到那个鸟一样的人触摸了我们每个人的额头……用它的鸟爪？或者不管什么用来称呼鸟类的脚的东西？  
我们中的一些手拉着手，声音稍微低沉了一些。另外一些人看着机械棒球，还有一些更喜欢享用别人已经做好的鹰嘴豆泥。  
然后，我就回到这里了—盖在眼睛上的皮肤消失了，头发回到了我的头皮上。唯一的区别是我现在穿着一件黑色的塑料雨披，带着猫耳，还有黄色的塑胶雨鞋。这绝对不是我穿着上班的衣服，因为我根本没有黄色的塑胶雨鞋。它们是橘黄色的。  
哦，我不清楚了。有点橘黄色。我演播室中的光线很奇怪。也许这些靴子是我的。  
对。我穿的就是我之前穿的，我想。  
无论如何，我今天遇见了一些妙极了的人，关于那些人我除了爱和接纳的感觉之外什么也不记得了。他—他们的脸和身体都是模糊不清的。但是，在很短一段时间内，我们都在像一个人一样吟诵，做着有氧运动。我们对彼此都至关重要，虽然我们知道我们无关紧要。这看起来是错误的，我知道，但是两种矛盾的事物是可以同时存在的。而且它确实如此了！那是个绝妙的时刻。我会珍视它的。同时，我希望我不要再有这样的经历了，因为这将会使它被怀旧之情对此无法企及的完美情结毁掉的。  
啊，老井现在消失了。在它原本的地方，现在是一堆显眼的隆起的土堆，稍微带点粉红色，摸起来是软的。公园管理部门已经树立了一块用于纪念这口井的历史标志牌。牌子上写着，“在这里没有发生过任何非同寻常的事情，将来也不会发生。你读这块标牌的行为已经被拍下来了。你指望能看到些什么呢？”  
继续收听，接下来将为你带来很少你曾经是但是很多你以为你是的东西。  
晚安，夜谷。晚安。

今日谚语：每当有人说“我是个狗派”的时候，我总是回答，“是吗？好吧，我是个蜥蜴派。”同时剥下我的脸。


	30. 第73集-三联画

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 转载自K师爷的翻译，感谢各位译者的努力。

过去是序言；未来是后记。现在，大概是第四章或者第五章。

欢迎来到夜谷。

【夜谷主题音乐】

西索尔：今天的头条新闻是在夜谷商场美食街上打开的尖叫时空漩涡，其彻底摧毁了棍穿冰淇淋店，露西·热带的炸冰淇淋店，和马里奥的超地道意大利冰淇淋三明治店，同时对美国泰迪的冰淇淋炸丸子店造成了严重损伤。

美国泰迪店的店主泰迪·拉哈尔表示，这是夜谷数十年来遭遇的最严重的美食街时空漩涡。接着他开始嚎叫他能看见有人影从时空漩涡的深处走出，然后...

【背景出现静电干扰声】

呃，抱歉，但是...我耳机里能听见一些奇怪的信号。唔...只是一点小小的技术问题。让我瞧瞧这些电线是不是松了，马上就回来报道这个重要新闻。

哦，啊，好的，这一根看上去有点儿松；我把它拧一拧...

【静电干扰声加强，然后突然停止，凯文的声音出现】

凯文：...开始欢乐地上下跳动，因为他能看见有人影从时空漩涡的深处...

西索尔：哦不。

凯文：您好？有新朋友和我一起直播吗？这儿是漠崖的凯文。

西索尔：我们知道你是谁，凯文。顺便一说，就算你打算给你现在居住的另一个沙漠世界取了个名字叫漠崖，也不会让它变成漠崖镇。名字不是这么玩的！你不能管我叫萨索尔，然后就把我的名字变成那样。

凯文：哇哦，【笑】你真热情。你可真是个充满热情的人！你叫萨索尔对吧？

西索尔：西索尔。

凯文：令人愉悦。不过关于，唔，你所说的，虽然我住的地方的的确确是片沙漠，但我不知道它怎么就是你的世界之外的另一个世界。而且，我没给这个镇子取名叫漠崖，我很确信这名字是比我年长又聪明的人取的。我很高兴他们这么做了，因为你再也找不到比漠崖还好的地方啦。

【西索尔嘲讽地哼鼻子】

西索尔：真是个蠢名字！不论怎么说，夜谷这名字都好多了。举例来讲，我就更喜欢这个名字。不论怎么说都是这样。

凯文：这有点让人失望。但是，我从来没听说过叫“夜谷”的地方，我想象不出漠崖这儿会有任何不喜欢我们的人。

西索尔：你说你从来没听说过夜谷是什么意思？你和那个邪恶的斯特勒斯公司（StrexCorp）最近才试图占领夜谷。

凯文：斯特勒斯公司？那个假装友善的大型怪物企业？别和我提他们，斯特勒斯公司最糟了！斯特勒斯已经收购了漠崖的几家小企业，我对此很不高兴。我不高兴起来让我非常不高兴。我高兴起来才比较高兴。

不。斯特勒斯和我相信的所有东西相违。社区，电台，社区电台，政府干预世界，世界政府干预，秘密警察，还有，当然啦，可爱的猫。

西索尔：我爱猫！

凯文：谁不爱猫啊？没有心的人才不爱。【略微激动】没有爱的能力的怪物。没有爱的能力，西索尔！那才是不爱猫的人。

西索尔：哇噻，你比我记忆中好多了。

凯文：我想好好代表我的镇子。我们都是体面人，好人，分享我们拥有的东西：从我们自己和他人手中保护我们的警觉高压政府，在学校玩耍，在准军事俱乐部里勤奋训练，穿着笔挺干净的制服游行的孩子们。

西索尔：等等...你们的军乐队有笔挺干净的制服？但是那不是真的，自从...

我有没有可能收到了漠崖在那个事件发生之前的电台信号？

凯文：我...完全不知道你在说什么，不过听上去很吓人。

西索尔：所以，你不喜欢斯特勒斯？

凯文：当然不喜欢！不过别担心，我们不会让他们变得太强大的。咱们崖不会让这种事发生。

西索尔：呃，拜托你别这么叫它了。

凯文：没问题。我们团结一心，要把斯特勒斯公司控制住，让它只能在咱们崖做小型本地企业。

西索尔：听到这个版本的你真是奇怪。我-我不知道这迷失的信号是如何到达此时此地，但是...它就来了！这个在发生让你变成...之后的你的事情之前的你。

凯文：哇，听上去我把斯特勒斯公司踢出镇子之后有不少可期待的有趣事情。你知道他们在试图收购我的电台吗？你能想象那有多糟糕吗？他们很可能会让我停止播音，换其他人来做。或者，更糟的话，他们会试图彻底改变我的性格。啊，我决不会让那种事发生，我决不会——【静电干扰声中断了凯文的声音】

西索尔：凯文？凯文！...我觉得他听不见我说话了。

【凯文的声音再次出现，语调比先前柔和愉快】

凯文：你觉得谁听不见你说话啦？

西索尔：噢，感谢天上的光芒，凯文，你还在啊。我得警告你关于斯特勒斯公司的事。

凯文：警告我？关于斯特勒斯？为什么你需要警告我关于斯特勒斯这样诚实的家族企业的事呢？在他们收购了电台的几年间，我学到了很多，商务活动，勤奋工作的价值，个人责任，微笑，毁灭脆弱者，根除懒惰者，微笑，微笑，还有微笑，还有...微笑。

西索尔：哦，不。我肯定是收到了更近的过去的电台信号。

凯文：【笑】线性时间的扭曲正是我不相信广播电台的原因，西索尔。尤其是社区电台。

西索尔：凯文！你怎么成了这样？

凯文：我只是个乐天派的人。就像他们说的：“努力工作，努力玩耍。然后再努力工作，继续努力工作，工作得更加努力，一直努力工作，你工作得够努力吗？如果你想活的话就工作得更努力点！然后，然后，玩耍！玩耍得非常，非常，非常...努力。”

西索尔：你一点都记不起以前的你了吗？那个相信着美好，健康的事物，比如家庭，和充满关怀的极权主义政府的你？

凯文：我...噢！【笑】真是个好问题！我记得什么呢？

我记得我以前是个真正的牢骚鬼，对什么事都不满意！现在我要是和以前的自己说话，肯定会管自己叫苦瓜脸先生。

但是斯特勒斯收购了我的电台，此后所有的事都变得愈来愈好。【兴奋地笑】你相信吗？我之前还试图阻止他们收购呢！我拼尽了全力。我将我自己的身体——就这脆弱的东西——堵在斯特勒斯代表人员与电台入口之间，但他们用不道德的残酷方式通过了我的阻挡，让我的身体永久受损。我之前可真是个蠢蛋啊！

斯特勒斯一进入我的生活向我展现了微笑之神的力量，我就再也不一样了。我觉得快乐多了。我做下了恐怖的事。我觉得快乐多了。我撕扯，噬咬，咆哮...【低声】我觉得快乐得难以置信。我的皮肤被鲜血浸渍，血液从天花板上滴下，有人的喉咙在我手中喷血。快乐得欣喜若狂...！【喘息】

【笑着叹气】你知道吗？西索尔，谢谢你让我回忆起了这么美好的事。

西索尔：我真是太高兴我们把斯特勒斯公司赶出夜谷了。

凯文：喔，那可不对，西索尔。我们才开始进入夜谷。我相信我们几周前才收购了你的电台吧？

西索尔：哦，那是因为你正从我的过去和我交流，电台信号被短暂地错置了，很明显...有时候这种事儿就是会发生。你所处的那个时间里，我们还没发起那场反对斯特勒斯的秘密革命。

凯文：所以你是说，会有一场反对斯特勒斯的秘密革命？等等啊，我记个笔记。

西索尔：呃，啊，才不是，这听上去根本不对。我认为斯特勒斯什么都不必担心，只需要放松心情。心满意足。

凯文：西索尔！【笑】你的笑话让我开心极了【笑】。不过，以防万一，我要派遣一个新的监督员去夜谷。丹尼尔是我们效率最高的广播内容制造人之一，你会爱上他的。或者，不是现在的你，我是说以后的你。时间真怪异啊，不是吗？

西索尔：...真怪异啊。

凯文：是吧？总之，丹尼尔会密切注意情况，如果出了任何异常，那么，我和其他斯特勒斯公司的执行人员会立刻过来让事情重回正轨。

西索尔：好吧...呃...

凯文：噢，别因为自己难过呀，我们都会犯错的，西索尔。除了生产效率卓越，灌注满我们伟大的微笑之神的力量的斯特勒斯公司，他们不犯错。正因如此，我们才是他们脚底的沙粒，他们王座前臣服的脖颈。语言难道不有趣吗？

西索尔：凯文，我已经把你赶出过我的电台一次，我不会就坐在这儿任由来自过去的错误无线电波让你重新出现在这里。唔，我要是这么拧一下电线...

凯文：劳伦，劳伦！我刚刚在电台上听到了一些关于未来的有趣点子——【强烈的静电干扰声中断凯文的声音】

西索尔：他似乎不在了。

好吧，我似乎知道那对话造成的影响了，但是...卡洛斯总是告诉我不要因为无心之过责备自己，包括...会造成大型损害的悖论型无心之过。他...一直这么说。

现在那些技术问题都已经解决了，我想我该报道一下夜谷商场的尖叫时空漩涡的最新情况。你不会相信...

【咳嗽声】

哦不，谁啊？

【凯文的声音出现，低哑虚弱】

凯文：西索尔，西索尔。老朋友，是我。

西索尔：你听上去不同了。这电台信号是从什么时间来的？呃，你在你生命中的什么阶段？

凯文：我十分苍老。距离上次和你交谈已经过去了很多年。再次听到你的声音真好；再次听见任何声音都很好。

西索尔：我承认，这确实有些让人激动。未来怎么样？

凯文：荒凉无望。

西索尔：好吧，实话实说，这不是我期盼听到的。

凯文：噢，斯特勒斯公司和他们的微笑之神对我美好的小镇做了什么，他们对我做了什么啊。我不再是自己了，我只是是个微笑，和手腕的一阵抽搐。已经过了很多年了，西索尔，我已经和我自己渐行渐远。有时，我是一个我，有时又是另一个。他们对暂时困于我身体之中，具有情感的热量做了什么啊。

西索尔：哦，凯文。

凯文：“凯文”。就连我的名字也是一片陌生的臆想。我的唇舌已经遗忘了如何说出那个名字。曾经，我多善于言辞啊。

现在，我是个古老的存在，由于他们多年前对我所做的事而渐渐枯萎消损。微笑之神的力量源源不绝，它如潮汐般涨退，但是，如潮汐一样，它会卷土重来。

我时常幻想如果我从未遇见斯特勒斯，我的生活会是怎样的。我想象了没有他们的整个人生。这让我快乐。我虚构出每一个细节，我试图在真实的时间里这样生活，但那只是个轻柔甜美的谎言，如同砂糖一样融化在水中。

噢，西索尔，我真希望你早就认识我...在斯特勒斯之前，在一切之前，在我还是一个像你一样专注工作的社区电台主播的时候。我真希望你——【静电干扰中断了凯文的声音】

西索尔：但我认识你了，凯文，就在刚才！你听上去为你的镇子和你的社区而兴奋，你那么快乐，你是你自己。

凯文？凯文？凯文！

听众们，我得再次找到这个凯文。但是，首先，我必须为你们播报天气。

【“The Heroine” by Unwoman】

凯文：西索尔？西索尔？

西索尔：是的，凯文？我-我在这儿。

凯文：太好啦，你又回来了。刚刚你的信号中断了一下。

总之，我刚才在说，斯特勒斯想要买我的电台，但我决不允许。我会赶走他们的，西索尔！我会打败他们！

西索尔：啊，是这个版本的你。

凯文：我只有一个版本，西索尔，我是唯一的我！我们正在做好准备将斯特勒斯赶出镇子。约瑟芬奶奶，我在镇上最老的朋友（两种意义上），巴布罗·米切尔市长，镇边开发区的劳伦斯·勒文，我们过去都各有不同，当然了，我们将来也会不同。我们无法总是快乐，但是我们爱着彼此。我们是一个社区。

并且，这个社区有一个美丽的名字。我是说，你能想出任何一个比漠崖更美丽的名字吗？

西索尔：显然，任何一个名字。比如，说真的，任何一个名字。

凯文：但这不是关于这个美丽至极的名字。这是关于人们的。一个镇子就是镇上的人们，好与坏的结合体。而这就是我们将要战斗的原因。这就是我们将要取胜的原因。

嘿，你是未来的人，也就是说你知道这件事的结果！

西索尔：呃，是-是-是的，我知道。

凯文：所以呢？我赢了吗？所有事都一帆风顺了吗？

【西索尔沉默了数秒。】

西索尔：...是的。

【钢琴音乐】

你赢了，凯文。所有的事情都一帆风顺。你和社区电台大获全胜，而你比任何时候都要快乐。漠崖是个棒极了的镇子，而你在那里快乐地生活着。

凯文：噢，这真是太好了，谢谢你告诉我，我等不及未来到来的时候了！不过，我除了等待之外别无选择，我想是这样。这是未来运行的方法，科学家们老这么说。科学家们最糟了，是吧？

我确定我以后一定会再和你说话的。

下次再见，西索尔。下次再——【静电干扰声中断了凯文的声音】

西索尔：再见，凯文。我希望...

这有意义吗？

听众们，我...我该说什么好？显然，我-我希望事情向不同的方向发展了。那显然是我的期望。但是它们并没有。

当我们必须与已经发生之事一同生活时，由于没有发生的事而产生的感伤又有什么作用呢？我希望夜谷商场的美食街还存在吗？当然了。但它已经不存在了。

哦，对了。抱歉，呃，刚刚没机会告诉大家新闻。整个美食街和里面所有的人现在已经彻底没有了。

不论如何。

一个从来不是的副本？一个我从未拥有的朋友？一段从未经历的生活。夜谷和漠崖可能曾经是姐妹镇吗？曾经有没有一个时刻，这个可能性像是弥散入寒冷空气的吐息，直至消散在所发生的冰冷事实真相中？

我不知道。我只听见你所听见的东西。我只知道你知道的东西。很可能，你知道的比我还要多。

接下来敬请期待你胸中永远不会再正常起来的感情。

晚安，夜谷，晚安。


	31. 74 城市改革

记住你是一个美丽的人。你是一棵看起来很怪异的树，但是你是一个美丽的人。  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
你好，听众们。作为今天节目的开始，我被要求重新读一下这则简讯：  
市政厅宣布对于位于Earl和Somerset的角落，靠近Ralph的那处狗公园，将不会有任何改造。他们想提醒所有人，狗禁止进入狗公园。人类禁止进入狗公园。  
有可能你将会在狗公园中看到带兜帽的身影。  
不要接近他们。不要接近狗公园。  
栅栏是通电的并且极端危险。不要往狗公园里看，尤其是不要在任何带兜帽的身影出现的时候看。狗公园不会伤害你。狗公园将会像它一直以来的那样。  
“闭嘴，不要再说狗公园的事了，”市议会在简讯下面用手写加上这么一句。  
这则对于城市规定的提醒显然是为了回应近来夜谷市民们对于狗公园秘密而排外的生态的投诉。而这些投诉显然是由于某位……社区广播主播，和……本地科学家变得活跃起来的，他们秘密的使用狗公园往返于夜谷和另一个世界的沙漠之中，并且……通过广播电波让所有人为之活跃起来。  
显然。我并不确定。我的意思是，我不清楚任何事，真的。谁知道呢？我不知道。  
让我们关注体育新闻。  
夜谷高校蝎子队还没有参加任何一场地方比赛，但是已经得到了本赛季的第一场地方性比赛胜利了。这周五将与之进行足球比赛劲敌漠崖秃鹰队已经因为资金匮乏而被剥夺了参赛资格。漠崖今年都会一蹶不振了。  
我的意思是，那是个很糟糕的城市，但是很难不为此感到难过。那个城市在去年唯一的用人单位，StrexCorp，被全部收购随后经历重大重组之后一直面临着破纪录的失业率和衰退。  
漠崖高中不得不裁减了他们的体育项目，还有音乐，历史，审判模拟学，还有数学课。  
下周，夜谷蝎子队将会对战松崖蜥蜴监视器队，他们在去年的上个赛季中取得了9-1的佳绩。这对他们来说是应得的，值得一提的是，他们的所有球员都是幽灵，所以要拦截他们从他们手里抢球难于登天。  
蝎子队这个赛季没有他们的明星跑位Maliq Herrera，将会需要很多好运。在去年的声称他并非真实存在的丑闻之后，他放弃了足球选择继续他成为概念艺术家的梦想。他目前的艺术形式是在活着的树上进行木雕。目前他正在夜谷东侧的低语着的森林中工作，在雪松的树干上刻着“你今天看起来很不错！”和“我一直爱着你！”这样的句子。  
低语着的森林总是用恭维话引诱人类，然后吸收归化他们，把他们也变成树。但是，因为Maliq并非实际存在的，所以他得以免疫这种压力。  
哦！你猜怎么着？我们有一个新实习生了！她已经和我们共事了几周了，处理我们的社交网站账号。我几乎就像块老化石，对于像互联网这样的事情真的不在行。  
哦！实际上，我想我的上网许可证已经过期了很久了！  
但是，新来的实习生Danielle已经接手了这个烂摊子了，把我的工作电邮和我的汉尼拔同人诗歌誊抄到一个Tumblr网页上。曾经是实习生Maureen负责做这些但是，既然她已经离开了，我只能依靠Danielle的全部专业知识了。干得好，Danielle！哈哈哈！  
哦，说到这，关于最近对于狗公园的争论，我将要你去现场报道发生了什么。  
呃，Danielle正在制作人的位置上，摇头说不。  
Danielle，你看起来吓坏了！这是个简单的活儿！  
呃？嗯—嗯……  
哦，她—她正在写着什么。  
哦， 嗯，Danielle正把她的手放在有机玻璃窗上。她用黑色马克笔在她的手心上写着，“这种工作通常将使实习生处于危险之中，而我想要待在我的工位上，保证我的安全。我不想死。狗公园并不安全。请理解并尊重我的意愿。真诚的，Danielle。“  
Danielle的字迹非常清秀，手掌也很大。  
好吧。好吧。我能理解Danielle。我—我—我—我想你反应过度了。呃，上次我派一个实习生去报道狗公园的事，她可是当上了市长呢！但是好吧，你做你的事情吧。  
好的，看来我们收到了我们的第一份来自狗公园的目击者报告。呃，我们现在正在与John Peter—你知道的，那个农民？电话通信中。哦，John你现在在狗公园吗？

John Peter：你好哇，Cecil，我当然在啦！

Cecil：那里发生什么了？有民众在游行示威吗？还是说很平静？

John：那都取决于你把什么叫做“平静”，Cecil。我现在看着这些人，他们都拍成一条长龙，笔管条直，鸦雀无声—也许他们的呼吸频率有所不同，但是除此之外都是噤若寒蝉，心如止水。他们如此安静，缄默无言—除了一些偶然的沙沙声，喧嚣的物理存在之类的—但是所有人一言不发。

Cecil：这真是惊人！我对我我们的城镇感到如此自豪，他们正在对于城市的变化进行着非暴力的努力。这让我想起了经典的ins静坐，那是为了抗议……

John：那个…好吧，就像我所说的那样，Cecil，他们没有静坐，或者什么的。他们都笔直地站着呢。

Cecil：好吧，当然啦，我只是指……

John：哦你应该说你所想的事。这是句名言。你知道是谁说的吗？

Cecil：哦，我知道Lewis Carrol写了……

John：不。

Cecil：哦，呃，那么，是谁说的呢？

John：…而且现在头顶上飞着很多鸟，很多黑色的鸟正在市民组成的寂静地队伍头顶盘旋。这些鸟对这其中的一些聒噪尖叫，想要落在他们头上。有一名市民站在木管上，他的手臂完全张开，点着头，向一侧歪曲。他戴着一顶草帽，带着形状很不自然的微笑。他的眼睛是黑土色的，看起来似乎突出了他粗糙的面颊。那些鸟儿避免接触这个人。我想，也许，他就是这群人中的领导者，他同样站的笔管条直，一言不发。  
他如此心如止水。如此强壮。  
Cecil？

Cecil：怎么，John？

John：我现在正在盯着太阳看……

Cecil：哦，John，不要这么做，这对你不好！

John：这真美！这很疼但这真美！

Cecil：呃，John？

John：哦！云彩来了。真是得救了。

Cecil：所以，在狗公园的人们带着任何标志吗？他们穿着带标语的T恤衫，或者任何类似的东西吗？

John：他们全都是绿色的，长着叶子，从泥土中拔地而起。在头顶上长着一小簇棕色的头发。有些鸟现在在啄他们的脸了，吃着藏在下面的球根状的肉。  
嘘！滚开，你们这些鸟！  
很好，我想鸟儿们走了。哦！不，他们还在一些离得更远的人们头顶上盘旋。哦，他们现在在吃其他人们的头了！哦，这太野蛮了，Cecil，这太野蛮了！

Cecil：John，等等。你现在是在一片玉米地里吗？

John：…呃…

Cecil：这听起来像极了在一片玉米地里。

John：我不想就符号学语言和你争论，Cecil，我只知道我看见了什么。

Cecil：谢谢你的消息，John。

John：哦，祝你一切顺利，Cecil！能和你谈谈可真好。  
走开，你们这些鸟！

Cecil：现在，一些来自我们的赞助商的资讯。  
今天的节目由刀子赞助。  
需要切点什么？用刀子！需要在另外什么东西上捅个洞？试试用刀子。有一个东西而想要把它变成两个或者更多更小的东西？你可以试试用锯子。锯子有时候管用。但是其他时候，你需要用刀。  
听听刀子是怎么做的！  
（听起来不像一把手提钻）  
棒极了！  
（听起来不像一把手提钻）  
刀子！  
以上就是来自我们的赞助商的资讯。  
为了应对围绕“人和狗不得进入狗公园”的政策展开的争论，市长Dana Cardinal（哦！嘿，Danielle？这个就是我说的那个前实习生。你确信你不想去写一篇关于狗公园的报道？好吧，没事…）已经送她的紧急新闻发布会主管，Pamela Winchell，召开了一场紧急新闻发布会。以下就是她的发言：

Pamela Winchell：今天是我们城镇史上重要的一天。今天，夜谷的市民们发声了，并且他们说出了什么。我没有注意。我不能在同一时刻听见，看见或思考每一个单独的思想或是每个人的感受。总是有人试图在跟我解释什么。  
“让车子倒到后面去！”  
“不要用枪指着我，Pamela！”  
“格陵兰几乎被冰雪覆盖，而冰岛就是把爱尔兰拼错了！”  
总是有人靠近我的肩膀，告诉我什么事情应该怎么做，或者有人在我肩膀上哭，或者有人在我肩膀下面正在被夹着头。对我来说要处理的事情太多了。  
所以，你们中的一些人可能反对狗公园。或者，也许你反对反对狗公园的人们。我不知道。谁能说清呢？也许你反对狗停车。为什么狗会停车呢？狗又不能开车！  
（叹气）等等……你的意思是狗在叫吗？你是在反对“狗狂吠”吗？哦—呵—呵—呵—嘿—嘿，是的。我同意你这一点。没有什么比一只傻狗叫着它的傻想法更糟了。自己留着它吧，King Charles！没人问你！  
好吧，可能有人问了。我又一次问一只狗，“谁是乖孩子啊？”然后它就不出声了。它不知道。或者，它不想说。两个可能性都让我很难过。我仍旧对此感到难过。让我们为我的难过静立默哀一会儿吧。  
……  
好了。虽然，我还是很难过。但是我的悲伤已经好些了。  
你知道要皱眉头用到的肌肉比感到悲伤用到的还要多吗？这是真的。  
没有问题！我什么也没有问！我们结束了！  
哦，趁我还没忘…Cecil，我们能把我们一起喝咖啡的日子从周二改到周三吗？我在周二预约了牙医。我—哈！—我差点忘了我原本是被叫来干什么的了。哈。回头打给我，好吗？  
（回复的机械音）

Cecil：哦，我想我刚刚收到了一个来自Pamela的语音信息，而不是一次新闻发布会。  
没关系啦。  
现在，为你带来一些关于Ralph后面空置停车场的那个大洞的最新消息。  
一大群拥挤者聚集到了洞的周围，现在开始筑巢了。  
“我们已经完成了聚集，”这一群中的发言人说。  
没有人知道这些前拥挤者—现在是筑巢者了—是谁，或者他们通常的筑巢时间周期，他们就是喜欢这样安置在Ralph后面的空置停车场的那个大洞。他们同时欢迎其他人加入他们。他们曾经很喜欢挤在一起，但是现在他们的新爱好是筑巢。  
“来和我们一起筑巢吧，”他们的新闻工作者发布，“能发生的最糟糕的事情会是什么呢？我们不知道。并且我们想要看看是什么。”它总结道。  
这一群中的发言人刚刚又发布了一则新的声明：  
“不要认为我们喜欢筑巢，或者是不喜欢挤在一起。只不过筑巢是现在做的事情。挤在一起是过去做的事情。这是一切。”声明说。  
所以，去筑巢吧。  
同时，Ralph是我们广播站了不起的赞助商之一，所以可以的话也可以去购物。呃，也许因该先完成购物的部分。  
我们得到消息称狗公园现场的人群开始对占据着狗公园的带兜帽的身影喊叫了。他们喊着，“我不喜欢狗公园政策！”以及，“拜托了，我和我的狗能在狗公园里玩吗？”以及“这真是个不错的公园！”  
有些狗主人已经开始拿着裂开并且湿透的网球和被嚼过的飞盘，他们要求放他们进狗公园以便于他们能和他们可爱又忠诚的犬科朋友们做些锻炼。他们中的一个甚至喊着，“我的狗非常需要小便！看到了吗？”然后他们指着他们的狗，那只狗正在紧张的把它的重心从一条腿挪到另一条腿上，他的眼中充满了焦虑，它的脸明显在黑色的毛下面红了起来。  
为了应对高涨的非暴力反抗，Cardinal市长宣布她和市议会将会在今天召开会议商讨对于狗公园政策的改动。而市议会，异口同声的说他们讨厌这个主意，并且他们将会派遣差不多一打直升飞机穿过夜谷市，向所有市民喷洒镇定剂。  
好吧，听起来狗公园的事情要取得一些进展了。我希望他能尽快解决，因为事态已经矛盾激化了。我希望（哈欠）哦，我的天呐（长长的哈欠）。  
我最好播报，在我睡着之前，天气……嗯……嗯（Cecil打起了呼噜）

(“I Love You Oddly” by Rebecca Angel)

好消息！有镇静剂助眠的午睡让我得到了充分休息，充满了精神与活力。  
哦，更多好消息。在市长和市议会几个小时的会议之后，狗公园正式向狗开放了—首先要求它们至少存在三年。对于狗公园的是拥有很多规章制度，当然，现在还只是市议会的一个大纲。  
首先，任何想要带狗进入狗公园的人必须有一只狗。  
其次，狗的主人必须出具一份合格的书面文件证明他们与狗具有血缘关系。  
第三，在是评审委员会通过了申请之后，一名带兜帽的身影将会带着狗到狗公园中并同狗玩耍，使用市里提供的飞盘，小棍和球。  
狗主人在此期间不能跟随带兜帽的身影，并且在狗在狗公园活动期间将会被安全的关在泡沫聚苯乙烯容器中。  
市议会附加上为了这个新活动，汽油税将有小幅上涨。同时，他们将会在狗公园外侧加装一圈黑曜石围栏。他们补充了进入狗公园参加这个新活动的狗将不会被还给他们的主人。  
最终，他们雇佣了Troy Walsh作为景观规划在狗公园周围设计一个新的白百合花园。Troy对他做的所有事情都完成得很好，所以那该会很漂亮！  
好的，干得好，夜谷！这只是向前的一小步，但是你们的声音已经被听到了。我们经常想着这些政策而只是争论着谁应该被选为总统，但是真正的改变应该从家乡开始，从你的街道，邻里和社区开始。  
我对于今天我们的市民们做出的伟大贡献感到自豪。我们将会一起关注对于民众至关重要的议题，并且我们的领导将会听到我们的声音。真是激动人心！  
就像老话说的那样，“马将会在你的心上留下蹄印。”这将不会对，呃，团结精神与变革精神产生任何影响，这只是为了警告你马是很危险的并且会试图杀死你。知道了这个，你将能够完成任何事。  
继续收听，接下来将为你带来广受欢迎的新电影，“未剪辑的闭路电视连续镜头：雪铁戈#4172 左后方偏心轮“。  
而就像往常一样，晚安，夜谷。晚安。

今日谚语：“motel（汽车旅馆）”这个词，是由“hotel（旅馆）”和“murder（谋杀）”两个词组成的。


	32. 75 从狭缝穿过

这里不是目的地，这是一场无尽的筋疲力竭的旅程。  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
对于业余运动员，或者只是任何喜欢运动他们的身体（不管他们因为什么原因这么做）的人来说，这都是令人激动的一天。今天是一年一度的穿过狭缝马拉松赛。这场每年一次的马拉松是一场适合全家参加的慈善赛，人们跑过26英里长的赛道，或是等长的弯道，一路延伸，直到最终，穿过狭缝。  
竞赛组织人表示这将会是有史以来规模最大的马拉松竞赛，因为在遥远王子的预言者们的恐吓下，整个城镇都必须参加，所有参赛者都将被狭缝所吞噬。  
竞赛董事会主席，Susan Wilman，加上，“这听起来比它实际上更加富有戏剧性。对不起，你知道的，通常当你和你的一小群朋友聊天的时候，你们会产生一种共有的特别的说话方式，而这会对其他听你们说话的外人产生误导，或者造成他们的误解。我们说“狭缝将会吞噬他们”只是想要表示狭缝将会因为没被喂饱的饥饿而吃下他们，而他们将会消失不见。  
Susan笑了起来，继续说，“呵—呵—呵，又变成这样了！我把它说成这样听起来太吓人了，对吧？这听起来是不是很吓人？”  
她笑了。  
Susan笑了。  
她笑了。  
她的口中一片黑暗并且平淡无奇。  
她笑了。  
马拉松将于今天下午举行，并将会是我们所有人的葬身之地。很快将为您带来更多关于此事的消息，但是首先让我们关注一些新闻。  
漠崖市政厅和漠崖市长Dan Cardozo宣布（通过一份藏在一个幸运硫味咀嚼糖果棒的金色通讯稿），由于市财政的严重赤字，他们将不得不停止包括垃圾清运，道路整修和监护树木在内的一些市政服务。  
从本周一开始，市民们将不得不自己驾车倾倒垃圾，道路在夹杂着尘粒的沙漠的风的侵蚀下将会周期性的毁坏，并且树木的移动不会再被监视和记录。  
市议会和市长Cardozo表示他们已经做了在他们的能力范围内所能做的一切来避免这次的停运—包括要求联邦政府协助，出售市政府的资产，以及为沙丘的古代砂石神像供奉食物和酒，但是在StrexCorp公司在城中停止运营之后，灾难性的失业和税收下降已经过于严重以至于这些措施都无法挽回了。  
StrexCorp公司，当然，是漠崖的每一个人的前任雇主，直到公司的快速扩张计划涉及到了…附近的城镇…导致他们的衰败以及随后被敌对的毫无疑问并不是天使的存在接管。并不是天使的生物关闭了所有Strex办公室，并且解雇了（或者，按照他们的说法，“解放了”）所有Strex公司的前雇员并且这时候它们大体清算了Strex公司的资产以便于在夜谷这里建造一栋歌剧院。  
听众们，我对于正处于他们的危急时刻的漠崖深受触动。通常，我感到对此会表示轻蔑和嘲笑。我不会再报道更多关于此事的新闻了，因为我甚至不想再提到漠崖的事情了。  
现在，是重要的多的事情：Khoshekh，在广播站的男卫生间漂浮在距地面四英尺处的猫咪。  
我们接到了各种来电，电子邮件，求救信号，紧急光斑和摩尔斯电码，译出“救命！救命！我们已经在这里好几周了！上帝啊拯救我们的灵魂吧！”—我只能把这假定为听众们不厌其烦的希望听到更多关于可爱猫咪的消息。而我们有哪些关于可爱猫咪的消息呢！  
Khoshekh已经到了猫生中他的整个头骨都变得清晰可见的时候，而我已经拍了一张又一张的超萌的照片并且上传到了阅后即焚上，配上“谁是乖猫猫啊？”以及“看吧，我可怕的头骨！”这样的文案。  
当我在工作中倍感压力的时候，我就戴上保护装置并给自己注射一些预防性的解毒剂，然后去摸摸Khoshekh，听一会儿他那低沉的隆隆的呼噜声。  
他的那些小猫也像他们的爸爸一样，而且他们中的一些已经差不多像我们第一次看到Khosekh的时候那么大了。我最喜欢的小猫名叫Mixtape，他的前棘长得特别快。当他完全长大的时候他将成为一只相当大的猫猫—无法收拾的巨大。哦，那会非常可爱的！  
以上是关于猫猫的消息。如果有了更多关于猫猫的消息，比如说Khoshekh做了什么可爱的事情，或者无论如何就是看起来很可爱，我都会从无论什么我们正在播报的新闻中切换出来，告诉你们的。  
好了，让我们在进行一轮我的备受欢迎的解惑节目时段，“嗨，Cecil！”  
“嗨，Cecil！我和我的丈夫打了个赌，我们想看看你能不能决定我们谁赢了。我认为天空是由气体和距离构成的，而他而为天空是由距地面三十英尺高的草草涂装的胶合板做成的，用于向我们隐藏实际上在我们上方的恐怖的事物。这和我们打的赌无关，我们打的赌是：我们中的哪个穿召唤斗篷看起来更好看？后附照片。来自，仙人掌花丛中的的缺乏安全感的召唤者。”  
嗨，缺乏安全感的！哦，哇哦！好吧。我不得不说你们两人势均力敌。穿着召唤斗篷很难看起来难看呢。但是更重要的是，比起争论谁穿召唤斗篷更好看，你们应该赞美彼此穿着斗篷的独特姿态。珍惜彼此吧。为你们穿斗篷的样子而欢欣鼓舞吧，把你们的争论留给困难重重又令人不安的关于天空的真相吧。  
“嗨，Cecil！我正值青春期的儿子，就像很多他那个岁数的孩子一样，不能确定他是哪种人。比如说，有的时候他是一个水壶，而有时候他是一头熊，而有时候他又成了一个水坑里的水。很多形式的他很难被送去学校，而当他变成某正能够飞行的形式的时候，他的安全总是让我格外担心。‘不许飞到外面去’，我总是这样告诫他，但是我担心他不听。我能做些什么帮助我的儿子度过这段艰难的时期呢？来自，市中心的担忧的母亲。”  
嗨，担忧的。你应该想到我们都能轻易理解一个青春期少年的挣扎，我们中的大多数在某个时刻都曾经是青少年。好吧，那显然是年纪更轻的我们。好吧，除非是对于更年轻的头脑，青春期的经历对于其他人来说并不像它对于正在经历的人那样有着急迫而痛楚的渴求。听起来你的儿子似乎正在尝试着心得身体形态，看看哪个对他最好。也许他正在寻找一个会让在学校里的其他孩子觉得很酷的身体形态。不管问题出在哪里，支持他吧。对他充满共鸣，并且最重要的是，保证他免受其他人的威胁，能够形成他自己。做出错误的决定是他的事情，而你的任务是保证事情不会恶化到对他造成真正的伤害。祝你好运！  
最后一封信：  
“嗨，Cecil！我做出了一个糟糕的决定，它要吃掉我了。我的生活曾经是一种生活，而现在它变成了无法被修正的错误。到达者每天都会来，会吃东西。它给予，它也索取。然后它索取，它索取……我想哭，但是我不认为他们剩下的我的部分还能流出眼泪。我该怎么做？我该怎么做？来自，塘底孤儿院的恐惧者。”  
嗨，恐惧者！原谅你自己的错误是很重要的—即便它真的很扎眼。尽你所能的改正事情让它继续运行下去吧，我说。尽管，你的错误听起来……好吧，它确实听起来很糟糕。我不想再听到任何关于它的事情了。  
以上就是我们今天”嗨，Cecil！”的全部内容了，继续来电或者发来精神信息吧。  
听众们，看来穿过狭缝马拉松赛差不多就要开始了。在遥远王子的恐怖预言者们的帮助下，城中的所有人都被集中到了起跑线上。他们用他们带牙的喙和胃部的眼睛意味深长的目光指示着人们站到他们应该在的地方。  
这看起来会是一场有趣的比赛，所有人都在哭泣。  
住在城外的Larry Leroy，曾经开玩笑要藏起来，但是预言者们啄着他让他参加了自己的比赛。而他接着被尖叫着拖到起跑线就更有趣了。  
甚至市议会也在这场盛会中，他们可怕的力量也敌不过预言者的沉着和不屈。  
我也在这里—不要认为老Cecil就能例外！我和Carlos已经穿着化纤短裤在这里了。他穿着他的跑步专用实验袍，而预言者们允许我们带着移动广播设备以便于我能够继续播报广播节目，不过所有人都能在现场听到我的节目了，因为我就在这里和他们一起。  
哦！而且Dana Cardinal市长也在这里，紧张的嚼着一把泥土，以此开启了比赛。过了不久就会变成我们全都惊慌失措的向前冲着，预言者们会在我们身后若隐若现直到我们都被迫穿过了狭缝。这真会是不错的锻炼啊！  
但是，在我们等着的时候，让我们收听一则来自我们的赞助商的讯息。  
今天的赞助商是当你感觉你做错了什么，但是你想不出究竟会是什么的直觉。那是什么？你感到如此的内疚，但是你的内疚莫名其妙。它盘旋着，盘旋着，但是无处降落。你回想着这些天，试图找出这种恼人的内疚感的来源，但是却一无所获。然后你意识到从来就没有什么特殊的原因。那只是你的一部分。  
你就是负罪感。你就是羞耻感。  
这只会让你感到更加愧疚，更加羞耻，这种情绪不知怎的和你的每种存在形式都紧密联系在一起。  
就像阿尔伯特·爱因斯坦在他死后所说的那句名言，“电话是从房子内部打来的。”  
你有种感觉你做错了什么，但是你想不出究竟会是什么的直觉。今天就试试吧。然后是明天，明天，明天。  
以上就是来自我们的赞助商的资讯。  
最后，我认为在比赛开始之前，我还有时间播报这周的星象占卜。  
处女座：你应该再上床睡觉之前检查一下床底下。这样藏在你的壁橱里的东西会认为你还没有发现它在那里。  
天秤座：所有人都盯着你呢。所有人！盯回他们吧！  
天蝎座：火星正在和水星相交，这意味着你的头诡异的对于你的身体来说过大了，没有人想要告诉你因为他们不想让你有自知之明。呃！天蝎。  
射手座：你对于地震和行星相撞担忧过度了。你将会死于心脏病或者癌症，就像其他所有人一样。  
摩羯座：不要把你的钱虚掷在昂贵的汽车和奢侈的服饰上了。这些豪车和服饰的主人并不会因为你一直把发皱的钞票扔到他们身上而心怀感激！而且如果你想要扔什么东西的话，扔进垃圾桶就可以了。  
水瓶座：你最近压力很大。今晚为什么不去外面坐坐呢，放松下来，抬头看看星星，然后意识到你对于你所生活的这个差不多一无所知。  
双鱼座：蝎子并不像所有人认为的那样危险。试着把注意力集中在它上面。那将会使你在明天感到稍微平静一些。  
白羊座：我知道最近你过得很艰难，白羊，但是记住吧，爱总比失去要好。它真的很好，再好不过了。  
金牛座：站在裂缝上，会弄伤你母亲的后背。接起电话，会弄断你母亲的尾椎骨。在你的咖啡上加上奶油，就弄断你母亲的大腿骨。巫师的咒语拼写已经完全错乱了，而你必须一动不动的直到这一切颠倒回去。  
双子座：你将会遇见一个高大，英俊的陌生人。他将会进行自我介绍，你将会深入了解他，并且他也会深入了解你。他将会变老，他的皮肤将会松弛变薄。他将会不再英俊，他将不再是个陌生人。他将不会是他曾经是的大多数东西。他将会成为一个亲密的朋友，一个老朋友，一个你认识了很多年，一个你将会与之共度生命中最后一段时光的人。但是他会一直很高。很高。非常，非常高。  
巨蟹座：我不是说这是个坏消息，但是星星们只是说“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！！”我的意思是，也许这是个好兆头呢，对吗？对吗？这是一门非常不精确的科学。  
狮子座：今天是你的幸运日！这是个好消息，因为今晚是你的不幸夜。但是享受你的幸运日直到夕阳西下吧，直到日薄西山的那一刻。然后……然后……  
以上就是本周的星象占卜。  
哦！然后……我们这就开始啦！  
呃，起跑发令枪，指着我们所有人，准备射击我们中不肯起跑的人。看来比赛已经开始了。好吧，大家，如果我们最终被狭缝所吞噬，至少我们最终是和一个有史以来最友善的如同大家庭般的社区一起赴死的！  
无论如何，既然我们都在奔跑中，让我们关注最后的天气资讯。

(“Black Eyes” by David Wirsig）

我们穿过了弯道，一直到深处。我们全部，不管是否愿意，都向着狭缝跑去。我们全都穿了过去，到达了另一边。  
并没有什么另一边。  
我们到了那里。我们给曾经的我们发了摩尔斯电码，寻求帮助，但是他们帮不上我们。他们在狭缝之外。  
遥远王子满意了。他把所有预言者召回身边庆祝，他们咕咕的叫着，和彼此不停的融合和分离着，变化成惊人的样子。  
我们尖叫着。  
他们咕咕叫着。  
我们穿上黑色的大衣，永远的消失了。  
遥远王子穿上一件金色的大衣，永远的存在着。  
所有的黑暗只是厚厚的鸟类，所有的阴影中都窸窣作响，所有的表面都是活的！  
我们穿上黑色的大衣，穿过它们。我们穿过了狭缝。  
所以，现在是另一场超长的马拉松！我很高兴我们的政府在这样有趣的事件发生的时候仍旧鼓励着体育锻炼活动，而且我对于我们所有人都加入其中感到十分骄傲。我们将再也不会是同样的我们了。但是告诉你一个小秘密：没有人在经历了任何事之后还是相同的。你不会在两个时刻完全相同，而你的大多数不悦都来自于试图让自己维持原状的努力。接受你每天都有所不同这件事，并对此甘之如饴，把它当作一份礼物。为目前你所是的那个人的心愿和目标而努力，直到你不再是那个人，而所有事物又一次发生变化吧。  
继续收听，接下来将为你带来一个不一样的你，和一个不一样的你，和又一个不一样的你，每个“你”都否认着他们多重的天性。  
而在这狭缝之中，在这里我们穿着黑色的大衣，永远的消失了，晚安，夜谷。晚安。

今日谚语：Drake想要把你加入他在领英的个人网。


	33. 76 结语

再过几天时间，整个故事就都能知道了。这就是之后发生的事情。  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
在过去的几周中，我们都知道，发生了很多事情。我不会再一一复述一次了—我们都知道发生了什么。我们都读了不少东西，并且关注着整个最近的“国王城”领域的人们也通知过我们了。我们知道了Diane Crayton和Jackie Fierro忍受了怎样可怕的折磨。我们知道了他们的麻烦是怎样收场的。而且我们知道了有关穿着褐色夹克衫的男子的真相。我们现在知道所有有关他的事情了，因为Diane和Jackie发现了这一切。所以我不会再复述一次了。  
取而代之的，我将会谈谈关于咖啡师区的事，那里正在经历一次显著的人口增长，这也是整个“国王城”事件的结果。有那么多乐于助人的人们在城市中游荡，询问我们想要脱脂的还是2%，要不要再一起来点蓝莓司康饼。如果你打开一个壁橱，或者在自家草坪上挖个坑，就会有一个咖啡师从里面跳出来，问你需不需要一个托盘来装他们将要给你的咖啡。  
那么多咖啡。不管你想不想要。  
“这就来了！大量的咖啡。别跑。你跑不掉的。你要一个托盘来盛咖啡吗？”  
很快将为你带来后续结果。但是首先，让我们关注新闻。  
政府在周五发布了一份声明，最近园艺用品出售了他们可能涉及或没有涉及到的产品，他们否认知晓关于此事造成的事件的任何信息。一名美国政府代表，联合世界政府，影子政府，蜥蜴人，和星际外的观测者们，身上裹着粗麻布斗篷，以低沉的哇哇的声音说着：“所以，是的，我们最近出售了来自一些秘密政府工程和实验的多余和用过的材料，全部以园艺用品的名义掩饰。而且，是的，这对于人类生命和时间的本质法则的结果是令人遗憾的，而且是的，人们以我们之前甚至以为不可能发生在这个宇宙的方式死去了，但是……总而言之，还是这句话：美国。不爱它就离开它。”  
因为这些危险的实验材料被伪装为简单的家用商品和园艺产品卖到夜谷，有人因此被逐出这个宇宙的本质法则，当被问到是否有任何措施对这些人提供帮助时，这名代表只是重复着，“美国。不爱它就离开它。”每次重复的声音都变得更大一些，更模糊一些，从人类的说话声，直到变成了一串自喉咙发出的曾经是语句含糊不清的声音，同时代表渐渐缩进粗麻布斗篷中，直到斗篷掉在讲台上，里面空无一物，带着堆肥和酒精的味道。  
无论如何，这是一次相当典型的政府声明，希望这能解释清楚所有关于那些火烈鸟的问题。  
由于我们最近都读过的那些事情，图书管理员们比他们往常更加活跃了。目击者们，受其他害怕得不敢靠近去看的人们雇佣前去观察，报告称从图书馆的很多烟囱中能看到蒸汽和火花。尖叫声同时从楼里和目击者们的口中发出，透过窗户，他们瞥见了图书管理员们可怕的物质形态。  
甚至有些未经证实的报告中称，由于近来的事件造成的混乱，以及对图书馆建筑的损伤，一个图书管理员可能已经逃出来了。  
当然，这种规模的灾难上次发生还是在……哦，呃，我猜是……去年？所以，这听起来不大可能。真的，但是如果它真的发生了可就糟糕了。上次图书管理员脱逃的时候，我们在那么多不同的地方失去了那么多人。  
其中一个目击者，James Patterson（哦—和本地著名的奶农James Patterson没有关系）报告称图书管理员可能已经发展出了在精神上影响它们周围的人的能力，因为他离图书馆越近，他感觉到的对于读书的渴望越是强烈。  
“最近有什么好小说要出版了吗？”他开始问这些愚蠢的问题，对于书这种存在的危险视而不见。“哦，伙计，我真想看一本新小说！”他胡言乱语着—可怜虫，甚至意识不到从他嘴里说出的话有多可怕。  
我们不知道他是不是精神错乱了，也不知道图书管理员是不是真的发展出了使它周围的人想要真的看书的可怕的能力。但是全体市民都被建议与图书馆，以及任何可能很快出现在书店之类的地方的危险的书籍保持距离。我的意思是，你应该一直避开书记和图书管理员，但是现在这可能需要额外的预防措施了，比如说用吃西柚用的勺子把眼睛挖出来然后用三重螺栓封上你的门。  
现在，回到今日的结语上来。  
咖啡师的数量仍在持续增长中。整个城中，最近买卖兴隆的商家，普通的生意（像是加气站，股东购物中心，还有尖叫棚）现在突然都变成了咖啡馆，充满了完全相同的咖啡师，展现着他们，使用蒸汽牛奶制作咖啡，阐明你精确的死期的能力。  
这场危机让我想起了那个穿着褐色夹克衫的男子，他在我们城镇近来历史中的那么多次危机中一直伴随着我们。他在这种情况下会怎么做呢？  
也许，这会帮我们开个头。万事开头难，对吧？但是试着找到开端意味着处理时间的问题。  
科学家们有个关于向彼此解释时间问题而不笑出来的比赛。还没有人获胜过。  
那名男子第一次来找我们是在大约三年前，一个穿着褐色夹克的新来者。我记得他站在路边，笼罩在一台电冰箱燃烧时发出微弱的光亮中。  
而这就是这件事—这段记忆。当他在这的时候，我们不记得他。我们不断的遗忘他，穿着褐色夹克衫的斯佩克特。现在他不在这里了，我们就能清楚的记得他了。几年间的事件和经历向我们潮水般地涌回。  
我们记得他爬过了狗公园的围墙。我们记得他给我们看地图上一个离这里非常遥远的地方，一个我们完全无法理解的地方。我们记得他拿出了一张纸—上面写的东西成了谜，而它本身的物理性质是个大麻烦。  
但是在这里，我报道了一件我们已经知道了的事情，因为我们最近全都经历了这件事。  
老妇Joise向我发布了一则声明，以个人名义，作为我们私下交谈的一部分—她并没有说那是一则声明。那只是—她在对话中对我说的一段话。无论如何，这就是她说的：  
她说，“我总是很喜欢那个穿褐色夹克衫的男子。甚至在我对她感到害怕或者怀疑的时候也是这样，甚至是在他在午夜时分拎着手提箱出现在我的门前，手提箱中发出嗡嗡的蜂鸣声，拼命的敲着门对我不停的说着他有多么需要我们的帮助，我们多么应该帮助他拯救他的城镇……甚至是，我在他需要帮助的时刻无视了他，我也喜欢他。甚至是在我完全忘记了他，甚至对他的存在一无所知的时候，我也喜欢他。你知道的，这种Carlos做的水果沙拉真是好吃啊！”  
而我完全同意Joise的声明。我们在一起吃午饭的时候吃的水果沙拉真是超美味，而我狼吞虎咽的吃完了，尽管我最近在试图减少我的肉食摄入量。  
我有点跑题了。  
让我们回到重点上，我们最近似乎都要被无尽的咖啡师的蒸汽咖啡毁掉了。这当然是，近来涉及到Jackie和Diane的事件的直接后果。  
所以……这就是。  
听众们，看来我们需要一名新的实习生了。实习生Danielle不再来办公室了。我的意思是，Danielle有一大堆关于广播站实习生“在劫难逃”的疯狂理论，所以她想要留在站里，只做电脑相关的工作。她坚定不移的拒绝了所有现场报道工作。  
所以我遵照她的意愿，让她负责社交媒体账户—我以为这样就能让她高兴了。但是几周之前，我们交给她一项简单又有趣的工作，为了本站的MySpace，还有我个人的Google+还有阅后即焚账号，去给我们广播站的驻站猫咪Khoshekh拍照，她就……不再来上班了。我想她只是再也不想来上班了。  
但是听着，如果你比Danielle更想要学着怎样开始你的广播生涯，我们很乐意你来广播站做一名实习生。要成为一名社区广播实习生所需做的只有，在电台管理层在你家门口围着你大喊，“这是下一个！这是下一个！”的时候，不要跑掉。  
现在，是一些来自我们的赞助商的信息。  
（呃，从个人来说？我觉得这段广告有点……恶心，我稍微预警一下,但是我跟电台管理层说了我会按着它写的去读的。）  
以下就是。  
我们中的很多人都喜欢书籍。我们中谁也不想承认。我们知道阅读书籍会是我们变得反常，堕落，怪异。我们中的很多人可能会说—比如说在广播上—书籍是危险的应该避免与之接触。甚至对我们自己想想“我爱书籍”这句话都让我们因为一种私密的羞愧感而颤栗。  
我们知道我们只应该看政府的小册子，还有在谷物食品盒子后面的预言……但是一次又一次的，我们发现我们自己回到了对于书面语言黑暗而病态的渴求中。  
我们中的谁能够说他们没有，在他们的床下的一和亚麻布中，埋进一本读熟的Kate Tempest的《铭记新祖先》，或者一本Annie Baker的佛蒙特州戏剧集？  
考虑到这一切，我们应该团结起来，不正常者们？一种异常行为如此正常以至于完全不异常，而是一种发自内心的根深蒂固的情感，一种如此常见的隐秘的渴望，以至于在太阳之下这完全不是什么秘密了？我们是否应该开始承认，我们又有些喜欢接触并阅读书籍？  
不！当然不！我们应该感到羞耻并对彼此藏起那些书，并对那些敢于透露他们有着和我们相同的欲望的人表示嘲笑和虚伪的愤怒。  
哈珀永久出版社。所有我们那些文学作品将藏在你没有标签的棕色包装纸袋里。你的信用卡账单明细中会显示“当然没有书籍”。  
没有人知道你是一个阅读书籍的怪人。  
以上就是来自我们的赞助商的讯息。  
呃，书籍。  
咖啡师的人数仍旧在持续增长，几乎每个小时都会翻一番，尽管这对于现代科学，古典科学，和相反科学来说都毫无疑义。  
Carlos正忙着寻找解决方案，但是与此同时，镇里的人们已经被突然出现在他们面前的咖啡的选择而淹没并吓坏了。他们在尖叫。他们尖叫着逃跑了。  
Larry Leroy，住在城市边缘之外，告诉我他现在能看到他们了，那些咖啡师，他们美丽的翻涌着。  
“他们有这么多人手，准备了那么多咖啡！他们那么殷勤！这可能就是了，”Larry说。  
“那可能是任何东西，”他接着说。  
“每时每刻都可能是最后一刻。我们应该一直为可能不再有任何可能的可能性做准备。我们都生活在悬崖边缘，但是这也很棒！这些咖啡师简直要爆炸了，对吧？”  
也许如果那个穿着褐色夹克衫的男子要是在的话，他会有些主意的，有些解决办法，或者甚至只是在这里出现在这场灾难之中，照例被遗忘掉。但是，当然了，他不在这里，而我们都知道为什么。我们现在都完全清楚他是谁了。  
哦。哦！Carlos给我发短信了。他……哦。好吧。  
他说他对咖啡师这整件事有了办法。  
哦，嘿！这可真是明智！  
而且这也顾及到了那……另一个问题。你知道的，那个如此惊人，如此耗费时间精力，以至于在我们的记忆中格外鲜明，现在我甚至不需要向你解释的问题？  
好了。在Carlos执行他明智的计划的时候，我将会执行一个我自己的明智的计划—为你们播报天气。

(“Endless Dream” by God Is An Astronaut)

现在，我们在这里，在之后。  
Carlos的计划……好吧，我们都看到它以及它的结果了。没必要在这里再做总结了。  
我们在这么大的事情发生之后做了什么？在曾经身临险境而之后不再（意味着他们不再置身危险之中，或是—以实际存在的意味—他们只是……不再存在了？）  
好吧，我将告诉你我将做什么。我将会去和Carlos一起打保龄球。今晚就是联盟之夜了，而我们将会和老妇Joise组队。当然，她现在又能用她的左手了，现在我们所谈的这方面的事已经完全完事了，所以我们的分数应该有所提升。  
还有…其他的什么？天空，当然了，总是这件事。  
让我们从这里开始，脚踏实地的找出我们的路。其他城镇，其他地方……这个城市。这个地方。  
我想，很快的，这座城市将回到它原本存在的日常中去，直到它很快又暴露在新的危险中。就像是心跳一样：一次突然的，暴力的搏动—而在此之间是一阵平静。它本身有一种节律。一种对应。在搏动之间的一阵寂静。  
夜谷现在正处在平静之中：医院里的医生们正在继续他们神秘的日常；典当行（当然了，在最近发生的事情之后，它的名字改了）；区办公室，和……哦？看来有一个狼蛛大家族占据了那里了，而且他们看起来很不悦。我可不想成为他们正在寻找的人。  
月光通宵餐厅，我确信Steve Carlsberg会想要停下来买一块不可见派尝尝；我们的市长，Dana，准备好了完成她的工作；Carlos的实验室，他也将在那里完成他的工作（很快见，Carlos！）还有……还有其他的一些什么。  
穿过沿街房屋，穿过城镇，我能看到在天空中有一个点，在其中一所房屋上空漂浮着，闪烁着越飞越高。我不太看得清那是什么……但是它很可爱。  
从各种意义上来说，整个城镇都摆回了正轨，继续着之后的生活。在所有这些我们知道发生过了的事之后。我们全体。  
除了，当然，一个人。一个人失踪了。一个我们都很想念的人。一个不可能被记住的人。一个现在不可能被忘记的人。  
一个穿着褐色夹克衫的男子。  
而接下来是什么呢？  
好吧，我想可能是另一个人，要讲另一个故事。我们，我们每个人，都有一个宏大的故事要讲给别人听。  
继续收听，就在接下来的几天中（或者，取决于你所在的地点的时间，任何你决定着手关注此事的日子）将有一份关于导致这次的结语的事件有一份四百零一页的事实报告—你喜欢的事实报告零售商有实体书，电子书和有声读物形式可选。  
与此同时，在你还没有阅读的一切之后，晚安，夜谷。晚安。

今日谚语：“晚期资本主义”是一个如此甜蜜的乐观主义词汇。


	34. 77 陌生人

当一扇门关上时，一扇窗也会被关上。还有其他所有的门和窗。这所房子是活的，而且他不知道你在这，这真恐怖。  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
今天的头条新闻：有一个陌生人站在我们广播站的大堂中。这个人笔直地站着，就在我们的前台前面。我们的前台，Lance，一直在问这名陌生人需要什么帮助，或者他们来这里找谁。陌生人纹丝不动。Lance说他从没见过有陌生人进来过。他抬眼看去，陌生人就在那里，距Lance的前台八英尺远。  
这名陌生人的眼睛颜色比一些人要深一些，而比另一些人的眼睛要浅一些。而这名陌生人的头发，牙齿，衣着，嘴唇，皮肤也是这样。  
陌生人站着的时候手臂放在两侧，体重均匀的分布在臀部上—一个僵硬但又随意的姿势。陌生人能被看出正在呼吸。很难精确地指出陌生人正在看着哪里。更难说出陌生人想要干什么。  
Lance告诉我他会告诉我关于陌生人的最新消息，我也会转告给你们的，听众们。  
现在是儿童趣味科学事实角时间了。  
你知道地球上70%的表面都被水覆盖着吗？这是真的！科学家们相信另外30%是某种动物的皮毛。他们的数据显示，世界各大陆是由一只缓慢移动着的海洋巨兽皮革质地的背部形成的。他们不知道具体是什么兽类，但科学家们希望它很可爱。  
或者，至少，无毒而容易照顾。  
科学家们希望他们所发现的这些是错的，但是鉴于他们是科学家，这基本上是不可能的。  
为了避免巨兽现出原形，请尽量轻声慢步，让它察觉不到你的存在。  
以上就是本期儿童趣味科学事实角的内容。  
Dana Cardinal市长今天早晨宣布她已经联系上了邻近的城镇漠崖。  
“那是个恶心的城镇，里面的居民都糟糕透了，而我们不会再和他们说一句话了。”如果我是她，我就会这么说。但是，实际上她说了：

Dana：当个好邻居意味着什么，夜谷？我们让他们充分的了解了我们吗？我们打个招呼吗？我们避免了目光接触，安装了坚固的大门，并且向中心报告了任何可疑活动了吗？邻居情谊能到什么地步呢？  
因为我黑进了我朋友的手机，并用训练有素的鸟类来记录他们所有的活动，这就使我成为一个好人，一个好邻居了吗？  
正是如此。  
但是在我们的视线之外呢？我们能看到谁呢？我们的善意能到达多远呢？在我们城镇的限度之内？在我们街区的范围之内？只到我们的鼻尖吗？  
夜谷的人们啊，我们有一个机会能帮助正处于需要中的邻居。我已经与我在北方的朋友接触了……  
等—等等，我被告知那不是北方。那是东方。哦……他们到底在哪个方向？什么？它在变？真的吗？  
好吧。  
嘘。嘘——！  
……是在我们附近的沙漠中的朋友们。  
因为财政上的困难，漠崖的人们正处在需要中。我们全都涉身其中，夜谷。疾病会传播，不管是病毒造成的疾病还是经济上的疾病。我们不能无视我们的邻居，我们的朋友。  
今天我要市议会与漠崖，我们最近的家人般的城市，谈判达成了一项低息贷款。我认为他们也会为我们做同样的事的。  
（Dana开始听起来就像她在说话的同时嚼着什么一样）  
如果我听起来非常热情，那是因为我的心中充满了热血。如果我听起来非常聒噪，那是因为我的肺中充满了词句。如果我听起来像是我在吃着什么，那是因为我的嘴里填满了土。有时候我感到焦虑了就会吃土，或者是在我感到快乐的时候，或者是我在说话的时候。我喜欢吃土。  
（Dana的声音恢复了正常，她的嘴里不再塞满东西了）  
我希望你能支持你的邻居，不管他们住在哪个方向。我希望你能够支持我作为市长做出的决定。  
日安，夜谷。

Cecil：Cardinal市长的代理人，Trish Hidge，说这是不容置疑的。然后她抱起了市长，用斗篷遮住了两人的身体，从人群中跑过，撞到了几名记者和围观群众，还有一些认为因为自己在公共场合锻炼身体就比其他人都了不起的慢跑者。  
市议会已经表示了他们反对市长对于帮助漠崖的计划。市议会在他们的房间里跺脚，用力甩门，大声地播放Rehana的音乐，以此表示他们的意见。  
我不得不说，我在这个问题上同以市议会的意见，听众们。我理解Cardinal市长关心正因为经济问题而挣扎的漠崖，她是个仁慈而富有同情心的人。但是，就像诗人Robert Frost曾说过的那样，“有了好篱笆才有好邻居。非常结实的篱笆。带铁丝网和炮台的那种。让那些邻居呆在外面。”  
Frost是对的。  
我在大多数问题上支持Dana，但是我得说，把你的同情心留给你自己城镇的人们吧。  
一些关于在我们大堂中的陌生人的最新消息：  
那个陌生人仍旧站在我们的大堂里。Lance识试图接近他，但是因为恐惧退却了。陌生人笔直地站着，从他的动作看出他的意图是不可能的。任何陌生人可能发出的声音或是做出的动作都会从线性叙事和常规意义中解离出来。陌生人在任何时候都可能突然的趔趄一下，或是发出尖叫声，不需要任何明显的理由。所以作为在大堂里里这个人最近的人，Lance的心被恐惧紧紧攥住了。  
Lance提到他能听到呼吸声。那并不是粗重的喘息声，但是也不是很平静。  
“那是一个人的呼吸声。”Lance确信的说。  
我不完全确定Lance对这一点有多确信。我同样也不能确定任何人对任何事能有多确信，所以我们就采信Lance的说法吧。  
听众们， 如果你要打电话给广播站，我对此感到抱歉， 因为Lance已经对任何事都感到毛骨悚然而动弹不得了。他认为他看到陌生人动了，但是他同时认为他没有。他极度需要有人向他解释关于这个出现在我们的大堂里的人的事，但是他还没有得到任何解释。  
Lance现在在哭泣，但是流不出眼泪。  
他现在在尖叫，但是发不出声音。  
他希望能有勇气触碰那个陌生人，攻击那个陌生人，打几拳踢几脚抓几下那个陌生人。他想要感到放松，释放因神秘感带来的疯狂。比起这种在一无所知中的等待，他宁愿承受立即的痛苦。  
Lance想要叹息，但是他做不到。他不记得他上次吸气时什么时候的事了。他不能确定什么是真实的。所以他对于你一直受到我们在这个广播站里的语音信息感到很抱歉。这是很难熬的一天。  
很快为你带来更多相关消息。但是首先，当我们看看这周的社区活动安排。  
周四下午，将会有一场为所有先觉者成员准备的免费冰激凌联谊会。如果你是先觉者，请去秘密地下仓库。那里将会有冰激凌，彩带横幅，当然还有一场地掷球比赛。如果你不是先觉者，请无视这条通知。可以的话准备一些瓶装水和子弹，并祝愿一切都好。  
周五晚上，将会是黑暗猫头鹰音像店的90年代时尚之夜。所有人都被要求不带讽刺的穿上90年代的T恤和帽子，他们通常是讽刺的穿着70年代的T恤和帽子的。店主Michelle Nguyen要求所有人尽可能的真诚。讽刺是不可接受的，只能是研究性的，博物馆式的，蓬松的卡车帽，上面带着像是“嘿，啤酒！”或者“我喜欢高速公路”或者“狗狗”这样机智的玩笑，配上气笔喷绘的像是响尾蛇，老鹰，热熔胶枪，或者纱门这样的图片。  
Nguyen要我不要邀请大家参加这个活动。  
哦。  
哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦……我应该在把这个念出来之前读读整篇新闻稿的。  
而且…我…刚刚收到了……一封新的来自黑暗猫头鹰音像店店主Michelle Nguyen的新闻稿，宣布活动被取消了，因为人们已经知道了。  
（低语）对不起，Michelle！  
在周六，StrexCorp—之前是一家漠崖公司而现在已经是夜谷的产业了，由显然不是天使的存在所有和经营—将会成为一个叫做“免费歌剧日”的新活动的首席赞助商。这个活动将让任何人都能不用支付任何费用就听到歌剧。事实上，你甚至都不需要去新旧夜谷歌剧院就能听！歌剧将由多个分布在夜谷居民区的扩音器播送，就在大多数的居民家门口。  
在周日，夜谷歌剧院将举行他们最受欢迎的每周活动，“无歌剧日”，市民们将有24小时不会听到歌剧。完全没有人被允许播放歌剧。来自一家私人武装佣兵公司的持枪士兵将会在街道巡逻确保没有人播放任何歌剧。  
“什么是歌剧？”一个武装士兵问另一个。  
“我不知道。”另一人回复。  
“那会是歌剧吗？”另一个问。  
“让我们去看看，”他们会一起说，举起他们的来复枪，接近了那个看起像是自动洗车机的东西。  
周一早上的无关紧要。什么也不会做。安静，抬头看着天空，就像上面有你要的答案一样。那上面没有。天空如同岩石一样沉默。非常沉闷。你将会在周一的早晨，当你顺从的选择在它漫无目的的折磨中度过这一天的时候，发现这一点，在刷牙的时候嘟囔着，“没有别的什么有意义的事情可做。”  
现在是段来自我们的赞助商的资讯。  
今天的节目由……好吧，由……你的妈妈赞助。  
她可好了，她给我们寄了一张十美元钞票来做这期节目。这比我们通常的广告费要低上不少，但是你妈妈是最棒的！  
她还给我们写了一封信，说她希望你在收听这期节目的时候感到开心，她知道这是你最喜欢的节目（哇哦！）而且希望你知道她非常爱你。（哇哦哦哦哦哦！）  
你的妈妈还想知道你是不是还在和那个男孩见面。他是个坏孩子，而且她不喜欢他的纹身。并不是说有纹身的人都是坏人，她不是那么说的，但是……  
“你想等他60岁的时候他的皮肤看起来得什么样啊？”她加上，“你想任何人的皮肤到了60岁的时候得是什么样？”她重复道。  
这则信息是由你的妈妈带给你的。  
好消息，听众们！我们发现站在我们的大堂里的那个陌生人终于动了！不幸的是，那个陌生人开始朝着Lance的方向缓缓走去了。陌生人抬起了一只手，起初这很难被察觉，但是渐渐的那只手几乎擦过了Lance的脖子，好在Lance意识到了并且从他前进的方向跳开了。  
Lance现在站在他的转椅后面，小心地观察着陌生人的下一个动作，尽管陌生人移动得如此缓慢，看上去几乎是静止不动的。  
这就像是那句关于青蛙和煎锅的老话？我的意思是，她们说如果你把一只青蛙放进煎锅并且非常缓慢的加热，那么你就是一个从虐待无辜的动物中获取乐趣的反社会人格的人。对青蛙好一点，好吗？他们很可爱，对生态系统至关重要，但是也很容易会死掉。  
（从远处传来了尖叫声）  
（倒吸一口气）哦天呐！Lance！  
听众们，我得去看看我的同事怎么样了，呃，但是首先，我必须向你们播报天气资讯。

( “Meet You at the Gate” by Jayne Trimble )

听众们，我们找到Lance了。  
他蜷缩在储物柜黑暗的角落里，眼神呆滞，嘴巴微张，他灰白的嗉囊不自然的伸长着。  
之前那么安静，那样近乎笔直的站在大堂里的陌生人，现在已经无影无踪了。似乎，他们仍旧在这栋建筑里，无时不刻准备突然再次现身。  
我弯下腰，去看Lance的手。他总是一个优秀的接待员。  
好吧……他没有那么棒。我的意思是，并没有什么全国接待员排名系统嘛，我怎么能知道呢？我从没自己做过这件事。呃，他应该是一名接待专家，从我对于这件事所知道的全部来看。  
但是Lance是个好人。他喜欢电影。他总是梦想着搬到好莱坞，成为一部大制作动作片的化妆师。他喜欢化妆。但是这个梦想因为他总是找不到好莱坞究竟在哪里，以及如何到达那里而无法实现。大多数航空和巴士司机总是在他试图买票的时候对他熟视无睹。我所见过的任何地图上都没有那个地方。很可能Lance只是凭空想出了那个地方，让他的意识能从乏味的日常生活中解脱出来。  
无论如何，他的化妆技术迟早会派上用场的，他把自己化妆得就像那个他最喜欢的纪录片，午夜凶铃里，藏在柜子里的那个可怜的女孩一样。格子裙子配白衬衫，长发，诡异的尸体般的脸。他真的抓住了人物的特点！  
我跟他说干得好，他从储物室里爬出来说谢谢。我告诉他有一天，会有人发现好莱坞在哪里，那样他就能去那里，成为一个非常著名的化妆师。  
他什么也没说，我们在沉默中静立了几分钟。  
哦，我在社区大学报了一个关于交谈的艺术的成人教育课程。他们说每个优秀的交谈者都应该试着留出五到七分钟不说话的时间，以便让其他人说话。Lance也报了同样的课，所以我们两个都留出了很长的沉默的时间，让别人有空间说话。  
最终，我们的实习生Kate进来告诉我们她的室友打来电话说有一个陌生人就站在她们的公寓门口。那个陌生人没有动，没有说话，也没有离开。  
Kate说她需要早些离开来处理此事。她重复了几次，每次的声音都稍大一些，语调更重一些。  
今天好好休息吧，Kate！  
哦，Lance回到了他的工作上，他感觉好些了。我让他去查看未接来电，语音信息的指示灯快速地闪烁着，表明信息满了。我们好像收到了好几打来自夜谷居民的电话，报告说有陌生人—站着，安静的，一动不动—在他们家门前，或者坐在他们的车的后排座位上。几名居民在午夜躺在床上的时候，转身就发现一个陌生人出现了，就躺在他们身边，空洞的眼睛没有焦距。一动不动。  
听众们，花点时间看一眼你的门外吧。看看沉默的面朝你的窗户，或者在走廊尽头的角落的陌生人。忍着不适看看你的淋浴间吧。只是为了以防万一。确定没有人在那。  
如果他们在那，好吧，耐心一点。他们移动的非常缓慢，他们会动的。  
你知道吗？可能躲起来等陌生人离开会比较好。这可能没事……但是可能藏起来比较好。或者跑掉。可能只要弯下腰，闭上你的眼睛，然后指望他们现在不在你附近就好。  
继续收听，接下来将为你播放人类呼吸的声音。这大概只是你自己的呼吸声……大概。  
就像往常一样，晚安，夜谷。晚安。

今日谚语：作为选民我只关心一件事。除非候选人是一只北极熊宝宝，否则我是不会支持他们的。


	35. 78. 烹饪时间：感恩节特辑

烹饪一顿没有哪家人能吃完的大餐，背诵一段没有哪家人能完全信仰的祷文，并承认一段没有哪家人能完全理解的恐怖的历史。  
欢迎来到夜谷。

Cecil：我们今天为你们准备了一顿大餐，夜谷：与Earl Harlan一起烹饪的感恩节特辑。我们的嘉宾，当然，是Earl Harlan，夜谷最著名的餐馆，Tourniquet，的副主厨。谢谢你今天来这，Earl！

Earl：谢谢你的邀请，Cecil。

Cecil：Earl将会带领我们进行我们整个准备和烹饪一顿基本的感恩节大餐的整个过程。我知道你们中的很多人有你们自家古老的家传配方，仍旧写在你们自己原本的山洞岩壁上，但是Earl有些新窍门来帮你改进这些传统菜式，而且有很多人—比如我和Carlos—从来也没做过（甚至也没看过）感恩节火鸡呢。这真有趣！  
我们要从哪开始呢，Earl？

Earl：好吧，这一点都不吓人。今天我将向你们展示如何以简单的五步烹饪完美的感恩节火鸡—屠宰，清理，清理内脏，填充然后烹煮—还有一些必不可少的配菜，像是土豆泥和蔓越橘酱。

Cecil：这听起来好极了，Earl！但是，在我们开始之前，让我们关注一下一则关于审讯Hiram McDaniel的好消息吧。  
本世纪的夜谷审判工作正在开展中。Siobhan Azdaq法官已经被指派负责此案。Siobhan实际上并不是一名法官，她是一名夜谷日刊的剧作家。但是，鉴于夜谷从未进行过审判，我们身边并没有很多法官。  
因为Siobhan对于当代舞台艺术有着如此细致入微的了解，还有一种尖刻且毫不宽恕的批评态度，她似乎很适合决定嫌疑犯的命运—这也正是她将要做的。我的意思是，无辜的人被逮捕并被审判？哈！我从没听说过有谁是无辜的！哈哈！  
（Cecil清清嗓子）  
Hiram McDaniel，一头字面意义上的五头龙，在试图谋杀现任市长Dana的时候被捕了，同时他还涉嫌密谋，殴打和故意损坏私人财产。  
这场审判将在我们能够找到Hiram的同类之后尽快执行。到目前为止，他们找到了一只蝾螈。但是它太小了。而且不会说人类的语言。更不用说要怎么才能让他坚持足够长时间听取律师讨论陪审团的选择。而且，它是一只两栖动物，并不是爬行动物，所以……这不是很合适。  
他们确实还找到了另一头可以加入陪审团的五头龙，但是结果发现她是Hiram的姐妹，Hadassah。而她并不乐意被指派陪审团的工作，更别提是要审判她的兄弟。  
检察官，Tory Walsh，正在四处推销他的主意……把人打扮成龙的样子，让Hiram感觉他受到了公正的审判。着看起来是能做到的最公平的事情了，因为所有人都知道比起法律条文所说的，正义更多还是体现在所有人的感受上。  
稍后将为您带来更多关于这场世纪审判的后文。  
现在，让我们回到和Earl Harlan一起的烹饪中来。

Earl：谢谢，Cecil！现在，让我们来烤火鸡吧！  
第一步，找到一只火鸡并屠宰它。

Cecil：好诶！

Earl：我用枪射杀了我这只，但是你可以用一把刀，弓箭，一把沉重的扳手，你的牙……随便什么对你来说最顺手的东西。  
下一步是清理你的火鸡。从它没有生命的尸体上拔下所有的羽毛。切掉它的头，还有全部六只鸡爪。现在，一种冒险的烹饪方式是拿出一些鸡爪，和冰淇淋放在一起作为一种传统的Svitzish式配菜。  
下一步，去除火鸡的内脏，不要被它的臭味吓坏。把你的刀子深深的插进它的腹部，然后让一切掉在地上就行了，你完全用不着这堆东西的。

Cecil：好吧，实际上我妈妈曾经为我们煮过火鸡内脏来着。她管那个叫鸡杂。

Earl：哦，你妈妈跟你说谎了，Cecil。

Cecil：那她给我们吃的是什么啊？

Earl：让我们填充火鸡吧！你刚刚在说啥？

Cecil：好吧！

Earl：我曾经用陈面包来填充火鸡，但是既然小麦和小麦制品会变成蛇要你的命，我们用陈年报纸好了，把它们团成一团，塞进火鸡肚子里。它们会吸收掉火鸡的大多数毒液，所以……异曲同工，真的。  
在填充之后，洒进一些像是盐，胡椒，百里香，鼠尾草和一把草这样的东西……随便什么你能在周围找到的。把它们在火鸡上面堆成一小堆，然后整个送进烤箱。  
在你等着它烤好的时候，可以看看电视上的足球比赛。我计划今年和我的儿子Roger一起看些比赛。上个感恩节我们一起看足球赛，但是那个时候我刚刚突然意识到我成为了一个成年人，而且还有了一个我根本没听说过的儿子，所以我还不知道他的名字呢。那个真是令人尴尬。  
此外，我们中谁也没听说过足球，更不用说它错综复杂的比赛规则和在舞姿上的限制了。  
我们全都沉默的坐着，等着它结束，想要跟彼此说话，但是不知道该说什么。

Cecil：沉默是金，Earl！好吧，感恩节足球赛是我的最爱，因为我的姐夫能几小时都不跟我说话。  
Carlos喜欢看大阅兵，但是我看不下去流血场面，所以我蒙上眼睛让他跟我讲他们都是怎么死的。

Earl：我试图和Roger一起建立我们的家庭传统。试图和Roger一起建立任何东西。

Cecil：很有趣。而且，嘿！我这次记得为你的到来租一台烤箱了，Earl！  
现在，你已经在今天的节目之前准备好了我们的火鸡了。它现在正在烹煮中，缓慢的在低温675度烤制。我等不及想尝尝了！  
但是首先，播放一条公共服务通知：  
夜谷公园管理部门希望通知您，熊是一种很危险的动物，你应该注意同它们保持距离。  
但是相反的，熊也很可爱！所以想和它们离得太远也很难。  
夜谷公园管理部门清楚熊看上去就像想要拥抱一样，而且可能他们确实想要拥抱！也许一个拥抱正是让它们从进攻性的一面中冷静下来的做法。谁知道呢？实际上，夜谷公园管理部门的游骑兵们也在熊究竟是可爱的还是危险的之间摇摆不定。  
根据最新的公园管理部门在野外安全手册中所写的，“这很难说。我不知道，试着拥抱一头熊，看看会发生什么吧！”

Earl：这本手册也太胡来了。熊是很危险的动物，Cecil。谁也不应该拥抱……

Cecil：我们就不要吵架了，Earl！  
以上就是夜谷公园管理部门发布的公共服务通知，由一群熊花费他们的资金购买了一些播出时间。  
让我们的话题回到最终的感恩节配菜上来，土豆泥！

Earl：好的。土豆泥通常被认为是一道简单的菜，但是要做好它仍需要一些技巧。很多人想他们只需要把土豆，酱汁，黄油和奶油拌在一起就行了，但实际上比这可复杂多了。

Cecil：真的吗？我已经使用这种标准做法好多年了。这看着还行。

Earl：哦，但是Cecil，这还有很大改进的空间呢！取而代之的，你可以把土豆煮上45到60分钟，让它彻底变软。生土豆很难捣碎，更不用说咀嚼了。

Cecil：哦，我从没想过还能这样！

Earl：人们也总是忘记把黄油从蜡纸或是锡箔包装里取出来。你在用黄油之前当然应该去掉包装啦。还有，确保你的奶油是新鲜的。你不应该使用任何超过了，像是，六个月的高脂奶油。

Cecil：真是意想不到！我从没想过这些！

Earl：还有听着，盐和胡椒对于普通的土豆泥来说已经足够了，但是如果你真的想要让你的菜肴更上一层楼，让全家对你的厨艺大吃一惊，那么让我告诉你我的秘密调料配方吧。

Cecil：那是什么，Earl？

Earl：我稍微多加了一点盐，还有一点额外的胡椒。一丁点儿就够了。

Cecil：太出人意料了！

Earl：然后你只要把它们放进一个大碗里，然后搅拌研磨，直到它变得足够热乎能端上餐桌。  
你知道的，我最近经常为自己和Roger做这道菜。

Cecil：他喜欢吗？

Earl：我说不清。他吃了，然后说，“谢谢，呃……”  
然后我说，“爸爸？”  
然后他说，“好吧。”  
然后他上床睡觉了。

Cecil：哦，这可真是温馨！

Earl：最近我发现他在半夜醒来往外走。我有天晚上不出声的起身跟着他。他走出家门，在附近的街区里走着。他走过了每条街，但是从没走过回头路，也没有两次走过同一条路。他没有停下来看任何东西，只是在黑暗中行走着。  
有次一个戴着兜帽的身影与他擦肩而过，但是他们都没有注意到对方。戴着兜帽的身影显然看到了我，但是我想他们也看出了我真是一个担忧的父亲，而对刺探他们的任何秘密活动都不感兴趣。戴着兜帽的身影点点头就让我过去了。

Cecil：然后Roger……之后回家了吗？

Earl：是的。他走过了每条街，每天晚上都以不同的顺序，然后回到床上。

Cecil：老兄你可真是遇到一段奇遇啊！  
现在让我们收听一段来自我们今天的赞助商的讯息。这是Deb，一小块有感知能力的烟雾。

Dab：你好，人类听众们。今天的节目由玉米荣誉赞助。感恩节就要到了，无论如何，你的感恩节不能没有玉米。  
感恩节是一个美国节日。玉米是美国的代表作物。美国的生命之源。没有玉米你就无法生存！如果我们没有玉米，就没有玉米饼，玉米糖浆，或是软饮料。如果没有玉米，我们将失去狗，还有汽车！我们甚至将失去月亮。所有一切都是由玉米制成的！  
听听你的心跳。“兹————！”你听到你的心跳了吗？我是一小块烟雾，我不知道心跳听起来是什么样的。但是在我的想象中它可能是这样的。“兹————！”这听起来就像你的胸中充满了玉米，我的朋友。所有这些玉米，被泵入你那精致的人类血管中。  
这不是你能选择的东西。玉米也是。你是自由市场和人口过剩的共同产物。  
玉米。吃了它。  
这则信息由玉米和想象出的美国玉米农民为你带来。

Cecil：谢谢，Deb！

Earl：这可太潮湿了！

Cecil：这是Deb为你准备的！  
好吧，说到玉米，这让我们想起了我们最爱的感恩节菜式，蔓越橘酱！

Ear里：很多人看不起罐装蔓越橘酱，但是不要这么快就下结论！它很便宜，易于储存，而且—如果料理得当的话—你能把这平平无奇的罐头食品升级为餐桌上最令人津津乐道的菜肴。

Cecil：好消息！我有整整一碗橱的蔓越橘酱呢。我真想听听我应该用它做什么。  
……Earl？

Earl：有天晚上我在碗橱里找到了Roger。他只是坐在那里。他没有躲起来，也没有哭。  
当我问他在做什么时候他只是耸了耸肩。我问他是不是一切都好，而他说，“当然。”

Cecil：告诉我，他在学校表现如何？

Earl：那可是跌宕起伏。没有关于他出生的记录，或者他在去年秋天之前的档案记录。我不认识任何产妇，而他对于一年前第一次出现在我家之前的事情毫无印象。  
尽管他缺乏户籍文件，学校还是让他入学上课了。他和大多数孩子都相处融洽……但是有些对他挑刺。他们管他叫“幽灵儿”或者“僵尸儿”之类的，因为他的皮肤发灰腐烂，而且他几乎是透明的。

Cecil：哦，小孩子有时候是很残忍的。

Earl：尽管如此，他的学习很好！他还在上小学，因为他看起来只有八九岁，但是他的老师Ms. Blackwell说他的阅读和数学已经达到了成人的水准，所以我们正尝试着教他一些更加高等的内容。他的读书报告选题是伊曼纽尔·康德的著作！

Cecil：Roger真是个优异的孩子。你也是位好父亲，Earl。你知道这一点，对吧？

Earl：我不知道他是怎么想的，Cecil。我试图和他沟通但是他看起来……有距离感？厌倦？我不清楚。

Cecil：他是个孩子。这……这很难。我想。本来对于一个被领养的孩子就—

Earl：但是，他不是被领养的！他看起来就像我，Cecil！看到了吗？这是他的照片，而这是我小时候的。

Cecil：哦，哇哦！你们两个看起来一模一样！这张你的照片是什么时候拍下来的啊？有—有很多烟在你后面翻涌—

Earl：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！着火了！

Cecil：哦，天呐！听众们，我们的烤箱突然着火了。  
（Cecil咳嗽起来）

Earl：这边！这边！

（Cecil咳嗽了几声）  
Cecil：你在哪？  
（Cecil又开始咳嗽）  
Earl？  
哦，烟太重了！  
听众们，在我寻找Earl的时候， 我将为你们播报  
（Cecil仍在不停咳嗽）  
天气。

( “Autumn’s Echo” by Stripmall Architecture)

Cecil：呃，我们的火鸡已经做好了，你也已经收听了整个我们的感恩节特辑，Earl。这看起来真是美味！

Earl：是啊，火鸡烤的非常完美！一旦烤箱开始着火，你就知道到了该把里面的火鸡取出来的时候了。

Cecil：好的，哦！让我们从美味的蔓越橘果酱开始吧。  
嗯！哦，这真棒！它在酸味和甜味之间达到了我最爱的平衡，此外嚼起来咯吱作响的冻玉米给这道粘稠的菜肴可喜的增加了更加丰富的口感。

Earl：我同时推荐在最后加上一把月桂叶。

Cecil：美味！  
现在让我们尝尝这道Earl特制的土豆泥。  
嗯！它充满了温暖的黄油为！就像人类脚底的皮肤一样！

Earl：不要忘了我的特殊调料配比！

Cecil：哦—哦！我已经忘了。  
让我们再尝尝感恩节大餐的重中之重，火鸡。向我们介绍一下这件杰作吧，Earl！

Earl：烤火鸡比你想象的简单，听众们。不要被吓坏了！我射杀了这只火鸡，放干净了它的血，拔掉了所有羽毛，去掉了它的内脏，然后切掉了它的头和爪。然后我把东西填充进它的尸体，然后把它放进烤箱。

Cecil：让我们尝尝吧。  
（Cecil在咀嚼）  
嗯！  
（Cecil在咀嚼）  
真是……  
（Cecil在咀嚼）  
哦……好吧……  
哦。

Earl：它好吃到你说不出话来，Cecil！  
今天的节目对我意义重大。我经历了艰难的……好吧，复杂的一年。还有烹饪，烹饪为我带来了这么多乐趣……好吧，消遣。  
能来和你还有你的听众们一起共度一段美好时光真是我的荣幸。

Cecil：Earl？来我们家过感恩节吧。

Earl：我……  
不了。

Cecil：来吧！拜托了！我和Carlos都希望你和Roger……

Earl：谁？

Cecil：你的儿子？

Earl：对。对！

Cecil：我很想要请你们两个来。我的姐姐和她的丈夫也会来，此外我的外甥女Janice也会来，这样就有人陪Roger说说话，一起玩了！

Earl：我不想打扰你们。你家能容纳那么多人吗？

Cecil：哦，当然啦！另外，我和Carlos会做饭的。你在这个假期不用干活啦！

Earl：Cecil，我不知道该说什么好。

Cecil：好吧，实际上我们可能需要你在蔓越橘酱上助我们一臂之力。我有二十罐这玩意要准备呢。  
但是，除此之外你和Roger只要坐着试图理解足球赛就行了。可能还能听Carlos给你们讲讲阅兵式上折磨人的场面？呃！  
哦！在我做饭的时候不要让Steve进厨房！

Earl：谢谢你，Cecil！

Cecil：不客气。  
哦！我等不及想要试试新配方了。我将会在今天的节目结束之后直接出去刺杀一只火鸡，我超级兴奋！  
听众们，再次感谢你们的收听，同时感谢来自止血带餐厅的Earl Harlan为我们带来这些非常有用的小妙招！  
接下来将为您播出对这期节目几乎相同的重播，但是会加入额外的词，几乎改变所有原本的含义。  
就像往常一样，晚安，夜谷。晚安。

今日谚语：如果一辆车向你闪大灯，那可能是一群帮派分子。如果你闪烁大灯回敬他们，帮派分子可能会给你蛋糕。这是一个蛋糕帮。


	36. 79 迷失在邮件中

我们带着什么东西回来了，什么我们无法逃离的东西：一次去往最深的太空的绝妙假期的记忆！还有，残暴的遥远王子。  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
听众们，今天是夜谷庄重严肃的一天。甚至比去年的庄严节还要隆重，那时有三个人被压制过度而不得不用聚会帽和放屁垫来恢复活力。  
今天是重温日，一年一度的特别日子，在这一天我们停止我们的日常活动，来回忆那些有可能在无休止的血腥太空战争中为我们牺牲了他们的生命的人。我们不确定他们的生死，因为我们的时间与那些在时空聚拢的遥远星系间的战场上为我们奋战的人之间有上千年的时差。  
但是，我们假定他们都是英雄。  
在这一天，我们把我们的政治分歧置之度外—即使那是深刻而苦涩的，令我们分裂的分歧，像是对山脉的信仰和不信—我们全都齐聚一堂纪念那些将会死在距今几千年后的人，并希望这场胜利的不可能性能比过去减少一些。  
就像所有带有深刻的痛苦的严肃的事一样，这种纪念最好的载体是一场市民游行。  
从演播室向外看去，我能看到游行的队伍被围观的人群包围着，而一切都已经就绪准备开始了。象征意义上的死者在队伍打头，他们每个人都带着那些前往了时空的远方而再也没有回来的人们的面具。  
在那后面描绘着浮动的大蛇，它的口中含着宇宙，这是以一种有趣的方式提醒我们即使是星辰有一天也会被吞噬。  
在那个怪物后面跟着我们的市长，我的朋友，Dana Cardinal，她被装在市长出席正式场合专用的棺材里。  
在她身后是参加血腥太空战争的市民们，他们正在为可以向我们理解的那样毁灭我们所在的现实的炸弹筹集资金，仍需近六亿美元才能达到目标。下次他们出售烤箱烤制的饼干的时候帮他们买一些吧！  
下面短暂的离开一下关于游行计划的话题。  
本周整周，我们都在试图联系你们，听众们，征集有关血腥太空战争是如何影响了你们的生活的故事。你从Black Dauphin那里了解到了如何在你的身体内建造一座胜利花园，Sarah Bismuth分享了她出售代表着每个参加血腥太空战争士兵的玩偶，并展示了他们将会遭受的实际伤害的Esty小店的故事。  
而现在，今天，用她们自己的话来说，我将为你带来一个父亲志愿参战的女孩的故事。让我们一起来听听吧。

（卡式录音机开始运转的声音）  
Basimah：呃，我是Basimah Bishara，夜谷中学的一名初中生。我的父亲，Faqir Bishara，在我六岁的时候就离开我们参加了血腥太空战争。  
我还记得当那个身材高大，银色皮肤的招聘人员来到我家的时候，他走过发光的走廊，他的声音，就像，滑动的哨声，但是那时我听到过的最悲伤的滑动的哨声了。我的父亲永远的消失了……但是同时，他也没有完全离开。  
我想我是个很普通的学生……不管是从什么意味来说，我从没有像拉拉队队长那样长出翅膀，但是我接受了。我的数学不好。我的意思是，我很擅长数学，但是停止了在那上面花费心思。那看起来指向了某种我不愿知晓的真相。  
我很擅长科学和英语。我曾经是行进鼓号队的成员；现在我更喜欢吉他。我和我的朋友们组成了一个全女生的打击乐队。我们被称为超能少年。  
我猜它的运作方式是这样的，在父亲他们为期百年的旅程中，每年他们会唤醒他一次并允许他发送一条信息回地球。我有一个大家庭，所以我并不像是我感觉的那样缺乏关爱。  
有时我觉得如果我爸爸完全不能联系上我，我还会觉得轻松一些。  
不，我并不想这样。我爱他！  
我希望他没有走。  
这些信息出现在我的夜间立场中，在那些凝胶状的扭蛋胶囊里。它在我的手中，温暖又柔软。那些语句被印在里面的塑料小球上。  
他每年只能给我发一条信息，而且他每次都是在我的生日前后发给我，但是从没在正好是我生日的那一天发过。我不知道是他弄错了还是他们这么干的。或者，也许，这只是因为时间的流逝又变得诡异起来了。我希望事情是这样。  
对于我父亲，他在11天前离开了我，但是对于我来说，那几乎是我整个人生的长度了。等我变成了老太婆的时候他还在他前往战场的路上，向我发着信息，在他的记忆中还只是他几周前离开的样子。  
这太蠢了。  
这并不蠢，我猜。  
尽管如此，这还是很蠢。就是这样。  
（卡式录音机停止运转的声音）

Cecil：还有一点关于Basimah的消息，但是我们得先向你播报关于游行的消息了。  
啊，现在迎面走来的是使者，听众们！如果唯一从战争中回来的使者没有到来的话这就不算是重温日了。它从深坑里被拖出来了，它来了！  
没人知道这位使者是什么，或者为什么使者穿着一身宇航服。  
哦！它抬起了遮阳板露出了一道缝隙，以便我们能一瞥头盔的内部。而且它在……它在说着什么！嗯，我们会努力解释的。  
“所有这都毫无意义。结束战争。”  
好吧，当然啦，这就是整个问题所在了，听众们？如果我们结束这场战争，它将永远继续下去。我们必须继续战斗来把战争带向结局。这就是为什么那些勇敢的人们要入伍，一直在军中效力，并将会永远在军中服役下去。  
这就是使者，严肃的提醒我们，为什么我们的志愿军一直继续在血腥太空战争中作战。啊。真是个勇敢的存在！  
说到那些志愿军，血腥太空战争夜谷退伍军人协会将在本周六举行一次售卖炸鱼的集会，筹集资金建造一座无名士兵雕像，但是是在1000年后的将来建造—那个时候我可能就能知道那名士兵是谁了。带上朋友，家人，鱼，还有随便什么其他你想要炸的东西，到位于废弃罐头厂的围墙之间的美国海外退伍军人协会集会去。  
哦！呃，哦不！呃，在我从Shriner的侏儒上移开凝视的目光的同时，让我们收听一则来自赞助商的资讯。  
你有干眼症吗？红眼病？山羊眼？蚜虫眼？其他你目前用不上的眼睛？我们Richter的眼睛玻璃小屋想要你的眼睛！  
我们会收购你不想要的眼睛，并把它们变成玻璃，制成价格公道的窗户玻璃。  
怎么做？不要问。  
来Richter的眼睛玻璃小屋，它就在高速公路的螺旋弯道旁边，松动的巨岩的阴影下。  
已经不再接受土豆眼或是石头眼了。不对我们的窗户玻璃在您睡着的时候看着您的行为负责。  
现在，让我们回到Basimah的故事上来。

（卡式录音带开始运转的声音）  
Basimah：“这艘船非常大，它让我想着大事，Basi。”  
这是他对我的称呼。是我六岁大的时候的乳名。  
我已经不再是六岁大了。  
他写出的东西全都是混乱的。  
“他们说我们将要参战的理由是一种类似于粉饰或是自尊的念头，但是它会把我们都害死。如果这个念头深深植根于你的内心，那就完了。Basi，你还记得我们在哄你上床睡觉的时候唱给你的那首歌吗？吧啦啊吧嘟啦，啦什啦什。  
然后他写出了整首歌，但是他写出的整首歌词都是错误的。我猜他是仅凭记忆写下的。  
我在两个月前拿到了一个胶囊，他在那里面告诉我他希望我成为一名医生，这样我就能治愈像是癌症那样的绝症了。”像是癌症，”没有什么东西像癌症。只有癌症本身。  
当然，我会把它治愈的，在太空的爸爸。毫无压力，对吧？  
大多数我父亲发给我的信息都是关于我需要以何种方式过我的生活的清单，我应该做的事情和我不该做的事情，你知道吗？他要我每天祈祷，听我妈妈的话。当我九岁的时候他警告我不要和男孩子接吻，直到我16岁，到时候……好吧，我猜现在这对他来说有个好消息了！  
分歧是从小事上开始的。他说我在八岁生日的时候可以得到一只小狗，但是我得到了一只蜗牛。当我15岁的时候，他希望确信我开始戴我的头巾。妈妈说我应该自己做出决定，所以有的时候我戴头巾，有的时候不。像是，在清真寺里一直戴着，但是在学校不常戴。诸如此类。  
我的父亲正在和一个不是我的人，一个不存在的人说话。他想象了我的整个童年和青年。他假设了明显的里程碑式事件，比如说开始中学生活或是那个初吻，但是……他不知道那场我几乎花了我的整个十四岁才从中恢复的车祸。我不能给他看我写的诗，也不能告诉他实际上我有一个女朋友而不是男朋友。  
他对于我和我的妈妈来说是个幽灵。或者，也许，因为他在我逝去之后还会在这很长时间，我对于他来说才像个幽灵一般。  
我知道了我的父亲因为参加血腥太空战争而得到了一大笔钱之后感到很舒心。这足够照顾我和妈妈很长时间了，而且，真的，有一个在太空中的爸爸只是另一种拥有一个家庭的方式。每个人都有他们自己的活法，你知道吧？  
比如说，所有超能少年。Clara出身于一个直接来自五十年代的小家庭，但是，就像，字面意义上来自五十年代，即使她在2015年过着她的生活。Neesha有一个理事会的父亲。Jacqueline的母亲是只蜘蛛。所以只要你是被爱着的，一切都无关紧要。  
所以我的爸爸是个太空幽灵。我接受的。我只是希望我的爸爸爱我，而不是11年前的我。  
或许我也并不在乎这个。也许我希望他能回来。我希望他能成为我的爸爸，而不是一个一直困扰着他的幽灵的爸爸。  
（卡式录音机的声音停止了）

Cecil：稍后将为你带来更多Basimah的消息，但是首先，让我们关注天气。

(“Sharon” by Good San Juan)

游行结束了。大多数围观者都已经停止了围观，风把重温日的纸面具吹拢到一处，并把它们随意抛弃在我们的人行道和马路上。  
我发现一只在我的梦中反复出现的孤零零的狗在一个街区之外盯着我看。一辆卡车轰鸣着开过。所有的一切再次平静下来，万籁俱寂，然后……

（Cecil被一种并不是不像几声长笛的声音打断）

哦！哦，天呐！  
哦！你吓了我一跳！  
呃，听众们，使者突然毫无预兆的出现了演播室中……甚至没有打开门。它坐在我身边的椅子上，缓慢的旋转着。它的遮阳板打开着，而我被迫凝视着使者的头盔内部那不可名状的黑暗。

（并不是不像几声长笛的声音又响起了）

呃，我想那是在问我是否理解非现实的本质。  
呃，使者，我理解梦想和幻想，以及这个黏糊糊的有时候令人难以置信有时候又让人痛苦不堪的围绕着我们的世界，但是我只能体验我所拥有的七种感官。

（并不是不像几声长笛的声音又响起了）

听众们， 使者正在说，非现实的本质是经验和现实的联系，但是又是分开的。所经历的事物可能并不真实，而真实的事物可能永远不会被经历。  
好吧，到这里还只是基本的几何学，这些我们全都在三年级就学过了。使者要跟我们说些什么呢？

（并不是不像几声长笛的声音又响起了）

使者说……在一千年内，我们毫无理由的把浩瀚的太空染成了红色。我们所发动的这场战争是毫无目的的。  
但是……如果重温日在治安官的秘密警察的命令下让我学会了什么的话，那场战争就是它本身的目的。

（并不是不像几声长笛的声音又响起了）

呃，使者要求我……结束这场冲突。

（并不是不像几声长笛的声音又响起了）

但是……  
我很抱歉，使者，我—我—我没有能力结束血腥太空战争。不管怎么说所有血浆已经溢出到太空了，或者说将要溢出，或者……也许在未来某个理论上的时间点将要溢出，我—我只是个不起眼的广播主播。而你是寄宿在一个死去的宇航员的宇航服里的一片有感情的虚无。我们两个怎么能希望停止一场战争呢？我不知道！  
我只是不知道。  
使者离开了，或许它从没来过这。也许它没有。无论如何，那个时刻只是我的一种经历，而不是什么我确定一定是真实的事情。  
让我们听完Basimah的磁带剩下的部分吧。

（卡式录音机开始运转的声音）  
Basimah：人们总是对我说，“你必须以你去参加血腥太空战争的父亲为荣。”我曾经肯定那种说法。但现在不了。我不在乎有人说我自私自利或是忘恩负义，我的父亲做出了错误的选择而我希望他回来。  
他写下的歌词都是错误的。  
“你将要看到，我将要奔跑，我将要飞翔，我将把这种爱带回给你。”

（并不是不像几声长笛的声音又响起了）

哦！你是怎么进来我的房间的？

（并不是不像几声长笛的声音又响起了）

你是什么？  
你是什么？  
……爸爸？  
是你吗，爸爸？  
（Basimah笑了）  
爸爸！爸爸！  
（卡式录音机停止的声音）

Cecil：听众们，我不知道使者是怎么最终出现在这个三天之前就送到演播室的录音带里的，因为这名使者早上才被从深坑里释放出来。  
但是，虽然我不知道我最爱吃的那种派是怎么制作的，当我订购它的时候，它就会被送来，热腾腾的美味极了！我不知道邮件是怎么被投递的，但是每天，就像发条一样，每天都没有邮件！我不知道走失的宠物最终是怎么跑到月球上去的！但是他们就是上去了。而且他们在哪里建立了一座美轮美奂的城市。  
我的时钟显示现在是12点01分，纪念日结束了。我们可以回到我们的日常生活中，忘记正在进行的血腥太空战争。或者说，将要进行。大概在距今1000年之后。  
也许，在1000年中，零一或两天，那些我们送到一场我们谁也不能理解的战争中参战的勇敢的志愿军们，会允许所有念头中最危险的一些进入他们的脑海：  
他们将会回来，回到家中，回到我们身边，不顾时空的法则。  
也许就像一位古代先哲的那句仅被记住一半的话一样，也许他们会带着这种爱回到我们身边。  
或者，也许，他们已经这么做了。  
继续收听，接下来将为您播出一些即将按照或者不按照它们的顺序发生或者不发生的事件。  
从目前来看，以我现在正经历的，晚安，夜谷。晚安。

今日谚语：你想过飞机为什么能飞起来吗？好吧，没有人知道答案是什么。飞行员们不敢问。如果我们问了，它可能就不能再飞了。


	37. 80. 镇上的新治安官

我与法律斗争，法律胜利了。我无视了法律，法律胜利了。我遵循了法律，法律胜利了。

欢迎来到夜谷。

镇上来了个新治安官，夜谷。我们的前任治安官离开了，我们从来不知道他的名字，从来没看到过他的脸，从来没通过声码器听过他的声音。我们的前任治安官是神秘的，隐居的，非常喜好古典音乐，和高层腐败，很少抛头露面，而当他出现在公众面前的时候总带着一顶有角的巴拉克拉法帽。

新任的治安官性格更加开朗，拒绝戴传统的面具或是角，而且实际上允许别人知晓自己的名字（顺带一提，是Sam）

这位治安官今天早上召开了一场新闻发布会，宣布他们接管了秘密警察，马上生效。

接下来将为你带来更多关于此事的消息。但是首先，让我们关注一些社论。

现在是假期，夜谷。我知道你们中的很多人正与你们心爱的人在一起。我知道我就会和我最爱的家人一起分享一些蛋酒：Carlos，Abby，Janice……和其他人。

但是，让我们不要忘记那些默默的让我们的生活更美好的人。那些邮递员，咖啡师，送餐员，出租车司机，还有那些来自含糊地威胁着的政府部门的特工们，他们坐在我们家的窗外，一夜又一夜的记录着我们所有的对话和活动。想象一份家庭间谍的工作该有多枯燥吧。他们全天无休的呆在那里。他们会睡觉吗？他们会和家人一起度假吗？他们会有休息时间吗？谁知道呢？

所以，有一天，我从家里带了一些小饼干，给了坐在没有窗户的货车后座的特工们。她的名字是Monica Barnwell，她真是个可爱的人。我发现了她在过去的几年中对监督我作出的努力工作，她对此感到非常感激，而我感谢了她对我们社区的服务。

我们稍微交谈了一会儿，然后我说，“好吧，得回到我们沉闷的生活中了！”同时我低头去看我的鞋。

她说，“谢谢，Cecil。”

然后我说，“Monica，你是否希望我……我不清楚……质疑世界政府，或者变得更反战，或者有更加不和谐的政治观点，或者别的什么？只要能让你的生活变得更有趣一点。”

“哦，那会很有趣的，Cecil，谢谢！”她说。

然后我回到家中告诉我的男友我想要一顶贝雷帽。红色的或者迷彩的都行。

所以在夜谷的这个假期，想象所有你理所当然的接受了他们的付出的人。你不需要给他们礼物或是任何东西，只要在他们辛勤工作之后说一句谢谢，一个微笑就足够了。此外，如果你有某些特别鲜美多汁的秘密，可以考虑以清晰洪亮的声音向您家中最近的隐藏麦克风说出他们，这将会点亮某个特工的生活。

“夜谷的市民们，我们的头顶上有一场危机，这场危机是……”

然后治安官表演了一段十分钟的现代舞，配上Steve Reich的音乐（当然啦），这既狂野又抒情的表达了他对现任市长Dana Cardinal在财政上不负责任的蔑视。

联合报道组非常喜爱这段舞蹈，特别是它对于编舞家Anne Teresa的重复式风格微妙的赞扬，通过治安官的肌肉纵向的运动甚至能明显看出他受过良好的Lester Horton的方法论训练。他们礼貌的故障，治安官继续讲话。他说：

“我们秘密警察一只在秘密的请求增加预算，以支付加班费和添置新设备。也许你不知道这件事，”治安官说，“因为它是，你知道的，完全是秘密的。但是我们请求了，秘密的。不要报道！这是个秘密！”

治安官继续说。

“但是，市长决定用我们的钱帮助我们不友好的友邻城市，漠崖。因为我们有一个决定毁掉我们城市稳定的财政的市长，我们不光会看到犯罪率上升，而且也会面临缺乏能有效遏制犯罪问题的经济实力的窘境。

“在市议会和一些我认识的蜥蜴人的帮助下，我将会暗中损害市长的权威，以保护夜谷的‘安全’。

“嘿！不要报道我在说‘安全’的时候用手势比出的引号！那是秘密的！

“这是我作为你们的新任治安官，对你们做出的承诺。”

一名记者问，“呃，前任治安官怎么了吗？”

新任治安官的反应是将一张画布完全涂成了蓝色。

稍后将为你带来更多关于此事的消息，但是首先，让我们关注关于世纪审判的最新消息。

法官Siobhan Azdaq请来了一名名叫Melony Pennington的电脑程序员，为Hiram McDaniels的案件审理研发第一款全AI的陪审团。律师们很难为Hiram McDaniels找到陪审团，因为它是一头字面意义上的五头龙而且，远离他的家人，似乎在这片区域这个物种只有他一个了。没法找到真正的龙来加入陪审团，又不希望以全人类的陪审团来不公正的审判五头龙，法官Azaqh只好寻求科学的帮助来解决这个问题。因为，据Azadaq说，科学已经解决了其他所有问题。

起诉律师，Troy Walsh，和法庭指定的辩护律师，也叫Troy Walsh，表示同意这是一个公正的解决方案，“可能，在几年前，所有有个像苹果笔记本电脑，还有红牛那样的东西的人，都已经掌握人工智能了。”他们异口同声的说，他们有着一模一样的微笑和相得益彰的发型。

Pennington已经和电脑神童Meghan Wallaby共事了很多年了。她是个11岁的女孩，曾经寄宿在一个俄罗斯水手体内，在三年前才出生。但是，她的身份和她表修安在时间内的具体细节实际上与你无关。

Wallaby正在帮助Pennington设计一个能够完全像六头五头龙一样思考的有意识的程序。Meghan自从……呃，一次在学校体育馆中的意外之后就对电脑真的非常有亲和力了。

陪审团的其他成员将是人类。陪审团的彩排被指示于周三在夜谷社区剧场进行。

Hiram的五个头中的四个因阴谋和谋杀我们的市长未遂而被起诉。第五个头，紫罗兰色的那个，被指为检方关键的证人，但是他们很难同它进行私下交谈。

审判被定于明年年初举行。

哦，顺便一提，听众们，我遇见了广播站的前实习生Maureen！实际上我一开始没注意到她，因为我那时正在听一张我刚刚拿到的唱片。那是一部关于Alexander hamiton的新音乐剧，他刚刚成为我们国家的第四任总统，因为他在决斗中成功杀死了前副总统Aaron Burr。

无论如何，配乐无与伦比，当我看到Maureen在街上向我招手的时候我正完全沉浸在与我嘴唇同步的以自我个性编排的舞动中。我看到她和什么人在一起，但是他的棒球帽遮住了他的脸，所以我没能好好看清他。

Maureen问我要一封信来证明她完成了她的实习，因为她需要从学校那里拿到这两学分。我提醒她她的大部分实习时间都时来时不来，没有好好参加工作，所以……我不能写这封信。但是，我真的很高兴看到她正在约会。

然后，她说了一堆不应该只是因为别人一起外出就假定他们在约会的话，诸如此类，我甚至不喜欢男孩，等等，但我一直盯着戴棒球帽的男孩，而且我有点不喜欢他。我感觉我在什么地方见过他，但是我不能确定是在哪里。

哦，好吧，我确信不会再有这种感觉了。

我告诉Maureen她不喜欢男孩们是件好事，因为这看起来像是个坏消息。

“非常坏的消息，”我低语着，Maureen呻吟了一下，把她的目光转向我以示同意。

然后我说，“很高兴见到你！”就走开了。

她喊着，“回来！”还有“我的学分证明信在哪！”同时挥舞着拳头咒骂着，（我猜）这就是现在的孩子们怎么说“再见”吧。

哦，听众们！我得道歉。今天早些的节目中，我提到了给了一名来自含糊地威胁着的政府机关的特工一些饼干，而在节目中我透露了她的全名是Monica Barnwell，而她的工作地点是在我的家门口。因为这些安全信息泄露，Monica已经失去了她秘密特工的工作，并且不得不在她的余生中隐居起来，改变她的外表和身份，并且再也不能见到她的家人或是朋友了。

真的很抱歉，Monica。

让我们关注交通信息。你说什么？

脚分开，脚指并拢。左脚转过45度。不需要数学的精确测量，但是如果你有一个量角器，把它折成几瓣吞下去。像吸收营养一样吸收掉它的数字。弯下你的膝盖。弯下其他能够弯下的东西。不要强迫自己超出能弯曲的限度。

那是右脚，对吗？它在做什么？你动了你的脚吗？

记忆是不真实的。

你控制了你自己了吗？如果你不记得在控制中，那么就没有。也许我们假装我们经历了一些事，这样我们就不必真的理解发生了什么了。

你的脚现在屈起了。为什么？难道有什么无声的塞壬之歌呼唤着你的右脚吗？

你仍旧坐着。你仍旧是被动的。

你的左脚在黑暗中偷懒，自满又盲从。

你的右脚侍奉着更伟大的神。它为了他自己的偶像而屈起，所有塑料的和钢铁的，充满了火和烟的偶像。你的右脚希望你用清醒的头脑祈祷，并睁开眼睛。

以上就是交通资讯。

现在是一些关于新任治安官的新闻发布会的消息。

治安官宣称，尽管他们对于市长已经浪费在友邻城市上的钱无能为力，但是毫无疑问秘密警察能够让任何来自漠崖可能想要进入夜谷的人明白他们是不受欢迎的。

治安官宣布了一个给所有漠崖市民戴上橘黄色帽子的计划，将有LED灯在那前面组成“不速之客“的字样。

在治安官这么说的时候，几名记者不舒服的在他们的座位上辗转反侧。这是因为他们的座位不舒服，但是他们还是兴奋的点头同意治安官的新注意。

一名记者指出，显然，橘黄色的帽子将需要额外的开支，比如说制作帽子，设计LED灯全部这些。”而这整场新闻发布会似乎是关于新项目资金短缺的。”记者说。

在随后令人紧张的沉默中，这名记者补充道，‘此外，所有来自漠崖的人还是很好辨认的，他们的血全都—”

但是随后这名记者就被其他不愿与治安官步调不一致的记者们帮忙解决掉，捂上了嘴巴。

正如伟大的电视新闻人Edward R Murrow曾说的那样，“嘿，不要在小船里摇晃，好吗？”

在骚动中，似乎没人注意到有几名陌生人出现了，就站在会议室的周围。我们的新实习生Kareen就在现场，声称这些陌生人绝对不是像现在才在哪里那一样出现在哪里，尽管他很确信他们在一开始一定不在哪里。

除了呼吸之外，他们一动不动。他们绝对在呼吸。所有人都听到了。

没有人知道这些陌生人想要什么，但是那绝对不是什么好事。

联合报道组的成员们向后退到了会议室中央。他们在等待。在沉默中响起了一阵声响。突然间……

哦。时间已经差不多过了20分钟了，听众们。我最好播报天气资讯。走你。

( “She Knows” by John Fullbright )

我到哪了？啊，哈哈。

他们在等待。从沉默中响起了声响。突如其来。

好吧，好吧。基本上所有人都保持沉默，直到一名记者问治安官，“这些人是谁？秘密警察会保护我们吗？”

治安官没有反应。除了陌生人的呼吸外，这三分钟一片寂静。

然后问题的呼声越来越高，越来越快，“这些人是谁？治安官，为什么他们一动不动？他们想要什么？有人看见我的手机了吗？我们会死的！”诸如此类。

终于整间屋子的人都陷入了恐慌之中，联合报告组的成员们推挤着试图出去，但是他们只有从彼此身上踩过去才能到达出口。

然后治安官举起了他的手，通过麦克风宣称，“一切都很好。”

但是没有人相信治安官，治安官，意识到这一点之后，改变了他的发言。

“有些事情不是很好，但是其他事情很好！这个，”还有这里，治安官指着整个房间，“这里基本上没事。”

吓坏了的记者们现在充满了疑问和恐惧。治安官站在那里，呆若木鸡，同时一颗汗珠从他的眉毛上滚落下来，经过鼻子，在他的整张脸上形成了一道裂缝般的湿漉漉的痕迹。所有人都屏住了呼吸。除了那些陌生人，当然了，当着滴汗珠完成了它不稳定的旅程的时候，他们距离记者们只有几英尺了—尽管他们看起来一英寸也没有动。

房间里的所有人，包括治安官，知道死亡接近了他们。他们谁也不害怕死亡。取而代之的，他们害怕在死亡的瞬间之前，以及之后的东西。

听众们，就像我之前所说的那样，我们自己的实习生Kareem也是联合报道组中的一员。所以，实习生Kareem的家人们，他是个优秀的实习生。而且他的工作非常出众。他刚刚从新闻发布会上回来了并说他度过了一段美妙的时光，同时他还提供了一些非常精彩的报道。

据Kareem的报道，这些陌生人慢慢的蚕食了其他记者，在没有可见的动作的情况下移动着。没有人能看见陌生人的眼睛。他们不知道陌生人想从他们这里得到什么，只能感觉到他们似乎是命不久矣。Kareem说他听到有人在哭，另一个人疯狂的在吟诵着什么，而他试图把这些事全都记载下来。

但后来他听到了翅膀的拍动声，就像是一只翼龙或是图书管理员。然后抬头看去，他看到一个黑色的长着长长的羽毛的生物从昏暗的天空中降临的身影。而他再次恢复意识的时候，他已经回到了广播站，又在安全的做着实习工作了。

Kareen称那种救了所有人的生物为“天使”，但是我提醒他并没有这种东西，而且根据美联社风格指南，意识到天使的存在也是违法的，所以这就是……

哦。

（Cecil清了清嗓子）

呃，Kareem现在想要和我讨论本地语言的流动性和语言的不断进化。

呃。好吧。

好了，听众们，我需要处理这件事。

继续收听，接下来将为你带来你上周二的梦境真实化后的真实生活。你们将会成为很有爱的一对儿的，真是恭喜了！

就像往常一样，晚安，夜谷。晚安。

今日谚语：在你所在的区域有很多很棒的单身人士，而他们都在刚好二十年前死去了，就是在像今晚这样的夜晚。


	38. 81 3327之后

人非圣贤孰能无过。但是电脑也会犯错。我们必须找到另一个方式来检验我们中的哪个是个秘密的自动程序。  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
让我们从社区日程安排开始吧。  
今天下午，违禁科技博物馆将由夜谷高校大学先修课的汽修专业老师，Nick Teller带来课程。他将会在他的汽修室里做一些修理工作同时演示一些有趣的配件。就像平时在博物馆里进行的演讲一样，Nick将会被一个粗布麻袋盖住，并且同时白噪音机器将通过最先进的环绕声系统进行播放，确保没有危险和机密的知识会被学习。  
周二将会是每年一度的在市政厅前为永恒童子军献上水果和碳酸二羟铝钠作为供品的日子了。这些勇敢的孩子是从童子军中选拔出，到鹰级童子军，血契童子军，怪异童子军，无畏童子军，暗黑童子军，还有恐惧童子军，最终升入永恒童子军。  
现在，这两个勇敢的男孩，Frank和Barty，站在他们的玻璃橱里，就像他们进三年来一样，大大的空洞的眼睛，宽阔的空洞的嘴，长长的空洞的长发。  
传说有一天，在夜谷最需要的时刻，永恒童子军将会醒来，再度行走在我们中间。直到那时，我们都将在静默的崇敬中低着我们的头，这样我们就不用看他们了，因为他们真的很诡异。取而代之的，我们看着地面，因为地面除了会在你的身体不再属于你的时候吃掉它之外，不那么诡异。  
周三是“带你的女儿去上班日”。周三是”让你的女儿去上班日”。周三是“不管你被雇来做什么简单的工作，教你女儿去做，一旦她学会了，就悄悄溜走把她留在那替你干活日”。  
如果你没有女儿，会有人给你指配一个。如果你已经有一个女儿……你确定你有吗？  
周四是一次注定失败的挣扎。为什么还要容忍周四呢？我们都已经筋疲力竭了，而周四还是老样子。让我们放弃对周四的希望吧，让它自己干自己的事情。  
周五晚上，传奇摇滚乐队The Clash和巨星Amy Winehouse将会联袂在你的想象中带来一场免费演唱会。  
周六，黑暗猫头鹰音像店将举行特卖活动，所有商品都会大幅降价。其中最实惠的，黑暗猫头鹰的店主Michelle Nguyen说，将会是艺术创意，它将会分解为一个无法估量价值的点。  
“这就好比，在创作作品的意愿之外艺术又算是什么呢？”Nguyen在她今天早上在我家的草地上烧出的留言中说，“而创作作品的意愿能够单独解释它是什么吗？无论如何，你可以认为我只关心艺术。我，大概在多年前，就已经将兴趣转移到了自然中错综复杂的不规则的意外事件上去了。”她总结道。  
如果你想找某张唱片，请用它的名字问MIchelle，这样她就能知道这张唱片已经太出名了，她会把所有她自己的这张唱片副本扔进垃圾桶，就像其他流行起来了的唱片一样。  
周日是别的什么人的事。什么，难道你要自己去操心每一天吗？  
以上就是社区的日程安排。  
我的前任实习生Maureen来到了广播站，哦我的天呐！她带着最可爱的猎犬小宝宝！看看你！看看你！

Maureen：我也在这呢。

Cecil：哦，当然啦！你好，Maureen，你也在这。是的。

Maureen：嗨。随便。嗨。

Cecil：Maureen，你带来只小狗狗可真让人高兴！

Maureen：是啊。我—我敢打赌这让人高兴。

Cecil：好吧。你近来如何？

Maureen：好吧，让我们看看。哦，好吧。我不得不再开始新的实习因为我还需要拿到学分才能毕业。新实习工作还是很不错额，我猜，我指挥着一支军队，之类的东西。

Cecil：你指挥着军队？

Maureen：或者随便什么！这无关紧要！我的意思是，我不是非得这样！如果你能帮我写一封实习学分证明信给学校，我就不用再实习一次了。我就能直接毕业……

Cecil：哦！你的新实习工作听起来好极了！我希望你能真正的锻炼自己。

Maureen：顺带一提，我—我和你的另一个前任实习生谈过了。

Cecil：哦，Dana？哦！我真的以她为荣！我最棒的实习生。有史以来。她真的为这个城镇做了些了不起的事。你知道她现在是市长了，对吧？

Maureen；我知道谁是Cardianl市长！所有一切都在围着Dana转，对吧？哦，看看我，我拿到了大学学分，我当上了市长，不像Maureen。Maureen不得不带领军队，或者随便什么东西，才能拿到学分。

Cecil：一支军队？

Maureen：或者随便什么东西，这不重要！

Cecil：这听起来还是挺重要的。

Maureen：哦，是吗？这是什么听起来很重要的事情吗？你知道在什么地方正有人死于饥饿吗？

Cecil：哦天呐，在哪？我们得帮帮他们！

Maureen；我不知道，什么地方！不是具体的某处。并不是真的建议把世界变得更美好。我只是使用理论上人类遭受的痛苦作为我的论据。

Cecil：你是不是也在上，呃，社区大学的会话的艺术课程？我们的前台，Lance，推荐我参加了这个课程，而我学到了好多和人更好地交谈的技巧。呃，像是紧张起来的技巧，几乎是侵略性的倾听方式，以及对于真相存在的完全否认。还有，换个话题—你最好的防御方式。

Maureen：你能帮我写一封学分证明信吗，还是不能？

Cecil：这是个好问题。另一个好问题是，“谁是好孩子啊？谁是好孩子啊！”

Maureen：是这只狗狗，显而易见的！他是只小猎犬！所以说，他是个好孩子！这有个错误。晚些时候我会告诉你的，或者随便什么。晚些时候会有更多随便什么东西。

Cecil：拜拜，宝贝！哦，看看你，多可爱的狗狗啊！为了你那张小脸我什么都愿意做，可爱的小脸和软趴趴的耷拉着的耳朵！我什么都愿意做！  
哦不，小猎犬要走了！在Maureen的臂弯里。Maureen也要走了。  
哦，再见，Maureen！你能来并和我聊聊……呃，不管你和我说了什么可真好啊。  
听众们，几周之前我在街上看到的男孩陪着她离开了。那个用棒球帽遮住了脸的男孩？我应该记得他。我是从哪认识他的来着？  
啊，我想这种事不会再发生了。我不用担心这个。  
关于我们早些时候会与社区活动时间安排的一点小小的跟进。大学先修课汽修专业课老师Nick Teller受邀带来的课程上似乎超出了控制。看来似乎是有人不小心拿开了盖在他身上的粗布麻袋，关掉了他身边的白噪音播放器，因此关掉了通常的防止学习的安保措施。  
他正在介绍他发明的如何降低你的电费的生活小窍门，现在完全能被听见了。  
首先是一种能够跨越超长距离传输能量的方式。在最后，他拿起了一个灯泡，看起来似乎没有接触任何电源。电能，Nick说，来自于一个远在26英里之外的沙漠中的线圈，无需任何导线传输。  
他的其他节能秘诀包括把你家的自动调温器的设定温度稍微调高一点，增强你家的绝缘性，以及使用一个他发明的免费的发电机，它能以未知的原理为整所房子功能，完全不需要燃料。  
世界政府已经发出了一份声明，为允许这场课程被听到的技术错误而道歉，并且放出了一份回应，仅由一个词组成，“嗯—哈！”，用红色的蜡笔写在画图用纸上。  
所以，对于这个事件有两种非常有趣的观点。  
关于世纪审判的最新消息，属于Hiram McDaniel的五个头中有四个试图发动政变推翻我们敬爱的市长。  
审判的第一位证人今天被处传唤作证。他是Harrison Kip，夜谷社区大学考古系的副教授。他又一次被Hiram的头和它们的同伙，秘密住在你家中的无脸老妇，欺骗，召唤了一个粘土傀儡对夜谷造成了严重的破坏。当然，我们在去年的两次广播中完整的报道了此事。  
Harrison对于他在这场灾害中扮演的角色感到非常羞愧，他去了沙漠中过着隐居的生活，偶尔回到文明世界购买一些生活的必需品。并且，偶尔的利用Skype进行远程授课以及填满办公时间。  
Mr. Kip尽他全力描述了这件事情的来龙去脉。不过总而言之，事情的经过就是他受到蒙骗召唤了一个粘土傀儡，所以他的证词也不是那么有趣。  
唯一的亮点出现在他被问及在沙漠中度过的几个月的时候。他表示他发现沙漠大体上是平静的，只是他最近在午夜看到了一些让他不安的东西。他看起来对此非常恐惧，向前倾倒，一遍又一遍地嘟囔着“可怕”（我想是这个词）。  
他证词中的这一段可能什么也不代表，可能也不会预兆任何即将发生的事情。就像那个著名的经常上电视的律师，吸血鬼屠夫Buffy，经常在她的最终陈词中说的那样，“过去的现象并不能预测将来”。  
Nick Teller在违禁科技博物馆的课程已经灾难性的连续不断的被听众们听到了。并且，甚至更加灾难性的，这场课程的内容还被在广播中重复了一次。  
他从他的节能小窍门回忆到了一些原本他并不计划讲出来的项目。  
比如说，他说头一次他在宾夕法尼亚（发音错误）的一条船上工作，而一些混合计算导致船并没有像计划的那样变成不可见的，而是穿越了时间和平行宇宙，可怕的改变了船上的所有人。  
但是，Nick 继续强调，他并没有让失败就这样让他消沉，尽管那个未来是如此壮观以至于他不得不隐姓埋名假装他已经死了来逃脱它的后果。  
哦！这可真是个鼓舞人心的故事。尽管听到它是完全违法的……就像，大概，在广播上重复一遍也是。  
诶呀！  
稍后将继续“不小心”为你带来更多他所说的话。  
但是首先，今日的交通讯息。  
一个灰色的光谱。最灰的光谱属于阳光，穿过高空云，然后，穿过低空云，变暗成为单色光谱照在灰色的泥土上……或者，因为光线质量看上去呈灰色的泥土。  
在泥土上建造了灰色的建筑，里面住着灰色的人说着灰灰的话。  
“是的，我要再吃一块派。”他们说。  
“工作看上去就像派一样好。”他们说。  
“派吃起来好极了，而且，它比大多数人所想的更有营养。”他们说。  
无色，无味，的言语。灰色的脑袋耷拉在灰色的脖子和灰色的身体上，对于灰色的，既不好也不坏的，仅仅是在那之后的未来的梦想。一段灰色的人生，灰色的生活着。灰色的夜晚做着灰色的梦，电灯太亮了永远不会让黑暗陷入黑暗，没有广阔的虚空来反衬星光，没有广大的黑色的虚空，只有灰色的夜晚。灰色的梦。灰色的言语。灰色世界中的灰色建筑，灰色的光灰灰的穿过天空。  
以上就是交通讯息。  
现在，让我们收听一些来自赞助商的资讯：  
赞助今天的节目的是谷歌。想找一些猴子骑在小马上的图片？在谷歌上也许能找到。想找一只名叫桌子的狗狗的照片？搜索看看，我打赌有人给他们的狗狗起名叫桌子并且拍了照片。  
那么关于你具体的死期的图片呢？我不知道，可能也会在那。找找看吧！  
互联网是浩瀚的。不管什么东西，都可能有。  
谷歌。搜索超级奇怪的东西。你也许会找到什么至少是差不多的东西。  
以上就是来自我们的赞助商的讯息。  
好吧，差不多到了我们的天气资讯时间了，我不得不承认，我很惊喜。我曾经想，通过重复Nick Teller所说的话来发布一些违禁的信息的话，我们可能现在就要被掐掉了，但是我可能在这一点上错—  
错—  
错—  
错—  
（电子音调逐渐升高）  
—在这一点—  
现在就要被掐掉—  
错—  
错—  
错—  
错—  
错—  
错错错错错错错错错—  
（持续的电子音调）

( “Table Song” by Katie Kuffel)

我终于回来了，听众们。在过去的几天中，我们通常的广播被替换成了粗砺的嗡鸣声，偶尔还会有“你什么也没听到，这根本不是声音！”的吼声。  
就像我所预料的那样，世界政府关闭了我们的电台。这也意味着我得到了几周的休息时间。  
我一直需要休息，而额外法关停了我工作的地点，并强迫我们所有在这工作的人接受再教育，给了我所需要的机会。  
在接受再教育期间，我做了不少需要做的家务活。刷漆，清洁排水沟，诸如此类。捡起，放下，修补，清理。在Michelle把她的留言烧在我家草坪上之后重新铺草皮。我和Carlos一起花了不少时间，并且我重看了吸血鬼屠夫Buffy之前的集数。哦！我真喜欢每集的结尾，在她成功的赢下官司之后，她抽着雪茄和她的律师事务所合作人Angel说着俏皮话。哦！真棒啊。  
我也在Nick Teller在中学的汽修工作室里见到了他。他刚刚喂完了车，正在给一些报纸分类，但是他人很好，乐意花些时间跟我聊聊。我问他是否希望事情有所不同，他是否希望他不用逃离从前的生活来到这个镇上，在这里他最好的发明都被世界政府掩盖了。  
他笑了。  
“不，”他说，“老实说，我已经明白了。世界永远也接受不了我做的事，而我对我在这里的生活感到开心。我喜欢教汽修课，我喜欢和年轻人一起工作，我喜欢指导他们去过创造新事物的生活，这些的新事物因为它们的潜能威胁到了现有的体系，将永远见不到白昼的日光。这是有价值的工作。”  
我告诉他，我很高兴他在生活中找到了平静。他说他也是。  
“毕竟，”他说，“我哪还有其他的选择呢？这不是那种我能回头并修正的错误，或者……等等。”  
他焦虑的转过身去，告诉我完全是出于怀旧的原因，他想看一些旧报纸，问我是否可以让他去。于是我照做了。  
听众们，可能在有些事情上Nick希望他能成为他之外的什么人，但是那不意味着他会被他曾经的梦想拖累。他能够接受他当下的身份。接受并不是一种失败。有时候接受仅仅是接受而已。  
当然，一个人必须一直对新的梦想，新的追求敞开怀抱。而且如果，在某个时间点，Nick决定不想继续当一个大学先修课汽修专业教师，或者如果他决定修改历史这样他就根本不会来到这里……那也没关系。  
继续收听，接下来将为你带来一次意外的机舱增压。没有氧气面罩来帮你。我们没有预料到事情会这样发展。  
晚安，夜谷。晚安。

今日谚语：你知道什么是最棒的吗？如果有人终于拍了一部描写蜘蛛侠原本的生活的电影，我会很开心最终在大荧幕上看到它的。


	39. 82 滑冰场

如果你很开心，而且你意识到了这一点，那么喷气机喷洒出的尾迹云中的化学物质终于起作用了。  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
今天是沙漠之花保龄球馆兼电玩娱乐中心的最新场馆，滑冰场，盛大开业的日子！啊！  
店主Teddy Willians表示他从童年开始就非常喜欢滑冰场，在夜谷建造一处滑冰场一直是他的梦想。Williams说在开业期间滑冰场的租金都是半价，并且每周五晚上会邀请本地的DJ提供音乐演出。  
Williams同时澄清在滑冰场下面绝对没有什么地下城市。  
“我已经一而再，再而三的检查过了，”Williams说，“绝对不可能有另一个文明在那下面了，因为我在旧宠物公墓上面建造了这处滑冰场。不会有怀有敌意的国度从地下钻出来袭击我们了。”  
Teddy说他确实偶尔会听到吼声和嘘声，甚至从墙壁里传来一些很响的类似鸟类的鸣叫声，但是那大概只是死去动物的灵魂，他在建造滑冰场的时候打扰了他们尸体的安宁。  
“这无伤大雅，”他加上，同时在背景中大声播放着Joan Jett的“I Love Rock n’ Roll”。  
市议会声明今天那些花朵看起来格外娇艳。  
“所有人都去闻闻那些花！”他们带着渴望异口同声的咆哮着，“你有没有闻过哪怕一朵呢？它们充满了色彩，麝香般的气味，还有蓬松的黄色花粉。拿着，闻闻这个！”然后他们向着惊讶的记者们抛洒雏菊。  
市议会问太阳是不是看起来像是在微笑。  
“我们一整天都在盯着那东西！”他们亲切的轻笑着，“我们认为那是天空中最可爱的东西了！看！”市议会向上指着没有窗户是我会议室的下沉天花板。  
好吧，能听到市议会心情不错可真好！我都想不起来上次他们听起来这么满心希望和愉悦是什么时候了。它他们的心情好过吗？  
但是你知道的，广播站的所有人也是，毫无原因的在过去的几天中变得友善起来。广播站管理层，他……我只在经过办公室门口的时候看见过他的影子和橘黄色的光，他不时会发出尖叫并且——并且在广告销售部没有完成季度目标的时候会让整栋大楼都颤抖起来……他也为员工们买了甜甜圈。他还给我们买了新的羊角锤和石砧板来做咖啡。  
此外，今天早晨，他们在我的桌上放了一张卡片感谢我。对！广播站管理层，感谢我，并且要给我加薪我！我甚至都不知道我还能拿到薪水！哦！  
好吧，这么多人都度过了美好的一天，我希望你也是，夜谷。  
我们的新治安官召开了一场新闻发布会讨论了夜谷中的陌生人数量骤增的问题。这些陌生人不知从何而来，并且没有任何可见的运动，除了他们平静又从容的呼吸之外。有时候他们会突然靠近，却没有任何人看到他们迈出了一步。  
治安官说他们认为这些陌生人来自漠崖，他们抛弃了他们不幸的城市来夜谷居住。但是秘密警察从传言中听说陌生人可能是彻底不同的其他什么东西。  
对于市长Dana Cardinal对于漠崖的财政援助，治安官在声明他们对此的反对意见的时候，拿出了一块几英尺高的石头，并雕刻成了一系列错综复杂相互连接的几何图形，每一个都与下一个平衡。记者们看着治安官创作了几个小时，直到雕塑完成。  
治安官附加上他们并不是在所有问题上都反对市长。  
“实际上，Cardinal市长是个好市长。我们只是在如何打击犯罪的问题有些龃龉。”治安官说，他仍旧紧紧的攥着他们的雕刻刀。“比如说，我同意市长关于应该对狗狗和人们开放狗公园的意见！我喜欢狗狗！我认为果民众们能带着他们的狗狗进入狗公园的话一定会很棒。”  
然后治安官说起他们有天看到的最可爱的小猎犬。真的，真的非常可爱！治安官俯身靠近麦克风说，“真是个好孩子！好—狗—狗！”  
听众们，嗯，我刚刚接到消息称市议会被看到出现在公众面前，走过市政厅前的草坪，他们每个人都拿着相同的黑色箱子。目击者感到不知所措，因为市议会很少出现在市政厅之外—除非是在他们的固定休假时间。  
有人报告称他们听到市议会在用口哨吹着Mariah Carey的“Always be my baby”，但其他人说那一定是因为蓝知更鸟就在他们的头顶上盘旋。  
有些目击者声称市议会甚至没有行走，而是在“漫步”。市议会漫步过吗？我们甚至不知道它的身体在解剖学上能不能这么做！  
其他什么人说，“它看起来像是正在向我们跳过来。”但这太荒谬了。跳？市议会要离开镇上去度另一个假了吗？是什么让它的心情这么好呢？  
稍后将带来更多关于此事的消息。  
现在，是一些来自我们的赞助商的资讯。这是Deb，一小块有感知的云雾……同时，我想，还是我们广播站的广告营销经理。

Deb：哦，我不在广播站工作。

Cecil：但是你经常为我拿来我们广播插播广告的文稿。哦，而且你也给好几个公司在广播中读了广告词了。你是在广告公司工作的吗？

Deb：Cecil，拜托了。

Cecil：但是这是我的节目。如果你实际上不是在广播站，或者是你供职的公司工作的话，我很想知道你究竟是在哪工作。

Deb：嘘。凡事总得讲个先后顺序。  
好吧，那么。  
人类听众们，今天的节目由辉瑞公司为你带来。辉瑞公司是做什么的呢？辉瑞公司不做什么呢？  
哦！你的所有事情辉瑞公司都能帮上忙！我们甚至不知从哪开始向你介绍。  
你知道吗？辉瑞公司是不可描述的。你怎么能用语言描述辉瑞公司的业务范围呢？你不能。你不会。不，你完完全全不会的。你不敢描述我们做的事情。  
你仍旧试图在脑海中描述我们做的事情，对吗？也许辉瑞公司说的不够清楚。也许辉瑞公司无法相信你。你已经背叛了辉瑞公司。不要说你没有。  
你刚刚说了没有吗？  
为什么你总是反驳我们？！我们给予，给予，给予，而我们出了钱之外从来没有要求过任何回报。我们只要求钱，以及你们不要试图用语言来描述我们！而你们做了什么？你们给了我们很多钱，但是你们也试图用语言描述我们了！  
辉瑞公司。我们现在无法忍受这些了。  
哦，停！

Cecil：听起来你在一家制药公司工作……

Deb：不，不要连你也这样！我不能再呆在这里了！

（门砰地一声关上了。）

Cecil：哇哦！门甚至没有动。我甚至不知道她是怎么用力撞上它的。  
听众们，我—（咯咯的笑声）—我现在心烦意乱的。实习生Kareem缠着我要我放他去滑冰。因为站点管理层看起来似乎不在办公室里，他觉得现在是个完美的放个长假去看看新开的沙漠之花滑冰场的机会。  
呃……好吧，我允许你走，Kareem，但这是因为那是一个新闻事件。我想要关于新设施的完整报告，好吗？这仍旧是你的工作时间，Kar—  
哦，他滑走了，我需要和他坐下来好好谈谈专业精神了。哪里一有个超酷的滑冰场，他们立刻就冲过去了。  
但是首先，我们接到了一个争议人物打来的电话。是从监狱打来的电话（我猜），那里正在进行审判。  
听众们，现在让我们关注本站对字面意义上的五头龙Hiram McDaniels进行的独家专访。  
你好，Hiram。

Hiram的金色头颅：你好哇，Cecil。呃，谢谢你让我出现在你们的节目上。我只是，呃，想要打给你们然后……你知道的，澄清一些关于此次审判的事实。

Hiram的绿色头颅：我们要把法院烧为平地！我们要把烧焦了的人类法官和陪审团再烧一遍！

Cecil：就我所知陪审团不光由人类组成。这会是一个混合陪审团，Hiram。

Hiram的金色头颅：好吧，现在，呃，我的绿色头颅是在用比喻的说法。

Hiram的绿色头颅：我们会烧焦那群法官！

Hiram的金色头颅：是啊，像那样。  
事实是，Cecil，呃，他们用电脑模拟了陪审团中的五头龙，但是现在他们说哪一个五头龙电脑程序能算作陪审团中的五个单独席位。所以他们只用了一台电脑然后选了七个人类组成陪审团。这很难被看作是公平的。

Hiram的灰色头颅：他们完全不尊重我们。

Hiram的金色头颅：是啊，完全不，灰。他们真的不尊重我们。  
另外，没有电脑能够重现出有感情的巨龙的复杂性。

Hiram的灰色头颅：这真是太冒犯人了。

Cecil：好吧，我知道他们正在找真正的五头龙，但是他们在城里找不到任何一只。

Hiram的金色头颅：好吧，我姐姐Hadassah就在城里。我想应该考虑考虑她。

Cecil：直系的家庭成员通常是不允许成为陪审团成员的。但是同时，你的一个头，紫罗兰色的那个，将会在审判中作为证人指正你们。呃，在你们自己的身体里会发生什么呢？

Hiram的金色头颅：他们在监牢的墙上挖了个洞这样我们的紫罗兰的头就能放到监狱外面去了，因为，呃，他没有被指控犯任何罪行。

Hiram的紫罗兰色头颅：我能听到你们密谋反对我！

Hiram的绿色头颅：闭嘴，你这个恶臭的叛徒！我要把你咬碎—

Hiram的金色头颅：嘿，放松，绿。你不许和紫罗兰说话。这会被算作是贿赂证人。

Hiram的蓝色头颅：我们不应该和媒体交流。我们的律师说我们说出的所有话都会在审判中作为证言。  
Hiram的金色头颅：我的蓝色的头说的对，Cecil。我只是想通过电话把我们在审判中的不公正的遭遇说出去。

Hiram的灰色头颅：这不公平。

Cecil：好吧，我当然会关注这一点的。呃，你其他日子还有空吗，Hiram？

Hiram的金色头颅：当然啦，Cecil。呃，不管我心情如何，所有人今天看起来都心情不错。他们，呃，在食堂提供了生的羊排，而且他们让我们今天看了c-span台整整一个小时的Lee Marvin的马拉松节目。

Hiram的绿色头颅：他们播出了《致死伤害》这部片子！那是一个演员能演出的最有趣的片子了！

Hiram的灰色头颅：我认为Gorky Park是他演过的最有趣的角色了。不过是的……死亡伤害也很棒。

Hiram的蓝色头颅：Lee Marvin是暴风动荡的电影之海中的一座灯塔。

Hiram的紫色头颅：我个人更喜欢Cat Ballou！

Hiram的绿色头颅：闭嘴，你这条干瘪的蝾螈！

Hiram的金色头颅：好了好了，绿。  
嘿，呃，谢谢你接听我的电话，Cecil。

Cecil：哪里，谢谢你，Hiram。  
我们从Teddy William处收到消息称，新开的滑冰场已经人满为患了。有那么多人前来滑冰。他不知道滑冰场会这么受欢迎。  
我们也从Teddy那收到了坏消息，所有的灯都熄灭了。他能听到低沉的吼声，不光是来自墙中的宠物的灵魂，还有来自滑冰者他们本身的巨大的喊叫和咆哮。他看不清究竟是谁，但是他能清楚的闻到如同金属和海水一般的血液的气味。  
不用关心为什么他对血液的气味如此熟悉的内情，只是说他对处理这种事非常熟练并且他是非确定那就是血液，而不是别的什么物质出现在滑冰场上。  
他躲在DJ的工作台下面低声描述着这一切。  
他报告说在几乎一片漆黑中看到了隐约的身影，这些巨大的身影似乎带着鹿角帽或是非常精美的帽子。他能感觉到地板在他的身下震动，就像有一群野兽在跺脚，或是愤怒的神在横冲直撞。  
William说这是他唯一一次—在他的人生中只有这一次—希望人们能够玩着拱廊里的投币游戏机，或者滑冰，或者保龄球，喝着苏打水，而不必担忧他们自己的人身安全。  
听众们，不要去滑冰场。而那些已经在那里了的人们，小心！不要从你的藏身之处出来！即使他们在播放Pat Benatar也不要！  
而在我等着正在滑冰场的实习生Kareem发来更多消息的同时，让我为你们播报天气资讯。

（ “Thinking of Milk” by Tristan Haze）

尽管有一个糟糕的开始，新滑冰场听起来像个巨大的成功，所有人看来又能在那里尽情玩乐了。  
现在事情真相已经水落石出了。  
实习生Kareem说当他到达滑冰场的时候，他几乎看到了夜谷所有的人。日报社来的Leann Hart，John Peters（你知道的，那个农民？），老妇Josie，还有被实习生Kareem称作天使的存在。法官Siobhan Azdaq，甚至市议会也在那里！他们的黑色行李箱都打开了，露出了里面的白色复古款滑冰鞋，带红色和蓝色的镶边。  
这真是有着惬意的气氛的惬意的一天。  
Kareem买了一杯汽水，从喷泉那里灌满了所有口味的饮料，把他的包存进了储物柜。Janelle Monae的“Electric Lady”响起了，他走向冰场准备第一次在他最喜欢的歌声中滑冰，只见一群模糊的身影带着精致的帽子入场了。Kareen在他的滑道上呆若木鸡，颤抖着呆立在险恶的人群面前。  
Kareem之前从没见过他们，但是他立刻从他们的声音和气味认出了他们就是电台管理层。  
Kareem浑身僵硬的站着，准备解释，他是来这里工作的，是来报道新开的滑冰场的，而且—而且他没有滑冰。但是电台管理层看起来并没有注意到他。他们隔着整个房间凝视着市议会，这个时候市议会全都穿着短裤戴着头带，在滑道上整齐划一的旋转滑动着。  
这时候Beyonce的“XO”忽然响起了，市议会和电台管理层的目光相接。电台管理层和市议会向彼此滑去，而一切陷入了黑暗之中。录音播放机卡住了，一切陷入了寂静之中……只剩下了恐怖的低吼和动物们的尖叫声。  
Kareem能闻到某种海水和金属般的味道，就像是橄榄。  
最在每个人都在恐惧中尖叫着躲起来的时候，Kareem—他自己也是个处在一段新的关系中的年轻人—完全清楚正在发生着什么。他戴上了夜视护目镜， 那是我们要求我们的每个实习生一直带着的。他看到电台管理层和市议会相会在滑冰场中央，手挽着手，缓慢的滑着快乐的圆圈，期间还把头靠在彼此的肩上，想要偷偷亲吻彼此，但又没找到合适的时机，成打的身影有上百根手指，全都以一种超出了我们物理理解的姿势相互交握在一起，昭示着神圣而浪漫的关系与燃烧的预感。  
市议会带来了活的啮齿动物，他们温柔的把它们喂进电台管理层的嘴里，同时电台管理层嚼碎这些尖叫着的生物。电台管理层吃下最后一口的时候，市议会爱怜的擦掉了粘在电台管理层脸上的尾巴和毛发的碎片，让他们的指尖（或者……他们那随便什么肢体的随便什么末端）交叠缠绕。  
他们那萌芽的浪漫已经清楚的呈现在滑冰场新打过蜡的硬木地板上了，悸动的心依靠在一起，用他们的滑轮镌刻在木地板上。  
灯光现在又重新亮起了。所有人又开始滑冰了。立体声系统播放着Parliament的Flash Light，然后是Hanson的Mmmbop。  
作为一个处在一段长时间关系中的人，我知道长久的爱情是多么的令人满足。我还记得单身的日子，那同样也很满足。但是没有什么能像那个介于两种状态之间的时刻—单身与恋爱—如此令人兴奋，如此意外又如此飘忽不定。那种燃起的不理智的激情的小小火苗，对于一个人…或者一群人…或者你可能无法了解多维度的存在，那种想要与之共度余生的感觉？  
你知道那种无望的等待的束缚，你长久的抱着另一个人想要与之合二为一。你认为那就是爱，甚至在它不是的时候也这么认为。爱是耐心，是理解，是一场动荡，是像岩石一样的，永远对它本身有自信。但是它也容易陷入迷恋，容易对一个新遇见的人上瘾，是人生中最易碎最容易入迷的时刻。  
好吧……我为市议会和电台管理层感到高兴。他们会是很可爱的……一对。  
Kareem说他也看到了前任实习生Maureen，她的新狗狗，还有一个戴着棒球帽的男孩在角落徘徊。Maureen正试图用那对新的情侣编一个讽刺的笑话，关于他们跟他们自己约会的。  
Kareem说狗狗真的非常可爱，但是看起来狗狗和那个戴帽子的男孩让Maureen很不开心。我告诉Kareem，“不，她总是那个样子。”  
继续收听，接下来将为你带来五十年代，六十年代，七十年代，八十年代九十年代，两千年，一零年，二零年以及那之后的最高点击之作。  
一如既往的，晚安，夜谷。晚安。

今日谚语：小心你所期待的东西，因为它很可能不会成真，而人生差不多就是对期待的管理。


	40. 83 一个普通的小镇

吸气。呼气。吸气。呼气。屏气。屏气。屏气。屏气。  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
我们的友邻城镇漠崖已经不复存在了。它已经被从地图上抹去了。它的边界，一段糟糕的回忆。它的名字，一个被遗忘的笑话。  
哦，听众们，我从很久以前就梦想着能这么说了，尽管我从来也没有预料到会是现在这样的情况。  
Cardinal市长今天—在长达几个月的增加的贷款和其他对于那个挣扎中的社区进行的财政援助之后—宣布她和漠崖的Cardozo市长达成了共识，保证财政稳定的方案将会是（我不敢相信我会说出这个）合并两座城镇。  
就在这周，夜谷的边界将会扩张并囊括曾经属于漠崖的那些无聊的建筑，还有所有那些无论出于什么原因选择住在那里的怪人。  
Dana说她能理解所有人都需要做一些调整，然后继续说了一些其他不那么重要的话，因为漠崖现在成为夜谷的一部分了大概也很好，所有人对此都并不介意，这没问题。这很好。这很好。  
我们的新任治安官，Sam，他直截了当的反对给予漠崖财政补助，因为那可能会使得法律预算的执行变的更紧张，他的反应也在预料之中。在新闻发布会上，他们演唱了RIchard Forman Tony的百老汇获奖音乐剧“电影是邪恶的，广播是好的”的选段，同时泪如雨下，表达了他们对这一事件进展的极度不满。  
为了回应对于到场记者们随之而来的问题，Sam静静地说，“听着。我现在需要这么做，好吗？”随即宣誓他们将会继续强烈反对市长的统一计划，然后他们又轻柔的哭泣了一会儿。  
现在，让我们关注交通资讯。  
曾经有一个农夫从来没有想过离开他的土地。他对于他的存身之所感到十分舒适，并且对于几乎感到舒适这件事也感到舒适。  
他没有很亲近的朋友，尽管也有一些农贸市场上的人认识他。  
“是的，我知道他是谁，”他们中的一个可能会这样说，尽管他们中的哪个也没有这么说过。他们中的哪一个也没被这么问过。  
一天晚上，他独自坐下吃晚餐，听到在他的田地上正在举行一场盛大的聚会。音乐，交谈声，笑声。比起恼怒，他更多感到疑惑，走出屋子看究竟是谁在僻静的田地上举行聚会。  
但是那里空无一人。  
取而代之的，聚会的声音现在听起来是从他的家中传出的。他跑回屋中，怕是要对付闯入者。  
但是那里空无一人。  
聚会声现在又从屋外传来了。这次不是从他的田里，而是从空旷的向远方延伸的小路上，离他小小的农场并不远。（离他的家也不远）他跑出来到了路上。  
但是那里空无一人。  
那声音现在离小路已经没有多远了。他循声而去。  
空无一人。  
就在拐角后面。然后，有树荫遮蔽了道路。他跟随着声响一直走一直走，每次都是相距不远但是却无法追上那声音。  
然后他再也没有回到他的农场。  
“我不知道在他身上发生了什么事，”在农贸市场上的一个乡民可能会这么说，尽管他们中的谁也没有这么说过。他们中的谁也没有被这么问过。  
以上就是交通资讯。  
Ralph超市宣布他们将对于他们的销售结构进行一点小小的调整，他们将不会在遵循到现在为止持续了很多年的“拿着你想要的食物到付款台付款”的模式，取而代之的他们将把自己改组为世界上首家竞拍超市。  
任何想要从Ralph购买食物的市民都需要去他们的每日拍卖会竞拍主食和零食，这些食品将会逐一被拍卖。  
比如说，拍卖品402号可能是一根香蕉，而拍卖品403号可能是一包太阳薯片和一罐番茄汁。  
Charlie Baer，Ralph的新任值班经理，说，“我们相信这会让顾客们在购买他们每日所需的食物是感到更加兴奋和有趣。而且他们会愿意为此花更多钱。非常多。”他继续说，“为了和别人竞拍，如果你不买下那瓶花生酱的话，别人就会买了。然后他们有花生酱而你没有。最好赶紧打开钱包确保你能买到你所需的食物。”  
好在对我来说，更多是Carlos去购物，我个人对于……拍卖有点心理阴影，因为我过去有过一些不堪回首的经历。我的意思是，我知道，就像老话说的那样，“过去的经历并不能代表未来的结局”，但还是……我想我是不会参加竞拍的。  
作为这种竞拍体系的启动仪式，Ralph的员工们将会站在超市的房顶上，向过往的行人投掷装满水的气球和过期的产品，异口同声的醉醺醺地念着每首Cat Steven的歌词，直到他们喘不上气来，眼睛死死的盯着彼此，在一片寂静中直不起腰来，嘴仍旧做着口型念着那些他们因为喘不上气而说不出来的歌词。  
现在回到新闻上来。  
漠崖并入夜谷的进程仍在继续。这不光是新的人，还有新的生活方式。  
Dave Morales Cariño，之前是漠崖的居民，宣布在夜谷的第一个微笑之神的欢乐圣会即将成立，就在东侧高速公路的一个老旧的工业水道。  
夜谷是一座以血石崇拜为荣的城市，尽管很多在城里的人也知晓……微笑之神的威力。并且对微笑之神的信仰和崇拜在这也不是什么新鲜事了。事实上，一些夜谷的长期居民参加了欢乐圣会的成立祈祷仪式，就在一个曾经贩售吹叶机及吹叶机配件的店面里。  
市议会表示它们的血石工厂的销售额下降了足足百分之一，而这对于他们来说完全是不可接受的。  
“我们现在已经发现一些人了，”他们因为烦躁升高了音调，“现在可不是我们可以失去任何收入的时候！Cardinal市长不许我们吞噬掉欢乐圣会，但是我们强烈要求你们坚持血石阵的传统信仰，就像你们的母亲，就像你们的祖母，以及她之前的蜥蜴人。”  
Paul Birmingham，本地的社区活动者，住在图书馆后面，希望所有人都知道他对此感到反对。  
当被问到他，具体的，在反对什么的时候，他耸耸肩说，“我不知道。那些事。所有那些事。或者，那些事中的一些。坏的部分。完全反对。完全不有趣，”他总结道。  
他比了几个手势，意思都是“不”。  
Paul已经有了很长时间的在夜谷作为社区活动者的经验了，从他的“牛至合法化”运动开始，他凶狠的为八十年代最好的部分斗争着，直到他发现牛至本来就是合法的时候才放弃。  
然后他转向了环境运动，每天在市政厅门口游行，为他的争论议题“如果我看作是红色的东西，在你看来是蓝色的会怎么样？如果颜色不是真实存在的呢？”斗争争取注意。  
最近，他加入了充气的地球社团，这个团体相信地球是一个不稳定的充气的球体， 随时可能爆炸或者漏气。  
现在，他似乎已经为了更加广义的负面的没有目标的立场放弃了所有他之前的具体的信仰。一个“不”什么也不对应。  
记者报道称他的呼吸如同叹息。记者报道称他的肩膀松弛下垂。记者报道他的呐喊声衰落了，他的手势减少了。Paul抹着他的眉毛。  
“只是……总得有什么东西是真的，你知道吧？”他说，“所有这些的什么部分，总得有什么东西是真的！”  
他斜视着天空然后总结道，“我仍旧不能看到他们。我希望我能。也许那样我就能明白了。”  
他想要回到他的偏见中去，看起来老了好几岁，他的反抗已经使他筋疲力竭了。  
现在，让我们来收听一些来自我们的赞助商的讯息。  
今天的节目由看起来很开心的汪汪叫着摇着尾巴的狗狗赞助。  
他只是想让你和他玩，或者你豢养他！或者也许，只是停止感到悲伤一小会儿。他希望你万事如意，甚至他或许不知道他希望这一点。他的本性经过了修改，就是为了成为你感兴趣的伙伴而生。而现在，他的快乐就是你的快乐了。  
他是一只长着大眼睛的汪汪叫的狗狗，而他爪子一上一下的交替着跳着舞，因为他对于让你的生活更美好感到如此兴奋。  
你会带他出去散散步吗？哦，不！有人提到了那个W开头的词吗？一个动物朋友的身体需要会迫使某人也到户外移动他们的身体，这件事会在化学上让他们都感觉更好吗？  
多么方便的系统！真是个好孩子！  
真是个好孩子。  
以上内容由一只看起来很开心的汪汪叫着摇着尾巴的狗狗为你带来。  
突发新闻：治安官的秘密警察和市议会开展了分裂夜谷和漠崖的单边行动。治安官，在市议会的带兜帽的身影的支持下，领导着一队秘密警察行驶进入了曾经是漠崖的住宅区，宣布全部这些建筑现在都是夜谷的了，而所有住在那里的人都得走。  
“个人上讲没什么可反对你们的，”治安官说着，同时秘密警察们追逐着前漠崖市民们，手持可以被称作尺寸可笑的土豆口袋的东西，就像并不是由警察主导着这次冷酷又严肃的追逐一样。  
前漠崖市民们开始四散奔逃，痛苦的苍白在他们的脸上闪耀着。但是他们在看到有其他汽车从另一个方向驶来的时候停下了。  
黑色轿车，不透明的窗户，没人会弄错这是政府人员。  
它直接开到了治安官的面前，使得在场的所有人在短暂的困惑中停顿了下来。  
Cardinal市长从车上下来了。她扫视了一圈周围的情景。她看起来年轻极了也疲惫极了。她缓慢又从容的深吸了一口气。  
“回家，Sam，”她对治安官说，“回家，你们所有人。”  
治安官环视着周围的警察们寻求支持，然后喊了回去，“你不能制止我们，Dana。我们会把这些人从我们的城镇里赶出去。”  
“不，Sam，”她说，“你不能。你不能因为现在这也是他们的城镇了。你不能因为他们没有其他应该去的地方了。你不能因为这是件坏事而且我认为，在某些地方，你是个坏人。也许我在这件事上错了。但是简而言之，你不能。”她总结道，“因为我不允许你这么做。”  
然后她叉起了她的手，然后她不发一言。  
秘密警察仍旧拿着他们的土豆口袋，不知道他们接下来该怎做。他们的治安官不在发号施令了，甚至已经被驱赶了，但是只是若有所思地凝视着他们的市长。  
前漠崖市民们停止了奔逃，回头看着这第一个虚构的希望。  
然后治安官进了他们的车，掉了头，开走了。秘密警察们都进了他们的车跟了上去。市议会低吼着跺着脚但是，没有警察给他们撑腰，他们最后还是退回去了。  
Dana仍旧站在那里，一言不发，双臂交叠，直到他们中的最后一个离开。她面向夜谷的新市民们，他们就在刚刚，还在逃跑。  
“嗨，”她说，“我是Dana。如果你们有什么问题不要犹豫直接联系我，好吗？”  
她回到了她的车上。她也离开了。  
我……呃，我—我—我—我不知道在这此事件中应该持怎样的立场就像它所呈现出的那样。在我思考这件事的时候，让我们关注天气资讯。

( “The Sky Is Calling” by Kim Boekbinder)

这就是发生了什么。我们都有我们的地方主义。比如说，在这个国家的很多地方，有种三明治，被叫做潜艇三明治，在别的地方被叫做超大号三明治，特大号三明治，长三明治，快乐王子三明治，或者面包卷饼。  
这是一个文化不同的例子。还有其他的。  
在我们观察到的我们自己时能看到这些小细节，通过它们我们能把自身和其他人区别开来，这样我们才成为我们自己。  
当我们面对其他人，他们对“正常”的标准可能并不是我们的“正常”，我们不得不面对最可怕的现实图景，：根本就没有“正常”这回事。我们只是偶然的出生于一个文化的某个时刻中，一种之前从未出现过，永远也不会再次出现的文化的偶然。  
我们对于“正常“的观念不过是沙上筑塔。比如说，对于我们，我们的城镇就是字面意义上的建立在沙子之上，但是这对我们来说是”正常“的。我们抗拒不同是因为这是我们意识到我们成长过程中”习以为常“的文化只是片刻的偶然。这要求我们接受我们出生时的这个世界永远不会再和我们死去时的世界相同。我们的寿命越长，我们所干涉的事情就越多，即使在我们的故乡也是这样。但是，如果我们对一切顺其自然的话，我们也能学到更多。  
我……我不能说我一直看漠崖很顺眼。可以说我在广播中大喊着咒骂他们，有时候能骂好个小时，听众们打电话进来投诉他们希望我说点别的什么事情（任何事情？）。我对着麦克风扔东西，希望对漠崖施展法术把他们毁灭。  
但是我的幸运，或者不幸是，这……并不能干涉到他们的存在。他们存在。我也是。而我们现在在“正常”的标准上有些分歧，在如此接近的尺度上，也许我们的边缘都能稍稍向彼此倾斜一些。  
夜谷永远不会再是我所知道的那个夜谷了，但是它也会成为某种夜谷。我们的城镇某天会成为这种光景，有些人回顾时会想，“那些日子啊！那些曾经是正常的东西啊！”而那个人将是错的。同时那个人将是对的。  
继续收听，接下来将为您播出明天乐透彩票的中奖数字，同时向所有人放送，这样每个中奖者都能分享微薄但是公平的一份奖金了。  
同时，这个城镇已经不再是曾经的那个城镇，并且永远也不会也不会恢复成曾经那个城镇了，在那之后它还会变化，在那之后还会再度变化，而所有这些都是同一个城镇，所有这些都是我们的城镇。晚安，夜谷。晚安。

今日谚语：实际上，那是财产（Property）的兄弟。


	41. 84 过去的时光

要穿得成功。戴上你的高帽子，橡胶手套还有长长的灰色外套。成功需要这些特定的衣装。  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
现在又是春天了。这显然意味着现在又是棒球赛季了。  
我的姐夫Steve……（Cecil深吸了一口气然后恼怒的吐出来）……Steve和我这周带着他的继女小Janice去了小小棒球联盟尝试玩棒球。Steve和Janice一起玩了不少抛接球的游戏。她真的很喜欢这项运动。这真是超可爱的。  
她喊着，“快跑，Steve，我想看看我能抛得有多快！”  
而我喊着，“接着跑，Steve！看看你能跑多远！”  
我们是在塘底福利院附近的闹鬼棒球场尝试玩棒球的。那里有很多孩子。比如说你能见到从漠崖搬到夜谷的人（而我们一起聊了不少事情），而这对于青少年体育起了极大的促进作用。那里有为儿童的各种爱好和特长建立的联盟小组。  
Janice在轮椅垒球联盟试玩了，这是夜谷第一次出现这种运动。  
此外，我花了些时间和小小棒球联盟的教练Betty Lucero和Lucia Tereschenko谈了谈。Lucia是位迷人的女性，所以虽然一整天都在喝Steve呆在一起，我过的还是挺开心的。  
稍后将为你带来更多关于此事的消息。但是首先，让我们关注新闻。  
夜谷市医学会发表了一则研究结果，他们发现了高碳水化合物饮食和你的草坪上的松鼠数量存在统计学相关。  
在这一研究中，他们发现比常人摄入更高碳水化合物的人群，草坪上平均有4.74只松鼠，但是那些饮食中碳水化合物较低的人群，草坪上松鼠的数量稍有不同。  
一位来自夜谷市医学会的代表说，“你能从饼状图上发现，”同时这位代表指着一幅美国国旗，“这些数据显示了这些事物间的统计学联系。”  
刚刚没被注意到的另一位代表，随后从第一位代表身后浮现并发言，“你们据此调整碳水化合物摄入及/或据此选择信任/不信任松鼠是很重要的。”  
接着第一位代表做了十二个俯卧撑，是每做一个双手拍击一下的那种。  
“相信我们。我们是医生，”第三位代表缓缓的从房间后侧的小隔间里探出头来，同时这么说着。在每个人都转过头去看她的时候，她说，“开玩笑的！”然后三位代表开始随着嘻哈音乐一边变戏法一边耍悠悠球。  
现在是这一期“嗨，Cecil！”的时段了。  
“嗨，Cecil！我不久前搬到了新公寓，而在两个月后，我的房东说我拖欠了房租。但是我已经付了我的房租了。每个月的最后一天，我带着二十包石英片和两只死雉鸡，把它们放到他的办公室门口。我做错了什么呢？  
“另外，现在的通用货币是什么呢？  
“署名，城区的欠债者”  
嗨，欠债者！  
好吧，我想你确实犯了一些错误。石英和死雉鸡并不是通用货币。它们从上世纪九十年代开始就不是了。所以，你现在确实是拖欠了你的房租了。如果我是你就会这么做：  
给你的房东好好写一封信解释你并不知道钱是怎么回事。然后，可能得换份工作，换份他们付给你现在美国实际上的流通货币的工作—那没有实际的物理形态，而是一串印在ATM收据上的代数数字。希望这对你有帮助。  
“嗨，Cecil！我超喜欢狗狗。有一天，我看到一对年轻夫妇正在遛他们最可爱的小猎犬宝宝。我问他们我能不能摸摸小狗，他们什么也没说但是狗狗看起来超级甜，于是我摸了摸了小狗。  
“那对夫妇没有说话也没有动。她只是盯着我看。男生在微笑。在狗狗舔我的头的时候我问那个男生，“你的狗狗叫什么？”而那个男生笑了。那是一种残酷的，空洞的笑。  
“我又摸了一下狗狗然后他们就离开了，而我无法让那只狗狗离开我的脑海。我怕现在做梦都在想着它。可怕的梦！在可怕的梦中我无法活动。我从身体失去行动能力的梦中哭泣着醒来。当我终于能活动了的时候我直奔卫生间想要呕吐，但是吐不出来。我的身上出了一层冰冷的白毛汗，但是我的脸像火烧一样烫！我弯腰趴在水池上，吐出小滴的黑色的焦油状的液体，每夜都是如此。  
“所以我的问题是，我应该养条狗吗？如果要养的话，小猎犬会是个好品种吗？  
“署名，市中心的爱狗人士。”  
嗨，爱狗人士！你当然应该养条狗狗！你听起来对小猎犬过敏，所以养条矮脚狗吧！  
“嗨，Cecil！你在周六晚上，呃，比如说八点，做什么呢？你愿不愿意去看歌剧然后喝一杯？  
“署名，实验室的孤独男孩。”  
嗨，孤独男孩！是的！我很想去看歌剧，还有……之后的随便其他什么事。  
现在，回到尝试玩棒球的话题上来。  
教练Lucia Tereschenko告诉我她最近见到了越来越多的……陌生人。而她不喜欢他们。  
“他们站在那里盯着孩子们看。看着教练，看着家长，一直呼吸着。不活动，不说话。这样，我不喜欢。”Lucia说。  
“起初我以为他们是从漠崖来的，那么多漠崖人来了夜谷，但是漠崖家庭现在也在联盟里打球了。我见过他们，他们是很好的人。他们是好人。他们不会站在那里盯着看只是呼吸。”Lucia说。  
“那些陌生人……他们是从别的什么空间来的。不是这里，不是漠崖，他们不是人类！他们甚至也不是幽灵。相信我，我应该知道的，”Lucia说着，然后笑了起来，“明白吗？因为我已经死了？”  
我告诉Lucia已经明白了，但是她继续说。  
“我已经死了，Cecil！这很有趣！笑一笑，好吗？我是个幽灵。”  
于是我笑了。这实在很有趣。  
但是紧接着她突然变得严肃起来。  
“哦，那些陌生人。他们让我想起了在火车上的那些糟糕的人。”  
我问Lucia，“什么火车上的人？”  
但这时一个投错了方向的球落在了Lucia的面前，她上前去捡球但是—作为一个幽灵—她的手直接穿过了球。  
“哦！Cecil，有时候我能捡起球，有时候我不能。你能帮帮我吗？”  
我捡起了棒球把它扔回给那个孩子，他跑得几乎要倒下了，尽管如此还是接住了球。而Lucia说，“你还是很擅长投球，Cecil！你曾是个出色的游击手。”  
我告诉她我不记得我曾经打过棒球，而她笑着说，“好吧，你知道他们说的老了是什么意思。记忆就是紧接着会消失的东西了。”  
我问，“那什么是会首先消失的东西呢？”  
“关联。”她说得很快，“关联。”  
听众们，很抱歉我必须打断我的故事了。我们接到了从Hiram McDaniel，字面意思上的五头龙，前市长候选人那里打来的第二个电话。Hiram由于企图刺杀我们的现任市长仍旧处在羁押中，现在他在线上了。  
Hiram？喂？

Hiram的紫罗兰色头颅：Cecil？是—是我，Hiram的紫罗兰色头颅。

Cecil：你好，紫罗兰！听众们，是Hiram的紫罗兰色头颅，他英勇的反抗了他的另外四个头企图推翻市长的犯罪行为。紫罗兰，你还好吗？

Hiram的紫罗兰色头颅：他们在关押我的身体和另外四个头监狱的墙上挖了个洞！我的头从洞中伸出处于新鲜空气中！技术上讲，我并没有被关押，但是我也不是自由的。我想我犯了个错误。

Cecil：你做了正确的事，紫罗兰。你的另外四个头想要杀了市长。

Hiram的紫罗兰色头颅：本来我们有五个，但是这里只有我一个。

Cecil：我可能没跟上你。

Hiram的紫罗兰色头颅：我是在反对我自己吗？非常好，那么我在反对我自己！我很大。我身为多数！  
Cecil：啊，哈—哈！那是我最喜欢的《终极警探》的台词！

Hiram的紫罗兰色头颅：Cecil，我放弃作为证人参与起诉了。我要和我的其他头站在一起。我—我站在我自己这一边！

Hiram金色头颅：你能回来当然是最好的，紫色——虽不起，你不是紫色，你是紫罗兰。我尊重这一点。

Hiram的紫罗兰色头颅：谢谢，金色的头！

Hiram的灰色头颅：不公让我感到悲伤。

Hiram的金色头颅：我们将会全力以赴，灰。我们将会尽我们的全力。

Hiram的绿色头颅：我们将会将法庭烧为焦土！我们将把法官囫囵吞下！我们将会用我们的尾巴把陪审团击碎！

Hiram的蓝色头颅：他们在我们自己的审判上给我们带上镣铐和嘴套，Cecil！他们认为绿色头颅的威胁是认真的！

Hiram的绿色头颅：我的威胁只是比喻而已，你这个即将成为我的食物的有知觉的柔软皮囊！

Hiram的紫罗兰色头颅：Cecil，我—我不能从我自己中分离出来。我—我也许不能同意我自己，但是我是这其中的一员。

Cecil：紫罗兰，我不知道是不是……

Hiram的金色头颅：但是听着，Cecil，如果夜谷知道他们正处在怎样的麻烦中的话，他们会把我们放出去帮忙抗击陌生人的。

Cecil：哦，相信我，Hiram，新任治安官正花双倍的时间工作解决漠崖的—

Hiram的金色头颅：不是漠崖人，Cecil。他们是无害的勤奋的乡民。我说的是那些陌生人，那些不会移动的。那些呼吸着的。告诉你的市长朋友我能制止他们。

Hiram的灰色头颅：我们不够强。

Hiram的蓝色头颅：他们对我们的火焰有很强的抗性，甚至对我们的力量也是。

Hiram的绿色头颅：我们将会把陌生人撕裂成粉色的肉片，然后嚼碎他们！然后吞下他们！我是指字面意义上的！

Hiram的紫罗兰色头颅：我会和你并肩作战的，绿！你—你们也是，金，灰和蓝！我们能做到。我们能做到！但是—但是—但是—但是Cecil，我们需要从监狱里出去。

Cecil：呃，我不知道我能为此做什么，Hiram。

Hiram的金色头颅：我确信你正在想办法。我们能做到的。谢谢，兄弟！

Cecil：好吧，那么。  
让我们收听来自赞助商的讯息。  
今天的节目是由追求真美的多芬为你带来。超级真实的美丽。如此真实的美丽以至于你甚至无法意识到那是你自己。  
就像在洁白的桌面上，一副人类的肺脏。如此真实，如此美丽。大多数人都有肺脏，扩张，收缩，什么也没有牵连。只是肺脏。在洁白的桌面上。  
大多数美容产品不会向你展示一副人类肺脏看起来是什么样的，因为他们认为你无法招架真实的美。他们会PS掉模特的肺，在他们的胸口上留下一个血淋淋的洞。但是肋骨中一个空荡荡的空腔并不是人类应有的样子。不。我们看起来不是这样的。一副肺脏在洁白房间中的洁白桌面上自主的呼吸着，播放着音乐。鼓舞人心的音乐。主要是合唱和琴乐，你知道是哪种。不用给你解释什么是鼓舞人心的音乐了，对吧？  
多芬。洁白桌面上的肺脏。  
小小联盟的教练Lucia Tereschenko跟我讲了她的夜谷之旅中难以置信的故事。  
当她还是个年轻姑娘时，她离开了她的家乡向西旅行一路穿过了整个美国。她想为自己找到一种新生活，远离烟雾充斥的拥挤城市。她走了很多里，在路边的城镇打些短工。当她有了盘缠就坐火车出行，她最终找到了一份帮一个老皮匠做皮带的工作，她要做很长时间才能得到很少的工资。  
但是另一方面，老皮匠非常和蔼，对待Lucia就像她自己的女儿一样，因为她从没有过家庭。但是后来皮匠生病了，Lucia照顾她，帮她擦浴，从药剂师那里帮她换来混合草药。  
一天早晨这个老妇人过世了。Lucia又接着经营了一阵子她的生意，但是因为皮匠没有继承人，而Lucia仍旧感觉没有找到她真正的家，她继续一路向西，接下来可能会看到金色的阳光洒在碧蓝的海面上。  
然而，很快她又变得手头拮据，不能安全的吃住了。她遇到了一些人。沉默的人。这些人把他们的脸隐藏在阴影中，把他们的声音隐藏在阴影中，把他们的枪隐藏在阴影中。而她为他们工作，却从不知道她的工作是什么—她只是在指定的时间乘上某班火车。  
一天下午，这些人同时上了车并走向了不同方向：一个向车头走，一个向着车尾。一个从车厢中爬上了车顶。两个掏出手枪指向了乘客们。他们吩咐Lucia让所有人保持镇定。  
火车悲鸣着停下了，这些人们匆忙的把木板箱从后面的车厢里卸下装到一辆二轮马车上。马车还是温热的，比他们周围的空气还要热。他们闻起来有股刺鼻的土腥味，就像是刚碾碎的肉桂。  
火车所停的小镇夜谷，是个她从没听说过的地方，那里的治安官很快就来了。他戴着焊接面罩和牛仔帽，他拔枪指向了那些阴影中的人们，但是因为寡不敌众，他并不能做些什么阻止他们。  
所以，在让其他在火车上的人们保持镇定的同时，Lucia匍匐爬到了其中一个人身后。他的脸上围着一块大方巾（并不是真的用大方巾挡在脸前面，而是手绘在他的脸上的带图案的织物的影子）。凭着她的一条皮带，Lucia从他的手中夺下了枪并马上从地上捡了起来。她向这个亡命之徒开火，击倒了两人。  
在车外，治安官又击倒了两人。  
但是，当她爬到车顶的时候，她听到了一声来自下方的枪声。然后她就背部着地倒下了。她不记得为什么她倒下了。她看到，天空就在她上方，一个巨大的黑暗的星球，阳光没有照亮它。她不知道她从前怎么从来没注意到它。它是那么近。一个目不可见的巨人，满是厚重的黑暗森林，犬牙差互的山脉和深邃的泛起狂暴湍流的海洋。  
然后……好吧，让我先为你们播报天气资讯吧。

( “The River, The Woods” by Astronautalis)

我问Lucia她是不就是这么死的。  
“好吧，那时候我正处于枪战中，”她说，“然后下一刻我就是个幽灵了。”  
她问我有没有烟。我不抽烟，所以我说没有。  
“呃，反正我也不能拿了。”她承认。  
“为什么你住在一个棒球场里呢？”我问她。  
她说这里曾经不是一个棒球场，而只是一块荒地。一块曾经火车轨道经过的荒地。一块曾经火车被截停的荒地。  
但是最近棒球比赛变得时兴起来了，孩子们开始来这片荒地玩。Lucia看着，学着，开始爱上了这种运动的简洁和结构上的优雅。  
“这是种美丽的游戏，Cecil！所以我开始试着当这些孩子们的教练，但是因为我是半透明的并且模模糊糊的，他们吓跑了，说这里是“闹鬼的棒球场”。随着时间流逝，那些孩子们发现我会关于击球姿势和击转传球上教给他们一些有用的东西，所以他们又回来了。”  
Lucia转向其中一个孩子。“看着球，Manny！”她喊着。  
我问Lucia，“所以，你认为那些火车上的人和现在出现在夜谷的这些陌生人有联系？”  
“你不会经常见到像那样邪恶的存在，”她说。“但是不。那些在火车上的人展现他们的邪恶是因为他们比需要那些不管是什么在木板箱里的东西，胜过他们的生命，或是和平。”她说，“那些陌生人？他们什么也不需要。他们只是邪恶，邪恶就是他们的目的本身。”  
我看着Steve和Janice向我走来。他们互相击掌，咯咯的笑着。  
Lucia说，“她是个好孩子，是个好投球手。她会像她的叔叔一样成为一个了不起的投球手！”  
我跟了Lucia说我希望我们能迎来一个绝佳的赛季，能和她谈谈真是太棒了。Steve，Janice和我走回了Steve的厢式货车。  
Lucia对我低语，“我们在希望中度过了时光，Cecil。他们不再来了。他们在这里。而我们不能阻止什么无所欲求的东西。”  
我直直的盯着Janice，没有看Lucia，说，“你建立了一个团队！恭喜你！我们去吃冰激凌吧！”  
在我们身后，我听到远处传来了犬吠声。那是一种甜腻的，令人生厌的犬吠声。而在货车窗户的反光中，我能看到一个穿着帽衫的男孩，抱着一只小猎犬，他们都看着我们。  
我感觉起了一层冷汗，但是我的脸很烫。我的嘴里又干又黏。  
“Steve，我们能养条狗吗？”Janice说，我们全都系好了安全带。  
“让我们去吃冰激凌，好吗？”我打断道。  
狗又叫了，而我没有去看。我坐在我的座位上关上门的时候什么也没有看。我感觉想吐。  
“谢谢你开车载我，Steve，”我说着，把手轻柔地放在他的胳膊上。  
他诧异的看了我一会儿。不，不是诧异的。是关切的。在我们驶离的一路上Janice讲了关于她的新球队的一切。  
继续收听，接下来将为你播报一些潜伏在你的窗外的东西。别担心，那不是人类。  
就像往常一样，晚安，夜谷。晚安。

今日谚语：就像政府正在监视着你一样起舞吧。


	42. 85 四月独白

Cecil：季节又一次变换了。在这里，这片灼热沙漠中的暗影中，这几乎是不可感知的。但是我们感觉到了，在我们体内沙砾质感的某种搏动，已经产生了变化。  
每过一阵子就会下雨。不是在这里，就是在别的什么地方，一定如此。  
狂野的春季取代了她冷漠的姐妹冬季。现在是四月了，有些什么截然不同了。现在是四月了，日子有了深度和波动。  
现在是四月了。  
所以，亲爱的听众们，夜谷社区广播电台很荣幸为你播放四月独白。

无脸老妇：Chad。哦，Chad。我开始明白了……我希望我没有。  
你曾经穿着不错的衬衫。你定期去理发。有时候，在你睡觉的时候，我会进来为明天把一切收拾的井井有条，整齐得体。你将会冲澡，然后剃须，然后为你的实习工作穿戴整齐。如此计划，有条理，也没有意识到秘密住在你家中的无脸老妇。  
然后，有一天，你没有回家。  
你爱你的家。你很少离开，甚至没有去别人家住过。你玩单机游戏，看警匪片，看笑话书。你总是爱着你的安乐窝。我总是觉得你因为你看上去完全普通而十分特别。很少有年轻人正是他们自己认为的那种人。  
你曾经就是那样，Chad。而我总是照顾着你。  
你还记得你曾经遇上蟑螂的麻烦吗？你用了各种蟑螂屋或者杀虫剂，但是都不管用？直到有一天你回到家发现有上千只蟑螂的尸体散落在你的地板上，每个都被绑住了腿切掉了头，有张手写的字条写着“他们不会再烦你了”。  
那是我，是我做的。  
好吧，我没有杀那些蟑螂，是你叫来的除虫专家干的。他的工作真是十分彻底。但是是我写了那张字条，Chad。那张字条是我写的。  
我们之间有着很好的相处方式。我秘密的不露脸的住在你家中，而你……某种意义上也是这样。只是，是比喻意义上的。  
但是有天晚上你没有回家。  
我看了你的电子邮件（我喜欢读你的邮件，Chad，那真是引人入胜的乏味）你需要去调查一家二手折扣体育用品店。一些你工作上的事情。但是那家商店并不是像它表面宣称的那样，而你已经几个月没回家了。你长时间失踪之后你的房东进来了，但是我用我能靠一根皮带和一只鸟弄出的恐怖的声音把她吓跑了。  
你离开了家，而我为你保护着它。  
但是当你回来的时候，事情变得不一样了。哦，天翻地覆的不同！你笔挺的系着口子的衬衫现在皱皱巴巴的，扣子全开着，像风干的兽皮一样挂在你身上，你就像是从一次误入歧途的狩猎中回来一样。  
这些天你很少注意到我做的小事情。比如说在我把你的浴缸内侧涂成黑色的时候，或者把模糊不清的蜘蛛照片贴在你的马克杯底的时候。你甚至都不玩单机游戏了。你穿着斗篷，点着蜡烛。你在地板中间画了一个星星，那……实际上，我并不能完全明白。  
你的电子邮件，曾经如此绝妙的平静，充满了发送邮件清单，社交邀请，和对社交邀请的拒绝，还有食物交付收据，一个关于一个停驻不前的人的故事，他舒适的惯性真是超级可爱啊……而现在只有简洁的代码写成的邮件，发给一个女孩，我认为你正在毁了她。  
“找到一扇门。过来这边。”这封写着。  
“他在这里，他很不错。”这封写着。  
“蜡烛又长长了。”这封写着。  
我不喜欢那些你点燃的时候就长长，没有点燃就融化的蜡烛。而且我也不喜欢他。  
当你把它带到我们这个小镇，我的小镇，我秘密居住的小镇，你召唤了……我不再秘密的住在你家中了因为我害怕它。但是现在我回来了因为我感觉到—我不常有这种感觉—有种做些什么，来避免这成为一场灾难的义务。  
听我说。现在是凌晨五点而你很困，但是我就在你耳边无声的要求你—告知你—我已经在求你了，Chad。你认为我应该求你吗？求任何人？我从我还是个孩子上了那艘邪恶的船的时候开始就没有求过任何人了。那些人也没有听我的，Chad，这就是为什么我在海底呆了那么多年，直到我来到这个地方，这片沙漠，这个小镇，这所公寓……  
Chad，你在那个实际上并不是商店的商店里的时候身上到底发生了什么？他们让你回来时对你做了什么？你往这个现实中带来了什么？你究竟知不知道毁灭在等着这个小镇？不光是这个小镇，也许是这个世界？那不是一扇你应该打开的门，Chad。  
当那扇门不是一扇门？  
当那是一个深渊。  
我知道你不能看到我也不能听见我的声音，因为我是秘密住在这里的，但是我求你了。如果我的声音不知怎么能渗进你的梦中附着在你的记忆中的话，你必须撤销你做的事，在一切太迟之前。你必须—  
Chad？那个生物，那个你召唤的怪兽在这里了。它用他那永远不可能被错认成人类的眼睛盯着我。它向我走过来了。它怎么能看着我？没人能看见我！  
Chad？它在舔我的手！停下！它给我叼来了一个网球！这只小狗给我叼来了一个球！我不会和你玩抛接球的游戏的，小猎狗！  
你怎么能看见我的，你这怪物？  
Chad，我们必须撤回—  
离我远点！  
你必须撤销你做的事。这对于这个城镇，这个世界，最重要的是，对于我这个存在，对于一个秘密住在你家里的无脸老妇，除了病态之外什么也不代表。  
不要再盯着我了，你这个不洁的野兽！那边，小猎狗，去追你那愚蠢的球吧！  
（静电噪音，模糊的播放着Disparition的“Song for the Other Side”）

Cecil：万物蓬勃生长让我想到凋零死亡。每个破土而出的新生命都让我想到它是生长在怎样的腐朽衰败之上。所有事物都会引向它的反面。每个时刻都包含了无数可能。如果从综合的角度来看，每一秒都是宇宙的历史。  
让我们抓住此时此刻各个综合的部分。把这一天划分成每个人的思想。我现在将为你们带来四月独白。

Michelle Nguyen：我最近都在思考孤独。不是因为我感到孤独，我只是喜欢当什么事情进入我的脑海之前先一步的想到它而已。呃，我当然不会感到孤独啦。我是Michelle Nguyen，这座小镇中最酷的（也是唯一的）一家音像店的店主，而且不孤独！我只是，像是表演艺术家一样，而我的创作媒介就是孤独。我最近听了不少硬核跳跃，这是我新近的最爱的流派。这是一个人跳跃的录音。  
*砰咚* *砰咚* *砰咚*  
……然后柔化。  
*砰咚* *砰咚* *砰咚*  
真是棒极了。你不可能听过这个。因为我这是我自己做的，而我没有把它分享给任何人。这是一个我自己跳跃的录音。我自己录了它然后我自己听。这是个新事物。  
Maureen过来了。紧张的，嘴紧闭着，头发披散着，手扑腾着，停止，重新开始，Maureen 的视线四处搜寻着。她在找些什么新东西来听，说实习的事情给她造成了很大压力。她不得不带领一支军队，或者随便什么？而她需要什么东西让她放松下来。  
我向她推荐了一些轻松的音乐，像是超级杀手合唱团或者一些无声录音带，但是她说她已经听够了排名前40的无声了。无声过于心识，而她想要一些新的东西。  
我得坦白，实际上我很喜欢无声。我不应该，它已经，那么流行，但是我最喜欢的无声是隔壁楼下的杂音。我也喜欢那些高速路的声音，你想着那太远了不可能听到，但是在足够安静的情况下就能听到了，有种在遥远的距离中发散的感觉。就像是泡沫在水波中发出滋滋声。  
我给了Maureen Leonard Cohen的新专辑，在这张专辑中他用沉重的声音说着，同时还有女声在背景中歌唱。她转了转眼珠走出了店门。我像她喜欢那个。  
等等。  
欢迎来到黑暗猫头鹰音像店。嗨，Larry。哦你想要Beatles的新唱片？真是少见。好吧，所有电子乐的东西都在那边楼上。  
这就像是那个老笑话：我经常听Bach但是从不听Beatles。  
*砰咚* *砰咚* *砰咚*  
我喜欢这段硬核跳跃录音！这是我在店铺后面的办公室的那条米黄色的旧地毯上录的，我穿着袜子这样就会格外安静。你必须保持安静，像是，甚至要屏住呼吸才能听到。但是它确实存在。  
*砰咚* *砰咚*  
你需要非常集中精神才能注意到我，但是我就在这里。  
实际上我不经常听Bach。这是怎样的背叛啊！你看到的他的HBO特辑了吗？呃！我就没看过，但是我敢打赌那很糟糕。  
那是唱片销售的淡季时段。平常还是很繁忙的，非常烦人。我讨厌那种人，“拜托了，我愿意为了实际存在的唱片付给你好多钱！”这就像是，排队，你明白吗？排进队去。一个一个的到收银机前来。等轮到你的时候我会给你打电话的。  
但是我已经让临时雇员每季把它们都溶解回泥的状态了，我也不会念咒语再把它们复活一两个月了。这就是我，在柜台后面的我。我，就像往常一样。  
我本身就是我所需要的一切了。我就是地下音乐的巅峰。没有人听到我的歌。没有人听。正是我喜欢的方式。  
是的，我知道这是栋仅有一层的建筑，Larry！我只是在打比方。我实际上没有Beatles的唱片。这就像是那个老笑话：我经常听Bach，但是……  
他走了。这是他的损失。  
Maureen来了。沉着的，嘴紧闭着，头发披散着，手摇晃着，停止，重新开始，Maureen 的视线四处搜寻着。她说她喜欢Leonard的唱片，但是她现在听够了。我还有其他什么？  
我从没想过我会这么做，但是我给了她我最喜欢的蜜蜂的录音。我超爱这些录音！但是我已经听了足够多次了，现在我再也不会再听它们了。这就像是，这声音已经成了我的一部分，而我比录音带本身更了解它，你明白吗？  
嗯，也许你不知道。可能不知道。也许你还在重复听着Woody Guthrie的独唱，因为只要是“热门金曲榜“上的歌你都会听。  
哦，这就是硬核跳跃中我最喜欢的部分了。它正是我落地重击地面非常安静的那部分， 如此安静以至于完全没有声音。它是一种无声。而你必须明白我在那里，记录着在无声中的我。那个我还在跳跃，尽管你无法听到。听吧？：  
（除了消逝的背景音乐之外一片寂静，或许，Michelle Nguyen正在无声的跳跃）  
是我在这里，在这一片缄默中。他们说音乐是由音符间的间隔构成的，而生活是由你闭眼的时刻间的间隔构成的，因为你一直在眨眼。而书籍是由空白页构成的，所有人都在假装上面有字，这样他看起来就会很聪明了。  
我就是空白。就是间隔。我就是空隙。  
等等，有顾客来了。  
我实际上没有顾客，我只是需要一点我自己的时间。这是就是我，在向什么人问好。这是他们，感觉就像因为他们进了一家音像店他们就有资格享受，像是，音乐，或者别的什么。  
呃，那个人是最差劲的！等等，真的有人进来了。  
哦！这是……我会—我会回来的。  
Maureen进来了。心满意足的，嘴张开着，头发梳上去，两手空空，大步流星，停止，重新开始，Maureen 的视线四处搜寻着。她说她很喜欢蜜蜂的录音。她想要一些像那样，但是还要更甚的东西。相似，但是又完全不同的，能让她吓一跳的东西。  
我完全清楚她所渴求的是什么，但是我不知道怎么满足她。只有这么多音乐，你知道吗？而人类的欲望有那么多。  
好吧，你不会相信这个的。大概，似乎你永远也不会理解。我给了她我跳跃的录音。我明白，比如说，因为别人听过它了所以我应该销毁它，但是莫名其妙的我并不介意Maureen听它。我想，我甚至更喜欢这样。我希望她很快回来。  
我的意思是，不要会错意了。我喜欢音像店空无一人，那些吵着嚷着要听音乐的烦人的顾客们一个也不在。独自一人是最棒的。  
但是我也有点希望Maureen能来。她来这里是件很酷的事，我猜。  
我必须想出下次要给她的唱片。只是，有太多好音乐了，你明白吗？  
（静电噪音，模糊的播放着“Book of Arrows”）

Cecil：事情总是接二连三。季节是我们的走廊，而在走廊尽头的门是黑暗而深邃的。感激这个狭窄的走廊中的温暖吧。  
这个世界是多么小！而要栖身其中的我们又是多么渺小！而这种渺小又是多么有趣。  
所以让我们回去，最后一次的，最后小小的一次，到四月独白中。

Steve Carlsberg：我试着帮上忙。我知道我不能让一切回到正轨，我知道我的局限（而且它们数量众多）但是我……仍试着帮上忙。  
所以当拿孩子来的时候，我尽我所能。  
他吓坏了，当然，因为他也能看到它们。在空中的发光的箭头。点组成的线和箭头和圆圈……看，天空是一个解释了整个世界的图表，而他能看见它！如果你对此毫无准备的话这真是件恐怖的事。  
哦，他筛糠似的颤抖着。他的棒球帽拉下来盖住了他的脸。  
“Steve！”他说，“Steve Carlosberg！我知道你也能看见它们。救救我！”  
然后我尽力尝试。我…我—我是这帮上忙。  
我喜欢夜晚，宁静的夜晚。在世界上的某些角落，那些大城市，在早晨下午和晚上，事情并没有什么不同。甚至光线也是同样的，同样的人处于同样的忙碌中。但是在这里，一天中的每个时刻都有着不同的质地和光影。  
在早晨，在其他任何人起来之前，沙漠是金色的，而地平线勾勒出了西方山脉的所有细节。  
我为那些不信仰山脉的人们感到难过，即使拿给他们看，他们对此也视而不见。  
然后鸟儿们飞来，在厨房的窗外雀跃着。哦，我喜欢在做咖啡的时候看着它们。我的妻舅，因为喜欢自己磨咖啡豆所以从来没有看过这些鸟儿，并以用他的咖啡锤把这些鸟儿赶走为荣。但是我呢？我不介意预先磨过的东西。这是对于鸟儿们的温柔礼遇。  
然后是下午，当阳光变得幽深而宽广，山脉披上蓝装，映衬着蓝天白云！  
然后是日落，响亮又芬芳，就像通常的日落那样。  
然后是晚上，一种广大而又安静的空虚，只有我和Abbey和Janice，漂流着，一个家庭的孤岛身处于浓厚的黑暗和空虚的沙漠中。  
那孩子吓坏了！哦，孩子。但是他的心中有些什么。他也在试着派上用场，我能看出来！并且因此他知道的还不够多。他想要为此做些什么。  
他说他被送到了一家体育用品商店，他们认为那可能是世界政府的前台。我知道那个地方。世界政府连它的一半都不到！走进那家体育用品店，你会发现一个真正的球拍（发现不得了的勾当）！  
哈—哈—哈—哈！我喜欢双关语！  
但是没错，那里正是它的核心所在。而那个孩子，他进去看到了它！而一旦你看到了它，一旦你知道了，你就再也不能不知道。在你成为你现在的样子之后你就再也不能回到你曾经的状态了。  
天空中发光的箭头，点构成的线。他明白了，就像我明白了一样。  
运作夜谷的人们，他们认为他们控制一切。但是你不能控制一个人知道什么！你认为你手中的东西越多，它就越可能溜走。你可能也会试图控制天气。  
（简短的不和谐的音乐）  
而他们也确实试图这么做了，用上了云之种，雄峰，还有镭射矩阵。但是那些从来没有想他们计划的那样发挥作用。  
“我么能为此做些什么呢？”那个男孩一直在问。可怜的孩子。  
我希望我的妻舅能把他的广播站里的实习生照顾得好一点。不要把他们送到他们没有资格去的地方，比如说世界政府经营的体育用品商店。但是这不取决于我。我想Cecil能按照他想要的方式过他的生活，并且他不会听我关于此事的意见。而不是与之相反的，我想。  
这孩子明白世界是怎样运转的了。他能看清它的结构并且，哦，主赐福于他，他想要修缮它并使之重回正轨。而且他希望我能告诉他怎么做才行。  
“我们除了理解之外能做的并不多，”我告诉他，“除了明白之外并不能做什么。”  
但是他不会接受这个的。他想要循着那些天空中发光的箭头走去，就像那是指引向什么地方的地图一样，但是并不是什么住着怪物的迷宫。  
“听着，”我说。“听着，Chad，”我说。“我想，过一阵子，你会感觉好些。嘿，可能还能养条狗呢！我告诉他。“我们在几年前有过一次狗狗感染，那对于隔墙和承重梁来说简直是噩梦，但是那些东西真的是最可爱的事！”  
“好，”他说，“召唤一只狗狗！”  
“好吧，”我说，“或者就养只狗。比如说，“收养”可能是你在找的那个词，”我说，“收养一只小狗，当然啦。他们微笑着，摇着尾巴，围着你转圈，非常可爱！”我说。  
“这就是改变现状的方法了，”他说，“召唤一只小狗。世界政府永远也看不到它来了！”  
然后他对我道了谢离开了。  
哦，好吧，至少他不再是广播站的实习生了。我确信他会没事的。他最差又能怎么样呢？哈—哈。  
我在那天接下来的时间里都站在走廊里，只是在思考，看着午后宽广的光线收窄到西方，直到我能够闻到日落来临。然后我回到了室内。轮到Abby做晚餐了，那看起来很美味！哦—吼！  
也许我也应该养只狗。在我们家庭的孤岛上再增加一个成员。一只狗狗正是我们所需要的。Janice会喜欢的！  
但是不要像那个孩子现在养的那种狗。我想，可能，那根本就不是狗。也许我和他的交谈是个错误。但是我能说什么呢？我只能努力试着帮上忙。

Cecil：现在我们的四月独白就接近尾声了。还有那么多可以说的东西。我什么也不会说的。

今日谚语：把你的「静电噪音」放进去，把你的「静电噪音」拿出来。把你的「静电噪音」放进去然后「静电噪音」就都出来了。


	43. 86 站立着呼吸着

我相信儿童是我们的未来。他们也是我们的过去和我们的现在。这就是儿童在线性时间中的运作方式。  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
Dana Cardinal市长宣布已经不需要为了昨晚的空袭警报而保持警觉了。不用为消失的街道和高速路标这样，也不用为那些愤怒的举起标志挥舞的人们这样，他们现在神情呆滞两手空空的静立在周围。我们也不用考虑我们自己的邮箱，他们现在已经塞满了邮政工人们希望只是发胶的东西。  
在一场同治安官和市议会的会议之后，Cardinal市长说她相信这些全都是恶作剧者的杰作—也许是那些野狗又回来了，它们曾经用自由主义的街头艺术污染了几堵混凝土墙—但是市长和秘密警察并不排除还有更加险恶的活动。  
治安官Sam补充发言，同时把一根轻木料削成一只北极熊的形状，他说了“绝对是那些外来者，那些从漠崖搬过来的。”  
市议会没有发言。他们大多站在新闻发布会的讲台后面一边发短信一边咯咯笑。他们都新剪了头发，穿着清爽的马球衫，指甲新修过。  
市长说她愿意与治安官一同深入工作找出罪魁祸首，但是与此同时，也没必要为此过于紧张。  
Sam补充，赶走所有外来者是必要的。  
事情进一步进展后将为你带来更多报道。  
但是首先，是一些关于Hiram McDaniels的最新消息。由于无法找到字面意思上的五头龙的同类，法庭同意了创造一个人工智能来模拟一头五头龙可能的样子，并在陪审团中加入这个人工智能。为了完成这个项目，他们聘请了电脑程序员Melony Pennington，她今天将接受我们的电话采访。  
欢迎来我到我的节目，Melony！

Melony：欢迎来到你的节目！我的意思是嗨，你好。应该是你欢迎我，欢迎你是没有意义的。对不起，我的思维，你知道的，有些发散。非常广阔。不在这里。我的意思是我的思维在别的什么地方。我的思维无所不在。

Cecil：棒极了！那你是怎么—

Melony：你观察过星星吗？星星。你知道的，那些星辰。并不是每个星星，而是星星中的一些。我的意思是每一个都看一次。我的意思是整个夜空加在一起。你观察过星辰的总和吗？在夜空中，作为一个等式？就像一道数学题一样美丽？那就是—一切的美都是数学。一切美丽的事物都是一道题。  
你的问题是什么？

Cecil：呃，你现在怎样？

Melony：哦， 我很好。

Cecil：Melony，你的声音听起来很耳熟。

Melony：我的声音听起来耳熟吗？你刚刚这么说了，所以我猜就是这样吧。你一定已经见过我的一个程序了……或者不是见过，这些程序哪个也没有一句话。你不可能见过一句话都没有的东西。好吧，我猜你可能会说，“嗨，一堆石头，我是Melony。”就为了看看会有什么反应。我想人际交往是没有一定之规的。  
哦，我真希望我有条狗。  
你见过一块石头吗？  
你的名字是什么来着？

Cecil：好吧，嗯……我是—

Melony：我说话的声音听起来耳熟是因为我的所有程序都有着和我一样的声音。这就是电脑程序的工作方式。

Cecil：你有没有编程过一段在一个广播站中播放的程序，特别是产生随机数的那种？

Melony：哦，是的！本地的数字广播站，WZZZ。是的，那是我早期制作的一个程序。而且那些数字和风铃声并不是随机的，那是为外国间谍制作的编码信息。还有一些布丁的配方和一两首有趣的密码学诗歌。

Cecil：所以是你设计了Fey，WZZZ的播音员！

Melony：哦，WZZZ的程序没有名字，而且完全一句话也没有。不是所有程序都有句子的。那个WZZZ程序只有数字和声调。这就是全部它能做的了，这也是全部它将会做的。它意识不到它自身的存在。

Cecil：关于这个……看，几年前发生了一些事情……

Melony：呃，容我插句嘴。你把我请来是为了采访关于审判的事的。

Cecil：是的。好吧，就我所知，因为使用人工智能，而不是真正的五头龙，这样的陪审团在道德上还存在争议。

Melony：哦，除了道德之外还有多得多的问题呢。甚至，什么是道德呢？你怎么能量度什么是对的呢？我的意思是，让我们规定一个计算机构成的陪审团有多道德的数值吧。

Cecil：我会说那会是个很低的值，比如说1.5或者2.

Melony：但是我们可以把分值区间规定为0到3. 所以这样的话还不错！一切顺利！从道德上讲，无论如何。但是编程是非常艰难的。你试过自己给一台电脑编程吗？

Cecil：我大体上知道怎么打开一台电脑。比如说，我能接触到一台真正的电脑的话，你对我和我们的听众们有什么基础的电脑小建议吗？

Melony：哦！像这样的社会服务是非常符合道德的，在道德区间内能达到2.5甚至3的高分呢。真是个好主意！这儿有一些基本提示，专为那些希望有一天能编写代码，以便使我们更接近奇点的新手准备。  
建议1：电脑会使你愤怒。所有东西都能使你愤怒。电脑属于所有东西。  
建议2：你的电脑连上电源了吗？这可能是违法的。你需要有执照才能给电脑连上电源。  
建议3：电脑程序很像是人类。他们充满了错误—大多数是理论上的，是在黑暗的房间里被过量摄入咖啡因的孤独者们发明出来的。  
建议4：我说了任何关于星星的事情了吗？

Cecil：是的，我……

Melonly：哦，很好！  
建议5：设置一个难以破解的密码。最安全的密码可能会是（你不会才到这个的！）把O换乘零，把L换成零，并把其他所有字幕都换成零。一串19个零是最保险的密码。

Cecil：我在我的密码后面加上了惊叹号。

Melonly：带惊叹好的密码是不可能被破译的！你这样非常安全。  
建议6：主要有两种电脑。第一种是PC，又叫个人电脑。个人电脑知道你的名字，关于你的生活的事情，并且非常休闲和友好。有的时候他们过于私人了，你会说，“这已经太过分了。回去。电脑。”而第二种电脑是家猫。它们都是可走动的四足机器动物，秘密警察用它们监视我们的家庭行为，并试图理解为什么人们喜欢惊吓机器人并朝它们大声说话。

Cecil：这真是非常有帮助！

Melonly：哦！谢谢你这样说！我喜欢帮助他人！这次的审判非常有挑战，而所有人都闷闷不乐。这些天，我感觉没有帮上忙。这些天我感到无能为力而这让我很是沮丧。

Cecil：呃。我知道这种感觉，有时候当我感到悲伤，我喜欢对我自己唱古老的赞美诗。

Melonly：我也是！你最喜欢的是哪一首？

Cecil：我得到了老虎的眼睛，一名战士。

Cecil和Melonly一起唱：在火焰中舞蹈，因为我是个冠军，而你将听到我的咆哮！

Cecil：哦！

Melonly：哇！这是我在圣经旧约中最喜欢的一段！（叹息）我已经感觉好多了。

Cecil：呃，谢谢，Melonly。

Melonly：我很抱歉，我没听见你的名字。再见！

Cecil：市长办公室报告称他们早些关于不要保持警惕的声明可能有些不成熟，而我们应该都多一点警惕。城中各处发现了几只死去的动物—在人行道上，在树上和田野中，到处都是动物尸体。  
这种情况在从前发生过，听众们。你们中的很多人还记得发光云（万岁）在几年前经过夜谷上空，在我们的头顶降下死去的动物。而在第一次恐怖而血腥的拜访之后（所有人都在强大的云面前低下了头）就安顿下来成为了这座城市的一位市民，甚至在发光云的孩子进入小学之后，加入了学校的董事会。  
很难相信发光云（向那朵统治着我们每一点弱小的欲望的恶毒的云献上全部敬意）会恢复这种针对动物……和屋顶的可怕行为。但是，你很难知道任何人做任何事的原因。  
John Peters—你知道的，那个农民？—站在他的牧场里一篇新近播种的想象中的玉米田中，说他看到了一对被绞碎的松鼠和断气的负鼠。  
他补充道，“我也看到了那些陌生人，那些并不移动只是保持着呼吸的陌生人？他们一直在呼吸，呼吸，然后有时会比他们几秒钟前的位置离你更近一点，尽管它们看上去根本没有运动。”  
他还说他终于收到了一封来自他的哥哥Jim的贺卡，他在近四十年前离开小镇去参加了血腥空间战争。在这封信中简单的写着，“12岁生日快乐，弟弟！我只执行了三个月的任务，但是我已经非常想你了，Johnny！”  
John捂着他的脸，指着那些在玉米点边缘的陌生人中的一个说。  
“是的，绝对是那些陌生人杀死了这些动物。”  
John然后抓着那张生日贺卡哭了起来—在那上面的漫画画着一个农夫拿着气球，还用大写字母写着，“我爱你，因为你是我的兄弟”—他把贺卡紧紧贴在胸前。  
现在，是一些来自我们的赞助商的讯息。  
今天的节目由John爸爸为你带来。John爸爸披萨店选用最新鲜的原料，搭配从家族中多代披萨大厨继承的旧世界配方。几乎所有这些披萨大厨都尚在人世，仍在烹制披萨并传播他们的配方。他们就住在后厨。我们为他们准备的房间已经被占满了。  
我们很久之前就放弃了指望他们能死去。为什么他们不会死？我的意思是，我们爱他们，但是我们的家族中有近五十人能追溯到最晚1800年，他们的身体衰老腐朽了，但是永远也不……你知道……死去。  
也许是我们的秘密配方导致了这一点。  
你这么想着，但是并不是这样。因为我们家族中的几人确实过世了……只不过，现在我们想想，他们是在第一次世界大战期间以叛逆罪的罪名被公开处决了。而另一对夫妇是死于车祸。  
也许是因为酱料？  
无论如何，前往你们本地的John爸爸分店，点一份美味的披萨。这能有多难呢？不死之身，我们的意思是。  
John爸爸。这会没事的。  
而现在，关注一下交通讯息。  
他们相互了解后见了面。他们握了手，目光相接。在一起吃吃喝喝，成为朋友之后，他们一起谈笑风生。  
偶尔他们的眼神有些游离，有时候其中一方先把目光移开。他们在前廊共度了一段短暂而安静的私人时光。已经有些晚了。人们相继离开了。那一晚的新月升上了天空。谁也没有记住这一点。  
他们中的一个在他们走向他们的车的时候先说了再见。然后另一个也回了再见。他们拥抱，同时对于对方的身体靠着自己的而感到尴尬，想着宽恕的地形学，还有明天的地理学。  
“希望很快能再见到你。”  
“我也是。”  
他们分手后其中一人把车开走了。过了一会儿，另一人也开车离开了。那是好朋友之间的愉快的聚会，有美味和美酒。他们会记住那些欢声笑语。他们不会记住月亮的形状和对方的名字。他们不会再想起这些了。  
过一会儿他们会遇见其他人，还有其他更多人。过一会儿，他们开往家的方向，然后回家。他们再也不会见面了。他们都过着有意义的生活：欢笑，畅饮，享受美食，然后开车回家。  
以上是交通资讯。  
现在来自治安官的秘密警察的长官们正在回应一系列断电和停水事件，有目击者称看见有一名陌生人出现在镇上的狗公园中。有时会被瞥见在狗公园里的那些戴兜帽的身影，全都排成一排站在狗公园外面，就像是在站岗一样。一长列黑斗篷和兜帽，哼着歌，闲聊着。  
目击者同他们保持了非常长的距离，指注意到带兜帽的身影们身高相同，身材相同，间距相同的站在禁止进入的市政公园周围。  
他们面前的人行道上空无一人，除了一对年轻夫妇—和他们的狗—正从队列前缓缓走过，没有受到这些可怕人物的影响。目击者看着这对夫妇信步进入了公园，转过一个角，消失在视线之外。  
目击者称，就在那对夫妇转过的那个角落，有一个不同的人—一个陌生人，盯回了目击者。他们没有认出那个人，因为那个人没什么值得注意的体貌特征。  
陌生人没有被挂超导有任何运动的迹象，除了它稳定的呼吸。  
没有任何人看到陌生人运动，但是它突然就靠近了围观群众，离他们几乎只有几英尺远。  
其中一个目击者说，“我们应该逃跑。”  
另一个表示同意，“是的，让我们逃跑吧。”  
他们那也没有去。  
现在，让我们关注天气资讯

(“Well Dressed” by Hop Along)

如果你们能听见我，夜谷，这是因为你们所在的地方还保持着供电，而且你们的家也还没着火。  
哦，特大新闻，一系列火灾横跨了镇子。它们在房屋之间传播着。消防队长Ramona Encamacion说，她认为大火是由于忽视了厨房用火，蜡烛，香烟和血石等常见但危险的火源引起的。  
Ramanoa Encamacion称那些陌生人出现在了门口，窗口，在淋浴室里，冰箱后面，站在哪里呼吸着，除此之外毫无活动。看到这些陌生人，这些着火房屋中的住户们被吓得僵在原地，因此无法转移他们的易燃物品。  
“不要让一块血石处于你的视线之外，夜谷！”Encamacion强调说。  
Dana Cardinal市长终于同意了治安官的要求，试图围捕陌生人。治安官回应以原地起跳，后脚跟相击，当他们跑出去开始逮捕的时候，他喊着，“你不会后悔的，市长！”  
Sam持有那些陌生人只是些的惹祸精的观点，认为他们来自漠崖，我们曾经的友邻城市。但是在到过了几处燃烧的房屋之后，Sam开始改变了他的……观点。  
那些陌生人根本不是来自漠崖。这些陌生人，现在Sam相信，他们是别的什么东西。  
“他们并不来自这里，”Sam说，“这里不是指夜谷这里，而是……这里。”Sam然后通过缓缓摆动他的手臂来表示“这里”一词的宽泛性，以表示我们都假装认识和理解的整个有形世界。  
秘密警察，并没有逮捕或拘留这些逐渐靠近的陌生人，他们甚至没有接近他们，而是开始将这些房屋中石化的居民安全的转移到一个秘密地点。我想，这就意味着一个安全地点，因为秘密警察是强制执行法律的行家里手？  
陌生人从来没有除了稳定的呼吸之外的活动，除了他们有时候戏剧性的出现在比他们之前离你更近的地方之外。  
“这些陌生人除了威胁我们的福祉之外别无目标，夜谷！”Sam忧心忡忡的解释道，只用一条长丝带和一段地板舞蹈来表达我们共同面对的可怕现状，“我和我的秘密警察将执勤并保护您。当然，是秘密的。这是没有记录的。与此同时，太在你的家中，锁上你的门。如果你看到了一个陌生人，保持移动，联系我们。我们有一个不被列出的电话号码，实际上，就……可能还有电子邮箱。”Sam这么说着，同时挥舞着他的丝带，做了一个二重空翻。  
夜谷，我…我想起了儿童棒球联盟的教练，幽灵Lucia Tereschenko说过的话，“他们不再来了。他们已经在这里了。而我们无法阻止那些别无所求的东西。”  
而我想起了那对年轻夫妇和他们的狗的样子，他们愉快的从一排排可怕的带兜帽的身影面前经过。毫无疑问，那是Maureen，那个男孩，还有那只小猎犬。Maureen是个那么好的孩子！那只小猎犬呢？那么，那么可爱！那么可爱！但是不知道她，那个男孩和那只小猎犬被卷入了什么，我对此感到非常担心。  
今晚请留心治安官，夜谷。安全的呆在你们的家中。如果你看到他们中的一个就快逃。  
继续收听，接下来将为你以故意而自信的顺序播出，有些什么被说出，而什么也不能理解。  
而就像往常一样，晚安，夜谷。  
哦！也许还要锁上窗户！  
晚安。

今日谚语：你可以说我老掉牙了，但是我相信应该只有一块大陆。


	44. 87 Hiram McDaniel的审判

数字不会说谎。但是人类总是使用数字说谎。  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
对于Hiram McDaniel—五头龙，前市长候选人，现在的犯罪嫌疑人—的审判很快就要开始。目前还只有一部分材料需要通过法律程序，比如说其余证人的证词，律师的辩护意见，以及来自陪审团的审议。然后，我们会把所有这些官僚主义的烂摊子丢到一边，以便能够作出判决。我们将在审判继续进行之后跟进报道，敬请期待接下来的庭审信息。  
现在是我们的社区分类消息。  
事件：Big Rico披萨正在招聘新出纳员，要求有零售经验，擅长在他们知道什么对他们有利的情况下保持沉默。不是什么轻松的工作！不，没有秘密提供的地下小麦。为什么你要提这个？你在跟谁说话？如欲申请，在镜子里长时间的盯着你自己的脸，直到你的脸看起来不再像是你自己的。  
事件：你有没有看到过不应该出现影子的地方出现了影子？你有没有看见过一个人同时出现在两个地方？你有没有见过一个长着上下颠倒的脸的小女孩？不，你没有。那是非常荒谬的！快点长大吧！真诚的，Richard。此外，如果你看见了我的妻子，请告诉我。  
事件：猫走失了。为明亮的圆球形，经常在白天时出现在天空中。如果找到了，请对它表示崇拜。  
最后，  
事件：我还没有完全忘记你。第一次我让你活下去了。而下一次你可能就没有这么好运了。爱你，来自意大利的女人。  
以上是社区分类消息。  
夜谷公园管理部门宣布在为期五年以及耗资五百万美元的修缮翻新工程之后，Beatrix Lowman纪念冥想区终于再次对公众开放了。差不多在四年前，拥有最先进冥想设备的冥想区被多维度的有感知能力的金字塔摧毁了。但以此为契机，公园管理部门更新了冥想垫，设备和机器。现在你能够立即链接并进行冥想了！以千瓦加仑剂量的话，其效率几乎达到了过去的两倍。  
这次重建的资金来自于每个学校的每个孩子在他们上学的时候都要缴纳的一笔一般的税款。建设只花费了三年时间，以及超支490万美元。我们期待在未来的几年中都能享受新的Beatrix Lowman冥想区。  
今天市长本人，我的前实习生和现在的朋友Dana Cardinal，以证人身份出席了Hiram的审讯—这场世纪审判中的最后一位证人。她看着那名试图结束她的心跳，破坏她的肺，结束她体内的生命活动的市民，她平静的看着他的眼睛。然后她平静的看着他的眼睛。然后她平静的看着他的眼睛。然后，仍旧是在平静中，她继续看着他的眼睛。她甚至没有瞥一眼紫罗兰色的头颅，那是唯一一个没有进行反对她的犯罪行为的头。  
她的双手在自己面前握紧了。她的肩膀向后张开。她看上去很疲惫，但是也充满决心，尽管处在沉重的压力之下，却还是在向前冲刺。  
Azdaq法官要她发誓她所说的一切都是真实的，全部的真相，除此之外别无它物。  
“你想要全部的真相？”Dana说。  
所有人都鸦雀无声。这并不是一个经常在像我们这样的小镇中被提出的问题，它带着一种危险的分量。  
“我将会给你所有的真相。除此之外别无它物。”她说。  
辩护律师和检察官，那两个都名叫Troy Walsh的一模一样的人一致反对。尽管他们反对的意见并不明确，并且仅由一句恐慌的高声叫喊“不，阻止她！”组成，法官还是同意了他们二人的反对意见。  
但是Dana无视了这一切。  
“成为市长意味着保守很多秘密，”她说，“我要保守这么多秘密还太年轻。现在，你们要分担我的一部分负担了。”  
她开始说出真相。所有这些，知无不言。显然我们并不能报道任何她说的话。大多数人们都逃离了，即使他们只听到市长的一部分证词，他们也会为他们所做过的事情而陷入恐慌。法官自觉她有义务留下来，但是他们戴上了他们分配给所有法官的声音取消机之后，就不会听到任何可能使生活变得过于复杂的事情。只有已经受到了指控，已经是一个罪犯了的Hiram，对于Dana展现出的她内心的阴影，很感兴趣的聆听着。  
然后，她说完了。她说，“谢谢你。”对法官点了点头，对Hiram点了点头，拿起她的随身物品，走出了法庭。  
所以审判仍旧在平稳地进行着，而我们应该很快就能够达到—无论那意味着什么—正义。  
显然，记载了今天这次审判的记录将会被焚毁，连同审判中的速记员一起。  
现在，是儿童趣味科学事实角的时间了。  
上是上，而下是下。左是右，而右是左。  
在西方有最高的高峰，而在东侧是低谷。高峰有青鸟，低谷有魔法。  
如果你要穿过街道，留心你的鞋，当心你的脚。  
街道的数量比野兽的角更多，车辆飞驰而过，街灯照亮前路。  
那里仍旧有些陌生人，别忘了，他们想要抓住你。  
是的，仍旧有些陌生人在哪里，如果它能够，它就想它就会且它将会。  
它牙齿锋利，它目光敏锐，它的声音悦耳令人迷惑。  
所以要跑得飞快，不出一声，并一直留心周围的情况。  
向左看能看到你自己的死亡，向右看能避免一场恶战。  
看看经过的车下面藏着什么吧，  
在飞驰而过的卡车下面，在路边的野草下面，在沥青和沙砾下面，  
寻找一只能快速抓住的手。  
上是上，而下是下。左是右，而右是左。  
在西方有最高的高峰，而在东侧是低谷。高峰有青鸟，低谷有魔法。  
以上就是本期儿童趣味科学角的内容。  
夜谷机场宣布将试运行新的国际航班。目前我们的定期航班只有去往洛杉矶，肯尼迪，51区，伯班克，当然，还有国王城的航线。但是现在，机场管理部门正在推出计划，将开通前往超过50个国际目的地的航线，包括墨西哥，双墨西哥，和斯维茨。  
这些计划将被如何实现—这座没有海关设施的单程机场，只能同时处理两架客机—尚未得到解决。  
Martin McCaffrey，本地的运输安全管理局代表，挥手消除了对于变化的反对意见。他站在记者面前，字面意义上的挥舞着双手，用肢体语言驱散那些记者提出的问题。他偶尔还会加上“嘘！”，并转动眼球。  
然后他发表了声明。  
“现在我已经就此事宜的技术问题提供了官方的回应，现在该谈谈对这个城镇重要的事情了。”他打开了一个盒子，里面是上百的—甚至是上千的—手绘图稿，画着一个奇怪的瘦长而黝黑的人形正从厨房冰箱中爬出来。  
Martin说，“我每天早上醒来的时候都在我的枕头上发现一张这种画。我不知道这是谁画的，为什么画。谁对我做了这些？”  
他跪倒在地，脸上露出了标准的痛苦的表情，在他身上绑着一条明亮的粉红色绶带，上面写着，“热烈庆祝新夜谷有了新机场”，绶带在渐渐增大的风中摇曳着，猎猎作响。而Martin蹲伏在那下面，无助的沉默着。  
你知道，我很久都没有出过国了。我多想再次跳上其中一架飞机，飞往斯维茨…哦，甚至是什么新的地方！也许我和Carlos可以一起去一些热带的度假胜地看看。啊，那一定很棒！  
嗯…Martin正在啜泣着，从演讲台上爬下去，抓着他那些皱皱巴巴的手绘图稿，口水和鼻涕从他的脸上留下来，在他身下的土地上形成了一条小路一样的痕迹。  
一个热带旅行圣地正是我们所需要的！  
最后，是一些来自我们的赞助商的资讯。  
今天的节目由Kleenex舒洁牌纸巾产品为你带来。  
我们都知道，对于你的鼻子你有很多选择。比如说，你可以选择根本不要鼻子。只需要把它卸下来然后继续畅通无阻的呼吸。或者你可以选择多个具有装饰的鼻子，将你的脸变成一个具有挑衅意义的现代雕塑。但是相反的，你选择了只要一个鼻子…它有一半时间是坏的，而位置正好在你的眼睛之间，因此他总是在你的视野中无缘无故的分散你的注意力。当然，你的大脑会调整移除它…除非有人提醒你注意这一点，所以我猜这大概还不是太糟糕。  
但是，总体来说，你选择了你现在所拥有的这个勉强能用的奇怪的鼻子。而且我们确信你对此很满意！  
舒洁牌纸巾产品。你在生活中拥有许多选择。我们很高兴你—无论出于何种原因—选择了你现在所拥有的这具不完善的身体。  
以上是来自我们的赞助商的资讯。  
关于审判的最新进展：  
在最后一分钟时出现了惊喜，陪审团的人员构成出现了完全的逆转。之前，陪审团由七名人类和一架模拟五头龙的A.I.构成。这是非常符合标准的构成方式。而现在，在没有任何警告，通知，或者任何来自法官的决定的情况下，这七名人类被从陪审团中移除了。取而代之的是七个陌生人。这些陌生人一动不动，眼睛都不眨一下。能听到他们在呼吸，每一次呼吸。空气穿过他们的鼻孔发出嘶嘶声，他们的眼中空洞无物。  
Azdaq法官说她没有批准这种改变…但同时她如此害怕以至于无法对此提出质疑。而无论如何，她会发现很难执行反抗它的行动，因为那些法警，现在也变成陌生人了，一动不动，除此之外每次法官移开视线，再看向它们的时候，她发誓这些陌生人又比之前距离她稍微近了一些。  
辩护律师，代表着作为他的委托人的四个头颅，提出了强烈反对，并在他的办公桌后面躲避着陌生人。检察官同他一起表示反对，同时和他一起躲在了桌子后面。  
在走廊中的旁听者们几乎没有发表任何意见—因为他们中的大多数，也被一动不动的呼吸着的陌生人所取代了。  
“好吧，那么，我猜我们应该已经准备好审议了，”法官在她隔间紧锁的门后面喊道。  
“但是我们甚至还没有给出我们的最终论据！”两位律师异口同声的说，他们背靠背的坐在一起，以便能静可能多的盯着那些陌生人。  
法官思考着这个意见，回应以因为陌生人中的一个闯入了她的隔间而发出尖叫。他是怎么到了那里的？Troy对此没有答案，于是审议阶段开始了。  
听众们，在我们等待听取这一重大的，历史性的审判的结果的同时，我将为你快速播报天气资讯。

( “Cocaine” by Holy Moly)

对于Hiram McDaniels的审判结束了。判决结果已然得出。  
由一架模拟五头龙的A.I.和七个一言不发一动不动的陌生人组成的陪审团只审议了几分钟，就回来并作出了有罪的判决结果。  
陌生人们沉重的呼吸着，能看见他们在呼吸。A.I发出琵琶声，冒着热气。这一切都十分安静，符合礼节，十分迅速。  
Hirm的头颅以他们各自不同的性格作出了相应的反应。  
绿色的头颅，当然了，咆哮着喷出了火焰和蒸汽，那与之前我们所见过的任何一次都不同—白色的火焰包含着纯粹的热量。  
金色的头颅沉重的点着头，这是一个政客接受政治上的坏消息时的反应。  
蓝色的头颅没有做出任何肉眼可见的反应。  
灰色的头颅蜷缩在他自己长长的脖子上，以他爬行动物的特征表现出了极大的沮丧。  
而紫色的头颅仍在高处—比起庆幸，他更多是一种赎罪感。  
Azdaq法官说，“好吧， 让我们判定刑罚吧。”被告的辩护律师Troy Walsh准备说些什么，但法官继续说道，“毫无疑问的，如果Hiram犯下了攻击市长的罪行，攻击我们城市的公民结构，那么Hiram就必须被处决。我们别无选择，”她总结道。  
即使是起检察官Troy Walsh也被这突如其来的严厉判决吓了一跳。他与那个和他完全相同，在法律上站在对立面的人目光相接，轻微的耸了耸肩。“我应该在这里怎么做？”他通过肢体语言表达这个信号。“这不是我的问题，我猜。这的确有问题，但不是我的问题。”  
法官继续说，“一旦完成所有上诉的接收和处理，审判将被立即执行。有罪的四个头将各自被一枚子弹触处决，以免伤害肺脏，心脏，或者其他与紫色头颅共用的其他身体部分，他并不是此案被告。”  
“但是，”紫罗兰喊着，“我是与他们完全相连的！如果我的其他头颅死了，我也会死的！”  
绿色头颅继续咆哮着，第一次的，他愤怒的脉搏中出现了尖刺般的痛苦。  
灰色的头颅毫不羞耻的大声抽泣着。  
金色的头颅，仍旧在法庭上点着头，摆着一张政治家的扑克脸，因为过度惊讶而抛弃了自己—同时，因此也抛弃了亲善的伪装。他也开始抽泣了起来。  
“我很害怕，”Azdaq法官说，她摘下了她的眼镜，用她的长袍心不在焉的擦拭着它，“正义比来到这个法庭的所有无辜者的生命更重要。惩罚对于有罪者来说也许过于沉重，这是很不幸的，但也是不可避免的。把他带走。”  
由于法警都是一动不动的陌生人，热心肠（同时也比较蠢）的速记员把Hirman带走了。  
看门人推着小车过来清理了金色头颅的呕吐物。  
剩下的几个旁听庭审的人类看上去忘记了他们要做什么，只是漫无目的地散开，分成人数不等的几组 。  
而A.I.没有移动，因为它是台电脑。  
在法庭里的陌生人也没有动—尽管他们看起来比他们之前的位置更接近了观众们一些。  
那么…就是这样。这就是对Hiram McDaniel的审判了。他将会被处决。他的无辜的紫罗兰色的头，也会死。  
所以这就是正义…我猜。我猜我们已经完成了。干得不错，我们…我猜。  
继续收听，接下来将为你播出你自己的怀疑和感受中巨大的空虚。  
晚安…我猜。

今日谚语：“这些是刹车，孩子，”有史以来最烦人的驾校教练说。


	45. 88 四分五裂

（打电话听到的电话铃声）

电话中的女声：全市公共设施的故障持续困扰着我们，但是都没有看上去一动不动的陌生人那么严重。  
欢迎拨打夜谷公共设施热线。  
如果你是因为水，电，燃气，电话，或是监控摄像头失灵打来，请按1.  
如果你只是为了聊……

（按下1的声音）

夜谷现在正在经历全市范围的停电，还有污染的供水，还有几处燃气泄漏。这不是我们的错，但是人力资源部说我们应该为此造成的不便致歉。对不起，我猜。  
我们似乎并没有经历着同样的事情，所以，你能回报以同情吗？

Cecil：不好意思？

电话中的女声：谢谢。  
账单缴费，请按1.  
称赞公共设施部门的优良工作，请按2.  
抱怨你的个人问题……

Cecil：我不想称赞公共设施部门。

电话中的女声：如果你需要的话，我可以重复最后一个选项。  
称赞公共设施部门的优良工作，请按2.  
（长时间的沉默）  
好吧，没事。  
抱怨你的个人问题，请按3.  
安排技术人员上门维修，请按……

（按下4的声音）

你按了4. 我还没告诉你4的选项，你只是假设下一个选项是4然后在我的话说了一半的时候就打断我。

Cecil：哦，上帝。

电话中的女声：对不起，这对你来说太严厉了吗？你需要一个拥抱吗？你需要我给你唱摇篮曲然后喂你吗？来用小飞机勺喂我们饿坏了的小男孩！呜！嗯，好吃的胡萝卜！感觉好点了吗？

Cecil：哇哦，现在的电话联系网真是越来越暴躁了！

电话中的女声：不要那么粗鲁。我是个人，不是电话联系网。这是我的工作，记录下所有可能的电话，所有可能的打电话来的人和他们所以普可能的需要。我把这些全都记录下来。我是个真实存在的人，我有身体，有需求，有家庭。而且我有名字。我叫Maggie Pemmebaker。我不是一个会忽视你烦躁抱怨的权利的“空洞的女声“。

Cecil：我—我很抱歉，Maggie。我…我们是在实时通话中吗？

电话中的女声 Maggie Pemmebaker：你选择了“安排技术人员上门维修”。请稍等。  
我们接下来技术人员能提供服务的时间是：

电话中的男声：下午一点

Maggie：到

电话中的男声：五点

Maggie：日期是：

电话中的男声：2005年九月四日。

Maggie：在

电话中的男声：同一个时代

Cecil：那是十一年前啊！

Maggie：如果你像个五岁大的孩子一样非要我跟你解释的话，请不要挂断并且放弃你曾有过的对于现实的期望。  
确认此次服务，请按1.  
联系顾客服务代表，请按2.

（按下2的声音）

所有客服人员目前正在

电话中的男声：背负着沉重的社会不满

Maggie：的

电话中的男声：负担。

Maggie：请不要挂断。现在的等待时间

电话中的男声：超级长。

Cecil：啊！

（连接断开的声音，另一通电话打进来的铃声）

Carlos：嗨，亲爱的！

Cecil：嗨，亲爱的。能听到吗，Carlos？广播站这里停电了。我甚至不能播出我的节目了！我已经试着联系过公共设施部门了，但是他们只是挂断了电话。

Carlos：哦，我联系了我在那里工作的朋友Maggie。她说她的表弟有一个额外的发电机，我们可以借用。

Cecil：你认识Maggie？

Carlos：是的！她曾经兼职实验室助理，和我一起工作。而且，Joice和她的朋友们一起来过了，留下了一些瓶装水。甚至John Peter也来过了。你认识John Peter吧，就是—

Cecil：是的，John Peters，那个农夫。我知道。

Carlos：不，John Peter，记得吗？那个药剂师。总之，他今天早上给你送来了处方。

Cecil：哦，他可真好！

Carlos：听着，既然你今天不用工作了，那你应该回家来！呆在外面不好，而且如果你就要被一个陌生人杀死或者绑架的话……我宁愿你是在这和我一起！我会给咱们做点午餐，我们可以一起玩“人性偏好”卡牌。

Cecil：哦，这听起来好极了，但是我还是必须弄清楚城镇里正在发生什么。实习生Kareen给了我一些他说我需要阅读的文件，我还需要打一些电话。陌生人的入侵是件大事，而我即使不能把它广播出去，我还是要想方设法报道此事。我晚些时候再打给你。

Carlos：你在你的岗位上做的真好啊。

Cecil：你也是，Carlos。哦，研究进展的怎么样了？

Carlos：呃，我们研究了一些陌生人被目击的地方。我有个仪表有时候会发出尖叫声，你记得吗？我不确定这两点是否相关。Cecil，小心。而且……如果你看到那些陌生人中的一个，赶快逃离那里，给我打电话，好吗？

Cecil：我们之前已经在这个广播站里幸存过一次了。我想我会没事的。

Carlos：好吧，过去的经验并不能代表未来的结果，但是……我爱你。

Cecil：好的。再见。

（连接断开的声音，另一通电话打进来的铃声）

治安官Sam（治安官接通电话的时候背景里正模糊的播放着Grimes的 “Kill V. Maim”）：你好啊！我是治安官Sam。

Cecil：警长？嗨，我是Cecil Palmer，在夜谷社区广播电台。

治安官：我说了通知你停止广播，不要把这件事报道出去。

Cecil：你只说了”你好啊“。

治安官：不，我没有。

Cecil：好吧，警长，我现在甚至没有播送广播节目。没有人在听这通电话，除了秘密警察，市议会，市长，还有…好吧，还有一些附近的间谍俱乐部，但是他们心怀着我们社区的最大利益。  
你看，我打给你是为了问问秘密警察知不知道出现在整个城镇中的陌生人是怎么回事。基础设施的瘫痪和他们出现在这里有关系吗？

治安官：现在，关于“陌生人”，你是指那些来自漠崖的，准备在他们自己的城市化为灰土之后再占领我们的城市的外来者呢？还是指那些看起来除了呼吸之外一动不动，只是站在哪里眼中看起来空无一物，他们—在没有任何可见动作的情况下—突然出现在更近的地方，使我们的市民们进入恍惚状态，将他们带走或杀害，或者纳入转化成陌生人本身呢？

Cecil：后者。

治安官：Cecil（治安官在整个对话中都把它发音成“sess-ill”）在800号公路上有两处塌陷。围绕着夜谷湖的堤坝破损了。幸运的是我们的湖只是变成了一个干涸的大洞，但是那个破口还是大敞着。同时，我患有咖啡因头痛症，即使我没有摄入咖啡因也是这样！

Cecil：那么，这听起来就像是普通的头痛。

治安官：你看，我不想让媒体来教我什么是咖啡因头痛症什么不是！关键在于，一切都四分五裂了，不是以一种有趣的方式—是以一种糟糕的方式！

Cecil：有哪种有趣的方式吗？

治安官：呃，是的，比如说…在一场定期的地震中，或者呵—呵！或者是蜥蜴人又在老旧建筑下面挖掘了新的隧道。

Cecil：（笑起来）哦，哦，当然啦！当然。哦！那些搬到夜谷来的漠崖居民们怎么样了？那…那些陌生人对他们做了同样的事了吗？

治安官：谁在乎呢？

Cecil：呃，我在乎！认识他们的人们会在乎！他们也是人，警长！而作为一名记者，我将会报道你对于此事发表的言论。

治安官：呃，我是秘密警察势力的治安官，所以，不你不会的。你绝对不会这么做的。  
（尴尬的停顿）  
哈—哈！我只是在跟你开玩笑！我的幽默非常冷，所以你可能感觉不到笑点。我刚刚对你的生命发出了一个真实的威胁，但是是以一种戏虐的方式。你绝对不会报道任何我告诉你的事的。  
有些漠崖人我们甚至无法追踪他们。他们并不是全都住在这里，有些人离开了。在我们对这些非市民的定期审讯和拘留中，我们了解到，他们中的许多人搬到了他们觉得更有家的感觉的地方，我什么都不知道，但是我很高兴他们离开这里。他们可以在别的什么地方建立他们想要的微笑之神的欢乐圣会！  
只要告诉你的听众一切都回到了正轨，所有人都安全了。治安官拯救了一切。

Cecil：但是你什么也没做！

治安官：我得挂了，Cecil！我刚刚收到一批新的书法笔，我需要在以此方式在新闻发布会上宣布损失了一切之前做些练习。  
Cecil：呃，是Cecil（发音成 “see-sil”），谢谢。

（连接断开的声音，另一通电话打进来的铃声）

Michelle Nguyen：黑暗猫头鹰音像店，请在你把自己搞得十分尴尬之前停止谈论音乐。

Cecil：Michelle？嗨，我是Ceicil。我不想打扰你但是我在试图联系上Maureen。我听说你们两个是朋友。

Michelle：我只跟Maureen私下谈过我的个人音频。你听过我录的独白吗？

Cecil：嗯，我在六星期之前在广播上播放过了。

Michelle：我不希望任何人听到那个！那是我私人的东西！

Cecil：Michelle，你寄给我一盒磁带上面的标签写着“这是我要在你的节目上播送的独白，Cecil！”

Michelle：但是那是早于一个月前的我了。我恨那个我。你在你年轻的时候犯过错误吧？

Cecil：是的。很多。Michelle，你最近喝Meureen谈过吗，她怎么样了？

Michelle：她很好。我的意思是，她没有那么热衷于领导一支军队，但是那只是她赖以为生的手段。我买唱片，你主持节目，Maureen带领着一动不动的陌生人组成的军队。

Cecil：她是陌生人的领队？

Michelle：或者随便什么。Maureen可甜了，让我看着那些陌生人中的一个凑上来。他们闻起来就像堆肥，全都是灰色的，而且让你感觉发冷。他们真的很美，但是他们会吞噬你的灵魂并把你变成他们中的一员。Maureen说他们这么做的时候会极度痛苦，并且这种转变是永久性的。这就是为什么他们只能站在那呼吸，不能真正的活动，以为他们已经在如此剧烈的痛楚中过了这么久，被困在不死的身体中。  
这很酷。某种意义上很酷。我的意思是，我说不清。你会因为我喜欢什么而恨我吗？

Cecil：Michelle，你是怎么靠的那么近却没有被吞噬的呢？

Michelle：Maureen说她会在他们面前保护我的安全，因为我们是彼此唯一的朋友。Maureen是个…很好的人。她很喜欢乡村音乐，但是我想友谊有时候意味着妥协。如果这意味着我一直呆在她身边，我宁愿堵上我的耳朵哼着Bob汉堡店的主题曲。

Cecil：那那个穿连帽衫的男孩呢，是谁在和Maureen约会呢？

Michelle：Chad？Chad他很好，我猜。不过，他就是Maureen的雇主。她不得不和他呆在一起并看着他那条邪恶的狗。这只是工作，你知道吗？

Cecil：Michelle，我…

Michelle：Cecil？音乐有时候能让我平静下来。你想我听我很喜欢的一首歌吗？

Cecil：当然。

Michelle：好的，让我们开始吧。

( “Plateine” by Sam Baker, Carrie Elkin伴唱)

Cecil：这真是一首绝妙的歌，Michelle！

Michelle：你还在说我五分钟前放的那首歌吗？我已经脱离那个话题了。真高兴你那么喜欢老歌。  
无论如何，现在Maureen的新手机号是旧城区-57614.

Cecil：谢了，Michelle。

（连接断开的声音，另一通电话打进来的铃声）

Maureen：嗨，我是Maureen。我可能正在工作，正在睡觉，或者正在其他什么地方。一个能听到月球缓缓的试图用它的引力剥下我们的海洋的声音，它正用它弱小斑斑点点的白垩制的身体，抓住这个蓝色巨人水做成的皮肤。这是一场徒劳的战斗。一场旋转中的力量悬殊的战斗。而在天空中，你能听见战斗的脚步旋转的声音。  
或者我只是不想接你的电话。或者我已经死了。又或者你已经死了，而这是当你死亡的时候会接到的语音信息。  
“嗨，我是Maureen，很抱歉你已经死了！因为某种原因，我是那个你在你离开你短暂的生命时想要打电话的人，而我甚至不能接起这个电话。非常抱歉，刚刚死去的人！请确保你留下了一个我能够打回给你的电话号码，因为我真的不知道要怎么给一个已经死去的人打电话。”  
或者我弄丢了我的手机，它在了我的车里，在枕头下面，或者被我落在了电影院里，或者一只浣熊把它吃了下去。  
也许有只浣熊就在灌木丛中的某处，在房子后面的垃圾桶里，因为它刚刚吃下了一个手机，走起路来有点瘸。一个玻璃，金属，还有电子元件制成的长方体，达到一只浣熊的体长的四分之一。而现在手机在浣熊的肠子里，把它的小肚子延展到不可思议的长度，压迫着这只戴面具的小浣熊小小的心和肺，它只好缓慢的倾向一侧行走，以减轻这种吞下异物的不适。  
浣熊—这是一种可爱的，有些悲哀的想法—向对角走去，同时发出“嘟—嘀—哩—嘟，嘟—嘀—哩—嘟，嘟—嘀—哩—嘟”的铃声，全都闷在颤抖的躯体里，质疑着它“吃能找到的一切‘的信条，并认为那也许只是把它的生活哲学限制在了垃圾桶中。  
当然，我敢打赌人们总是把手机随处乱丢，所以这可能并没有什么帮助…尽管以我的情况，我希望我并没有这么做因为我的工作太重要了不能把手机一扔了事。太，太过重要了。太多邪恶的存在需要管理。通往另一个维度的门户实在太脆弱了，而这个维度可能是地狱呢？我不知道。我…我不知宗教研究专业的，虽然我敢打赌，如果我是的话，我现在已经毕业了。  
我的意思是，如果我弄丢了我的手机，事情能变得那么糟糕。比如说，没人能打个电话给我让我修正什么。这并不是说我知道怎么修复一个在地狱和这个世界之间联通不同维度的门户，但是只是因为我能作为像是“哦！我对这个门户失灵了感到非常抱歉！让我表现的慌乱一点打些电话让我们感觉我们正在为此事做些什么吧！”那样的人。  
而这会很有帮助，因为同情是优秀的团队工作的关键，而你如果不关心你的工作，你将不能独自完成任何事。  
我很关心！我能独自完成一些事！这只是一种削减工作的方式！这是Maureen的一堆工作，让我们借助大家的一臂之力来着手处理它！是的，这看起来好极了！有Maureen在这真好，淬火，冷却，涂漆全都在这准备好了，还在门厅设置了一个大理石基座。  
所以给我留个信息，我会回复你的。

（应答机发出哔的一声）

Cecil：Maureen！我终于明白了。Chad Bowinger！那个我看到和你在一起的男孩！他曾经是这里的实习生，就像你一样！他去报道一家我们认为是世界政府的前台的体育用品店，然后再没回来。我猜他在那做阴森古旧的建筑里发现了什么糟糕的多的东西。  
现在你们两个有了一个相当成功的开始。我对我们在这座广播站中所做的实习项目感到自豪。我—我同时也为你成为一名专业人士而感到骄傲。你只会着一支军队，Maureen，这真是令人印象深刻啊！这比填写文件，帮我取午饭，还有更新我的色情粉丝小说博客要有意义多了。这听起来像是一份能带来巨大利益的了不起的工作。对你们现在的这些年轻人来说这是份相当艰辛的工作。许多不断变化的技术，使得像纸质新闻，心脏病学和计算机编程这样的旧工作过时了。还有那些新来的人是从漠崖搬过来的吗？恭喜你，Maureen！  
虽然如此，我有些问题，挺重要的问题。所以，Carlos，我的男朋友。早些时候，我跟他说话的时候，我在通话结束的时候忘了说“我爱你”。我…我当时专心做别的事情。不—不是什么大问题，我们的爱蕴含在我们与彼此的交谈中。当爱情存在于直觉和肉体接触中时，就不需要语言描述。他知道我爱他。  
但是我的一部分在想…如果罕见的某一次我忘记在分别的时候和她拥抱，或者没有说“我爱你”，结果那成为了我们的最后一次机会呢？在不同的宇宙中有很多地方能出岔子。  
我在几个小时后就能见到他了，对吧？我晚些时候就能见到Carlos。对吧，Maureen？  
请回我的电话。关于你和Chad正在对我的城市做的事情我想多跟你们谈谈。我…哦。我接到了另一个未知号码打来的电话。我希望这是治安官的电话。打回给我。  
你好？

（连接断开的声音）

你好？

（连接断开的声音）

这是谁啊？

（低沉的声音，可能是低沉的吼叫声，或者可能是邪恶的狗发出的声音—听不清是哪一种）

今日谚语：想要感觉老一些吗？出生在2014年的人都已经大学毕业了，他们不知道长号是什么，而且他们都是以葫芦命名的。


	46. 89 谁是好孩子啊？第一部分

谁是好孩子啊？谁是好孩子啊？谁是啊？谁是啊？  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
在城镇的大街小巷，这个问题被喷在墙上，用飞机的航迹云写在天空上，在我们家中的墙壁中传出摩尔斯电码打出这句话：“谁是好孩子啊？”  
广播站目前，嗯，不可使用了，而且城镇的很多部分现在也不可使用了。维护中暂停使用，从地图上抹去，不管你想怎么说。  
陌生人们一动不动，但是每当你看他们的时候他们都离你更近，他们已经撕裂了我们的城市。他们看上去没有目的，没有计划，只是…破坏。他们只是追求着粉碎和毁灭。  
Carlos把他自己和他的科研团队一起锁在了实验室里，不眠不休地工作着，寻找着解决这场危机的方法，就像他们在之前的这么多场危机中找到解决的方法一样。他希望我呆在这里和他一起，因为最接近科学的地方，理所应当的，是在自然或者非自然灾害中最安全的地方。但是…我是个新闻人。我不能停止报道！我的城镇需要我去见证！因此我会在我的城市中走过，并且我会见证。  
我把我的姐姐Abby和她的家人送到了实验室，这样他们能保护我侄女的安全。  
“保证他们的安全！”我对我的姐夫Steve说。  
“呃，天呐，”他说，“有Abby在，我想不出能有什么坏事发生！”  
他真的爱着我的姐姐。如果我要把我的时间花在见证上，也许我应该从这里开始。也许我应该，最终，允许我自己见证他对我的姐姐和他们的女儿的深爱。  
呃！然后他试图拥抱我，而且他笑的像个洋葱一样，而我喊着，“哦，不不，不不。我们—我们最好还是把你这用路障封起来，Steve。我想我看到了几个一动不动的陌生人，”我这么说着，把门在他面前猛地砸上。  
夜谷已经完全变成了一片废墟。情况甚至比2013年的情人节还要糟糕，那时候大半个城市都覆盖着瓦砾和心形糖果。  
我经过了沙漠之花保龄球馆兼电玩娱乐中心，那里有过那么多美妙的—和糟糕的—回忆。老妇Joise在这里投出了保龄锦标赛的荣誉第一球，市议会和电台管理层在这里的滑冰场上找到了他们…恐怖的爱情，还有其他回忆，我…不太想说起或想起。  
现在这里被栅栏封起来了，在陌生人的重重包围之中。在停车场中还有三个。他们全都一动不动。停车场中唯一一辆车底朝天，着着火。  
黑暗猫头鹰音像店，不知为何，毫发无伤。那是街区中唯一一栋窗户没被打碎的建筑，而且不知为什么还有电。Michelle Nguyen和前实习生Maureen懒洋洋地靠在外面，吸着糖果烟。重新点火很费劲，因为糖果烟根本不怎么容易着。  
“Maureen！Machelle！”我说。“你们没事！”  
她们都转了转她们的眼珠。  
“Michelle，你的黑暗猫头鹰怎么没有像别的一切一样被毁掉？”  
她看了Maureen一眼。  
“嗯，”她说。  
“好吧，”Maureen说。“比方说…有人正在指挥一支军队。或者随便什么。然后他们就可以命令这支军队不要进攻某个特别的人或者地方。或者随便什么。所以也许，就是这么回事了。无论如何，如果是这么回事的话，那么这个人就不会再指挥这支军队了。”  
“你放弃实习工作了？”  
“我不喜欢我的上司。特别是从我发现了…嗯…他是谁之后。我之前并不知道全部细节。感觉就像是我被误导了。这是种熟悉的感觉，Cecil。”她说着，对我眯起她的眼睛。“至少你只是蠢而已。”  
“什么？”我说。  
“没什么。”  
“Maureen和我有个，呃，计划，”Michelle说，“这是个秘密，但是我们正合作起来拯救夜谷。”  
“啊！我真高兴看到你们成为了这么好的朋友，”我说。  
她们看向彼此，看了很久。  
“我们并不想，呃，在这上面贴个标签，”Michelle说，“并不是所有东西都要有个名字的。”  
“是啊，”Maureen说，“所以，无论如何，我们有个秘密计划。此外，现在Chad因为他召唤的一切都停止了行动而陷入了恐慌，正在试着怎么让一切恢复常态。”  
“L.O.L.！”Michelle说。  
“L.O.L.！”Maureen同意道，用打火机点燃了她的香烟，吐出了一阵烟，闻起来像是煮过头的焦糖。  
现在让我们关注社区活动安排。  
这周所有的活动都取消了。这周本身也被取消了。你可能也被取消了。  
以上是社区的活动安排。  
我找到了Lucia，在闹鬼棒球场作祟的幽灵，出现在塘底孤儿院附近，看上去很悲伤。孤儿院的受损情况不知为何甚至比夜谷的其他部分还要严重。那里几乎已经不剩什么生命曾经存在的痕迹了。  
“哦，Cecil！”她说。“一切都以我所最害怕的方式发生了。”  
“那你知道我们要怎么阻止他们吗？”我问。  
“不。我不知道。只有恐惧，在我的体内翻滚、撕咬着。”她用她那灵体的手拍着她灵体的胸口，发出了深邃而洪亮的拍击声。“在这里，Cecil。”她阂上她的眼睛，指着。  
“在这！这野兽！”  
我看见，在几个街区之外，一只小猎犬穿过了街道。  
“野兽？”  
“他真是可爱，对吧？最可爱了。可爱到你愿意为他的小脸和他啪嗒啪嗒摇晃着的小耳朵做任何事，对吧？这就是他控制你的方式。这就是他控制所有人的方式。他是那么可爱！ 你将会愿意为他做任何事！而且你会这么做的。你会为他做任何事的。你做梦也不会想到你会做的事。惨无人道的事。”  
“谁是好孩子啊？”我说。  
“谁，真的？”她说。  
我打给Carlos看他还要多久才能拯救一切。他说他并没有去的太多进展，这让他很沮丧。他说他已经在烧杯里倒了颜色鲜艳的液体，也在黑板上用粉笔写满了数字，但这什么也没有解决。他甚至画了一个环己烷的结构式，但这也没有用。  
“这就像是，”他说，“这个问题不知为什么不能用科学解决，但是应该没有不能用科学解决的问题啊！科学能修正一切，而且是向好的方面！我只是…我只是不能弄明白那些陌生人想要什么！他们看起来什么也不想要！”  
“你听起来非常沮丧，”我对Carlos说，“你知道像这样投入工作并不好。休息一下。玩一会儿血源，这会让你放松些的。”  
“好吧，好吧，我猜，”他说，但是我知道他并不这么想。他将会继续尝试拯救夜谷，而我爱他这一点，即使我希望他不要对他自己这么严苛。  
现在，是一些来自我们的赞助商的资讯：  
这可能是世界末日了。如果你不能躲避，你必须逃亡。如果你无法逃亡，那你即将死亡。  
该信息来自高乐氏漂白水。  
从格橹公园在过去两个街区我看到了Francis Donaldson，古董市场经理的家。大门的铰链断裂了，信箱也被杀死剥皮了，而由于某种我无法对我自己解释的原因我穿过了前院进入了则这座房屋。  
我需要去看。我需要报道这场灾难。  
门内三英尺，我看到有个陌生人在我面前。她的肩膀上下运动着，深深的，恒定的呼吸着。除此之外…她一动不动。以这个距离我能看到她眼睛的瞳孔，失焦的，冻结的，看着这个房间里我头顶上方几英尺高的一个点。她的头发油腻腻的，粘在她的脸上。她的皮肤如同垂死之人，或者住在山洞中的人般苍白。  
她伫立在荒废的起居室中，周围是由她所喷溅出某种形式的毁灭。即使她完全静止，周围仍旧回响着骚动的疾风。  
这片混乱使我心神不定。当我回头看的时候，她离我近了许多。我…我能感觉到她的呼吸。是室温的，没有被她的身体改变的。吸入空气，呼出空气，但是没有气体交换。  
“你好…Cecil，”她说。她的嘴没有动。她的声音并不是从她身上发出，而是从在一边的桌子上的一杯不知为什么幸免于难的水中发出的。这杯水随着声音稍稍泛起涟漪。  
“你好？”我对玻璃水杯说，“你想要什么？”  
挂在我头顶的吊灯笑了。那其中并没有喜悦，只是重复的笑声。它升高，再升高，过了一阵子才缓缓消失，然后是一片寂静。  
“我想要…什么？”那杯水问，“我什么也…不想要。”  
“什么也不要？”  
“什么也不。”  
吊灯在偷笑。我左脚的鞋加入了进来，然后我向后跳，但是陌生人甚至比之前离得更近了。  
“我们希望…什么也不要有。所有地方都有…些什么东西。所有那些东西，就像…这个水杯。”  
那个玻璃杯粉碎了。  
“另外…一件…事，”我左脚的鞋说。“很快就什么…都…没有了。我们会消灭你们的政府。你们的法律。你们的基础设施。你们的所有…财产。你们…所有…人。我们希望…什么也…不要有。”  
“但是为什么？”  
“‘为什么’是个东西！” 吊灯坚决地说。“我们消灭…为什么。我们…消灭解释。”  
我认出了那个陌生人。在松弛沉静的神情背后是一张人类的脸。那是Francis本人，在她自己家的废墟中。  
“Frsncis？你怎么了？”  
一听到她的名字，她的眼睛一下子聚焦了，颤抖着向我看来，紧接着向后倒下了。  
“我被变得…奇怪起来，”吊灯说。“如此…奇怪以至于我变成了一个…陌生人。有个山洞。”  
我只是看着吊灯，感到疑惑。  
“有个…山洞…Cecil。我被…带到…那里。地面上…覆盖着…泥浆。你经过…泥浆…到黑暗中…因为你认为…那里一定有…其他什么东西…但是那里…连续多年…什么都没有…你走过…泥浆。”  
我的鞋加入了。  
“有时候你感觉…就像还有…其他迷路的人…也在穿过…泥浆。也许…你还能听到…他们发出…松软的…沙沙声…但是你们的手…永远无法接触到彼此…而且你也不能…发出…声音。你…独自…一人。有时候…泥浆…没过…你的头顶…而有时候…那只是…你脚下…浅浅的一滩。”  
吊灯又开始说话了。  
“年复…一年。你感觉你自己被…从时间中…挖出。所有一切…曾经是你的东西…悄然流逝了。有种巨大的力量…用他的欲望…取代了你。他是你的…领袖…你想知道…他想要…什么…而他…什么也…不想要！”  
“你是什么时候离开泥潭回到夜谷的？”  
“离开？”  
这次Francis她自己说话了。她的声带因为缺乏使用而嘶哑。她的眼睛再次对焦到我的身上。她的干燥起皮的嘴唇在她说话的时候相碰。  
“Cecil！我……仍旧……在……泥浆……中！我……仍旧……在……泥浆……中！Cecil！我……仍旧……在……泥浆……中！我……仍旧……在……泥浆……中！”  
她一遍又一遍地说着，很快她的音量和吐字都失控了。眼泪从她一眨不眨的眼睛中流到脸上。  
我转身跑开了。我的身后仍传来她破碎的声音，越来越远：“我仍旧在泥浆中！我仍旧…在…泥浆中！”  
我瞥见一只可爱的小猎犬穿过一栋着火的房子，他的…大大的蠢蠢的耳朵…在人类喊叫的时候拍打着，而且…而且在他周围，他看着他们燃烧，只发出…“汪”。  
“汪！”他这么说，同时夜谷陷落了。  
（Cecil的声音变得急促）  
我，嗯…刚刚…在街上遇见了Louie Blasko。他正疯狂地摆弄着…呃…他的管乐器上的阀门，向我脱帽致敬并演奏了一段简单的加麦兰小调。他…嗯…拿着！拿着…他的帽子…要一点零钱。  
“Louie，我很抱歉，”我对他说。“但是…”我在这…对着残破的街道…打着手势。  
“只要…说…天气！”他对我说。  
我……没有反应过来。  
“说出…那个词…天气！”他发出嘶嘶声。  
天…ttt…  
天气？

(“Plunder” by The Felipe Brothers)

（Cecil现在听起来更像是他自己了，他的话中暂停也减少了）  
“那是怎么回事？”我问Louie，但是他已经消失了。而在他原本的位置，有个陌生人，一动不动的，呼吸着。  
我…继续赶路没有向身后看。  
一辆黑色的轿车缓缓地穿过街道，这是我在这场浩劫中看到的唯一一辆还能开动的车。我招手把它拦下，两名男子从里面下来。一个不高，而另一个不矮。  
“我们对此无能为力，”不高的男子说。  
不矮的男子用力的点着头。  
“你们…知道…发生了什么吗？”我问。  
不高的男子站在我和不矮的男子之间，说，“不要跟他说，他是新来的。”尽管我是向他们两人提的问题。  
不矮的男人开口了，“问题不是发生了什么。”  
“那…问题…是什么？”我说。  
“不要跟他说，他是新来的。”不矮高的男人说。“无论如何，你知道问题是什么。”、  
他向我靠过来，我能闻到他呼吸中的茴香味。  
“谁是好孩子啊？”他低语道。  
“我想借支钢笔你有吗？”不矮的男子说。  
“嗯…呃，当然啦，”从我的记者笔记本中递给他一支。  
“谢谢，”他说。他打开了轿车的后备厢，把钢笔丢进去，撞上后备厢，然后回到了乘客位上。  
“不要跟他说，他是新来的，”另一名男子说，然后他也进了轿车，两人开走了。  
最终，我到达了市政厅。呃…这里被洗劫一空了。呃，没有市议会的踪迹。看来他们又已经逃跑了，就像每次我们的城市面临劫难的时候一样。嗯。或者，我应该说，“休了个突然又偶然的假”，但是我并不是在广播中。我—我—我—我不用说我应该说的东西！  
我想知道广播站管理层还在不在城里？嗯，我猜他们也像市议会一样“休了个突然又偶然的假”，他们可能在…海滩之类地方，附肢奇怪而无尽的纠缠着。  
呃，副市长Trish Hidge从楼里跑出来了，手里拿着…一个台灯，她恐慌着，喘息着，疯狂地从我身边跑过，而且还光着脚。  
（Cecil发出喘息声）  
或者，不是这样。那根本不是她。湿漉漉的，急促的呼吸。等…等…等我进到市政厅的大门…看到了她在逃离什么：一只小猎犬。  
（喘息声）  
他往前走了。他…真是可爱！或者…那是他吗？我—我想他是只可爱的…小猎犬，但是他…有些…不对劲。他的嘴露出了冷笑，他—他—他的腿奇怪的弯曲着，他的—他的身体扭曲变形了。它—它—不，他一点也不可爱！  
他的口中进进出出的呼吸着，那是…灰色的，而且黏糊糊的。  
（喘息声）  
小猎犬用他的后腿站了起来，越来…越高，直到他…完全站起来，他的…他的脊柱延长变直了。  
我感觉什么要从我的喉咙中出来了。我不敢张开我的嘴，怕吐出什么器官或者胆汁或者又黑又热的焦油状物质，但是还是有东西顶开了我的嘴。那是…那是…呃…一句话…这—这—这句话情不自禁的脱口而出。  
“谁—谁是…好…孩子啊？”我说。  
“我是好孩子，Cecil！”小猎犬说。“你…想要…见证。那就…看着吧！我…是好…孩子，而我…统治…地狱…那黑暗…潮湿的山洞！”  
（喘息声）  
他抬起他那…小小的小猎犬的头。他站的…比我想象的…一只狗…所能站…的高多了。他的呼吸沉重…湿润…又吃力。  
（隆隆的呼吸声持续着）  
“我…什么…也不想要…Cecil！什么…也…不要！而…我…会…得到的！”

今日谚语：记住在批评别人的时候也要加入一些赞美。比如说：“你穿的这件衬衫还行。你所写的一切都糟糕透了。你正穿着一件衬衫。”

（录音结束的时候未知的声源发出了最后一声奇怪的声响）


	47. 90 谁是好孩子啊？ 第二部分

你想到外面去吗？外面？你想到外面去吗？你想吗？你想吗？  
我打赌你想到外面去。我打赌你想！  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
（沉重的隆隆的呼吸声）  
小猎犬完全用他的后腿站了起来，沉重的呼吸着。我从狗面前后退了几英寸。  
在这里我想告诉你们我描绘了一把发光的剑，而他描绘了一把火做成的剑。我想告诉你我们的剑在我们的头顶上相击，同时我们的脸和手肘凑在一起。我想如果我能说我将他击退，一脚踢在他的胸口上，在他试图用他的剑防御的时候挥着我的剑从上方砍下，我的剑砍碎了他的，将他砍出一个喷涌着白光和鸽子的伤口，使夜谷的秩序恢复了正常，那会非常酷的。  
但是我将要说的是…我没有剑，鸽子也不是真的，而那只狗没使用任何传统武器就毁灭了我们的一切。另外，我在试图逃跑的时候被困住了。  
小猎犬就在我面前站着。  
（沉重的隆隆的呼吸声）  
爆炸声使我的耳朵嗡嗡直响，那只狗猛的摇晃着后退了。Sam，我们的治安官，就站在我的身后，手上拿着一把霰弹枪。  
“来吧！”Sam说，他们抓着我的肩膀扶着我站起来。  
我转身看着这场惨剧，但是小猎犬又一次站起来了，完全毫发无伤…也许还接近了一些，实际上。他可爱的狗狗的嘴随着每次吃力的呼吸恐怖的膨胀开了。  
（沉重的隆隆的呼吸声）  
“别看它！”Sam说着通过一扇标记着禁止进入的门把我推进了市政厅。Sam撞上了门，上了锁。  
我们现在在市议会体内。市议会在这里。他们最终没有逃离这座城市。他们用统一的声音说着话，他们黑色的长袍就像是暴风雨下的海面一样波澜起伏。他们罩着的脸上我能认出的唯一的细节就是他们红褐色的牙齿。  
“我们已经重新开放了狗公园！”市议会喊着。听起来像是在控诉。“Sam计划把陌生人们引诱到狗公园然后把他们全都锁在里面。”  
“你们—你们要怎么…把他们全都引诱到狗公园？”我问。  
市议会沉默了很久，最终咕哝道，“他们的领导是小猎犬，所以…”他们会跟着。  
Sam打断道，“我们把夜谷剩下的所有人聚集到了狗公园前面。如果他们想要什么都没有，那他们必须去那里创造它。”  
我还在想“什么都没有”是什么意思。关于并不存在的存在。而谁更能打败地狱的领主……  
“听起来很棒，”我说。“我们有不必面对那只小猎犬就能出去的路吗？我需要见我的一个朋友。”  
现在让我们关注交通资讯。  
那是一个金属栅栏，位于十一英尺的空中。它的间隙足够人体穿过了。八个10毫米的六角形膨胀螺栓固定着它。  
一个人坐在另一人的肩上，那个人再坐在另一人肩上，然后用一个简单的套筒扳手，就不难把这些螺栓拆下，让一个人进入管道系统。这个管道通往一个相似的宽阔开口。  
接着从十二英尺的高处掉进了市政厅后面空地上的一个垃圾桶里。市长Dana Cardinal开着车，也在那里。然后，车驶向了老妇人Josie的家，从二手车停车场出去。  
以上是交通资讯。  
“我能和Erika说说吗？”我对老妇Josie说。  
“哪个Erika？”她问。  
“他们全部！我需要和天使们谈谈。”  
老妇Josie畏缩了一下。我听见几码之外那些被认为是天使的塞壬正从消防软管上飞下来，但是我确信我正在处理的问题比广播主播意外见到一两只天使要严重得多。  
尽管他们并不只是一两只。  
一种明亮的黑暗辉光充满了老妇Josie的客厅，照亮了至少一打高大的长着翅膀的生物。我和Dana遮住了自己的眼睛。我的身体感到刺痛。我发誓我听到了大提琴的声音，闻到了糖果商的糖果味道。  
我和Dana解释了治安官把陌生人引诱进狗公园的计划。  
“你要怎么引诱什么也不想要的东西呢？”其中一个Erika问。  
“技术上讲什么也不想要也算是想要什么，”其中一个Erika解释道。  
“我们不想再跟你争论了，Erika！”另一个Erika喊。  
“我们只需要做些什么，”我说。“如果他们希望什么都没有，那么我们必须确保我们总在做些什么！你们能帮助我们吗？”  
黑暗的辉光增强到了令人灼痛的地步。我把它当作“好”。  
让我们看看今天的星座占卜。  
星辰们保持沉默。他们现在已经在天空中消失了一周了。他们拒绝告诉我们任何事。也许这种沉默是对我们的保护。  
以上是星座占卜。  
在和Dana开车回镇上的路上：  
“我知道他曾试图杀死你，”我小心翼翼地说，“我知道他现在因为他的罪行将被处以极刑。但是…如果？如果我们能做笔交易呢？”  
Dana打断我，“我不会和Hiram做交易的。”  
我们开车经过了一片昏暗的空荡荡的广播站。我想起了Khoshekh，我们的广播站站猫，他漂浮在曾经是男洗手间的地方，距离地面四英尺处。哦，我们的所有洗手间现在都不分性别了，这棒极了，因为这样所有人就都能看看Khosekh了！他对于得到额外的注意感到非常开心，咕噜咕噜的叫着，用它胸口的舌头舔着来访者…但是在我们在广播站断电之前，最后一次去看他的时候，他…消失了。他的小猫也全都消失了。没有打斗的迹象，只是都消失了。  
我想念他。我想念广播站。整个城市都停电了，停气了，几乎找不到饮用水。我—我…我能闻到远处的烟味。天空完全变成了灰色了，尽管一片云也没有。  
Dana说，“我会和Hiram谈，Cecil。我会看看他知不知道关于陌生人的任何事，还有他能不能帮上忙。但是我不会和他交易的。”  
我们被一群约五十人左右的人群拦下了。在前面是治安官，手拉着手牵着一个穿着黄色长袍戴着宽边方帽子的女人。我认出了她胸前的那个大徽章。她是微笑之神的欢乐盛会的领导人之一—大多数漠崖居民和少数夜谷居民都属于这个教会。  
在人群中我看到了John Peters—你知道的，那个农民？—还有John Peter—记得吗，那个药剂师？我看到了Tamika Flynn和她的青少年民兵。Tamika的左手边是Sarah Sultan，拳头大的鹅卵石，同时是现任夜谷社区大学校长。在他们周围还有很多个我不认识的面孔。前漠崖居民，我从他们的眼睛中能看出来。  
我和Dana下车加入了他们。一场对抗共同的敌人的祈祷行军。  
来自两个城市的人们，夜谷和漠崖，能如此痛恨对方，这是多么奇怪啊…而他们在共同的仇恨面前，又能这样紧紧的牵着手。  
我们向着市中心前进，吟诵着祈祷词。我从不是微笑之神的信徒，所有些祈祷词对我来说很陌生，但是它们的大多数都很接近背诵过的东西，诗一类的，或者其他在大多数宗教中都交叉涵盖的东西。基本的像是“拜托了，神啊，消灭我们的敌人吧，阿门”，有些是非常长的咕噜咕噜的声音，还有一种祈祷和我在律法学校中学到的一种旧式的祈祷词完全相同，而其他所有人只是喊着，“保—卫！保—卫！”同时和着拍子拍着手。  
我们的队伍不断壮大。我在街上看到了陌生人，一动不动，只是呼吸着看着。我们有接近一千人，我们的人群，感觉战无不胜！团结起来挽救我们的城市，我们全都爱着信仰着的城市，不管我们在这里住了多久。  
Carlos加入了，还有我的姐姐Abby，她的丈夫Steve，还有我的小侄女janice。我担心他们在这里的安全，周围都是陌生人，但是我也担心他们在家的安全，要躲着陌生人。无论他们在何处我都总是担心着他们的安全。  
我们巨大的人流停在了狗公园门口。有带着兜帽的身影在狗公园里。门开着。它们…很少开着。  
我们看着陌生人们。他们的人数也在增加，这一动不动的人群与我们正在祈祷的人群人数不相上下。站在人群最前面，我能感觉到就在我面前的陌生人恒定的呼吸。他们没有死。他们也不是不死的。他们…什么都不是。  
我很怕死，怕成为他们的一员，只能存身于一个黑暗潮湿的山洞中。Francis的声音在我头脑中回响，“我仍旧在泥浆中！我仍旧在泥浆中！”  
而同时他的声音就突然的出现在我面前的人群中，在面前这群陌生人中，她的眼睛疯狂的挣扎着反抗她身体其他一动不动的部分，尖叫着，“我…仍旧…在…泥浆…中！我…仍旧…在…泥浆…中！”  
陌生人的人群分开了，尽管我们谁也没看到他们的动作，小猎犬用后腿站着从中走出来，他的前爪摇摇晃晃的弯曲着扶着他的胸。  
（沉重的隆隆的呼吸声）  
呼吸声并不是动狗身上发出的，而是从我身后发出的！我转身看到了治安官Sam，他们的下颚无力的开阖着，他们的口中发出狗的呼吸声！  
（沉重的隆隆的呼吸声）  
“谁是好孩子啊？”从Sam身上发出的声音说，“谁是好孩子啊？”  
（沉重的隆隆的呼吸声，以一种隆隆的轻笑声结尾）  
“我是好孩子吗？”就在我身边的一个不同的声音说，是我的姐夫Steve。他的眼睛锁定了我，困惑着。“我…我是个好孩子吗？”他说。  
我喊了出来，“不！”然后紧紧的抱住了他。Janice，Abby还有Carlos都用他们的手臂抱住了他，试图把他留在原地，不让他被带到山洞中，帮他反抗将要把他从这里带到黑暗而泥泞的地狱中折磨的拉力。  
我们听到头顶上传来了声音，像是翅膀。很多翅膀。我们抬头，看到所有Erika都在头顶盘旋。  
“是天使们！”Janice敬畏地说。没有人纠正她。  
还有不同种类的翅膀的声音。不是天使的。是爬行动物的。我们看到了Hiram McDaniel的五个头，他们中的四个还带着监狱的项圈。火焰从Hiram的口中喷涌而出，而灰色的乌云的天空立即变成了闪闪发光的蓝色。  
而我终于注意到，在这场恐慌和骚动的中心，天气是多么平静。不，不是平静。天气…它……

(“The Queer Gosepl” by Erin McKeown)

夜谷，我们又一次来电了！我们有了电，有了水，我又开始广播了（！），而且你们中的很多人也回到了你们的家中。陌生人和狗都离开了！被打败了……大概。  
Francis，Sam，Steve，那些被带走的人们，或者那些就要被带走的人们，他们都又变回人类了。  
但是我的叙述在这还是有些问题，因为…我不知道是什么造成了这些！我们的人群吟诵和祈祷着，我—我不是个教徒，大概，但是我认为我们有某种影响，能赶走那些从黑暗潮湿的地狱山洞中召唤来的东西。  
那甚至不是血石，也不是微笑之神的欢乐盛会。或者其他哪种神明，那大概是来自我们这么多人的精神足够使我们的城镇摆脱这只猎狗和他的大军。  
但是在那之后，实习生Kareem报告说Khoshekh回到了广播站的卫生间。Khoshekh被严重的抓伤了，看起来他经历了一场惨烈的斗争，而Kareem注意到在Khoshekh的第二排牙齿内侧有一小片覆盖着皮毛的血肉。Kaureem认为那是一片狗的耳朵。Khoshekh会是我们的英雄吗？  
Janice说是Tamika Flynn和她的爱书儿童组成的民兵赶走了陌生人们。Abby和Steve告诉Janice她还太年轻不能加入民兵，而Tamika到沙漠中训练去了，不会对发生了什么加以评论。  
老妇Josie声称是天使们用他们神圣的力量赶走了无耻的邪恶猎狗。除了天使，还有谁能消灭地狱的生物呢？也许这是真的…如果你相信天使的话。而你不被允许这样做。  
Melony Pennington，著名电脑程序员，设法通过公共程序恢复了电力，并声称受到了年轻的天才Meghan Wallaby的帮助，她便写了一段致命的电脑病毒撂倒了那些陌生人。我对编程真的没什么了解，但是我感觉你得有台电脑然后才能得电脑病毒。  
什么？哦。  
嗯，Kareem说你不用有电脑了。电脑病毒完全是空气传播的。哦！哇哦！高科技！  
治安官Sam和市议会宣称他们将陌生人引诱到狗公园的计划完美奏效了，陌生人被聚集并封锁了起来。Sam还加上，“现在情况处于控制之下，狗公园将不会再开放了。”然后他们折了一只纸海胆，精心制作出细细的刺和其他细节。“是的，不会了，它又一次处于限制之下了。”Sam说。  
Michelle和Maureen，在黑暗猫头鹰音像店，声称她们播放了Beyonce的最新唱片，紧接着是Lemonade—那是一张从没有别的人听过的唱片。据Michelle说，陌生人们非常想听那张唱片，而这种属于人类的欲望填补了她们在泥浆山洞中所被蚀刻出的那种空虚，将他们变回了非陌生人，变成了朋友。Michelle和Maureen宣称他们是真正的英雄，或者…随便什么。  
我问Michelle我能不能听听那张唱片，而她说不行，因为Beyonce让她不要再播放它了。  
“Beyonce给你打电话了？”我问，Michelle居然认识这么著名的音乐人真是令人惊讶。  
“好吧…是她的律师打来的，”Michelle说，“他们非常愤怒，同时感到困惑和害怕，因为Beyonce实际上还没有写出和灌制那张唱片呢。”  
Chad，我们的前实习生，召唤出小猎犬想要毁灭世界政府，表示他想他的几个召唤奏效了。他不是英雄，他说，但是也许他也不是坏人。  
“他还好啦，我猜，”Maureen说。“至少我拿到实习的学分了。”  
然后Hiram McDaniel的五个头也勇敢的抗击了陌生人。如果还有什么能比我们作为一个城镇团结一心更加有力的话，那一定是一头十八英尺高的五头巨龙的洪荒之力了。他英勇地为了一个他曾经一度威胁着的城镇，一个最近还判处了他死刑的城镇，而斗争。我们都看到了他的英勇，而我们都知道他必须被赦免。  
“赦免他！”我们喊着。  
他并没有被赦免。他们把他关了回去。他仍旧将被处决。  
所以，也许Hiram是英雄？  
但是还有…另一个理论。一个更加有可能的理论。  
就在恢复广播之前，我感觉有个存在在我身后。那是秘密住在你家中的无脸老妇。  
“我们没有赶走它们，Cecil，”她说，“我们没有胜利。是他们选择了离开。”  
我对此争论，肯定的，这一定是因为我们或者什么人强迫他们。  
“他们不需要原因，”她说，“他们从不需要。他们离开，然后他们可能还会回来。这不需要任何原因，但是可能会是在任何时间。他们什么也不想要，什么也不需要，Cecil。电脑程序，狗公园，还有Beyongce的唱片，这都无关紧要。”  
她加上，“他们离开只是因为他们决定离开。而如果他们回来，那会是因为他们决定回来。而这与我们做的任何事都毫无关系。”  
夜谷，我们生活在安全的幻象中，我们可以用谨慎和小心保全我们的生命。而陌生人来了我们莫名其妙。而当他们离开时我们也一头雾水。我们总是如履薄冰。只有他们在这里的时候，我们才警惕危险的到来。他们轻易的像我们揭露了我们对于个人生活的控制只是一种幻象。我们生存，死亡，而我们从来不能理解个中缘由。  
无论如何，陌生人离开了。而我们可以再次生活在充满了因果和控制的谎言中了！而这真的是个非常，非常舒适的谎言。  
继续收听，将为您带来深深的叹息。深深的。深深的！不不不，比那还要深。  
晚安，夜谷。晚安。

今日谚语：要说关于什么人的很多事情，你可以来我们的办公室招供你知道的关于他们的一切。

Kevin：嗨，朋友们！有那么多来自漠崖的老朋友们来这另一个世界的沙漠中和我一起生活了！我们建造了一座有道路有学校还有广播站的小城镇！！我又开始广播了，Cecil！我们甚至把我们的新的小城镇建成了类似我们从前的小镇的样子！实际上，我们决定把这个新的地方命名为再漠崖！再是也的意思，不是数字二。尽管我们对此有所争论。但是我们想这不应该太迷人。我们需要把它建设到迷人的等级。有天我们会做到的！有天我们会变得如此迷人，以至于会伤人。


	48. 91 12:37

不要咬喂你的那只手。先吃几口。拿到钥匙。获得自由。然后再咬那只手……并且逃之夭夭。  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
铁道爱好者们（还有准点爱好者们）有好消息了：12：37到红台地的列车准时到达了夜谷站。  
呃，某种意义上算是准时。夜谷已经经快一个世纪没有火车站或是铁路服务了。所以说火车晚点了差不多一百年。自然，这会造成一些对于时间的疑惑。  
曾经的火车站，在发现铁路某种意义上延伸进了沙漠中心，在空无一物处戛然而止后，被废弃并拆除了，现在成为了儿童棒球联盟的活动场地。  
治安官的秘密警察包围了列车，它停在了第二垒间线处，门还没有打开。还不清楚列车是从哪来的，有没有旅客在里面，如果有的话，他们情况如何。  
警长Sam声称他们是一群狂热的铁路爱好者—或者，用他们自己的话说，机车号码收藏家。他们通过把一小块软木雕刻成火车最后一节车厢的样子来表达他们的狂热。他们同时语速过快的把我的名字说成了“Sesseil”，你们怎么想这件事都行。  
后续将为您播报更多关于此事的消息。  
另一条新闻，约有几百人聚集在了萨默塞特郡。他们自发组成了整齐的一字长蛇阵。他们谁也没有说明为什么他们要排成长队，也不知道这条长队前面是什么。  
附近的居民Wayne Ferry说他今天早上7：00排进了队伍，而那个时候人已经相当多了。他不确定他的后面还有多少人。  
“我看见了我的朋友Charelle，说‘早安，Charelle！’然后我沿着队伍继续向前走，”Wayne说，“但是我一直经过Charelle身边。‘早安，Charelle！’我每次都这样说。最后，她让我插队了。”  
Wayne说队伍已经收尾相接连成一圈了。没有队首或者队尾，尽管它看上去完全是笔直的。越来越的多人开始排队，只是为了看看别的人为什么排队。  
Wayne加上，“不管我们在等着什么，那一定是很酷的事！”  
你不得不佩服这种孩童般的乐观主义精神，尽管乐观中是注定了以某种失望以及/或者伤痛结局。  
我们受到了更多关于12：37的列车的消息。成打的人们自发前来，在这颇具历史时代感的蒸汽引擎前自拍留念。同时他们又因为这种突然的时代错乱感而陷入恐惧，抽泣了起来。  
治安官Sam把他们关进铁丝网围栏，并用电动扩音器向这些富有公民道德的帮手们大喊，以这种方式欢迎了他们。  
治安官Sam，作为对这辆充满谜团的列车调查的一部分，用锻造钢铁并制作了一尊抽象雕塑，看起来描绘了一只鸟正在吞噬一条蛇。我们认为这是想要象征对于人来说人身上非人性的部分，以及外来移民在我们的国家铁路大楼中遭到利用这一骇人的情景。同时，这一钢铁制品同时毫无疑问的代表了美国资本主义的不屈不挠，但是所有从任何方向直视这一艺术品的人都感到了头疼，而且试图理解这一艺术品通常会导致死亡，所以没有人能确定。  
（清嗓子）哦，那列列车是怎么在没有铁轨的情况下来到这里的呢？它是从哪来的呢？而现在有这么庞大的金属雕塑挡在它的路上，它又怎么离开呢？今天车票的销售额会是多少美元？那些带着鹿面具，在棒球场周围聚集起来的又是什么人呢？  
哦。重大新闻。一群带着鹿面具的人聚集在列车附近，向围观者发放着蟑螂。这些蟑螂身上都印着标语，像是“生意在前，伤害在后”还有“#不是所有列车”这样的东西。  
真奇怪。  
听众们，你们的猜测能力正像我一样好。好吧，差不多好。我还是挺擅长猜东西的。  
而现在，交通资讯。  
你在一个有雾的夜晚驾车赶路。在你面前是前车模糊的尾灯，在你后面也有后车模糊的前灯，全都以稳定的每小时30码前行着。  
但是突然其他车的灯光一下子就消失了，同时消失了。其他的车还在吗？雾太大了看不清。你应该减速吗？还是加速？如果你减速的话，后面的车可能会追尾。如果你加速的话，你可能会撞上前车。最好还是保持30吧。  
但是你的速度仪诡异的提速到了35。这种压力仿佛将你推到了悬崖边缘。你的上司，Cathrine，最近非常注意你的情况，而你在无意义的情况下踩下了油门。  
你现在车速已经到了40.你应该减速回30吗？那如果那些车还在那里，随着你的速度而提速了怎么办？减速回30安全吗？还是说你应该保持40？  
等等…它现在变成50了。加速到40已经让你如此担心，在你一直情不自禁的想着Catherine跟你说的关于季度二糟糕的销售额的时候，速度又诡异的提升了。  
你想像着三辆车在黑夜中奔驰着，你们离头破血流，生活剧变，可能的生命结束全都仅仅有数英寸的距离。紧接着你发现你的速度变成了60，然后是70，然后是80. 80！  
你惊恐地发现了这一点。我的意思是，那是Tina的失败，不是你的吧？你在季度二是怎么失败的呢？  
你现在不可能减速了。后面的车没有时间减速了。而你前面的车在哪呢？  
至少道路是笔直的…果真如此吗？或者说，你还在路上吗？怎么能知道呢？周围都是浓雾。如果你出了车祸，即使你幸存了，会有人在残骸中找到并救出你吗？  
无意识的，你已经抬起了你的脚，车减速到了60. 你一直松开油门，而你的车持续减速。50…40…30…20…10…最终到了零。你停下了。没有车祸，没有刺耳的急刹车声。  
你把车停在休息区，从车里出来，走进了雾气之中，你的脸紧绷着，被泪水浸湿了。你想着Tina怎么花了这么长时间去吸烟，而Catherinr对此什么也没说。  
雾气笼罩了你冰冷的皮肤，而你听到头顶上有鸟的啾啁。  
以上是交通资讯。  
棒球场传来了激动人心的消息！列车打开了车门。还没有人从上面下来，它看起来完全是空的。那看起来完全失控的。秘密警察保持了安全距离，同时礼貌的对关押着的目击者们喊着，要求他们登上列车看看会发生什么。他们中的一些不情愿的进去了。  
带了鹿面具的人们，看起来就像三年前建造了夜谷地铁系统的交通爱好者们，他们在左侧中心场地拍成了倒V字形，他们的肩膀和头震动着像是在无声的大笑。  
到目前为止，那些…“志愿者们”…还都没有出来，不管治安官的秘密警察怎样一遍又一遍的通过扩音器友善的警告和热心的威胁他们。  
市议会无法到达现场或者就此事发表评论，因为整个议会不巧正在参加他们年度的（第一届的）慈善高尔夫锦标赛，位于某个远离一切可能的危险的地方。而且，我也没有给他们打电话劳烦他们对此发表意见。  
Teddy Willians，沙漠之花保龄球馆及综合电玩娱乐中心的店主，宣布在时隔二十年之后，本周末冒险激光真人cs场地将重新开放。在本周随后发布的声明中，Teddy说他终于弄明白了如何调低激光的能量。  
根据Willian所写的声明，“非常抱歉，像是哇哦，我不知道会有那样的事情发生…无论如何，现在一切都没事了。而且，我认识一个专长断肢复接的医生。”声明中写。  
声明继续说，“比如说，蜘蛛有八条腿所以失去一些也没关系，对吧？但是我们是人类，只有两条3腿？废话！真的，我在想什么呢？对不起。我的意思是，没有人死去之类的，”Teddy说，“而我道歉了，对吧？但是Cecil刚刚在广播中，用他那种故作谦逊的语调读了我的消息，加上一些很蠢的音调，故意模仿我的发音和本地口音，把一切都用长的难以置信的句子和一大堆发散开来的分句和切线来描述，就像森林中分支的小路一样，当你走上一条岔路之后又会出现另一条岔路，而你不清楚这究竟是一条新路还是你已经在走的这一条，还是你一直在兜圈子，而整个引用部分占用了这么长一大段，以至于你忘记了这是别的什么人说的话，直到他又说了一句‘Teddy说’”。Teddy说。  
好吧，听众们，我…认为我不用读出他的声明剩余的部分了。但是我还是要再说一声本周末冒险极光真人cs场地将重新开放，入场费将有20%的优惠，而所有人都能被完全免费的释放！  
关于棒球场的一则最新消息：治安官的秘密警察登上了列车，而没有回来。就在他们上车之前，他们警告了剩余的目击者不上要车。然后，就在他们刚刚登车之后，目击者们他们自己上了车…而且也再也没有出来。  
很多人已经来开了他们的家，学校，还有工作地点，前往了车站，倍感兴奋的进行自拍，同时又因为存在的危机而啜泣不已，因为这个裂缝不出现在了时间和空间上，同时也出现在了我们对于基础物理的信任中。  
带着鹿面具的人们全都蜷缩着，张开双臂拍击着地面。  
现在在列车上的人数应该已经超过他所能承载的载客量了，但是人们仍在不断上车，列车毫不费力的使他们消失了。夜谷正在被清空。所有人都想上车。  
我和你们所有人一样感受到了登上列车的渴望，听众们，如果不是我严格的专业修养和对于这档节目的执着，我自己已经上车了。但是我必须忍住。我得呆在我自己的演播室里…并且…  
你猜怎么着？没关系了。是的。啊—啊。我要去看看这个。好吧。呃，现在让我们播报天气资讯。  
（演播室的门打开又关上）

(“Windows” by Angel Olsen)

听众们，我回来了。我回到了演播室的工位上。  
12：37的列车已经去了…无论什么它要去的地方了（当然不是红台地）。  
我们旅客在车上的时候门关上了，我们听到了巨大的引擎发出的轰鸣声，齿轮和轮轴发出的歌之声。从窗户向外看，我看到了棒球场，我看到了房子和树，我能感觉到我们在移动，在加速，有加速度。我的耳朵是肿么感觉的。但是车辆，树木，房屋，棒球场，看起来完全没有移动…最初是这样的。  
然后树木缩入了地表。房屋自动的散架了。远处的电线杆和高大的建筑消失了。然后是更多植物，更多水，草木长得越来越高直到棒球场几乎印在了我的眼中。云朵运动的越来越快。我看到太阳像棒球的高飞球一样穿过天空，我一次又一次的看到它。天空变得更加蓝。然后是橘黄。然后是黑。然后是黄。蓝，然后橘，然后黑，然后黄，蓝和橘和黑和黄，越来越快，忽明忽暗的闪烁着，明暗闪烁着，交替迷惑着我们这些车中的乘客们。  
在几毫秒的黑暗中我看到周围的乘客席空无一人。在几毫秒的光明中我看到我周围坐满了夜谷的市民们。这两种现实同时出现，互相重叠。  
在只能看到光明与黑暗快速闪烁的车厢前部，站着一个戴着鹿面具的女人。  
她径直向我而来，慢慢的走着，每隔几步就蹒跚一下—并不笨拙，而是故意的，像是一种痛楚而奇异的舞蹈。她每次看上去失去了对整个身体的控制，只能优雅的恢复…周而复始。  
她站住了，离我有几英寸。我能看到她的身体表面覆盖着蟑螂。  
她说，“他们接受了我们的微缩建筑。他们把它们放进板条箱中，穿过沙漠运送到货仓。他们的想要更进一步。这糟的不能更糟了。”  
“微缩？像是，在保龄球馆及综合娱乐中心五号球道下面的小人国吗？哦，你知不知道他们重新开放了冒险激光—”  
她摘下了她的鹿面具。她真正的脸也是一张鹿脸。她的脸和那副面具完全相同。  
“你是谁？”我问。  
她俯身，虫子快速爬过她棕色的长脖子。“我是个破坏者。他们接受了我们的建筑。他们把它们放进板条箱中。他们的想要更进一步。我是个破坏者。”  
不断旋转的太阳发出的闪烁光芒停止了，现在只剩下一片黑暗。没有夜谷。甚至鹿头的女人也消失了。我的周围，在列车内部的一片黑暗中只能看见零零散散的几个人，穿着过去时代的衣服，拿着木质板条箱。他们笔直地坐着，环视四周，沉默的看着我。  
我的脸和胸很痒。我的头皮很痒。我的大腿上也有痒的感觉。我伸手去挠…然后我摸到了它们。它们全部。我尖叫着拍掉它们，上百只蟑螂爬进了我的外套，我的衬衫，我的头发，我—我想要摆脱却只能满地打滚。  
我感觉到我的身下是草。我看到我的头顶上有阳光。我…我看到了树，我—我听到一个女人的声音。我—我什么也没尝到。  
“Cecil？为什么你在我们的球场上？你应该在工作！”Lucia Tereschenko，一个在儿童棒球联盟的教练（同时是个幽灵），站在我身边，一群带着棒球帽穿着运动衫的孩子在她身后。  
“我…我很抱歉，Lucia…我”我说着，坐了起来，拍着我的胸口，虫子的感觉。“你刚刚有没有在这看到一辆列车？或者…什么拿着板条箱的人？”  
然后是很长一段沉默。Lucia看着我，仿佛她在想是该回答我还是打我一顿。  
“Cecil，你身上有什么东西。”  
我伸出手去摸我的脖子，拿出一只蟑螂。  
Lucia凑近了去看它。  
“哦！这只蟑螂身上写着什么？”  
我们都看着蟑螂的背上写着的字。  
“Hontokhar，”我们一起读了出来。  
“对于虫子来说是个可爱的名字！”她说。“先别急着回去工作，Cecil。我们今天在做內野练习。”  
我打给了Carlos，但是…他对列车和今天发生的一切一无所知。我打给治安官Sam，他对此事放声大笑，并对我抱怨了十五分钟媒体的事情。我试图联系夜谷高速运输管理局的代表，但是他们的电话占线（自从他们三年前开通了热线电话之后就一直如此）。我打给Teddy Willams问了一些关于在五号球道下面的小人国的事，但是…他尖叫着挂了我的电话。  
我去找了Wayne Ferry，确认了在萨默塞特郡的人们是完全真实的，而他们全都还在排队等着，不管为了什么。没有听说任何关于列车的事。  
我…我一定是做梦梦到它了。列车，带着鹿面具的女人，拿着板条箱的人们，或者…或者…这都是幻觉？  
也许是军方在测试播撒某种新的化学物质了。或者高速运输管理局在测试营销某种新的虚拟旅行系统。谁知道？  
哦。呃，Kareem刚刚给我了一杯蜂蜜柠檬茶。这闻起来很真实，而且我的手感觉到了它的温暖。呃。哦！而且我的嘴唇感到很烫！呃，谢谢你的茶，Kareem，还—还有谢谢你让我经历了今天所经历的最真实的事！（轻笑）  
（清清嗓子）12：37的列车正如不知从何而来一般不知去往何处了，就像其他几乎所有我们记忆中的事物一样，从它不可能出现的地方开始，但是……  
Huntokhar。Huntokhar是真的。对吗？  
Kareem！Huntokhar是真的！我—我—我—我在一只…一只蟑螂身上看到了。Lucia，执教儿童棒球联盟的幽灵，她拿给我看的！  
Kareem摇着头走出了演播室。（紧张的笑）别忘了眨眼啊，Kareem！  
他走了。  
继续收听接下来将为你带来跳动的心，含混的哭泣，当你应该是独自在黑暗中时身边传来的低语声，还有所有你在1980年代和90年代最爱的阔腿裤。  
还有，一如既往的，晚安，夜谷。晚安。

今日谚语：这里是教堂，这里是塔尖。把它打开，看着所有人都因为巨人把房顶撕开了而尖叫。


	49. 92 如果他活下来

先有的什么—鸡，蛋，还是飞机？  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
你好，听众们。这周是国家架空历史周，我们将庆祝我们那些可能发生，而实际上碰巧没有发生的历史。夜谷历史社会研究院将接受本地投稿，而最好的故事将会被加入小学课程。这将是一个激发想象力并混淆过去的有趣活动。  
今天，通过我的历史版本，我将关注肯尼遇刺事件，并试图回答这样一个问题，“如果他活下来会怎么样？”  
好吧，现在我们开始。  
他将会吃午餐。你知道他在被杀害的时候正在去吃午餐的路上吗？是的！他大概很饿。如果他活下来，他将会去吃—有滋有味的一顿大餐。  
晚些时候他将会去奥斯丁。他将会呼吸，深深的，健康的的呼吸。  
如果他活下来他可能会再次当选。当然了！像他那样英俊的家伙？再来四年！没有什么林登·约翰逊了（或许就我们所知，林登·约翰逊还是会继续存在—但是没有什么约翰逊总统了）没有了赢得另一任任期选举的压力，他可能会在66年或者67年就从越南撤军，拯救无数生命并且永远的改变了60年代晚期和70年代早期的文化和艺术风貌。我们的艺术将会不同，我们的人口将会增加，而他将会继续活下去。  
杰奎琳·肯尼迪（译注：约翰·肯尼迪之妻）将不会感到悲伤。她再也不会感到悲伤了。她将毫无老态、面带微笑的站在演奏台上，台阶上，挥着手，她远远的微笑着（那甚至不是微笑，而是一种微笑的表演），挥着手，在演奏台上，在台阶上，毫无悲伤的，挥着手，毫无老态的，微笑着。  
很快将为你带来更多“如果他活下来”的故事。但是首先，让我们的关注新闻。  
我知道我们的一些听众正在为Beatrix Lowman纪念冥想区而担心，这一具有最先进水平（同时耗资不菲）的设施于今年春季重新开放。它曾经被认为在邪恶的小猎犬和它一动不动的陌生人大军的侵袭下已经受损甚至被毁了，它们就在几个月之前几乎从地图上抹去了我们的镇子。但是，好消息是，冥想区几乎没有损坏，而且已经准备好接待你们去冥想了。  
我们的社区如果失去了这样重要的部分该是怎样的悲剧啊！而且，我们的政府在面临预算短缺的情况下仍旧花费了越来越多的资金用于这一区域的重建上，这将是多么令人沮丧啊。那么多钱都打了水漂！  
但是没有，这一区域仍旧屹立不倒！来Beatrix Lowman纪念冥想区庆祝吧，把你自己挂在其中一个最新科技的冥想机器上，它将会使你立即平静下来并被收割。多么好的减压方式！  
国家天气服务发布声明称在过去的几个月中持续肆虐西夜谷的暴风雨也许已经不再是暴风雨了，取而代之的是遥远王子恐怖的移动法庭。他们解释说，当温暖潮湿的空气进入低气压系统时，有时候将会非常接近我们几乎一无所知（并且无所不能的）遥远王子，他的先导者从侧面接收，法庭尖叫者传导，七零八落的仆从，还有眼窝空洞的哭泣者—这可能会产生一些闪电，雷声，当然还有局部的暴行。  
但也很可能这只是某种持久的暴风雨。无论如何，天气服务称，“最好还是避开整个区域。因为不管是被闪电击中，还是被七零八落的仆从们活活剥皮，都是应该避免的真实而致命的威胁。”  
时间是1973年。肯尼迪没有死，而且正在完成他的第三个任期。在某个名叫“中东”的地方的一纸禁令导致天然气价格费涨。但是美国对他们的总统信心满满。他带领我们度过了很多其他危机—包括1962年的古巴导弹危机，1971年的Svitz-Franchia对峙以及1971年的血腥宇宙战争爆发。我们在加油站排着长队，但是他去了每个加油站—一次同时去上千个加油站，他已经学会了如何产生多个他，并向我们微笑。我们感到颇受安慰。很震惊，但是感到宽慰。  
他继续当总统，度过了动荡的70年代和80年代。根据他的生活制作出了一部传记片，主演是中游影星罗纳德·里根（他将很快失去影视地位并进入他的老年生活，代言冷冻食品和商业保险广告为生）。这部电影中甚至没有提到达拉斯。在达拉斯什么也没发生，只是开了一小段车去吃午餐而已。这就是大概发生在达拉斯的事了。  
保罗·西蒙发表了他的经典唱片《恩赐之地》。那是关于肯尼迪总统在1982年出访恩赐之地的。这张唱片由于它有限的主题和基于悲伤呻吟和剪草机引擎声的主旋律，而遭遇了巨大的失败。  
杰奎琳·肯尼迪还没有老去。实际上，她看上去比从前更年轻了。在晚上，她走过华盛顿的历史遗迹，独自一人，深情平静，甚至没有联邦情报局特工的陪伴。所有试图接近的人都发现他们自己被一阵带着苹果和香料气味的模糊的薄雾推了回去，感觉就像上千根针在扎一样。目击者声称她的脚甚至没有接触到地面。她的手臂看上去比从前更长了，而那似乎她的身体上唯一继续变化的部分。  
如果约翰·F·肯尼迪还活着，听众们，“如果他还活着”。很快为您带来更多。但是首先，让我们关注这个。  
记住月亮的相位：朔月，新月，上弦月，半月，下弦月，满月，非常满的满月，漩涡，愤怒，对自己的不确定，为权利而疯狂，因最新的漫威电影而失望，非常非常满，感觉像一个骗子，嫉妒太阳，对太阳格外的好以弥补太阳没有意识到的嫉妒，试图破坏太阳的幸福但是只是成功的破坏了他自己的幸福，最终又变回了朔月。  
以上是本期儿童趣味科学事实角。  
现在，一些来自我们的赞助商的资讯。  
有时候你在悬崖边缘，一切都有可能坍塌。也许这是危险，或者艰难的选择，或者是种改变（在我看来，这才是最大的危险）而有些时候我们身处顺境之中，而一切都很安稳，悬崖就成了藏在你意识深处的黑暗中的一个痒处。  
但是实际上，我们知道事情真相。我们有时候会看到它，在暗夜中前行穿过一场暴风雨，或者在电话在错误的时间响起的时候，或者当飞机开始颠簸的时候，并没有什么顺境。一切都是悬崖。一直如此。  
有时候我们面对着悬崖，而有时候我们转开视线。但是它一直在那里，而我们一直都在颠簸中。也许坠落并不是最糟糕的部分。也许，当我们摔下去的时候，令人宽慰的是，至少我们知道我们正在坠落。不再有什么不确定了。也许颠簸不定才是最糟糕的部分，连年不断的颠簸。  
三角洲航空：这里不像你在其他地方那么安全。  
以上是来自赞助商的讯息。  
年份是今年。日期是今天。时间是现在。肯尼迪总统召开了一场新闻发布会。他斑白的头发被精心梳理好，他的双手稳定沉着。他已经当了几十年总统了。他给电影国宝Lee Marvin发了一封温暖的生日祝福信息作为新闻发布会的开场。Marvin先生今天就三十岁了，他大概是全国最受喜爱的演员了。  
以幽默开场之后，总统宣布我们的国家有很大的问题需要解决。然后他几次提到了你名字，然后在沉默中颤栗了五分钟。一名助手展示了几张你的照片，同时总统指着它们说，“现在我们知道问题出在哪里了。”  
最终他又提到了你的名字，脸色肉眼可见的发白，说着，“对吧？对吧？”  
大会一致同意了总统的意见，为了达成解决你这个问题的目标，又有几个议案被通过了。  
杰奎琳·肯尼迪没有发表意见。她不仅没有感到悲伤，看起来她从在达拉斯吃过那顿午餐之后也没有再有过任何感情。似乎某种她自身作为真实的人类的部分，用于经历热情，真情和其他所有感觉的部分，已经从这个她的错误版本中消散了，只留下了她的空壳。  
那是顿不错的午餐。  
总统抱怨着他头疼。他在这些年中随着时光流逝经历了越来越多。  
很快将继续为你带来更多故事。  
如果，假如说，天使是存在的—当然，从法律上讲，我不能这么说—但是如果他们存在，他们会告诉我老妇Joise这周在她的花园中摔倒了，摔断了腿骨。假想的天使（他们的名字全都是…哦，比方说Ericka）说她并无大碍，精神也好，但是还要在医院里再呆几天。他们对此有些担心，因为医院是个我们知之甚少并且十分恐怖的地方，潜伏着医生，还有在病人和病人之间掠过的护士。  
有传言说在最黑暗的月份中最黑暗的夜晚，如果你就站在正确的位置上，你能看到幽灵救护车载着幽灵患者到幽灵急诊室—那是最好的科技最先进的幽灵急诊室。在本地区内，甚至比松崖的幽灵急诊室还要好（那个附近的城镇几乎住满了幽灵）。  
松崖居民经常来我们的医院寻求治疗，而不是去他们自己的人手不足资金紧张的幽灵医院。这…这实在有失公允，他们挤占了我们的资源，减少了我们本地幽灵所获得的医疗服务，而没有试图解决他们自己的幽灵城镇的幽灵问题。  
无论如何，希望我的好朋友老妇Joise能赶快康复。这次的摔伤听起来很痛，但是希望逃离这个令人费解和恐惧的医院的渴望，能帮助她尽快痊愈。  
回到“如果他活下来”。  
时间是2080年。全世界范围内的沿海城市都屈服于持久的洪水—每个城市的基础设施，像是街道或者汉堡店，都缓缓消失在了海水的泡沫之下。  
对夜谷寺的第八次围攻仍在持续。黑暗秩序的子孙按照他的预言出现在了完全正确的预言中的时间（在之前几次错误的开始中他们到达的太早了不得不先离开）。  
肯尼迪总统向国民伸出了可靠的援手，虽然他心爱的马萨诸塞州已经被海水吞噬了。他与中国和苏联这样的超级大国达成了协议，为大量气候难民，以及逃离黑暗秩序军队控制范围的人们，提供安全通道。他已鼓舞人心的话语向全国发表讲话，这些话在未来几十年中都会为人所铭记。  
“海平面不会再上升一英寸了，取而代之的，美国居民将上升以适应海平面。”  
当海平面持续上涨时所有人都欢呼不已。数百万人无家可归。  
杰奎琳·肯尼迪躺在白宫的玫瑰花园里。她已经在那里躺了好几年了。青苔蔓延到了她的脸上。她正试图记住真实发生过的事情。她正试图理解这一事件意味着什么。  
“这些不都是现在正真实发生的吗？但是感觉这不是这样！”感觉上真实已经被留在了很久以前，而现在甚至落在她仰面朝天的脸上的雨滴都像是一连串的谎言。  
说到雨滴，很快将为你播报架空历史的最后一段。  
但是首先，让我们关注天气资讯。

(“Opposite House” by Cass McCombs)

我们现在将为你播报“如果他活下来”架空历史故事的最后一段。  
宇宙进入了热寂。所有的一切都已经分解成了最基础的颗粒，而这些颗粒都已经处于完全平衡的温度中。再也不会有什么变化了。而没有了变化，也就再也不会有任何事物了。宇宙终结了—并不是存在的终结，而只是因为达到了完全的平衡。一场终结于禅的大圣战，而不是火。  
从未被暗杀的肯尼迪总统，在虚无中漂流着。他的头发被整齐的梳好，而他折射出了一种乐观但模糊的表达方式，没有任何意义。  
杰奎琳·肯尼迪在她身边漂流。她从未感到悲伤。她的微笑是一张微笑的招贴画的复制品，很多层意味着传达的感情已经被去除了。  
“我们今天要做什么呢？”他问她。  
“哦，随便你想做什么。我没有什么想法。”她说。  
他们周遭的一切都是浅褐色的。这是宇宙平均的颜色，而宇宙已经被混合成了平均的颜色。  
他抽搐了一下。  
她微笑着，感到关心但是不知道怎么表现在脸上。  
“又头疼了吗？”  
“是的，”他说，“就是这里。”  
“我确信这一定会过去的。”  
“是啊，”他说，“是啊。”  
他的脑海中有段回忆一般的景象，这一刻从未发生在达拉斯，那是亿万年前一个晴朗的午后。一道红色的闪光，然后是虚无，甚至比他们现在漂浮的虚无还要深邃。  
“我不知道这是不是正确的，”他说，“我不知道是不是这才是应该发生的。”  
“一切事情都以它应有的方式发生了。”她说，尽管她也不确定。实际上，她确定事情应该恰恰相反。  
一切都静静的漂流着。  
然后，什么也没有发生。  
如果他没有死，如果他活了下来，活下来继续前进，如果他继续然后继续然后继续然后一成不变。如果别人也都没有改变，如果这个国家一直没于前进，如果他活下来，也许这就是将会发生的事。  
好了，我想象的就是这样，无论如何。  
谢谢你加入我们的架空历史周庆祝活动。我们已经收到了一些激动人心的投稿，像是“如果德国在第二次世界大战中胜利了”，“如果南方军赢得了内战”，“如果浴室防滑垫没有被发明出来”，还有“如果（不知怎么回事）德国在内战中胜利了”。  
夜谷历史社会研究员已经选出了“如果Beatrix Lowman纪念冥想区从未建立”作为了架空历史的赢家，这将会被加入所有的历史课程中，而冥想区将被拆除，以便使现实能够匹配我们决定讲述的故事。  
好吧，真是浪费啊。但是有时候历史就是这么运作的，你明白吧？  
接下来将为你带来一种我们以生活的方式，持续不断的，共同创造的假设的历史。  
晚安，夜谷，晚安。

今日谚语：写作的规则。一：多写。二：多读。三：如果有人告诉你不要用副词或者其他埃尔默尔·伦纳德的东西，快点踢他们。


	50. 93 老大姐

在你的心中找到它。你需要打断你的肋骨，然后把它挖出来。但是它就在那，你需要找到它。快。  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
今天的头条新闻，本周六下午夜谷小学将举办烘培点心售卖会。这是为了筹集资金建立雕塑，以纪念现任学校董事会主席，发光云，做出的伟大贡献。  
发光云是伟大而恢弘的！全能的发光云万岁，它统治着我们的每一个愿望，每一个行动，每一个存在！万岁，它没有创造我们，但是一定能摧毁我们。  
这尊雕塑将作为我们忠诚于仁慈（但也压迫着我们）的发光云的物理表现，这有助于提高提高每所学校的标准化考试成绩，以及夜谷中学的毕业率。发光云（万岁）还有助于建造一所全新的艺术中心和排练室，初中生可以在这排练节目，做得真棒！当之无愧。  
一条无关的新闻，有人在夜谷看到了几头五头龙。夜谷最著名的五头龙（而且是我们目前所知的夜谷唯一的五头龙）是Hiram McDaniels，目前正在羁押中，因为企图杀害市长Dana Cardinal而被判处了死刑。  
我的实习生Kareem报告称这几头新来的五头龙中为首的是Hadassah McDaniels，Hiram的姐姐。尚不清楚他们意图何在，但是…我打赌他们是无害的。只是一些龙经过罢了！  
Kaureen辩称，他们的意图似乎相当险恶。比如说，他们几乎烧毁了购物中心的粉红莓冰品店。  
你知道，几周前我在粉红莓冰品店点了麻薯，结果他们在那上面加了花生碎，有人爱吃这样的垃圾吗？所以，我不清楚。无害的，有罪的…六个是一样的，半打是另一个样，1.5乘4个又是另一个样。  
听众们，我能花点时间感谢一下我们勇敢的实习生Kareem吗？他已经来了这个站点很长时间了，我们的实习生们很少表现出这样的献身精神。实际上，大多数广播站的实习生在头几个星期就离开了，再也没有回来。但Kareem没有！他是真的以这所广播站和他的广播梦为荣。我想他未来还会有很漫长的职业生涯。  
哈哈！Kareem正把头抬起来超我挤眉弄眼。我想这是以面部表情表达的竖大拇指。  
哈！没关系啦，Kareem！  
现在让我们看看体育新闻。  
夜谷蝎子队这周五晚上将于纪念体育场对阵松崖蜥蜴队，并在比赛中开球。夜谷的新四分卫，大二学生Mallory Willingham，接替了年轻的Henry Lexington，他在去年总是因为一些关于投球的基本概念而挣扎…像是该用哪条胳膊什么的。  
在去年12月的赛季末，Lexington带来了他在Ralph超市后面的空地上发现的手臂作为他的第三条手臂。他用那条手臂投出了五个触地得分球赢得了对阵石甸护士鲨队的胜利。但是虽然有着这样令人记忆深刻的终场，Nazr al-Mujaheed教练说他还是更喜欢Willingham在这个位置上的一致性。  
“Willingham的视野非常好！”al-Mujahees教练站在他的办公室角落的一个大硬纸板盒后面执教的时候说，“她能看到别人都看不到的东西！”教练尖叫着，他的身体颤抖着。“她能看到你的灵魂，直接看穿！”他低语着，同时还在尖叫着。  
“她来了！躲起来！她来了！”他突然这么说，同时在门上钉上了木板作为路障。  
Willingham听起来就像两队要再次进行加时复赛了一样。  
Tim Langley，全国步枪协会夜谷分会的领导，宣布今天他们的分会将发生一些改变。他说从今天起，全国步枪协会将不会再使用枪，手枪，半自动枪，或者左轮手枪这样的词。相反的，这些词，（以及相关单词）将被“猫咪”这个词所取代。比如说”猫咪不杀人，人杀人。”，“放下，猫咪”还有“好吧，如果你拿一只猫咪指着我的头的话……”  
Langley说“枪”这个词包含了太多负面的内涵，而“猫咪”这个词就没有。Langley强调了，这样一个一个有着如此怪异的政治信仰的组织的背后，在它背后试图召集群众的时候，使用积极的语言是非常重要的。  
Langley和全国步枪协会随后在全市范围内发放了传单，上面写着，“不要让政府拿走我们的猫咪！”这使得几个激动的市民给市政厅打了电话。他们决定问清政府是否真的打算去他们家中带走他们的猫咪。因为，居民们说，他们的猫最近生了一窝小猫咪，而他们还没找到收养它们的人家。所以，如果政府想要一些小猫的话，请便，如论如何，去家里带走它们吧！  
而这让显然想要吃小猫的市议会成员们激动了起来。他们冲了出来，接听每个有关小猫的电话。但是，当看到这么多家中有小猫的市民们家中也有枪的时候，市议会下令没收居民手中的枪。  
“是啊，我们失去了吃小猫的胃口，”市议会异口同声的咆哮着，“现在我们要进入每家每户的家中拿走你们的枪。”  
一些关于龙的最新消息。  
Kareem刚刚得到机会探监了Hiram McDaniels。HIram的金色，绿色，蓝色和灰色头颅因为企图杀害Cardinal市长而被判处了死刑。据Kareem称，Hiram被用镣铐锁在一间很大的砖石房间里。就在他装着栏杆的窗户外面，Hiram能看见遇阻们正在给五颜六色的薄膜气球充气，上面写着，“”处决日”，“恭喜”还有“天呐，天呐，猜猜谁40了？”—但是“40了？”被划掉了，取而代之是手写的“被处决了！”  
他的紫罗兰色头颅将会被分开，因为他没有参与对市长的攻击—但是，实际上，他还挫败了暗杀的企图。就在上个月，Hiram的紫罗兰色头颅因为他的勇气和对社区的贡献受到了治安官的黑心勋章的嘉奖。治安官Sam本人亲自将勋章别在了紫罗兰厚厚的长满鳞片的皮肤上。  
Kareem说尽管Hiram正在等着被执行死刑，他的精神还很好。Hiram的金色头颅告诉Kareen，“孩子，我不担心。我有个能起作用的计划。一些非常聪明的计划。”Hiram眨了四次眼，他的每个将要被执行死刑的头都眨了一次。  
紫罗兰没有眨眼，他只是怒目而视，“那不会管用的！政府会发现的！”  
Hiram的绿色头颅咆哮着，“抱怨不起任何作用！我们需要的是能解决问题的意见！”  
Kareem问Hiram这些计划中是否涉及邀请他的姐姐和其他的龙来镇上。Hiram沉默了。  
“现在…现在，完全不是这样！”他的金色头颅回答。  
“这不符合逻辑！她不应该在这里。”Hiram的蓝色头颅说。  
“夜谷的命运已经注定了，但是我们也是，所以谁在乎呢？”灰色头颅总结道。  
后续将为你带来更多消息。但是首先，让我们收听一些来自赞助商的讯息。  
在你家的墙上画一个矩形。画一个大大的矩形，横向比纵向更长。把它画在视平线上，在你的沙发对面。然后给它上色，全部涂黑。在你家墙上画一个巨大的，黑色的长方形。  
现在擦掉黑颜色然后画一幅画—比如说，《灵书妙探》里的Nathan Fillion。在他旁边，画演员Molly Quinn，她在剧中饰演他的女儿。  
你喜欢《灵书妙探》。那是部好电视剧。比如说你最喜欢的《灵书妙探》的一集就是Rick和Alexis在参加了一场重要的案件审理之后调和了他们的分歧。  
于是，他们开始互相交谈。Rick就要说出，“我很抱歉。”  
好了。完成了吗？现在把它擦掉再重画下一帧，他们只移动了一点点，Rick现在就要张开他的嘴了。  
完成了吗？很好。  
现在把它擦掉再来一遍，Rick的嘴又张大了一点现在他就要开始发出“我”的第一个音。也许还要把Alexis的眼睛画得向下看一点，因为她正在听他所说的话，但是有些不确定他会说什么。  
接着做：一次又一次的擦掉重画，每帧只移动一点，直到你画出了完整的这一幕。  
很花时间，对吧？也许你应该买一台三星智能电视。我们将会为你播放所有这些画面和故事，而你甚至不用动一下！无意冒犯，但是我们做的比你快多了。同时，Nethan Fillion看起来完全不像那样。你觉得我们是在说Nathan Lane吗？我的意思是，他也是个颇具天赋的演员，但是他从来没出现过《灵书妙探》。你是指《当代家庭》吗？我打赌你是在指《当代家庭》。  
三星，不用再在你家墙上画画了。  
实习生Kareem说他在市中心的市议会附近看到了Hadassah，她的身边还有几头其他五头龙。她足足比Hiram高了十英尺，而且就像Hiram一样，她也有整整五个头。但是她的头并没有不同的颜色，而全都是绿色的。每个头都在同时的喊着（声音重叠，但是并不完全统一）“带我弟弟来！”，“我会用我的爪子碾碎你们人类的头颅！”还有“那不是一把刀，这才是一把刀！”然后，对着天空，她发出了一发威力巨大的龙息火焰—据kareem所说，形状根本就不像一把刀。  
先把这个放一边，听众们，Kareem一直有点愤世嫉俗。他曾说，他认为Hiram McDaniels不是一头真正的五头龙，而是一个我对于一个危险的男子的精心的比喻。对于一个公开认识到天使存在的年轻人来说这真是种奇怪的观点，所以…我希望现在Hadassah对于刀的言论能被理解成一种比喻。而龙他们本身是字面意义上的。  
无论如何，年轻的实习生们能得到机会亲自去看看这个世界总是好事，总比光在教科书和课堂中学习要强。我希望Kareem能学到很多—  
哦我刚刚收到了Kareem的话，刚刚Hadassah向着市政厅喷出了龙息火焰，而Kareem想他在从她面前躲开的时候弄伤了脚踝。  
我们不这么轻易的使用比喻，Kareem。龙是真实的，年轻人！  
Cardinal市长和Sam治安官出现在了市政厅门前的台阶上。  
Kareem正在剧痛中试图保持意识，说他们直接面对了Hadassah。Dana展开双臂作为和平地表示。而Sam紧握着霰弹枪，对着龙大喊，“带上你的假发，你这只长过了头的蝾螈！”  
在他们身后，一朵巨大的云—发着光轰鸣着，降下死去的动物尸体。万岁！几头龙在看到云之后开始窃窃私语。  
但是Hadassah没有。  
Dana对Sam和发光云让他们站下来，但是是龙走了过来。  
听众们，Hadassah会来救Hiram出狱吗？我要Kareem逃离那里（但是也要离他们近一点记录下他们的动作—试图了解发生了什么）但是也要离得远远的才行。  
在我们等着知晓Dana的命运时，让我们知晓天气资讯。

(“Mary On a Wave” by Okkervil River)

Kareem因为脚踝的伤进了医院。看起来他要戴几个星期的绷带石膏了，但是幸运的是，在他因为巨痛昏过去之前，设法报道了在市政厅发生了什么。  
Cardianl市长走向Hadassah欢迎她来到这座城市。Dana很谨慎，又很优雅。  
Hadassah冷笑着看着Sam和他的霰弹枪，直到Dana让Sam把他的武器放下。Hadassah对Dana尖叫着，“我们不会和平相处的。我们是带着律师来的！”  
然后她身后的几头龙向着天空吐出了火焰…深感同意？或者是表示他们是律师的信号？或者是因为他们看到一些愚蠢的鸟飞得离他们太近了？  
Hadassah介绍了她的堂兄，Miriam Andrews，还有她的两个好友，Tara Partrige和George Andrews，他们都是律师，被带到这里来讨论对他们世界的公民所进行的监禁和处决威胁。  
Sam说，“你们在这里不受欢迎。”然后为了支持他的观点，他制作了一个大喇叭，里面装满了朝鲜蓟。  
过了几个小时，在Sam完成了他的雕塑之后，Dana说，“但是你在这里是受欢迎的！我们欢迎所有人！”  
Hadassah说，“我们不是人！”  
Dana并不同意。“你是有知觉的，你有关心的事物，你有家庭和事业，还有社区。你爱，也畏惧别人。我尊重你而你尊重我，因为我们都是人，即使我们不都是人类或者龙族。尊重并不需要‘长期相处’或者‘完全理解’，而只要单纯的理解那些事都是可能的就够了。因为自主和知觉。因为我们把人当成人来尊重，你在夜谷是受到欢迎的。”  
然后是一段长长的沉默。然后，Sam治安官拍着他的额头，呻吟着。“你在干什么，市长？这就是一个不定时的灾难！”  
发光云缩小了，感到失望（或者害怕…或者可能是无聊，或者什么）很难光靠肉眼看出发光云实际的感受。  
Dana和Sam一直在争论着该如何欢迎龙们直到Hadassah咆哮道，“谢谢你市长！”而Miriam表示同意她的米色头颅说，“我们会做的很好的，我们会为自己找一处合适的长期住宿酒店。”  
Miriam的栗色头颅说，“我通常不相信人类，但是…她看上去是个好人。”  
Miriam的紫色头颅说，“人好和可以信任可没有关系。”  
Dana和龙们握了手/爪，然后是Sam（尽管他很不情愿）。  
Hadassah喊，“我们下周开始谈判！”  
所以看来我们夜谷会有一些新居民了！我真的很感谢Dana和她对于不同背景的人一视同仁的开放。她是我所见过的最仁爱的人之一，也是最公正的人。我想象不出还能有比她更好的市长了。  
但是，由于今天Kareem的经历，我担心着龙所具有的暴力的天性。并不是说他们会故意的毁灭我们，虽然这也是必要的，而是在身体结构上他们的尺寸就是我们的十好几倍。  
哦，Kareem 刚刚发信息给我，顺便一提，我猜他现在正在医院听着节目呢。他说，“当巨象起舞之时，青草亦遭践踏。”  
嗯。Kareem听起来很疑惑。城里并没有什么大象，而且草也很少，所以…你猜怎么着？我要给Kareem回信解释一下大象是什么。我的意思是，他可能不知道呢。  
继续收听接下来将为你带来远方的鼓声和炮声。  
一如既往的，晚安，夜谷。晚安。

今日谚语：就像车是你偷来的那样驾驶，但是你偷车是因为你真的喜欢这辆车，所以你不会弄坏它。总而言之，小心驾驶。


	51. 94 全在右侧

（文本注解：本集被设计为使用耳机收听。）  
好了。好了。好了。好——了。  
（全在右侧。全在右侧。全都在右侧。全—都—在右侧。）  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
（声音只从右侧传来）  
听众们，你们的耳机并没有失灵。我假设你们正带着耳机，就像上周治安官的秘密警察所部属的那样。这是为了保护你们的安全，同时促进耳机的销售，现在本市已经收购了本地的耳机制造厂商作为市政资产。  
我今天将至通过右耳播报。或者，如果你那只耳朵听不见的话，只要对掉你的耳机就行了，这样你可以用一只耳朵听见我的声音。请拿掉你不听我的广播那一侧的耳机。我要你听着你周围的世界的声音。这对于你继续生存下去非常关键。  
我们被通知联邦政府意外将一只非常危险的生物放进了夜谷，而它可能出现在任何广播电波所能到达的地方。它可能现在就在你附近，饥饿的，狩猎着。  
当被问及这个生物的特征时，政府代表说，“什么生物？”然后吹着口哨做出满不在乎的样子，同时抛出传单，上面写着“跑步：一个健康的嗜好，但是对于野兽来说只是徒劳”，还有“当你被锁定时该怎么做。”  
拜托了，在今天的广播期间，保持有一只耳朵听着你周围的动静。听着有没有什么东西在跟踪着你。这个生物是个伪装专家。一个残忍的，完美的杀手。任何你听到的声音，不管多么轻微，不管看似多么正常，都可能是利爪迈出的一步，触手的末端，或者这只怪物张开的血盆大口。  
保持一只耳朵听着外界，一只耳朵听着我的声音。  
现在，让我们关注新闻。  
夜谷旧城区的市民们报告称听到了一种怪声。那并不是日出时通常的喧嚣（那种声音似乎每天变得越来越大了）。不。那是什么在地下的东西。一种“嗡嗡嗡嗡”的声音。  
这里，我知道。把你的手指放在那只没有带耳机的耳朵上。快点，没有人看着你。让耳朵里产生一个密闭空间。现在稍微抬起你的手指。现在把它放回去。稍微抬起手指，然后再恢复密封。这就是夜谷老城区的市民们听到的脚下传来的声音。稍微抬起手指，然后—  
哦。哦，不。有人看到你正把手指放在耳朵里了！这可真是令人尴尬！你现在一定感到非常尴尬！  
嗯，试图借口说那里很痒糊弄过去吧。你刚刚只是在挠你的耳朵！没什么可奇怪的！  
（我不觉得他们会相信你说的）  
本地水务部门称这种声音只是定期的污水管道清理而已，是为了维持我们社区的排污系统正常运行，并更好的防御住在排污管道里的蛇，它们经常从水管里爬出来，蜷缩在马桶和浴缸里，等着我们。如果你在卫生间附近，进去听听蛇的声音吧。去查查总是没坏处的。听听吧。进去。  
你听到蛇的声音了吗？没有？好吧，在卫生间里的蛇总是一声不吭的。一声不吭的蛇甚至会更加危险。直接把卫生间封上然后再也别进去了。  
现在，回到很快就要杀害我的一名听众的生物的话题上来。  
对你周围环境中的一切心怀谨慎。试着发觉该生物发出的声音。那可能是任何声响。试图分辨你周围的每种声音吧。人类活动发出的声音：广播，汽车引擎，飞机引擎，微波。自然的声音：鸟鸣，风声，地震的隆隆声。超自然的声音：幽灵的脚步声，你的光环开裂的声音，心理上求救的尖叫声，来自一个陌生人。  
这些声音里有什么听起来不对劲的吗？  
嗯。也许应该把它们按音高排列。首先，是比较低的声音：你感觉在你脚下的隆隆声。然后是居中的声音：那些并不能影响你的身体，你只能听到而不是体验到的声音。最后的高音：那些声音先触及你的牙齿以及眼睛，然后拉扯着耳朵。  
这些声音里有什么听起来不对劲的吗？  
你听出了你周围的环境中有很多重要的声音，就在刚才，一只危险的生物正向你走来。它的眼睛盯着你，躲在隐蔽的地方，而你只有听到它正在接近才有机会幸存下来。  
在你身后是什么动静？可能什么也没有。但是最好看看，对吧？  
当然，你的一侧耳朵一直被捂着。一个显而易见的弱点。它知道你听不到来自哪侧的声音，所以它将会从那一侧进攻。也许我们应该换成另一侧，看看它是不是总是从右侧进攻。把另一侧的耳机带上然后把这一侧的摘下来。  
（声音只从左侧传来）  
好了。这一侧你们好啊。听着从你的右侧传来的声音。你听到什么像是向你跑来的脚步声，或者嘶嘶的恶咆哮声了吗？那可能就是它。你听到空调的嗡嗡声了吗？那也可能是它。它可能已经关掉了你的空调，然后趁你没发现用沉闷的呼吸声模仿空调的声音，在这种掩护下接近你，下一秒它的牙齿就要撕开你的脖子了！  
好吧，转换到这一侧似乎并没有帮助，让我们转换回去。戴上右侧耳机，摘下这侧的。  
（声音只从右侧传来）  
好吧，我将要继续播报了，但是还是要保持有一只耳朵听着周围的动静。死亡随时有可能降临。  
现在，一些来自我们的赞助商的资讯。  
今天的节目由一所做了比你预期的更多的公司带来。当然，它们因为那一项业务而著名，但是你知道他们做了比那多的多的事吗？看看你的周围！你看到什么马上跳出来的物件了吗？也许它在咖啡桌上，或者在你车上的水杯架上，或者就在你经常去散步的那条安静的国道的路边。是的，那个东西！就是那个！那是我们做的！难道你不为我们感到骄傲吗？  
把它捡起来。把它放到你的左侧耳朵上。你听到什么了吗？那个物件发出什么声响了吗？有没有可能原本你以为是别的什么东西发出的声音其实是这个物件发出来的？  
没有？哦，天呐！难道我们对于这个世界是如何运转的没有自信吗？  
用它蹭蹭你的脸。你不想这么做？因为它很沉—或者就是因为它在地上沾了土，或者因为它是个活物。嘿，那是我们制造的。我们专门为你制造的！别这么不领情！用它接触一下你的脸你就知道我们制造的物件品质有多高了。  
它的声音又什么变化吗？也许你得让它开心点！或者激怒它。  
摇晃它一下。它的声音改变了吗？它的心情变了吗？它发出嗡嗡声了？如果是这样，把它放下，它现在肯定生气了。呃，实际上，也许你拿错了东西而那个物件并不是我们生产的。那也许是一个马蜂窝。  
我们很抱歉刚刚让你把一个马蜂窝贴在脸上。  
清风。我们做的东西比你想象的更多。但是不包括马蜂窝。  
对不起。  
现在是儿童趣味科学事实角时间。今天我们将要揭开互动之谜。  
说你好。大点声。  
“你好！”  
很好。  
有任何回应“你好”的声音吗？那么现在你进入了一场对话！  
完全没人回应“你好”？那你可能还是同什么非常安静的东西进入了对话。最好要有礼貌，不要粗鲁的打断他们的沉默。  
“你好吗？”你应该这样说。  
听着回应。  
“我自己还是过得挺好的。”你现在会这么说。然后说，“曾经看似不可战胜的困难最终都只会成为风中的回响，你知道吧？”  
看看你能不能和什么事物展开对话。  
“那孩子们怎么样了？”你可以这样问。也许他们没有孩子，那样的话你就是在问总体上儿童的情况，世界上所有青少年的情况。  
也许他们最近失去了一个孩子，那对于他们来说这将会是个非常沉重的话题。  
你应该想到这一点。你的话是刀子，就像刀子一样，它们可以很有用也可以很有建设性，但是一不小心就会给什么人造成严重的伤害。  
你应该道歉，即使他们没有被这些话伤害，他们也可能会被其他话伤害，被那些你从没想过会造成伤害的话所伤。  
“我很抱歉，”你现在应该这样说。然后说，“好了，好吧。再见。再次道歉。”  
这就是互动是怎么运作的。  
以上就是本期的儿童科学事实角。  
市议会宣布试图捕捉那只使整个夜谷陷入恐慌的恐怖生物的计划进展的并不顺利。他们恐怕无法在它吃掉什么人—什么正在收听我的广播的人，现在正在用一只耳朵收听的人—之前抓住它。  
也许如果所有正在听广播的人能到另一个地方会好一些。也许别的什么地方会安全一些。如果可能的话，现在就到别的什么地方去吧。试着找个新的地方，周围的声音完全不同的地方。这可能会有用！  
这可能没用。也许什么也救不了你，但是值得一试，对吧？  
你到了其他什么地方了吗？听着你周围能听到的声音。你听到什么盖过其他声音的特殊的声音了吗？很好。市政厅相信这声音是安全的。向那个声音的源头运动吧。  
好极了。你做的很好…如果你现在就要死了那还是有什么东西可以相信比较好。这样你就能在想着什么开心的事情的情况下死去了。  
离那声音越近越好。你在它旁边感觉更安全了吗？  
呃—哦。市议会说它们打错字了。顺带一提，你知道市议会终于有手机了吗？只有一部手机。他们共享一台手机，所以难免有些争执，并且他们发给我的大多数短信只是些随机的字母和跳舞的动画表情，次次如此。  
无论如何。他们的短信是错的。这声音实际上听起来非常像是即将袭击你的那个恐怖的存在。你就在它的上方！尽你所能的远离那个声音吧！现在就跑！  
对于那些还没有因为我们意外的让你们接近声音源头而被吞噬的人，呃，让我们关注交通讯息。  
今天的交通也真是嗡嗡作响啊。  
嘿！说到嗡嗡作响，你知道当你捂住耳朵和通常情况下听到的会完全不同吗？而你想，当你半掩住耳朵的时候又会怎么样呢？  
对你自己发出一些哼声。不，比那声音再大点！如果我们不把自己暴露在世界面前的话我们将永远无法发现任何新事物。  
哦，如果那个生物在跟踪你的话，那它已经完全清楚你在哪里了。试图保持沉默并不能拯救你。  
嗯。  
非常有趣！那就是它听起来的效果！  
等你有空，比较一下两只耳朵都没被捂住和两只耳朵都被捂住的区别。  
同时，在我们讨论关于哼声的事情的同时，99号路上发生了一起严重的事故，现在高速公路双向关闭了，直到所有人都感觉他们在感情上准备好了再次驾驶时才能再次开放。  
以上是交通信息。  
哦不！我从市议会那里收到了几条充满了乱码消息，怪物马上就要袭击我们了！  
他们还发了另外一长串的跳舞的动画表情。  
如果你成为了怪物的目标，那么你的生命马上就要结束了。我要你密切关注你周围的声响。我要你听着这个恐怖的生物接近你，它如此之近，它的呼吸声很容易被听成轻微的风声，或者空气从窗户或通风孔吹进来的声音。  
转身，慢慢的，转个圈。如果你不能转身，就转过你的头。  
试着分辨是将要杀死你的那个声音。当你听见听起来最有可能杀死你的那个声音的时候，停下来转头面向那个声音。  
试着把你的目光锁定在那个声音可能的声源上。希望你没有猜错。希望你没有立刻遭受剧烈而突然的剧痛。  
实际上，在你就要死去的那一刻，也许你没有看到它从哪来才是最好的。闭上你的眼睛，把你的两只耳机都带上。  
（声音从两侧传来）  
是的。现在我们从两侧听着我的声音了。我们将会闭着我们的眼睛，等着看我们会不会死。  
而在我们等着的时候，让我们收听天气资讯吧。

(“Plough” by Speedy Ortiz)

（声音只从右侧传来）  
听众们，那些还能听到我的，嘿！你还能听到我！而且你还能听到你周围的一切！是的，我们现在回来了。请摘下你另一侧的耳机这样你就能听到周围的声音了。这样你们就能在没有死去的情况下听到他们了。  
所以，你还没有被一个躲在阴影中等待着的生物吃掉。那是一个假警报，一切平安无事。  
对你而言是个假警报，我的意思是。对于夜谷居民Wayne Ferry来说不是，它实际上成为了那个生物的猎物，在我们的天气预报期间恐怖被恐怖的吞噬了。血液溅在墙上，就像是某种古老的语言，只能表达痛苦和恐怖。那种猛兽的阴湿的浓重味道留在空气中，充斥着这段家具被打碎，墙壁染上鲜血，而Wayne最终消失的走廊。  
所以，其他所有人，一切平安无事！我们终于什么也不用担心的。唔！  
我知道我的职责。你们来是为了逃避，亲爱的听众们。为了忘记俗世，或者…不是为了忘记它，而是为了听到某种危险被组织起来，放进一个叙事框架中，变成一个最终结尾有惊无险的故事。  
但是不管你有多深的沉浸在我对你讲的这个故事中，你永远无法完全逃离。这个世界包围着你。你现在就能用你的一只耳朵听着它。  
仔细听。你所听到的并不是一头怪兽的声音。那个声音中并没有灵魂。没有什么潜伏其中的生物，没有什么人在跟踪，没有什么在狩猎你。你听到的一切都只不过是你所生活的世界。而你可以把两只耳机都戴上。你可以听着我的声音。但是你永远不能完全从那个世界逃离。你的一半永远在那里，不管你的其余部分在哪。  
但是在这些声音中在那个不可逃离的世界中，由着你所体验过的所有乐趣。所有你见到的美丽的人。所有会超棒的吓你一跳的绝妙小惊喜。  
这有好有坏。这就是世界的声音。这是一个终将杀死你的世界，但这也是一个能让你活下去的世界。而你生存在这个世界中，用一侧听着我的声音，记住：你没事了。你没事了。  
好了，夜谷。晚安。

今日谚语：这是一个多利多滋立体脆的世界。我们都生活在其中。


	52. 95 动物园负责人

一个被普遍承认的事实，一个被护身符诅咒的人，需要进行十六进制逆转才能解除。  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
夜谷，今天我们将为你带来一期特别节目。Joanna Rey，夜谷动物园的负责人，今天将参与我们的广播节目直播。她同时带来了几种动物给我们看。因为这是广播节目，如果你没有心电感应能力也不是无所不在的幽灵，那你恐怕看不到了。你只能想象这些动物的样子，但这应该不难。老话说，“画意能达千言”，所以今天的节目大概等于2.6幅图片吧。在今天的节目中你也将能够想象出2.6种动物的样子。  
Joanna，欢迎来我们的节目。

Joanna：谢谢你的邀请！

Cecil：我能看到你带来了一些非常有趣的东西…这是什么，浣熊吗？

Joanna：这些是鸡。

Cecil（沮丧的）：哦！

Joanna：外表酷似浣熊是鸡进化出的用于防卫的特征之一。比如说，这两种动物都有两只眼睛和触角，而且就像浣熊一样，鸡也终有一死，这个词是饲养员用于描述动物总有一天会死的。

Cecil：嗯，我记得我小的时候又一次我在我们的院子里找到了一只浣熊的尸体，而我告诉了我母亲。我想它在睡觉。但是那一天，我的母亲和我坐下来向我解释了什么是死亡。“Cecil，”她说，“大多数上帝的造物出生之后，有一天就会死。就像你和我，有一天我们都会死。我们中一人将死于比另一人更加事关重大的事，不像这只浣熊，被我扔了一块石头砸死了。”

Joanna：为什么你的母亲要扔石头砸浣熊呢？

Cecil（愉快的）：哦，她是个爱开玩笑的人，总是做各种恶作剧。往任何动物身上扔石头是她的一种玩笑。不管怎么说，这些鸡可真漂亮，翅膀是明亮的橙色和黄色，还有多刺的腿。奇怪的是，我一直以为鸡是种神话中的动物，因为我从没有亲眼看到过。

Joanna：嗯，很多人在逻辑上犯了这种错误。但是并不是仅仅因为你没看见什么东西，就意味着它不存在。动物学家必须时刻牢记这一点，因为有那么多生物是人眼不能看见的。像是原生生物，微生物还有幽灵马。当游客来到夜谷公园的时候，我们游客教育部门的员工经常藏在灌木丛中然后跳出来对着蒙着眼睛的游客们大喊，“我是真实的！”这是为了教育人们他们看不见的东西也是存在的。

Cecil：我在被蒙住眼睛的时候学到了很多好事情！我们很快将继续介绍你们那些美丽的生物，Joanna，但是首先让我们关注一下今天的新闻。

（咆哮声）

Cecil：那是什么？

Joanna：没什么。什么？我完全没有听到低吼声。（神经质的笑了）这里不是很热吗？

Cecil：好吧，呃，让我们关注交通状况。今天的道路一片空白，真是一片混乱。没有人能看到街道在哪，因为他们变成了完全透明的。我想通知你们需要避开的街道和十字路口，但是因为它们实际上是不可见的，所以这些消息就完全没用了。试试步行出行或者呆在家中吧。

Joanna：哇哦！好在今天我是飞过来而不是开车来的，哈？

Cecil：说得好！  
关于老妇Josie的最新消息。一些听众，通过电子邮件以及在广播站外墙上写字，来信说想知道她的近况。她现在已经出院了，回了家，正在顺利的痊愈中。Josie的女儿Alondra似乎回到了夜谷来帮忙照顾她。我很少听Josie提起她的孩子，这次她也没说太多关于Alondra的事。Alondra似乎决定回家照顾她的母亲，因为他不希望一个摔断了腿的老妇人独自生活。Josie强调她并不是独自生活，因为她有几个…她称为天使，名叫Erika的生物在照顾着。而且她还有StrexCrop基金，这笔基金不光出资修建新旧夜谷歌剧院，而且也被用于几个本地艺术社团，图书馆的一些工程，还有时兴的慈善事业“为儿童配车”，给没有车的孩子们提供座驾。天使们，据Josie说，已经和她一起住了好几年，一只对她好，爱她，支持她，不像她那些从沙漠中搬走了的家人。Josie听起来明显有些不高兴，有时候还强调说家庭关系有时候真是令人沮丧。但是在你独自居住的时候就会知道有家人照顾真的是件幸福了。  
嗯，听众们，实习生Kareem正向我摇头说Josie是和天使们住在一起的。（大喊）现在我们已经在会上说过这件事了，Kareem！我们不承认天使的存在，什么什么，什么什么，Josie独自生活，没有人照顾她！哦来啊，不要往外走！呃，这人就这样，不相信时间旅行的火车也不相信长着鹿脸的的破坏神，但是却相信有天使，并为此大发脾气。好了，祝福老妇Josie，欢迎Alondra回到夜谷。  
所以让我们回到你无与伦比的动物园中的动物们上吧，Joanna。

Joanna：当然！让我们吧这个笼子放到桌上来。

Cecil：听众们，Joanna似乎拿起了一个实心的钢铁正方体，把它放到了桌面上。她把它打开了。冒出了很多蒸汽，真是令人兴奋。这种戏剧性的登场方式，她究竟带来了什么样的异域生物呢？

Joanna：这些，Cecil，是棕狼蛛。（轻笑）

Cecil：（失望的）哦。

Joanna：你听起来一点也不兴奋。

Cecil：呃，棕狼蛛在沙漠中还是挺常见的。我—我以为你会带来什么类似鸡之类的异域生物呢。

Joanna：当然，但我带这些狼蛛来是为了谈谈我们的动物发展计划。动物园不仅是在狭窄的围栏里展示动物，让公众观赏，我们还训练和修复了许多这些动物。有时候动物被带来这里时受了重伤，或者就像这些狼蛛一样，受教育程度惊人的低。你只是看着他们可能注意不到，但是我们的动物培训团队已经教会了这些狼蛛识字！他们现在完全能读会写了。这是Samantha，这是Jordy，这是Nash，这是Carmebo，这是patrice，这是Garfield，还有…哦，我没看见她到哪去了，Helen。哦，她在这，在你衬衫领子后面！

Cecil：（紧张的）啊啊啊啊啊啊—嗨，Helen！真是惊人！我知道在夜谷有几个“教蜘蛛识字”的项目。现在看到它们中的一些卓有成效真是令人高兴啊。所以呃Helen，你在看什么书啊？

Joanna：哦，狼蛛不能说话，或者写字，只能读书。

Cecil：所以他们能读书，但是不能向任何人表达他们学了什么？

Joanna：是的。

Cecil：动物园园方有没有考虑过培养生活在笼子中的动物的自我意识会有什么影响？我的意思是，动物如果能意识到他们正生活在如同监狱般的条件下，你不觉得他们的自我意识会造成抑郁，怨恨，绝望甚至是愤怒吗？

Joanna：正是如此。哦，我带来了一些小猪！

Cecil：（尖叫）哦小猪！哦他们真可爱！嗯，你的名字是Wobbles，而你的名字，哦，你的名字是教授（the Professor）！

（低吼声）

Cecil：又是那种声音。

Joanna：我确定什么声音也没有。

Cecil：你不是说……

Joanna：Cecil，没事的。

Cecil：哦，好吧。现在让我们有请本期节目的赞助商。  
今天的节目由星巴克为您带来。以绝佳状态开始你的一天，来杯拿铁或者焦糖咖啡吧！在上班的路上来杯玛奇朵咖啡，或者卡布奇诺摩卡吧。确保在一天之始感觉良好。如果你不是这样的话我们会知道的。如果你购买了我们的产品而没有感觉良好，这会让我们也感觉不太好，这种消极是传染性的，你知道的。也许你认为我们与咖啡相关的产品将帮你越过不好的感觉而真的变得感觉良好起来，但是你不能依赖于营养兴奋剂来提高你的积极性。不，不。咖啡因和汤能为你提供能量，当然啦，但是那种感觉就要来了，而那并不好。我们不希望你因此而同我们争执。摆正你自身的心态。变得真的积极起来。我们猜，直到你真的做到为止你都得假装如此。但是你将会成为一个完美的伪装者。如果我们发现你哭丧着脸出现在我们成千上万的星巴克连锁店，我们将气得脸色发青。就在我们身边，我们全体人员，所有星巴克员工将排成一条长龙，字面意义上的到彼此身边，手握着手，直接对你说：“别带着你那种令人恶心的态度来这里，还指望我们承担这个重担。哦不。哦不。你想都别想。”  
星巴克。在你在这露面之前先搞定你的烂摊子。  
几周之前，我们报道了有几头五头龙来到了夜谷。其中包括了Hadassah McDaniels，她是现在呗关押在死牢中的囚犯，Hiram McDaniels，的姐姐。他们大多由10到25英尺高，全都有五个头。我们收到了越来越多的本地产业以及人类夜谷居民对于这些龙的投诉。Marjory Vallejo，美元电影院的经历，称这些龙在看电影时每个要占用一打座位，更不用说这些龙的一堆脑袋遮挡了他们身后所有席位的视线。Teddy Willams，沙漠之花保龄球俱乐部及电子综合娱乐中心的负责人，不得不取消本周的联盟之夜因为他得擦除球道上所有的抓痕。这对于我的球队实际上是好事，因为我们再老妇Josie恢复期间少了一名成员。Bob Stern，夜谷汽车保险公司的财务总监，称他的公司注意到了因为龙引起的交通事故大量增长，他们已经不能再赔付任何车主了。随后他故意用一把扳手打断了自己的手臂，神经质的大笑起来。  
适应过程是艰难的，夜谷，我们五头的客人们来自另一个世界，但是我们是一个友好的城市。记得用有好的理解欢迎陌生人，对他们大喊“闯入者！”同时，反复跟随陌生人去他们的住处也是种睦邻友好的行为，说着“你在做什么？你要去哪里？”龙们，我…嗯，大致确定…会知道我们无意伤害他们。  
Joanna，你近距离观察过一头龙吗？

Joanna：（喘息）是的，有一头。他们是美丽的造物，非常智慧有有趣的生物。极度的忠诚，好吧，对他们自己的同类，无论如何。我的意思是，你发信息给一头龙，“你在周五要做什么？”而她没有回复，而你发了像是，“Donna，我想见你，已经好几周没见了，你还好吗？”这样的话。然后有天你收到了Donna的金色头颅打来的电话，“你是个好女人，我们一起很开心但是…”然后她的绿色头颅说，（暴怒）“已经结束了，Joanna！”然后你只能为此以泪洗面？（暴怒的）我的意思是，得了吧Donna，真要这样？（悲伤的叹息）

Cecil：所以你还带来了其他什么动物？

Joanna：好吧这是一头长角牛，雄伟又英武。

Cecil：哇哦，看那对角！

Joanna：还有那些翅膀。翅膀是牛最棒的部分。

Cecil：你知道的，我总是对于会飞的动物心存敬畏。

Joanna：啊，这就是真好吃啊。

（巨大的低吼声）

Cecil：Joanna？

（吼声变得更加尖锐了）

Cecil：Joanna，你的脸…变宽了。你眼睛变成了黄色的还有还有还有你的爪子，我的意思是，你的手变成了爪子。听众们，Joanna现在…呃什么…你—你是个什么，一头豹子，我想？哦，她跳进了，哦哦天呐哦，哦这是，这可不行。

Joanna：（像嘴里装满了东西一样说话）翅膀是一头牛最好的部分，它们可真—（继续低吼）

Cecil：听众们，Joanna现在在跳着追她的母鸡。我们得…哦我的天哪，小猪。Wobbles！教授（the Professor)！不，我…（尖叫声）好吧，好吧我希望我没看到那个。在我们试图恢复秩序的时候，让我为你们播报天—麦克风可不能吃啊！他们比海豚还要聪明啊！Joanna！

（低吼声）

(“Coffee” by Sylvan Esso)

Cecil：现在我们回来了。我们今天的特别嘉宾是Joanna Rey，夜谷动物园的负责人。谢谢你来我们的节目，Joanna！

Joanna：谢谢你的邀请。

Cecil：你已经吃掉了你今天带来的所有动物。

Joanna：好吧，除了狼蛛之外。他们跑掉了。我不清楚他们跑到哪去了。感觉似乎这群蜘蛛前一秒还在这，下一秒就不见了。

Cecil：哦，我的实习生Kareem说他们都去了本站的人力资源部，并申请了销售职位。显然，除了不能说和写之外，他们是很优秀的面试官。

Joanna：哦，那对于我们的动物发展计划来说真是个巨大的成功！一个好的动物园除了把动物锁起来研究他们之外，能为他们做这么多，这当然只是为了这些生物维持他们的天然环境的一部分。如果没有动物园的保护，这些动物们就会被捕食者关起来研究了。

Cecil：但是在动物园范围内，他们似乎面临着被变成猫科食肉动物的动物园职工吃掉的危险。

Joanna：Cecil，你所说的那是我的午餐。

Cecil：所以说你就这么被饥饿压倒了，而你的身体变成了一头豹子，吃掉了所有动物？

Joanna：（愤慨的）我是个变形者，Cecil！我只有在我进食的时候才变成一只猫科动物，因为人们很难接受我以人类的外表吃下一整头牛。我对给你的演播室造成的破坏感到非常抱歉，非常对不起。我应该在我来之前吃饱的。但是不要这么快对变形者盖棺论定，Cecil！我不会被“压倒”。我们只是根据我们想要表现出的样子选择我们的外表，就像衣服一样。你可能在你在家或者度假的时候穿着，比如说，一件T恤，但是我猜你在工作的时候就会穿些不同的了。

Cecil：哦是的。尽管因为今天是塑料雨披周三的缘故我穿的有点多了，但是是的，通常我在工作的时候会穿上七分裤配上腰带，因为让人们意识到我是个记者对我来说是很重要的。我明白你想说什么了，Joanna，这是公平的。我打赌你在动物园的工作因为你能够变成不同的动物而变轻松了。

Joanna：嗯。我只用过这种能力来吃午餐而已，但这是个好主意！什么时候我会在工作中试试这么做的。

Cecil：非常感谢你今天来我们的节目，Joanna。

Joanna：当然了。你知道，现在你的桌子周围还有好几摊鸡血。再给我几张纸巾！

Cecil：哦哦不不，这不碍事。实习生Kareem，你能不能，能不能来一下？  
继续收听，夜谷，接下来将为你带来洗地的声音，然后是排水管堵了的声音。然后是液体从金属盘里漏出的声音。  
一如往常，晚安，夜谷，晚安。

今日谚语：想要感觉老一些吗？2014年生人已经大学毕业了，他们不知道长号是什么，而且他们都以葫芦命名。

（巨大的尖叫声/乌鸦叫声/嘶嘶声还有其他有趣的声音，然后是笑声）


	53. 96 谈判

你们在统计学上非常相似。  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
今天，五头龙代表的谈判即将召开，他们由Hadassah McDanels和她的律师团队发起，他们试图挽救她的弟弟和五头龙同胞，Hiram，免遭处决。他被控试图谋杀市长Dana Cardinal，以及试图推翻市政府。我们将为你带来谈判的最新进展。  
但是首先，为你带来一些社区日程安排。  
周日，我们将举行一场游行，来庆祝世界应该不会在接下来几天内灭亡。  
周一是云赦免日，每年中的这一天夜谷全体居民被允许感知和谈论云。通常讨论的话题包括云是由什么构成的，，他们的意图为何，以及为什么谈论它们会导致导致罚款和监禁。这一天将会如同通常的日程一般结束，治安官的秘密警察会尽他们所能的逮捕那些云，并恢复关于云的禁令。当然了，仅有发光云不在此禁令之列，它的暴行是全能而仁慈的，万岁，就像镇上所有人在每个午夜零时准时说的那样。  
周二，Gino的意大利美食体验烤肉吧将因为私人事务而暂停营业。这一私人事件是庆祝Bart Mentenya的六十岁生日。Bart现在只有两天大，所以私人庆祝将会至少持续六十年。Gino的意大利美食体验烤肉吧将会在这之后恢复营业。提前祝你六十岁生日快乐，Bart！  
周三现在仅为预付费会员提供。请加入一周七日会员套餐，以便接收会员专属日。  
周三是把工作带给你的女儿日。叫上你所有的同事，带上所有你工作场所的家具和电器，所有琐碎的办公室政治和私下的勾心斗角，还有茶水间壁橱里的东西，茶水间壁橱的结构，把整个家建造成你工作地点的样子，然后把它一点一点交给你的女儿。然后说着，“看到了吗？看到了吗？”为她重新把它们装配起来，同时她目瞪口呆的清清楚楚的看着你的工作以骇人听闻的方式被安排到它不应该在的地方。一定要记得给我们发她看到你做了什么之后抽泣的可爱照片。  
周五，违禁科技博物馆将推出他们最新的展览：测谎仪！这是一个有含糊地威胁着的政府机构所组织的亲身参与、互动性强且完全强制性参加的展览。记住：如果你没有什么隐瞒的，那你只是还没有认罪而已。我们会撬开你的嘴的。儿童和所有带有植入式政府监控芯片的人可以半价入场。  
以上就是社区日程安排。  
决定Hiram McDaniels命运的第一轮谈判将于今天在市政厅进行。目前为止还没有取得太大的进展。Cardinal市长随后召开了新闻发布会发布了如下最新消息。

Dana：夜谷的民众们，我代表你们参加了这次的谈判。所以我的工作基本上是要埋藏我自己，我自己的感受，想法和观点，而成为一个所有夜谷公民的代表，来做我认为你们想要的或是对你们最好的。所以我来到这里，整个夜谷寄托在我脆弱的身体上，和几头高大的五头龙谈判。这只是对场景的描述，我想，这只是让你明白我的处境。Hadassah和她的首席谈判代表，Miriam提出的议题是，Hiram是他们的世界的受难的公民，那是一个由五头龙统治的世界。因此，他必须被带回他们的世界并在他们自己的司法系统中审判并接受处罚。他们的世界派他姐姐作为司法系统代表貌似是件很奇怪的事情，但是我是谁呢？就像我们之前以很多方式讨论过的那样，我谁也不是。我是你们所有人。我礼貌地听着。我点头。  
现在我会回到这场谈判中，作为夜谷的耳朵，夜谷的嘴，夜谷头脑的总和，点着头，听着，说着。很快会有更多来自我的消息，来自我们所有人的消息。

Cecil：没有人在此后提出问题，因为记者们开始互相亲吻。他们一开始还是平心静气的，但是在一会儿后幽闭恐惧袭来，于是他们变得无法停下。许多人听到了呻吟声，他们因恐惧而睁大了眼睛，因为他们的手臂违背了他们的意愿，开始深深的抓住别人拥抱，他们的唇相互紧锁，舌头舔舐着对方的牙齿，鼻子蹭在脸颊上。  
另一则新闻，目前我们已知的情况：宇宙飞船的直径是10英里，它在3英里之上漂浮。以下是我们所知道的：它是透明的蓝色，从内部点火。它辐射出热量，但是这些热量却远远不够把它变得温暖。以下是我们所知道的：宇宙飞船是美丽的。就像工业废料在一片贫瘠的死亡之地上投下的霓虹一样美丽。以下是我们所知道的：我们的大地既不贫瘠也没有死亡。它只是有些干燥。以下是我们所知道的：夜谷周边的大地有着不同的光景，根据不同的观察角度和一天中的不同时间而呈现出不同的光景。现在是一堵灼热的阳光和滚烫的沙子组成的墙，而现在是一张毯子滚到了一个诱人的距离之内。这并不是什么神秘的事情，这只是风景的运作方式。以下是我们所知道的：宇宙飞船有着某种意图。以下是我们所不知道的：这个意图是什么？以下是我们所不知道的：我们接下来要做什么，任何人接下来要做什们，接下来是什么。以下是我们所知道的：宇宙飞船的直径是10英里，它在3英里之上漂浮。我们在它的3英里之下，对它几乎一无所知。  
以上是新闻。  
另一则新闻中，本地的明星读者以及武装民兵领袖，Tamika Flynn，今天就年满16岁了。作为庆祝，Tamika被请来我们的演播室宣读一段宣言。我怎么能拒绝这样一位聪慧又年轻，身后还有强大而暴力的军队支持的女性呢？啊哈哈，她真是吓坏我了。让我们把话筒交给Tamika。

Tamika：夜谷，今天是我的生日。在很多层面上讲，这个里程碑是毫无意义的。时间是连续不断地流逝的，而不是以年为单位的。我总是比从前的我更大，总是拥有更多知识，经验更加丰富。每一天，我都比之前一天的我拥有更多记忆。但是我们的文化告诉我这一天意味着什么。所以好吧，我会把它当作意味着什么。我花了一个上午静静的沉思，阅读我们的文化中最伟大的宗教文本，像是海地传奇还有博尔赫斯作品选集。我现在知道了前进的道路。从今天开始，我将不再是青少年武装民兵的青少年领袖。我是不再带前缀形容词的领袖，而我的民兵组织也只有一个形容词：武装。我将不再满足成为一个令人好奇的，或者好的本地故事，甚至只是一个青少年。我希望责任和尊重，我相信我已经赢得了这些。我并不请求在夜谷市政府中有一席之地，我要求这一点。或者甚至更过分的，我不等批准就会占有职位。因此，我不容任何争议或抗辩，极其荣幸的任命自己为市议会。如果那个现在组成市议会的多肢体的生物或者生物们对这一任命抱有争议，我将会带着我的民兵的绝对武装力量，在沙荒地等他们。如果没有异议，我们下次会议见。为我留一个席位，或者别的什么。你看不见我，但是我现在正指着我已经制作并装裱好的图书管理员填充标本。保持他们的触角完整是很困难的，但是我们的标本师Regina的手艺真是非常精细。  
夜谷，这是来自你们最新且最年轻的城镇任命者的话：我将为你们而战。不管怎么说，除此之外一支武装民兵还能做什么呢？谢谢你们所有人的生日祝福。祝你们也都生日快乐。在这一天，我们所有人都长大了。让我们用蛋糕庆祝它吧！

Cecil：哇哦，Tamika Flynn的成长真是出乎意料啊！市议会对此的反应是跑到他们所在的建筑墙头上像猫们一样嚎叫起来，但是他们看起来不愿接受她提议的对抗，看来我们的市议会第一次有了新成员…好吧，无论如何。祝福Flynn议员。  
暂住在夜谷社区大学的地球科学楼的Simone Rigadeau，称那里重新开课了，从1983年开始那个系就没有再上过课。目前的课程将会稍微改变原本地球科学的课程，去掉基础海洋学和环境地质学这样的课程为新的课程工作腾出时间，像是“1983-世界结束的那一年？”和“清晰而遥远的危险-遥远王子的可怕奥秘”。还有一门课程的标题由动画表情组成，是一个女人的剪影，一个意大利地图还有一个无辜的人类被迫带着某种行走的噩梦生活，永远无法逃脱。能再次看到地球科学楼成为一个接受教育的地方可真好啊。你知道，距我上次去大学已经过去很久了。也许我应该报一些课程来给自己充电。我的意思是，接受教育并不随着你长大成人而终止，你知道的。只要你还不能完美的相应市议会和世界政府警察还有相关规定，再教育就从不停止。  
从市政厅传来的最新消息。谈判似乎破裂了。并且似乎，市政厅本身也是，因为它正在摇晃，烟雾从它的几扇窗户中弥漫而出。Cardinal市长正从其中一扇窗户中探出身来发表声明。现在让我们收听她的声明。

Dana：哇！好吧。显然，这里的进展不太好。他们希望我们把Hiram送回他们的世界，再特么你的司法系统下对他试图暴力推翻夜谷政府行进行审判和惩罚。所以我问他们，好吧，那五头龙世界对此的惩罚是什么呢？而Miriam说，“什么也没有，这就是政府更替的方式。你不能因为某人履行他们发动政变或者暗杀国家元首的公民义务而惩罚他们。你所做的就是给他们一个有国旗的贴纸，上面写着‘我颠覆’的字眼，让每个人都知道你是一个履行了重要的公民职责的好公民。”我告诉他们我不会把Hiram送回去去领那个贴纸，而这时Hadassah跳了进来说如果我不把Hiram送回去，那她可能就要自己赢取那个贴纸了。  
记住，市民们，在这个房间的我不是我自己。我是你。我是我们大家。而Hadassah在威胁我们大家。于是我对她说，“你并不是第一头威胁我，威胁我们的城镇的五头龙。上一头龙并没有什么好下场，而你会更糟糕。”这意味着谈判将会顺利进行。我的意思是，Hadassah威胁她将把这座城镇夷为平地，但是想这只是一种名叫谈判策略的东西。我不会为此担忧的。  
无论如何，我对大多数事都能保持平静。否则，这份工作的压力将令人难以承受。嘿，别碰那个！呃，等等。

Cecil：听众们，Hadassah似乎正在把她的威胁变成现实。她正在撕碎市政厅并且…哦不！哦，哦。市政厅倒塌了！巨龙们在废墟上耸了耸肩，像抖掉尘土一样抖掉了那些建筑的瓦砾，继续向夜谷其余的部分前进。谈判进行得很糟糕，谈判进行的非常糟糕。哦，天气还是挺好的，现在让我来听听吧！

(“A Trip Out” by British Sea Power)

Dana：谢谢你们的耐心，夜谷。我知道这一度很吓人，但是我希望你们仍旧保持着对我的信任。Hadassah和她的龙们把这个城市的大部分区域都夷为了平地。整个街区都化为了焦土，充满了烟雾和碎石。学校，医院，没有哪里是安全的。所有一切都被毁掉了。但是正如我所怀疑的，这整件事只是一个谈判策略，而我坚持我的意见。所以这都无所谓，我们会回到谈判桌前继续磋商的。很不幸我们并没有从我们开始的地方取得太多进展，但是现在他们知道了我是个强大的谈判者，而不是什么他们可以用这种廉价的策略轻易吓退的人。无论如何，我们本地忙碌的工程队将会准备好工作，重建一切。他们自从每月一两次破坏镇上大多数建筑的一些威胁中，当然，积累了很多经验。  
与此同时，我就是你们。我们是我们所有人。而我们将回到谈判桌前。而Hiram McDanel哪也去不了。

Cecil：来自我们伟大的市长的伟大的发言。Hiram，所有这些反复较量的关键，只是说他一点也不担心，一切尽在掌握，而五个头颅中的四个都眨了眨眼。  
我们其余的人，在我们剩下的城镇中，继续我们的生活。问题还没有解决，但是大多数问题都不会被解决。我的意思是，大体上我们只是尽我们所能的缓和问题，而如果它不能被缓和的话，那它也能被愉快的消遣和利益的先后次序降级为背景噪音一样的东西。我们带着随时可能停止工作的心脏生活。然而，我们有时候还是躺在吊床上，或是看着情景喜剧，或是盯着墙上的某个地方，思考着很多与墙上的斑点完全无关的事情。  
成群的游牧生物经常受到捕食者的攻击，但是你知道当攻击结束的时候，他们是怎么做的吗？它们会回去吃草。让我们全都，在比喻意义上的，回去吃草吧，或者，如果你是扶轮社的成员，你可以回去字面意义上的吃草了，一如往常。  
最好无视那些危险吧，直到来不及了再说。结局总是一样的，但是在途中的经历会有趣的多。  
继续收听，接下来将有一名飞行员对她的副驾驶说，“让我们看看这个宝宝能干什么吧。”  
晚安，夜谷，晚安。

今日谚语：孩子们是对的，地面是熔岩，但他们错估了沙发垫的热抗性。


	54. 97 Josefina

为什么每次你在附近的时候都有鸟儿出现呢？简直就像它们在你身上装了追踪定位装置一样。  
听众们，最近我们都很担心老妇Josie。她在几个月之前摔断了腿，之后就在家里在女儿Alondra的照顾下恢复，还有那些名叫Erika的存在，Josie管他们叫做…（低语）天使。目前在夜谷承认…天使的存在是违法的，但是指出那些存在对Josie的爱和照料显然不是违法的，不管他们可能是什么。  
我真的很想念Josie，尤其是上个月保龄联盟比赛又重新开始了。显然，她的腿伤已经痊愈了，但是一系列的感染让她不得不再回医院去，那里的医生们告诉她他们对脊髓灰质炎病毒束手无策。Alondra说她的母亲没有脊髓灰质炎，但是医生解释说这无关紧要。病毒存在在这个世界上，而他们对此束手无策。Alondra指出已经有了脊灰疫苗了，而且已经有了几十年了。医生们合上了他们的书，态度轻蔑，飞快的走出了房间，毫无眼神接触的说了一声（唐突的），“日安！”天使试图物理意义上的把医生们抓回房间，但是Alondra只是拿了抗生素的处方就带Josie回家了。  
夜谷，在今天的节目中，我希望能同你们分享一些有关Josefina Ortiz的事。她作为一名夜谷市民，一位艺术爱好者，以及我们的一个朋友的一生。  
但是首先，让我们收听来自赞助商的资讯。今天的节目由沃尔玛为你带来。你能想到的任何商品：家用，办公，园艺，汽车，玩具，衣物，食品？都能在你街区内的沃尔玛找到，而且我们永远是最低价。任何你无法想到的商品：被抑制的记忆，被禁止的知识，居住在你大脑后面的幽灵双胞胎？反物质，浓缩铀？沃尔玛也有。我们能出售给你任何东西，不管你是否能够理解。沃尔玛会把它卖给你。有感情的枫叶？沃尔玛就有。避免气候变化造成世界末日的平行世界时间线？沃尔玛就有。长生不老？沃尔玛就有。而且我们的价格是最低的。沃尔玛：好好攒钱，到平行时间线生活。（语速非常快）并不能保证完全避免世界末日。所能避免的气候变化并不包括核冬天，小行星撞击，或者太阳耀斑爆发。请在从沃尔玛购买任何物品前咨询神谕。密歇根州并不享受最低价保证。  
今天为了讲讲她的一些精彩经历，我请Josie参加了我们的节目。现在她已经在线上了。嗨，Josie！你为这周的联盟之夜准备好了吗？

Josie：嗨，Cecil！我总是为联盟之夜做着准备。我下周就会好了，或者下下周。我请我的朋友Sarah在我不在的时候代替我的位置。她之前从没打过保龄球，但是她学得很快。她是一块拳头大的石头，所以我不确定她能不能拿起保龄球并扔出去。但是就像我所说的，她学东西很快。我们队会没事的。

Cecil：Josie，我们今天会说说你在夜谷的过去。我想其中最为引人注目的，你对歌剧的喜爱将是你对夜谷最大的馈赠。

Josie：我最喜欢的歌剧是普契尼的托斯卡。我的母亲有一套可以用手摇留声机播放的录音，我们把它伪装成一个冰箱，躲过秘密警察的耳目。那个时候听音乐是违法的。被抓住听歌剧，爵士乐或者交响乐的话至少会被判处90天的监禁。甚至即使你只是听着别人有节奏的脚步声也会被算作违法行为。直到约翰·凯奇写出了4分33秒这才被合法化。警长不得不带不所有在寂静中坐了太长时间的人，而我们的监狱很快就人满为患了，所以他们把听音乐列为合法了。这对我父亲来说真是太好了，他自从老夜谷歌剧院在1904年建成以来就经营它了。他早期的作品丰富而多彩，有华丽的布景和精美的服装，专业而才华横溢的歌手只被允许用他们美妙的歌声来表现他们的歌。而管弦乐队在文本的控制下大喊着“音乐在这加强！”或者低语着，“音乐在这轻柔”。在听说音乐合法化的消息之后，我求爸爸把托斯卡作为他接下来完整编排和演出的第一出歌剧。这是一个关于一个家乡被拿破仑入侵了的意大利歌手的故事。一个年轻人对她一见钟情，但是她没有注意到因为她也是意大利军队的军人，她粉碎了拿破仑，给欧洲带来了和平，并解放了被奴役的Svitz人民。

Cecil：你曾经为我放过一段Leontyne Price唱的托斯卡中著名的咏叹调。那叫什么来着？  
Josie：那段叫“怎么了，Svitz？你现在自由了”。令人难过的事，旧歌剧院在1983年的最后一次演出之后进入了休眠。而最终，我们在九十年代不得不因为小狗感染而把它拆毁了。然后在1994年我开始拆除的时候，我第一次遇见了天使们。他们直到十八年后才向我揭示他们的身份，但是他们非常高大而且答应帮助我。他们没有钱也没有知识，对歌剧一无所知。我给了他们钱，教了他们很多事情。

Cecil：街对面的监控车听着，我完全不相信天使的存在。谢谢，Josie。很快我们将播报更多你那个时代夜谷的故事。但是首先，让我们关注一下新闻。  
实习生Kareem报告称，正准备接受处决的五头龙，Hiram，现在精神出人意料的好。他的死刑被定于本月末执行。他的姐姐，Hadassah，还有他的五头龙律师已经就释放他的议题与Dana Cardinal市长进行了谈判。但是谈判似乎从上月末，龙们摧毁了夜谷大部分地区开始，起就处于停滞状态。Hiram透露了一个精心计划的逃生方案。他告诉kareem他已经充分观察了狱卒们的看守模式，知道了安保员工手中钥匙的数量，并且叫来了一个朋友设法送进一些违禁品来帮他打破他五个脖子，翅膀，尾巴和脚上的镣铐。Hiram拒绝透露他的朋友确切的名字，但是他说她曾是个秘密住在你家中的无脸老妇。哇哦！Kareem，你的报告可真是难读！天呐，这全都是划掉的痕迹，而且你还用黑马克笔在上面写了一大堆东西，这一堆写的是什么？“内部记录，不要在广播中念出来”。哦。（停顿）好吧，嗯。我刚刚所说的一切都没发生过，听众们。Hiram在监狱中。新闻就是这样。  
现在让我们回到老妇Josie的话题。告诉我们更段关于您的歌剧人生的事吧。

Josie：我的母亲在我28岁的时候过世了，爸爸在那之后不久也走了。他们自从15岁起相爱而直到过世都没有分开。所以我加入了夜谷文化委员会，一边保持歌剧院的活动，一边支持其他在城镇中举办的艺术活动。在我五十年的文化委员会生涯中，我成立了一个青年管弦乐团协会，建立了夜谷社区剧院，下令去掉了高校行军乐队中的所有法国号，主持举办了一场把狼蛛放进包里然后放在未上锁的车的车坐上的行为艺术。  
在夜谷艺术总是在蓬勃发展，而很多人申请为文化委员会效力。在我在文化委员会任职的最后几年，几个自称是Erika的存在开始申请加入委员会。他们仍旧没有钱也没有技术，但是他们看起来对歌剧，音乐和戏剧知识渊博。但是市里不允许他们加入委员会，因为他们声称名为Erika的生物并不存在。我一开始并不理解，所以我让他们在我建立的涉及很多艺术爱好者的非正式咨询委员会中任职。我不相信天使，当然了，但是我相信不管他们是什么，他们都很关心艺术。

Cecil：在我们继续听老妇Josie的故事之前，让我们插播一则突发新闻。  
夜谷交通部门今天宣布他们将重新开放地铁地铁，它在三年前仅仅开放了半天就关闭了。来自交通部门的发言人戴着鹿面具表演了一段仪式性的舞蹈，包括双手在头上挥舞，双腿蹲下向外打开，以及向现场的市民分发蟑螂。每只蟑螂上写着一个词。有些词很明显，像是“列车”，“服务”或者“时间表”。但是其他和交通就关系不大，像是“箱子”，“沙漠”或者“毁灭者”。而在某个蟑螂上面，只有一个词“Huntokar”。在人们尖叫着拍打头发和裤子几个小时之后，记者们发现这些标记在蟑螂身上的词组成了完整的关于地铁重新开放的新闻稿。所以只要我们找到了所有蟑螂并按照正确的顺序把它们排列起来，我们将为你们带来更多关于地铁的消息。  
说到重开，Josie，你去年主持建造了新就业谷歌剧院。

Josie：我意识到这件事是可行的是前年的事情。天使们已经在文化委员会进行了十年的秘密咨询服务了，终于向我透露了他们的身份。我在换我门廊上的电灯泡，后背忽然不听使唤失去了平衡，从我的梯子上掉了下去。这些高大的长着翅膀，全都名叫Erika的朋友们，在我摔倒在地之前救起了我。黑色的光环照亮了他们和我周围的空气。其中一个天使优雅的拧下了旧电灯泡，换上了新的。他们把那个烧坏了的灯泡交给我说，“我们能换东西/改变事情。”我告诉他们，“是的，你们是天使，我相信你们。你们是天使而且你们能改变事情。我们，我们能改变些什么。”然后同一个天使说，“我只是指灯泡。我们能换灯泡。”但是我希望改变歌剧院被烧毁的现状。我希望能建一所新的。而天使们去请了夜谷最有钱的市民，亿万富翁Marcus Vanston加入他们。然后他们买下了StrexCorp公司，清算了它的资产，像是办公室电脑，军用直升机，思想控制项圈之类的东西。曾经是Marcus的天使管理着StrexCrop基金会并用这些资金建造了新歌剧院。

Cecil：我一直好奇Marcus怎么了。

Josie：歌剧对这座城市很重要，比你所想的更重要。Alondra是个好女儿，回到她的一直不怎么喜欢的家乡，照顾她生病的母亲。我四处走了走，真的感觉好多了，Cecil。但是Alondra，她把照顾我的大腿摔伤当成临终关怀之类的东西。她在问我我的愿望，问我想把我的东西都存在哪里。她正在看我的东西，问我想留下什么，以及我们要扔掉什么。她一直是个一丝不苟又井井有条的孩子。

Cecil：如果你想丢掉一些东西的话，我想要你的保龄球。

Josie：给你了，Cecil！

Cecil：谢谢，Josie。我不会占着它很长时间的。我保证。我们会很快结束我们对老妇Josie的回顾，听众们。  
但是首先，让我为你们播报天气资讯。

(“Everywhere” by Ex Hex)

Cecil：让我们和老妇Josie一起回到演播室。你和Alondra相处的还好吗？

Josie：Alondra是个好女孩，但是她一直不想住在夜谷。我已经差不多20年没见过她了，而她在她住的地方过得还不错。阿—克拉玛，我觉得她是这么说的。也许那是一个实际存在的州，但是我在查它的时候却怎么也找不到。我想也许在得克萨斯州的什么地方。不论如何，我把比我所希望的更多的东西留给了Alondra。我的意思是，家庭物品像是相册，家谱，还有我放在我的热牛奶抽屉里的热牛奶，全都留给他。我不希望她缺失任何东西，我爱她。但是我把StrexCrop留给了天使，Erika们，是他们建立了，并且一直管理着这个基金会，十几年来他们除了资助建造歌剧院和支持夜谷的艺术事业之外什么也没做。

Cecil：这非常合理。我的意思是如果她发现你完全没有把钱留给她，她会不会发疯呢？

Josie：完全不，她理解这些。此外她已经构筑了她自己的舒适的生活。她不想要也不需要钱，但是市里不承认天使的存在，Cecil。没有我的话，他们不能合法的经营StrexCrop。所以它将被留给我的的直系亲属，就是Alondra。Alondra不想管理艺术基金。她不想留在夜谷主持新的戏剧节开幕仪式诗歌耻辱节或是建造雕塑冲浪花园。她计划解散基金会然后把钱捐给市里。

Cecil：这听起来…很好？

Josie：Cecil。是Erika们建立了基金会。他们建造了歌剧院。所有他们为之所努力的一切都会被清算并交给否认他们存在的市政府。Cecil，我需要你的帮助。天使们需要你的帮助。歌剧需要你的帮助。

Cecil：Josie，我……

Josie：天使是真实的，Cecil。说出这句话。

Cecil：（长长的停顿）Josie，你在跟你自己说话。你已经感觉好多了，你已经好起来了，Alondra只是…压力有点大但她很快就要回家了，既然现在你已经要痊愈了。

Josie：你是对的，Cecil。我们会在下周的联盟之夜再说说这件事。我们这儿还没完。

Cecil：好吧，Josie。

Josie：哦，在我们走之前，谢谢所有在我状态不好的时候带食物去我家的人。你的老朋友Earl来了。我记还记得你们两个一起穿着长到屁股的童子军制服，围巾戴着棒球帽的样子。

Cecil：呃。我一点也不记得了。

Josie：Earl给我带来了她自己做的美味的苹果派。他用了切碎的黄油和新鲜采摘的马克恩苹果。他甚至还加入了一些蔓越莓，刺山柑和金属屑。多么聪敏的厨师啊！真是谢谢Earl，还有你Cecil，对我的照顾。

Cecil：谢谢你分享你在夜谷的生活，Josie。  
继续收听接下来将为你播送气球炸裂。敬请关注。会发生的。最终会的。马上都会。敬请关注！  
一如往常的，晚安，夜谷。晚安。

今日谚语：如果还没有时间按时参加舞蹈比赛的话，那么你的剧本还没有完成。


	55. 98 飞行

那些记得历史的人注定要重蹈覆辙。  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
尽管Hadassah McDaniel和她的五头龙律师们都尽了最大努力，她的弟弟Hiram McDaniel还是因为他反抗国家和本市的罪行而被计划于今天处决。市城府承诺在本集末，Hiram McDaniel将会死去。好吧。夜谷的行刑官，Dale Salazar，被再次从墓地中复活了。当被问及对此事的意见时，Dale咳嗽了一段时间，才恢复了之前柔和的嗓音，因为自从上一次公开处决之后他已经三十年没有说话了。秘密处刑更普遍一些。（嘶哑的）“我希望能快速而人道的处决他，”他说，“如果一定要这样，而我被指定为做这件事的人，那么我会以一种尽可能仁慈的方式来进行。”他随即带上了他的帆布处决用兜帽，那上面画着尖叫着的怪兽的脸，并且他开始在他的胸口上画上画上血石圈所需的仪式符文。  
Hadassah和她的律师，Miriam，正在喷火—字面意义上的喷射火焰，他们对于Cardinal市长在处决Hadassah的弟弟这件事上完全拒绝让步而感到无比愤怒。“Hiram是我们的世界中的公民，不是你的，”Miriam说，“强加给他人类的正义不只是针对一头龙的罪行，而且是对于所有龙的。”Hadassah加上，“要是你敢碰我弟弟五个脖子上的一个头，我就结果了你们和你们弱小的世界。”Hiram本人对于他由于我们制定的计划而迫近的死亡没有表现出忧虑，“我只是说当他们计划这么做的时候我将不再这里，这样我就不会在这了。”他的金色头颅说，同时眨了眨眼，而他的紫罗兰头颅对这个眨眼翻了个白眼。“墙可禁不住我们！”绿色头颅咆哮着，“即使它可以，一直支撑到现在，它们也不可能再坚持更长时间了！”看来尽管他的越狱计划，呃，已经被意外被我们的节目播出了，Hiram还是很自信他的计划能准确无误的实施，因为他已经做出了周密的安排，还有不愿透露姓名的同谋相助。他将他的同谋描述为“年纪很大”以及”完全没有脸“。  
Hiram已经以他的方式解决了难得多的问题，所以我并不为他担心，而是为老妇Josie。她摔断的腿造成了一系列感染，而她现在已经卧床养伤了好几个星期了。她根本没能再参加联盟之夜，而我担心她可能再也不能继续打保龄球了。她的朋友Sarah Sultan上周代替了她在我们保龄球队中的的位置，而她出人意料的是个很棒的球手…但是没有了Joise一切都不一样了。她对此还是保持乐观并且说她很快就会继续出战，但是我不确定。我真的不确定。  
好吧，我们会继续为你带来关于Hiram的最新消息，但是同时，让我们关注新闻。  
“水一点问题都没有，”官员们自发发布了一则声明。官员们强调不管你听说了什么，水是可饮用的，并且在有限的次数下温和的接触皮肤也是安全的。官员们用戴着手套的手沾起了一点水然后悬在嘴上面。“嗯！”官员们说，清楚的甩掉了手上的水，甚至没有让它接近他们紧闭的嘴。“看看我们，喝下这美味的，洁净的水吧！这绝对是安全的普通的水，无需质疑，甚至不用细看。”官员们然后扔掉了手套，没有给人提问的机会就结束了新闻发布会，称他们需要暴露于化学品之后的紧急淋浴。本地国家警务站7单元以及肯德基套餐店的Lieutenant Regis说他对此并不感到意外。像这样的事情迟早要发生，只不过是时间问题而已。“所有一切都只不过是时间问题而已，”他说，“我们存在在时间中。还有空间。”他贴心的加上，然后哼了一声接着说，“但是当然空间只是时间的实体方面而已，我们同样能说肉体只是感官的实体方面。”他对他自己的玩笑笑了起来，尽管其他任何人都不太清楚这个玩笑究竟是什么，甚至他所说的哪部分才是玩笑。这名中尉正把自己埋进沙荒地，直到沙子没过了他的臀部，只剩下躯干还露在外面，“谢谢你在来找我，”他说，“能和老朋友谈谈总是好的！”他笑了，对着一片经过的云做出了手枪的手势，然后漂亮的唱起歌来。以上是本期的新闻。  
计划中Hiram的死期已经进入了倒计时。Dale Salazar已经完成了他的血石圈仪式，现在正在做一些准备的描画工作和放松有氧运动。他解释说，（嘶哑的）“为了避免受伤，让你的身体在字面意义上变得温暖是很有必要的。我们不想有任何人受伤，除了我显然需要处决的那个死囚，但是要避免痉挛和肌肉拉伤，你知道的。”Cardinal市长肃穆而静默的看着一切为了处决企图杀死她的犯人，Hiram McDaniel五个头中的四个，而准备停当。唯一一个未被判刑的是紫罗兰色头颅。但是在宣判的时候，紫罗兰一直在Hiram的监狱牢房里不断大喊：“我们是不同的头，但是是同一个存在！我不知道如果其他头死了我会怎么样，这是谋杀！谋杀！”Hiram的绿色头颅继续发表了声明称，“停止试着打碎墙壁来帮我们吧！”灰色头颅发表了声明称，“好吧现在你告诉了他们有关墙的事，一切都毁了。”而金色头颅发表了声明称，“他只是指叉子，只是帮我们检验一一下这面墙壁有多么不可破坏而对我们有多么安全。没有人能从这里逃脱，不管他有多少绝顶聪明的头颅。过了一会儿，Hiram被发现在运动场中游荡着，拖着尾巴在他身后走过的地方漫不经心的留下一条泥土和鹅卵石组成的小径。同时，Hadassah和跟随她的龙们被转移到了一处精心设计的言论自由笼，直到他们停止对人们喷火后才能被释放。  
这是则我一直无能为力但还是密切关注的新闻…Josie近来成天感到昏昏欲睡。Erika们，她现在无论如何都坚持要我称呼他们为天使…这严重违法而且会给我带来一大堆麻烦，他们全都站在她的院子里，他们都低着头，低声咕哝着，哭泣着。显然，这不是什么好兆头。我—我—我—我当然很担心Hiram，而且我也很担心Josie。我担心我的朋友。  
现在是广播站特辑时间。最近我们已经就梦的危险性谈了不少了。是的，我们承认，我们的大脑迫使我们经历某种我们无法控制的表面上看似现实的世界看起来是非常疯狂的，而这经常令人感到困惑和恐惧。我们可以把那些时间花在我们无法控制的现实上，这也经常令人感到困惑和恐惧。尽管温和的把梦境用作娱乐用途是可以理解的，但梦境拥护者不会到此为止的。有报道称梦境被提供给年幼的儿童甚至是婴儿。也就是说我们现在不能再对立即推进立法禁止梦置之不理了。你将会，当然了，在传单和海报上看到那些令人震惊的统计数字，比如说每五个做梦者中就有三个甚至没有妥善地做好注册的梦境日记。而且目前还有一个漏洞，任何睡觉的人都可以做梦，而不用通过任何的背景检查。但是做梦是我们的权利，一种愚蠢的权利，这种权利由生活在不同时代的人所确立，他们对于世界的掌握并不完全，他们不知道这对于历史所产生的影响，但这无论如何是一种权利。如果做梦被列为犯罪，那么只有罪犯才能做梦了。因此，做梦不应被禁止。  
但是我们相信限制做梦应该成为一种常识，比如说禁止更加强力和危险的梦境形式，比如说噩梦和白日梦。并且应该要求所有市民向某个程控卫星报告他们的梦，以便后者能接收这些梦境然后带着它们绕着地球发出呼啸声。在某天所有人类消失的时候，这枚卫星仍旧在上方冰冷的真空中运转，携带着早已死亡之人的梦。这样一啊里，我们就能寄居在它小小的机械身体之中。以上就是本期的广播站特辑。  
而现在是儿童趣味科学事实角时间。请在接下来的时段中在家中使用我们送给你的材料。你想做的第一件事将是在主动脉上方做一个切口。你看到那个在搏动的东西了吗？好的，现在在上面放上一根手指，然后就在你的手指上方切一个口子。很好！现在应该会有什么东西渗出来。但那里不是总是有什么渗出来吗，孩子？渗出物是很正常的，这是把我们和机器区分开的地方。哦，说到机器，现在是你用上我们发给你的那些线的时候了。把它们置入切口中。嗯。哦，非常好。如果你不能把它们放进去，用力推就行了。好，现在让你的父母来帮你做接下来的部分，因为这可能有点危险。如果你已经把所有线都推进了你的心脏腔室中，接下来你需要一个普通的家用汽车电池并把它连接到线上。在接下来的实验中，你可能产生一些副作用，比如说整体向外运动，内侧下垂，或者格斗颚。如果你遇到了任何这些副作用，请向我们报道，这些信息对我们来说非常有用。以上就是本期的儿童趣味科学事实角。  
我们已经到了，听众们，时间表上Hiram执行死刑的时间了。守卫们从走廊上走下来找Hiram。Dale Salazar上上下下的跳着，发出一阵柔软的咕噜声。他的市行刑官步枪高悬在他的头顶。市长仍旧坚定而沉默的站立着。Hadassah在她笼子通电的栏杆后面发出嘶嘶声。  
笼子打开了，而…里面没有Hiram。取而代之的，只有墙上的一个大洞。是的，听众们，似乎Hiram已经在墙上挖了一个大洞，他的囚室里一直挂着一张在一面墙上有一个大洞的海报，而他挖的洞就藏在这张海报后面。秘密住在你家中的无脸老妇显然能够偷偷带给他一些简单的工具，因为监狱在技术上讲就是他的家因此，因为她所存在的法则，她已经在那里面了，秘密的居住在那里。他使用这些工具，像是手提钻、脚手架、几米长的隧道照明装置和发电机组，在他被处决的时间到来之前逃出了夜谷的掌心。一头多么聪明的龙啊！守卫们冲到窗前只看到他张开双翼飞上了蓝天，在一年之后终于真正的得到了自由，调整着那些在被关押期间都没有派上用场的肌肉。绿色的头颅带着喜悦咆哮起来。蓝色和金色，一开始感到惊讶，随即也加入进来。我们整个夜谷都目不转睛的关注着这场逃亡。我—我—我想我现在就能从我的演播室看到他。甚至在家中卧床的Josie，她尽管虚弱也还醒着，她听到他出逃后也感受到了他飞行中的某种跃升，感受到了我们所有人逃亡的可能性。  
Hiram是个罪犯，但是此时此刻，他同时是快乐动物自由的一个鲜活的丰碑并且……（音乐扭曲，慢了下来）哦…哦，我…呃……  
（虚弱的声音）我们现在将为你播报天气。

(“Icaus” by Sims)

我们都知道发生了什么。我们都…夜谷，那是一场死亡。让我们从这开始。就从它的事实开始而…我仍旧感到震惊，所以…我很抱歉，呃，这并不符合你们所期待从我这里得到的严格中立的新闻质量，我只是…我—我感到如此震惊，我只是…这么……  
这是一次死亡。一个曾经活着的存在现在不再了。这发生在Hiram出逃期间，他飞上了天空而我们的心全都跟着他，我在我的工作岗位上听着。Josie在她的病床上，也听着。  
“我们自由了。”绿色头颅喊道。“没有什么牢狱能关住我！”“这是我感到最不悲伤的时刻，”灰色头颅说。“物理只不过是运动的喜悦在数学中的表达。”蓝色头颅说。“我从一开始就反对这么做！”紫罗兰色头颅说。然后他承认，“但是我错了！再高点！让我们飞的再高点！”然后紫罗兰笑了起来。Hadassah和Miriam也应为喜悦咆哮了起来。Cardinal市长抿紧了她的嘴唇。“让他跑吧，”市长说，“我们会再找到他的。”  
但是Dale Salazar对此不感兴趣。他被从墓中复活是为了完成工作，而他并不打算让像越狱这种事妨碍他的工作。他追着飞走的龙慢慢地跑着，一边跑一边喊着“跳，跳”。他追不上龙的翅膀。“没关系。”市长说，“他已经跑了，Dale，没关系。”但是Dale没有听。Dale Salazar开始对着逃跑的龙开枪。“不你没有！”他叫着。他的面罩在跑的时候掉了，他面红耳赤，怒目圆睁，他向着hiram开枪。“不你没有！”他又喊着。“你的子弹对我不起作用！”绿色头颅说，而他们对他不起作用，子弹完全没有射中绿色头颅。  
紫罗兰被击中了，子弹从他的下巴下面射入了。只用了一发子弹。我想紫罗兰并没有遭受痛苦。在翅膀向下挥动时，紫罗兰活着和其他四个头颅一起组成了整个Hiram，而在翅膀向上挥动时…紫罗兰死去了。而其他头失去了他们自己的一部分因此变得跌跌撞撞。他们中产生了一种从来没有体验过，也从来不应该体验到的缺失感，Hiram的身体变得步履蹒跚，突然变得笨拙起来，只能维持飞行的假象。他其余的头仍在继续，而死去的紫罗兰垂了下来。Cardinal市长喊着，“不！”但是木已成舟。这句“不”并不是评论而是后悔。她张开了她的嘴。她闭上了她的嘴。她不知道要说什么。她对这种讽刺的现状一言未发。她对这种不必要的悲剧一言不发。她没有对任何事情多说一句。Hadassah因无能为力的愤怒和绝望尖叫起来。她一下又一下的抓着笼子的栏杆，强大的电流通过她的身体，但她什么也感觉不到。她一下又一下的抓着，以一种甚至她自己也未曾察觉的声音尖叫着。  
在家中，老妇Josie用手捂住了脸。她感到心中发堵。正是这种悲伤给了她力量，让她慢慢下床，蹒跚着走进了前院，加入了Erika们。她张开双臂拥抱他们。他们围绕着她组成了一圈深深的发光的黑暗，他们一起分享他们的惊诧和悲痛。  
Dale Salazar，或多或少地完成了他的工作，至少杀死了什么人，满意的回到了他的墓地，被再次埋葬，直到下次需要公开处决的时候。  
而我…坐在这里，在我的麦克风前面…用我无用的嘴发出一些无用的声音。在世界的重量面前发现故事轻如鸿毛。  
继续收听，接下来将为你带来…我不知道。  
我不在乎。  
晚安。  
（麦克风掉在地上的声音，门关上的声音。）

今日谚语：所以那是一则广告，就像那个宝宝她和狗狗相处得不好，她像有些害怕狗，而那只狗狗像是只高大美丽的金毛猎犬，而金毛猎犬感到悲伤因为宝宝不喜欢它所以它不能和这家人在一起，但是爸爸看到了，宝宝喜欢一头毛茸茸的动物，而那是一头狮子，于是爸爸去订购了一些狮子的鬃毛并帮狗狗装饰上，他给狗狗装饰上而狗狗，狗狗像只狮子一样走路，而宝宝很喜欢，于是狗狗很开心因为它可以作为一只狮子成为这个家庭的一部分了。谢谢。


	56. 99 密歇根

太阳来了。太阳来了。太阳来了。它不会停下。  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
在今天的节目开始，我想说说我们坚强不屈的电台实习生，Kareem。他在我们的广播站中是如此才华横溢的一名实习生。Kareem告诉我这个早上他写信给他住在Mitchigan…Mi…Mitchigan的家人，跟他们说了关于他最近报道的全部新闻。像是五头龙和由恐怖的小猎犬带领的陌生人们，还有沙漠之花保龄球馆和电玩娱乐中心重新开放的真人激光射击中心。他们一定为你和你做过的这些了不起的工作感到非常骄傲，Kareem。你在这里实习期间的精彩故事。感谢你的努力工作。  
现在，一些最新消息。  
你们中的很多人写信表达了对老妇Josie的关注。好吧，好消息，听众们。在经历了导致她卧病休息这么久的腿部骨折和一系列感染之后，她现在感觉好多了。她仍旧需要住拐杖，偶尔还需要轮椅来减轻身体的负担，但是她已经能出来走走了。我在上周二的沙漠之花联盟之夜上见到了她。她几乎近一年没能打保龄球了，但是她的球技一点也没有丢。她和她众多名为Erika自称是…（低语）天使的朋友一起来了。她投出了一个完美的投球，清空了所有球瓶。她投球的样子看起来比过去虚弱了一些，而她的朋友们在她滚球的时候就站在她的身后。Erika们低哼着，闭上了他们的许多眼睛，在空中缓缓举起了他们的许多手臂，Josie的球笔直的投了出去，加速，然后撞倒了所有球瓶。另一支队伍抱怨她利用天使的帮助作弊了，但是那支队伍立即因为承认天使的存在而被逮捕并不得不弃权了。作为一名优秀的运动员，Josie拒绝让人逮捕他们，并且说Erika们确实是天使，而我们应该都被给予承认天使存在的自由。没人想要逮捕一个衰弱的老太太，所以他们离开了。  
我真高兴我的朋友感觉好些了。她看上去比我记忆中的老了一些，但是我真的高兴她能回到保龄球馆。  
哦？好吧。Kareem正跟我说我显然在早些时候没有完整的讲出他的故事。我想我们只是介绍了他的工作是多么优秀，但是我猜还有更多要说的。好吧那么。Kareem说在他写信给他的家人后，他并没有收到充满了骄傲和祝贺的回信。他收到了一封信，上面写着，“谎言！！！！”全文大写还加了几个感叹号。它接着写了，“你在说谎。你骗了我们而我们不知道为什么你要这么对我们。请不要再给我们写信了。你就是个骗子。”信上署名“Aisha”。Kareem说这确实是他母亲的字迹而这是他母亲的名字。我告诉他父母并不总是以我们希望的方式向我们表达他们的爱。广播并不是一份能赚大钱的工作。也许她只是作为母亲对他的职业选择和身体健康表达了一些担忧。  
他说她总是爱他支持他，所以我的解释根本是无稽之谈。实习生工作的一部分就是学着接受反馈，Kareem。好吧，谢谢你的完整的故事。  
现在让我们关注关于龙的最新消息。在上个月Hiram McDaniels五个头中的一个意外被杀之后，Hadassah McDaniels，Hiram的姐姐，她的律师Miriam和另外几头不管来自哪个他们来自的世界的龙们，现在全都在夜谷住下，希望这只是暂时的，他们声称他们只有得到赔偿之后才会离开，希望他们只是要求衷心致歉。  
在那场悲剧之后没人再见到过Hriam或听到他的消息。Hadassah在Ralph下面挖了一个山洞，现在所有龙都住在那里。工作日轮班经理，Charlie Bear说虽然龙们在地下，他们呼吸产生的热度还是会掉了他们的生产设施。大多数绿色植物都枯萎了。整个店铺闻起来就像洋葱，他说。Bear加上，“公平地说，这些龙们一直来我们的商铺买杂货，所以我不想抱怨这桩新生意，但他们不喜欢我们提供的肉类选择，并且一直在吃我们的一些普通客户。我们不能容忍这一点。或者我猜我们可以，”他说，“只要他们为他们所选择的所有食物付款，他们很擅长这一点，所以…”然后他把那些松散的零钱匆忙塞进两侧的口袋里，并点燃了一支他想象中的香烟。  
而现在…哦，哦天呐。好吧，我想我在今天节目的开始对我们的优秀实习生做了简短的介绍，但是Kareem又来找我了，听众们。显然，我漏掉了他的故事中的一些细节。并不是所有一切都要百分之百符合你的个人经历的，Kareem！这是一台广播节目，不是Patrick Rothfus最畅销的回忆录，“风的名字”，你对细节的要求让我看起来很糟糕！  
听众们，Kareem执意要求我更正每个细节，让他成为一个优秀的记者…但也算某种意义上的告密者。所以，首先，我似乎把Kareem的家乡错误的发音成了Mitchigan。你是怎么说那个的，Kareem？Mitchigan？好吧，那是我的错误发音。Mitchigan。Mmmitcchigan。Mmisshtigan。Mishhigan。Mishhtigan。好吧，我很抱歉Kareem，我没法听清你那个地方口音的细微差别。  
重点是，听众们，Kareem说他已经给他家发去了第二封家信，问了是不是一切都好，他们是否对他的职业和生活方式感到满意。他只想让他们感到以他为荣。他收到了另一封他母亲手写的回信。信上写着：“我的儿子Kareem在我家里。我现在就在看着他。他很高。他有长长的黑色头发和绿色的眼睛。他是个美丽、诚实又勤奋的男孩。他在她的右手上有一处胎记，像是一只蝾螈的形状。这不是你。你不是这个人。”这封信接着写道，“Kareem现在在大学学习广播新闻学。他不是你。我不认识你。你是谁？为什么你要假扮成我的儿子？我们在哪也找不到一个叫做夜谷的城市的的记录。不要再给我写信了，不管你是谁。”然后上面署名“Aisha”。Kareem，你很高，你有黑色的长发和绿色的眼睛。你右手上有一处胎记。尽管它的形状更像一只蜥蜴。所以也许你的信寄到了错误的人家？谁知道呢？这只是这么多事情中的一件，我猜。无论如何，谢谢你的故事，Kareem！  
现在是关于我们的学校的最新消息。巨大的发光云—万岁—作为夜谷学校校董会的主席，呼吁增加教育经费，以应对增加的入学新生数量。在兼并了邻镇漠崖之后，以及随着五头龙代表团而来的新五头龙儿童们入学之后，夜谷学校急需更多师资和教室。更不要说额外的防火措施。发光云—赞美辉煌的发光云—通过在几只死去的动物身上潦草的涂上这条信息，并把它们通过它巨大而透明的身体从小镇上空坠下，发布了这则信息。记者们花了几个小时把这些动物按正确的顺序排列起来，使这则发布的信息产生含义，但是他们想他们了解了。Dana Cardinal市长和治安官Sam发布了他们自己的声明，承认学校的财政预算确实存在匮乏。市长说她将关注此事，但是不愿因此加税。治安官直接咆哮着，用手枪开枪射击了龙形状的靶子。市议会，除了最近加入的成员Tamika Flynn之外， 都尖叫起来并离开去了海滩度假，说他们需要阳光和热带饮料并且因此，有时候他们就不接电话了？这并不意味着他们已经不在热恋中，只是有时候他们真的很忙。在电台演播室这边，我们失恋的电台管理层正静静地在他们的办公室里哭泣，这真是不和谐又奇怪的声音。  
发光云—在它仁慈的现身之前我们还不值得在泥里擦我们的脸，哦被标记的和未被标记的一切—表示将继续在学校的董事会会议上提出这一问题。后行将为你带来更多相关信息。  
哦天呐，Kareem，真的吗？呃。Kareem现在告诉我他给他的父母打电话和他们谈了他们给他的回信的事，但是一个熟悉的声音接起了电话。那不是他的父亲Raheem，也不是他的兄弟Amir…那是他自己。（音乐扭曲）Kareem接起了他自己的电话。Kareem试图跟他自己解释他是谁，但是另一个Kareem说这不可能，这个世界上只有一个他，就是他。Kareem问他能不能和他的母亲通话，但是那个kareem说，“我不认识你的母亲，我只认识我的母亲。”然后挂断了。Kareem说他想回家看看他的家人。我告诉他他可能对此感到疑惑，但是仔细看看美国地图吧。他看了，然后沮丧地发现地图上根本没有Mintchigan这个地方。Mitchigan？Minchigan，我想是这个发音，对吗？他说他的那个州应该在Oheeo州和加拿大之间，而形状就像一只手套。我说他在说的是缅因州，如果你从侧面看的话，它看起来看起来就像一只被揉成一团的的棉手套。他说他乍一看美国地图是正确的，但是当他细看密歇根州应该在的位置的时候，它却不在那里。他现在在办公室里踱来踱去，拉扯着头发，汗流满面。我很担心他。他从前从没这样过。嗯，我要让他回家去，看他的家人，暂时停下手头的工作。在我这么做的时候，  
以下是今天的天气资讯。

(“Quiet Americans” by Shearweater )

Kareem现在回来了。说他在家呆了两个星期。我告诉他他只离开了五分钟，你知道，就是播报完天气资讯的时间。但是他指着日历，而我要命的发现，他是对的！已经过去了两周了！呃，天气预报花的时间比我预想的多多了。Kareem说他坐上了前往大急流城的航班，但是当他着陆的时候，他又回到了夜谷。他尝试了好几个航班，甚至有些去Detroix（Detroit是底特律）和Chycago（Chicago是芝加哥），这些城市的名字我哪个也没听说过，他希望能从那里坐上巴士什么的，但是所有航班都降落回了夜谷机场。尽管Kareem是个优秀的实习生，但是他缺乏关于飞机航班的运作方式的知识。没人想去别的什么地方，这就像是娱乐用的飞行。飞机载着你在空中度过几个小时，在你休息的时候提供给你美味的食物。然后，他们再送你回家。  
飞机让他失望了，Kareem决定自己开车去Mintchigan。他一直在迷路结果又回到他出发的地方，但是在尝试了好几天之后他终于到了。他发现他的家人们就在那里，看到他感到十分惊喜。他跟他们讲了他发出的信和收到的回信。他在哭。他们说他们已经有好几年没收到他的消息并且开始担心他了。他们没有收到也没有写任何信。他问他是不是已经自家了。“我是不是一直在家？”他问他的母亲。她只是拥抱了他，说，“你现在在这了。”他问了Amir：“我在这里吗？在我离开期间你看我到我在这了吗？”Amir说：“你将一直在这里，Kareem。”他问他的父亲：“真的有龙吗？那里是另一个世界吗？撒旦是一只小猎犬吗？”他的父亲笑了，说：“你总是喜欢讲笑话！”他们拥抱了。  
Kareem在家住了一些天。他们共进晚餐，一起看电影。Kareem试图说起他在夜谷的经历，但是发现他什么也想不起来了。他最终甚至想不起来他居住了两年的那个城镇的名字，而过了一段时间，他甚至忘记了他还去过其他任何地方。他忘记了夜谷和他记忆中的人们，但是他的身体却没有。他能感觉到他本应该在其他什么地方。他不想去其他任何地方，但是他感觉这不是他的决定。他连续几天都与这种感觉抗争。最终，一天，他的父亲问他想不想去看一场密歇根大学的足球赛。Raheem说，“他们今天的队伍非常有天赋。他们已经差不多二十年没有拿冠军了。”Kareem说他觉得他们在两年前靠一个叫Sandero的四分卫拿了冠军。他的父亲说着不可能，这支球队两年前可糟糕了。Kareem有些工作要做，所以他跟家人说他回去球场见他们。他开上了他的车，完全打算在不到一个小时内见到他们，但是他一直开啊开啊，不知道在往哪开。没有地图也没有方向的开了几天之后，他回到了夜谷。然后他又想起了他在这里的生活。他回到常住地之后打电话给母亲想要告诉她他安全到达了，但是她只是对着电话尖叫着说着：“不！不！你在这里！我正看着你呢！Kareem，你就在我的家里你就在我的家里。你怎么能打给我呢？”  
我爱我们的实习生计划。Kareem已经成为了一名优秀的记者和编辑。也许有一天他会取代我在广播站里的位置，谁知道呢。但是在专业技能的成长之外，我也希望我们的实习生能学好生活，爱，家庭和死亡这些更大的课程。Kareem对于成熟还没有足够的概念，我相信，但是当我们年龄增长，当我们离开家乡，我们会为我们自己形成一个独立的身份，而不再有家庭留下的深刻的烙印。我们留下了他们制作出来的最后的形象，一个雕凿了一部分的石雕，然后我们被留下来常识自己完成这项工作。希望，他们提供了不错的工具。希望，他们能教会我们如何更好地使用它们。而在我们余下的人生中，我们会慢慢的敲出那些我们生活的伟大杰作中的曲线和缝隙。有时候，在我们的工作中，我们对最先塑造了我们的家庭的意识变得淡漠起来。他们批评了我们的工艺，艺术的方向，他们担心我们切去的部分太多，或者说，“这些武器看起来就是不成比例”。在有些时候，他们不再能认出已经长大成人的我们了。家人的期望总是很高。但是在那之下，是爱，担忧，和对你会为你自己做正确的事的认识。你的家人可能并不信任这种认识，但是他们知道他们会试着去相信的。Kareem回到他的桌前，盯着一张美国地图，但是他看起来并不害怕也不担心了。他看起来像个年轻人—一个长大了的人，但仍旧是一个胸怀目标的年轻人。他是个新闻工作者，作者新闻工作者的工作：寻找真相，理解这个世界。我为他感到骄傲。  
以你为荣，Kareem！（笑）他向我比了个大拇指。好吧，让我们谈谈你的编辑工作，那段天气资讯有些太长了，整整五分钟了，对吧？  
继续收听，接下来将为你带来一些巨大的板块在我们脚下的深处转移时发出的低沉的声音。听众们，我要停止工作休息几周了。好吧只是休息一小段时间。但我们在新的一年中会再联系的。  
一如往常，  
晚安，夜谷，晚安。

今日谚语：一家四星级酒店会在你的枕头上放上一片薄荷，而一家五星级酒店会在你的屁股里放上巧克力棒。


	57. 100 祝酒辞

Cecil Palmer（Cecil baldwin）：我知道你们中的很多人都有不少事情想说，所以让我开个头吧：欢迎来到夜谷。

Leonard Burton（James Urbaniak）：乡亲们好。我是Leonard Burton，是夜谷社区广播的主播。或者说，我曾经是。我现在已经不再是了。不管怎么说…我显然是突然出现在麦克风前，拿着这杯香槟，所以我应该说点祝酒词了。恭喜。一帆风顺。我真的对这个消息感到惊喜，一个崭新的生涯…一场毕业，你的第一百个生日。不管是在庆祝什么。不管这是哪个值得铭记的时刻，干得好！你做到了。或者就要做到了。呵呵。话说回来，这个聚会是为了庆祝什么来着？Cecil！是你？为什么，你看起来跟…你第一天和我一起工作的时候相比一点也没变老。

无脸老妇（Mara Wilson）：你知道什么是美味吗？老鼠。我最近发现我对此过敏，所以如果你在家中发现了更多的老鼠，那是因为每当我吃它们的时候我就会起皮疹。对不起。现在所有人都在盯着我看。哦，而且Teddy Williams刚刚晕倒了。就好像他从来没见过一个没有脸的老妇人举着一杯梅乐酒和麦克风似的。你以为是谁在你睡觉的时候把你所有的钞票折成纸蜘蛛钉在你家的天花板上呢，Teddy？谁呢？

这真是好酒。（啜饮）什么？不要看起来那么震惊的样子。难道一个没有脸的老妇人就不能再不受到公众评判的情况下喝口酒吗？仅仅因为我没有嘴。哦，我洒了一点在我的裙子上。没关系，那只不过是血而已。我说了什么？很抱歉老鼠跑得到处都是了。如果它们对你造成了很大困扰，也许你可以自己吃掉它们。就像我说的，它们很美味。不是…非常有味道。主要是口感好，我猜。

无论如何，你的未来将充满爱和快乐。我只能说这么多。我不是这个意思但是我可以这么说。（啜饮）哇哦，这个真棒。干杯！

Diane Crayton（Annie Savage）：我，呃，我是Diane Crayton。我很抱歉我得长话短说，我得走了，Josh今晚有一场独舞会。他为了这场舞会多长了好几条腿呢。他得多失望啊。这很好，这很好。我很抱歉，Josh要失去耐心了。我知道因为当他失去耐心的时候他总是长出角来。干杯，大家！

John Peters（Mark Gagliardi）：嗨乡亲们我是John Peters，你知道的，那个农民？

治安官Sam（Emma Frankland）：呃。是啊John，我们都知道了。你是个农民，我们知道了。

John Peters：哦，好吧警长。但是我很高兴能来这里，很高兴能去任何地方。作为一个农民，我得考虑很多关于统计的事情。比如说，从统计学上讲，世界是不可能产生的。所以作为一个务实主义者，我不得不假设它没有产生，而我正在经历的一切是我自己拒绝承认可怕的空虚正包围着我的表现。总而言之，恭喜！我正想像着这里是一场盛大的聚会。

Deb（Meg Bashwiner）：嗨，我是Deb，一小块有感知能力的云。我来这里为了代表Ritz饼干致祝酒辞。你知道你们人类拥有双手的原因，是因为你们的精神过于软弱而不能用你们的意念抬起物体吗？你知道当你不小心把你的手碰在什么东西上，手指可能会痛苦地向后扭曲，扭曲的幅度如此大以至于你的骨头会折断？有什么在你体内爆裂开来？疼痛。（笑）难以置信的疼痛。但是在这痛苦之前，首先感受到的是一种简单明快的脆感。分离的。流行的。Ritz饼干：当你想到Ritz的时候，想象折断你的手指的感觉！

并且，恭喜。这看起来像是…令人同情的凡人的事。

Hiram McDaniels（Jackson Publick）：

金色头颅：你好夜谷。如果你正看着这个，那一定是某种我没有参加的聚会正在举行中。我在监狱中准备了这段视频，以备将来有什么我无法参加的聚会。

灰色头颅：或者我们没有被邀请，因为我觉得没人真的喜欢我们。

绿色头颅：不要再自怨自艾了！我们要为我们自己找到意义，而不是等着一个机会送上门来给我们！如果有人不喜欢我们，我们就活活烧死他们！

金色头颅：好了好了。同时，恭喜，呃，没有邀请我们的整个聚会。不管你是为了什么举办了这场聚会，干得好。我，呃，很高兴它能举办。

蓝色头颅：我无法对一个对我来说仍旧是未知的事件负任何感情上的责任，但是有很大概率我会为这场聚会感到快乐，是的，除非你在听着这个的时候我没有参加聚会，这意味着我有更大的可能性对这场聚会感到不快。

金色头颅：好的，很好。紫罗兰，你还要加上什么吗？

紫罗兰：我并不信任被记录下来的通信方式。你永远不会知道政府会用它来做什么！我只有在下次我当面见到大家的时候才会道恭喜！

金色头颅：好吧。干杯，大伙！

Michelle Nguyen（Kate Jones）：快乐是相当通俗的，我猜。所有人总是试图开心起来，所以我并不是很想变开心。但是我确实如此而这样也不错，我猜。一次我讽刺的去了Ketty Perry的演唱会，结果却听得很开心。尤其是在最后一曲，她剥去了她所有的皮肤并宣布美丽降临了。然后她掏出了她自己的心脏，并且像投一个沙滩排球一样把它扔向了后排的伴舞。但是随后我发现James Blake在他的节目上也做过类似的事情，所以…无论如何，我得试着说着真是太…好了。或者随便什么。试着开心起来真是太好了。

实习生Mareen（Maureen Jonson）：是啊，Michelle说的对。当我13岁的时候我为了证明一件事而试着开心一次。我只维持了几个星期，当我发现其他人都在学我的时候就放弃了。我现在很开心，为我在这里儿感到开心。同时，我没有惹怒任何人。没有人问，Maureen，呃！尽管实际上并不是这样。我问了。我问我自己，“Maureen，你还感到愤怒吗？”而之后我刚刚大声的回答了那个问题。无论如何，我们平静下来了，对吗？

Michelle：呃，你刚刚是不是说了“酷”？

Mareen：不。

Maggie Penebaker（Erica Livingston）：你好我是Maggie Penebaker，这是我爱人…

Donald Penebaker（Chistopher Loar）：…Donald Penebaker。

Maggie：如果你希望祝酒辞以幽默开场，请按1（笑）这只是一些电话菜单的小玩笑！现在你们中的大多数都在你们打给任何本地服务的电话选项时，同我们通过话。但是今天的事不是关于我们，而是关于对……

Donald：爱

Maggie：的

Donald：庆祝

Maggie：为了你！为了爱！为了我们这个充满了爱的小镇。为了你们大家

Donald：电费单

Maggie：将马上

Donald：到期

Maggie：逾期未缴费将造成

Donald：一次小行星撞击

Maggie：享受

Donald：欢乐的聚会吧

Maggie：大家！

Kevin（Kevin R. Free）：嗨～你们这些美丽又快乐的人们！不幸的事，我不能去那里，这是因为我被告知如果我试图进入夜谷的话，就会遭到你们的攻击！而尽管受到了如此热烈的欢迎，我在漠崖2实在是太忙了。但是我送来了这卷录像带来祝贺你们。恭喜啦！哦，那些还不认识我的朋友们，我是Kevin。

Lauren Mallard（Lauren Sharpe）：我是Lauren。

Kevin：哦是的，Lauren Mallard也在这里。还记得她吗？

Lauren：你们大多数人对我的印象可能是在StrexCrop统治你们小小的镇子时，我作为你们的老板。我过去的几年中都在口干舌燥，忍饥挨饿的……

Kevin：（咯咯笑）

Lauren：（欢快的）无休止的游荡在另一个世界的沙漠中，然后跋涉到这个城市，这里很像我曾经一度居住过的那个城市。

Kevin：而我们很高兴你能来这里，Lauren！尤其是我向你解释过了现在是我说了算，不是StrexCrop了！（严肃的）我说了算。（咯咯笑）（欢快的）这真让人开心！

Lauren：是啊！是啊这花了我一番功夫去……（疲惫的）解释。（悲伤的）但是我现在理解了。

Kevin：好了，我们不会在占用你的更多时间了！我知道你们的心中现在一定充满了欢乐。

Lauren：而没有什么比爆裂的心更欢乐了！（都咯咯笑起来）

Kevin：砰！

Lauren：哦这真是……

Kevin：哦Lauren……

（都热烈的大笑起来）

Kevin：我们只想送给你们这微笑的视频。

Lauren：是的，夜谷，看看我们的微笑！

（终止的声音）

Joanna Rey（Felicia Day）：他们在做什么？我从没见过有什么生物这么做！

Sam警长：把那玩意关上！现在就把那玩意关—

Melony Pennington（Molly Quinn）：嗨，我是Melony Pennington。我不认识你人中的任何人，但是看起来这是个跟你们打个招呼的好机会，嗯，嗨！你们看起来真开心。这很好，我想。人们可能会因为邪恶的原因而开心，我想，所以我应该稍微收起我的安全感。总而言之，不管我们在进行什么奇怪的奇怪的仪式，与此同时我修复了一些我的第一个变成项目中的bug。看？

电脑（OS电脑语音的Fred）：欢迎享受人类的快乐。我是电脑。我为你带来了一个礼物。

Melony：电脑打印出了一张印着一个礼物盒的图片。谢谢啦， 电脑！

电脑：不客气，Melony。

Earl Harlan（Wil Wheaton）：我只想说我今天真的非常高兴，并且我对你们两个都感到非常骄傲。能为这样的大事操办真是我的光荣。我希望你喜欢这个蛋糕。我用新鲜的农场奶油，鸡蛋，红鲷鱼和小茴香粉涂抹而成。

Melony：谢谢，在我旁边的人。我不记得你的名字了。

EH：我的名字是Earl Harlan。Melony，我们是一起来的。我们已经是多年的朋友了。

电脑：电脑刺激人类产生快乐。

Melony：好了，现在把你关机了。

Tamika Flynn（Symphony Sanders）：嗨，你们肯定大都知道我是谁。

Basima Bishara（Aliee Chan）：Tamika，你是最棒的！

Tamika：（咯咯笑）不，Basima，你哦才是最棒的。除非你是指徒手战斗，那我是最棒的。如果有机会的话，我想读我最喜欢的书中的一段会很好。那是Elizabeth Barrett Browing写的“葡萄牙人的诗”中的第43首。

我怎样爱你？

让我来告诉你。

我爱你带到床边的咖啡，

还有叫我一起去吃的早餐。

我吃了法式吐司，

但还是尝了一口你的蛋，

像是，哦伙计，

我爱你的无尽的仁爱，

荣耀，

翩翩风度，特立独行，

每日所需的静谧和所有的爵士乐。

我就像爱着洞穴一样爱你，

那在我们后院中的洞穴回荡着声音，

呼唤着你的一颦一笑，一呼一吸。

那声音响起之时，

时间开始流动。

仁慈的洞穴，

我们将献祭上我们的肉体，

我们将会进入洞穴，

在地下爬行。

我在死后只会更加爱你。

一首著名的情诗，非常适合在这里读。可能在你心中每段难以忘怀的感情中都有一个洞穴。一个某天你会爬进去，然后再也不为世人所知的洞穴。干杯！

Basimah：干杯！

Dana Cardinal（Jasika Nicole）：这真是个大日子。作为市长，我宣布今天是个大日子。我一直都知道今天会来的。随便看看哪个日历你就会知道每一天都会来的。他们都被列出来了，就在那里。在很长一段时间里，我都以为我不能亲自看到这一天了，但我还是走到了今天。我们的时间和地点在一位月度计划员简单的几何排列下在这里匹配上了。

市议会也发来了他们的祝福。在他们离开之前，他们怒视着发光了，我能听到一阵轻柔的咆哮声。并不是疯狂的或者接近疯狂的咆哮，那是一种类似于你听到深夜中雨水沿着沟渠流淌的咆哮声。甜蜜，贴心的咆哮。

同时，我们的紧急新闻发布会主管，Pamela，也来了。她想祝你们万事顺利。

Pamela Winchell（Desiree Burch）：是的，谢谢你，Dana市长。夜谷的人们。夜谷地下的人们。所有那些存在于什么地方的人。我来告诉你们行星都是错的！我花了几周的时间盯着天空看，而我能告诉你们行星全都错了。错位了，当然了，而且它们还小了那么多！行星不应该那么小的！谢谢你们听我说。注意安全，夜谷。

Dana：Pamela的意思是，祝贺你们。

Pamela：我拒绝祝贺任何尺寸不对的东西！

Cecil：哦抱歉，大家，我被告知要尽快结束，因为，你懂的……

天气。

(“Second Song” by Joseph Fink)

Marcus Vanston/ Erika（Marc Evan Jackson）：是的，当然了，随便什么。我拥有几乎无所不能的力量，所以帮你弄好麦克风很简单。

老妇Josie（Retta）：不用吹牛了。好了，好了。Cecil，我还记得你终于长到可以加入保龄球队的岁数的时候。这还自以为自己是谁？我们都这么想。而你不得不老实说，那时候你的水平不怎么样。但是你很友善，说话也风趣。有时候有些令人愉快的人在身边，比达成你为自己设定的随便什么目标更重要。这是我在从小Josie Ortiz到老妇Josie的路上学到的很多事情中的一件。而说到令人愉快的人，Carlos。你可能没注意到，但是我们对新来乍到的人总是疑神疑鬼。我们倾向于指着他们大喊，“闯入者！“但是你明白人们在面对变化时总是很愚蠢，而我们年纪越大，面对变化时就会越愚蠢。Carlos，你是个令人如沐春风的人。我不知道我还能活多久，我想我们谁也不知道。除了我们中那些在公共记录大厅查询过自己的死亡日期的人。但是我活到了看到你们两个在一起的这些日子。我让周围充满了令人愉快的人，你不能指望还有什么比这更好的日子了。Erika！帮我从这儿下去。他们已经听烦了一个老太婆的话了。他们想要吃蛋糕了。Erika！

Marcus/Erika：好的，我来了。随便怎样！

Steve Calsberg（Hal Lublin）：我可能会很情绪化，但是我会试着组织语言的。你知道，我和Cecil第一次见面也是在一场像这样的聚会上。看起来我们应该比那更早就见面。我已经和他的姐姐恋爱了一段时间了。但是Cecil很忙，他—他为他的社区兢兢业业。他已经将他自己献给了他的社区。你知道你是为了谁而活的吗？你将自己献给了什么呢？我们都应该问问自己这些问题。有很多问题我们都应该问问自己。质询所有一切，我想，应该是我最大的建议。现在警长正在对我比划着割喉的手势，表示我现在应该别再说这些了，并且威胁着要是我再说这些他们就会割开我的喉咙。对不起，Sam！

还有Carlos。与我们中的大多数不同，你并没有编个故事来告诉你自己世界是你所希望的那样。你等着世界来告诉你它是什么样的。然后你按照它向你显示出的那样来理解它。这是多么罕见又珍贵的天赋啊！当我见到你的时候我能看出你是按照你所看到的那样来评判我，而不是按照其他人告诉你的那些故事。我爱你，Carlos。并且我也爱你，Cecil。我们并不经常看着彼此的眼睛，但是我们越来越多的，作为一个家庭中的成员，肩并肩站在一起。我感到热泪盈眶。我说了我会的！

Cecil和Carlos，我以成为你们的家人为荣！

Carlos（Dylan Marron）：我曾经说过一个家只是一群由在同一时段中所分享的相同的个人经历而联系起来的客体。这只是一种浪漫化的邀请你搬来和我们一起住的方式，嗯，而且它奏效了。但是我没有错，并且我知道一段感情只是，一组由分享着相同的个人经历的时间所联系起来的瞬间。这意味着共同生活就是选择把两个不同的人生收束成一段共享的故事。换言之，把你的故事和我的故事变成我们的故事。你还记得吗，在咽喉手术之前，我听起来是这样的？

Carlos（Jeffery Cranor）：科学是美好的。

Carlos（Dylan Marron）：（轻笑）是啊，科学是美好的而我仍旧坚信这一点。但是我现在知道有很多事物都是美好的。和另一个人共进一顿宁静的早餐是美好的。打给某人来一起经历某一场格外喧嚣的日落是美好的。这座城市是美好的。夜谷是美好的。爱是美好的。爱是，是非常美好的。实际上，嗯，你也很好。（动情地）那是第一夜我们一起坐在我的车的车厢上，看着Arby餐厅上方的发光体？当我起身离开时，我看着你，想着要怎么说出我的一切感受。但是我从来都不擅长描述感受，我只擅长描述事实，而爱，爱不是一个事实。你知道吗？爱，它一开始是一种预感，然后是一系列的决定，持续一生的决定。这就是爱。并且，我不，我不知道如何表达这一点，我只是说：“我很高兴我决定了打给你。”（热泪盈眶）而现在，嗯，今晚，我想说我还是为这个决定，还有所有在之后的日子做出的决定，而感到高兴。也就是说，当然是从科学的方面来说，从单纯的事实和逻辑的角度来讲，你知道的，在科学和所有……我只是觉得我们是时候一起生活了。

Cecil：我想现在是轮到我了。（轻笑）这真有趣，我—我—我靠对你们所有人说话吃饭，而现在我站在这里就—我不太清楚该说什么！（清了清嗓子）在过去的几年中，我们经历了非常可怕的事情。还有非常美妙的事情。我们失去了我们的城市，然后又夺回了我们的城市。我们遇见了新的人，我们遇见了不可思议的新人。我不必再向你讲述Carlos完美的头发，还有像军人公墓一样整齐的牙齿，你们都有眼睛，你们中的大多数都有。对不起，无脸老妇。我—我不必再跟你们讲他的声音有多好，或者他对于科学的热情有多高涨，还有（色情的声音）有多性感。所以取而代之，我会跟你们讲这些。过去几年过得并不容易。但是经历了这一切后，有Carlos在就够了。不论发生了其他什么事，我们都能回到彼此身边，就像第一次约会的孩子那样牵着彼此的手。是这让我们相信着这个城市。我对夜谷的爱和对Carlos的爱是相同的。把生命完全献给某种超出自身的事物，这就是那种爱。我曾经把夜谷描述为一个友善的沙漠社区，烈日如火，月色如水，不明发光物在我们装睡时从头上经过。而现在仍旧如此。我不知道还有什么地方比这里更友善。我不知道还有什么地方比这里更炎热。月光仍旧如水。不明发光物仍旧从我们的头上经过，而Carlos（动情地）我等不及每天晚上在你身边假装睡着了。（疲惫的）嗯，呼，这就是我给聚会的祝酒辞。谢谢所有来宾和你们所说的一切。

接下来请喝些酒，（得意洋洋）一对新人，在所有前来祝福的宾客离开很久之后，在出租的宴会厅里清理着一袋袋的垃圾，叠着一摞摞椅子，因为他们想拿回他们的押金。

Lacy（Flo de Liz Perez）：晚安！

Cecil：哦是的，谢谢，Lacy。晚安，夜谷，还有所有能听到我的声音的人，晚安。

今日谚语：黎明前总是最黑暗的，那些对太阳运行的理解完全错误的人总是这么安抚我们。


End file.
